B L E N D X B O N D
by VikaKyura
Summary: Ino terkejut mendapati sikap Sasuke yang berubah drastis, terutama semenjak peristiwa pertemuannya dengan Itachi. Apa ini merupakan efek dari kepulangannya ke rumah? / SasuIno. / CHAPTER 24 UP! / Rate T semi M for theme, violence and touchy feely / Read and review?
1. Chapter 1 - prolog

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : SasuIno. Fantasy content. Absurd. OOC.**

Cerita ini (murni) ditulis untuk menyembuhkan keposesifan author terhadap karakter bernama Sasuke (?) dengan tanpa ada maksud untuk menyinggung perasaan siapapun.

* * *

 **BLEND X BOND**

 **Perpaduan X Ikatan**

 _\- prolog -_

Mereka saling mencari karena membutuhkan keberadaan satu sama lain untuk bisa bertahan hidup. Tetapi, keduanya saling membenci, akibat dendam yang pernah hadir diantara klan mereka pada masa lalu.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke mengacungkan sebuah belati berwarna keperakan ke dagu seorang perempuan cantik di depannya. Matanya mengkilat merah terang saat merefleksikan sinar remang lampu di malam itu. "Kutusuk kau, nona penyihir. Maka nyawamu akan melayang."

Sementara Yamanaka Ino menodongkan pistol hitamnya ke pangkal kening lelaki tersebut. Kulit putih di wajahnya berpendar saat tersapu cahaya ruangan. Tersenyum sinis, ia berkata kalem, "Kudengar, jenismu bisa hidup abadi dan sulit untuk mati. Tapi jika kutembak kau, maka pikiran, raga serta jiwamu akan menjadi milikku, tuan vampir."

Menyeringai tipis, pria berambut hitam itu menarik belatinya. "Menarik."

Perempuan di depannya pun mulai menurunkan dua buah pistol yang sedang digenggamnya dengan erat. "Tak pernah kusangka akan menemukan makhluk langka sejenismu di tempat seperti ini," cemooh Ino.

Keduanya memasukkan senjata masing-masing ke wadahnya.

Perempuan itu kembali mendongak untuk menilik sosok lelaki tersebut, paham dengan bahaya apa yang bisa diberikan olehnya. Sedikit pun Ino tidak melemahkan pertahanan dirinya. "Kujamin perlindungan sebagai ganti umur panjangmu."

"Dan kusediakan energi alam untuk menjamin kelangsungan hidupmu. Bukankah kita sudah sepakat sebelumnya, nona?" Lelaki itu menegaskan dengan nada dingin, berusaha untuk tidak lengah.

Baik Sasuke maupun Ino paham ancaman apa yang bisa diberikan oleh masing-masing. Keduanya sama-sama mempunyai alasan dan kesempatan untuk saling membunuh, kapan pun. Tapi mereka tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Ya. Tetapi kesepakatan itu hanya berlaku jika kau mematuhi persyaratan yang kuajukan. Bukankah sudah kubilang, disaat kau mulai menyentuhku, disaat itu pula kau akan kehilangan kesadaranmu?"

Sasuke tertawa sinis. "Dengar, aku pun tak akan sudi melakukan hal hina seperti itu dengan cuma-cuma. Tapi seharusnya kau lebih paham dengan posisi kita saat ini."

Ino berbicara sambil mengangkat dagu tirusnya. "Tentu saja aku paham sekali. Kau melemah, dan nasibku akan berakhir pada kematian."

"Jika begitu, kau tidak seharusnya protes hanya karena aku mulai merangkulmu untuk meyakinkan belasan pasang mata tadi!" Sasuke menaikan nada bicaranya, matanya masih menyala merah.

 _Ugh_. Ino mengerutkan kening sambil menelan ludah. Ia melangkah mundur. "Salahmu mengiyakan saja saat mereka menuduh kita sebagai pasangan!" bentak perempuan itu, seolah tidak mau kalah.

Sasuke perlahan mengambil beberapa langkah maju sampai badannya hampir menyentuh tubuh perempuan berambut pirang itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, memandang tajam mata biru Ino yang sedang membelalak waspada.

"Tidak ada cara lain untuk memuaskan keingintahuan mereka disaat kita tinggal bersama." Sasuke menekan kalimatnya, kembali mempertegas.

Ino memandangnya sejenak dengan tatapan marah, lalu ia segera memalingkan muka. Perempuan itu mendengus kesal sebelum memutarkan tubuhnya untuk melangkah menjauh. Sementara warna mata Sasuke mulai kembali memekat hitam. Ia tengah berusaha meredam emosinya.

Benar. Keduanya telah memutuskan untuk mulai hidup bersama, agar dapat saling menunjang hidup masing-masing.

X X X

Rambut hitam pekat, bola mata merah dan masa hidup yang panjang.

Manik hitam seorang lelaki berparas tampan sedang memandang rembulan dari balik sebuah bingkai jendela. Penglihatannya sedikit tertutup oleh salur-salur pohon dedalu yang tumbuh menjulang tepat di samping apartemen yang sedang ia tinggali. Ranting-ranting dedaunannya merosot rendah sampai hampir menyentuh tanah. Lelaki itu sedang duduk di kursi kayunya. Rutinitasnya yang biasa, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya yang ia habiskan dengan memandang gelapnya langit malam.

Ia sudah terbiasa terjaga. Ia biasa untuk tidak menghabiskan malam-malamnya untuk tidur. Sasuke memang tidak butuh tidur.

Anugerah tersebut, atau beberapa orang barangkali menyebutnya dengan musibah, memang hanya dimiliki oleh golongannya.

Benar.

Sasuke merupakan bagian dari klan Uchiha, sebuah kelompok makhluk yang pernah menguasai dunia di masa lalu. Jumlah mereka memang tidak banyak, namun masa hidup yang panjang membuat keberadaan mereka tak pernah hilang. Manusia awam biasa menyebut mereka sebagai vampir. Hampir tidak ada kelemahan. Kehidupan dan kekuatan telah mereka genggam selama masa demi masa.

Namun kemudian, satu-satunya kelemahan muncul. Para Uchiha sendiri yang memulainya. Mereka lenyap, beristirahat dalam tidur abadi. Konflik intra klan yang tidak akan pernah ingin dibahas ataupun diingat oleh lelaki itu, telah membuat klan terkuat tersebut menjadi hampir punah.

Ya. Uchiha Sasuke adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa. Ia adalah Uchiha terakhir.

Karenanya, ia bisa melemah tanpa adanya bantuan perlindungan dari para pemburu kekuatan. Cara termudah untuk mengenyahkan para pemburu itu adalah dengan membunuh mereka. Namun akan sangat merepotkan karena jumlah mereka terlalu banyak dan akan terus menganak pinak. Belakangan, Sasuke menemukan cara termudah, yaitu dengan penghapusan ingatan atau perusakan syaraf otak, yang berujung pada penghilangan jejak pengetahuan seputar vampir dari memori mereka. Pelan tapi pasti, metode tersebut akan membuat keberadaan vampir lenyap dari rekaman ingatan dunia. Menguntungkan keberadaannya, benar.

Beruntung, belakangan ini Sasuke telah menemukan seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan tersebut. Perempuan itu. Ia sudah tahu bahwa seorang Yamanaka memang seharusnya bisa membantu Sasuke untuk tetap bertahan hidup dan membangkitkan para uchiha yang tertidur. Tetapi Yamanaka selalu sulit dicari. Mereka dalam persembunyian, sama seperti dirinya. Namun nampaknya nasib berkata lain. Pada akhirnya, ia bertemu dengan salah satu dari makhluk yang dikatakan rupawan tersebut. Tanpa sengaja.

Sasuke tampak tersenyum tipis di tengah malam yang selalu terasa panjang itu.

. . .

Penampilan cantik yang dipenuhi oleh warna.

Ino adalah penjelmaan dari keindahan, seperti para kerabatnya. Kulit seputih salju, bola mata secerah langit biru dan rambut sewarna sinar mentari di siang hari. Eksistensinya berkilauan. Kontras dengan warna sang vampir yang identik dengan kegelapan.

Ino sedang berguling di kasur kamarnya. Ia tidak sedang resah. Ia tidak sedang gundah. Ia tidak sedang merasakan apapun. Ia hanya tidak suka malam. Ia tidak suka kegelapan yang hadir menggantikan senja. Ia tidak suka saat kehilangan kewaspadaannya disaat tubuhnya rebah dalam tidur panjang.

Ia tidak suka warna hitam yang menyelimuti malam. Seperti ketidaksukaannya kepada lelaki yang diliputi oleh warna gelap itu.

Dianugrahi penampilan sempurna, memiliki kemampuan telepati, serta mampu untuk mengendalikan dan mengambil alih tubuh serta pikiran manusia.

Benar.

Perempuan itu adalah bagian dari Klan Yamanaka. Salah satu klan bangsawan terbesar yang hampir menghilang. Bangsawan? Tidak. Masa kejayaan mereka telah pudar sejak lama. Sekarang mereka sedang berpencar dalam pelarian.

Yamanaka merupakan satu kelompok makhluk dengan sejarah yang tak akan lekang dimakan waktu. Jumlah mereka banyak, namun pemburuan dan pemusnahan besar-besaran oleh manusia dari semenjak zaman dahulu, membuat jumlah mereka terus berkurang. Manusia awam biasa menyebut mereka sebagai penyihir.

Kemampuan khusus para bangsawan itu dulu sempat dipuja, namun setelah tak dibutuhkan kini dibuang. Sifat alami manusia. Manusia selalu membenci sesuatu yang mereka anggap berkaitan dengan sihir, karena dapat membahayakan keselamatan mereka, katanya.

Kini posisi kasta bangsawan untuk mereka sudah diturunkan beberapa tingkat menjadi yang terendah. Penyihir.

Ino paham sekali bakat mereka bukanlah ilmu sihir. Namun ia tak perlu repot untuk menjelaskan, pada siapapun. Tak akan ada gunanya.

Sayangnya, untuk bisa berkumpul dengan kerabatnya, sesama pengemban bakat tersebut, Ino harus banyak menggunakan kemampuannya. Telepati jarak jauh.

Masalahnya, kekuatan sebesar itu memerlukan banyak tenaga. Energi kehidupan yang dapat diperoleh dari alam, dan Ino tidak memilikinya. Inilah yang membuat para Yamanaka selalu kesulitan untuk berkumpul. Mereka seringkali kehabisan aura. Perlu waktu lima tahun untuk kembali mengumpulkannya dari awal.

Hanya ada satu makhluk di dunia yang bisa menterjemahkan energi alam tersebut ke dalam energi kehidupan yang dapat ia gunakan. Lelaki itu. Hanya seorang Uchiha yang bisa melakukannya.

Saat ini, keduanya saling membutuhkan. Baik Sasuke maupun Ino sama-sama paham. Masalahnya, untuk bisa bertahan hidup, keduanya tidak hanya membutuhkan satu sama lain. Mereka masih tergolong makhluk hidup yang butuh pangan, papan, sandang, dan lain-lain. Untuk hidup berdampingan dengan manusia sambil tetap menjaga rahasia mereka, keduanya harus bisa bekerja sama.

Maka, dimulailah kisah kehidupan bersama sang lelaki vampir dan perempuan penyihir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung.**

Apabila terjadi kesamaan ide, tolong beritahu author ini dan mohon maaf atas keanehan yang ditimbulkan oleh cerita yang tidak jelas ini.

Hahaha. Pada akhirnya, tergoda untuk menulis sesuatu tentang Sasuke. Ah, my poor heart~

Jika berkenan, silahkan memberikan komentar di kotak review. Terimakasih :)


	2. Chapter 2 - encounter

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : SasuIno. Fantasy content. Adventure alert. OOC.**

Mari kita kembali sejenak pada awal mula kisah pertemuan tuan vampir dan nona penyihir.

* * *

 **BLEND X BOND**

 **Perpaduan X Ikatan**

 **-** _encounter -_

"Vampir?" pekik Ino tanpa sadar. / "Siapa kau?" Sasuke memicingkan mata, memperhatikan perempuan itu lekat-lekat, "Kau bukan manusia."

* * *

Takdir itu menyimpan misteri. Masa depan yang tak pasti.

Kebetulan adalah ketidakmampuan insan dalam memahami kesengajaan yang telah semesta ikatkan.

Dan seluruh kisah ini berawal dari pertemuan yang terjadi tanpa pernah direncanakan.

. . .

Secercah cahaya oranye terbersit lemah menerobos keremangan cakrawala yang semakin meredup. Kaki langit perlahan-lahan menggelap, menandakan kehadiran sang malam. Setiap kali penghujung senja itu menghitam, sepasang kaki jenjang selalu terdengar berjalan dengan irama cepat untuk menerobos kesunyian malam.

Yamanaka Ino tidak suka saat kegelapan mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Bayang-bayang hitam selalu berhasil menghalau sosoknya yang dipenuhi warna.

Ia tidak takut gelap. Ia tidak takut keheningan. Ia tidak pula takut kesendirian dalam gulita.

Ino hanya tidak suka malam.

Perempuan cantik itu tidak suka kegelapan yang perlahan menelan senja. Ia tidak suka saat inderanya melemah karena kesenyapan petang.

Ino tidak suka warna hitam yang menyelimuti jalanan malam.

Meski begitu, si perempuan juga tidak menyenangi keramaian. Ia bergegas beranjak menjauhi jalanan kota dan memilih melewati jalanan gang di sudut tersembunyi kota tersebut. Perempuan itu sudah cukup lama tinggal di tempat yang ia diami sekarang. Terhitung semenjak ayahnya meninggal beberapa tahun lalu, ia beberapa kali hidup berpindah sebelum akhirnya berlabuh di kota itu.

Ino bukanlah seorang antisosial. Ia cukup modis dan banyak dikagumi oleh orang-orang. Perempuan itu pun lumayan piawai dalam bersosialisasi.

Hanya saja, Ino bukanlah perempuan biasa. Ia memang sedikit berbeda... dari kebanyakan manusia di sekitarnya.

Sebisa mungkin, ia memilih untuk tidak berlama-lama membaur dalam keramaian. Perempuan itu selalu merasa kurang nyaman saat dikelilingi banyak orang.

Ino tinggal di pinggiran kota, sudut terpencil yang banyak dihuni oleh kalangan menengah ke bawah. Bukan berarti ia kekurangan uang, Ino hanya menginginkan kedamaian sehingga memilih untuk menyewa rumah di sana. Karenanya, Ino harus menempuh jarak yang cukup jauh setiap harinya hanya untuk pulang dan pergi ke tempat di mana ia bekerja.

Gang sempit menuju kediamannya memang jarang dilalui orang. Namun, suasana sungguh sunyi senyap di malam itu, tak tampak satu orang pun yang lewat. Satu-satunya suara yang terdengar adalah bunyi pijakan hak sepatu Ino yang mengetuk-ngetuk jalan, melodi teratur yang terdengar terlampau nyaring.

Sang surya sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam, namun purnama telah membumbung tinggi di setengah jalurnya, memperterang cahaya bintang yang mulai berkelap-kelip. Sesekali kemerlap bintang terpantul pada muka kubangan lumpur di jalan yang berlubang.

Alhasil, malam itu tak begitu kelam. Salah satu malam dalam sebulan yang cukup disukai Ino.

Ino sedang berjalan penuh waspada seperti biasa, saat beberapa suara tiba-tiba terdengar bersumber tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Ino sempat menahan langkahnya saat suara gedebuk keras datang dari perempatan jalan di depannya. Ino berusaha tidak peduli. Ia menambah kecepatan dan berjalan menjauhi tempat itu dengan berbelok di persimpangan, bermaksud untuk mengambil jalan memutar.

Namun sesaat setelah belok, perempuan itu dikejutkan oleh sebuah bayangan yang tiba-tiba terlempar melayang di udara kosong kira-kira setinggi dua meter di atasnya. Suara gedebuk kembali terdengar nyaring, kini sangat jelas karena berasal hanya beberapa meter di depannya.

Ino sontak menghentikan langkah. Ada sesuatu di depannya. Ia mundur dan bersembunyi di balik banyangan sebuah pilar tinggi, merapatkan punggungnya ke dinding. Ino berusaha bersikap tenang dan menganalisis keadaan. Perempuan itu sudah terbiasa melalui jalanan sepi menuju rumahnya ini, ia pun sudah biasa menangani gangguan yang sering datang dari preman jalanan.

Ino mempunyai cukup kemampuan bela diri, pengetahuan pertahanan diri sampai trik untuk kabur sebagai bekal mutlak yang harus ia miliki. Tetapi ini adalah pengalaman baru. Perempuan bersafir biru itu tahu percis benda apa yang terlempar tadi, sesosok tubuh orang berjubah hitam. Tentu saja perkelahian atau apalah itu yang sedang terjadi di depan sana bukan lah keributan sembarangan. Orang macam apa yang bisa melontarkan lawannya jatuh setinggi itu? Dan apa-apaan dengan jubah hitam di tempat seperti ini?

Ino berusaha menajamkan penglihatannya dengan memicingkan mata. Berterima kasih pada cahaya bulan purnama, ia dapat melihat sesuatu berpendar di kejauhan, asal tempat orang tersebut terlempar. Bola-bola kecil yang nampak menyala hijau, kadang muncul dan lenyap begitu saja. Ino hendak memfokuskan pandangannya ketika sesosok tubuh lain kembali terlontar, kini hanya satu meter di depan tempat ia bersembunyi.

Ino menahan pekikannya.

Sosok berjubah itu mengerang dan menggeram.

Ino merasa ngeri mendengarnya. Raungan macam apa itu? Tidak terdengar seperti jeritan orang kebanyakan.

Sosok itu mencoba berdiri dengan tertatih.

Astaga, besar sekali. Tapi sedetik kemudian... tubuh berjubah itu kembali jatuh ke permukaan tanah saat sebuah sosok berjubah lain—yang lebih kecil—, menghantamnya kasar.

Ino berhasil tidak bersuara, ia hanya mengerjap. Cepat sekali orang itu, si perempuan hampir tidak bisa melihat gerakannya saat berpindah sekejap mata ke sana.

Sosok baru itu menghantam tubuh yang terkulai di tanah dengan dua kali tendangan. Yang ditendang melolong keras.

Ino menahan napas, terperangah menyaksikan adegan di depannya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba menderu. Ino merasa adrenalinnya meningkat jumlah saat diam-diam menyaksikan peristiwa tersebut. Ia harus segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Namun, baru saja perempuan itu hendak memikirkan cara untuk lari, si sosok yang sedang berdiri di depannya mendadak menoleh ke arahnya.

Ino mematung. Ia yakin _aqua_ nya sedang ditatap tajam... oleh sepasang manik yang menyala merah. Perempuan itu memekik pelan. Ia yakin bayangan menyembunyikannya dengan baik, ia juga yakin dirinya tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun, bahkan si perempuan sedari tadi menahan napasnya, namun mengapa dua bola merah terang yang tampak seperti sepasang mata itu terasa seolah menatap langsung kepadanya?

Ino berjengit ketika sosok tersebut perlahan melepaskan mangsa yang barusan sedang dicekiknya, dan mulai melangkah ke arahnya.

Ino segera merasa panik. Benar saja, si perempuan yakin bahwa orang itu memang sudah beralih menjadi berminat padanya. Buktinya, sosok itu kini sedang berjalan menghampiri tempat Ino berdiri.

Ino bergidik. Mengapa seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba gemetar? Biasanya perempuan itu selalu berani menghadapi gangguan... namun alih-alih, tubuhnya kini tidak bisa digerakan. Sepasang cahaya merah menyala itu... Siapa sebenarnya sosok dalam jubah tersebut, dan mau apa?

Kemudian sebuah tangan terentang dari balik jubah, saat orang tersebut berjalan perlahan mendekati Ino. Tubuh si perempuan mulai menegang.

Ketika sosok itu kini melangkah keluar dari kegelapan, cahaya rembulan perlahan mulai menyinari wajah dibalik tudung jubah.

Ino tersentak beberapa saat ketika mendapati wajah sangat tampan dengan sepasang mata mengkilat merah terang sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Vampir?" pekik Ino tanpa sadar.

Lelaki berjubah itu berhenti. Raut wajahnya tampak sama kagetnya dengan Ino.

Sepasang _ruby_ dan _aquamarine_ bersitatap.

Hening sejenak, sampai suara geraman kembali mengaum dari belakang. Lelaki berwajah tampan itu menoleh.

Kesempatan. Ino segera memanfaatkan jeda tersebut untuk segera melipir sepanjang tembok, dan melepaskan diri.

Setelah itu Ino berlari secepat yang ia bisa tanpa menoleh sekalipun. Meninggalkan tempat lelaki yang kini tengah sadar dengan kepergiannya.

X x x

 _BUK_!

Tubuh yang sedang terkapar di permukaan kasar tanah itu sudah ditendangnya sebanyak dua kali. Tetapi itu tak berguna. Makhluk yang kini sedang dicengkramnya tidak akan mudah mati. Terlebih, ada tiga lainnya yang sedang menuju ke tempat ia berdiri, untuk memburunya.

Tunggu, ia merasakan sesuatu. Aliran energi kehidupan yang cukup kuat tiba-tiba terdeteksi olehnya, meresap menembus jubah yang sedang menutupi tubuhnya. Lelaki itu menoleh, dan sepasang matanya yang sedang menyala merah segera menangkap sebuah sosok lain yang dialiri oleh beberapa macam bentuk energi sedang menyembunyikan diri di balik bayangan malam. Pergolakan energi spiritual bersatu dengan energi kehidupan?

Entahlah, yang ia tahu adalah seseorang sedang melihat ke arahnya.

 _Manusia_? pikirnya.

Bukan. Manusia biasa tidak akan memiliki turbulensi chakra dan aura seperti demikian.

Lelaki itu memutuskan untuk memastikan.

Diabaikannya tubuh yang sedang meringkih kesakitan. Si lelaki memutar tubuhnya dan mulai melangkahkan kaki ke arah depan.

Matanya masih dibiarkan mengkilat merah. Semburat cahaya sang bulan yang mulai menyapu sosoknya, kini sedang mengungkap wajah tampan yang sebelumnya ia sembunyikan dalam tudung jubah hitamnya.

Dilihatnya seseorang tengah berdiri dalam kegelapan. Meski orang tersebut memakai mantel sampai menutupi kepala, si lelaki masih dapat mengenalinya sebagai seorang perempuan. Meski dalam keremangan, mata berwarna merahnya dapat menatap jelas ke depan. Kentara sekali perempuan itu sedang tegang. Satu alis hitamnya naik. Sepasang manik biru kini sedang menatapnya. Cantik sekali, paras perempuan di depannya. Kecantikan kuno yang sungguh memikat.

Ia lanjut berjalan.

"Vampir?"

Uchiha Sasuke segera menghentikan langkah. Pekikan si perempuan sukses membuatnya terperangah. Tepatnya, Sasuke terkejut saat perempuan itu tiba-tiba melafalkan kata tersebut. Puluhan tahun, barangkali, semenjak julukan itu ditujukan padanya. Siapa perempuan ini?

Sepasang _ruby_ dan _aquamarine_ bersitatap.

Hening tercipta beberapa saat, sampai suara geraman kembali mengaum dari belakang, membuat lelaki berwajah tampan itu menoleh.

 _Drap drap drap._

Derap langkah perempuan itu kembali membuat Sasuke memutar lehernya. Kini dilihatnya perempuan itu tengah kabur, berlari meninggalkannya.

 _Ck_.

Sasuke segera menghentakkan kakinya untuk meloncat.

. . .

Ino masih berlari, sejauh mungkin untuk meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara tadi.

Perempuan itu yakin dengan tebakannya.

Mata merah menyala seperti itu identik dengan vampir. Itu informasi penting yang sudah diemban kaumnya secara turun temurun. Meski Ino tidak pernah bertemu dengan makhluk itu sebelumnya, karena selain langka, tak pernah ada kabar lagi dari mereka semenjak beberapa dekade ini.

Dan wajah yang sangat tampan itu...

Tidak, tidak. Ino menggeleng cepat, menepis apa pun yang ia pikirkan barusan. Bangsa vampir telah punah. Itu yang Ino dan kebanyakan kaumnya yakini. Meski begitu, mendiang ayahnya selalu mengingatkan Ino untuk tidak berurusan dengan makhluk yang katanya _immortal_ tersebut. Tak akan ada hal baik yang datang dari berpapasan dengan para vampir.

Lagipula, mengapa seorang vampir tiba-tiba muncul dan apa pula yang sedang dilakukannya di tempat semacam ini? Tak masuk akal.

Benar.

Meski tebakannya salah dan lelaki tadi bukanlah makhluk legenda itu, Ino tetap tidak mau berurusan dengan perkelahian barusan. Ada yang janggal dengan orang-orang itu. Hati Ino terasa tidak enak, tepat sekali keputusannya untuk menghindar.

Napas perempuan itu terengah.

Baru saja Ino hendak meyakini bahwa dirinya telah bebas, sebuah sosok tiba-tiba muncul satu meter di depannya dan segera menghalau langkahnya. Laki-laki tadi kini sedang mencegatnya.

Ino mendadak berhenti. Ia sempat melonjak, tetapi dengan sigap perempuan itu segera meloncat cepat dua meter ke belakang. Ino mengambil kuda-kuda, kedua tangannya diangkat sambil mengepal.

Sementara Sasuke memperhatikan.

Refleks yang bagus.

Benar tebakannya, perempuan itu bukanlah manusia biasa. Dirinya telah dikenali, maka Sasuke tidak bisa melepaskan si perempuan begitu saja.

"Siapa kau?" sahut Sasuke.

Ino membatu saat dirinya kembali ditatap mata merah itu. Cukup lama mereka beradu pandang, namun Ino belum juga bersuara, alih-alih meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

Sasuke memicingkan mata, memperhatikan perempuan itu lekat-lekat, "Kau bukan manusia."

Ino mengernyit mendengar itu. Ia hampir berkata, namun suara berisik geraman kembali terdengar.

Sasuke dan Ino serentak beralih pandang.

Benar saja. Sosok-sosok tinggi besar berjubah hitam kini sedang menyerbu ke arah keduanya.

Tapi tanpa diduga, dengan cepat Sasuke malah melompat dalam satu hentakan. Tubuh lelaki itu melayang tinggi sampai ia mendaratkan dirinya dengan berpijak pada sebuah atap rumah.

"Urus mereka," ucap si lelaki. Ada satu hal yang perlu ia buktikan.

Ino sempat melongo. Antara terkejut dengan gerakan tidak wajar lelaki itu dan kenyataan dirinya ditinggal sendirian bersama dengan makhluk-makhluk berjubah yang tiba-tiba saja terlihat hendak menyerangnya.

Apa-apaan ini?

 _Gahh._

Ino tidak punya waktu untuk bengong, ataupun untuk kabur.

Dengan cepat ia memutar tubuh, dilihatnya salah satu makhluk sudah mencapai tempat di mana ia berdiri dan hendak menyergap Ino. Dengan sigap si perempuan mengelak dan segera menendang sosok itu keras-keras sampai makhluk tersebut berhasil terjengkang ke belakang.

Tapi Ino belum bisa bernapas lega. Tiga sosok lain masih mengejarnya.

Sial. Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa dirinya tiba-tiba diburu dan diserang begini?

Ino melirik lelaki yang kini sedang memperhatikannya dari atas atap. _Semua ini gara-gara dia_.

 _Cih_. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak terlihat akan turun untuk membantu.

Kini sebuah tangan berukuran besar meraihnya dari belakang. Beruntung, Ino segera menghindar sehingga tangan makhluk itu hanya menyibak tudung mantelnya, membuat rambut pirang panjang Ino tergerai, berpendar saat disapu cahaya rembulan.

Manik merah Sasuke melebar saat melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Si perempuan kini meninju wajah lawan di depannya sampai kepala makhluk berjubah itu terbentur keras ke dinding, lalu dengan cekatan menyikut tulang rusuk lawan yang ada di sampingnya, sampai terdengar bunyi krak samar-samar.

Energi kehidupan bergelombang mengikuti gerakan perempuan itu, begitu pula surai pirang si perempuan yang ikut bergoyang. Itu yang dilihat oleh Sasuke saat ini. Tak disangka dibalik wajahnya yang rupawan, si perempuan tahu juga caranya berkelahi.

Sementara kini Ino sedang melompat, sedetik kemudian ia berhasil mendepak makhluk terakhir yang datang padanya. Manik birunya melihat semua lawannya sedang terkapar. Napasnya menderu. Ia berhasil. Sudah selesai kah?

"Mereka tidak akan mati dengan serangan fisik, gunakan cara lain."

Ino mendelik singkat ke arah suara yang tiba-tiba memberinya wejangan itu.

Tapi Ino tak sempat merasa marah.

Benar saja, dilihatnya makhluk berjubah itu satu per satu kembali berdiri. Mereka menggeram dan mengaum. Lalu, saat itu juga Ino menyaksikan pemandangan yang mengerikan.

Jubah salah satu makhluk itu tersingkap. Menampilkan kulit pucat keriput dengan banyak luka goresan memenuhi seluruh wajahnya. Namun, tidak ada darah disana. Sepasang matanya berpendar hijau terang, nampak seperti mata kucing yang menyala dalam kegelapan.

Ino tercengang. "M-makhluk apa?!" gumamnya memekik. Lawannya tampak seperti... mayat hidup?

Perempuan itu kembali meloncat mundur.

Mengikuti insting. Ino segera menyibak mantelnya. Satu tangannya meraih pistol yang sedang terselip pada _ban_ di pinggangnya.

Ino sedikit meragu. Jika sudah begini, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung.**

* * *

Hai. Terima kasih sudah membaca!

Dan aku sangat menghargai fav/follow/review yang kalian berikan. Thanks!

 _Reviews make me work harder, they motivate me. (_ _ **smylealong**_ _)_

Jadi, jangan lupa review lagi ya~

* * *

 **-Kolom balas review reader yang tidak login-**

Pertama, arigato buat semua yang udah review!

 **Aiwataru** : makasih udah bilang seru! XD Nanti dijelasin kok Sasuke makannya apa, dan yang pasti Sasu bakal minum sesuatu yg bersumber dari Ino (?) hehe

 **JelLyFisH** : makasih udah suka dan bilang keren! XD iyaa mereka mau tapi gengsi gitu deh #digampar/ okesip~

 **Wow** : okeokeoke

 **Xoxo** : okesip stay tune yaa

 **Amayy** : Siaaap~ ini udah lanjut koook haha

 **Fina** : Yeaay makasih dibilang kece! XD kayanya di akhir nanti mereka bakal akur kok (?) hehe okee baca terus yaa sampai hubungan mereka ada manis-manisnya gitu deh~

 **de-chan** : Aiih de-chan mah bisa aja :* emaaang terinpirasi dari raizel yang ganteng gila itu awalnya sih huhu tapi rai mah udah hebat banget, ga kaya sasu yg butuh ino #eaaa/ okee baca terus yaa~

 **ramada** : siaapp ini lagi diusahakan XD

 **koalasabo** : salam kenal jugaa! Iyaa ini udah update kook maafin lama huhuhu baca lagi yaa~

 **sasuino23** : Asiik dibilang keren! XD Iyaa ini udah lanjut hehe

 **pinkkeu** : okeeeey~

* * *

Ini masih _flashback_ sih, semoga gak bikin bosan ya, dan jangan kapok~

Sampai ketemu di chap depan, semoga semua betah bacanya :)

 **Updated : 09/08/16**


	3. Chapter 3 - anomaly

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : RUSH! SasuIno. Fantasy content. Action detected. Adventure alert. Absurd. OOC.**

Chapter ini berisi beberapa adegan kekerasan dan memuat berita yang agak rumit dan (barangkali) membingungkan, juga bersifat khayalan. **Bagi yang masih berminat membaca,** _ **please bear it with me.**_

* * *

 **BLEND X BOND**

 **Perpaduan X Ikatan**

 **-** _anomaly -_

" _filage d'énergie_... _lumière fluorescente_ , _forme_!" gumam Ino merapalkan mantera.

* * *

Sepasang mata biru milik Yamanaka Ino sedang terpancang tajam pada ke empat sosok makhluk yang hendak menyerangnya. Makhluk yang menyerupai mayat hidup itu mulai bangkit tertatih-tatih setelah beberapa saat lalu sempat jatuh terjungkal akibat perlawanan Ino.

Perempuan berambut _blonde_ panjang itu mengernyit ngeri. Ia melompat mundur.

Satu tangan Ino mencoba meraih sebuah pistol yang sedang terselip di pinggangnya. Namun ia sempat ragu. Ia tidak boleh menggunakan pistolnya sembarangan. Terakhir kali ia memakai bakat yang dimiliki kaumnya itu adalah saat ayahnya mati. Terlalu beresiko. Meski sedang lengang, namun tempat yang ia pijaki sekarang masih lah pemukimam manusia. Ada kemungkinan identitasnya terbongkar.

Ino mendelik singkat ke arah atap sebuah rumah. Safir birunya menangkap sebuah sosok yang tengah berdiri disana. ' _Apalagi oleh makhluk berbahaya seperti dia_...' pikirnya.

Sebisa mungkin Ino harus bertahan melewati pertarungan ini. Diselipkannya kembali pistol itu ke wadahnya.

Ino kembali memfokuskan penglihatannya ke depan sambil terus melangkah mundur, menjauhkan jarak dirinya dengan kawanan yang bernapsu menyerangnya itu. Namun ia kalah cepat. Satu dari empat makhluk itu menerjang Ino dengan gesitnya. Tangan besar makhluk itu terjulur untuk menyergap Ino, namun tangan Ino menangkap lengannya duluan.

Dengan susah payah Ino mengangkat tangan itu ke atas dan dilontarkannya tubuh tinggi besar itu ke udara. Syukurlah fisik perempuan itu cukup kuat. Lalu Ino segera memutar badan untuk melarikan diri saat terdengar suara hantaman kasar di atas tanah. Perempuan itu tak repot untuk menoleh. Ia harus bisa kabur dari situasi ini.

Ino terus berlari, namun bunyi keras derap langkah di belakangnya menandakan musuh-musuhnya sedang mengejar. Mereka terus mendekat.

Sementara Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang memperhatikan adegan kejar-kejaran itu merengut.

' _Perempuan itu tidak serius melawan, rupanya_ ,' pikirnya. Apa dugaannya salah tentang perempuan itu?

Sasuke yakin, dengan kemampuan dan refleks gerakan seperti itu, si perempuan tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai manusia normal. Terlebih pergolakan aura yang terpancar dari sosoknya, dan parasnya itu... Kencantikan kuno yang tidak bisa ditemukan sembarangan di zaman ini. Mata merahnya bisa membedakan.

Lantas membuat Sasuke curiga.

Namun perempuan berambut pirang tersebut tidak segera menggunakan kekuatannya. Mengapa?

 _Onyx S_ asuke lanjut menyaksikan.

 _Tap Tap Tap_!

Ino sedang kesulitan. Ia tidak mempersiapkan diri untuk bertarung, sama sekali tak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini akan terjadi. _Heels_ sepatunya sulit untuk diajak berlari kencang. Beruntung, ukuran mayat-mayat hidup di belakangnya membuat mereka kesulitan bergerak di jalanan sempit gang yang sedang ia dan para zombi itu lewati sekarang.

Ino terus berpacu, namun... Ah! Permata biru miliknya melebar.

 _Jalan buntu._ Sasuke yang sedang memperhatikan pun memicingkan mata.

Benar. Perempuan itu terjebak. Tetapi Ino tidak menghentikan ataupun memperlambat larinya sama sekali, melainkan terus mempercepatnya. Saat ia sudah mendekati tembok jalan buntu, Ino melompat ke arah tembok itu sampai satu kakinya memijak tembok dengan cukup keras. Hentakannya membuat tubuh Ino melayang berbalik arah, pada arah para zombi itu datang. Ino bersiap-siap untuk menghantamkan tendangan saat tubuhnya melayang.

 _BRUK_.

Ino mendorong tubuh musuhnya yang berada paling depan dengan menendang menggunakan telapak kakinya. Tepat mengenai ke sasaran.

Tendangan perempuan itu menyebabkan efek domino yang membuat ketiga makhluk di depannya tersungkur bersamaan. Bagus. Ino mendaratkan diri dengan menginjak tubuh zombi yang paling belakang.

Perempuan itu kembali berlari.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. _Boleh juga_.

' _Namun_...,' Sasuke menggeser pandangannya. ' _Apa perempuan itu juga akan bisa melewati mereka yang sedang menghadang di ujung jalan_?'

Benar.

Lagi-lagi Ino menangkap tiga sosok berjubah hitam sedang menunggunya di penghujung jalan. Salah satunya adalah sosok yang tadi dilontarkannya. Lantas dari mana datangnya dua yang lain? Sial. Ternyata para zombi itu masih terus berdatangan.

Ino mendecak ngeri. Ia segera memperlambat langkah.

Perempuan itu menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat musuh-musuhnya sudah kembali mengejar. Ino sudah terkepung.

 _Argh_. Ino frustasi.

Perempuan itu tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia yakin trik perlawanan yang sama –menghantam dan menendang- sudah tidak akan mempan lagi dipakai dua kali. Apalagi ia sedang kalah jumlah. Tidak akan lama lagi sampai ia merasa kelelahan.

Di antara engahan, perempuan berambut pirang itu menghela napas dalam-dalam.

Jika makhluk-makhluk tersebut memang tidak akan bisa dikalahkan dengan serangan fisik, maka Ino tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia masih punya satu cara untuk menghentikan mereka, memang. Cara yang lebih cepat. Tapi apa cara itu bisa berhasil pada mereka? Terlebih, bagaimana dengan resikonya?

Tidak apa. Bukankah kemampuannya memang patut digunakan pada saat-saat seperti ini?

Ino menghentikan langkah.

.

.

Sasuke mengamati Ino yang tengah berhenti bergerak. Apa perempuan itu akhirnya menyerah?

Ck. Jika benar, maka terpaksa ia harus kembali turun tangan. Pemburu-pemburu itu sangat merepotkan.

Namun, saat si lelaki hendak melompat, ia melihat si perempuan mulai membuat gerakan. Sasuke memicingkan mata. Ia menahan lompatannya, mengurungkan niat.

Ino bergegas mengangkat tangan kirinya sejajar hidung, pandangannya dipertajam dan difokuskan ke arah zombi-zombi yang sedang menghadangnya di ujung jalan.

Tangan kanannya kembali menjangkau gagang pistolnya yang sedang terselip di pinggang. Dengan sigap Ino melipat jari tangannya yang sedang terangkat untuk membentuk sebuah segel.

Ia harus melepas bakatnya.

Tapi, seni apa yang harus ia gunakan? Ino harus berhati-hati untuk tidak membuat keributan yang lebih dari ini. Seni yang tidak terlalu memakan banyak energi. Seni yang mampu meredakan kekacauan ini... Pemudaran ingatan!

" _filage d'énergie_... _lumière fluorescente_ ," gumamnya merapalkan mantera.

Ditariknya pistol miliknya yang berwarna hitam legam berpelat perak itu dari wadahnya. Kemudian, perempuan itu mengangkat lengannya sambil pistolnya direntangkan ke arah para zombi yang sedang berdiri di depan.

"... _forme_!" ucap Ino.

 _Wuushh._ Semilir angin yang membawa udara hangat berhembus mengelilingi perempuan itu. Rambut pirangnya tergerai tersapu sang angin.

 _Ruby_ milik Sasuke segera melebar saat mendeteksi adanya pembelokan aliran energi alam. Pistol itu... Sasuke mengenalinya sebagai materialisasi aura. Yang bisa disebut juga sebagai _soul weapon_. Dikenal sebagai perwujudan senjata para penyihir.

" _Mind art,_ " ucap si perempuan memulai.

Sebuah lingkar energi berwarna biru muncul dari moncong pistol yang sedang digenggam perempuan itu. _Lingkaran sihir_? batin Sasuke.

" _-memory mess_!" tegas Ino.

 _BAM!_

Sebuah peluru yang terbentuk dari kilatan cahaya percampuran warna _aqua_ dan _jade_ melesat keluar dari lingkar energi yang sedang berpendar biru terang.

Tak perlu lama bagi tembakan itu untuk menghantam sasaran, tepat mengenai tubuh salah satu makhluk yang menjadi lawan si perempuan.

"AAAARRRGGHH!" Segera saja makhluk itu melolong kesakitan, diikuti kilauan gelombang elektromagnetik berwarna oranye memancar keluar dari tubuh sang zombi. Kilatan listrik itu semakin menyelubinginya saat makhluk itu mengerang makin menjadi-jadi.

Tubuh makhluk berjubah hitam itu berputar-putar, dua tangannya memegangi kepala. Ia sempat terlihat sempoyongan seperti orang linglung, sebelum akhirnya ambruk.

Satu berhasil K.O.

Ino menurunkan tangan kirinya yang sudah selesai membuka segel mantera. Direndahkannya tangan itu sampai sejajar paha. Perempuan itu lalu menyibakkan kembali mantelnya, dengan cepat diambilnya sebuah pistol lain yang sedang diselipkannya di sebuah sarung pistol yang melingkari paha kirinya.

Kini sebuah pistol berwarna perak berpelat hitam sudah diangkatnya sejajar muka.

Ino segera menarik pelatuk pistol hitam dan perak itu secara bergantian, dan bunyi bedebam kembali terdengar samar.

Seperti sebelumnya, sebuah lingkar energi berwarna biru memancar tepat di masing-masing ujung pistol. Peluru yang menyerupai kumpulan butiran sinar melesat keluar dan kembali melayang ke arah zombi-zombi di depan.

 _Bam bam!_

Tepat kena sasaran.

Saat derap langkah dibelakang Ino terdengar semakin keras, perempuan itu segera membalik badan.

Dengan sigap Ino melancarkan serangan sebelum musuh-musuhnya kembali menerjang.

 _Bam bam bam!_

Hal yang sama terjadi pada para zombi itu, persis seperti yang dialami zombi pertama. Kilatan-kilatan cahaya kuning menyelubungi mereka, mengundang erangan kesakitan... dan membuat mereka jatuh tersungkur dengan kepala mencium tanah.

Sementara nun di atas sana, Sasuke kembali menyeringai tipis. Rupanya, dugaannya benar. Sedetik kemudian, sosoknya menghilang.

. . .

Ino mengambil napas panjang. Ia masih terengah sambil tetap mengacungkan kedua pistolnya.

Namun, baru saja Ino hendak merasa lega, ia tiba-tiba teringat akan keberadaan vampir yang menjadi sumber dari segala kekacauan ini.

Perempuan itu segera memutar tubuhnya dan mendongak ke atas untuk menodongkan kedua pistolnya ke arah tempat lelaki tadi berdiri di atap.

Tapi... _aqua_ Ino mengerjap saat tidak melihat lelaki itu di sana.

Perempuan itu sontak memutar lehernya ke kanan dan kiri, mencari-cari sosok yang tidak diketahuinya lawan atau kawan itu. Untuk saat ini, Ino sebaiknya waspada. Kedua tangannya masih teracung, menggenggam erat senjatanya.

 _Tak! Tak!_

Seseorang tiba-tiba muncul secepat kilat di depannya, dan menepak tangan Ino bergantian. Perempuan itu berjengit. Dilihatnya selintas sosok lelaki vampir itu sebelum si lelaki berputar cepat dan menarik kedua tangan Ino ke belakang.

"Akh!" pekik Ino, terkesiap. Ia merasakan kedua tangannya dikunci di atas kepala belakangnya.

"Hati-hati dengan senjatamu," bisik Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di belakang punggung Ino. "penyihir."

Permata biru milik si perempuan membulat lebar, karena dua alasan. Pertama, karena lelaki itu kini tengah memenjara tangannya. Kedua, karena identitasnya telah dengan mudah ketahuan.

Benar.

Penyihir, sebutan itu telah ditujukan pada kaumnya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Namun sudah lama sekali semenjak perempuan itu mendengar seseorang memanggilnya demikian, secara langsung. Seharusnya identitasnya tidak mudah ketahuan. Penyamarannya untuk berbaur dengan kehidupan manusia, hampir sempurna. Pasti karena mata merah itu...

"K-kau!" Perempuan itu mencoba memberontak. Tubuhnya menggeliat ke samping, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman sang vampir.

"Berhenti meronta," tekan Sasuke.

Ino menelan ludah. Sebuah mata pedang sedang diarahkan padanya, ujung permukaan pedang yang terasa dingin itu ditempelkan ke leher jenjangnya.

Ino menegang.

Setelah merasakan perempuan itu mulai terdiam, Sasuke menurunkan pedangnya.

"Lihat itu," gumam si lelaki, menunjuk ke arah sosok-sosok yang sedang terkapar dengan ujung mata pedangnya.

Ino ikut menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuknya.

Lalu, alangkah terkejutnya Ino saat melihat asap sedang mengepul berasal dari tubuh makhluk-makhluk tersebut. Besitan cahaya berelemen listrik masih sesekali terlihat. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi tubuh para zombi itu sedang perlahan-lahan mengempis.

' _Apa-apaan itu_?!' batin Ino syok. Ia berjengit ngeri.

"Makhluk apa mereka?" gumam Ino tanpa sadar.

"Manusia."

Jawaban Sasuke membuat Ino membelalakkan matanya lebar. "Apa?"

Jangan bercanda.

"Tepatnya manusia yang telah terkontaminasi. Para pemburu," lanjut Sasuke.

Ino mendongak ke arah lelaki itu sambil bermimik ngeri, ekspresinya menyiratkan ketidak-percayaan terhadap apa yang Sasuke katakan.

Lelaki itu mendelik ke arah Ino dan berucap dingin. "Itu yang terjadi jika bangsa manusia mendapat injeksi energi dari luar. Selubung aura mereka melemah, yang akan mengganggu kestabilan baik fisik, emosi ataupun spiritual mereka."

Atau dengan kata lain, kondisi itu bisa merubah penampilan fisik dan gangguan mental pada manusia yang terkontaminasi.

"Jangan bergurau!" sanggah Ino.

Tidak masuk akal. Seumur hidup ia tidak pernah mendengar fenomena manusia yang bisa berubah menjadi monster karena alasan gangguan pergolakan energi.

Mata merah Sasuke menatap tajam manik biru Ino. Ia mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya terhadap dua pergelangan tangan Ino, membuat perempuan itu memekik.

Kemudian, lelaki itu mengayunkan pedangnya. Kedua bola mata Ino kembali melebar.

Ino sempat yakin pedang lelaki itu akan dilayangkan untuk menebasnya, namun perempuan itu terpengarah saat pedang tersebut malah diarahkan pada sesosok zombi yang sedang tergeletak di atas tanah di depan mereka.

Tanpa diduga, mata pedang Sasuke menebas kulit pinggang makhluk itu.

Zombi tersebut mengerang. "Graaakkh!"

Ino melonjak, ternyata zombi tersebut masih bernyawa. Ia refleks melangkah mundur. Punggungnya sempat menghantam dada sasuke, membuat perempuan itu berjengit dan kembali menarik badannya ke depan. Kembali merenggangkan jarak tubuh mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" jerit Ino saat ia melihat darah mulai bercucuran dari tempat kulit zombi -yang sebelumnya tak mengeluarkan jejak darah- itu tertebas.

"Membuka kembali jalur energi yang tersumbat," tutur Sasuke kalem. Satu tangannya masih mengunci kedua tangan Ino dan tangannya yang lain menarik kembali pedangnya yang saat ini tengah berpendar ungu.

Ino baru menyadari pancaran warna dari senjata lelaki tersebut.

"Perhatikan," dikte Sasuke.

Ino menurut, karena penasaran.

Benar saja. Kilatan energi elektromagnetik yang semula mengelilingi makhluk itu perlahan tersedot pada sebuah pusat titik putaran cahaya oranye, lalu perlahan-lahan kilatan cahaya itu meredup dan mengalir keluar dari tempat kulit makhluk itu yang tadi tertebas.

Pemandangan tersebut membuat Ino terperangah.

Sasuke mendorong perempuan itu untuk ikut melangkah bersamanya, lalu ia kembali menebas tubuh zombi-zombi lain di titik yang berbeda-beda. Hal yang sama pun terjadi pada mereka.

Kemudian, wujud makhluk-makhluk itu menyusut, barangkali kembali pada ukuran normal.

Benar saja.

Zombi-zombi tadi berubah menjadi sekumpulan sosok manusia. Ino memekik kaget. Rahangnya hampir menganga. Ia mengenali beberapa dari orang-orang itu.

Preman-preman yang dulu pernah mengganggunya.

Belum juga Ino sembuh dari syoknya, ia merasakan tubuhnya sedang ditarik paksa.

Sasuke hendak beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, dan berniat membawa Ino sebagai tawanan.

"Lepaskan aku!" Perempuan itu kembali meronta.

"Hanya jika kau menurunkan senjatamu dan berhenti menjadikanku target seranganmu," ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Kau yang membuatku melakukan itu, vampir!"

Sasuke melirik ke arah kedua pistol Ino yang masih digenggam erat oleh tangan perempuan itu. "Aku tidak akan menyerangmu jika kau tidak melakukannya duluan."

"Apa? Tapi kau lah yang membuatku membereskan pertarunganmu!" jerit Ino.

Sasuke menarik tangan Ino yang sedang terkunci ke belakang. Mendekatkan tubuh perempuan itu ke arahnya. "Kau hanya menyelesaikan sisa dari pertarunganku, penyihir." Ia berbisik.

Mendengarnya, Ino mendesah resah.

"Dan jika kita tidak segera pergi dari sini, mereka akan kembali berdatangan," lanjut si lelaki. "Akan sangat merepotkan."

"Maksudmu, ada lebih banyak lagi makhluk seperti itu?"

Sasuke melirik dingin ke arah Ino. "Lebih banyak dari yang kau bayangkan."

Dilihat Sasuke mimik perempuan itu sedang mengernyit.

"Kau," Sasuke kembali mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Ino. "Turunkan senjatamu," perintahnya.

"Lepaskan aku dulu!"

Sasuke melonggarkan cengkramannya, lalu memutar paksa tubuh Ino agar menghadap ke arahnya. Lelaki itu membiarkan si perempuan merendahkan pistol-pistolnya, namun mata pedangnya masih mengancam, memperhatikan Ino yang dengan terpaksa tengah memasukkan dua senjatanya itu ke dalam wadahnya. Satu di pinggang, dan satu di sebelah paha kirinya.

Setelah melihat perempuan itu bebas dari senjata, Sasuke menarik pedangnya ke atas, memutarnya, lalu segera memasukkannya ke selongsong yang terselip di pinggang, di balik jubah hitamnya. Kemudian, tanpa diduga Ino, lelaki itu kembali menyergap satu lengannya.

"Kau!" sontak Ino protes.

"Kau ikut denganku," ujar Sasuke, matanya masih menyala semerah darah.

"Ha?! Apa mak- Mn!"

Sasuke menarik dan langsung memutar tubuh Ino sampai punggung perempuan itu menabrak tubuh bagian depan si lelaki. Kini kedua tangan Ino tengah terkunci di depan dadanya saat satu lengan Sasuke mengapit tubuh depan perempuan itu dari belakang, merapatkan tubuh Ino pada tubuhnya sendiri. Sementara Ucapan Ino terpotong saat tangan Sasuke yang lain membungkam mulutnya.

"Mm!"

Tak perlu basa-basi lagi, Sasuke segera membawa tubuh sanderanya untuk ikut melompat bersamanya. Mereka meloncati atap demi atap.

Ino mencoba meronta, namun ia tidak bisa. Lengan sasuke mengapit tubuhnya kuat.

Tak lama kemudian, sang purnama berhasil membawa siluet mereka menghilang di kesenyapan malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung.**

* * *

Oke. Vika kembali menulis cerita dengan _content_ yang lumayan rumit.

Baru kali ini aku mencoba menulis genre fantasy, action, romance dan adventure to be sekaligus. Jadi, maafkan jika kacau balau. –aku masih perlu banyak belajar–

Kalau ada pertanyaan dan saran, silahkan tulis di kotak review :)

* * *

 **-Kolom balas review reader yang tidak login-**

Pertama, terimakasih banyak buat semua yang udah review!

 **Guest :** makasih dibilang keren XD okeey, kalo kamu baca terus, aku semangat lanjutin kook *eaa

 **xoxo** : punyaa, itu di atas udah dijelasin dikit XD

 **JelLyFisH** :siaap, baca dan komen terus ya biar bikin author semangaat

 **sasuino23** : sasu cape udah bertarung duluan (?) dan sasu mau buktiin kalo ino penyihir, makanya dia sengaja diam aja. Kedepannya makin manis kook, yosh! XD

 **See you in next chap.**

Catatan : Jangan lupa baca juga **THERAPY**! XD

". . . ."

APASIH?! *PLAK/ *DITEMBAKINO/ *DIGOLOKSASUKE/ *DITENDANGINREADERRAMERAME/

* * *

 **Updated : 13/08/16**


	4. Chapter 4 - contract

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : RUSH! SasuIno. Fantasy content. Action detected. Adventure alert. Absurd. OOC.**

Chapter ini memuat berita yang bersifat fiktif dan membingungkan. Bagi yang berminat membaca, **_please bear it with me_** _._

* * *

 **BLEND X BOND**

 **Perpaduan X Ikatan**

 **-** _contract -_

Ino masih belum yakin apakah keputusannya menjalin kontrak dengan seorang vampir memanglah hal yang tepat. Rasanya lebih seperti dirinya saja yang sedang dimanfaatkan oleh lelaki itu.

* * *

Kedamaian yang mencekam terasa ganjil memenuhi udara malam.

Sepasang siluet milik dua sosok makhluk menjadi satu-satunya bayangan yang bergerak di keremangan purnama.

Yamanaka Ino sedang tertawan. Tubuhnya terkukung oleh cengkraman kuat lengan seorang lelaki yang diyakininya sebagai vampir. Makhluk kuno yang keberadaannya telah lama hilang ditelan zaman, namun sejarahnya tak pernah hilang. Yang entah mengapa, kini tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, dan menyergapnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, perempuan itu mencoba berontak, namun tetap tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Ino merasa tak berdaya.

Perempuan besafir biru itu yakin dirinya akan dibawa ke sarang vampir, namun betapa terkejutnya Ino saat menyadari dimana keberadaan mereka sekarang. Manik si perempuan melebar saat lompatan terakhir Uchiha Sasuke, sang vampir, mendarat di batang sebuah pohon dedalu rindang yang sudah sangat ia kenali.

Sasuke menyondongkan tubuhnya. Satu tangannya yang tengah membekap Ino direndahkan, lalu dijulurkannya untuk meraih bingkai jendela sebuah kamar.

Merasakan mulutnya bebas, segera saja perempuan bersurai pirang itu mengeluarkan jeritan tertahan. "Apartemenku!" Ino terguncang, "B-bagaimana bisa kau-"

 _SRAAK._

Pekikan tersebut teredam oleh bunyi jendela yang digeser paksa. Tak perlu lama lagi sampai keduanya meloncat untuk memasuki ruangan.

Ino meronta lebih keras. "Kenapa-"

"Mataku melacak rantai auramu." Jelas Sasuke seraya menunduk singkat ke arah Ino. Sepasang _ruby_ nya masih berkilat merah.

Si perempuan merasa napasnya tertahan saat mendengar jawaban tersebut. Melacak aura? Oke, itu menjelaskan segalanya.

Sasuke kembali menempatkan perhatiannya pada pemandangan malam di luar jendela. Kemudian lelaki itu menutup rapat jendela kamar tersebut, menarik gorden hingga menutupi setengah bingkainya. Membiarkan secercah sinar rembulan masuk menerangi ruangan yang kini sudah berubah temaram.

"Di luar sana tidak aman. Lebih banyak pemburu berkeliaran." Si lelaki menambahkan.

Tetapi Ino tak menghiraukan penuturan tersebut. Ia lebih mempertanyakan, mengapa kini kediamannya sampai dilibatkan?

"Mau apa kau?!" Ino tak bisa tinggal diam.

Sasuke belum bersuara. Setelah memastikan tak ada yang mengejar, lelaki itu mulai menempatkan perhatiannya pada si perempuan yang kini sedang gigih menggeliat.

Sasuke melonggarkan dekapannya.

Ino berhenti bergerak, merasakan badan dan lengannya terbebas. Namun tidak lama. Ino kembali merasakan tubuhnya diputar paksa untuk menghadap sosok lelaki yang sedang menawannya. Dilihatnya sang vampir sedang mengarahkan sebilah belati perak sambil memicingkan mata merahnya ke arah perempuan itu.

Mata merah itu... terlihat berpendar indah di kegelapan. Ino menelan ludah. Ia dibuat terpana meski hanya sesaat, karena sebuah rantai chakra tiba-tiba melilit tubuhnya, mengunci pergerakan perempuan itu.

Ino menunduk, dan seketika dibuat terheran, bagaimana bisa rantai energi yang seharusnya tak kasat mata itu juga dapat terlihat jelas olehnya?

Pasti ulah mata merah itu lagi...

"Apa kau takut padaku, penyihir?" desis Sasuke, seraya mendongakkan dagu Ino dengan bilah belatinya.

Untaian kata itu membuat Ino makin terguncang, namun hanya sementara.

"Aku tidak takut," jawab Ino cepat, membalas tatapan intens lelaki di depannya. Ia menolak menunjukkan kelemahannya.

Sasuke menilik tajam raut perempuan itu. Tak ada keraguan dalam kalimatnya, memang. Namun ekspresinya jelas menunjukkan kebingungan. "Bagus."

"Apa yang kau mau?" Ino mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Informasi."

Si perempuan mengerutkan alis.

"Terangkan padaku tentang keadaan dunia di zaman ini," titah si lelaki.

Kerutan di kening Ino bertambah dalam. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke tak segera menjawab. Arah pandangannya diturunkan ke bawah, melirik ke arah dua senjata yang dimiliki Ino.

Lelaki itu membawa kembali matanya untuk menatap kedua manik si perempuan yang sedang berpendar biru. "Aku tidak akan menyerangmu, jika kau pun melakukan hal yang sama," ujar Sasuke.

Ucapan itu membuat Ino melempar tatapan tanya. Jika ia tidak salah mengartikan, lelaki di depannya seperti sedang menetapkan sebuah kondisi. Ia masih terdiam, sekedar untuk menimbang dan membaca keadaan.

Menjadikan vampir sebagai musuh adalah hal yang buruk. Apalagi untuk saat ini, ketika tubuhnya kelelahan akibat tiba-tiba melepas bakatnya. Disamping itu, Ino sama sekali belum bisa mencerna seluruh situasi yang saat ini sedang menjeratnya. Ia pun butuh penjelasan.

"Baik. Lepaskan aku dulu," ucap Ino menyetujui, ia tak punya pilihan lain.

Sasuke menatap sejenak perempuan itu, menimbang apa benar perempuan di depannya dapat dipercaya. Akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk bertaruh. Dengan perlahan ia menurunkan belatinya, dan menggunakan benda itu untuk memotong tali chakra yang sedang menjerat tubuh si perempuan.

Kini Ino terbebas. Ia segera mengambil beberapa langkah mundur, membuat jarak. "Satu hal yang ingin kupastikan. Siapa kau?"

Sasuke menatap datar perempuan itu. "Kau sudah tahu identitasku, nona penyihir."

"Jadi benar, kau vampir?"

"Begitu para manusia menyebutku."

Ino menelan ludah, merasa sedikit terkejut. Ternyata benar dugaannya tentang lelaki itu. "Lantas, mengapa kau memintaku menjelaskan keadaan dunia?"

"Aku baru terbangun, dan menyadari dunia sudah mengalami perubahan."

Ino dibuat mengerutkan alis. "Terbangun? Apa maksudmu?"

"Sepekan lalu, aku kembali terjaga setelah mengalami tidur panjang. Yang ternyata selama tiga perempat abad," jelas Sasuke, tanpa basa basi lagi.

Ino terkesiap dan hampir menganga, namun sekuat tenaga ia tahan. Yang benar saja, tiga perempat abad? 75 tahun? Perempuan itu memang pernah mendengar bahwa kaum vampir bukan makhluk fana. Namun, apakah tidur selama itu juga termasuk dalam daftar kemampuan mereka?

"Jadi itu alasan mengapa makhluk legenda sepertimu tiba-tiba muncul di kota ini, karena kau terbangun disini?"

"Tidak," koreksi Sasuke. "Kejaran para pemburu yang mengantarku menuju tempat ini."

 _Makhluk setengah monster setengah manusia tadi,_ batin Ino.

"Lalu?"

"Tempat ini berbeda." Sasuke memulai. "Terlalu banyak cahaya buatan. Para pemburu mengalami peningkatan jumlah secara dratis. Dan yang paling krusial adalah, selubung energi alam telah menyusut."

Lelaki itu berhenti sejenak, pupilnya yang semula berpendar merah dalam keremangan, kini memekat hitam. "Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi ketika aliran energi yang menyelubungi bumi ini melemah, kan?"

Ino tertegun, terutama karena melihat perubahan warna mata sang vampir. Ia mengerjap dua kali. "Dunia terancam hancur," gumamnya.

Benar. Seperti halnya lapisan ozon yang bersifat ilmiah, terdapat lapisan lain yang memenuhi ruang atmosfir bumi secara alamiah, yakni selubung prana alam. Jika keduanya, atau salah satu lapisan itu menghilang, maka keseimbangan dunia akan terganggu.

Jadi, secara tidak langsung lelaki di depan Ino berkata bahwa dia dapat melihat pergolakan energi alam? Namun itu tidaklah aneh, seperti halnya dengan kaumnya. Meski tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas, namun klan Ino dapat merasakan pergolakan energi tersebut.

Ino menghela nafas. Ini pertama kalinya si perempuan menjumpai makhluk yang disebut vampir, secara langsung. Selama ini, ia hanya mendengar sedikit kisah mengenai mereka, hanya sedikit. Jujur saja, dibalik ketegangan dan kecemasan yang sedang dirasakannya sekarang, banyak hal yang ingin ia ajukan.

Dilihat Ino, lawan bicaranya mengangguk. "Bukankah, bangsamu lah yang paling dirugikan atas kondisi ini? Sepertinya, jumlah kalian telah banyak berkurang."

Belum habis rasa kaget Ino, lelaki itu malah menambahnya. Memang benar, dalam puluhan tahun belakangan ini jumlah kaumnya terus berkurang karena pemburuan dan pemusnahan besar-besaran oleh manusia. Tetapi, bagi seseorang yang baru saja bangun dari tidur panjang selama puluhan tahun, mengherankan bila lelaki itu bisa langsung menyimpulkan keadaan dan jumlah bangsa penyihir hanya dalam waktu sepekan. Apakah bangsa vampir juga dapat mendeteksi keberadaan mereka?

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Bukankah sedari dulu penampilan fisik yang mencolok membuat kalian selalu mudah ditemukan?"

"Benar. Tetapi di zaman ini, manusia telah banyak berpenampilan menyerupai kami. Pupil dan rambut dengan warna serupa. Bagaimana ka-"

"Jadi, karena itu kau bisa mudah hidup berbaur dengan manusia di zaman ini," potong Sasuke paham. "Sayangnya, lensa mata dan warna rambut buatan tidak dapat mengelabuiku. Mata ini bisa melihat hal yang tidak bisa dilihat manusia." Sekilas mata merah itu kembali berpendar.

Ino mulai merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. "Kau bisa mendeteksi keberadaan kami, seperti yang kau lakukan padaku sebelumnya," gumamnya.

"Tepatnya, mata ini lah yang bisa."

Sekali lagi, jawaban tersebut dapat menjelaskan segalanya. Jika begitu, bukankah makhluk di depannya tergolong berbahaya? Ino tidak akan bisa kabur, sejauh apapun ia pergi mata itu tetap bisa melacaknya.

"Cukup. Giliranku," ujar Sasuke dengan suara sedingin es, membuat Ino kembali tersadar. "Kenapa kau bisa mengenaliku, sebagai vampir?"

"Mata merah dan ciri fisikmu, deskripsi mengenai kaummu sudah diberikan kepada klan kami sejak lama."

Sasuke bertanya seperti demikian bukan tanpa dasar. Penyandang marga Uchiha selalu memiliki harga diri dan ego tinggi dalam menjaga kehormatan bangsanya. Merasa sebagai superior, selama ini klannya tidak akan pernah sembarangan menampakkan diri di tengah peradaban manusia. Tak banyak manusia yang bisa berinteraksi langsung dengan vampir, karenanya baik keberadaan maupun informasi mengenai meraka akan tetap terjaga kerahasiannya.

Meski demikian, cerita mengenai vampir banyak dikisahkan dalam sejarah kuno, yang seringkali memuat informasi yang tidak benar. Manusia gemar sekali menerka-nerka mengenai sosok mereka, sehingga munculah istilah 'vampir' dengan penjabaran yang tidak masuk akal. Yang akhirnya julukan itu disandangkan kepada mereka.

Berbeda halnya dengan penyihir -sebutan bagi pemilik nama Yamanaka-. Sebagai sama-sama penyandang kekuatan, kedua bangsa itu sempat beberapa kali berseteru. Sedikit wajar bila keduanya memiliki secuil informasi mengenai klan masing-masing.

"Pemburu. Apa mereka juga memiliki informasi itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" sangkal Ino. "Kami masih memiliki peraturan yang harus dijaga, untuk apa kami berkoar mengenai itu kepada manusia? Apalagi yang telah terkontaminasi."

Jelas sekali perempuan itu membeci bangsa manusia yang telah merenggut kedamaian kaumnya.

Dalam keremangan, Sasuke nampak merenungkan sesuatu. Bukannya Ino mencemaskan lelaki itu, ia hanya merasa penasaran dengan semua ini sehingga kembali bertanya. "Kenapa?"

Si lelaki masih terdiam, lalu menolehkan wajah ke samping, ke arah jendela. Wajah tampannya tampak bercahaya ternaungi sinar remang rembulan.

"Pemburu. Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak. Menipisnya selubung energi alam dan peningkatan jumlah pemburu, aku yakin memiliki keterkaitan," gumamnya.

"Sebenarnya siapa itu pemburu, dan mengapa pula mereka mengejarmu?"

"Sebutan bagi makhluk yang mengincar kekuatan dari pupil merah milik kaumku."

Ino mengatupkan mulutnya, mencerna informasi yang sedang ia serap. Ternyata benar. Nampaknya semua kekuatan vampir berasal dari pupil mereka.

"Tapi, sebelumnya kau bilang bahwa mereka adalah manusia. Bagaimana bisa manusia berubah menjadi monster? Aku tidak pernah melihat yang seperti itu."

Sasuke meluruskan kepalanya, tatapan netra hitamnya kembali ditempatkan pada Ino. "Awalnya, pemburu adalah seorang alkemis."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Ino memandang Sasuke dengan mata yang melebar. "Alkemis, ilmuan manusia yang mempelajari alkimia," gumam Ino, "Merekalah asal mula klanku dituding sebagai penyihir," paham perempuan itu.

"Benar. Fokus mereka adalah hidup abadi seperti Uchiha dan kemampuan pemanfaatan energi kehidupan seperti Yamanaka. Akibat tak kunjung membuahkan hasil, pada akhirnya mereka memburu pupil merah yang dipercaya sebagai _elixir_ hidup abadi dan meracik ramuan penghambat energi spiritual. Yang akan bereaksi saat bersentuhan dengan chakra seorang Uchiha."

Ino mengatupkan dua tangan di depan mulutnya. "Tidak mungkin. Alkemis sudah jarang sekali ditemukan sekarang. Lalu maksudmu, para pemburu itu..."

"Mereka hanya manusia biasa yang mengkonsumsi ramuan penghambat aliran energi tersebut."

Ino mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Biasanya pemburu bergerak atas kesadaran sendiri, membuat jumlah mereka terbatas. Tapi berbeda dari zaman dulu, para pemburu yang tadi kau temui tidak sadar diri mereka sudah terinfeksi ramuan itu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Prediksiku, dalang dari para pemburu yang entah siapa itu, telah menyebarkan ramuan tersebut secara masal." Sasuke menatap Ino yang masih tampak kebingungan lekat-lekat.

"Jadi setiap orang di dunia ini bisa berpotensi berubah menjadi monster?"

"Tidak. Menghambat aliran energi seseorang bukanlah hal yang mudah. Setidaknya harus dilakukan berulang dengan dosis yang tepat."

"L-lalu bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Sasuke memalingkan pandangan. Ia baru saja terbangun dan belum punya cukup waktu untuk menginterogasi keadaan di zaman ini.

Ino terdiam sejenak, berfikir. " _Drugs_. Kurasa itu cara paling lazim yang berlaku di zaman ini."

Si lelaki kembali menempatkan fokusnya pada Ino saat perempuan itu melanjutkan. "Narkoba dan obat terlarang lain akan dikonsumsi secara terus menerus oleh orang yang sudah kecanduan."

Sasuke mengamati Ino sesaat, menimbang. "Itu penjelasan yang paling masuk akal."

Bisa jadi. Dalam puluhan tahun keabsenannya, peredaran benda haram itu barangkali sudah marak di peradaban zaman ini. Meski masih secara sembunyi-sembunyi, memang sedari dulu pun sudah banyak manusia yang berbisnis di bidang itu.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya si perempuan, merasa sang vampir tidak memberi informasi ini secara cuma-cuma.

Raut sang vampir yang memang sudah sedingin es berubah menjadi serius.

"Aku butuh kekuatanmu," ujar Sasuke. "Seperti yang kau tahu, kekuatanmu bisa melemahkan mereka."

Ino mengernyitkan dahi, perasaannya berubah tidak enak. "Lantas?"

"Sebagai gantinya, aku dapat mencarikan Yamanaka lain untukmu."

Ino mematung, tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan. Kemudian perempuan itu tertawa hambar. "Jangan meremehkan, tuan vampir. Aku paham kondisi klanku saat ini, kau pikir akan semudah itu mereka ditemukan? Lagipula, mengapa aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang hanya akan menguntungkan seluruh klanmu?"

Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum mengambil langkah maju, mendekati tempat si perempuan. Ino merasakan tangannya mengepal di samping pistol-pistolnya, saat vampir itu menyondongkan tubuhnya ke depan.

"Jangan khawatir, nona penyihir. Klanku tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini." Sasuke melihat perempuan di depannya melempar tatapan 'kau pikir aku percaya begitu saja dengan ucapanmu'. Lalu lelaki itu menarik kembali tubuhnya. "Karena sudah tidak ada lagi klan Uchiha di dunia ini."

Ino mendadak dibuat terdiam dengan penuturan itu. "Tidak ada lagi...? Maksudmu?"

Hening.

"Aku adalah Uchiha yang terakhir."

Manik Ino melebar, hanya untuk melihat netra gelap milik lelaki di depannya berkilat tajam.

x x x

Ino masih belum yakin apakah keputusannya untuk bekerja sama dengan seorang vampir adalah tepat, atau tidak.

Namun kini dirinya sudah terlanjur terlibat, dan ia sudah tahu terlalu banyak.

Vampir dan penyihir, dua sebutan yang diberikan manusia kepada ras _humanoid_ pengguna energi alam dan spiritual. Namun, muncul makhluk lain yang ternyata merupakan perwujudan dari fitrah dan hasrat keserakahan manusia, yang disebut pemburu. Bahkan beberapa hari lalu, Ino sempat terlibat pertarungan dengan beberapa dari mereka.

Sekarang ia paham mengapa dirinya tak pernah melihat sosok pemburu, atau pun vampir sebelumnya. Rupanya, pemburu hanya akan muncul jika aura tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan chakra vampir. Disisi lain, klan vampir telah tiada, menyisakan satu-satunya yang masih tersisa, yakni lelaki yang kini telah menjalin kontrak dengannya. Semuanya berhubungan.

Perempuan berparas ayu itu tidak begitu paham mengapa klan vampir yang dikisahkan _immortal_ bisa musnah, begitu pula dengan alasan yang menyebabkannya. Namun Uchiha Sasuke -nama vampir itu- berkata bahwa julukan sebagai makhluk abadi itu hanya khiasan semata dari masa hidup mereka yang panjang.

Kesepakatan yang ditawarkan Sasuke memang menggiurkan, namun lebih dari itu barangkali Ino hanya merasa penasaran. Perempuan itu memang telah mendengar sebagian kecil cerita mengenai makhluk bernama vampir itu dari para leluhur mereka. Tapi, tidak berarti semua informasi itu benar.

Lagipula, variasi definisi vampir yang diciptakan oleh imajinasi manusia ternyata tidak berlaku bahkan merujuk sedikit pun pada sasuke. Oke ralat, meski beberapa masih berlaku.

Saat Ino menanyakan apakah lelaki itu menghisap darah untuk makan, Sasuke hanya menatap dingin ke arahnya dan memberikan satu komentar, 'kuno'.

Saat itu juga Ino merasa dirinya bodoh karena sudah bertanya.

Makhluk setengah kelelawar yang haus darah. Ternyata itu adalah pembendaharaan kuno yang menggambarkan vampir. Nyatanya, lelaki itu pun bisa berkeliaran di bawah naungan sinar mentari sesuka hati, tidak lenyap seperti kata mitos. Lagipula, Ino tidak menemukan keberadaan taring yang menjadi ciri khas vampir pada rahang Sasuke.

Meski mata merah, umur panjang dan wajah tampan masih berlaku pada lelaki itu.

Seperti halnya julukan yang ditujukan pada kaum si perempuan. Pemuja setan, pengguna-guna dan jelmaan iblis. Semua itu hanya karangan manusia belaka mengenai perumpamaan yang merujuk pada klannya.

Oke. Ino memang tidak bisa selamanya hidup dalam penyamaran dan terus tinggal membaur di antara manusia yang telah memburu klannya. Selama ini apa yang ia lakukan semata-mata untuk bertahan hidup demi bisa berkumpul dengan kaumnya yang sedang tersebar, suatu hari nanti.

Lalu tiba-tiba, seorang vampir datang dan mengajukan kesepakatan seperti demikian. Apalagi yang harus ia pertimbangkan?

Kini, sudah satu purnama terlewat semenjak pertemuannya dengan Sasuke, dan belum banyak yang berubah dari keadaan mereka. Keduanya belum bisa akur dan berkomunikasi seperlunya saja. Bahkan mereka masih gemar menodongkan senjata masing-masing. Jika begini, bagaimana nasib kerjasama mereka?

Lelaki itu masih harus mencari informasi seputar dunia setelah 75 tahun hibernasi. Sementara Ino, masih perlu beberapa persiapan sebelum ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kota dan melakukan perjalanan. Kemajuannya adalah, kini mereka tahu sedikit cara untuk menghindari kejaran para pemburu, yaitu dengan menghindari berjalan di kerumunan. Juga, memastikan mata merah milik sang vampir agar di non-aktifkan. Meski hanya berlaku sementara karena chakra vampir tidak hanya berpusat pada mata merahnya saja.

Tentu saja Ino tidak bisa terus-terusan menggunakan 'sihir'nya untuk melumpuhkan para pemburu tersebut. Bakatnya itu membutuhkan energi dari auranya. Sementara selubung aura akan menipis jika terus-terusan digunakan dan perlu waktu lima tahun bagi seorang penyihir untuk kembali mengumpulkannya dari awal.

Jika begini terus, Ino bisa mati kehabisan energi kehidupan bahkan sebelum ia bisa berkumpul dengan klannya.

Perempuan yang kini tengah melamun sendirian itu menghela napas panjang. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia memikirkan ini. Apa keputusannya menjalin kontrak dengan seorang vampir memanglah hal yang tepat?

Rasanya lebih seperti dirinya saja yang sedang dimanfaatkan oleh lelaki itu.

 _SRAAKK._

Bunyi jendela yang dibuka paksa terdengar cukup keras, membuat Ino melonjak dan refleks menolehkan kepala.

Ino berdecak saat melihat sosok yang memang telah ia duga identitasnya. "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali." Perempuan itu bangkit dari kursi yang sedang ia duduki, "Hentikan kebiasaanmu memasuki apartemenku lewat jendela!"

Sasuke hanya mendelik singkat ke arah perempuan itu. "Merepotkan."

Ino sudah akan menjerit nyaring jika ia tidak sadar bahwa ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Alhasil, perempuan itu hanya mengelus dadanya dan mendengus pelan.

"Jadi, berhasil mendapat informasi?" tanya Ino, dengan nada yang dipaksa tenang.

"Ya. Kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini," sahut Sasuke sambil berlalu.

"Apa?" Ino terkesiap. "Kenapa?"

"Lebih banyak manusia yang telah terkontaminasi datang ke kota ini. Yang artinya, lebih banyak pemburu."

Ino meremas puncak kepalanya, satu tangan menumpu badannya yang mendadak terasa melemas. Tentu saja itu yang akan terjadi jika mereka menghabisi seluruh pemburu di kota. Entah dalang dari pemburu itu akhirnya sadar anak buah mereka tiba-tiba banyak yang hilang ingatan –efek diserang Ino- atau hanya para manusia yang merasa bisnis narkoba mereka terganggu, yang pasti situasi ini sudah bertambah pelik.

Atau lebih buruk lagi, bila ternyata para pemburu itu kini sadar bahwa ada seorang vampir yang sekarang tinggal di kota.

Melihat Ino yang tampak keberatan, Sasuke lanjut berkata. "Namun terserah padamu jika lebih memilih tinggal dan menghabisi mereka disini."

Ino segera melempar _death glare_ ke arah si lelaki. "Kukatakan berkali-kali padamu, 'sihir'ku memakai banyak tenaga. Jika auraku habis maka tamat juga riwayatku, vampir," tekan perempuan itu.

Apalagi belakangan ini Ino sudah memakai terlalu banyak sihirnya. Jika benar lelaki itu butuh kekuatannya maka seharusnya Sasuke lebih mempertimbangkan mengenai hal ini. tetapi si lelaki nampak tidak peduli. Jika terus begini, bukan salah Ino bila merasa hanya dirinya yang sedang dimanfaatkan.

"Kau tidak perlu gusar mengenai hal itu," sahut Sasuke enteng.

Ino mengepalkan tangannya. Seenaknya saja lelaki itu bicara demikian. Kehabisan selubung aura memang tidak akan membuatnya mati, namun tetap saja dirinya akan sekarat sampai seluruh auranya kembali terbentuk, yang berarti ia harus menunggu selama lima tahun.

Dan catat, perempuan itu menolak berada dalam kondisi menyedihkan seperti demikian.

Baru saja Ino hendak memulai pertikaian -untuk kesekian puluh kalinya- dengan lelaki dingin itu, tiba-tiba suara jeritan terdengar dari arah lantai bawah apartemen mereka.

Diikiuti dengan suara geraman.

Perempuan pemilik rambut pirang itu menegang, sementara Sasuke berubah waspada.

"Kau." Ino memancangkan safir birunya tajam ke arah Sasuke. "Jangan bilang barusan kau mengaktifkan _sharingan_ mu?!"

 _Sharingan_ adalah sebutan bagi pupil merah kaum vampir.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya berdecih sebelum akhirnya melompat turun lewat jendela.

Argh. Ino ingin sekali menjerit dan menembak lelaki itu tepat di jantungnya, tapi ia tidak punya waktu untuk itu.

Sedetik kemudian si perempuan sudah berlari ke arah pintu, bergegas turun ke lantai bawah.

Baru menuruni sepuluh anak tangga, dilihatnya sesosok mayat hidup sudah terpental menubruk tembok. Disertai dengan suara jeritan penghuni apartemen yang sekarang tengah berhamburan keluar dari ruangan mereka. Di ambang gerbang masuk, sesosok vampir terlihat sedang menebas tiga zombi sekaligus. Pedang hitamnya dililit rantai chakra yang berpendar ungu. Disampingnya tergeletak sesosok makhluk yang perlahan sedang kembali berubah wujud menjadi manusia.

Ino mulai panik. Terutama saat melihat para manusia berkumpul sambari menjerit histeris penuh ketakutan. Meskipun ia tidak menyukai bangsa manusia, tapi Ino tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat para manusia terluka begitu saja. Apalagi saat dirinya terlibat dalam mengundang seluruh kekacauan ini.

Sesampainya Ino di koridor lantai bawah, Sasuke mulai memberi perhatian.

"Serahkan makhluk ini padaku. Kau urusi manusia," ucap lelaki itu, matanya yang kini menyala merah melirik Ino singkat.

Perempuan itu melempar delikan 'seenaknya saja kau' pada sang vampir, lalu ia berhenti berlari. Dilihatnya sekeliling. Wajah-wajah penghuni apartemen yang sudah lama ia kenal, sedang memekik penuh kengerian di pojokan kamar yang daun pintunya telah rusak.

Ino memandang mereka sesaat, setelah ini pandangan orang-orang itu padanya pasti akan berbeda. Jika identitasnya sebagai penyihir terungkap... Ino menggeleng, ia hanya tinggal menghapus ingatan mereka.

Jeritan di pojok lain apartemen terdengar nyaring. Rupanya sesosok zombi hendak menyerang, namun lagi-lagi dihentikan oleh tusukan pedang Sasuke. "Mereka mengganggu. Buat para manusia itu tidak sadarkan diri," ucap si lelaki tidak sabaran.

Ino mendengus. Seenaknya saja vampir itu memerintah tanpa memikirkan kondisinya. Ini akan merepotkan. Ada puluhan manusia di apartemen tersebut, belum lagi orang-orang di sekitar hunian mereka yang Ino yakini sudah banyak yang terjaga. Dengar saja jeritan-jeritan yang merambah ke luar apartemen. Apa Ino harus menidurkan satu blok pemukiman?

Tapi ini bukan saatnya Ino mengkhawatirkan stok auranya. Ia pun harus segera beraksi. Perempuan itu bergegas pergi ke luar apartemen. Benar saja, dilihatnya kericuhan terjadi disana. Tidak ada waktu lagi.

" _Bzhshchyessh... ash... schazz...,_ " desis si perempuan seraya menarik kedua pistolnya dari wadah.

Lalu ia merapatkan dua tangannya seraya mengatupkan kedua punggung pistol berbeda warna itu. " _Mind art_ ,"

Ino merentangkan tangannya di atas kepala dan mengarahkan moncong pistolnya pada langit malam. "— _Lullaby_!"

 _BAM!_

Segera saja perempuan itu merasakan auranya tersedot saat dua pistolnya menembakan amunisi energi. Sebuah lingkar energi berukuran besar muncul di angkasa gelap blok itu dan segera menghujani tempat tersebut dengan lesatan-lesatan cahaya biru yang menghujam tepat ke arah seluruh manusia disana.

Tak lama kemudian suara jeritan melemah dan kericuhan mulai teredam saat puluhan, mungkin ratusan raga manusia disana mulai terjatuh dalam lelap.

Setelah selesai, Ino menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak terjatuh dengan lengan yang tertumpu ke tanah. Napasnya terengah. Sial. Seninya kali ini mengkonsumsi lebih banyak energi aura daripada yang ia prediksikan.

" _GAAUUM!"_ Sebuah auman tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah belakang Ino.

Perempuan itu hendak kembali mengangkat pistolnya, namun mayat hidup itu sudah keburu terjengkang terkena hantaman sebilah belati keperakan.

Ino menengok, dan melihat Sasuke sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil mengayunkan pedang. Bilah chakra melesut keluar dan menebas kulit zombi terakhir tersebut. Selanjutnya, mereka menyaksikan makhluk itu menyusut dan kembali pada penampilan manusianya.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan, melihat banyak tubuh manusia tergeletak disana. "Boleh juga," komentarnya.

Sementara Ino berdiri tertatih di depannya, seraya menyimpan kembali pistol-pistolnya. Mendesah pelan, ia berkata. "Kita harus segera pergi dari sini."

. . .

Ia tak berdaya. Selubung auranya menipis dan ia merasakan dirinya melemah.

Ino bahkan tidak punya cukup kekuatan untuk mulai menyalahkan Sasuke atas semua yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu .

Bukan berarti perempuan itu lemah, tubuhnya hanya belum bisa beradaptasi dengan _sudden shock_ yang ditimbulkan dari pergolakan energi dalam tubuhnya, apalagi kehilangan aura sebanyak ini. Tinggal berbaur di antara manusia membuatnya tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menyegel kemampuannya.

Saat ini Ino hanya diam sambil tangannya bergerak untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya. Ia bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk beristirahat.

"Kita masih punya cukup waktu, kenapa tergesa?" tanya Sasuke yang sedikit keheranan dengan sikap perempuan itu. "Kau telah menghapus ingatan para manusia itu, jadi tak perlu khawatir dengan identitasmu."

"Kita harus pergi sebelum _KAU_ kembali mengundang keributan," jawab Ino, masih mencoba mengabaikan keberadaan vampir itu.

Lagipula, meskipun ingatan para manusia itu dihapus, siapa yang akan menjelaskan mengenai semua kerusakan yang terjadi?

"Dengan kondisi seperti itu, kau hanya akan merepotkan," ujar si lelaki.

Ino menahan gerakannya. Ck. Kali ini perempuan itu menoleh dan membidik Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau pikir salah siapa keadaanku seperti ini?" geramnya.

Sasuke tetap tidak berekspesi. Tatapannya masih sedingin angin malam.

Ino menghela napas singkat. "Sudah cukup." Ungkapnya seraya mulai bangkit berdiri. "Tidak ada hal baik yang akan datang dengan tetap tinggal bersamamu."

Netra gelap Sasuke melebar saat melihat si perempuan berbalik badan dan hendak berjalan ke arah pintu. Lelaki berambut hitam itu mencengkram lengan Ino untuk menahannya, membuat perempuan itu menoleh. "Apa maksudmu?"

 _Aqua_ Ino menatap _onyx_ Sasuke intens. "Aku menggunakan seluruh auraku untuk menjatuhkan musuh-musuhmu. Lalu apa yang kau berikan untukku?" tuntut perempuan itu. "Tidak ada. Kau hanya memanfaatkan kekuatanku," lanjutnya, memandang remeh si lelaki.

Sasuke menguatkan cengkramannya atas lengan Ino, membuat perempuan itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Akan kubuat kau menelan kembali ucapanmu, penyihir," bisik Sasuke.

Ino melihat mata hitam si lelaki berubah merah. Sesaat kemudian, ia merasakan jari lelaki itu mendongakkan dagunya. Lalu Sasuke perlahan menyondongkan wajahnya mendekati wajah si perempuan.

Dan hal terakhir yang dilihat Ino adalah... _sharingan_ Sasuke yang sedang mengkilat semerah darah, sebelum perlahan perempuan itu dipaksa menutup mata saat merasakan bibir lelaki itu di mulutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung.**

* * *

Chapter ini membingungkan gak? Kalo iya, kita tos! lol -Soalnya banyak 'info penting' di chap ini-

Well yeah, vika lagi mengarang bebas. Gapapa yah, namanya juga fanfic.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu apalagi yang bisa aku tulis setelah ini. vika dying *nangis* *digampar* *nangislagi*

Bagi yang nunggu romance, sabar dulu ya. Chapter depan, barangkali?

Btw, chap ini udah dibikin panjang nih jadi aku mau istirahat dulu ya :p

Revieeew.

* * *

 **-Kolom balas review reader yang tidak login-**

Pertama, terimakasih banyak buat semua yang udah review!

 **JelLyFisH** : ini udah panjang *yeay* eumm, sabar ya mereka ga bisa ujug-ujug falling in love kan~

 **koalasabo** : koala-chan, SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN! Semoga yang baik-baik datang padamu ya~ telat ngucapin sehari doang mah dimaafin lah yaa~ masih penasaran ga? Atau malah tambah penasaran? Haha keep reading kalo gitu

 **xoxo** : asiik makasih yaa, okey vika semangat dah kalo terus disemangatin sama kamu~ *eleuhh* itu bahasa perancis lol

 **Fina** : vika juga dalam hati pengen kok diculik sasu *ditampar/ haha sasu ga kejam kok, dia mah tamvan *eh?

 **amay** : siaaapp

 **sasuino23** : makasiih, okey baca terus yaa~

 **See you in next chap.**

* * *

 **Updated : 19/08/16**


	5. Chapter 5 - exchange

**Hallo I'm back.**

 **A/N part I:**

 _Firstly_ , biar author maupun pembaca sama-sama ga dibuat bingung, mari dijabarkan beberapa istilah yang dipakai dalam fic ini ( **cuma berlaku disini ya, karangan vika doang** _ **anyway**_ ) :

 **Energi/prana alam** : energi kehidupan yang berasal dari alam (elemennya berupa : udara, cahaya matahari, sinar bulan dsb –pokoknya yang berasal dari alam- yang menunjang kehidupan makhluk di dunia)

 **Pergolakan energi** : ketidakseimbangan energi (penyusutan/penambahan energi tsb)

 **Aura** : medan energi berupa pancaran cahaya ( energi kehidupan) yang menyelubungi makhluk hidup, berada di luar tubuh

 **Chakra/** tenaga dalam : aliran energi spiritual yang berada dalam tubuh. Fungsinya untuk menyerap energi alam yang ada di jagat raya (jika chakra dibuka maka orang itu dapat menyerap energi alam dan menyatukannya dengan energi tubuh/auranya sendiri)

 **Lingkar energi** : serupa dengan lingkar sihir/lingkar magis

Aura dan chakra, keduanya dimiliki oleh manusia, vampir dan penyihir.

-Tapi vika ga asal ngarang sih, itu ada referensinya yang dijadiin dasar kok-

Semoga reader paham.

* * *

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : RUSH! SasuIno. Fantasy content. Action detected. Adventure alert. Absurd. OOC.**

Chapter ini memuat berita yang bersifat fiktif belaka. Bagi yang berminat membaca, _please enjoy._

 **BLEND X BOND**

 **Perpaduan X Ikatan**

 **-** _exchange -_

Ino semakin panik. Lelaki di depannya tampak berbeda. Taring? Sasuke mendadak terlihat seperti sosok vampir dalam cerita.

* * *

Ia teringat, hal terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum dipaksa memejamkan mata adalah... _sharingan_ milik Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang mengkilat semerah darah.

Yamanaka Ino merasakan bibir lelaki itu di mulutnya.

Apa yang tiba-tiba dilakukan si vampir kepadanya?

Lelaki itu sudah mengambil banyak keuntungan dari kemampuannya. Apa dirinya akan dimanfaatkan lebih dari ini?

Ino mencoba mengerahkan tenaganya yang tersisa untuk meronta, berharap bisa mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh darinya. Namun, saat perempuan berambut pirang itu tengah memukulkan kepalan tangannya pada dada Sasuke, sesuatu terasa mengalir ke dalam mulutnya.

Ino mendadak berhenti bergerak. Udara di sekitar mereka bergolak. Sebuah lingkar magis yang berpendar biru muncul di tanah yang mereka pijak, dirilis tanpa sadar oleh si perempuan.

Dirasakannya energi mulai meresap ke dalam tubuhnya. Lewat kerongkongannya. Berasal dari mulut lelaki itu.

Si perempuan mulai terlena.

Perlahan, Ino mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke. Ia mulai menyesap lebih banyak energi masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Menikmati setiap momen aliran itu memenuhi kembali selubung auranya.

Beberapa waktu berlalu, lingkar magis perlahan memudar. Masing-masing dari mereka mulai menarik diri... dan bersitatap.

"Kenyang?" tanya Sasuke sembari memicingkan mata merahnya ke arah Ino.

Ino melemparkan tatapan menuntut penjelasan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya perempuan itu sembari mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Ino merasa dirinya kembali dipenuhi tenaga.

Sasuke menjilat singkat bibirnya, lalu menyeringai meremehkan. "Kau menghisap sejumlah energi dari mulutku, dan kau bertanya apa yang aku lakukan?"

Ino tidak menyahut, hanya memandangi lelaki itu dalam diam. Lalu ia menarik tubuhnya ke belakang, menjauhkan jarak wajahnya dari Sasuke.

Tetapi si lelaki kembali menangkup dagu Ino, membawa lagi wajah cantik perempuan itu mendekat selagi berkata. "Kuperjelas. Kau gunakan kemampuanmu untukku, aku memasok energi alam untuk auramu. Paham?"

Ino dibuat tidak bisa berkata-kata.

. . .

Transfer energi.

Tak bisa dipungkiri Ino merasa terkejut, bingung sekaligus terkesima. Tidak salah lagi, apa yang dilakukan vampir itu barusan adalah semacam ritual perpindahan energi.

Ino tidak pernah mendengar kemampuan bangsa vampir tersebut. Rupanya ada satu makhluk di dunia yang bisa menterjemahkan energi alam menjadi energi kehidupan yang dapat ia gunakan. Hanya seorang vampir yang bisa melakukannya. Rasanya dunia tambah tidak adil saja.

Jadi itukah alasan mengapa sebelumnya Sasuke bersikap enteng dengan kondisinya? Karena lelaki itu tahu bahwa dirinya bisa mengisi ulang aura Ino.

Oke. Ino akui dirinya memang membutuhkan pasokan energi itu. Selama ini kaum penyihir tidak dapat menggunakan bakatnya secara bebas. Untuk mengasah seninya saja, harus dilakukan secara hati-hati. Bahkan penyebab utama kaum mereka tidak berdaya melawan manusia adalah karena kondisi mereka yang melemah, akibat kehabisan banyak aura.

Dan kini, Ino menemukan fakta tentang cara dirinya bisa mendapatkan suplai aura, tanpa harus menunggu tubuhnya secara alami menyerap energi alam dalam kurun waktu lima tahun. Entah ia harus merasa lega, atau khawatir.

Perempuan itu mengusak rambut pirangnya.

Bagaimanapun, kenyataan ini tidak bisa menahan mereka lebih lama lagi untuk pergi dari apartemen dan meninggalkan kota.

Ino memasukkan barang-barang yang hendak ia buang ke dalam kantung plastik besar berwarna hitam, untuk menghapus jejaknya pernah tinggal di tempat itu.

Setelah yakin ruangannya kosong, perempuan itu berbalik ke arah Sasuke seraya bertanya. "Lantas kita akan pergi kemana?"

Benar. Apa rencana mereka, dan kemana tujuan mereka, Ino bahkan tidak tahu.

Yang ditanya sedang berdiri menyender pada dinding, sedaritadi menunggu Ino selesai berbenah. Dari awal lelaki itu memang tidak mempunyai banyak barang, jadi sekarang ia tidak perlu repot berkemas.

"Prioritas utama adalah keluar dari kota ini," Lelaki itu mulai menegakkan dirinya. "Selanjutnya kita akan tahu nanti."

Ino mendesah. Ia paham lelaki vampir itu pun tidak tahu arah tujuan mereka sekarang. "Lalu apa rencananya?" si perempuan beranjak berdiri. "Aku tahu tujuanku adalah untuk berkumpul dengan Yamanaka lain. Tapi, apa tujuanmu? Kurasa menghindari para pemburu tidak termasuk tujuan hidup."

Sasuke tidak bersuara, hanya menatap Ino tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Karenanya, si perempuan kembali bicara. "Memburu dalang dari para pemburu, barangkali?" tebaknya.

"Itu masuk akal," Akhirnya si lelaki bersua. "Tapi rencanaku adalah mencari keberadaan makam kaumku."

Ino mengerutkan kening. "Untuk?"

"Membangkitkan mereka."

Manik biru si perempuan melebar. "Ha? Apa maksudmu? Kau bilang mereka sudah mati!"

"Tubuh dan jiwa mereka bisa jadi sudah tiada, tapi aku yakin kekuatan pupil merah mereka tidak akan sirna," tutur Sasuke.

Ino menangkupkan satu tangan di mulut. "Maksudmu, ada peluang mereka bisa dibangkitkan lagi, dengan hanya mengandalkan bola mata kaummu?"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Itu hanya kemungkinan. Uchiha tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini."

Ino mendesah... lega. "Dengan kata lain, kau berniat mengumpulkan mata merah klanmu dan memastikan kaummu bisa dibangkitkan atau tidak," gumamnya, mencoba paham.

Sasuke tak berkomentar.

Hening sejenak sampai Ino kembali memecah kesunyian itu. "Baiklah, aku tidak mempunyai kewenangan untuk merasa keberatan ataupun tidak menyetujui rencanamu. Asalkan itu tidak mengganggu tujuanku untuk berkumpul dengan klanku."

Sasuke sempat memejamkan matanya sesaat dan mengambil napas pelan. "Cukup dengan pembicaraan ini," ujarnya, sebelum berbalik untuk berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tunggu," tahan Ino, membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

"Satu hal. Kita tidak bisa melintasi kota demi kota begitu saja. Keramaian manusia meningkatkan kemungkinan kau diserang. Kita harus cermat dalam memilih rute."

"Lantas jalan seperti apa yang aman kita melewati?" tanya si lelaki.

"Menyusuri hutan atau daerah pedalaman lain, mungkin."

Sasuke menyipitkan netra gelapnya. "Itu hanya akan memperlambat perjalanan kita. Terutama dalam mengumpulkan informasi."

Ino mengangkat bahu, lalu mulai berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. "Kecuali kau melakukan sesuatu terhadap chakramu itu. Ada ide?"

Sasuke memandang sejenak Ino. "Aku masih bisa mengekang chakra dalam tubuhku dan membatasi penggunaan _sharingan_."

Ino memutar permata birunya. "Menurutmu sampai kapan itu akan bertahan? Kejadian sesaat lalu saja membuktikan ketidaklayakan kau berkata begitu, tuan vampir."

Sasuke memicingkan mata, tidak terima dengan olokkan tersebut. "Lalu, cara seperti apa yang bisa berguna?"

Ino membuang napas. "Menyegel chakramu."

Sasuke menaikkan alis hitamnya.

"Seperti halnya aku yang menyegel kemampuanku, apa vampir juga bisa menyegel kekuatannya?"

Lelaki itu terdiam sejenak. "Tidak pernah mendengar hal seperti itu. Seandainya bisa, bagaimana caranya?"

Sasuke tidak tahu, memang. Ia tidak pernah merasa perlu untuk menyegel kekuatannya, sebelum semua ini terjadi.

Ino memindahkan pandangan, berpikir. "Aku pernah mendengar tentang ajaran kuno manusia untuk membuka atau memblokir chakra, yakni dengan meditasi." Tuturnya, lalu perempuan itu kembali menempatkan fokusnya pada Sasuke. "Namun apa cara seperti itu bisa berlaku juga pada vampir sepertimu?"

Ino menduga si lelaki tidak akan setuju dan akan menyangkal, namun Sasuke hanya mempertimbangkan. "Patut dicoba."

Jawaban Sasuke mengejutkan Ino, namun sedetik kemudian entah mengapa seulas senyuman terasa merekah di bibirnya.

"Sebaiknya kita cari lebih banyak informasi tentang itu."

Si perempuan menyarankan, sebelum akhirnya keduanya pergi bersama meninggalkan apartemen itu. Juga kota tersebut dan segala kenangan di dalamnya, pada dini hari itu juga sebelum para manusia mulai tersadar.

x x x

Sayup-sayup suara nyanyian serangga meramaikan atmosfer kelam tempat itu.

Bebatangan pepohonan dengan gagahnya saling menjulang tinggi, menyembunyikan segala bentuk kehidupan di kedalaman belantara.

Satu hari setelah melakukan perjalanan, sang vampir dan penyihir sudah berada cukup jauh dari pemukiman manusia. Sejauh ini mereka tidak berpapasan dengan satu pemburu pun.

Berterimakasih pada kesunyian malam, jalanan sepi, dan kemampuan Sasuke dalam melompati satu tempat demi tempat lain. Sungguh sangat membantu.

"Cukup sampai disini untuk sekarang. Turunkan aku," pinta Ino.

Sasuke mengabaikannya dan terus melompati beberapa pepohonan. Ino menghela nafas untuk ke tujuh kalinya. Kemudian mencengkram bahu lelaki itu lebih kuat dan berkata lebih lantang. "Kubilang, berhenti sekarang. Uchiha!"

Sasuke mendelik ke arahnya sambil berdecak. "Kau yang menyarankan kita menempuh jalan ini. Kau tak punya hak untuk protes, Yamanaka." Ujar lelaki itu dingin. Hembusan udara yang mereka terpa tidak mengurangi kejelasan Ino mendengar ucapan tersebut.

Detik itu pula Ino merasa menyesal telah mengusulkan rute seperti ini.

Kini mereka sedang melewati area perbatasan menuju negara tetangga. Mereka memang tidak bisa seenaknya melakukan perjalanan dengan cara manusia. Menaiki transportasi dan sejenisnya. Meski mungkin sang vampir dapat menekan merembesnya chakra, namun Ino ragu apakah penampilan mereka tidak akan mengundang banyak perhatian. Patut ditekankan, ketampanan sang vampir akan mencolok di khal layak, ditambah lagi penampilan bercahaya sang penyihir. Keduanya juga tidak bisa terus-terusan dilindungi jubah ataupun mantel, akan tambah menarik perhatian.

Beruntung masih ada kawasan hutan disana. Itulah alasan mengapa Ino sedaritadi sedang berada dalam gendongan Sasuke dan mereka bisa dengan bebas melompati dahan satu pohon ke dahan pohon lainnya, tanpa perlu merasa cemas akan dilihat orang.

Ino terpaksa menurut saat si lelaki menggendongnya. Perempuan itu tentu tidak sudi mengikuti cara transportasi ini. Namun saat ia membantah, Sasuke menantangnya untuk menemukan cara lain yang lebih cepat. Akibat kekeras kepalaan Ino, lelaki itu berkali-kali harus menegaskan bahwa si perempuan hanya akan memperlambat perjalanan jika terus menolak.

Ino mengalah. Meski seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya digendong oleh lelaki lain selain ayahnya. Itu pun saat dirinya masih kanak-kanak, semasa mendiang ayahnya masih hidup. Ino tidak suka saat ia harus bergantung pada orang lain.

Senja tampak akan menyongsong.

"Setidaknya kita harus mencari penginapan terdekat," ucap Ino, masih mencari-cari alasan supaya Sasuke mau segera menurunkannya.

Si lelaki menunduk dan menatap _aqua_ perempuan itu, kentara bingung dengan permintaan barusan.

"Aku menolak untuk tidur di sembarang tempat termasuk alam bebas," jelas Ino cepat. "Apalagi saat ada kau yang akan terus berkeliaran di sekitarku."

Ino merasakan Sasuke memperlambat lompatannya. "Kau menyarankan kita menelusuri jalanan di dalam hutan tapi kau menolak untuk beristirahat di dalamnya?" Lelaki itu melempar tatapan heran.

"Salah siapa kita harus mengendap-endap seperti ini?" timpal si perempuan. "Lagipula dengan kecepatan seperti ini aku yakin kita bisa menemukan satu tempat peristirahatan dan tiba di sana sebelum petang," keukeuh Ino.

Sasuke terlihat hendak protes namun Ino kembali berkata. "Bukankah kau bilang kita masih harus mengumpulkan informasi?"

Lelaki itu menekukkan alis, menelan kembali apapun yang ingin diucapkannya.

"Setidaknya akan ada manusia yang bisa ditanyai disana," ujar Ino lagi.

Terakhir yang didengar perempuan itu adalah suara decakan si lelaki sebelum Sasuke kembali menambah kecepatannya.

"Enak sekali bagi makhluk yang tidak butuh tidur," gerutu si perempuan.

. . .

Malam menjemput.

Sasuke mengamati keadaan pondok tradisional yang akhirnya berhasil mereka temukan dengan pindai singkat _sharingan_ nya. Ajaibnya, mereka benar-benar menemukan satu desa kecil tidak jauh dari perbatasan negara.

"Aku ragu penduduk pinggiran desa ada yang terkontaminasi narkoba. Sepertinya disini aman," ucap Ino, tidak sabar ingin segera masuk.

Manik lelaki itu kembali memekat hitam saat ia mulai berlalu. "Jaga-jaga."

Namun ketika tiba di ambang pintu, Ino mendadak menghentikan langkah. Ia menilik Sasuke sebelum memeriksa dirinya sendiri dan membenahi diri. Meyakinkan tidak ada lagi helaian daun ataupun ranting yang menempel dan memastikan mereka terlihat senormal mungkin.

Sasuke sempat menaikkan pelipisnya saat menyaksikan tingkah perempuan itu. Kemudian keduanya melenggang masuk dan langsung menemui penjaga penginapan. Seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri di balik meja kayu tinggi.

Ino berdehem pada penjaga itu saat menyadari mereka tidak segera disambut.

"Umm, selamat datang." Segera wanita itu berucap sambil tersenyum. Ia benar-benar terkesima melihat penampilan dua tamunya ini.

Ino membalas senyumnya dan cepat-cepat bertanya. "Masih tersedia kamar kosong?"

"Tentu saja nona."

"Dua ada?"

Penjaga penginapan itu melihat ke arah mereka bergantian. "Tentu saja. Anda hendak memesan dua kamar?"

"Satu," ucap Sasuke memotong.

Ino menoleh dan segera melihat lelaki itu sedang memicing ke arahnya. Sedetik kemudian perempuan itu kembali meluruskan kepalanya.

"Satu. Hanya mengecek," jawab Ino cepat.

Si penjaga mengangguk lalu membunyikan lonceng sambil menyerahkan satu kunci kamar kepada mereka.

Seorang pelayan datang. "Mari saya antar."

Tak perlu lama lagi untuk keduanya mengikuti.

Sesampainya di kamar, Ino segera menurunkan tas bawaannya di lantai. Ia tidak membawa banyak barang, hanya seperlunya, sisanya sudah ia buang.

Setelah memastikan tak ada orang lain di kamar itu, Ino berbalik menghadap Sasuke dan mulai bicara. "Jelaskan padaku kenapa kita masih harus berada dalam satu kamar disaat ada kesempatan untuk tidak."

Sasuke melirik ke arah perempuan itu dan melangkah menghampiri jendela, mengibaskan gordennya. "Hanya untuk memastikan kau tidak mencoba kabur."

Ino memutar mata sambil mendecak. "Ck. Jika aku berniat, sudah kulakukan dari pertama aku melihatmu. Lagipula kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita bersama?" tanya Ino sarkas.

Sasuke kembali melirik perempuan itu. "Kau tidak perlu berbagi tempat tidur denganku, lalu apa masalahmu?"

Ino tidak membalas, melainkan hanya mendengus kesal dan bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Tetap saja aku tidak bisa tidur tenang," desis perempuan itu pelan.

Sementara Sasuke mengamati Ino sampai siluetnya menghilang dibalik pintu sebelum akhirnya mengambil sebuah kursi kayu dan menempatkannya di hadapan bingkai jendela.

Lelaki itu kembali menelusurkan obsidian gelapnya pada pemandangan kelamnya malam.

x x x

Fajar menyapa.

Baik Ino maupun Sasuke sama-sama telah siap pergi, untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Namun sebelum itu, si perempuan telah menempatkan dua nampan berisi makanan di atas meja kayu.

"Kau tidak perlu tidur tapi kau menyantap makanan manusia. Nampaknya vampir juga masih harus makan, huh?"

"Apa anehnya dengan makhluk hidup yang butuh makan?" tukas Sasuke santai. "Lagipula, sudah berapa lama kita tinggal bersama sampai kau baru mempermasalahkan soal ini?"

Ino memalingkan muka. "Aku hanya belum bisa memahami bagaimana hidup bekerja pada vampir."

"Kau tidak perlu paham."

Perempuan itu mengedikkan bahu dan bangkit dari kursinya. Diikuti Sasuke.

.

Dua hari berlalu tanpa ada ancaman berarti, dari pemburu. Begitu pula info mengenai kedua kaum, masih minim. Sampai saat ini, mereka sudah melewati tiga kota kecil.

Sejumlah pemburu terdeteksi oleh pindai cepat Sasuke, namun segera dibereskan oleh Ino tanpa perlu mengundang keributan. Nampaknya kerjasama keduanya mulai membaik.

Saat mentari menyingsing di hari ketiga, keduanya sudah memasuki teritori baru dan berada di pinggiran sebuah kota besar. Pagi adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan investigasi. Keramaian belum sepenuhnya terbentuk.

Saat Sasuke hendak melompat, Ino mengingatkan. "Jangan terlalu lama. Tak perlu membuat kerusuhan disini."

Lelaki itu hanya perlu memindai singkat kota tersebut dengan _sharingan_ untuk mendeteksi chakra _sharingan_ lain atau melacak aura kaum penyihir. Ino ragu mereka dapat menemukan satu, ia yakin perjalanan mereka tidak akan berjalan mudah. Buktinya sampai saat ini, info yang mereka dapat masih minim.

Si lelaki hanya mendelik singkat. Sasuke bosan, sudah kepuluh kalinya perempuan itu mengerecokinya dengan hal yang sama setiap kali mereka mulai untuk mengobservasi.

"Kau tidak ikut?" tanya Sasuke, saat dirinya tidak menemukan tanda-tanda perempuan itu bergegas.

"Tak ada yang harus kulakukan disini."

"Kau masih perlu menghapus memori para pemburu." Sasuke mengoreksi.

"Kau tinggal memanggilku jika mereka ada." Ino menyela. "Lagipula akan mencolok jika kita bergerak berdua. Belajar dari pengalaman."

Sasuke mendecih sebelum akhirnya pergi. Dilihat si perempuan, mata lelaki itu mulai berganti warna. Ino menghela nafas. Dipikir-pikir, akan sangat merepotkan juga bila mereka harus terus melakukan ini pada seluruh tempat di dunia.

Sejujurnya ada satu cara yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menemukan anggota klannya, yang mungkin akan meringankan tugas Sasuke bahkan mempercepat pergerakan mereka. Telepati jarak jauh. Tetapi menggunakan telepati akan memerlukan banyak tenaga. Makanya selama ini si perempuan tidak pernah mencobanya.

Meski dalam situasinya saat ini... Ino bisa saja memakai cara tersebut. Disaat kini ia punya satu cara untuk memasok kembali auranya dalam waktu singkat. Namun sebisa mungkin perempuan itu berusaha untuk tidak memakai auranya terlalu banyak. Ia menolak jika harus hidup bergantung pada Sasuke.

Jika pun Ino harus menggunakan seni telepati, rasanya ini terlalu cepat.

Matahari sudah bergelayut seperempat jalurnya. Ino sudah selesai memasok perlengkapan perjalanan mereka dari pasar setempat.

Perempuan itu mengedarkan pandang. Kota ini memang lebih besar dari kota sebelumnya, tapi seharusnya Sasuke sudah kembali dari tadi. Ini terlalu lama. Apa terjadi sesuatu?

Baru saja Ino berpikir demikian, safir birunya menangkap siluet Sasuke. Tetapi, raut Ino berubah saat menyadari ekspresi serius yang kini mengganti mimik wajah dingin lelaki itu.

"Tak ada jejak kaummu maupun kaumku." Ucap Sasuke. "Tapi ada cukup banyak pemburu di tempat ini."

"Kalau begitu tak ada alasan untuk kita tinggal lebih lama." Sahut Ino langsung bergegas. Jika ada waktu untuk menghindari pertarungan, mengapa tidak? Hari masih terang benderang, bukan keputusan bagus untuk bergerak.

"Aku menemukan pergerakan ramuan para alkemis."

Ucapan Sasuke itu membuat Ino berhenti dan menoleh cepat ke arah si lelaki. "Maksudmu, ada mafia narkoba disini?"

Mereka sudah sering mendiskusikan hal seperti ini. Jika pemburu tercipta dari aktivitas bisnis _drugs_ , maka cara cepat untuk melenyapkan mereka bersama lingkar setan di dalamnya adalah dengan menghancurkan pusat dari bisnis itu.

"Semacam itu." Sasuke mengiyakan.

Oke, Ino dipaksa berubah pikiran.

. . .

Mereka memutuskan untuk bergerak malam hari, seperti biasa.

Rencananya adalah, keduanya menyusup ke markas gembong narkoba tersebut dan melancarkan serangan sebelum sempat para pemburu berubah wujud sepenuhnya menjadi zombi. Tebas mereka pada titik tubuh yang tersumbat –menggunakan pedang chakra Sasuke- dan semuanya beres. Jika beruntung, mereka dapat memperoleh informasi mengenai dalang dari pemburu, sang alkemis.

Cakrawala mulai berubah oranye.

Ino merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Selama mereka menunggu hari berubah malam, Sasuke seolah menghindarinya. Lelaki itu memang biasa diam dan irit bicara. Mungkin si lelaki hanya butuh lebih banyak waktu menyendiri.

Di bawah naungan dedaunan pohon ek yang menjulang tinggi, Sasuke berdiri sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada pohon tersebut. Jemari lelaki itu memegangi kedua belah pelipisnya. _Sharingan_ nya aktif.

Padahal ini belum saatnya ia bergerak. Nyala merah di matanya mengkilat dan memudar secara bergantian tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

Sasuke sadar akan kondisinya sekarang, ini adalah efek akibat terlalu seringnya ia memakai _sharingan_. Menyebabkan persedian chakranya menipis.

Memang belakangan ini si lelaki telah menggunakan kemampuannya dalam skala besar. Bertarung menghabisi sekian banyak pemburu dan mendeteksi chakra ataupun aura dalam radius jarak yang cukup luas.

Tetapi seharusnya Sasuke tidak perlu sampai mengalami hal seperti ini.

Apakah efek dari penyusutan jumlah energi alam? Tidak. Prana alam di jagat raya ini masih terserdia lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupi dua milyar penduduk bumi dan sekedar seorang vampir.

Pasti ini akibat dari pertarungan intra klan Uchiha dimana ia mengambil bagian, yang terjadi kurang dari 100 tahun lalu. Rupanya tidur panjangnya hanya memulihkan sebagian dari tenaganya.

Ini buruk, jika tetap dibiarkan. Ia harus mencari cara untuk mengatasinya.

Tetapi Sasuke tidak bisa mengambil tidur panjang sekali lagi. Saat terbangun nanti, ia tidak tahu bagaimana kondisi dunia selanjutnya, mungkin semakin buruk. Terlebih, Sasuke tidak yakin ia masih bisa berjumpa dengan penyihir yang sama seperti yang sedang ia temui sekarang.

Warna matanya kembali menggelap saat Sasuke mendengar panggilan dari belakang.

.

Purnama bersinar terang di malam ini.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendeteksi keberadaan obat-obatan yang mengandung ramuan penghambat chakra itu?" tanya Ino, kini mereka sudah berdiri di atas atap sebuah gedung.

"Dengan cara yang sama aku mendeteksi pemburu."

"Oh." Paham Ino.

Sasuke memastikan jarak mereka aman, sebelum mengaktifkan _sharingan_ nya. "Pemburu berkumpul di gedung tua itu." Ia menunjuk pada sebuah tempat. "Tujuh belas di dalam, lima menjaga gerbang depan dan delapan memblokir pintu belakang. Tempat lain _clear_."

Ugh. Ino mengernyit, dan mengangguk tidak rela. Lumayan banyak.

Keduanya meloncat bersama. Setelah memijak tanah, Ino mulai menyiapkan pistol-pistolnya.

" _filage d'énergie_ _lumière fluorescente_ , _forme,_ " rapalnya.

Tak lama kemudian, lingkar magis terbentuk disusul oleh delapan suara bedebam beruntun –manusia tak bisa melihat ataupun mendengar efek sihir Ino, hanya sesama penyihir dan vampir yang bisa- sebelum delapan orang penjaga gerbang belakang itu mulai jatuh satu per satu tanpa bersuara. Bagus. K.O tanpa menyebabkan pertarungan yang berarti.

Ino mulai berlari mengitari sudut lain gedung saat ujung matanya melihat Sasuke sedang menebas beberapa dari penjaga yang telah terkontaminasi itu.

Lima suara tembakan terdengar lagi, diikuti lima jatuh.

Ino mulai memasuki gedung, namun suara amukan sudah terdengar di dalam sana. Sial. Ia kurang cepat. Sepertinya chakra vampir terlanjur menyeruak dan terdeteksi oleh pemburu, membuat beberapa dari tujuh belas manusia itu berubah wujud.

Ino sempat menembakkan misilnya pada beberapa orang yang masih berwujud manusia.

Namun aksinya terhenti saat satu zombi menghempasnya dan berhasil membuatnya terlempar. Beruntung Ino bisa mendarat dengan baik setelah sempat bersalto di udara.

Perempuan itu mengedarkan pandang, vampir yang seharusnya bersamanya belum terlihat. Apa yang menghambat lelaki itu?

Ck. Jumlah pemburu di dalam ruangan tersebut terlalu banyak. Ino menarik _slide_ pistol hitamnya, cahaya biru berpendar dan membuat pistol tersebut berubah kaliber.

" _Mind art, hypnotism_!"

Dua zombi tertembak, dan mereka menjadi budak Ino, menyerang sesamanya dan membuat kericuhan disana. Cukup mengulur waktu bagi Ino untuk menjatuhkan yang lain.

Perempuan itu mengangkat pistol putihnya. "— _memory mess_!"

Enam tumbang sekaligus. Ino berhenti sejenak, mulai terengah. Sisa dua, yang kini sedang diserang oleh dua lain yang terhipnotis. Beruntung, Sasuke datang dan segera menghabisi ke empatnya.

"Kau terlambat," sindir Ino.

Sasuke tak merespon, hanya menunjuk ke sebuah kotak yang sedang ia pikul. "Perlu waktu untuk mencari tempat mereka menyembunyikan benda-benda ini."

"Oke. Ayo pergi dari sini dan enyahkan semua obat-obatan itu."

"Ada jauh lebih banyak yang seperti ini."

Ino mengerutkan kening.

"Mereka tidak hanya memperjual belikan benda ini, tapi juga memproduksi ramuan itu secara langsung."

"Apa? Kenapa kau melewatkan bagian sepenting itu?" Ino yakin seharusnya hal besar seperti demikian tidak akan lolos dari pindai _sharingan_ si lelaki.

Sasuke memalingkan pandangan. "Sesuatu menahan penglihatanku. _Sharingan_ ku sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik."

Keterkejutan Ino bertambah. "Kenapa tidak kau katakan sebelumnya?"

"Ini bukan hal besar." Sasuke memutar tubuh. "Ada dua pabrik yang berkamuflase sebagai gudang. Kemungkinan akan ada beberapa alkemis disana."

Dalam situasi ini Ino tidak bisa protes, ia hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti.

Tempat pertama benar-benar berfungsi sebagai gudang penyimpanan narkoba siap edar, meski gedung tersebut disamarkan menjadi pabrik _garment_.

Ino mendesah dan mendecak bergantian. Akal-akalan manusia. Apa mereka tidak sadar hal seperti ini bisa merugikan bangsa mereka sendiri?

"Tak ada manusia di dalam," tutur Sasuke, berjalan keluar dari sebuah ruangan.

"Oke, lalu apa ya—"

Belum juga Ino menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sasuke keburu meraih tubuhnya. Lelaki itu menghentakkan kaki cukup keras, membuat mereka berhasil meloncati jendela paling atas.

Dan kini mereka sedang membumbung tinggi di atas atap gedung itu.

"Hei! Bila—"

Ucapan Ino kembali terpotong saat ujung pedang Sasuke melemparkan bola chakra, dan...

 _DUAAAR_!

Gedung itu meledak.

Ino mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat, berusaha tidak menganga. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" gumam perempuan itu, mata birunya berpendar merah saat memantulkan kobaran api.

Tak ada balasan ataupun penjelasan dari Sasuke, ia malah merubah arah lompatannya. "Tidak ada waktu. Kita harus cepat."

.

Ino masih belum sembuh dari kengerian menyaksikan pemandangan sebelumnya.

Tapi kini sepasang vampir dan penyihir itu sudah menyelinap masuk ke dalam gedung ke dua. Tak ditemukan stok barang haram itu di sini.

Mereka meneruskan pemeriksaan dengan lebih berjalan ke dalam gedung, dan mendapati sebuah jalan yang dapat mengakses ke dalam tanah.

Tepatnya ke bawah tanah yang tampak terisolasi, mereka menemukan sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Terdapat sebuah tangki besar di pusat ruangan, yang berisi cairan hijau mendidih. Ino paham apa itu. Ramuan yang dimaksud.

Tidak ditemukan penjaga. Berarti benar bisnis ini ilegal, karena dilakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi seperti demikian.

Ino dan Sasuke tidak punya banyak waktu. Ledakan sebelumnya pasti bisa mericuhkan satu kota. Tinggal menghitung menit sebelum manusia mulai berkumpul disana.

Tidak lama setelah _sharingan_ Sasuke aktif, sebuah auman terdengar nyaring, disertai beberapa jeritan.

Ternyata ada dua orang manusia disini, berlarian memakai mantel putih-putih. Diikuti sesosok mayat hidup.

"Alkemis." Sasuke hampir menyeringai sebelum kembali menarik tubuh Ino mendekat.

Namun bukannya menyerang ke arah sesosok zombi yang kini sedang menghambur ke arah mereka, lelaki itu malah menyeret Ino meloncati tangga menuju ruangan atas.

"Kenapa kita lari?" Ino bingung.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan bawah tanah itu, Sasuke menghentikan lompatan dan berpijak di lantai, tetapi bukan untuk menjawab pertanyaan si perempuan melainkan menangkupkan satu tangan di wajahnya.

Meski tak diperlihatkan, Ino sempat melihat warna merah di mata Sasuke memudar sesaat. Dan entah mengapa lelaki itu tampak seperti menahan sesuatu. Seolah sedang kesakitan.

"Kau kenapa?" Ino refleks bertanya. Ia punya firasat buruk.

Yang lagi-lagi tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke.

Lelaki itu malah kembali merangkul Ino dan meneruskan meloncat, namun masih sempat mengayunkan pedangnya yang langsung melesutkan sebuah bola chakra berukuran kecil, tepat masuk ke arah tangga yang mengakses ruang bawah tanah.

Mata Ino melebar. "Jangan bilang kau—"

 _DUAR._

Ledakan berasal dari lantai bawah tanah itu.

Ino menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, menahan pekikan. Lalu ia menoleh pada Sasuke. "Apa yang kau—"

Lelaki itu melirik padanya, _sharingan_ nya menatap dingin. Entah mengapa warna merahnya terlihat lebih menyala, seperti kobaran api. Suhu ruangan di lantai dasar yang sedang mereka tempati itu meningkat, kepulan asap meruak dari lantai bawah tanah yang terisolasi.

"Disana ada manusia!" Ino melanjutkan. "Kau berniat membu—"

Terpotong oleh suara sirine polisi. Disertai derap langkah puluhan pasang kaki yang hendak memasuki gedung.

Ugh. Nampaknya mereka terkepung.

Tidak. Sepertinya masih ada yang bisa dilakukan Ino. Perempuan itu mencoba melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan sang vampir, berniat untuk menyihir para menusia yang datang, menjauhkan mereka dari tempat kejadian ledakan ini.

"Aku akan menahan mereka," ucap Ino.

"Tidak perlu." Sasuke menarik kembali lengan si perempuan.

Ino menoleh, alisnya terangkat. Dilihatnya muncul beberapa titik hitam di _sharingan_ Sasuke.

Lelaki itu mencengram lengannya kuat. Lalu sedetik kemudian... Mendadak semesta menggelap, kepala Ino terasa berputar, disertai bunyi _POOPP!_ Dan mereka menghilang dari tempat itu.

.

 _BLUGH!_

Agh _._

Ino merasa kedua kakinya kembali menghantam tanah, napasnya terengah. Bebunyian gesekan tungkai serangga dan desiran angin menggantikan suara derap langkah manusia. Hawa terasa berbeda, angin malam membelai mereka di antara pepohonan. Pemandangan gelap belantara menutupi penglihatan si perempuan.

Keduanya telah berpindah tempat, kini mereka sedang berada di sebuah pelosok hutan.

Ino membuang napas panjang. Masih mencerna apa yang terjadi barusan, belum bisa percaya. Lalu ia menengok ke arah sang vampir. "Kau bisa berteleportasi?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu berdiri memunggungi Ino. Satu tangan menumpu tubuhnya pada sebatang pohon. Tangan yang lain dipakai untuk menutup kedua matanya. Napasnya terengah hebat.

Si perempuan mengernyitkan kening.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, Ino menyondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan melongok ke arah lelaki itu, mencoba mencari tahu. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Jangan mendekat!" perintah Sasuke.

"Ha?" Ino kembali mengernyit.

Tangan si lelaki yang semula menutupi wajahnya kini direntangkan ke arah si perempuan untuk mendorong mundur badan Ino, dan mencegah perempuan itu melangkah mendekat.

"Menjauh dariku!" titah Sasuke.

"Apa?" Ino terkejut dan kebingungan. Ia makin mencoba mendekat lagi, berusaha melihat keadaan sang vampir. "Kau bersikap aneh, ada ap—"

 _BRUK._

Tiba-tiba tubuh Ino diputar dan didorong sampai punggungnya bersandar pada sebatang pohon. Kedua lengannya terpancang di samping kepala pirangnya, Sasuke kini mengukungnya disana.

Ino berjengit.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mendekat," gertak Sasuke dengan intonasi yang dinaikkan.

Permata biru Ino membulat lebar, napasnya tertahan. Perempuan itu terkesiap bukan hanya karena apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya tapi juga karena melihat kondisi lelaki vampir itu sekarang.

"Matamu berdarah," gumam Ino diantara cengangnya, ketika melihat darah segar mengucur dari sebelah mata Sasuke yang sedang menyala merah.

"Ugh," rintih si lelaki, yang tiba-tiba memejamkan matanya, terlihat kesakitan.

Belum habis syoknya, Ino semakin terkejut saat Sasuke kembali membuka mata.

 _Sharingan_ nya memancang lekat _aqua_ Ino, tatapannya tajam. Wajah tampan lelaki itu bercahaya terkena sinar bulan purnama, entah mengapa ekspresinya seolah dipenuhi hasrat. Sasuke menggeretakkan rahangnya, lalu dua buah taring muncul diantara gigi atasnya.

"K-kau—" Ino mulai gemetar.

Sasuke masih terengah. Lelaki itu menatap perempuan penyihir di depannya untuk sejenak. Dilihatnya lekat paras cantik yang berkilauan di keremangan malam. Lalu _sharingan_ nya kembali berpendar kuat.

Sasuke menurunkan tatapannya ke bawah. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Lalu dengan perlahan ia mencondongkan kepalanya ke depan, dan menurunkannya ke arah wajah si perempuan berada.

Tubuh Ino menegang saat merasakan hidung Sasuke mengendus kulit lehernya. Perempuan itu segera menjerit. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sasuke mengabaikan. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan mulai menjilat leher si perempuan.

Membuat Ino memekik. "Hentikan!"

Perempuan itu panik. Ia meronta, namun kedua lengannya yang sedang dikukung kuat itu membuatnya tak berdaya. Punggung lengan Sasuke menghimpit masing-masing tangannya. Sementara kedua kaki Ino dijepit oleh lutut si lelaki, untuk menahan gerakannya.

Apa yang sedang terjadi? Ino semakin panik. Lelaki di depannya tampak berbeda. Taring? Sasuke mendadak terlihat seperti sosok vampir dalam cerita.

Selanjutnya Ino dapat memprediksi apa yang hendak terjadi saat ia merasakan mulut Sasuke mulai menurunkan kerah bajunya.

"Akh," pekik Ino tertahan.

Perempuan itu menengadah ke arah langit malam, kepala belakangnya ikut bersender pada batang pohon.

Benar saja.

Sasuke tengah menusukkan kedua taringnya pada kulit leher perempuan penyihir itu.

Ino memejamkan mata. Napasnya ikut terengah.

Ia kembali membuka iris birunya saat merasakan sesuatu mulai dihisap dari tubuhnya...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung.**

* * *

 **A/N part II:**

Di cerita ini, **vampir** adalah sebutan bagi makhluk humanoid pengguna chakra (thanks to _sharingan_ ), karena cakranya terbuka maka kaum vampir jadi bisa menyerap energi alam dan menyatukannya dengan energi tubuhnya/auranya (membuat umur mereka panjang). Btw vampir tidak bisa menggunakan aura sebagai sumber kekuatan, _just_ chakra.

Sementara **penyihir** menggunakan aura/energi kehidupan sebagai sumber 'sihir' mereka, tidak bisa menggunakan chakra jadi tidak bisa menyerap energi alam secara langsung. Padahal aura penyihir terbatas dan perlu diisi ulang dengan menyerap energi alam.

So, ngerti kan kenapa ada transfer energi antara vampir-penyihir?

Well, cukup berhubungan kan. lol

 _Lastly_ , sampai sekarang fanfiksi ini baru terinspirasi oleh anime/webtoon **Naruto** (karakter, kemampuan), **Noblesse** , **Fairy Tail** ( _magic circle_ ), **Bleach** , dan **Hunter X Hunter**.

Terimakasih atas atensinya.

Oya, gomeeen jika romance nya masih belum keliatan XD

 **Revieeew.**

* * *

 **-Kolom balas review reader yang tidak login-**

Pertama, terimakasih banyak buat semua yang udah review!

 **Fina** : sebenarnya itu bukan ciuman (?) haha jawabannya udah dijelasin diatas yaak. okeey baca teruusss

 **sasuino23** : makasiih XD hihihi aku juga suka bagian itu. okeeey terus baca yaa

 **koalasabo** : sengaja bikin penasaran biar kamu baca terusss *plak/ romancenya udah ada dikit kan ya? *sembunyi* okeey makasih juga dan baca lagi yaa, diusahakan XD

 **xoxo** : betulbetulbetul haha tau aja. okeeey bacalagibacalagi

 **shiroe ino** : shiroe saaaaan sini peluuuuk aaaw kamu bisa aja bikin vika tokidoki wkwk makasih yaaaaa

 **See you in next chap.**

 **Updated : 26/08/16**


	6. Chapter 6 - blend

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : RUSH! SasuIno. Fantasy content. Adventure detected. Absurd. OOC.**

Chapter ini memuat berita yang bersifat fiktif belaka. Bagi yang berminat membaca, **_please enjoy_** _._

* * *

 **BLEND X BOND**

 **Perpaduan X Ikatan**

\- _blend -_

"Hm, apa ini?" Sasuke memalingkan wajah Ino untuk menghadap padanya. "Kau terlihat bergairah. Menikmati rasa hisapanku barusan?"

* * *

Sayup-sayup suara semilir yang menelusup lewat daun pepohonan itu memecah keheningan petang.

Sinar remang purnama menyoroti siluet sepasang makhluk yang sedang memojok di bawah sebatang pohon rindang.

"Uugh..." Suara rintihan itu tersamarkan oleh bebunyian belantara.

Aliran chakra yang masuk melewati mulutnya terasa panas. Untuk sesaat, Uchiha Sasuke seolah merasa dirinya sedang terbakar. Namun setelah tidak berapa lama, tubuhnya mulai bisa menyesuaikan.

Tetapi, ketika Sasuke meneguk aliran tersebut dan akhirnya bisa mencicipi rasanya dengan lebih jelas, mata merah lelaki itu tiba-tiba mengerjap terbuka. Mulutnya sempat berhenti menghisap.

Energi spiritual milik perempuan itu... berbeda. Energi yang masih sangat murni, pertama kalinya ia coba.

Rasanya manis... dan nikmat.

Sasuke nyaris menyeringai jika bibirnya tidak lanjut menyedot enerji tersebut. Perlahan, tenaga dalam tubuhnya kembali stabil.

Sementara temperatur tubuh Yamanaka Ino terasa meningkat saat kini kedua taring milik sang vampir menusuk lehernya kuat. Tidak terasa perih, tapi... kulit si perempuan yang sedang dihisap itu berasa panas dan agak gatal.

Safir biru Ino menatap lirih angkasa malam, sensasi apa yang kini sedang dirasakannya? Aneh. Tubuhnya terasa melemas, tetapi dadanya sedang berdegup kencang sekarang. Gairahnya seakan tersulut. Aliran energi dalam tubuhnya terasa bergolak tidak teratur, seolah menghangatkan temperatur darahnya. Punggungnya hanya bisa bersandar pasrah pada batang pohon yang sedang menopangnya.

Sasuke melepas satu tangan Ino yang sedang dipancangnya di batang pohon, lalu tangannya digeser sampai menangkup tengkuk Ino untuk lebih menenggakkan leher perempuan itu, agar mulut Sasuke dapat mengakses tenggorokan si penyihir dengan lebih leluasa.

Ino meringis. Satu tangannya yang bebas kini merosot lunglai disamping badannya yang sedang gemetar. Napasnya masih terengah, dan udara hangat dihembuskan oleh mulutnya yang sedang sedikit terbuka.

Ino mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya, dan mengepalkan jemarinya. Ia tidak terima seenaknya diperdaya seperti ini.

"Hentikan!" teriak perempuan itu pada akhirnya.

Setelah sempat terlena oleh rasa hisapan mulut sang vampir, Ino kembali menggeliat. Ia mengerahkan tenaga yang masih tersisa untuk berontak setelah kesekian kalinya gagal. Sekarang lebih kuat, berusaha lebih keras untuk mengeyahkan mulut Sasuke dari lehernya. Tangannya yang sedang terkapar tidak bertenaga itu dipaksa diangkat untuk menyikut dada atas Sasuke, mendorong jauh tubuh si lelaki.

Usahanya berbuah manis. Kini Sasuke menarik taringnya dan perlahan mulai menjauhkan kepalanya dari Ino. Ketika lelaki itu mendongak, safir biru Ino segera bertatapan dengan _sharingan_ nya yang masih menyala.

Ino mengernyit ngeri, melihat tetesan darah kini juga mengucur di bibir lelaki itu. "Kau bilang kau tidak menghisap darah!" jeritnya kesal. Satu tangannya—yang masih dicekal kuat oleh Sasuke—meronta keras, sedang tangan yang lain mencengkram erat kerah vampir itu.

Tapi si lelaki tak mengindahkan teriakan Ino.

Sambil menempatkan kedua _ruby_ nya di _aquamarine_ si perempuan yang sedang melebar, Sasuke menjilat pelan bibirnya sambil menyeringai tipis. "Manis..." Hanya itu komentar yang digumamkannya. Membuat Ino bertambah kesal saja.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke hendak kembali merendahkan kepalanya. Tatapannya kembali fokus pada leher Ino saat lelaki itu berniat untuk menghisap lagi.

Ino memekik seraya menggelengkan lehernya cepat-cepat untuk mencegah hal tersebut terjadi, tetapi jemari Sasuke yang masih memegangi tengkuknya kuat membuat kepalanya berhenti bergerak.

"Tidak! Kubilang hentikan, Uchiha!"

 _Duk._

Ino menahan Sasuke dengan kepalanya sendiri sesaat sebelum vampir itu menunduk, membuat dahi keduanya bersentuhan. Di jarak wajah mereka yang sedekat itu, Ino melempar tatapan tajam. "Kau melanggar kontrak kita. Aku tak ingat pernah setuju mengizinkanmu meminum darahku," ucapnya galak.

Sasuke menatap mata biru yang hanya berjarak kurang lebih tiga sentimeter darinya itu. Keduanya saling melempar hembusan napas.

Lalu Sasuke mendesah dan menarik tangan Ino yang sedang ditempatkan di kerah lehernya, mengangkat tangan itu ke atas. Sasuke menjauhkan kepalanya dan merenggangkan jarak diantara wajah mereka.

"Aku tidak butuh darahmu, penyihir," koreksi lelaki itu.

Ino menekukkan kedua alisnya, bisa-bisanya vampir itu masih sempat berkelit. Tapi, si lelaki tidak terlihat ataupun terdengar seperti sedang berbohong, ekspresinya serius. Ino pun ragu jika Sasuke bisa berkelakar. Kemudian _aqua_ nya melebar saat pemahaman tiba-tiba datang padanya. Jangan bilang...

"Kau... menghisap chakraku?"

Jika diperhatikan lebih teliti, darah itu memang tidak keluar dari mulut Sasuke namun jejaknya menyambung dari kucuran darah yang bermuara dari mata si lelaki. Terlebih, taring Sasuke ternyata diselimuti oleh cahaya yang berpendar keunguan. Warna chakra lelaki itu.

"K-kenapa?" lanjut Ino bertanya.

Benar saja, Sasuke tak mengelak. "Alasan yang sama denganmu saat membutuhkan pasokan aura," jawabnya.

Ino mengerjap, mulutnya dibiarkan sedikit menganga. Ia masih belum mau menerima kenyataan bahwa vampir bisa kehabisan chakra. Apa pendarahan dari _sharingan_ nya itu pertanda bahwa persedian chakra Sasuke nyaris habis?

Perempuan itu menelan ludah. "Tetap saja kau tidak bisa seenaknya menghisap—"

"Aku hanya mengambil bagianku," potong Sasuke." Kau mendapat aura dariku, aku memperoleh chakra darimu. Cukup adil, bukan?"

Ah. Ino tidak bisa menimpali lagi. Maka perempuan itu hanya memalingkan wajah sambil menghela napas dalam.

"Oke, aku paham. Sekarang lepaskan aku." Ino menggerakkan tubuhnya yang ternyata masih dihimpit Sasuke.

"Aku belum selesai."

Jawaban singkat Sasuke itu membuat Ino kembali menengok padanya. "Ha?"

"Titik chakramu masih tersumbat oleh chakraku."

"Lalu?"

"Kuatasi," ujar Sasuke sambil kembali mengincar leher Ino.

Tentu saja si perempuan menolak. Ia menahan Sasuke dengan mendorong wajah vampir itu menggunakan satu tangan."Mau apa lagi ka—"

Lelaki itu menahan kepalanya, berhenti tepat sejajar dengan telinga Ino. "Atau kau lebih memilih ditebas oleh pedangku, barangkali?" bisik Sasuke.

Ino berjengit. Ia ingat mata pedang Sasuke yang teraliri chakra dapat kembali membuka saluran energi yang sedang tersumbat. Seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke pada zombi-zombi itu. Bayangan tersebut membuat Ino mengernyit kaku. Ia tidak rela jika kulit mulusnya harus jadi korban tebasan pedang. Tapi instingnya mengatakan bahwa cara lain -yang akan dilakukan lelaki itu- akan sama tidak menyenangkannya.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Satu tangannya menangkup dagu Ino dan mendongakkan kepala perempuan itu ke atas, memberi Sasuke akses pada leher Ino lagi.

Ugh. Ino tidak suka dibeginikan!

"Uhhh..." lirih perempuan itu, bulu kuduknya terasa berdiri saat mulut Sasuke kembali menempel di lehernya. Entah apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu untuk menghapus chakranya dari kulit Ino, yang pasti hisapan dan beberapa jilatan Sasuke membuat Ino sedikit menggelinjang.

Sial! Ino mengutuk dalam hati. Jika begini, jangan salahkan Ino jika ia jadi merasa Sasuke sengaja melakukan ini hanya untuk menggodainya, kan.

"Sudah... cukup!" mohon Ino.

Akhirnya Sasuke mengabulkan. Ia menarik kepalanya dan memandang wajah Ino yang sedang menghadap ke arah lain.

Dalam keremangan sinar purnama, _sharingan_ Sasuke masih dapat melihat jelas kulit di pipi ranum si perempuan yang sedang bergurat merah. Lelaki itu menyeringai puas.

"Hm, apa ini?" Sasuke memalingkan wajah Ino untuk menghadap padanya. "Kau terlihat bergairah. Menikmati rasa hisapanku barusan?"

Ino hanya menjawab dengan dengusan kesal.

Sasuke kembali menyeringai, sebelum akhirnya membebaskan tubuh Ino dari kukungannya. Lalu lelaki itu berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Entah mau kemana, Ino tidak peduli.

Si perempuan masih terpaku tegang pada pohon. Saat sosok Sasuke sudah benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan, Ino segera membiarkan tubuhnya ambruk di atas tanah.

Napasnya masih terengah dan tubuhnya terasa benar-benar lemas, mungkin akibat enerji spiritualnya tiba-tiba dihisap keluar dari tubuhnya. Ino menangkup wajahnya dengan dua tangan seraya menyandarkan kepalanya pada batang pohon. Dadanya pun masih berdegup kencang. Menikmati, katanya? Perempuan mana yang akan bisa bersikap tetap tenang setelah diperlakukan seperti itu, huh?

Meski ia adalah penyihir yang cukup tangguh, Ino tetaplah seorang perempuan yang belum pernah membiarkan dirinya disentuh lelaki, apalagi dihisap seperti itu. Membuat Ino semakin kesal saja.

x x x

Sasuke sedang terduduk bersandar pada dinding sebuah tebing. Berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya tadi mendarat setelah berteleportasi.

Lelaki itu sedang gemetaran. Peluh mengucur dari banyak tempat di tubuhnya. Napasnya terengah. _Onyx_ nya menatap telapak tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menghapus jejak darah dari wajahnya. Bekas noda berwarna merah kehitaman yang sudah mengering itu masih tertinggal jelas disana.

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya. Seluruh tubuhnya masih terasa panas. Tepat saat chakra perempuan itu berpadu dengan chakranya, seluruh darah di tubuh Sasuke terasa mendidih dan chakranya serasa mengalir berbalik arah. Barangkali ini adalah dampak yang ia terima setelah memperoleh donor chakra yang berasal langsung dari tubuh seseorang. Ia tidak pernah kehabisan chakra sebelumnya, jadi ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi vampir itu.

Sasuke mengecap mulutnya. Lelaki itu belum pernah menghisap chakra langsung dari leher seseorang, menggunakan taringnya. Jika pun ia terdesak butuh suplai chakra, Sasuke selalu menyerapnya melalui perantara pedang. Tapi entah mengapa kali ini, ada dorongan kuat dari _sharingan_ nya untuk mencicipi chakra Ino langsung dari sumbernya, yakni tubuhnya.

Barangkali, Sasuke tadi sudah benar-benar terdesak karena chakranya nyaris habis sampai ia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Atau... ada sesuatu tentang penyihir itu yang memaksa taringnya aktif tanpa kehendak dan menggodanya untuk mendaratkan taringnya di tubuh si perempuan.

Ia mengakui bahwa rasa chakra perempuan itu memang benar-benar unik.

Sasuke megatur napasnya dan kembali menata diri. Tapi ini bisa berbahaya. Sekalinya taring seorang vampir menyedot chakra langsung dari tubuh seseorang, ia bisa saja ketagihan. Sasuke harus waspada.

"Ugh!" Sasuke merintih sambil meletakan telapak tangan untuk menutup matanya. _Sharingan_ nya masih terasa berdegup tak terkontrol. Tapi kenapa? Bukankah chakranya sudah kembali terisi? Tenaganya saja sudah kembali. Apa tubuhnya hanya masih harus menyesuaikan?

. . .

Purnama membuat angkasa di malam itu tidak ditelan gelap gulita seperti biasanya. Meski penglihatannya samar, Ino masih dapat melihat bekas merah yang kini tertinggal di lehernya.

"A-apa ini? _Bitemark_?" gumam perempuan itu saat melihat pantulan lehernya pada bayangan di cermin lipat yang sedang ia angkat. "Ugh, terlihat seperti _hickey,_ " desahnya frustasi.

Ino meremas dahinya. Ia hampir lupa bahwa vampir itu berbahaya. Hanya karena Sasuke pernah berkata ia tidak minum darah, bukan berarti lelaki itu tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Menggigit dan menghisap chakranya. Ugh. Bayangan kejadian tadi yang terekam di benaknya membuat seluruh tubuh Ino merinding. Ia tidak boleh lengah lagi.

Ino belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Omong-omong, sudah berapa lama sejak dirinya beristirahat? Rembulan masih bergelantung tinggi di angkasa, tapi firasat Ino mengatakan fajar sebentar lagi akan menyingsing.

Setelah menenangkan dan memulihkan diri, Ino memutuskan untuk mengamati sekeliling. Syukurlah tenaganya terasa pulih dan chakranya kembali terbentuk cukup hanya dengan istirahat beberapa jam. Seandainya... aura pun bisa terbentuk secepat itu.

Ino mendesah. Percuma saja mengharapkan sesuatu yang mustahil terjadi.

Sekarang, mau tidak mau, ia harus segera mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Bagaimana pun penting untuk mengetahui lokasi mereka saat ini. Tapi... kenapa Ino merasa sangat enggan? Kenyataan bahwa vampir itu bisa menghisap chakranya kapan saja, pemikiran itu mau tak mau berhasil mengusik benak Ino. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia mengenyahkan bayangan tersebut.

Meski udara disana terasa segar, namun permukaan tanah yang licin membuat Ino malas menyusuri tempat itu. Belantara memang bukanlah tempat yang bagus untuk jalan-jalan terutama di malam hari. Lagipula, bulan purnama dan suara-suara hewan disana membuat suasana hutan terasa menyeramkan. Jika Ino adalah perempuan biasa, mungkin ia sudah menjerit-jerit meminta Sasuke datang daritadi.

Setelah tidak lama berjalan, Ino menemukan sebuah jalan setapak dibalik pepohonan. Perempuan berambut pirang panjang itu menahan langkah. Apa tempat ini sering didatangi orang? Berarti ada pemukiman tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

 _Srak_.

Ino sempat melonjak dan menengok. Ia menemukan Sasuke keluar dari balik semak, _sharingan_ nya yang sedang berpendar merah itu sekilas tampak seperti mata hewan liar yang menyala di keremangan malam. Ino sedikit tegang, kini ia merasa agak tidak nyaman untuk berada dekat-dekat dengan lelaki itu lagi. Bukan salahnya bersikap demikian sekarang, kan.

"Apa tidak apa kau mengaktifkan _sharingan_ mu?" tanya Ino spontan. Ia jadi bisa menyimpulkan mata Sasuke yang berdarah tadi karena efek dari terlalu sering menggunakan pupil merah itu.

Sasuke menghampirinya. "Hm, kau khawatir?"

Ino tertawa hambar dengan raut datar, " _As if,_ " gumamnya.

"Jadi, di mana ini?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, membuat Ino menoleh ke arahnya. "Jangan bilang kau menteleportasi kita secara asal?"

Sasuke tidak menyanggah, membuat Ino yakin dugaannya benar. _Well_ , ia tidak bisa menyalahkan lelaki itu. kejadian di kota sungguh _hectic_ , sudah untung mereka berdua bisa keluar dari serbuan polisi dengan mudah.

"Jadi kau bisa berteleportasi. Kenapa tidak lakukan dari awal, omong-omong? Pasti akan menghemat waktu dan memudahkan perjalanan kita."

"Itu membutuhkan banyak chakra." Akhirnya Sasuke bicara. "Kecuali jika kau mengizinkan chakramu terus kuhisap setiap kali kita bepergian."

Ino berjengit dan refleks menangkupkan tangan untuk menutup lehernya saat Sasuke memandangnya dengan penuh minat. Oke. Ino berubah pikiran. Ia kembali tertawa hambar dan memindahkan pandang. "Ha. Ha. Kusarankan kau lebih bijak dalam menggunakan kemampuanmu, tuan vampir."

Ketika Ino hendak berjalan menjauh, tidak disangkanya Sasuke malah merengkuh tubuhnya dari belakang secara tiba-tiba.

Ino nyaris menjerit jika Sasuke tidak segera membekap mulutnya. Whoaa mau apa? Tubuhnya dibawa mundur merapat masuk pada bayangan pepohonan. Kepala mereka bersentuhan. Dibelakangnya, lelaki itu tengah merendahkan wajah, kini sudah sejajar dengan telinga Ino. Mau apa lagi vampir itu? Jangan bilang . .

"Ada yang datang," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga perempuan itu.

Ino sontak terdiam dan mengedarkan pandang. Benar saja. Tak lama kemudian, suara-suara orang terdengar dan ia menemukan beberapa pria dewasa berjalan melewati jalan setapak yang tadi dilihatnya. Masing-masing dari mereka dilengkapi persenjataan. Tongkat, celurit, golok dan senjata tradisional lainnya. Selain itu, beberapa dari mereka menyeret sesuatu, mungkin binatang buruan.

Dugaan Ino benar bahwa tempat ini masih berpenghuni. Sayangnya, orang-orang itu berbicara dalam bahasa yang tidak Ino pahami.

Ino meraih tangan Sasuke dan menurunkan tangan yang sedang membekapnya itu sehingga ia bisa bergumam. "Bagus. Sepertinya kau menteleportasi kita lintas negara," oloknya.

"Setidaknya tempat ini dihuni orang," timpal Sasuke, melonggarkan dekapannya. "Biar aku cek."

"Tidak, aku punya ide." Ujar Ino menghentikan. Lalu perempuan itu mengendap maju seraya menarik satu pistolnya.

Sasuke menaikkan alis.

" _Bzhshchyessh... ash... schazz..._ " desis Ino sembari mengangkat pistolnya. Safir birunya memancang sosok satu pria yang berjalan tertinggal di belakang. " _Mind art, steal."_

 _Bam_.

Seperti biasa, manusia tidak bisa melihat ataupun mendengar efek sihir Ino. Jadi suara bedebam pistolnya atau cahaya lingkar magis yang terbentuk tidak akan menarik atensi orang-orang itu.

Pria tadi—yang tertembak sihir— berjalan sempoyongan sambil memeluk kepala. Kepalanya digelengkan, mungkin untuk mengenyahkan pening yang tiba-tiba muncul. Lalu ia meneruskan langkah dan kelompok itu pergi dari sana seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

Ino menyeringai saat benaknya mendadak dipenuhi oleh bayangan-bayangan baru selagi telinganya mendengar pembicaraan orang-orang itu, yang sekarang ia pahami. Si perempuan berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke. "Cara ini lebih cepat."

Sasuke tertegun. Ia sempat lupa bahwa kemampuan seorang Yamanaka bisa berbahaya. Tapi kenapa perempuan itu tidak menggunakan kemampuan ini lebih awal? Bisa sangat berguna.

"Katakan apa yang kau dapat."

"Daerah pegunungan di Barat. Desa terdekat terletak 15 ribu kaki di bawah." Ino terdiam beberapa saat untuk lebih menggali ingatan yang barusan diperolehnya. "Ah," mimik perempuan itu berubah serius. "Tampaknya ada tempat di daerah ini yang sering dijadikan lokasi meditasi. _Lucky_. Mau coba?"

Sasuke mereka ulang pembicaraan mereka yang mengungkit masalah meditasi untuk menyegel chakranya. Meski itu adalah ritual yang dilakukan manusia, ia belum tahu apakah akan bekerja pada dirinya. Terutama, ketika chakranya sedang tidak terkontrol seperti saat ini.

"Tidak salah jika dicoba," sahutnya.

Seulas senyum muncul di bibir Ino. "Jadi sudah diputuskan. Tapi sebelum itu," Ino melangkah mendekat ke hadapan Sasuke, lalu menggapai dahi lelaki itu. "Kau harus merawat dirimu dulu."

Kedua bola mata merah Sasuke melebar.

"Kau, masih belum pulih, kan?" lanjut Ino bertanya. Ia sadar suhu tubuh Sasuke sedang berada di atas normal. Seluruh tubuh lelaki itu terasa panas saat mendekapnya tadi. "Jangan kira aku tidak akan sadar."

Sasuke menurunkan lengan Ino, "Tidak per—"

"Dengan kondisi seperti itu, kau hanya akan merepotkan," potong Ino, membalikkan kalimat lelaki itu yang dulu pernah diucapkan padanya.

Sasuke sempat memicingkan mata, lalu memalingkan muka. Membuat Ino menyeringai. Jadi vampir bisa sakit juga, huh?

.

Pagi sudah menjelang. Pasangan vampir dan penyihir itu kini sedang berteduh di dalam sebuah gua kecil yang mereka temukan.

"Hmm. Ini akibat kau mencuri paksa chakraku tanpa izin."

Sasuke tak mengelak.

"Kau tidak bisa memasuki desa dengan _sharingan_ yang bisa tiba-tiba aktif tak terkontrol seperti itu. Lagipula, demammu masih belum turun juga."

Sasuke tetap diam meski dikatai seperti demikian oleh perempuan itu. Chakranya memang sedang meluap-luap tidak teratur sekarang. Entah mengapa meski tak kentara tapi Sasuke malah merasa Ino sedang tertawa di atas kondisinya.

Ya, tepat dugaan lelaki itu. Ino memang sedang menikmati setiap menit yang ia lewati untuk memandangi keadaannya Sasuke yang bisa dibilang sedang lemah sekarang. Sikap angkuh dan superiornya yang biasa itu sementara ini hilang. Haha. Yahh... Ino memang tidak bisa merayakan ini selamanya. Kondisi Sasuke tersebut bisa menghambat perjalanan mereka. Plus, Ino menolak untuk bersembunyi di kedalaman belantara untuk selamanya demi menghindari para pemburu.

"Tapi ini cukup serius. Harus segera ditangani," ujar perempuan itu saat meletakkan sapu tangan handuknya untuk mengompres dahi Sasuke, meski Ino ragu yang seperti ini bisa berfungsi untuk meredakan demam seorang vampir atau tidak, tetap saja ia lakukan daripada diam saja. "Ada ide harus bagaimana?"

Sasuke memejamkan mata, ia tidak pernah merasa seburuk ini. "Tidur," gumamnya.

Ino melebarkan mata. Ternyata benar kondisi Sasuke memang tidak bisa dianggap enteng. Ia tahu yang dimaksud tidur oleh vampir itu bukanlah tidur biasa, tapi tidur panjang. Jangan bilang, selama puluhan tahun lagi?

Ino menelan ludah dan hanya bisa berkata, "Kalau begitu, cepat tidur!"

Sasuke membuka matanya, lalu mendesahkan kekehan. Memangnya bisa semudah itu? Lagipula tetap seperti sebelumnya, saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk Sasuke mengambil tidur panjang lagi. Lelaki itu menengok ke arah Ino yang sedang duduk menghadapnya. "Hanya jika kau mau menidurkanku."

 _Twitch_.

Perempatan jengkel muncul berkerut di ujung kening Ino. Menidurkan dengan cara bagaimana? Bernyanyi ninak bobo, begitu? Atau menepuk-nepuk dan membelai sayang kepala lelaki itu sampai tertidur?

Pelipis Ino berkedut-kedut.

Ia serius khawatir, namun malah ditanggapi seperti ini. Ino menarik satu pistol dan mengangkatnya. Sambil tersenyum menahan jengkel, ia berkata. "Boleh, mau coba?"

Sasuke tahu apa artinya. Si penyihir sepertinya memang punya kemampuan untuk melakukan itu, membuatnya tertidur selamanya, entah bagaimana caranya yang jelas menggunakan sihirnya. Masih tidak berekspresi, ia memindahkan pandang. "Tidak."

Ino menaikkan alis dan tertawa hambar, lalu kembali menyimpan pistolnya di wadah. Perempuan itu beranjak berdiri, membuat Sasuke melongok ke atas.

"Aku cari informasi, kau diam disini," kata Ino.

Sasuke menolak, ia hendak bangkit tetapi dihentikan oleh Ino. Sambil sengaja membuat senyum, perempuan itu berucap. " _Sharingan_ mu itu sedang tidak berguna sekarang, jadi istirahat saja."

Sasuke melempar _deathglare_ tetapi Ino hanya tertawa sambil berjalan cepat ke mulut gua. Sosok si perempuan sedang bermandikan sinar mentari pagi sekarang.

"Jangan pergi kemana-mana, ya." Ino melempar senyuman manis terakhirnya sebelum berlalu pergi.

Sasuke membuang nafas. Ia tidak bisa berkutik, dan hanya mampu berdecak. ' _Perempuan itu..._ "

.

Tidak sulit berkomunikasi dengan penduduk desa saat Ino bisa mengerti dan berbicara dengan bahasa mereka sekarang. Saat ini ia sedang duduk di kursi sebuah kedai makan sambil menyantap sarapannya. Jika begini, Ino jadi ingin berlama-lama diam disana sambil menikmati kebebasannya tanpa Sasuke berada di dekatnya.

"Kudengar, tempat ini biasa dijadikan sebagai area untuk meditasi. Apa kau bisa memberiku alamat orang yang bisa membimbing?"

Pelayan wanita yang sedang Ino tanya malah terlihat kaget sambil memeluk nampannya di dada. Ia memandangi penampilan menawan tamunya itu, sudah jarang sekali semenjak ia melihat paras secantik itu di desa. Kentara sekali bahwa nona tersebut adalah pendatang.

Ino menaikkan alis, menunggu jawaban.

"Umm, praktek meditasi sudah lama ditinggalkan penduduk desa ini, nona. Para pertapa sudah banyak yang pergi, terakhir beberapa dekade lalu," jawab pelayan itu.

Kali ini, Ino yang dibuat terkejut. "Y-yang benar?"

Wanita pelayan itu mengangguk.

"Sama sekali tidak ada pertapa yang tersisa?"

Ia mengangguk lagi.

"Tapi—" Tunggu dulu. Jangan bilang Ino mencuri ingatan dari seorang kakek-kakek malam tadi? Jika benar, maka itu bisa menjelaskan mengapa Ino bisa melihat bayangan-banyangan seputar meditasi disana. Ino mendesah sambil meremas puncak kepalanya. Jelas sekali ia kecewa.

Si pelayan memperhatikan tamunya yang berubah gusar itu. Sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali seseorang menanyakan hal seputar ini kepadanya. Lagipula, nona tersebut nampak jauh-jauh datang dari kota sengaja untuk mengunjungi tempat terpencil di pelosok gunung seperti desanya ini, pelayan tersebut menjadi sedikit terenyuh tidak tega.

"Ah, tapi jika tidak keberatan, Anda bisa bicara pada ibuku. Mungkin ia bisa membantu."

Perkataan wanita pelayan ini membuat Ino mendongak. Tak perlu lama untuk Ino mengangguk setuju.

Ino diantar memasuki rumah disamping kedai. Pelayan tadi mengatakan bahwa ibunya yang sudah cukup berumur itu sering bercerita soal seorang pertapa hebat yang pernah membantunya beberapa puluh tahun lalu. Meski si wanita pelayan sendiri meragukan kebenaran tentang cerita itu, tapi Ino memutuskan untuk menemui sang ibu.

Ino bersyukur penduduk desa ini bersikap ramah padanya. Ia sedikit menyesal karena sudah menembak salah satu dari mereka untuk mencari info di malam tadi. _Ehem_ , oke lupakan saja. Tidak akan ada yang sadar, _anyway_.

Ketika Ino mengutarakan maksudnya, wanita tua yang merupakan ibu dari pelayan tadi merujuk nama sebuah tempat. "Kau bisa menemukannya di gunung ráfaga."

Ino memiringkan kepala sambil melempar tatapan tanya. "Dimana—"

"Tidak, Anda tidak boleh kesana!"

Ino kaget saat si pelayan tiba-tiba menyela dan berkata demikian. Wanita pelayan itu berjalan ke arah ibunya dan berkata, "Bukankah tempat tersebut adalah rumahnya _orang itu_?"

Sang ibu mengangguk. "Ya. Orang yang kumaksud adalah pertapa itu."

Si pelayan wanita menatap Ino ngeri. "Sepertinya Anda harus mengurungkan niat. Itu adalah tempat terlarang yang tidak bisa dimasuki sembarangan. Lagipula, informasi mengenai pertapa itu bisa jadi hanya rumor belaka. Maaf bila saya tidak bisa membantu."

Eh?

Ibunya terlihat tidak setuju. "Sang pertapa benar-benar tinggal disana," protesnya dengan suara parau.

"Tapi tidak ada yang tahu apa dia masih hidup atau tidak, Bu. Kita membicarakan mengenai pertapa tua yang kau temui puluhan tahun lalu, kan? Lagipula setahuku yang tinggal disana bukanlah pertapa tapi _orang itu._ "

Tentu saja Ino bingung dengan pertentangan yang tiba-tiba ditunjukkan tersebut. Ia mengerutkan kening, dan segera menyela. "Umm, maaf. Apa maksudnya? Memangnya siapa yang tinggal disana, siapa _orang itu_?"

"Penyihir."

Kedua bola safir Ino membulat lebar. Ia terhentak satu langkah mundur ke belakang.

Melihat reaksi Ino, si pelayan lanjut berkata. "Mungkin nona tidak akan percaya dengan hal seperti itu, tapi rumor di desa ini mengatakan demikian."

Ino menggeleng. Meski ia sedang benar-benar dibuat tercengang saat 'julukan' itu disebut dengan tiba-tiba sekarang, Ino masih bisa mempertahankan ketenangannya. "P-penyihir. Benarkah itu?"

Sang ibu kini yang bicara. "Benar. Saat ini sang pertapa memang lebih sering disebut sebagai... penyihir."

Ino menelan ludah. Masih tampak terperangah.

Orang yang disebut sebagai 'penyihir' oleh mereka itu, apakah merujuk pada seseorang dari kaumnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung.**

* * *

Mau dong digigit dan disedot (?) abang sasu~ *ABAIKAN/ Romancenya udah kerasa kan? Semoga kesannya tidak maksa ya, semacam tiba-tiba nongol begitu saja dari udara kosong hahaha biarlah~

Oiya, maaf jika definisi vampir dan penyihir jadi berbeda di tangan vika. Tidak ada pertumpahan darah (?) disini XD

 **Revieeew lagiii.**

* * *

 **-Kolom balas review reader yang tidak login-**

Pertama, terimakasih banyak buat semua yang udah review!

 **Fina** : dugaanmu tepat! Iyaa sekarang mereka transfer chakra juga Hehe baca terus yaa buat tahu kelanjutannya~ aku juga greget sama sifat sasu, ehem *abaikan/

 **RyuiMochi** : sippooo

 **xoxo** : okeeeey xoxo-chaaan *boleh panggil gitu?

 **Koalasabo** : iyaa ino ga berubah, disini vampir gak nular XD waahh adegan yang koala-chan maksud itu aku skip soalnya udah ada di prolog hehe ini sekarang udah ga flashback lagi (flashbacknya berhenti di chap 4 sesaat sebelum mereka meninggalkan apartemen) maaf lupa ga dijelasin yaa btw fic THERAPY udah satu chapter di depan fic ini, okey aku akan berusaha~

 **sasuino23** : syukurlah kalo infonya bermanfaat hehe siaappp baca terus yaa XD

 **See you in next chap.**

* * *

 **Updated : 11/09/16**


	7. Chapter 7 - contact

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : RUSH! SasuIno. Fantasy content. Adventure detected. Absurd. OOC. Typo.**

Teori dan berita yang dimuat dalam chapter ini kebanyakan bersifat fiktif belaka. Bagi yang berminat membaca, _please enjoy._

* * *

 **BLEND X BOND**

 **Perpaduan X Ikatan**

 _\- contact -_

"Kau bercanda?" Ino sengaja memberi senyum angkuh nan meremehkan, lalu berucap, "Kenapa harus pergi dan melewatkanmu yang sedang tampak kesakitan dan tidak berdaya seperti ini?"

* * *

Hari menjelang siang.

Yamanaka Ino telah kembali dari perjalanannya mengobservasi desa. Perempuan itu melangkah masuk ke mulut gua sambil mengibaskan mantelnya yang sedikit basah akibat menyelusuri kedalaman belantara yang lembab.

Uchiha Sasuke masih duduk bersandar di salah satu sudut gua saat perempuan itu berjalan mendekat. Si lelaki melirik ke arah Ino. "Apa yang kau dapat?"

Ino tidak merespon. Ia hanya menolehkan kepalanya sedikit untuk selintas menilik keadaan Sasuke. Ia malah balik bertanya. "Bagaimana kondisimu?"

Sasuke pun tidak menjawab, alisnya terangkat. "Katakan padaku. Apa yang kau dapat?" ia mengulang pertanyaannya.

Lagi-lagi Ino tampak belum berniat membeberkan apa yang diperolehnya dari desa. Perempuan itu sedikit membungkuk untuk menyerahkan beberapa kantong makanan yang dibawanya pada Sasuke. "Jika keadaanmu membaik, kita segera pergi dari sini." Ucapnya.

Tanpa menatap Sasuke, Ino menegakkan kembali badannya dan berbalik. Si lelaki bisa merasakan kejanggalan dalam sikap perempuan itu. Maka, Sasuke beranjak berdiri. Kemudian tepat ketika Ino hendak melangkah pergi, Sasuke menahan lengannya. "Apa yang mereka katakan padamu sampai kau bisa terdistraksi seperti ini?"

Ino berhenti bergerak untuk sejenak. Lalu perempuan itu menengok dan akhirnya menatap netra gelap Sasuke. Barangkali, ketegangan yang sedang ia coba sembunyikan tetap nampak di paras cantiknya.

"Penyihir." Sahut Ino setelah jeda beberapa saat, menyebabkan Sasuke menyipitkan mata. "Mereka bilang pertapa yang sedang kita cari itu adalah seorang penyihir."

Sekilas, _onyx_ Sasuke melebar. Ia dapat melihat adanya ekspektasi dalam sorot _aquamarine_ Ino. " _Fine_." Gumamnya. Lelaki itu melepaskan tangan Ino dan berbalik, "Itu artinya kita harus cepat."

Ino menghembuskan napas dalam.

. . .

Ketika matahari telah setengah tergelincir di jalurnya, mereka memutuskan untuk meninggalkan hutan sebelum hari mulai gelap.

Ino berjalan duluan keluar dari ambang gua, dan melongok ke bawah tebing. Jalan pintas memang selalu tampak lebih cepat, tapi tentu akan beresiko. Pagi tadi Ino menyusuri jalanan setapak sepanjang hutan, dan itu cukup memakan waktu. Ia memang bisa gesit meloncat kesana-kemari saat pertarungan, tapi kemampuan lompatannya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Sasuke. Mendekati saja tidak. Lelaki itu seperti menanam benda semacam pegas di kakinya. Tetapi kali ini ia tidak bisa mengandalkan Sasuke, mengingat kondisi vampir itu sedang tidak baik.

Ino merengut sebentar, lalu membalik badan dan melihat Sasuke telah berada di belakangnya.

"Kau, tidak perlu memaksakan diri." Ucap Ino, sekali lagi ingin memastikan kondisi sang vampir.

Bukan berarti Ino mengkhawatirkan keadaan lelaki itu, ia hanya tidak mau jika perjalanannya sampai terhambat di tengah jalan.

Tetapi Sasuke hanya membalas dengan seringaian, membuat Ino sempat heran. Lelaki itu melangkah maju dan langsung mengangkat tubuh Ino ke dalam gendongan.

"Jangan meremehkanku." Balas Sasuke. Sedetik kemudian ia melompat dari tebing itu tanpa ragu.

Ino sedikit memekik, lalu dengan cepat mencengkram bahu Sasuke sebagai pegangan. Kini mereka sedang terjun bebas dari atas tebing. Angin muncul akibat friksi dari tubuh mereka dengan udara kosong disana, membuat surai pirang Ino tergerai beterbangan melawan arah gravitasi. Si perempuan tidak memprotes aksi Sasuke kali ini, ia malah merasa lega. Tak pernah Ino bayangkan sebelumnya, bahwa akan ada waktu disaat ia akan merasa sesenang ini saat digendong lelaki itu.

Dengan begini, perjalanan akan jauh lebih cepat. Belaian angin menyapu wajah Ino, membuat si penyihir tersenyum.

.

.

"Jangan sampai _sharingan_ mu aktif, setidaknya sampai kita tiba di ujung desa. Kau bisa menahannya kan?"

Ino tahu itu akan sulit saat kini Sasuke berada dalam kondisi dimana ia tidak bisa mengendalikan _sharingan_ nya yang bisa saja mendadak aktif. Ino memang ragu jika di tempat terpencil seperti ini akan terdapat sekelompok pemburu, sehingga tidak masalah jika chakra sang vampir masih meluap-luap tidak terkontrol, karena ia yakin itu tidak akan mempengaruhi penghuni desa. Tapi tetap saja, mata merah menyala Sasuke bisa menarik banyak perhatian, dan membuat penduduk desa keheranan atau bahkan ketakutan.

"Kubilang jangan meremehkanku." Sasuke kembali mengingatkan. _Onyx_ nya menatap dingin safir biru Ino. Membuat perempuan itu mendenguskan tawa kecil.

Ino mengedikkan bahu. " _Well_ , kalau begitu tak masalah. Kita harus cepat." Ujarnya sambil beranjak duluan memasuki desa tersebut.

Si perempuan menuntun mereka untuk menyusuri jalanan sepi yang bisa mereka lewati, seolah ia adalah salah satu penghuni desa yang sudah hapal sekali dengan area desa itu. Mereka sempat berhenti di sebuah kios untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan, untuk jaga-jaga.

Sasuke sempat mendengar percakapan Ino dengan si penjaga toko, namun ia tak paham apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Dunia telah banyak berubah. Seingatnya seratus tahun yang lalu manusia masih menggunakan satu bahasa utama untuk berkomunikasi. Namun setelah perang besar yang terjadi antar umat manusia berakhir, populasi makhluk terbanyak di bumi itu terpecah dan mereka saling hidup berpencar. Ditunjang dengan bahasa yang beragam.

Sasuke sudah hidup cukup lama. Ia seharusnya tidak mendapat kesulitan untuk memahami beberapa bahasa manusia, namun kepakuman dirinya selama tidur panjang membuat Sasuke tertinggal dengan semua perkembangan yang terjadi, barangkali. Penduduk di kota-kota yang pernah ia datangi semenjak terbangun dari tidur masih menggunakan bahasa yang ia kenali, namun desa-desa kecil seperti ini tampaknya berada di luar jangkauan si vampir.

Setelah meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan berada cukup jauh, Sasuke mulai bersuara.

"Kau tidak hanya mencuri ingatan manusia dan paham dengan bahasa mereka tetapi juga bisa menggunakan bahasa itu sendiri?"

Ino tersenyum congkak, "Jangan meremehkan sihirku," ucapnya.

Dilihat Ino, Sasuke merengut. "Aku tidak suka melihatmu bertukar informasi dengan bahasa yang tidak kupahami."

Ino menatap Sasuke sejenak lalu tawanya pecah. "Lalu? Apa hakmu untuk merasa tidak suka?" ia menelengkan kepala dan lanjut bicara, "Kau hanya tidak terima kemampuanku berada satu tingkat di atasmu, begitu kan tuan vampir?" godanya.

Sasuke memalingkan pandang. "Itu bisa menunjukkan bahwa sihir seorang Yamanaka sepertimu bisa membahayakanku."

"Hoo." Ino menyeringai, senang saat merasa klannya seolah sedang diberi pujian. "Omong-omong, berhenti menyebutkan kata sihir seenakmu dan memanggilku penyihir atau Yamanaka. Itu akan lebih berbahaya saat didengar orang."

Sasuke kembali menempatkan pandangannya pada wajah Ino.

"Panggil aku dengan nama," ucap si perempuan. "Ino. Dan aku akan memanggilmu Sasuke. Keberatan?"

Si lelaki tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Ino tetap dengan wajah datarnya. "Terserah." Ujarnya, lalu melanjutkan langkah.

Ino balik memandang punggung lelaki itu dengan raut datar. Kelewat stoik. Lelaki itu. Huft.

"Tunggu dulu," Ino menghentikan, membuat Sasuke menoleh.

Dilihat si lelaki, Ino sedang mengacungkan satu pistol ke arahnya. Spontan saja Sasuke melangkah mundur. "Apa yang ka-"

"Jika kau mau, aku bisa menularkannya padamu." Potong perempuan itu.

Sasuke menekukkan alis.

"Kemampuan untuk memahami dan dipahami penduduk desa." Jelas Ino.

Obsidian gelap Sasuke sedikit dibuat melebar. Ia menilik ekspresi si perempuan, menimbang apakah Ino sedang serius atau hanya sedang menggodainya saja. Tetapi perempuan itu tidak tampak seperti sedang bercanda, dan Sasuke jelas paham bahwa hal seperti itu memang bisa saja merupakan bagian dari kemampuan sihir klannya.

Sasuke tampak membuka mulut dan hendak bicara, tapi entah kenapa mulutnya segera ditutup lagi. Ino menaikkan satu alis pirangnya.

Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat pada kejadian saat si penyihir menembakkan misil sihirnya tepat ke dalam kepala targetnya. Ketika sihir tersebut aktif, para target itu seolah mendadak dilanda sakit kepala hebat. Seperti yang terjadi pada para zombi yang langsung mengerang, dan lelaki tua –penduduk desa yang ditemui mereka di hutan- berubah sempoyongan sambil memegangi kepala saat ingatannya dicuri. Sasuke ragu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa tepatnya yang akan ditembakkan Ino padanya.

Fufu. Ino hampir saja tertawa saat melihat reaksi bimbang muncul di wajah stoik Sasuke.

"Tapi ini tidak akan berhasil jika kau ragu." Ucap si perempuan, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke. "Kau harus percaya padaku."

Sasuke menatap Ino lekat-lekat. Jika sampai penyihir itu menembakkan hipnotis, pencurian ingatan, atau bahkan perusakan pikiran, maka akan berbahaya. Apalagi jika sampai dirinya dikendalikan. Maka pikiran, raga serta jiwanya akan menjadi milik perempuan penyihir itu.

Ino menyeringai lagi. "Baiklah. Jika kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksa. Hanya menawarkan." Ino hendak memasukkan pistolnya kembali ke wadah.

"Lakukan." Cegah Sasuke. Meski tak secara langsung, kini jelas penyihir itu sedang mengoloknya. Lelaki itu tidak terima dianggap pengecut hanya karena menolak disihir. Lagipula, kemampuan yang ditawarkan Ino akan berguna. Ia pun ingin tahu apakah sihir tersebut memang bisa berlaku juga padanya, atau tidak.

Seringaian Ino semakin dalam. "Oke, bersiaplah."

Si perempuan mengangkat tangannya. Merapalkan sesuatu, lalu bergumam. " _Transfer._ " Kemudian, bola sihir muncul dan secercah cahaya meletup dari moncong pistol dan melesat tepat ke arah sang vampir.

 _Bam_.

Kepalanya tertembak. Tetapi Sasuke tak bergeming. Bayangan banyak citra mendadak menimpanya. Penglihatan-penglihatan yang tak pernah ia alami muncul di kepalanya dan berputar-putar sampai perlahan menghilang. Lelaki itu berkedip sekali. Lalu kembali menatap Ino.

" _¿así que cómo?_ ( _jadi bagaimana?)_ " tanya Ino.

Sasuke menjawab, " _no es tan malo. (tidak begitu buruk)"_

Ino menepukkan tangan. "Yay, jadi kurasa itu berhasil."

Sasuke hanya menaikkan alis, belum menyadari barusan ia berkata dengan bahasa yang berbeda.

Mereka lanjut berjalan, menyusuri padang ilalang di sebuah perbukitan. Setelah menempuh perjalanan kaki yang jaraknya lumayan, akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah dermaga. Tepatnya, tepi sebuah telaga yang cukup luas dan berkabut. Sasuke menganalisis singkat tempat itu. Kabut putih tebal tidak menghalangi pandangan matanya yang kini sudah berganti menjadi _sharingan_. Ia yakin mereka telah sampai di ujung desa karena pemandangan di depan sana adalah pulau-pulau kecil yang berkontur bukit dengan tebing-tebing menjulang.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Ino yang sedang berbicara pada seorang pria. Matanya kembali memekat hitam. Ada sebuah perahu berukuran medium, satu-satunya perahu yang sedang berlabuh disana. Mungkin milik pria tersebut.

"Kita harus menyebrangi telaga ini untuk sampai ke gunung ráfaga yang konon menjadi tempat tinggal sang pertapa. Yang juga mereka sebut sebagai penyihir." Jelas Ino.

"Meski kau bisa berbicara bahasa mereka, namun tak disangka mereka akan memberimu informasi dengan semudah itu. Bahkan memberimu bantuan. Aku sempat mengira, penyihir adalah hal yang tabu."

Ujung iris hitam Sasuke kembali melirik pria yang sedang berdiri di samping Ino sekarang.

"Itu benar. Dimana pun dan kapan pun, hal-hal yang bersangkutan dengan penyihir adalah tabu. Semua orang menolak membicarakannya, apalagi memberi info. Memberi bantuan? Tentu saja sebuah _big no_."

Sasuke menyipitkan mata saat Ino berjalan melewatinya. Lalu penglihatannya kembali diarahkan pada si pria.

"Dia sedang berada di bawah hipnotismu." Paham Sasuke.

Ino mendesah pelan. "Ya. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyihir penduduk desa. Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak mau memberiku berita apapun lagi mengenai pertapa atau pun penyihir itu. Jadi terpaksa, aku mengambil informasi itu dengan cara paksa."

Sasuke tidak berniat untuk memprotes apapun. Jika pertapa yang sedang ia cari untuk meditasi adalah orang yang sama dengan penyihir yang sedang ingin Ino temui, maka itu berarti mereka memiliki objektif yang sama.

Ino mulai menaiki perahu. "Rute yang akan kita ambil tampak tidak mudah dan tidak sebentar. Karenanya aku harus memastikan orang ini bisa pulang sebelum gelap. Maka kita harus cepat."

"Hmm. Meski kau membeci manusia, tapi kau tetap mencemaskan keselamatan mereka, huh? Seperti yang terjadi saat pemburu menyerang apartemenmu dulu, kau melindungi mereka." Komentar Sasuke. Ia ikut melangkah ke dalam perahu.

Ino menengok ke arahnya. "Aku tidak punya pilihan. Aku hanya tidak ingin terlibat dengan kehidupan manusia, ataupun melibatkan mereka dalam urusanku." Pungkas Ino.

Mesin perahu dinyalakan, air telaga mulai beriak, dan mereka pergi meninggalkan desa.

.

.

Kabut yang memenuhi tempat itu rupanya disebabkan oleh air telaga yang entah mengapa memiliki temperatur di atas normal. Letupan-letupan air kadang muncul di permukaan, mempertegas suhu air tersebut yang katanya bisa mencapai lima puluh derajat celcius.

Selain itu, berita yang mereka peroleh dari penduduk desa menyebutkan bahwa tetesan air yang mengalir melalui sisi tebing pulau-pulau kecil -yang terdapat di tengah telaga- akan membatu setelah lima bulan, membuat luas area pulau terus melebar.

Kesan mistis yang diciptakan dari kondisi tersebut membuat penduduk desa meyakini kebenaran tentang adanya penyihir di gunung ráfaga yang sedang mereka tuju. Masyarakat sekitar percaya mengenai legenda lama yang menganggap area yang dikelilingi telaga itu telah dikutuk oleh penyihir dari semenjak lama. Alhasil, tak ada orang yang berani mendekati telaga dan pulau-pulau kecil di dalamnya sehingga seluruh tempat tersebut dijuluki sebagai daerah keramat. Membuat lingkungannya terjaga dari jamahan tangan-tangan jahil manusia.

Padahal sebagai sesama penyihir, Ino yakin kemampuan kaumnya tidak akan mampu memodifikasi keadaan alam, apalagi yang sampai seekstrim ini. Kecuali jika penyihir yang dimaksud adalah tingkat penyihir berlevel tinggi seperti yang sering muncul di televisi.

Entahlah. Ino tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi di tempat berbau magis ini. Suasana disana memang mencekam, dan Ino merasa pergerakan aura dan aliran energi alam di tempat tersebut memang sedikit berbeda. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja karena terlalu terbawa suasana?

Yang jelas, barangkali keilmuan modern bisa menjelaskan kodisi telaga tersebut. Air hangat telaga mungkin terjadi karena adanya sumber air panas di tempat itu, yang disebabkan oleh aktivitas gunung berapi aktif. Dan air tebing yang membatu terjadi karena air tersebut mempunyai kandungan mineral yang tinggi, sehingga membuatnya bisa mengeras dalam beberapa periode waktu seperti halnya terjadi pada stalaktit yang terbentuk di gua-gua.

Meskipun itu hanya teori tebakan Ino semata.

Setelah hampir satu jam berlayar, akhirnya perahu menepi di sebuah pulau besar di ujung telaga. Ino dan Sasuke turun dari perahu, membiarkan sang nakoda kembali ke desa sebelum petang.

"Yakin akan ada orang yang menghuni tempat ini?" tanya Sasuke setelah selesai mengedarkan pandangan analisis singkat.

Area itu dikelilingi pepohonan besar yang menjulang tinggi, semak belukar rindang dan macam-macam ciri-ciri lain yang akan membuat orang ragu tempat itu layak dijadikan tempat tinggal. Bahkan, tak ada jalan setapak atau apapun yang menandakan tempat tersebut pernah dilewati orang.

Ino mengedikkan bahu. "Siapa tahu." Ujarnya sambil melangkah.

"Lalu bagaimana cara kita kembali?"

Ino menahan langkahnya, "Itu akan kita pikirkan nanti." Benar. Mereka memang sedang _gambling_ sekarang.

Sasuke memperhatikan si perempuan yang terlihat sangat berniat menyusuri kaki gunung itu. Biasanya Ino selalu mengomel saat harus melewati jalanan berhutan seperti ini, namun sekarang bahkan tak ada keluh sedikit pun yang dikeluarkan si perempuan. Barangkali info mengenai keberadaan penyihir lain telah sukses memotivasinya.

Si lelaki sempat mendesah pelan, sebelum akhirnya ikut menjejaki kontur menanjak tempat tersebut.

.

.

Gelap mulai menyelinap.

Mereka yakin sudah menyusuri sebagian muka gunung.

Setelah cukup lama melompati pepohonan dan sempat berputar-putar karena kebingungan, Ino meminta agar Sasuke berhenti. "Ini tidak akan berhasil. Pergerakan aura di tempat ini tidak mengarah kemana pun. Hanya memutar di tempat yang sama untuk membingungkan kita."

Mereka memang berjalan hanya sesuai insting dan aliran aura yang dirasakan Ino, mereka sempat berpikir barangkali aliran tersebut akan bermuara pada tempat sang penyihir yang sedang dicari.

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan mengaktifkan _sharingan_ nya dan memindai daerah itu. Ia memijak tanah, dan segera menemukan sesuatu seperti membran aura yang menyelubungi sebuah jalan. "Benar. Kita sudah pasti akan terus tersesat jika tidak melewati jalur rahasia." Katanya, membuat Ino menekukkan alis. Kemudian tanpa ragu Sasuke melangkah maju untuk menembus membran tersebut.

Sesuatu berubah di aliran udara. Tiba-tiba burung-burung dari berbagai jenis bertolak bersamaan dari sarang-sarangnya di pepohonan. Mereka terbang berputar-putar secara serentak, percis dengan perilaku burung saat akan terjadi bencana alam, untuk memberi peringatan. Paruh mereka berkoak-koak mengeluarkan suara nyaring. Kepakan sayap-sayap menabrak dahan pepohonan, menyebabkan daun-daun yang berjatuhan.

Ino mendongak ke arah langit, jelas kaget. Apa yang sedang terjadi?

Lalu tiba-tiba, Sasuke tersungkur di lututnya sambil memekik. Ino melonjak dan segera menurunkan diri dari gendongan lelaki yang kini sedang tampak kesakitan itu. Kagetnya jelas bertambah.

Perempuan itu panik, lalu segera meraih rahang lelaki itu untuk menengadahkan kepalanya. Ino terkesiap ketika melihat sebelah _sharingan_ sang vampir kembali meneteskan darah. "Kau kena-"

Sasuke mencengkram bahu perempuan yang tengah berjongkok itu, Satu tangannya menangkup mata yang sedang berdarah. Nafasnya tersengal.

"Di depan sana." Lirih Sasuke. "Ada sebuah pondok disana."

Ino paham. Cepat-cepat ia membuka sebagian mantelnya dan segera merobek sebelah lengan bajunya. "Tutup matamu. Kau tidak boleh menggunakan pupil merahmu sekarang."

Sasuke menurut. Kemudian si perempuan melilit mata Sasuke menggunakan kain itu, sebelum merengkuh tubuh sang vampir untuk bertumpu pada dirinya.

Apa yang terjadi, Ino tak mengerti.

Mereka berjalan tertatih. Saat diperhatikan, daerah yang sedang dipijakinya kini berubah menjadi terlihat sedikit lebih normal. Jalanan menjadi lebih mudah sekarang. Jarak pepohonan merenggang, gundukan semak menghilang. Tetapi pondok yang dimaksud Sasuke belum terlihat. Entah berapa kaki jarak pondok itu dari tempat pertama si vampir mendeteksi keberadaan pondok tersebut. Sebuah sungai dengan air bening mengalir ke hilir. Meski begitu, airnya tampak mengalir tenang.

Mereka sempat berhenti untuk membersihkan darah dari wajah tampan si lelaki, sebelum Ino kembali membungkus mata sang vampir dengan sebelah lengan bajunya yang kembali disobek.

Sasuke tampak menahan sakit. Kondisinya tampak lebih buruk dari semalam tadi. Tapi mengapa tiba-tiba? Ino memang merasakan tekanan energi alam meningkat dan menguat. Apa ada hubungannya?

Tidak tahu. Yang jelas saat ini mereka harus segera menemukan sang pertapa.

.

.

Pondok kayu itu tampak tua dan sederhana, namun terlihat terawat. Jelas sudah seseorang memang sedang tinggal disana.

Tanpa ragu Ino mulai mengetuk pintu. Ia pun cukup kelelahan setelah memapah tubuh Sasuke dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar. Tetapi bukan hanya itu alasan yang menyebabkannya ingin segera diizinkan masuk ke dalam pondok untuk menghangatkan diri di depan perapian sambil menikmati secangkir cokelat panas. Ino nyaris mati penasaran, ingin segera mengetahui identitas penghuni pondok. Orang seperti apa yang memilih tinggal di lingkungan seperti ini. Pertapa kah? Atau penyihir kah? Atau benar keduanya?

Tapi Ino tidak merasa tegang atau nerves, mungkin karena ia sedang kecapekan.

Perempuan itu kembali mengetuk daun pintu kayu itu untuk kedua kalinya. Namun setelah menunggu lama, tetap tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Sedang pergikah? Atau memang sejak awal pondok itu tidak berpenghuni?

Ino menggeleng. Ia merasakan nafas Sasuke semakin terengah di pundaknya. Ia jadi frustasi.

"Apa ada orang di dalam?" tanya perempuan itu selagi kembali mengetuk, sekarang sedikit keras dan beruntun. Ketika Ino mulai berpikir untuk mendobrak saja untuk masuk paksa ke dalam pondok, sebuah suara terdengar menyahut dari dalam.

"Mau apa?" tanya suara itu dingin.

 _Aqua_ Ino melebar. Tanpa tunggu lama lagi ia langsung berkata, "Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu. Apa benar kau seorang pertapa?" ucapnya _to the point_.

Hening beberapa saat.

Ino menjadi resah. "Aku membawa seseorang yang sedang sakit. Apa kau bisa membukakan pintu?" tanyanya lagi.

Jeda sejenak, seolah orang di dalam sedang menimbang.

"Pergi. Aku sedang sibuk sekarang." sebuah jawaban akhirnya terdengar.

Ino menahan napas, merasa tercekat.

"Tapi kami benar-benar butuh bantuan. Kumohon."

Tidak ada sahutan lagi.

"Bisakah kau mengecek kondisinya dulu? Dia benar-benar sekarat."

Masih tidak ada respon. Ino menghela napas.

Sudah susah-susah datang kesini, tidak mungkin mereka pulang begitu saja tanpa mendapat apapun. Perempuan itu mencoba berfikir. Jika benar orang di dalam adalah seorang penyihir, mungkin ia membenci manusia. Seperti dirinya. Dan orang itu menyangka Ino dan Sasuke adalah manusia, sehingga ia tidak mau menemui mereka.

Ino tidak suka jika harus memohon. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Perempuan itu kembali mengetuk pintu keras-keras. "Setidaknya, bisakah kau memberikan kami naungan?"

Hening lagi. "Apa benar kau seorang penyihir?" akhirnya Ino tidak tahan untuk bertanya.

Kali ini ada suara derakan kayu dari dalam, membuat Ino menegakkan punggungnya, merasa tegang.

Pintu akhirnya dibuka pelan.

Dilihat Ino sosok sang penghuni perlahan mulai muncul. Ia mengacak-acak rambut panjangnya sambil mencak-mencak. "Siapa yang berani mengganggu so-"

Dan sosok itu segera mematung saat melihat seorang perempuan cantik sedang berdiri di balik pintunya.

Ino membeku. Suasana sudah cukup gelap saat itu, tapi penerangan lampu minyak yang berasal dari dalam ruangan pondok cukup memberinya kemampuan untuk melihat penampakan di depannya. Bukannya seorang penyihir yang jelas akan ia kenali kecantikan atau ketampanannya, Ino malah melihat sosok lain.

Seorang pria. Lumayan tua. Bermata hitam. Berambut putih panjang. Mengenakan sebuah yukata sederhana. Sedang menatap ke arah Ino.

Si perempuan mengerjap. Bukannya kembali memohon agar diizinkan masuk, Ino malah bergumam, "Siapa . . kau?"

Dilihat Ino, pria tua itu tak berkata lagi. Hanya berkedip-kedip, mulutnya menganga, dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar hebat. Sebuah kuas yang digenggam pria itu terjatuh ke lantai.

Ino mengerutkan dahi.

"W-wwoow." Si pria menatap lekat manik biru Ino. "Betapa cantiknya~"

Kemudian mata pria itu melotot bulat sambil ia mengacungkan dua jempol. "Aku suka padamu!"

Rahang Ino langsung jatuh menganga, "Hah?"

Apa maksud orang itu? Pupus sudah harapan Ino untuk bertemu seseorang yang berasal dari kaumnya. Pria paruh baya di depannya jelas bukan seorang Yamanaka. Ino ingin merasa kecewa, tapi ia tidak punya waktu untuk itu.

Si pria lalu bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil menilik sosok Ino dari atas sampai bawah. Mambuat perempuan itu bergidik sambil mundur dua langkah.

"Kau sangat sesuai dengan kriteria gadisku. Ya ampun, YA AMPUN! Astaga naga!" kali ini liur mulai menetes-netes dari mulut pria beruban itu.

Ino semakin merasa ngeri. Pria mesum? Ia langsung merinding.

Tapi Ino tidak boleh merasa jijik sekarang. Bukan waktunya untuk bersikap konyol.

"Kau benar-benar tipeku~" orang itu berkata lagi, kini matanya berubah bentuk menjadi sepasang _love_ dengan warna merah muda.

Ino menelan ludah. Mana sikap dingin yang ditunjukkan si pria sesaat sebelum membuka pintu?

"Ka-kalau begitu, kau mau membantu kami kan?" Ino mencoba bertahan.

"Tentu saja! Ayo masuk!" ajak pria itu sambil melangkah maju untuk mencoba meraih bahu Ino dengan gerakan cepat.

Si perempuan berjengit. Tapi ia tidak akan sempat mundur untuk menghindar. Beban tubuh Sasuke menahan gerakannya. _Hiiiii_!

 _Grab_.

Tepat sebelum tangan tersebut menggapai Ino, tangan Sasuke menghentikan.

"Jangan coba menyentuhnya." ucap Sasuke sedingin es kutub utara.

Pria tersebut berhenti bergerak dan menoleh ke arah sosok berjubah hitam yang sedang dipapah si perempuan. Si pria terlihat syok, rupanya tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke sebelumnya.

Sasuke mendongak, menunjukkan wajahnya dengan sepasang mata yang sedang dililit kain berwarna lavender.

Pria tua itu menaikan alis, entah mengapa ia merasa sedang ditatap tajam oleh sepasang mata dibalik kain. Tangannya dihempaskan. Entah mengapa pula ia langsung merasa tidak enak. Pria pemilik pondok itu kembali menengok pada Ino, sempat mesem-mesem lagi saat terpesona pada kecantikan perempuan di depannya, lalu berdehem. " _ehem,_ sebenarnya aku mempunyai satu kondisi, yaitu hanya menerima pasien perempuan. Jadi-"

Ino melebarkan mata. "Kau sudah janji akan membantuku." Potongnya.

"Kau ingin aku mengobati lelaki buta?" protes pria itu. "Aku bukan dokter mata."

Ino mengernyit, "Kami datang untuk melakukan meditasi."

Si pria menaikkan alis, tampak bingung. Lalu Ino merasa tidak punya pilihan selain tersenyum manis dan berkata lembut, "Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin membantuku yang sudah jauh-jauh datang ini?"

Uuhh, pria itu berhasil tergoda. Matanya kembali menunjukkan bentuk cinta. Lalu ia melirik lagi sosok Sasuke yang sedang terengah hebat. Ia kembali merengut. Jelas ada yang salah.

"B-baiklah." Ucap pria itu pasrah pada akhirnya. "Karena kau cantik, ini pengecualian."

Memang apa hubungannya?

Ino tersenyum lagi, membuat pemilik pondok itu tak punya pilihan selain menurut.

Akhirnya Ino dan Sasuke dipersilahkan masuk.

Pencahayaan di dalam pondok itu cukup terang meski hanya bersumber dari tiga buah lampu cempor yang digantung di tiga sudut. Ino dapat melihat beberapa gulungan perkamen dan benda-benda tulis tradisional lainnya berserakan di sebuah meja kayu. Ia masih tidak percaya ada seseorang yang benar-benar tinggal di tengah gunung sendirian.

Pria itu cepat-cepat membereskan alat tulis yang sepertinya berharga itu, "Aku tidak bohong saat berkata sedang sibuk. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sedang bekerja." Ucapnya sambil memberikan isyarat agar tamu tak diundangnya duduk.

Satu alis pirang Ino terangkat. "Umm, maaf dan terimakasih tuan pertapa."

"Panggil saja aku Jiraiya." Ujar sang pertapa sambil menyimpan barang-barangnya pada lemari rotan.

"Oh, oke."

Ino segera menyenderkan Sasuke di kursi yang juga terbuat dari kayu dan membuka jubah hitamnya yang basah oleh kelembaban suasana gunung. Lalu Ino membuka tudung mantelnya sendiri dan menarik rambut pirang panjangnya sehingga terurai keluar. Mantelnya pun sedang basah sekarang.

"Katakan, anak muda yang terlihat modern seperti kalian percaya dengan ritual kuno semacam meditasi? Sungguh tidak biasa." Tanya Jiraiya, masih menata lemarinya dan memunggungi tempat keduanya duduk.

"Benar. Jadi, apa bisa kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Huh?" Jiraiya terperanjat. Ia berbalik menghadap kedua tamunya itu, "Sekarang? Kau seriu-" lalu ia langsung mematung tepat saat melihat sosok Ino dengan penampilan yang sekarang, rambut pirang perempuan itu sedang tergerai indah. Mata sang pertapa melebar seolah kembali dilanda syok. Barangkali karena kembali dibuat kagum pada penampilan cantik perempuan itu, tapi bisa saja penyebabnya adalah alasan lain.

"Kami serius." Jawab Ino.

Jiraiya tidak bergerak untuk beberapa detik, membuat Ino heran. Tapi kemudian, pria yang diyakini Ino sebagai pertapa itu menempatkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke sebelum mulai menyimpan asal barang-barangnya ke dalam lemari. Si pertapa langsung menghampiri tempat Sasuke berada, kali ini mulai memberi perhatian penuh. Seolah mendadak tertarik.

"Baiklah." Kata Jiraiya. "Aku akan mulai memeriksa keadaannya." Kini ia sudah berdiri disamping Sasuke sambil membungkuk.

Ino bertambah heran. Kenapa rasanya jiraiya tiba-tiba saja terlihat seperti berubah pikiran? Padahal tadi tampak keberatan. Tapi Ino memutuskan untuk tidak mempermasalahkan, sudah syukur jika Jiraiya mulai mau memberi perhatian.

Saat pertapa paruh baya itu mengecek denyut nadi di leher Sasuke, Jiraiya langsung melonjak kaget. Ia melihat ke arah Ino, tampak tidak percaya. "Ini tidak mungkin. Chakranya merembes keluar dalam jumlah besar. Apa artinya ini?"

Ino tertegun. Orang ini bisa merasakan chakra Sasuke hanya dengan sekali menyentuhnya? Tentu saja ia bukan manusia biasa. Apa benar Jiraiya adalah pertapa hebat?

"Apa itu parah?" Ino bertanya.

"Tentu saja! Chakra adalah organ vital tubuh esoterik seseorang. Jika alirannya tak stabil, maka akan mengganggu fungsi tubuh." Jelas Jiraiya.

Ino terlihat bingung, jadi pria itu melanjutkan, "Intinya, saat chakra bocor tidak terkontrol dari jaringannya, itu akan sangat berbahaya. Bagaimana bisa dia berada pada kondisi seperti ini?"

"Tidak tahu, justru itu yang ingin kami tanyakan." Ino menjawab jujur.

Jiraiya menarik nafas. "Aku tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini terjadi. Ini tak bisa sekedar ditangani dengan medita-"

"Aarrghhh!" Sasuke mengerang. Ia menangkup matanya, yang kembali mengeluarkan darah. Membuat Ino panik.

Jiraiya menganga. Ia dapat melihat kain _lavender_ yang menutupi Sasuke berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. Ia segera menggapai kain penutup itu dan membuka lilitannya. Si pertapa terkesiap. "Apa-apaan in-" dan ia kembali dilanda syok saat mendapati dua pupil yang menyala merah darah kini sedang menatapnya tajam.

Jiraiya memekik, ia langsung mundur menjauh.

Sasuke kembali menangkup matanya disertai erangan. Ino terdiam. Ia menerka reaksi apa yang akan diberikan Jiraiya setelah melihat ini.

Tetapi, pria itu tidak berubah histeris. Jiraiya masih tampak tercengang tidak percaya, tapi ia berusaha mengendalikan diri. "Aku sempat merasa heran bagaimana bisa sepasang manusia mendatangi tempat ini . . setelah dua puluh tahun lamanya." Ungkapnya, "Namun tentu tidak akan aneh untuk bisa dengan mudah menemukan tempat ini . ."

Ino dibuat bingung saat sang pertapa malah terlihat tenang-tenang saja.

"Bagi sepasang vampir dan penyihir." Lanjut Jiraiya.

Rahang Ino jatuh sambil manik birunya melebar. "B-bagaimana ka-"

"ARGH," Sementara Sasuke masih sibuk mengerang.

"Aku langsung menyadari kau adalah penyihir saat kau melepas tudung mantel yang menyembunyikan sebagian penampilanmu itu."

Pantas saja pria itu langsung berubah pikiran tadi.

"Tapi kenapa kau bisa mengenali-"

"Jangan remehkan aku. Begini-begini aku adalah seorang legenda yang sudah hidup selama 129 tahun. Aku hidup cukup lama hanya untuk sekedar berjumpa dengan beberapa makhluk dari kalangan kalian."

Itu menjelaskan semuanya.

"Apa?" Ino kembali terkejut, "Makhluk apa kau?"

"Aku hanya manusia," ungkap Jiraiya sambil kembali mendekati vampir yang sedang kesakitan. Ino mengerjap tak percaya.

"Tapi aku tidak percaya masih ada vampir yang tersisa setelah mereka dipercaya telah lenyap." Lanjut pertapa itu. "Akan gawat jadinya bila dia tidak segera ditangani."

Benar. Ini bukan waktunya untuk meminta penjelasan lebih, memang. Ino memutuskan untuk setuju.

.

.

Jiraiya menyiapkan sebuah kamar yang sudah ia kondisikan dengan sebuah barir chakra -yang katanya bisa berfungsi sekedar untuk melingkup chakra si vampir untuk memperlambat rembesannya-,

Setelah sekitar belasan menit mengecek kondisi sang vampir, Jiraiya keluar dari ruangan untuk menghampiri Ino.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya perempuan itu.

Jiraiya menggeleng. "Aku salah. Ini diluar kemampuanku."

 _Aquamarine_ Ino membulat. "M-maksudmu?"

"Aku mengira, akan bisa menutup chakra seorang vampir jika dicoba." Jiraiya melirik ke arah kamar yang didiami Sasuke. "Namun ternyata, menyegel chakra vampir adalah kemampuan dengan level yang lebih tinggi dari sekedar meditasi manusia biasa. Dengan sebatas kemampuan yang kumiliki, aku tidak akan sanggup."

Ino memandang ngeri pria berusia tua yang masih terlihat seperti setengah baya itu.

"Selain itu, sepertinya dia mempunyai luka dalam, yang mungkin didapatnya dari pertarungan terdahulu. Memperburuk kondisinya."

Ino menghela nafas singkat, "Bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu, setidaknya untuk meringankan penderitaannya saat ini?"

Jiraiya menggeleng lagi. "Terutama saat sedang berada disini, aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Kalian datang ke tempat yang salah. Kondisinya akan semakin memburuk jika kalian tetap berada disini."

"A-apa? Kenapa?"

"Sebagai penyihir, kau pasti bisa merasakannya. Gunung ini dilingkupi barir magis. Pergolakan energi yang menyelimuti tempat ini tidak stabil, bertekanan tinggi. Benar jika penduduk desa menjuluki tempat ini sebagai tempat sakral, karena disini adalah pusat perputaran energi dunia. Bukan tempat yang cocok untuk vampir dalam kondisi lemah untuk singgah. Jika dia dalam kondisi baik, mungkin lain lagi ceritanya. Tapi saat ini . . chakra dalam tubuhnya sendiri sedang tidak stabil."

Belum reda satu kekagetan Ino, pertapa itu malah menambahnya.

"Jika biasanya chakra vampir melalui _sharingan_ nya menyerap energi alam untuk memperpanjang jangka hidup mereka, tempat ini bereaksi sebaliknya. Energi alam menyedot chakra vampir lewat _sharingan_ nya, dan merubah chakra tersebut menjadi prana alam. Atau stok aura alam dalam jumlah besar. Memang akan berbahaya jika seorang vampir memijaki tempat ini. kalian harus pergi setelah fajar menyingsing."

Ino menangkup mulutnya, "T-tapi-"

"Ia mungkin terlihat tersiksa, tapi hal ini tidak akan membunuhnya. Vampir masih bisa menyembuhkan diri dengan tidur panjang."

Manik Ino melebar lagi. Itu memang benar, tapi . . Apa sama sekali tidak ada cara lain?

"Untuk saat ini, aku hanya bisa memasang barir energi untuk memperlambat laju perembesan chakranya."

Lagi-lagi Ino merasa dikagetkan. Ia meremas puncak kepalanya. Memang, setidaknya Sasuke telah berhenti merintih sekarang.

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya?" tanya Jiraiya tiba-tiba.

Ino sontak mendenguskan kekehan, berusaha menampik. "Kau bercanda? Jika terus seperti ini, kondisinya hanya akan memperlambatku."

Jiraiya mengerutkan dahi. "Baiklah. Untuk sekarang, kalian beristirahat saja." Pungkasnya.

Ino mengangguk lalu beranjak pergi. Ia sudah meminta izin untuk menggunakan kamar mandi. Kepalanya butuh didinginkan.

Jiraiya memandang kepergian Ino dan bergumam. "Vampir dan Penyihir, bagaimana pun . . adalah pasangan yang sangat tidak biasa."

.

.

Rembulan bersinar cerah malam itu.

Ino melangkah ke dalam kamar tempat Sasuke berdiam. Dilihatnya lelaki itu sedang duduk bersandar seperti biasa, diatas sebuah _futon_ yang telah digelar sebelumnya.

Jiraiya pasti tahu bahwa vampir tidak butuh tidur. Mungkin hanya untuk berjaga-jaga, jika saja Sasuke ingin beristirahat. Sungguh orang baik ternyata, sang pertapa itu.

Ino sedikit kecewa dan menyesali, bukan saja ia tidak menemukan seorang penyihir disini tapi juga meditasi untuk Sasuke tidak dapat dilakukan. keadaan malah semakin memburuk. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, semua tidak bisa dipaksakan.

Sasuke yang menyadari kedatangan Ino, sempat melirik perempuan itu sebelum ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela.

"Pergilah." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada dinginnya yang biasa.

"Hanya ingin memberitahumu, besok pagi kita harus pergi." Kata Ino.

"Aku tahu."

Ino mendecak pelan. Pengabaian Sasuke kepadanya itu, sepertinya memang sengaja dimaksudkan untuk mengusirnya. Ino memutuskan untuk terus melangkah mendekat.

"Kubilang pergi." Titah Sasuke lagi.

Ino menaikkan pelipisnya, menyadari suara lelaki itu sedikit bergetar.

Bukannya berbalik pergi, perempuan itu malah semakin mengambil langkah maju. Tambah mendekati tempat Sasuke. Didengarnya, lelaki itu menggeram. Barangkali kesal karena perintahnya tidak dituruti.

Ino tahu kondisi Sasuke tidak sedang membaik. Kehabisan sumber energi, ia paham bagaimana rasanya. Perempuan itu mulai berlutut di samping vampir yang masih terlihat enggan di dekati itu.

Ino menilik Sasuke dari dekat. Badan sang vampir bergetar dan peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Manik biru Ino sedikit melebar. Pemandangan yang sama seperti saat Sasuke tersiksa pada malam sebelumnya. Keheningan saat itu membuat Ino dapat mendengar engahan berat nafas lelaki itu.

Ino menghela nafasnya sendiri, kemudian ikut duduk. Ia mulai menggapai wajah Sasuke untuk menangkup sebelah pipinya, mencoba menolehkan wajah tampan lelaki itu. Membuat si lelaki terkesiap. Sasuke terkejut dan jelas kebingungan. Rupanya, _sharingan_ sedang berpendar merah.

"Kau bercanda?" Ino sengaja memberi senyum angkuh nan meremehkan, lalu berucap, "Kenapa harus pergi dan melewatkanmu yang sedang tampak kesakitan dan tidak berdaya seperti ini?"

Perlahan, punggung jari Ino membelai wajah tampan milik Sasuke. Sosoknya kini tampak percis seperti wanita penyihir jahat yang gemar memburu pria tampan sebagai santapan.

Perempuan itu lanjut bicara, "Aku cukup menikmati saat melihatmu sedang sekarat dan melemah akibat kehabisan chakra, seperti sekarang."

Ugh. Perkataan itu membuat Sasuke sedikit terhenyak. Jelas perempuan penyihir itu sedang mengoloknya. _Ruby_ nya segera melempari Ino dengan tatapan tajam. Jelas si penyihir sedang mencoba memprovokasinya. Apa yang sedang direncanakan perempuan itu?

"Jika kau semenderita ini," lanjut Ino, "Kenapa tidak datang saja padaku sambil memohon . . untuk memberimu chakra?"

Kini _Sharingan_ si vampir melebar. Keduanya bersitatap sejenak. Tak ada ekspresi lain selain determinasi yang terlukis di paras ayu Ino. Perempuan itu tidak sedang bercanda. Sasuke akhirnya tertawa, paham apa yang sedang dilakukan si penyihir. Sengaja memprovokasinya seperti itu untuk membuat Sasuke tak tahan lagi ingin menyerangnya, huh?

 _Bruk._

Tak perlu lama sampai Sasuke meraih lengan Ino dan menggulingkan tubuh perempuan itu ke atas _futon._ Menyebabkan rambut pirang panjangnya tergerai berantakan di atas selimut putih kasur lantai itu.

Sasuke tengah menindih Ino dengan tubuhnya sekarang.

Ino yang kini tengah terbaring pasrah, melihat Sasuke menunduk ke arahnya sambil menyeringai. _Sharingan_ sang vampir menyala semakin merah, taringnya mulai mencuat dilapisi oleh selimut chakra tipis, dan ekspresinya jelas lapar. Tetapi Ino sama sekali tidak berontak. Ia membiarkan saja ketika jemari lelaki itu meraih lehernya sampai merendahkan kerah bajunya yang kini sudah tak berlengan.

"Jika begitu," bisik Sasuke sesaat sebelum meurunkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana jika menawarkan chakramu secara sukarela saja?"

Ino memandang lekat paras tampan si lelaki, "Aku lebih suka melihatmu memohon," ujar si perempuan, sebelum perlahan ia memejamkan safir birunya, menyiapkan diri. Kemudian ia merasakan tubuhnya sedikit memberat, menahan beban tubuh Sasuke yang kini semakin menindihnya. Membuat tubuh keduanya tak ada jarak.

Ino mulai merasakan hembusan nafas lelaki itu di sela lehernya.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak suka memohon." Desis Sasuke.

Ino menghela nafas saat lelaki itu mulai membasahi kulit lehernya. Ia sedikit dibuat berjengit, tidak terbiasa dengan sensasi yang dihasilkan. Lalu Sasuke memiringkan kepala Ino ke arah jendela. Sesaat kemudian, sepasang taring milik lelaki itu akhirnya mulai menembus kulit leher si perempuan.

"Ngh," mulut Ino melepaskan pekikan lemah.

Sasuke menghisap chakra si perempuan tanpa sungkan, menikmati sensasi rasa aliran energi yang sedang di sedotnya itu, lagi. Satu tangan Sasuke menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Ino yang sedang terkulai di samping kepalanya. Sementara tangan Sasuke yang lain memeluk pinggang perempuan itu.

Ino mulai merasakan nafasnya terengah dan dadanya berdegup kencang. Sensasi yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Perlahan ia membuka mata birunya, sekedar untuk memandangi pemandangan langit malam di luar jendela pondok, selagi berusaha mengacuhkan rasa hisapan mulut Sasuke atau tusukan taring vampirnya yang entah mengapa semakin terasa menyenangkan.

Rambut hitam Sasuke menjuntai, menyapu kulit di bahu Ino ketika kepala lelaki itu terasa sedikit membebani pundaknya. Lalu Ino menelusupkan jemari tanganya -yang tidak sedang digenggam- pada helaian surai _raven_ itu, dan meremas kuat rambut tersebut.

Ino merasakan chakra sedang meninggalkan tubuhnya, masuk ke dalam tubuh Sasuke. _Well,_ Ino tahu percis bagaimana rasanya tersiksa karena kehabisan energi. Karena itu ia tidak bisa mencegah ataupun menghentikan Sasuke untuk meminum chakranya. Menahan diri bagi seorang vampir. . rasanya pasti lebih menyakitkan. Meski tak diucapkan, Sasuke terlihat sangat menderita.

"Ngh," Ino merasakan Sasuke meremas tengkuknya. Membuatnya merintih, entah karena merasakan apa.

Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya taring ditarik. Hisapan berubah menjadi jilatan. Kali ini Ino memang tidak berontak, tapi Sasuke masih tahu diri. Digenggamnya lagi jemari tangan perempuan itu lebih erat sebelum Sasuke memberikan sentuhan terakhir dari bibirnya, yang lebih terasa seperti sebuah kecupan lembut di leher Ino.

Perlahan Ino membuka mata saat Sasuke mulai mengangkat kepala. Lelaki itu masih mengukung tubuhnya. Rasa hangat masih menjalari tubuh keduanya. Mereka saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat, tak ada yang berbicara. Mata merah Sasuke sudah menghitam. Kondisinya mulai stabil lagi sekarang. Berterimakasih pada si penyihir yang telah berkorban.

Sasuke menatapi wajah cantik perempuan yang sedang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun itu, selain raut lelah.

"Tidurlah." Bisik Sasuke, melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Ino selagi menegakkan tubuhnya sendiri. Membiarkan perempuan itu berbaring lebih nyaman.

Ino mengambil napas dalam, lalu perlahan menutup kembali matanya. Dilihat Sasuke, kali ini Ino menuruti titahnya.

x x x

Pagi datang.

Jiraiya belum bisa menemukan Ino. Perempuan penyihir itu tidak sedang berada di kamar yang telah disediakan untuknya. Juga di ruangan manapun. Alhasil, Ino sempat membuat si pemilik pondok kebingungan mencari. Maka Jiraiya memutuskan untuk mendatangi Sasuke saja.

Pintu diketuk, lalu dibuka.

Dilihat Jiraiya, Sasuke yang sedang duduk bersandar telah menoleh ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Jiraiya hanya basa-basi, sebenarnya ia tentu tahu kondisi sang vampir tidak akan membaik dalam semalam.

"Jauh lebih baik." ucap Sasuke, merasa harus menjawab pertanyaan dari pemilik rumah yang sedang ia singgahi itu.

Jiraiya sempat menaikkan alis, tapi ia hanya berkata, "Eerr, Syukurlah." Anehnya, sang vampir memang terlihat jauh lebih baik sekarang.

"Umm," Di samping tempat Sasuke duduk, Ino membuat gerakan. Perempuan itu mulai terbangun. Ia mengucek matanya, lalu mengangkat kepala untuk menoleh ke arah Jiraiya, karena pandangannya terhalang satu kaki Sasuke yang sedang menekuk.

"Ah." Mulut Jiraiya membuka, jelas kaget saat menyadari keberadaan perempuan yang daritadi ia cari-cari ternyata sedang terbangun disana. Tapi sang pertapa merasa tidak perlu berkomentar. "Kalian, harus bersiap." Ujarnya sebelum cepat-cepat berbalik hendak keluar kamar. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pertapa tua itu mengenai hubungan vampir dan penyihir itu sekarang.

Lalu mendadak Ino bangkit ke dalam posisi duduk, tampak terkejut. "Ada yang datang!" seru Ino tiba-tiba.

Jiraiya dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah si perempuan bersamaan.

"Tidak mungkin," sangkal Jiraiya cepat, "Kau harus tahu bahwa tempat ini tidak akan mudah dikunjun-"

"Tapi aku bisa merasakannya. Kehadiran seseorang yang sedang mendekat."

Sasuke menatap Ino heran, begitu pula Jiraiya yang hendak kembali menyangkal.

Tetapi sang pertapa tiba-tiba teringat seseorang, lalu ia segera melangkah melewati kasur yang sedang diduduki Sasuke dan Ino, untuk menghampiri jendela. _Jangan-jangan . ._

Pepohonan tampak bergoyang-goyang di luar sana. Lalu jendela dibuka.

 _Syuuuuuhhhh_.

Semilir angin masuk melewati bingkai jendela, dan kamar tersebut dipenuhi udara yang berangin segar sekarang. Ino dan Sasuke bangkit berdiri, sama-sama melihat keluar. Suasana gunung mendadak berubah riuh di pagi itu. Angin menerbangkan daun-daun pepohonan, suara udara dan pohon yang saling bergesekan membuat kegaduhan.

Jiraiya membalikkan badan, kembali menatap si perempuan penyihir. Rambut putih panjangnya sedang berkibas diterpa angin.

Pria paruh baya itu menyeringai dalam. Ia berkata pada keduanya, "Kurasa, kalian sungguh beruntung."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung.**

* * *

Ini . . . kepanjangan ya O_o

Vika sedang banyak kerjaan *so sibuk* jadi maaf baru sempet update sekarang *ditendang*

Oke, silahkan meninggalkan **review.**

 **Terima kasih~**

* * *

 **-Kolom balas review reader yang tidak login-**

Pertama, terimakasih banyak buat semua yang udah review!

 **JelLyFisH** : aku menunggu kok :) sudahkah melihat sasu yang rapuh disini? Maaf ya baru bisa update.

 **xoxo** : ternyata bukan, cuma jiraiya hahaha. Eh xoxo-chan, kamukah itu yang membaca ulquihime dan meninggalkan review? Semoga memang kamu XD. Aaa aku seneng banget saat ada repiyu kamu di MC, apalagi kamu mampir di kisah rumah tangga mereka di LOVE FORCE juga, aaa moga ketagihan wkwk.

Makasih juga pada **INOcent Cassiopeia** yang sudah ngikutin dari lamaaa *hug* (maaf kalo ada yang baca juga tapi gak kesebut)

*salah tempat balas komen ini ya, haha karena belum bisa balas kalian di fandom itu jadi maksa disini saja maafkeuuun*lol

 **sasuino23** : yes aku akan berusaha supaya romens mereka masih bisa hidup ditengah adventure dan actionnya. Okaayy baca lagi yaa

 **Fina** : ternyata bukan kaumnya :( ternyata itu hanya jiraiya saja huhu. Semoga tambah unyu merekaaa, okeey

 **Juwita830** : okey, makasih ya deek

 **Amayy** : sipooo hahahaa emang sasu nyosor terus nih perlu dikeplak lol duuh aku ngakak baca mendayu-dayu itu gak kuat haaa

 **See you in next chap.**

* * *

 **Updated : 30/09/16**


	8. Chapter 8 - barrier

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : RUSH! SasuIno. Fantasy content. Adventure detected. Absurd. OOC.**

Chapter ini memuat teori dan berita yang bersifat fiktif belaka dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mengandung unsur sara apapun. Semua informasi murni ditulis untuk kepentingan hiburan.

* * *

 **BLEND X BOND**

 **Perpaduan X Ikatan**

 _\- barrier -_

Sasuke bertanya, "Jadi, bagaimana rasanya bertemu dengan kerabatmu, senang?" Ino kembali memandang Sasuke, kali ini dengan raut yang melembut. "Tentu saja."

* * *

Suara dedaunan yang saling riuh bergesekkan telah meresahkan kedamaian pagi itu. Semilir angin yang saling beradu membuat frekuensi alam meningkat, bertubrukan dengan bunyi-bunyian hewan hutan yang seolah berlomba untuk saling memanggil kawanan.

Sang pertapa telah bergegas pergi ke luar pondok, meninggalkan sepasang vampir dan penyihir yang jelas sedang kebingungan. Siapa gerangan yang datang?

Uchiha Sasuke menoleh ke arah si perempuan penyihir yang masih berdiri mematung di sampingnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu ada orang yang datang?" tanyanya, masih penasaran.

Yamanaka Ino menggeleng. Entahlah, ia pun tidak tahu. Ia hanya bisa merasakannya . . kehadiran seseorang.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke menatap Ino heran. Lelaki itu yakin ini bukan sekedar insting, karena nalurinya jauh lebih terasah. Lagipula, meski si perempuan penyihir terbilang cukup peka, namun Ino tidak pernah menunjukan reaksi seperti ini sebelumnya. Barangkali, tempat yang dipenuhi magis ini telah mempertajam sensornya?

Tak juga mendapat jawaban, Sasuke akhirnya berbalik untuk menyusul jejak si pertapa seraya mengisyaratkan supaya Ino mengikutinya. Tetapi perempuan itu tak kunjung bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri, membuat Sasuke kembali menengok dan menemukan Ino tiba-tiba terlihat gelisah sambil menelusukkan jemari pada rambut pirang panjangnya.

Sasuke menaikkan alis. "Ada apa?"

Ino memandangnya sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Aku . . merasa kacau."

Benar. Fenomena alam yang sedang berlangsung di luar seolah mempengaruhinya. Jantungnya berdebar tanpa ada alasan jelas, membuat tubuhnya gemetaran. Desiran angin segar yang membelai kulitnya entah mengapa bisa membuatnya menggigil kedinginan seperti sekarang. Ino memeluk kedua samping lengannya.

"Seperti . . ada yang salah denganku." Lanjut perempuan itu.

Sasuke menekukkan kedua alisnya, mulai merasa waspada. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kedatangan orang itu?

"Kau yakin ini aman? Jika kita perlu pergi-"

Ino memotong dengan gelengan tegas. "Aku ingin tahu." Ucapnya sambil berjalan nyaris melewati Sasuke. Ino memang ingin tahu siapa identitas orang yang datang itu . . barangkali . .

Perempuan itu sempat berhenti melangkah ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba melemparinya dengan sebuah jubah sampai menutupi kepala berambut pirangnya. Ino agak tersentak, lalu segera menurunkan jubah hitam tersebut sampai sebatas leher. Masih meremas kain gelap itu, ia mendongak ke arah Sasuke dan langsung melempar tatapan tanya.

Lelaki itu menatapnya sekali lagi, "Kau memang sedang terlihat kacau." Ujarnya sambil mengamati penampilan Ino.

Meski masih tergerai indah, rambut panjang Ino sedang terurai tak beraturan. Baju tanpa lengan yang dikenakannya sedikit kusut. Wajah bangun tidurnya masih tetap nampak cantik, namun terlihat sedikit pucat dan sayu. Belum lagi . . Sasuke menurunkan pandangannya.

Dalam situasi biasa, Sasuke yakin perempuan itu akan langsung menggerutu jika ia diberi cermin sebuah untuk melihat penampilannya saat ini.

Sesaat, Ino sempat menaikkan alis sebelum ia menyadari arah pandangan Sasuke sekarang. Leher . . nya? Segera saja perempuan itu paham dan menangkupkan satu tangan di lehernya, sadar akan keberadaan bercak merah di sana yang pasti sudah bertambah jumlahnya dan akan terlihat lebih jelas sekarang. Bekas gigitan vampir itu semalam. Ino sempat memalingkan muka, sekedar untuk menyamarkan rasa frustasi, atau groginya, barangkali?

Sempat terdengar 'Keh,' dari arah Sasuke, membuat Ino kembali menoleh ke arah sang vampir. Dilihatnya lelaki itu tengah mengkekehkan seringaian, sebelum akhirnya memutar badan dan melangkah duluan pergi keluar kamar.

Ino mendengus. Dari sisi mana Sasuke terlihat sedang sekarat? Lelaki itu masih tampak angkuh dan menyebalkan. Ino meremas jubah hitam yang bertengger di lehernya, lalu segera menyampaikannya di pundak. Ini yang Ino dapatkan setelah memberi 'hidangan gratis' malam tadi? Apa ini caranya untuk berterimakasih? Tak bisakah vampir itu bersikap sedikit lebih lembut? Meski mungkin niatnya baik, tapi tidak perlu main asal lempar begitu kan.

 _Geez_.

Kelakuan Sasuke itu membuat Ino sempat melupakan rasa tidak nyaman di hatinya. Namun, selagi berjalan menuju mulut pondok, getaran itu kembali hadir. Semakin ia mendekat ke luar, si perempuan penyihir kembali merasakan debaran aneh, membuatnya menjadi sedikit gugup.

Ino menguatkan remasan tangannya yang sedang mencengkram kain jubah Sasuke, dua pertiga bagian tubuhnya telah tertutupi kain gelap itu sekarang.

.

.

Riak angin masih menggoyangkan dedaunan ilalang yang tumbuh liar di sekeliling kediaman sang pertapa.

Di luar pondok, Jiraiya sedang berdiri terpaku ketika mendapati seseorang yang ia kenali kembali mengunjungi kediamnya setelah beberapa waktu berlalu. Tepat dugaannya. Orang itu telah kembali, pada momen yang bisa dibilang sangat tepat.

Pria tua itu masih termangu untuk beberapa saat, tetapi bukan dikarenakan oleh kedatangan 'pengunjung rutinnya' tersebut, namun lebih takjub pada kesempatan yang dipilih sang tamu untuk kembali mengunjunginya pada saat ini.

Orang itu memang selalu mengunjungi Jiraiya secara berkala, tapi tak ada yang tahu pasti kapan jadwal kunjungannya. Random sekali, memang.

Sang pengunjung yang berpenampakan seorang pria berambut kuning terang itu terus berjalan mendekat. Jubah putih berlengan pendek yang dipakainya berkibar ditiup angin. Saat melihat Jiraiya, pria itu segera menurunkan barang bawaan yang dipanggulnya di pundak ke dalam tentengan, sembari satu tangan melambai ke arah sang pertapa.

"Sensei!" Sapanya segera. "Lama tak jumpa." Teriaknya, sembari bergegas menghampiri Jiraiya, yang ternyata adalah gurunya.

Sang guru berkedip. "Ah, Minato. Kerja bagus kau datang ke sini sekarang." ia menepuk pundak sang murid ketika mereka akhirnya berdiri berhadapan.

Pria bernama Minato itu sempat tersenyum, lalu segera mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling mereka ketika keadaan alam kembali menarik atensinya. Angin masih menggebu, seolah sedang bersorak. Manik _azure_ Minato mengamati perputaran udara yang terjadi dengan tidak biasa itu. Pergolakan aura terasa semakin meningkat dengan tidak stabil. Hawa disana terasa mencekam, hal ini tentu membuatnya takjub.

Minato ingat setiap kali ia datang kesini, tabir chakra sang pertapa yang berfungsi sebagai pelindung gunung tersebut tidak pernah mengeluarkan efek seperti saat ini, dimana frekuensi aura alam meningkat sehingga menyebabkan timbulnya getaran di udara. Rasanya terlalu berlebihan jika digunakan untuk sekedar mengusir siapapun pengganggu yang datang, karena membuat barir chakra tidaklah mudah dan cukup memerlukan tenaga. Tabir ilusi yang mengelilingi sepenjuru gunung, telah terpasang secara alami oleh pergolakan aura alam dan sudah mampu membingungkan orang.

"Masuklah, aku butuh bantuanmu." Ucap Jiraiya, tahu ia tidak boleh buang-buang waktu.

Nampaknya, sang pertapa tidak memberi Minato kesempatan apapun untuk bertanya karena ia langsung diajak masuk ke dalam pondok. Rupanya, Jiraiya pun merasa lumayan terganggu dengan hembusan angin yang entah mengapa terasa semakin kencang ini. Mengapa alam bereaksi demikian? Apa Minato sedang mendramatisir momen kedatangannya?

Tampaknya, masing-masing dari mereka telah salah paham.

Ketika nyaris tiba di ambang pintu, Minato terkaget melihat keberadaan seorang lelaki muda yang sedang berdiri memblokade mulut pintu tersebut, membuat pria bermata biru itu segera berhenti melangkah. Sepasang _onyx_ sedang menatapnya tajam.

Sementara, Sasuke pun dibuat terperangah. Ia memang tidak bisa melangkah lebih jauh ke luar pondok, karena ia harus tetap berada di dalam jangkauan barir khusus yang dipasang sang pertapa di sekeliling pondok untuk menekan rembesan chakranya.

Sasuke tahu pasti makhluk apa yang sedang dipandangnya itu, karena ia bisa langsung mengenali dan sudah cukup familiar dengan penampilan rupawan makhluk tersebut. Sefamiliar Sasuke pada perempuan yang sedang menjadi partnernya sekarang.

Penyihir.

Benar. Sasuke yakin pria di hadapannya itu adalah seorang Yamanaka.

"Manusia?" gumam Minato, lalu ia menoleh ke arah Jiraiya dengan raut kebingungan. " _Sensei_?"

Minato tahu pasti bahwa rute yang harus ditempuh sampai ke tempat ini tidaklah mudah, terutama bagi seorang manusia.

"Ah." Jiraiya memandangi muridnya dan pasien tak diundangnya itu secara bergantian. "Dia pasienku."

Minato melebarkan mata. Ia juga sudah paham sekali bahwa gurunya itu tidak akan mudah dimintai pertolongan oleh kaum manusia, apalagi yang berjenis kelamin lelaki. "Tapi-"

"Biar nanti kujelaskan di dalam," potong sang pertapa.

Sementara Sasuke tidak bereaksi, masih memasang wajah datarnya meski tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa pikirannya sedang berkecambuk. _Sharingan_ nya yang sengaja sedang dinon-aktifkan memang tidak bisa digunakan untuk mendeteksi kehadiran penyihir seperti biasa. Jadi, perempuan penyihir itu dapat mendeteksi kehadiran sesamanya, kah?

Dalam diam, Sasuke mengamati sang pertapa dan pria penyihir di depannya secara bergantian. Mereka tampak sudah saling mengenal. Apa hubungan di antara keduanya?

Saat merasakan kedatangan Ino di belakangnya, Sasuke segera melirik ke arah perempuan itu. Lelaki itu menengokkan kepalanya, "Rupanya kita datang ke tempat yang tepat." Ucapnya pada si perempuan, "Setidaknya, kau menemukan apa yang sedang kau cari."

Minato mengerutkan alisnya, keheranan saat melihat Sasuke seperti sedang berbicara pada seseorang, ada lebih dari satu orang kah?

"Ah." Jiraiya tampak paham dengan apa yang sedang Sasuke bicarakan. Sepertinya, ini akan menjadi pertemuan sesama penyihir.

Syuuuushhh!

Di belakang mereka, kini tak hanya burung yang sedang berhamburan. Tubuh mereka, bahkan udara di sekitar pun terasa ikut bergetar. Lingkup aura bergolak lebih kuat.

Minato dan Jiraiya yang masih berada di luar pondok, segera menggunakan satu siku tangan untuk menghalau lesatan angin yang sempat tertiup kencang ke wajah mereka.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Jiraiya keheranan.

Saat menurunkan lengannya, Minato kembali dibuat melebarkan mata. Tas dalam tentengannya refleks jatuh ke tanah. Dilihatnya, seorang perempuan dengan penampilan yang menyerupai sosoknya, yaitu rambut pirang, mata biru, kecantikan kuno yang memikat, telah muncul dari balik tempat Sasuke berada sebelumnya. Sekarang ia tahu mengapa alam bereaksi seperti ini.

Minato dan Ino masih bersitatap dalam diam, sama-sama bungkam. Hening hadir untuk beberapa saat.

Sasuke mengamati Ino yang juga terlihat sama terperangahnya. _Aquamarine_ perempuan itu menatap lekat ke depan.

"Kau . . " Ino mulai bersuara, "Apa kau sama sepertiku?" ia sudah tahu, namun tetap saja sengaja bertanya lebih untuk memastikan.

Minato yang tadi sempat sama tercengangnya kini sudah kembali menata diri dan mulai tersenyum, "Ah, aku tak pernah menyangka akan bisa bertemu dengan kerabatku di tempat ini." ujarnya.

Mendengar penuturan pria di depannya itu, safir biru Ino melebar. Tetapi entah mengapa, ia merasa hatinya sedang menghangat. Ia segera mengambil nafas panjang, sebelum mulutnya ikut melengkungkan sebuah senyuman.

Akhirnya, Ino dapat bertemu dengan seseorang yang berasal dari klannya.

.

.

Acara reuni itu tidak berlangsung lama. Tak ada yang namanya pelukan sambutan untuk menyambut murid ataupun sanak saudara. Kini baik sang pemilik pondok dan ketiga tamu tak diundangnya itu sudah berkumpul memasuki ruangan yang sama. Mereka telah saling memperkenalkan diri dan sudah sempat sedikit berbincang.

Ino memang masih terlihat sedikit syok seputar pertemuannya dengan Minato, meski ketegangan di wajahnya sedang ia samarkan dengan sekuat tenaga. Safir birunya masih terus memandangi sosok pria tampan yang bisa dibilang kerabatnya tersebut. Ini pertama kalinya Ino bertemu dengan kalangannya, selain sang ayah yang telah meninggalkan dunia bertahun-tahun lalu. Rasanya . . senang, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana menunjukkannya.

Pria yamanaka itu berpostur tubuh tegap dan tinggi, juga memiliki segala hal yang memang menjadi ciri khas seseorang yang dijuluki sebagai penyihir. Paras yang mempesona dan penampilan yang berkilauan, misalnya. Hanya saja warna rambut dan mata birunya tampak lebih cerah dari milik Ino. Perempuan itu tidak tahu pasti berapa umur pria tersebut. Usia seorang Yamanaka memang selalu tidak mudah diidentifikasi. Karena sama seperti kaum vampir, mereka pun memiliki penampilan yang tampak awet muda. Tetapi, Ino punya perasaan bahwa pria itu jauh lebih dewasa dari dirinya.

Selama ini Ino memang sering berkata ingin bertemu dengan salah seorang yang berasal dari klannya, namun sekarang setelah sekian lama mencari dan akhirnya bertemu dengan seseorang dari kaumnya, Ino malah tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Tidak pernah aku merasa semerinding ini saat bertemu dengan kaumku." Ujar Minato kalem, ia meletakkan barang bawaannya di kaki kursi.

Minato tampak tenang, sudah pasti ini bukanlah kali pertamanya pria itu berpapasan dengan kaumnya. Kemudian, pria itu sempat menilik ke luar jendela. Pepohonan sudah berhenti bergoyang di luar sana, menunjukan alam telah kembali pada keadaan tenangnya.

Lalu ia menoleh pada Ino, "Aku sempat mendengar mengenai kemampuan seperti ini, tetapi baru kali ini aku dapat mengalaminya secara langsung." Ujar Minato ramah. "Bakatmu sungguh mengagumkan."

Ino berkedip, malah tampak bingung. Kemampuan 'seperti ini'? Bakat? Apa yang sedang dibicarakan pria itu? Memangnya ada beda dengan bakat miliknya? Ino hendak bertanya namun dipotong oleh deheman sang pertapa.

"Maaf mengganggu acara reuni kecil kalian, namun kita punya seseorang yang harus cepat ditangani disini." sela Jiraiya. Ia melirik sejenak ke arah Sasuke, yang sepenuhnya bungkam tanpa suara semenjak tadi. Kemudian pertapa itu mulai menghampiri si lelaki vampir.

Ino mengerjap, lalu segera menoleh pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi duduk di sampingnya. Ia terlalu fokus pada sosok Minato sehingga hampir melupakan kondisi vampir itu. Diamati Ino, nafas Sasuke tidak sedang terengah, tetapi keringat dingin sudah mulai mengucur lagi dari beberapa sudut dahi dan leher lelaki itu. Apa transfer chakra saja memang belum cukup untuk memulihkan kondisinya?

Maka Ino bertanya, "Kau masih belum pulih?"

Ujung obsidian hitam Sasuke melirik dingin perempuan itu yang kentara sedang memandanginya. Saat Ino hendak menjulurkan satu lengan ke arahnya, Sasuke menghentikan dengan menangkap tangan jenjang perempuan itu. Sepertinya, si lelaki masih belum berniat untuk bicara.

"Tentu saja belum." Potong Jiraiya. "Aku memang heran dengan keadaannya yang tampak jauh membaik sekarang, namun aku yakin chakranya masih belum stabil. Ingat yang kukatakan kemarin?" ujarnya pada Ino.

Si perempuan mengangguk, mengingat penjelasan sang pertapa tentang bahaya perembesan chakra, terutama bagi seorang vampir. Ino menarik lengannya dari Sasuke. "Lantas?"

Jiraiya menghela napas, lalu berbalik ke arah Minato yang terlihat masih belum mengikuti alur pembicaraan mereka. Ia berkata, "Aku perlu bantuanmu dalam ritual penyegelan chakra."

Minato menaikkan alis, "Maksud _sensei_ , Sasuke- _san_ memerlukan lebih dari sekedar meditasi biasa?" Ia tampak sedikit ragu, "Bukankah itu akan berbahaya?"

Rupanya, Minato masih belum mengetahui identitas sang vampir. Sepertinya si pertapa lupa untuk menjelaskan, sedangkan Sasuke tampak tidak berniat untuk mengungkap jati dirinya.

Jiraiya mengangguk. "Penyegelan chakra memang akan berbahaya bagi kaum manusia, tapi tidak untuk Sasuke- _kun_."

Minato kembali mengerutkan kening, lalu sang pertapa mengisyaratkan pria berambut pirang terang itu untuk mengecek kondisi Sasuke.

"Cek sendiri kondisinya, kau pasti akan terkejut." Jiraiya mengingatkan.

Sasuke memasang raut jengkel, kentara sekali tidak suka diperlakukan seperti orang sakit, tetapi ia tidak punya pilihan. Benar saja, tepat setelah menghampiri tempat Sasuke, Minato langsung menunjukkan reaksi yang sama seperti saat Jiraiya pertama kali mengecek keadaannya dulu.

Pria penyihir itu terkesiap. "Chakra dengan jalur aliran yang berbeda."

Minato sempat mengamati Sasuke untuk beberapa saat. Ia mulai bisa berasumsi. Kemudian pria itu membentuk sebuah segel tangan dengan beberapa jarinya dan menempatkan ujung jemarinya di puncak pundak Sasuke, membuat lelaki berambut hitam gelap itu sedikit mengerang . . dengan sepasang mata merah yang aktif secara otomatis.

Minato memekik, ia langsung menarik tangannya dari Sasuke. Manik biru pria itu membulat tak percaya, "Kau . ."

"Ah, ya." Sahut sang pertapa yang sudah mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. "Dia adalah vampir."

Tentu saja penjelasan yang terlambat diutarakan gurunya itu membuat keterkejutan Minato bertambah. Ia segera menoleh pada Ino, tetapi hanya menemukan perempuan itu sedang balik menatapnya sambil bertanya, "Apa kau benar-benar bisa membantu, Minato- _san_?"

Ino tidak tahu bagaimana cara kerabatnya itu bisa ikut andil dalam hal penyegelan ini atau bagaimana kemampuan seorang penyihir bisa berguna disini. Apa Minato memiliki kemampuan khusus dalam hal penyegelan? Ino tidak yakin, namun ia cukup tahu dari sang pertapa bahwa pria tersebut dapat diandalkan.

Minato menelan ludah. Kini ia sedang keheranan bagaimana sepasang penyihir dan vampir bisa berakhir bersama di kediaman gurunya, karena bagaimana pun itu adalah sebuah pemandangan yang janggal. Namun pria itu tahu ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Maka ia hanya menjawab, "Akan kucoba."

x x x

Sasuke sedang duduk pada sebuah kursi kayu yang dihadapkan pada jendela kamar. Seperti biasa, mata hitamnya sedang menatap pemandangan pegunungan di luar bingkai. Setelah menghisap chakra Ino, ia merasa kondisinya jauh lebih baik dari kemarin. Namun benar yang dikatakan pertapa tua itu, chakranya masih meluap-luap tidak stabil. Jika ini dibiarkan, chakranya akan kembali terkuras habis.

Ino memasuki kamar dan berjalan menghampiri sang vampir, berniat untuk mengembalikan jubah hitam milik lelaki itu yang tadi sempat dipinjamnya.

"Persiapan penyegelan chakra cukup memakan waktu, Jiraiya- _san_ berkata ritualnya akan dilaksanakan menjelang siang nanti." tutur Ino memberitahu.

Sasuke menengok pada perempuan itu. Dilihatnya, Ino sudah berganti baju, juga telah mengikat rambut pirang panjangnya ke dalam sebuah kunciran.

Ino lega karena ia memilih kaus berwarna _plum_ dengan _turtle neck_ yang sedang dikenakannya sekarangsebagai baju ganti. Pakaian tersebut ternyata memang bisa sangat berguna untuk menyembunyikan jejak _bitemark_ di lehernya. Kaus pas badan itu berhasil mencetak figur Ino, membuat penampilannya semakin memikat.

Ino memandang Sasuke dengan raut yang sedikit mengolok, "Apa kau sedang gugup, atau merasa cemas barangkali?" tanyanya, merujuk pada ritual yang akan dilaksanakan oleh si vampir.

"Mengapa aku harus khawatir jika ada seorang dari golonganmu yang akan menangani ini?" ucapnya skeptis.

Ino tertawa hambar. " _Well_ , kurasa kau bisa mempercayai Minato- _san_."

Perempuan itu hendak pergi, tetapi tertahan saat Sasuke bertanya, "Jadi, bagaimana rasanya bertemu dengan kerabatmu, senang?"

Ino kembali memandang Sasuke, kali ini dengan raut yang melembut. Lalu ia tertawa sungguhan sekarang, "Tentu saja."

Ino menolehkan pandangan ke arah luar jendela. Ia lega mereka berkesempatan untuk mengunjungi tempat ini. Ia memang belum sempat berbincang banyak dengan kerabatnya itu. Minato langsung diminta untuk menyiapkan keperluan untuk ritual nanti, pria itu bahkan tidak diberi kesempatan untuk beristirahat.

Ino langsung tahu bahwa Minato adalah orang yang baik. Buktinya, ia tidak memprotes apapun saat sang pertapa memintanya untuk memberi bantuan pada seorang vampir. Mungkin saja sebagai murid, Minato hanya tidak bisa menolak, tapi tetap saja Ino merasa pria itu dapat dipercaya.

Ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin Ino tanyakan. Selama ini, pengetahuannya seputar klan Yamanaka sangatlah terbatas. Hanya sebatas pada beberapa info tentang kaumnya yang ia dengar bersumber dari perpekstif manusia awam, atau beberapa hal yang dikisah oleh sang ayah. Ino merasa, ia perlu tahu lebih banyak. . tentang kaumnya.

Ino kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke. "Jadi, chakraku saja belum cukup untuk menyembuhkanmu?"

Sasuke kembali memandangnya. "Jika kau memberiku chakra lebih banyak lagi, barangkali itu akan sangat membantu." Sahutnya.

Ino memutar mata, lalu sambil tertawa hambar lagi ia berbalik pergi. "Kau juga harus bersiap-siap." Ujarnya, sambil meninggalkan kamar.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Sebenarnya, ia tidak suka dengan ide ini. Saat ia harus menjalani sebuah ritual yang tidak ia kenali, dan membiarkan seseorang mengotak-atik aliran chakra dalam tubuhnya. Sebagai satu-satunya vampir yang tersisa, tentu saja ia harus lebih waspada.

Namun sekali lagi, tampaknya Sasuke tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

.

.

Tempat itu berada di kedalaman gunung, beberapa kaki jaraknya dari tempat pondok sang pertapa berada. Mereka sedang memijaki sebuah tepian tebing.

Sejauh manik birunya memandang, Ino mendapati warna hijau hutan yang terbentang luas di depan sana, tumbuh pada tebing-tebing tinggi yang saling terhubung membentuk sebuah jembatan. Tak jauh dari sana, sebuah air terjun mengalir jatuh ke anak danau jauh di bawah mereka. Sungguh pemandangan yang memang cocok untuk menjadikan tempat ini sebagai ruang terbuka untuk meditasi.

Cahaya mentari di penghujung pagi itu terasa hangat menyinari. Ino menghela nafas panjang. Pikirannya sudah dibuai ketenangan hanya dengan menikmati landskap tempat itu saja.

Ino mulai memberi perhatian pada sebuah sudut yang akan digunakan sebagai tempat berlangsungnya ritual. Beberapa buah pilar menjulang tegak mengitari titik tersebut. Permukaan keras tanahnya telah diukiri sebuah gambar lingkaran dengan simbol pentagram –lambang berbentuk bintang- di tengahnya. Ino pernah membaca dari sebuah buku kuno bahwa kelima sisi bintang dalam pentagram itu melambangkan lima elemen kehidupan yang terdapat dalam semesta dan dalam diri manusia, yaitu spirit (roh/cahaya), air, api, tanah dan udara.

Setiap ujung lancip bintang ditancapi oleh sebilah belati antik berwarna perak dan hitam, setiap garisnya ditulisi oleh deretan aksara kuno dengan tinta sewarna darah yang Ino yakini merujuk pada rangkaian syair atau mantra purba, karena Ino tidak dapat memahami tulisannya.

Tak lama kemudian, ritual penyegelan chakra akan segera dimulai.

Jirainya merapalkan mantra untuk membentuk sebuah barir berbentuk kubus, yang melingkupi seluruh lingkar pentagram itu. Ino tidak yakin apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia menyangka dirinya tidak akan berguna disini, dan hanya akan berperan sebagai penonton saja karena sejujurnya ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Namun menurut Jiraiya dan Minato, kehadirannya jelas diperlukan disini, setidaknya mereka menduga bahwa Sasuke menginginkan keberadaan orang yang dikenalnya disana.

Alhasil, Ino menyetujui untuk ikut berperan dalam menyiapkan jalannya ritual tersebut, setidaknya ia bisa lebih membantu. Keempatnya telah masuk ke dalam barir berbentuk kubus itu sekarang.

Kini Ino sedang membawa sebuah mangkuk berisi cairan berwarna merah. "Tinta ini terlihat kental sekali, warnanya pun menyerupai darah segar." Ungkapnya pada Jiraiya.

"Itu memang darah." Tutur sang pertapa.

"Apa?" Ino terkesiap.

"Darah binatang." Koreksi Minato, berinisiasi untuk menjelaskan agar Ino tidak tegang.

Ino menaikkan alisnya sambil perlahan menghembuskan nafas. Kenapa harus memakai darah segala? Ia ingin bertanya, namun mengurungkannya. Mungkin itu merupakan bagian dari ritual.

"Darah disebut sebagai material yang paling bisa mewakili chakra, karena tempat beredarnya kedua aliran tersebut sama-sama berada di dalam tubuh." Jelas sang pertapa pada akhirnya.

"Ah . ." paham Ino.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, kami belum pernah menyegel chakra vampir." Lanjut sang pertapa, "Tidak ada yang bisa menebak bagaimana hasilnya. Apa kau tetap ingin melanjutkan?" tanya Jiraiya pada Sasuke.

"Kita sudah sejauh ini, tidak ada alasan untuk mundur." Jawab sang vampir dengan nada dinginnya yang biasa.

Jiraiya menyeringai. Sasuke tampak tenang-tenang saja, sepertinya tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Baguslah." Komentar si pertapa.

Sasuke mulai menanggalkan bajunya, dan melangkah masuk ke tengah lingkaran seperti yang telah diinstruksikan padanya, sambil bertelanjang dada. Ia diharuskan duduk di pusat lingkaran itu.

"Aku yang akan membuka ritual ini, dan kau melanjutkan untuk menyegel chakranya." Ujar sang pertapa pada Minato. Ia ikut melangkah ke dalam lingkaran.

Sang murid mengangguk.

Rasanya alam tiba-tiba dilingkupi keheningan.

Ino sempat memperhatikan tubuh tegap dan berotot milik Sasuke yang sedang ditulisi aksara kuno di sepanjang dada, pundak dan punggungnya oleh Jiraiya. Tak ada ekspresi yang ditunjukkan sang vampir, padahal rasa hangat selalu muncul di kulitnya setiap kali tinta darah itu ditorehkan.

Setelah bosan mengamati dalam diam, akhirnya Ino mulai menanyakan sesuatu yang sejak tadi membuatnya penasaran. Ia menoleh pada Minato yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa kau sengaja mempelajari penyegelan chakra untuk membantu tugas tuan pertapa, Minato- _san_?"

Minato menoleh ke arahnya dan mengangguk. "Aku hanya mempelajari dasar-dasarnya dari _sensei_ , namun selebihnya kupelajari sendiri."

"Ah. Maksudmu, kau bisa secara otodidak?" Takjub Ino, "Tapi penyegelan adalah hal yang cukup rumit." Ia teringat saat dulu dirinya harus berusaha mati-matian untuk menyegel auranya.

Minato tertawa, "Aku bisa mempelajarinya secara alami, hmm, mungkin karena itu memanglah kemampuanku?"

Ino terkejut, "Kemampuan?"

Minato mengangguk, "Penyegelan adalah bagian dari bakatku."

"Bagian dari bakat? Bagaimana bisa?" Ino masih belum paham. Ia tidak tahu bahwa penyihir mempunyai kemampuan penyegelan secara alami, lalu mengapa sulit baginya untuk mempraktekan kemampuan tersebut?

"Tentu itu didapatkan Minato secara alami berdasarkan pada tipe 'sihir'nya." Jiraiya ikut bicara.

"Tipe? Apa maksudnya? Jadi Minato- _san_ memiliki bakat diluar pengendalian fikiran?" Ino kebingungan.

Minato berkedip. "Aku tidak dapat mengendalikan fikiran karena aku adalah seorang _emitter_." Tuturnya, "Hanya _enchanter_ yang dapat melakukannya, itu adalah bakatmu kan, Ino- _san_?" Minato balik bertanya saat mengingat keadaan alam yang menyambut kedatangannya. Hanya 'penyihir' bertipe itu yang dapat mengendalikan seseorang dan kadang mampu memanipulasi keadaan alam seperti demikian.

Ino mengerjap. " _Emitter, enchanter,_ apa maksudmu? Ada lebih dari satu bakat yang dimiliki seorang Yamanaka?" ia tidak mengerti.

Kali ini, Jiraiya sempat berhenti menulisi punggung Sasuke, bahkan kini sang vampir pun ikut menoleh ke arah kedua penyihir itu.

"Kau, jangan katakan kau tidak tahu tentang hal dasar seperti itu?" Tanya Jiraiya tidak percaya.

Ino mengerutkan dahi, ia hanya bisa menggeleng. "Ayahku tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang hal itu."

"Ah . ." Minato mengerti. Pengetahuan seputar itu memang menjadi bekal dasar yang hanya diketahui oleh para penyihir. Namun ada beberapa kejadian dimana seseorang sengaja untuk tidak diberitahu, demi keamanan. Ayahnya Ino mungkin sengaja merahasiakan hal ini dari anaknya, entah karena alasan apa. Dan pada kesempatan lain, seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan tinggi seperti Jiraiya pun bisa tahu mengenai info itu.

"Kurasa kita harus menyimpan pembicaraan ini untuk nanti. Aku hampir selesai." Ucap sang pertapa, lalu ia menengok ke arah Minato.

"Aku akan menceritakan apapun yang ingin kau ketahui nanti." Ujar Minato, mencoba menenangkan Ino yang jelas masih tampak kebingungan.

Ino mengangguk. Benar, ini bukan saatnya untuk berbincang.

"Kita akan mulai," instruksi sang pertapa, ia masih berdiri di belakang Sasuke yang sedang memunggunginya.

Sang pertapa memasang kuda-kuda. Sementara, Minato mengibaskan dua tangannya. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah rantai besi berbilah mata belati muncul dari masing-masing lengan bajunya. Rantai itu bergerak mengular di udara. Ino sempat terpukau, namun segera paham bahwa benda tersebut pasti merupakan perwujudan dari _soul weapon_ milik Minato, seperti kedua pistol miliknya.

Tak lama kemudian, salur-salur rantai tersebut melilit erat lengan dan tubuh sang vampir yang sedang duduk bersila. Kedua mata belatinya tertancap pada permukaan tanah tepat di samping telapak kaki Sasuke berada. Ino yakin belitan rantai itu dimaksudkan untuk mengunci pergerakan si lelaki vampir.

"Bertahanlan. Kuharap ini tidak akan berlangsung lama." Jiraiya berkata pada Sasuke, mengundang anggukan dari sang vampir. "

Jiraiya membentuk segel tangan dengan gerakan cepat, sebelum akhirnya berkata, " _Release_."

Angin mulai berhembus kencang. Pertapa itu menempelkan satu telapak tangannya pada sebelah pundak Sasuke.

Saat itu juga, sebuah cahaya putih samar muncul memenuhi ruangan dalam lingkaran. Kedua mata Sasuke melebar, manik hitamnya otomatis berubah menjadi _sharingan_ sembari ia berteriak kencang.

Kini mereka dapat melihat cahaya putih samar itu berbaur dengan warna ungu chakra yang mulai menguap dari tubuh Sasuke.

Aksara-aksara kuno bertinta darah tiba-tiba melonggar dari permukaan tanah dan permukaan kulit di tubuh sang vampir, lalu tulisan itu bergerak naik secara mengular dan masuk memusat pada satu titik, yaitu pada pundak Sasuke yang sebelah kiri.

Manik biru Ino berpendar ketika menyaksikan adegan itu. Ia belum pernah melihat ritual penyegelan sebelumnya. Rangkaian aksara itu seperti sedang tersedot masuk ke dalam pundak Sasuke, diiringi dengan pancaran cahaya putih dan chakra berwarna ungu yang juga ikut terhisap masuk ke dalam sana.

Sasuke mulai bergerak tidak nyaman dalam duduknya, kedua tangannya mengepal dan mulutnya masih meneriakkan erangan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, seperti sedang berusaha melawan dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari lilitan rantai, membuat Minato semakin mengencangkan belitan rantai itu.

Nafas Sasuke tersengal, ia masih berusaha berontak. Lalu, tepat setelah aksara terakhir menghilang masuk ke dalam pundaknya, Jiraiya menarik tangannya dari pundak sang vampir. "Minato!" panggilnya.

Sang murid paham bahwa sudah saatnya ia mengambil alih. Dengan gerakan cepat, mereka berdua beralih tempat.

" _Sealing_!" Minato segera merapalkan mantra. Sebuah lingkar sihir muncul tepat di depan tubuh Sasuke, dan menyorotinya dengan cahaya berwarna oranye.

"Aarrrgh!" Sasuke kembali mengerang hebat.

Ino melonjak.

Sang vampir sudah tidak bisa duduk tenang karena kini ia mulai menegakkan tubuh, bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Mata rantai yang sebelumnya tertancap pada tanah kini sudah terlepas. Minato memekik. Ia segera memperpanjang rantai miliknya tersebut dan berusaha untuk kembali menancapkan mata belati rantainya ke dalam tanah dan memaksa Sasuke untuk kembali ke dalam posisi duduknya.

Namun usaha Minato gagal. Tenaga sang vampir jauh lebih kuat.

Ritual ini tampak tidak terlalu menyenangkan bagi Sasuke, karena ia terus mengerang dan melawan seperti sedang berada dalam kesakitan.

Ino menengok pada Jiraiya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Jiraiya terlihat sedikit panik, "Tubuhnya memberikan perlawanan, seolah chakranya menolak untuk disegel."

Ino melebarkan mata, "Maksudmu, ritual ini tidak sedang berjalan baik?"

Jiraiya tak lagi berkomentar, ia pun mengkhawatirkan hal yang sama. Namun masih terlalu dini untuk menyimpulkan, ia masih harus menaruh kepercayaan pada kemampuan muridnya.

Minato merasa dirinya dapat terlempar kapan pun. Seharusnya penyegelan ini berakhir cepat, namun tanda segel yang melengkapi ritual ini belum juga muncul. Napas penyihir pria itu mulai terengah. Minato tidak dapat sepenuhnya fokus pada penyegelan, karena ia juga harus bertahan untuk mengikat Sasuke dengan rantainya. Jika sang vampir terus berontak, Minato khawatir lilitan rantainya akan terpecah dan ritual ini berakhir dengan kegagalan.

"AAARRGGHHH!" Sasuke meraung, sambil beranjak berdiri secara tiba-tiba.

Minato sedikit terhentak, membuat Jiraiya segera mengambil posisi waspada. Mata Ino refleks melebar lagi saat melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Sensei!" Minato terengah, "Dia terlalu kuat. Aku mengalami kesulitan hanya untuk menahannya."

Jiraiya mendecak sambil mengacak rambutnya. "Sudah kuduga ini tidak akan mudah. Kita harus menenangkannya terlebih dahulu!" Teriak sang pertapa.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Balas Minato.

Jiraiya tampak berpikir dalam panik. "Jika dia terus begini, tak ada cara lain selain membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Tapi akan sulit untuk melumpuhkan seorang vampir . ."

"Aku punya sihir untuk menenangkan." Ucap Ino. Jiraiya dan Minato menoleh kepadanya secara bersamaan. "Boleh kucoba?" tanya perempuan itu. Dua buah pistol sudah teracung di samping kepalanya.

Tak perlu menunggu lama lagi untuk mendapatkan persetujuan serempak dari Jiraiya dan Minato.

Ino melangkah maju dan berhenti tepat di depan lingkar pentagram. Ia mulai merapalkan mantra untuk membuka segel auranya.

" _Mind art,"_ gumamnya, kemudian Ino berjongkok dan meletakkan kedua moncong pistolnya pada permukaan tanah. "C _hamber!"_

BAM.

Sebuah lingkar magis yang berpendar biru muncul di atas lingkar pentagram yang sedang dipijaki oleh Sasuke dan Minato. Segera saja energi terasa tersedot keluar dari dalam tubuh Ino. Perempuan itu tahu bahwa sihir pembentukan ruang fikiran seperti ini akan menguras auranya, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Jiraiya dan Minato tampak kesulitan, setidaknya ini akan bisa membantu. Ino berharap, sihir ini akan berlaku pada Sasuke.

Benar saja. Beberapa saat kemudian, erangan Sasuke mulai melemah, dan akhirnya terhenti. Tubuh vampir itu kembali ambruk ke atas tanah saat dirinya nampak mulai tenang, membuat Minato takjub melihatnya. Sihir _support_ tingkat tinggi seperti ini . . bahkan ia pun sampai terkena efeknya. Minato merasa jauh lebih tenang sekarang. Pria berambut pirang itu melirik sekilas ke arah Ino sebelum kembali memfokuskan diri pada sihir penyegelannya sendiri.

Merilis sihir yang membutuhkan cukup banyak aura seperti itu membuat Ino terengah. Jiraiya melangkah maju. "Wow. Itu hebat sekali." Ujarnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membentuk sebuah ruang yang dapat menyamankan fikiran mereka." Jawab Ino, matanya kembali fokus pada dua orang yang sedang melakukan ritual. "Sihir untuk memberikan _support._ Sepertinya berhasil."

Jiraiya tertawa. "Kau bercanda? Ini sungguh berguna. Kau sangat membantu, terimakasih."

Ino menggeleng. "Seharusnya kami lah yang berterimakasih."

Tak lama kemudian, Minato membentuk segel tangan terakhir. Sasuke sempat memekik ketika tiga titik segel warna hitam berbentuk simbol yin muncul di pundaknya, menandakan ritual tersebut hampir berakhir.

"Selesai." Ujar Minato pada akhirnya.

Kedua lingkar magis berbeda warna yang sebelumnya dirilis oleh Ino dan Minato kini mulai memudar. Barir chakra milik sang pertapa mulai melemah dan perlahan menghilang. Baik Sasuke dan Minato sedang sama-sama terengah sekarang. Ritual itu sudah berakhir.

Minato membungkuk sambil menyeka bulir keringat yang mengucur di dahinya. Sementara Sasuke masih berlutut dalam diam.

Ino menghampiri lelaki itu, membuat Sasuke mendongak. Ino melihat _sharingan_ Sasuke memekat hitam. Lelaki itu terlihat kacau. Ino berjongkok sambil mereka tetap berpandangan.

Perempuan itu mulai berkata, "Bagaimana ke-"

Namun ucapannya segera terpotong saat tubuh lelaki vampir itu mulai oleng ke depan dan menabrak tubuh Ino. Si perempuan segera menopang tubuh Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ambruk itu.

"Sasuke?" panggil Ino, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Tampaknya ia cukup kelelahan." Ucap Jiraiya. Lalu sang pertapa mengedarkan pandang untuk mengamati kondisi mereka. "Bukan hanya Sasuke- _kun_ , tapi kita semua memang sedang kelelahan." Tambahnya.

Ino mendesah lega. Sementara Minato menghela nafas dalam, lalu sambil tertawa ia berkata. "Kau benar _sensei_ , kita semua perlu istirahat."

x x x

Hujan di luar sana nampak seperti kilauan cahaya yang sedang berjatuhan.

Ino menatap pemandangan luar itu untuk kesekian kalinya, sampai ia sudah hampir merasa bosan. Perempuan itu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke yang sedang tertidur nyaman di atas _futon_.

Ino tidak pernah melihat Sasuke tertidur selama mereka tinggal bersama, karena katanya vampir memang tidak membutuhkan tidur. Ino memandangi Sasuke yang sedang tertidur lelap itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sasuke bernapas dalam melodi teratur. Ekspresinya tenang.

Tampak damai.

Seharusnya ini adalah pemandangan langka, tapi sama halnya seperti Ino yang sudah bosan pada pemandangan luar pondok, ia pun mulai merasa lelah melihat Sasuke terus tidur seperti ini.

Minato masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia dan sang pertapa terus mengecek keadaan sang vampir secara berkala.

"Apa Sasuke- _san_ masih belum terbangun?" tanya Minato.

Ino menggeleng. Perlahan, ia bangkit berdiri. "Belum ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukan dia akan bangun."

Benar. Awalnya Ino mengira sang vampir hanya mengalami kelelahan biasa dan membutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk beristirahat. Namun sudah dua hari berlalu semenjak ritual penyegelan chakra itu berakhir, tapi si lelaki tak juga bangun dari lelapnya. Sasuke sudah tertidur selama itu.

Minato membuang nafas. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka ritual penyegelan itu akan memberikan efek seperti ini." ucapnya, rasa bersalah sedikit tersirat di wajahnya.

"Kondisinya sekarat, wajar jika Sasuke- _kun_ membutuhkan cukup waktu untuk memulihkan diri." Ujar Jiraiya yang juga sudah mulai memasuki kamar.

"Dengan tidur panjang." Gumam Ino.

Keheningan muncul menyelimuti mereka. Ketiganya tahu bahwa perlu waktu yang tidak sebentar yang digunakan seorang vampir untuk tidur panjang. Tetapi tidak ada yang tahu pasti berapa lama itu terjadi. Barangkali satu tahun, lima tahun, atau seratus tahun.

Sebelumnya, Ino pernah mendengar bahwa Sasuke bahkan menghabiskan waktu selama 75 tahun untuk tidur.

Perempuan itu tersenyum sayu. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti kapan Sasuke akan terbangun.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat, Ino- _san_. Diantara kita, aku yakin kau lah yang paling kehabisan tenaga." Saran Minato, ia dapat mengira seberapa banyak aura yang dihabiskan Ino untuk merilis sihir sebelumnya.

Ino mengangguk. Ia memang merasa lelah, dengan semua ini.

Ino sempat melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke sebelum memutar badannya untuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Ia berdecak pelan.

Lantas untuk apa mereka harus repot-repot melakukan ritual penyegelan chakra segala? Jika pada akhirnya Sasuke harus jatuh pada tidur panjang juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung.**

* * *

Maafkan vika yang baru sempat update. Belakangan ini ada banyak hal di dunia nyata yang membuyarkan pikiranku. *I'm dying* **Hontou ni, gomen ne**.

Di chap ini, romensnya _break_ dulu ya, penjelasan tentang tipe bakat penyihir ada di chap depan. Ini udah cukup panjang soalnya syalala~

oya, beberapa scene ritual itu aku ambil dari adegan Fuuja Houin nya Kakashi.

 **Jangan lelah untuk memberi review yaa, TRIMS.**

* * *

 **-Kolom balas review reader yang tidak login-**

Pertama, terimakasih banyak buat semua yang udah review!

Sekali lagi, vika minta maaf karena updatenya lamaaa sekali*bowing*

 **koalasabo** : makasih koala-chan karena udah memberi banyak semangat, vika akan berjuang, yosh! Iya, yang datang itu Yamanaka Minato *maksa, emang* hahaha tanpa sadar, Ino dan Sasu memang saling membutuhkan~

 **xoxo** : makasih xoxo-chan :) iyaa akhirnya penyihir yang datang hehe

 **sasuino23** : makasih udah mengerti keadaanku :) huwaa vika pasti akan apdet kalo ide lancar dan lagi ada waktu. Jangan lelah untuk baca yaa

 **Komengtator** : salam kenal juga :) :) makasih udah baca cerita ini, aku senang sekali. Mereka memang suka diam-diam kelelep deh hahaha

 **amay** : okeey :*

 **Juwita830** : sipooo makasih semangatnyaaa

 **See you in next chap.**

* * *

 **Updated : 30/10/16**

(Tepat sebulan dari apdet terakhir huwaaaa mianhaeeeeeeee, jeongmal. Untung masih sempat apdet oktober hiks)


	9. Chapter 9 - sorcery

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : RUSH! SasuIno. Fantasy content. Adventure Alert. Romance detected. Typo. OOC.**

Chapter ini memuat teori dan berita yang bersifat fiktif belaka. Semua informasi murni ditulis untuk kepentingan jalannya cerita.

* * *

 **BLEND X BOND**

 **Perpaduan X Ikatan**

 _\- sorcery -_

"Karena bagi seorang penyihir, bisa menggunakan sihirnya secara bebas tanpa takut kehabisan aura . . adalah sebuah anugrah."

* * *

Yamanaka Ino memandangi kedua pistol berbeda warna yang sedang ia simpan di hadapannya, di atas lantai yang beralaskan karpet berbulu binatang itu. Satu tangannya meraih pistol berwarna putih, lalu diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi pistol tersebut.

Ia sempat memainkan senjata itu, memutarnya di udara, sebelum akhirnya kembali menyimpannya dalam pangkuan dan mulai mengelap badan pistol tersebut dengan secercah kain sutra yang sedang digenggamnya.

Setiap kali Ino mengamati wujud _soul weapon_ yang merupakan materialisasi dari auranya itu, sepasang safir birunya kerap berpendar sendu. Kedua benda tersebut selalu berhasil mengingatkannya akan identitasnya.

Kadang ia pun bertanya, untuk apa keberadaannya hadir di tengah dunia yang dipenuhi oleh jutaan makhluk bernama manusia ini?

Benar. Dilahirkan dengan mengemban kekuatan dan kemampuan yang tidak dimiliki oleh kaum manusia, tidak membuat hidupnya menjadi mudah. Ia telah lama tinggal berbaur di tengah-tengah peradaban mereka, namun kebanyakan hidupnya adalah kepura-puraan.

Ino sudah tahu sejak lama, bahwa ia terlahir berbeda dari kalangan manusia. Semakin beranjak dewasa, perempuan itu semakin mengerti bahwa bukan hanya dirinya, tetapi seluruh kaumnya memanglah berbeda. Mereka termasuk ke dalam golongan ras humanoid, yaitu kelompok makhluk yang memiliki perbedaan mendasar dari kaum yang disebut _homo sapiens_ (manusia modern) yang kini menguasai seluruh peradaban bumi. Perbedaan? Ya, klannya merupakan keturunan dari makhluk kuno penyandang kekuatan.

Wujud penampilan mereka memang sama, namun eksistensinya lebih berkilauan dan mereka memiliki kemampuan untuk memanfaatkan aura alam yang bisa dijadikan sebagai kekuatan. Manusia di zaman ini menyebut klannya sebagai 'penyihir'.

Ino tak pernah mempermasalahkan ini sebelumnya, tidak sampai pada saat ayahnya pergi dari dunia dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Semenjak itu pula Ino mulai menjalani hidupnya dengan berusaha bersandiwara menjadi manusia normal, menyembunyikan semuanya. Untuk apa? Bertahan hidup, sampai ia memiliki tujuan baru yang bisa dipegangnya.

Ino tidak tahu siapa-apa. Tidak pernah bertemu sesamanya. Ia tidak tahu apa pun. Ino bahkan sempat kehilangan tujuannya mengembara di bumi ini. Sampai pada titik itu. Karena ia berfikir, mempunyai kekuatan pun percuma saja jika tidak bisa ia gunakan sesuka hati sesuai dengan kehendaknya.

Benar. Pemakaian auranya terbatas.

Sampai pada akhirnya ia bertemu dengan makhluk humanoid lain, yang konon dikisahkan memiliki sejarah kehidupan yang lebih berkuasa dari kaumnya. Kelompok makhluk yang seharusnya diceritakan telah lenyap.

Ino mengedipkan mata, tersadar dari lamunan. Lalu mulutnya menghembuskan nafas pelan. Perempuan itu mulai menoleh ke arah sosok yang sedang terbaring di atas kasur lantai tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya mendudukan diri.

Rambut hitam pekat, wajah berparas tampan, masa hidup yang panjang, dan kekuatan dari pupil merah mereka.

Uchiha. Makhluk yang dijuluki sebagai 'vampir' oleh kalangan manusia. Yang juga disebut sebagai makhluk terkuat itu, kini tengah terbaring dalam lelapnya.

Rasanya ini salah. Karena setahu Ino, seharusnya makhluk itu tidak membutuhkan tidur.

Ya. Sudah beberapa hari ini Uchiha Sasuke sedang kehilangan kesadarannya. Terlelap lemah, tanpa perlindungan. Seharusnya, saat ini Ino sedang terperangkap dalam sebuah perjalanan yang membuatnya terpaksa ikut terlibat dalam rencana kehidupan sang vampir. Ia pun jatuh dalam iming-iming harapan untuk bisa berkumpul dengan kaumnya.

Namun sekali lagi, semuanya seolah lenyap begitu saja.

Sang Uchiha terakhir telah jatuh dalam tidurnya.

Jika Ino berniat, ia bahkan dapat mengenyahkan lelaki yang jika sedang terjaga selalu bersikap angkuh itu dalam sekali tikam sekarang.

Adakah kemungkuninan untuknya dibangunkan? Mungkin saja. Tetapi, bagaimana caranya?

Diberikan sebuah ciuman?

Ino mendenguskan sebuah kekehan cemooh. Bodoh. Itu hanya terjadi dalam dongeng.

Ino kembali meluruskan lehernya, lalu menurunkan pandangannya. Diacungkannya kembali sebuah pistol dari pangkuannya. Dipandangnya senjata gaib miliknya itu lekat-lekat. Ia berkedip, selagi sesuatu mendadak muncul dalam benaknya. Membuat perempuan itu mulai menyondongkan tubuhnya ke arah tempat Sasuke sedang terbaring.

Entah ada angin apa, Ino tiba-tiba mengarahkan ujung pistol putih yang sedang ia genggam itu mendekat pada kepala si lelaki, lalu moncong pistol tersebut ia tempatkan di sekitar tulang rahang lelaki itu . . perlahan, ditelusurkannya naik ke atas melewati tulang di sepanjang garis pipi si lelaki, sampai mulut pistol tersebut berada tepat di dahi sang vampir.

Ia berhenti.

Ino mencermati lama-lama visual lelaki vampir itu. Sungguh paras yang memikat, ketampanan kuno yang mempesona, seperti miliknya.

Entah mengapa air muka Ino berubah kesal. Lelaki itu telah seenaknya menyeret Ino ke dalam perjalanan ini, lalu sekarang dengan seenaknya pula si vampir malah meninggalkannya begitu saja?

Di saat ia mulai kembali memiliki tujuan, dan semua itu kembali menghilang.

Seperti saat mereka merampas hidup ayahnya.

'Kau pikir aku juga akan menungguimu bangun dengan sabar? Jangan pernah berharap.' rutuknya.

Ino mengeratkan genggaman atas pistolnya. Tangannya yang bergetar masih mengarahkan moncong senjatanya tersebut tepat pada dahi sang vampir.

Apa si lelaki bisa terbangun . . oleh sihirnya?

 _Krieett._

Suara daun pintu terdengar digeret terbuka secara perlahan, membuat Ino mengerjap. Sambil meluruskan punggung, ia segera menarik batang pistolnya, dan langsung membalikkan badan.

Dilihatnya, seorang pria mulai memasuki kamar.

"Minato- _san_?" Gumam Ino. "Apa kalian sudah selesai?"

"Hampir." Jawab Minato. "Aku sampai memintamu ikut menyiapkan ini di saat kau seharusnya beristirahat." Ujar pria itu lagi, melangkah menghampiri tempat Ino.

Si perempuan beranjak berdiri, ia tertawa kecil. "Aku yang telah membawa seorang vampir kesini, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena telah merepotkan kalian." Kini Ino telah berdiri berhadapan dengan kerabatnya itu. "Tetapi kau dan Jiraiya- _san_ malah harus menyiapkan pusara," ia mendelik singkat ke arah Sasuke, "sebagai tempat bersemayam lelaki vampir itu."

Minato merespon dengan tawa. "Sudah kubilang ini bukan semacam ritual penguburan-"

"Kau tak perlu merasa sungkan, Ino- _chan_." Kini Jiraiya ikut memasuki kamar, "Apa kau masih tak menyadari binar di matanya? Seperti yang kubilang, Minato memang sudah lama memiliki ketertarikan terhadap kaum vampir. Maka kedatangan kalian ke sini justru telah menguntungkannya."

Ino menelengkan kepala sambil menatap penasaran si pria Yamanaka. "Benarkah itu? Kupikir kalian hanya bercanda."

Minato menggeleng. "Segala mitos tentang mereka, memang telah membuatku tertarik. Aku telah mempelajari klan Uchiha cukup lama, sampai pada titik aku tidak dapat mempercayai kabar mengenai kelenyapan mereka. Aku bahkan sungguh terkejut ketika akhirnya bisa berjumpa dengan Sasuke- _san,_ yang teryata adalah seorang vampir."

"Ya, ya. Semenjak aku memberitahu kisah mengenai pertemuanku dengan seorang vampir wanita cantik sewaktu muda dulu, kau menjadi sangat tertarik pada mereka dan ingin berjumpa dengan vampir juga." Komentar sang pertapa.

Minato terkekeh lebih keras, "Jangan samakan aku denganmu, _sensei._ " Elaknya, lalu menoleh ke arah Ino. "Setiap Yamanaka pasti pernah mendengar kabar tentang kaum vampir kan? Sejarah tentang kaum mereka dengan klan kita selalu berhubungan, aku hanya ingin tahu lebih banyak."

Ino hanya mengerjap. Itu memang benar. Klan Uchiha dan Klan Yamanaka yang sama-sama merupakan penyandang kekuatan, membuat mereka seringkali berseteru. Dan semesta pun tahu bahwa hubungan diantara dua klan tersebut tidak pernah berjalan baik.

"Kau pasti memiliki selera pengetahuan yang unik." Komentar Ino polos, mengundang kedikan bahu Minato. Pria itu hanya merespon dengan senyum lebar.

" _Well, well_ , kita telah memasang segel chakra yang kurasa bisa bertahan sampai ratusan tahun untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan jasad Sasuke- _kun_. Jadi apalagi yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" imbuh sang pertapa.

"Omong-omong, apa Sasuke perlu dipindahkan dari sini?" tanya Ino, ia tiba-tiba teringat sang pertapa pernah berkata bahwa gunung ini bukanlah tempat yang cocok bagi seorang vampir untuk singgah.

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Jiraiya.

Ino menengok, dahinya mengerut.

"Tempat ini memang berbahaya bagi vampir ber _sharingan_ aktif. Tapi lain lagi ceritanya jika vampir itu sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Kontradiktif, memang. Tapi kurasa gunung ini merupakan salah satu tempat yang paling cocok dijadikan sebagai tempat untuk tidur panjang bagi vampir."

"Ah, begitu." Ino mencoba paham. Jika demikian, maka mereka tidak perlu repot.

"Meski begitu, akan jauh lebih baik jika dia menghabiskan tidur panjang di tempat itu bukan?" saran Minato.

Jiraiya mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan tempat itu selain para vampir."

"Tempat itu, maksudnya kampung halaman klan Uchiha?" Ino bertanya.

"Benar. Wilayah keramat milik Uchiha. Kau pernah dengar?"

Ino mengangguk. "Sasuke pernah menyebutkannya sekali. Tempat yang menjadi kediaman kaum vampir, yang telah lama menghilang itu kan?"

"Tempat itu bukannya menghilang, hanya saja tidak bisa ditemukan kecuali oleh habitannya." Sela Minato. "Apa kau tahu nama tempat itu?"

Ino menggeleng, "Aku tidak mengingat-ingat," Jawabannya itu membuat Minato mendesah kecewa. Maka si perempuan segera menambahkan, "Umm, maaf."

Sementara Jiraiya tertawa. "Kita tahu pun percuma saja." Ujarnya, menepuk pundak sang murid. "Tempat itu sangat tersembunyi."

"Yah, aku hanya berfikir, akan lebih baik jika kita bisa sedikit lebih tahu mengenai mereka." Sahut si pria berambut pirang. "Pengetahuan seputar vampir selalu menjadi misteri, itu yang membuatku selalu takjub."

Ino tidak ikut bicara lagi. Itu memang benar. Semua kisah tentang kaum vampir yang tersebar di seluruh dunia, kebanyakan hanya rumor rekaan manusia belaka. Ia pun baru tahu beberapa hal mengejutkan tentang Sasuke lantaran mereka telah cukup lama tinggal bersama. Tetapi, Ino tidak merasa ia harus membeberkan apapun.

Safir birunya sempat memandang sang pertapa dan penyihir lelaki di depannya yang masih melanjutkan percakapan, lalu ia menoleh ke arah sosok sang vampir yang sedang terbaring di sudut ruangan itu.

Entah mengapa, untuk ke sekian kalinya, Ino hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah.

x x x

Petang yang sunyi, namun menenangkan.

Ino sedang berdiam di tepian sebuah tebing yang menghadap pada aliran deras sebuah air terjun tinggi. Tetapi si perempuan telah bosan memandangi kilauan air yang berjatuhan itu, maka kini ia sedang terduduk sambil menengadah untuk menatap langit berbintang, sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

Sayup-sayup semilir angin membelai lembut surai pirangnya.

"Ini malam yang indah, bukan?" suara seorang pria membuat Ino menoleh.

"Minato- _san_." Gumam Ino. Dilihatnya, si pria mulai ikut mendudukan diri di sampingnya.

"Apa kau sedang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sasuke- _san_?" tanya Minato, entah datang dari mana. Yang segera mengundang tawa hambar si perempuan. "Ah, tapi kelihatannya . . tidak demikian." Pria itu tersenyum. Lalu manik biru cerahnya ikut diarahkan untuk menatap bintang yang sedang berhamburan di semesta gelap. "Jadi, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Ino terdiam sejenak, sempat bimbang. Namun akhirnya ia memutuskan tidak ada salahnya jika bercerita pada sesamanya, kan? Setidaknya, ada seorang kerabat yang bisa ia ajak bicara.

"Aku . ." Ino memulai, "Untuk pertama kalinya setelah ayah meninggal, aku berbicara dengan seseorang yang memiliki darah Yamanaka lagi." Jeda sejenak, "Juga mulai merilis bakatku, yang mana telah seringkali dilarang oleh ayah. Aku pun mulai mencari keberadaan penyihir lain."

Minato kembali menengok ke arah Ino.

"Ayah selalu berkata, bahwa melepas sihir hanya akan membuat kami berada dalam bahaya. Namun pada akhirnya . . tanpa menggunakan bakatnya pun, ayah tetap saja pergi dari dunia ini. Rasanya sakit. Entah mengapa sepertinya dia selalu menyembunyikan banyak hal dariku."

Ino ikut memandang manik biru milik kerabatnya itu. "Namun ternyata itu benar. Semakin banyak aku mempelajari bakatku sendiri, semakin aku tidak bisa untuk tetap menyegelnya. Bukankah sihir dan Yamanaka, adalah hal yang tidak bisa dipisahkan?" ia mengalihkan pandang dan menunduk untuk menatap kedua tangannya, "Akhirnya aku bisa menerima siapa diriku, meski aku masih tidak tahu apapun."

"Ino- _san_ , apa kau masih menyimpan kebencian terhadap kaum manusia?" tanya Minato tiba-tiba.

Ino mengerjap, "Masih? Apa kau sudah tidak merasakan hal itu?" kemudian Ino mendadak teringat pada sang pertapa. "Ah, mengapa kau menjadikan manusia sebagai gurumu?"

Minato tersenyum. "Tidak semua manusia, menolak kehadiran kita. Meski hanya sedikit . . namun ada beberapa orang yang bisa menerima kita sebagai seorang penyihir."

Ino tertegun, lalu menghela nafas. "Aku tahu itu. Aku sudah bertemu dengan Jiraiya- _san_ , tetapi dia bukanlah manusia biasa kan? Jadi . ."

"Meski begitu _sensei_ tetaplah manusia." Ujarnya kalem. "Kau hanya belum merasakannya. Menjalin hubungan dengan manusia, bisa juga menjadi sangat menyenangkan."

Ino berkedip, ia melihat air muka Minato berubah. "Mendiang istriku adalah seorang manusia." Ungkapnya.

 _Aquamarine_ si perempuan melebar. "Ah, maaf." Ujar Ino cepat. Ia ingin bertanya lebih jauh, namun rasanya tidak bisa.

Tetapi Minato malah menanggapinya dengan tawa. "Nyatanya ada suatu ikatan yang bisa memutarbalikan perasaan benci itu. Bukankah itu yang kau alami . . dengan Sasuke- _san?_ "

Ino terkesiap, "Apa?"

"Bagaimana pun aku tidak bisa paham mengapa seorang Yamanaka bisa berakhir bersama dengan seorang Uchiha." Aku Minato, "Ah, maaf jika aku malah mengungkit hal ini di saat Sasuke- _san_ sendiri sedang berada dalam tidurnya."

Kali ini lagi-lagi Ino merespon dengan tawa hambar. "Jangan salah, kami hanya saling membutuhkan. Itu saja."

Minato tersenyum melihat tanggapan si perempuan. "Lantas, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini? Apa rencanamu?"

Pertanyaan ini membuat Ino sedikit kaget. Sejujurnya, ia tidak tahu. Perjalanannya tiba-tiba berakhir dengan cara seperti ini. Ia belum memikirkan rencana apa untuk ia jalani kedepannya. "Aku . . ," Ino menatap Minato dengan penuh minat. "Apa menurutmu, Yamanaka tidak bisa disatukan lagi?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jujur Minato. "Sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali klan kita berjaya dengan hidup berkelompok."

"Mengapa?"

"Zaman telah berbeda, aku yakin para Yamanaka sudah berubah sekarang. Jumlah kita sudah sangat berkurang. Terlebih, berbagai teknologi yang telah berkembang di antara manusia membuat mereka mampu berpenampilan menyerupai kita, membuat Yamanaka tidak perlu hidup dalam persembunyian lagi, bukan?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Itu membuat kita bisa hidup dengan lebih bebas. Terlebih, jalan dan tujuan hidup kita sudah berbeda-beda. Kau akan tahu jika kau pun berjumpa dengan Yamanaka lain. Dugaanku, Yamanaka akan sulit untuk disatukan lagi sekarang. Seperti halnya aku yang memiliki tujuan hidup tersendiri dan tidak bisa menetap lagi."

"Ah, . " Ino mencoba menata diri meski kentara sekali ia terkejut mendengar ini.

"Kau bisa tinggal disini." saran Minato. "Meski hanya untuk sementara."

"Apa? Maksudmu, tinggal bersama pertapa mesum itu? Tidak, terimakasih." Tolak Ino, cepat. Membuat Minato tertawa lagi.

"Jiraiya- _sensei_ adalah orang yang baik, dia hanya memiliki ketertarikan berlebihan pada wanita cantik."

Ino tertawa garing. "Justru itu yang membuatnya berbahaya."

"Aku yakin ia tidak akan melakukan hal aneh padamu, terlebih setelah ia tahu bahwa kau adalah seorang _E_ _nchanter_." Yakin Minato.

Ino kembali menunjukkan raut bingung dan penasaran.

"Ah, kita belum sempat membicarakan mengenai hal ini." paham Minato. "Biar kujelaskan. Ada lima tipe bakat yang dimiliki oleh Yamanaka. _Emitter, Enchanter, Conjurer, Enhancer dan Transmuter_. Kau benar-benar belum pernah mendengar mengenai ini?"

Ino menggeleng, lalu Minato melanjutkan. " _Emitter_ atau tipe penyegel. Aku termasuk pada tipe ini, kami mampu menyalurkan aura dan membentuknya sebagai segel. Segel dalam bentuk apapun itu."

Ino mengangguk.

"Sedangkan bakatmu adalah _Enchanter,_ Ino- _san._ Atau tipe sensor. Kalian bisa memanipulasi fikiran, dan dari apa yang telah kulihat sebelumnya, kau pun bisa mendeteksi keberadaan penyihir lain dengan sensormu, dan memanipulasi pergerakan aura dalam udara, tergantung pada kondisi fikiranmu."

Ino sempat menelan ludah, lalu mengangguk lagi.

"Sedangkan _Enhancer_ mampu menambah dan mengontrol kemampuan serangan dengan memperkuat selubung aura yang melingkupi _soul weapon_ mereka. Lalu _Transmuter,_ memiliki kemampuan memanipulasi aura dengan merubah sifat aura itu menyerupai sifat materi yang ditirunya, misal merubahnya menjadi berelemen angin, api atau listrik. Sementara _Conjurer,_ mereka mampu menciptakan benda secara fisik dari aura mereka. Ini mirip dengan pembentukan _soul weapon_ , namun prosesnya lebih sederhana dan benda yang bisa dibentuk hanya terbatas, sesuai dengan kemampuan bakat yang dimiliki oleh penyihir tersebut."

Safir biru Ino melebar. "Aku tidak percaya bahwa ayahku tidak pernah memberitahu informasi sepenting ini."

Minato sempat terdiam, "Kurasa, ia melakukannya agar kau tidak berusaha untuk mencari keberadaan penyihir lain."

"Tapi Kenapa?"

"Untuk melindungimu."

Ino mengerutkan alis.

"Karena ia tahu, dari seluruh tipe penyihir, hanya ada satu tipe yang memiliki bakat murni. Kalian para _Enchanter._ Hanya kalianlah yang memiliki darah Yamanaka murni."

Ino terhenyak. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Ino- _san,_ apa kau pikir, tipe-tipe bakat itu tercipta begitu saja?"

Ino tidak menjawab, masih tercengang.

"Di dunia ini ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan." Minato kembali bercerita. "Tidak seperti Uchiha yang hidup menarik diri dari peradaban manusia karena jumlah dan jangka hidup mereka yang panjang, Yamanaka telah lama hidup berdampingan di tengah-tengah manusia. Jauh sebelum kita dijuluki sebagai penyihir."

Ino mengangguk paham, setidaknya ia tahu tentang ini.

"Konon dikisahkan, pada masa lalu jumlah Yamanaka juga tidak banyak dan semuanya menyandang satu bakat yang sama, sebagai _Enchanter_. Sementara bukankah jumlah kita selalu meningkat seiring waktu, kau tahu mengapa?"

Ino menggeleng.

"Karena banyak dari kita yang melakukan praktek perkawinan silang dengan manusia."

Ino terkesiap. "P-perkawinan silang?"

Minato mengangguk. "Struktur aura dan chakra dari seorang Yamanaka dan manusia jelas berbeda. Karenanya, jika seseorang terlahir dari percampuran itu, ia akan memiliki struktur bakat yang berbeda. Dari sana lah pergeseran bakat Yamanaka dimulai, dan tercipta tipe-tipe bakat lain. Selanjutnya, dalam satu keluarga penyihir pun, bisa terdapat bakat yang berbeda-beda." Si pria berhenti sejenak untuk membuang nafas. "Memang tidak banyak dari klan kita yang mengetahui kisah ini, karena sejarahnya sudah terjadi lama sekali. Aku pun mendapatkannya dari penelitian yang kulakukan selama ini."

Ino mulai mengangakan mulutnya dengan nafas yang tercekat.

"Tetapi ada satu hal yang tidak berubah dari bakat alami Yamanaka. _Enchanter_ hanya bisa terlahir dari perkawinan sesama _Enchanter._ Karenanya, bakatmu adalah yang paling murni, Ino- _san._ Bahkan diantara Yamanaka sendiri, pengendalian fikiran dianggap sebagai sihir paling kuno. Kalian jarang sekali ditemukan, karena memang sangat istimewa dengan jumlah yang sangat sedikit. Kalian juga lah yang disebut sebagai pendiri dari klan Yamanaka, bangsawan dari kaum kita."

Ino mulai menangkupkan satu tangan di mulutnya.

"Selain itu, bakat kalian dianggap sebagai yang terkuat. Kenapa begitu? Karena dari kelima tipe bakat penyihir, hanya bakat seorang _Enchanter_ lah yang dikatakan mampu mengontrol semua bakat penyihir lain, memanipulasi manusia, bahkan mengendalikan vampir. Jika disalahgunakan, bakat kalian bisa jadi sangat berbahaya."

Kini Ino sepenuhnya tercengang. "Jadi itu artinya, hanya para _Enchanter_ yang bisa melakukan telepati jarak jauh untuk memanggil seluruh klan?"

Minato mengangguk.

Ino mendesah dalam, lalu ia mulai menenggelamkan wajah pada kedua telapak tangannya yang kini sedang terangkat. Ia masih belum percaya bahwa semua kisah seputar Yamanaka yang selama ini diyakininya ternyata tidak sepenuhnya benar. Rupanya, tidak semua Yamanaka menyandang bakat yang sama seperti miliknya.

"Aku masih benar-benar harus belajar banyak hal." Lirih Ino. "Sekarang aku tahu, alasan mengapa kaum kita tidak pernah bisa disatukan. Aku pikir, persediaan aura kita yang menjadi masalah, namun ternyata ada alasan lain. Lantas, apa alasan ayahku menyembunyikan semua ini?"

"Ia pasti hanya tidak ingin kau ditemukan oleh Yamanaka lain."

Ino mendongak, dan kembali memandang Minato.

"Seperti kataku, bakatmu akan sangat berbahaya jika disalahgunakan." Si pria mengingatkan. "Dan perlu kukatakan, tidak semua Yamanaka memiliki pemikiran baik. Jika kau berniat untuk melanjutkan perjalanan, maka kau harus berhati-hati."

Ino menelan ludah, lalu ia hanya mengangguk pelan. Selanjutnya, mereka menghabiskan beberapa menit dalam diam. Minato tahu Ino perlu diberikan waktu untuk mencerna semua informasi ini.

Setelah merasa cukup, Minato mulai bangkit dari duduknya. "Nah, Kurasa hanya itu yang bisa aku ceritakan."

Ino berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Minato- _san_. Sungguh." Ucapnya tulus.

Minato balik tersenyum, "Tidak masalah. Bukankah sudah pernah kubilang, tidak pernah aku merasa semerinding ini saat bertemu dengan kaumku?" Ia segera mengisyaratkan Ino untuk mengikutinya pulang ke pondok sang pertapa. "Aku benar-benar merasa senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

Ino sempat mendesah dalam, lalu ia kembali tersenyum. Sekarang lebih tulus. Ia mengangguk dan mulai beranjak berdiri.

Sebelum melangkah, Ino sempat menoleh ke arah air terjun. Lalu mendongak menatap langit malam. Semua ini terasa semakin berat saja. Jika diizinkan, mungkin matanya sudah mulai berair sekarang.

Tetapi perempuan itu menggeleng, dan mulai menempatkan atensinya pada cahaya remang lampu pondok yang terlihat di kejauhan sana. Setelah mendengar semua penjelasan dari Minato ini, entah mengapa, Ino merasa hatinya menjadi sedikit lebih lega sekarang.

x x x

Taburan bintang.

Terlihat seperti cahaya yang melayang berhamburan di angkasa malam.

"Ada apa?" suara Jiraiya memecah keheningan, membuat Minato menoleh dan menepis pemandangan langit gelap di luar jendela itu. Pria bermanik _azure_ tersebut segera menaikkan alis seraya menatap wajah gurunya yang sedang tampak sedikit cemas.

"Sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali aku memergokimu menatap sendu kegelapan seperti itu." ungkap sang pertapa, ia menghentikan kegiatannya menulis torehan syair di sepanjang perkamen yang menjulur di lantai kamar itu, barang sejenak.

Minato hanya tertawa. Ia pun berhenti merapalkan mantra, fokusnya pada segel perisai chakra yang sedang diperkuatnya kini telah buyar.

"Apa kau teringat pada mendiang istrimu?" Jiraiya masih bertanya.

Minato menggeleng. "Dia telah tenang di alam sana, aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya lagi." Sahut sang murid, kalem.

"Lantas?"

"Aku hanya sedang mengingat-ingat, kapan terakhir kali aku menginap di pondok _sensei_ sampai terlewat berhari-hari lamanya seperti sekarang?" ungkapnya.

"Ah," Mimik Jiraiya berubah masam. "Aku tak pernah memintamu untuk tinggal berlama-lama." Cibirnya. Sia-sia sudah ia merasa cemas. Sekembalinya sang murid dari memanggil Ino untuk kembali ke dalam pondok beberapa waktu lalu, entah mengapa Jiraiya merasa ada sesuatu yang berubah dari sorot mata pria penyihir tersebut.

Tapi mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

Minato kembali tertawa, "Yah, aku sudah bilang akan membantu melengkapi keperluan Sasuke-" lalu ia menoleh ke arah sosok vampir yang seharusnya sedang tertidur di sudut ruangan yang sedang mereka tempati itu, dan sontak tercengang. "Astaga."

Jiraiya pun menoleh, dan ikut melebarkan netranya. "Ah,"

Keduanya tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang sedang menghiasi wajah mereka sekarang, yang jelas mereka mendadak dihantam syok ketika melihat Sasuke yang masih terbaring itu mulai menggerakkan satu tangan untuk ditelusukkan pada rambut hitamnya.

Sementara Sasuke mulai mengerjapkan mata. Ditatapnya langit-langit bambu pondok itu. Ia mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pening. Apa yang telah terjadi padanya?

"Uh," sebuah gumaman keluar dari mulutnya, lalu ia menengok ke samping. Dan melihat dua orang yang ditemuinya belakangan ini sedang berada di sana, di ruangan yang sama dengannya, sambil sama-sama mematung dan menatapnya tajam sekarang.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, lalu perlahan ia mulai mengangkat tubuhnya ke dalam posisi duduk.

Tak ada yang berkata untuk beberapa puluh detik selanjutnya.

Sampai Jiraiya kembali menemukan kemampuannya untuk bicara, "Sasuke- _kun?"_ Panggilnya.

Sasuke kembali menoleh ke arah sang pertapa. Merasa ada sesuatu yang pasti telah tejadi padanya, ia segera balik bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Minato yang sedaritadi hanya berkedip, kini ikut bersuara. "Kau tertidur." Sahutnya, "Dan baru saja terbangun."

Meski samar-samar, namun kedua orang itu masih dapat menyadari ekspresi kaget yang muncul di wajah stoik Sasuke. Jelas saja lelaki itu terkejut mendengar kabar mengenai dirinya yang ternyata bisa tertidur ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Jiraiya lagi.

"Jauh lebih baik." Jawab Sasuke, ia sedikit mengangkat lengannya dan mulai meremas jarinya. Sendinya masih terasa kaku. Rupanya, sang vampir tidak perlu tertegun lama untuk mulai bisa mencerna keadaan. "Berapa lama aku tidur?"

Kemudian Minato mulai menjelaskan, dari kronologi seusai ritual penyegelan chakra, sampai alasan mengapa guru dan murid itu kini tengah berada dalam kegiatan ritual lain yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang.

 _Onyx_ Sasuke melebar. Kemudian ia mulai mengedarkan pandang, mencari sosok seorang penyihir perempuan. "Lalu dimana dia?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, Ino- _chan_ sedang berada di kamarnya. Ia harus beristirahat karena kelelahan akibat menggunakan auranya terlalu banyak." Tutur sang pertapa.

Sasuke kembali melebarkan _onyx_ nya.

Kemudian, tanpa banyak kata lagi, ia segera beranjak berdiri dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, juga dua orang yang masih tertegun di dalamnya.

.

.

Ruangan itu sengaja diberi cahaya temaran, yang hanya bersumber dari sebuah lilin yang disulut di pojokan kamar.

Ino sedang terkulai lemas di atas _futon_ nya. Rambut pirang panjangnya tergerai berantakan. Satu punggung tangannya diletakan di dahi, kedua matanya sedang terpejam. Tetapi ia belum terlelap. Ino tak bisa berpura-pura seakan ia tak pernah mendengar penjelasan mengenai klannya dari Minato beberapa waktu lalu.

Benaknya sekarang dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam pemikiran. Banyak hal. Jujur saja, saat ini, perempuan itu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Suara derap langkah kaki tiba-tiba tertangkap indra pendengarannya. Ino membuka mata. Tak lama kemudaian, terdengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka perlahan. Tirai yang menutupi daun pintu itu pun turut disibakkan.

Ino menoleh, dan langsung terkesiap.

Safir birunya menangkap sosok Sasuke sedang berjalan menghampirinya sekarang.

Ino melebarkan sepasang manik birunya. "Sasuke? Kau bangun?" Ia memastikan.

Sasuke mengerjap. Dilihatnya, perempuan itu sedang terkulai lemah di atas _futon,_ wajahnya sayu, dan penampilannya berantakan. Sasuke dapat merasakan selubung aura penyihir perempuan itu melemah, seolah enerjinya telah dihisap paksa. Tetapi kecantikan alami sang Yamanaka, masih mampu memikat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" lelaki itu malah balik bertanya.

Ino masih sempat tertegun untuk sesaat. Lalu ketika Sasuke sudah melangkah lebih dekat, suara Ino mulai pecah ke dalam tawa. Entah mengapa semua penat yang bersarang di benaknya semenit lalu terasa tiba-tiba hilang menguap begitu saja.

Perempuan itu mulai membangkitkan diri ke dalam posisi duduk. "Kau tidak lihat aku sedang mencoba tidur?" ujarnya.

Sasuke mulai berjongkok tepat dihadapan Ino. Hanya untuk melihat si perempuan tertawa semakin jelas.

Ino mendongak menatap Sasuke. "Aku tak mengira kau akan terbangun secepat ini. Kau _hanya_ tidur selama lima hari." Ujarnya, menyindir. "Kupikir tidak akan melihatmu terbangun lagi, setidaknya untuk lima puluh tahun atau lebih lama lagi." Gurau Ino.

Tapi Sasuke tak menimpali, ia masih menatap Ino dengan ekspresi serius yang sama. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" ia bertanya lagi. "Kudengar, kau nyaris menghabiskan auramu."

"Ah," Ino mengerjap, dan menghentikan tawanya. Lalu menggantinya dengan seringaian tipis. "Khawatir padaku, hm? Jangan bilang kau langsung berlari mencariku sesaat setelah kau bangun."

Sasuke tetap tidak menimpalinya, masih menatap instens _aqua_ milik si perempuan. "Kenapa kau menggunakan seluruh auramu untukku?"

Ino tak segera menjawab, hanya berkedip sambil tetap menatap _onyx_ Sasuke yang entah mengapa tampak begitu memikat. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandang. "Tidak ada alasan." Ucap Ino.

Ia tidak sedang berbohong. Ia hanya ingin melakukannya, itu saja. Tak ada alasan. "Tetapi jangan salah kira. Aku melakukannya, hanya untuk kepuasan sendiri."

Tak disangka, Sasuke malah meraih dagu Ino dan kembali mendongakkan wajah peremuan itu ke arahnya. "Lalu, mengapa tidak memintaku untuk mentransferimu aura?"

Ino menaikkan pelipisnya, lalu terkekeh. "Melihatmu terlelap seperti itu membuatku menduga kau akan tidur panjang dan baru terbangun setelah lebih dari 50 tahun. Bagaimana bisa aku mengharapkanmu memberiku aura?" cemoohnya. Ino meraih lengan Sasuke, hendak menurunkan lengan itu namun tangan Sasuke yang lain menghentikannya.

"Kau bisa meminta sekarang." ujar lelaki vampir itu.

Safir biru Ino melebar. Ia seakan tiba-tiba teringat perilakunya saat menawari Sasuke chakra, tempo hari. Lalu ia menjawab tegas. "Tidak." Tolaknya. "Aku tidak suka, jika harus bergantung padamu."

Kali ini Sasuke yang tertawa. Ia mulai menyondongkan tubuhnya ke arah _futon,_ sambil tetap bertumpu pada lututnya. Si lelaki menarik tubuh Ino yang sedang lemas itu mendekat ke arahnya.

Ino terkesiap. Sementara sambil menatap _aqua_ nya lekat, Sasuke malah menyeringai.

"Jangan bersikap, seolah kau tidak membutuhkannya. Aku tahu kau menderita." Ujar Sasuke.

"Kau tidak boleh menggunakan _sharingan_ mu disini." bisik Ino, menantang.

Tetapi Sasuke semakin memperdalam seringaiannya. Ia mulai menyondongkan wajahnya mendekati Ino, pupilnya terlanjur berubah merah.

Ino kembali melebarkan mata. "Kau . ."

Lalu Sasuke menutup jarak mereka, sambil ia berbisik dengan suara dalam. "Jika kau seperti itu, aku jadi ingin . . Membuatmu ketergantungan."

Segera saja, Ino merasa tangannya yang sedang digenggam itu ditarik dan ditempelkan di dada Sasuke, sementara dagunya didongakkan ke arah lelaki itu. Ino mulai menutup matanya, saat mulut keduanya mulai menyatu, dan bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Ino sempat menghela nafas singkat.

Ino bisa merasakan udara di sekelilingnya mulai bergolak dan lingkar magis berwarna biru muncul dari bawah tempat mereka. Setiap kali Sasuke melumat bibirnya, energi mulai terasa meresap melewati kerongkongannya. Ah, sensasi ini. Selubung auranya sedang kembali terisi.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Ino merasa terlena. Hingga ia mulai balas melumat bibir si lelaki.

Perlahan, Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari lengan dan wajah Ino, lalu menelusupkan kedua tangannya itu untuk melingkari pinggang si perempuan agar bisa merengkuh tubuh Ino lebih erat. Sementara, selagi masih memperdalam ciumannya, Ino mulai mengalungkan kedua lengannya sendiri di leher Sasuke. Menarik wajah pemuda itu lebih dekat. Menggantungkan diri disana, seolah hanya itu yang ingin ia lakukan untuk saat ini.

Ino menyesap aura masuk lebih banyak ke dalam mulutnya, seraya menikmati setiap momen aliran itu memenuhi kembali selubung enerjinya. Keduanya saling mengeratkan diri, selama beberapa waktu.

Sampai nafas mereka mulai tidak teratur, dan pendar lingkar magis perlahan memudar.

Ino yang pertama menarik wajahnya. Mereka masih berpelukan, dan hanya saling bertukar pandang. Belum ada yang bicara. Kedua _sharingan_ Sasuke kembali memekat hitam.

Lalu, ketika Ino hendak berkata, tak disangka Sasuke malah membungkam mulutnya lagi. Membuat Ino kembali tergoda pada dalamnya rasa sentuhan di bibirnya itu. Yang mulai diperdalam dari sekedar buaian menjadi ciuman. Mereka tetap begitu untuk beberapa saat.

Ketika Ino mulai melenguh, eratnya sentuhan di bibir mereka mulai berubah menjadi kecupan pelan. Lalu melonggar perlahan menjadi sebatas sentuhan lembut di mulut, sampai akhirnya wajah keduanya kembali merenggang. Tapi mereka tidak segera saling menjauh.

Sasuke dan Ino kembali bertatapan. Kedua tangan si perempuan masih meremas rambut hitam Sasuke dan menangkup tengkuk lelaki itu, sementara tubuh Ino sendiri masih dipeluk erat.

Lalu Ino menghela nafas dalam, sebelum membiarkan tubuhnya ambruk tak bertenaga, mengandalkan Sasuke untuk menopangnya. Membuat lelaki itu mulai membawa tubuhnya sendiri ke dalam posisi duduk.

Aneh, seharusnya suplai aura sudah mengembalikan tenaganya sekarang, tetapi Ino malah merasa enerjinya masih hilang. Ia meletakkan dahinya di pundak Sasuke, dan menurunkan tangannya sampai meremas kain baju di dada lelaki itu.

Tidak ada yang bicara untuk beberapa waktu. Mereka memberikan waktu untuk keduanya kembali menata nafas masing-masing.

Sampai akhirnya Ino merasa lebih tenang dan sanggup berbisik, "Haruskah aku berterimakasih padamu?"

Sasuke tidak bersuara, hanya terus mendengarkan. Tangannya masih membelai surai pirang panjang perempuan yang sedang di dekapnya itu.

Ino melanjutkan. "Ada kepuasan tersendiri bagi seorang Yamanaka setiap kali mengeluarkan dan menggunakan bakat kami." Jujurnya. "Aku benar-benar menikmatinya. Karena bagi seorang penyihir, bisa menggunakan sihirnya secara bebas tanpa takut kehabisan aura . . adalah sebuah anugrah."

Hening lagi. Hanya terdengar helaan nafas.

Sasuke mendongak ke arah pemandangan luar jendela. Bulan sabit sedang berkilauan cerah di langit kelam. Ia tahu si perempuan tidak sedang meminta untuk ditimpali. Hanya perlu ditenangkan.

Lelaki itu memejamkan mata, selagi menghirup aroma perempuan dalam dekapannya.

Sasuke paham apa yang dikatakan Ino.

Yamanaka dengan bakatnya, akan sama wajarnya dengan Uchiha yang hidup dengan _sharingan_ nya.

.

.

Sasuke menyipitkan mata, "Lalu, apa rencanamu?"

"Hm?"

"Kau masih memiliki perjanjian denganku untuk mengenyahkan pemburu." Tegas Sasuke.

Ino menaikkan alis. "Lantas?"

"Kau telah bertemu dengan kerabatmu, tetapi kau tidak bisa pergi sebelum aku berhasil mendapatkan apa yang kucari." Lelaki itu kembali mengingatkan.

Ino mendesah. "Tentu saja aku tidak bisa pergi dengan Minato- _san_ , karena ia adalah seorang pengembara. Aku tidak boleh mengganggu misinya untuk menyegel lubang _enigma_."

Benar. Sebelumnya, Minato telah memberitahu Ino sedikit mengenai kisah hidupnya. _Enigma_ adalah sebutan bagi titik pergolakan aura yang tidak stabil, yang kerap kali muncul di berbagai belahan bumi. Rupanya, _enigma_ tersebut adalah salah satu penyebab menipisnya selubung aura alam. Sebagai seorang _Emitter_ , Minato merasa sudah menjadi tugasnya lah untuk menutup lubang itu.

Sasuke tak berkomentar.

"Jadi, bisa lepaskan aku sekarang?" pinta Ino.

Sasuke memang masih 'menyekap' tubuh perempuan itu, memaksanya agar menceritakan segala hal yang ia lewatkan ketika dirinya terlelap. Lelaki itu masih belum bergerak.

Ino mendecak, "Aku sudah mengatakan semua yang ingin kau tahu. Jadi lepaskan aku." Pintanya lagi.

Ino memang telah menceritakan hampir semuanya. Perihal rencana ritual untuk menyemayamkan jasad Sasuke, seputar tipe-tipe bakat yang dimiliki Yamanaka, bahkan sampai mengenai kenyataan tentang Ino yang merupakan salah satu dari sedikit Yamanaka pemilik bakat murni.

Akhirnya Sasuke melonggarkan dekapannya. Sekarang ia paham mengapa chakra perempuan itu terasa begitu jernih, manis dan nikmat. Karena Ino adalah seorang _Enchanter_.

Setelah bebas, Ino segera bergerak mundur untuk menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sambil merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Seluruh energinya sudah terasa kembali sekarang. Lalu ia mulai beranjak berdiri, hendak menghampiri tempat sang pertapa dan muridnya berada. Karena Ino rasa, mereka perlu melakukan beberapa perbincangan dengan kedua orang tersebut sekarang juga. Sasuke mengikutinya.

Fajar akan menyingsing.

Rupanya, Jiraiya dan Minato sudah berada di ruang tamu semenjak tadi. Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka hanya bisa menunggu dengan sabar . . sampai sepasang vampir dan penyihir itu selesai dengan urusan mereka.

"Aku sempat mengira kau sedang berada dalam tidur panjang." Jujur Jiraiya, ketika melihat sang vampir dan penyihir keluar dari ruangan itu bersamaan.

Sasuke menatap pertapa tua itu sejenak, sebelum berkata, "Itu tidak bisa dilakukan begitu saja. Terdapat beberapa kondisi yang harus tercapai sebelum seseorang melakukan tidur panjang." Ia jeda sejenak hanya untuk menoleh ke arah Ino dan Minato. "Dan juga tidak bisa dilakukan di sembarang tempat."

"Oh," paham Minato.

"Ah. Maaf jika kami tidak mengetahui informasi sepenting itu." ujar Ino, diselipi sarkasme. Jiraiya dan Minato terkekeh, setidaknya untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan yang sempat hadir disana.

Untuk beberapa momen selanjutnya, mereka meneruskan untuk bercakap.

Baik Minato dan Jiraiya telah melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan pada Sasuke, murni atas dasar keingintahuan mereka seputar Uchiha. Meski tak banyak menimpali dengan kalimat panjang, Sasuke masih bersedia menjawab sekadarnya. Tetapi tetap sebatas pada berita yang ia rasa boleh diungkapkan saja.

Bagaimana pun, Sasuke masih sadar dirinya telah banyak ditolong.

"Kurasa, chakramu sudah kembali stabil sekarang." ujar Jiraiya. "Kau bisa mengaktifkan _sharingan_ tanpa menyebabkan perembesan chakra lagi."

"Ah, itu bagus." Komentar Ino. "Dengan begini kau tak perlu khawatir lagi mengenai pemburu yang bisa berubah tiba-tiba setelah mendeteksi chakramu." ujarnya pada Sasuke.

Mereka memang sempat melakukan percakapan mengenai masalah alkemis dan pemburu ini. Bagaimana pun, Sasuke masih memerlukan banyak informasi, sehingga ia bersedia bertukar fikiran dengan sang pertapa dan si penyihir pria mengenai masalah ini.

"Tetapi, kau belum boleh menggunakan _sharingan_ mu terlalu sering. Meski kupastikan segelnya telah sempurna, namun untuk berjaga-jaga, kau harus memberi batas waktu dalam penggunaan kekuatanmu itu."

Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Jadi, apa yang hendak kau lakukan setelah ini?" Minato beralih pada Ino.

Perempuan itu baru akan menjawab, tetapi Sasuke segera menyela, "Dia ikut denganku."

Ino hanya memutar mata sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Tidak disangka, Minato malah tersenyum. "Kurasa, itu ide bagus. Ino- _san_ memang akan lebih aman jika ia tidak sendirian."

x x x

Mentari di pagi itu terasa bersinar lebih hangat dari biasanya. Ino telah selesai mengemasi barang-barangnya, meskipun bawaannya itu memang tidak banyak.

"Jadi, kalian sudah akan pergi?" tanya Jiraiya untuk ketiga kalinya.

Ino terkekeh lagi. "Bukankah kau yang semenjak awal menyuruh kami untuk segera pergi dari sini, Jiraiya- _san_."

"Yaahh, tapi kini keadaannya sudah lain. Kondisi Sasuke- _kun_ sudah stabil. Setidaknya kalian bisa menghabiskan beberapa hari lagi untuk berlibur disini sekarang." ujar sang pertapa.

Tawaran tersebut segera dibalas oleh gelengan mantap dari Ino. "Aku sudah sangat ingin kembali pada peradaban." Tekannya.

Jiraiya dan Minato tertawa.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat sang pertapa dan muridnya itu terhenyak bersamaan.

"Ah, ya." ujar Jiraiya, entah mengapa mendadak canggung. Sementara Minato berkata, "Terimakasih juga atas informasi yang kau berikan." Pria penyihir itu terlihat senang.

"Benarkah cukup dengan ucapan terimakasih saja? Kami sudah banyak tertolong." Sahut Ino.

Jiraiya langsung menoleh ke arah perempuan itu dan berkata serius, "Kau bisa memberiku sebuah ciuman."

Ino sontak tertawa hambar dan refleks menggenggam pistol yang disimpan di pinggangnya, membuat sang pertapa kembali berucap, "Hanya bercanda."

Minato ikut tertawa, sementara Sasuke hanya mendelik singkat ke arah mereka. Lelaki vampir itu masih belum menunjukkan banyak ekspresi.

"Lantas, bagaimana cara kita kembali?" Tanya Sasuke, memecah momen percakapan barusan.

Ino seakan baru diingatkan, "Ah," gumamnya. Lalu ia menepuk pelan dahinya, "Aku baru ingat kita tidak bisa keluar begitu saja dari tempat ini."

"Bagaimana kalian datang ke tempat ini, omong-omong?" Benar, Jiraiya tidak sempat bertanya seputar ini.

"Diantarkan oleh seorang penduduk desa, dengan menggunakan perahunya." Jawab Ino polos.

Ah. Jiraiya dan Minato sepertinya langsung paham cara apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh penyihir perempuan itu.

"Kurasa kalian tidak bisa melakukan cara yang sama untuk pulang," komentar Minato.

Ino mendesah. "Bagaimana denganmu, Minato- _san_?"

"Aku punya perahu sendiri," jawab pria itu ceria, "sedang berlabuh di tepi telaga. Tapi kalian tidak bisa menggunakannya, atau aku tak akan bisa kembali." Tambahnya cepat. "Aku pun tak ingin terkurung lama-lama di tempat ini."

Mendengar pengakuan sang murid, Jiraiya hanya tertawa garing.

"Aku bisa meloncati tebing pulau-pulau yang terbentang sepanjang telaga ini." saran Sasuke, yang segera direspon oleh pekikan penolakan dari Ino.

Tentu saja perempuan itu tidak ingin kembali dengan cara demikian. Menuruni gunung yang dipenuhi dengan kebingungan ini saja sudah cukup membuat Ino malas, dan lelaki itu menawarkan untuk melintasi telaga yang jarak tempuhnya satu jam dengan meloncat-loncat, katanya?

Jelas Ino menolak. Belum lagi, Ino yakin masih ada desa, perkampungan, lembah, perbukitan, gunung dan apapun itu di depan sana yang masih harus mereka lewati untuk bisa kembali pada peradaban kota. Tapi ia tidak bisa meminta Sasuke untuk melakukan teleportasi lagi. Terakhir kali lelaki vampir itu melakukannya, _sharingan_ nya mengeluarkan darah. Terlebih saat kondisi sang vampir sedang baru saja sembuh seperti sekarang.

Ino membuang nafas dalam, pasrah. Lalu ia mulai mengoceh. "Apa tak ada yang bisa mengirim kami ke peradaban dengan jalan pintas, seperti menteleportasi kami langsung ke kota atau semacamnya?"

Ino merasakan Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Barangkali, sudah lama sekali semenjak lelaki itu mendapati si perempuan mulai mengeluh lagi seperti ini.

Ino hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Jangan menyalahkanku. Aku hanya sudah tidak tahan dengan pemandangan hutan, pedesaan, telaga, dan gunung seperti ini." Cueknya. "Aku butuh udara kota." Ia hanya sedang melepaskan kepenatan saja.

Makanya, Ino dibuat terperangah saat Jiraiya berkata, "Aku bisa." Pria tua itu berucap yakin. "Aku punya cara untuk menteleportasi kalian."

"Apa?" Ino masih belum percaya pada pendengarannya. "Apa katamu? Kau benar-benar bisa, Jiraiya- _san_?"

Jiraiya mengangguk, namun Minato segera berkata serius, "Kusarankan kalian untuk tidak melakukan itu."

"Eh?"

" _Sensei_ hanya melakukan ritual transportasi semacam itu untuk memindahkan barang. Tidak akan berfungsi pada makhluk hidup." Jelas Minato, yang segera dibantah oleh gurunya.

"Hei! Aku telah berhasil menyempurnakan ritual itu sejak lama. Kau pikir bagaimana caraku bisa keluar masuk gunung sesukaku selama ini, hah?" protes Jiraiya.

"Tapi-"

"Aku ingin melakukannya." Sela Ino cepat. Ini membuat harapannya melambung. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

Lelaki itu hanya merespon dengan satu kata. "Terserah."

Membuat Jiraiya dan Ino menyeringai, sementara Minato hanya bisa bergeleng-geleng.

.

.

Ino memandangi sebuah lubang perapian besar yang berada di hadapannya. Sementara Sasuke mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling tempat yang sedang mereka pijaki sekarang.

Siapa sangka, pondok sederhana sang pertapa, ternyata memiliki ruang bawah tanah sekokoh ini.

Ino melihat Jiraiya mulai membuat portal chakra di sepanjang mulut perapian. Setelah sang pertapa selesai membubuhi portal itu dengan serbuk serupa debu beragam warna, ia menoleh ke arah Ino. "Kalian siap?"

Ino menelan ludah. Sementara Sasuke tak bersuara.

Jiraiya mendesah. "Jangan salah kira. Metode teleportasi adalah sebuah ritual kuno yang sudah dipraktekan sejak lama. Aku hanya menyempurnakannya saja."

"Jika begini, kau jadi terlihat lebih seperti seorang penyihir kuno daripada kami, _sensei_." Komentar Minato, mengundang anggukan setuju dari Ino.

Sang guru hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Yah, sesuai dengan julukanku sebagai pertapa penyihir bukan?" guraunya.

Ino tersenyum. Rupanya sebutan 'penyihir' yang dilekatkan oleh penduduk desa kepada sang pertapa memang beralasan.

"Aku bisa menjamin ini aman," Ujar Jiraiya, kembali meyakinkan. "Meski aku tidak tahu kemana tempat kalian akan terlempar nantinya." Tambahnya dalam gumaman.

"A-apa?" Ino membelalakan mata.

"Kalian yang menentukan sendiri." Ujar sang pertapa kelewat santai. "Mudah saja, kau hanya perlu memikirkan tempat tujuanmu. Itu saja."

Ino memandang Jiraiya tak percaya. Memangnya benar bisa sesimpel itu?

Sang pertapa mendecak, sedikit jengkel karena masih saja diragukan. "Apa kalian perlu kucontohkan terlebih dahulu?" tawarnya.

Ino mendenguskan tawa datar, "Tidak perlu. Aku percaya." ucapnya segera.

Sebenarnya, Ino hanya yakin pasti akan memakan waktu cukup lama jika harus dicontohkan segala. Dan perempuan itu sudah tidak ingin berada ditempat ini, lebih lama lagi.

"Baguslah, ayo kita mulai-"

"Tunggu." Tahan Ino. Ia melangkah maju dan segera menghampiri Minato. Sambil tersenyum tulus, perempuan itu berkata, "Terimakasih."

Dilihatnya Minato mengangguk, "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu." Ucap pria itu. Lalu ia memberikan Ino sebuah pelukan perpisahan, yang disambut dengan senang hati oleh si perempuan.

Sasuke hanya mendelik singkat ke arah mereka, masih tak berekspresi. Sementara Jiraiya tersenyum tipis. Bagaimana pun, ia bisa sedikit memahami apa arti sebuah perpisahan bagi dua kerabat yang entah kapan bisa saling berjumpa lagi itu.

Akhir kata, Ino berbisik, "Sampai jumpa." Sebelum menarik diri dengan cepat dan segera kembali pada posisinya berdiri di depan portal perapian, berdampingan dengan Sasuke. Ino berusaha untuk tidak mengucapkan 'Selamat tinggal' sebagai kalimat perpisahan. Ia pun menolak untuk memandang si penyihir pria lagi. Atau matanya bisa berkeringat karena kemasukan debu yang sedang ditiupkan sang pertapa sekarang.

Tetapi, saat mendongak untuk terakhir kali, Ino dapat melihat Jiraiya yang sedang tersenyum diantara kegiatannya merapalkan mantera, dan Minato yang sudah berdiri disebelah sang pertapa telah memasang senyum hangat di bibirnya, sambil satu tangan melambai ke arah mereka.

Ino mengerjap.

Satu kedipan mata berikutnya, perempuan itu merasakan tubuhnya ditarik cepat ke dalam rengkuhan oleh Sasuke, sebelum terdengar sebuah suara ledakan pelan.

 _LOOP._

Dan mereka pun menghilang.

.

.

.

 _Blugh_.

Ino merasakan tubuhnya oleng. Ia bisa saja jatuh jika tidak ada Sasuke yang sedang menahannya sekarang.

Kaki keduanya sudah menjejaki permukaan keras tempat yang barusan mereka datangi itu. Tetapi Ino belum berkomentar apa pun. Masih diam tercengang sambil mengerjap. Seolah masih terasa ada berat di hatinya.

"Kita sampai." Suara Sasuke menyadarkan.

Akhirnya Ino mendongak, dan mulai mengedarkan pandang.

Mereka tiba di sebuah jalanan gang gelap. Tapi Ino yakin ada keramaian di mulut jalan tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Karena samar-samar ia dapat mendengar bunyi derap langkah, ataupun suara orang-orang dari ujung sana.

Senyum perempuan itu kembali merekah. Ino yakin mereka sedang berada di sebuah lorong jalan yang terhimpit dua bangunan tinggi. Tak perlu lama, Ino segera mengambil langkah cepat ke arah cahaya di ujung depan sana.

Sasuke mengikuti perempuan itu dari belakang. Lalu si lelaki mendengar Ino bergumam, "Hmm, teryata Jiraiya- _san_ bisa juga diandalkan."

Si perempuan tertawa selagi meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. "Yeay!" soraknya. Rasanya seperti sudah bertahun-tahun terlewat semenjak ia melihat pemandangan perkotaan. "Aku rindu sekali yang seperti ini."

Sementara Sasuke hanya memandang malas jalanan besar yang sedang dipenuhi orang berlalu lalang di depan mereka. Matanya masih menyesuaikan cahaya terang perkotaan yang mendadak merasuki retinanya. "Dimana ini?"

Ino memutar tubuhnya dan menghadap Sasuke. Ia mengedikkan bahu. "Siapa peduli?" ucapnya acuh, membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahi.

Ino kembali tertawa. Namun Sasuke hanya memandangnya datar, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandang ke arah jalanan. Instingnya berkata, tempat ini berada cukup jauh dari pegunungan sang pertapa.

"Satu hal yang pasti," Ino berucap lagi, membuat Sasuke kembali menaruh atensinya pada paras ayu si perempuan. Dilihat si lelaki, mimik perempuan itu kini berubah serius.

"Kita perlu belanja." ujarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung.**

* * *

Hai, happy satnite :) *kemalaman*

Penjelasan tipe penyihir di atas banyak terpengaruh dari berbagai tipe nen di Hunter X Hunter. Ada juga adegan yang terinspirasi dari Harry Potter wkwk. Kenapa sasuino jadi sedot menyedot enerji begini-_- seengganya romens undah muncul lagi yaa disini? muahahaa

Btw, ada yang bisa kasih tips/saran/kiat biar bisa seneng baca ga? Vika sedang butuh banyak inspirasi hhhhmm biar ga sering kena stuck begini.

Makasih banyak buat review/fav/follownya :)

 **Revieeew lagiii. Aku senang bisa baca semua komentar dari kalian. TRIMS~**

* * *

 **-Kolom balas review reader yang tidak login-**

Pertama, terimakasih banyak buat semua yang udah review!

 **Azzura Yamanaka** : Halloo salam kenal juga :) Makasiih hehe iya ini diusahakan supaya bisa update lebih cepat. Iya nih bapaknya dulu yang muncul wkwk

 **koalasabo** : chap ini lebih panjang loooh, iya kan? lol terima kasih juga koala-chan udah support terus fanfic ini, aku jadi merasa selalu mendapat suntikan semangat hehehe waahh ide seputar abang itachi itu disimpen dulu ya, cerita ini aja belum kelar hiks okeey aku akan berusaha~

 **sasuino23** : disini udah ada lagi kan romensnyaaa? Wkwk waaahh kenapa tiba-tiba nanyain umur? Aku (baru) 20 tahunan kok, cuma lebih dikitlah yaaak :p

 **xoxo** : bentar kok, cuma lima hari nonstop doang-_- wkwk

 **Shinji gakari** : okeey diusahakan :)

 **Komengtator** : aaaasiiik ada yang kecanduan? Wkwkwk aku malah senang kalo kamu terus ketagihan fanfik ini lalalala~ #ditimpukpakepanci

 **See you in next chap.**

* * *

 **Updated : 13/11/16**

 ***btw ini panjang banget dan aku baru sadar sekarang udah lewat tengah malam***


	10. Chapter 10 - living

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : RUSH! SasuIno. Fantasy content. Romance detected. Adventure otw** **. OOC.**

Chapter ini memuat teori dan berita yang bersifat fiktif belaka. Semua informasi murni ditulis untuk kepentingan cerita.

* * *

 **BLEND X BOND**

 **Perpaduan X Ikatan**

 **-** _living_ **-**

Kini Sasuke sedikit membuka pelupuk matanya. "Kau sudah beberapa kali tertidur di sampingku dengan seenaknya, dan kini kau melarangku utuk melakukan hal yang sama?" tuntutnya.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino mengamati pemandangan sekeliling sambil menyipitkan _aquamarine_ nya.

Jalanan penuh. Beberapa pasang pohon kayu tumbuh sebagai peneduh. Gedung-gedung masih tampak bermenara tinggi, namun beberapa ditutupi oleh kubah besar sebagai atap.

"Ini jelas bukan daerah Barat. Tetapi juga belum masuk ke daerah Timur." Komentar perempuan itu, lalu ia menunduk untuk melirik arlojinya. "Dengan perbedaan waktu yang cukup jauh." Ungkap Ino.

Di sini mentari sudah bergantung di setengah orbitnya, menciptakan siang hari yang lumayan terik.

"Wilayah perbatasan antara Barat dan Timur." Uchiha Sasuke menuturkan.

Ino menoleh ke arah si lelaki, lalu perempuan itu mengedikkan bahu. "Yah. Kurasa. Jadi sang pertapa mengirim kita ke dunia tengah? Bagus. Ini cukup jauh. Tidak buruk juga." Ujar Ino, tak ada yang tahu apakah ia sedang mengomel, menggerutu, memuji atau merasa lega.

Mereka melanjutkan langkah.

Kebudayaan di tempat itu terasa bagai campuran budaya barat dan timur. Meski dari segi peradaban, masyarakat di sana lebih condong memiliki kultur dan perawakan bangsa barat.

Kini Sasuke dan Ino sedang mengobservasi tempat itu dengan berjalan-jalan di tengah kota. Suasana di sana cukup dingin, sehingga tak mencolok saat keduanya berjalan dengan memakai jubah atau pun mantel yang lengkap dengan penutup kepala.

Setelah cukup lama memperhatikan area sekitar dan tahu dimana tepatnya lokasi sang vampir dan penyihir kini berada, Ino memutuskan untuk kembali fokus pada tujuan awalnya.

Kini keduanya sedang berada di sebuah _Centre Payment System_ atau ATM senter untuk mengambil sejumlah uang tunai dari kartu debit milik Ino. Dunia memang sudah serba canggih sekarang. ATM di berbagai negara sudah punya sistem penarikan bersama dengan mengkonversikan sejumlah uang pada nilai mata uang asing yang diperlukan dengan bermodalkan kartu debit saja. Sehingga Ino tak perlu repot dalam masalah keuangan. Uhum, tapi apa benar begitu?

Sebelum menarik uang yang akan dikonversikan dengan mata uang di negara itu, Ino sempat menilik dijit angka yang ditampilkan pada layar. Lalu ia mendesah pelan.

Uang yang memang sengaja dikumpulkannya dengan bekerja di peradaban manusia semakin berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Jumlahnya memang masih cukup banyak, namun Ino yakin lama-kelamaan uang di ATM-nya itu pasti akan semakin menipis juga. Terutama setelah ia melakukan perjalanan dadakan ini dan kini harus menghidupi lebih dari satu nyawa. Catatan, tanpa punya pekerjaan yang bisa menghasilkan uang.

Benar. Ia sudah cukup lama tinggal berbaur dengan manusia dan sudah paham dengan sistem atau tata cara kehidupan mereka. Beberapa bulan ini si perempuan telah tinggal bersama dengan sang vampir, menghidupi dirinya dan vampir itu, melakukan perjalanan tanpa ada tujuan, dan tidak menghasilkan uang. Jika mereka terus terluntang-lanting tanpa arah seperti ini, lama-lama simpanannya bisa habis juga. Ino sempat mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ah, entahlah. Tak perlu merisaukan hal itu sebelum waktunya tiba nanti.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah pergi meninggalkan pusat pengambilan uang itu. Tetapi Ino masih menghela nafas dalam, dan Sasuke menyadarinya.

"Kau bisa menggunakan sihirmu untuk memenuhi urusan hidup, kenapa perlu repot?" saran Sasuke, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Ino.

Ino mendongak, alisnya terangkat. "Kau menyarankanku untuk merampok manusia?" tanyanya ketus. "Tidak, terimakasih." Tegas Ino. Ia masih mempunyai harga diri.

Sasuke memandang perempuan itu datar. Ia mereka-ulang ingatannya yang masih hangat, mengenai upaya sang penyihir dalam menggunakan bakatnya untuk mencuri ingatan beberapa orang –berbeda kelompok umur- di beberapa sudut jalanan sesaat setelah mereka selesai menganalisa tempat yang sedang dipijaki sekarang. Sang penyihir bahkan menerapkan ingatan tersebut pada kepala mereka sendiri. Apa itu tidak termasuk pada tindak 'perampokan'?

Barangkali tidak, karena Ino menegaskan bahwa yang ia lakukan hanyalah bentuk 'peminjaman', bukan 'pencurian atau 'perampasan' ingatan. Sasuke sempat berdecak. Perempuan itu dan ideologinya untuk tidak berhutang 'materi' pada manusia, merepotkan.

 _Puk_.

Sasuke sempat merogoh ke dalam jubahnya dan melempar sesuatu ke pangkuan Ino.

Perempuan itu menilik sejenak bungkusan yang dilemparkan si lelaki, lalu ia mengangkat kantung kecil berwarna hitam tersebut. Ino mengerutkan dahi, bungkusan itu terasa cukup berat. Saat ia menggoyangkan isinya, terdengar bunyi gemerincing. Seperti suara logam yang saling beradu.

Ino mendongak lagi. "Apa ini?"

"Itu yang kau butuhkan sekarang."

"Hm?" Ino sempat menaikkan pelipisnya, sebelum ia mengintip ke dalam isi kantung tersebut dan langsung paham. "Aha!" Ia segera mendongak dan menatap sang vampir dengan raut yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau pikir aku akan berkeliaran di dunia manusia tanpa ada persiapan?" ujar Sasuke, sinis.

"Heee," Ino menyeringai remeh. "Ternyata kau masih sadar diri juga ya, tuan vampir?"

Sasuke hanya memandang perempuan itu dengan tatapan sinis sebelum ia memalingkan pandang. "Aku hanya tidak ingin berhutang padamu, nona penyihir." Sahutnya.

Ino terkekeh. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa keping logam itu dan memandangnya kagum. Perempuan itu kembali menyeringai, "Emas memang tak akan pernah kehilangan nilai, di peradaban mana pun." Gumamnya, selagi memasukkan kedua jenis alat penukar barang yang telah dimilikinya itu ke dalam tas.

Ino kembali mendongak ke arah jalanan dengan antusias. " _Well_. Jadi sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan terlebih dulu?"

.

.

"Kau ingin berkeliaran dengan penampilan kotor dan lapuk begitu?" Timpal Ino ketus, saat Sasuke sempat memprotes kegiatan belanja yang direncanakan si perempuan.

Kini mereka tengah memasuki sebuah butik pakaian.

"Dan jangan lupa, _berterimakasih padamu_ , kedua lengan kemejaku robek dan aku harus memakai baju bernoda kotor yang sama selama beberapa hari." Omelnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil mengekori si perempuan. Dari cara Ino mengeluh dan menggerutu –yang jarang sekali terjadi-, bisa dibayangkan kejadian buruk apa yang sudah dialami perempuan itu belakangan ini.

Setelah cukup lama memasuki toko tersebut, Sasuke masih tidak memiliki kegiatan lain selain memperhatikan Ino memilih dan menarik beberapa setel pakaian. Perempuan itu sempat terlihat berhenti di rak busana wanita, menyusurkan jemarinya pada beberapa gaun feminin yang menggantung, sebelum akhirnya menggeleng sambil tertawa dan berlalu ke sesi baju kasual yang lebih simpel. Ino bahkan tidak perlu repot menengok ke arah Sasuke untuk meminta opini lelaki itu.

Setelah Ino selesai menetapkan pilihannya, baru ia menengok pada Sasuke. Lalu segera menaikkan alis saat melihat tak ada sehelai garmen pun yang sedang terlampir di tangan lelaki itu. "Dan kau? Jangan bilang kau tidak perlu membeli apa pun?" lontarnya.

Sasuke melirik singkat perempuan itu, lalu tanpa perlu menjawab apa pun ia segera memutar tubuhnya ke arah sesi pakaian pria.

Ino terkekeh. 'Apa vampir seperti dia pernah berbelanja di toko pakaian manusia?' batinnya, sangsi. 'Atau, dia hanya tidak peduli saja?' Ino penasaran. Lalu setelah melempar sepasang pakaian yang dipilihnya ke dalam keranjang kasir, Ino segera memutar badannya dan memutuskan untuk menemani Sasuke.

Si lelaki sontak menoleh ke arah Ino saat ia mengaitkan tangannya di lengan Sasuke, sambil menarik tubuh lelaki itu ke arah sebuah kamar pas. Dilihat sang vampir, Ino tengah menyeringai. Beberapa setel pakaian pria sudah menggantung di lengannya yang lain.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus sedikit berpenampilan layaknya manusia," ucap Ino, disela kegiatannya membuka baju yang sedang dikenakan oleh Sasuke. "Yang seperti ini pun akan berguna." Tambahnya.

Sasuke hanya menunduk untuk memperhatikan Ino yang sedang melampirkan baju yang dipilihnya ke badan si lelaki. Perempuan itu mulai mengaitkan kancing kemeja tersebut satu per satu. Belaian tangan si perempuan yang sesekali menyentuh kulit tubuhnya, terasa lembut. Sasuke menarik nafas, Ino masih memiliki aroma khas yang sama di tubuhnya. Di jarak sedekat itu, si lelaki bisa melihat garis leher si penyihir dengan lebih jelas. Membuat rahangnya terasa kaku untuk beberapa saat, sebelum ia memilih untuk mengedarkan pandang.

Setelah beberapa saat diam, lelaki itu kembali menempatkan _onyx_ nya pada si perempuan. Kemudian Sasuke lebih menundukkan wajahnya sambil menangkup kedua belah pipi Ino, mendongakkan wajah perempuan itu. Mereka beradu pandang.

Ino berhenti bergerak. "Hm?" gumamnya, seraya menatap obsidian hitam Sasuke.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Ujar si lelaki.

Ino sempat memiringkan kepala sambil mengangkat alisnya untuk beberapa saat, lalu ia mengedikkan bahu. Kedua tangannya mulai melepas kain baju Sasuke, sebelum kemudian ia melangkah mundur untuk memberi ruang pada lelaki itu.

Setelah Sasuke selesai mencoba beberapa pasang baju, Ino memutar tubuh lelaki itu untuk menghadap cermin.

"Lihat? Setidaknya kau jadi lebih tampak seperti berasal dari dimensi dan abad ini." ucap Ino. _Onyx_ dan _aqua_ saling bertemu dalam pantulan cermin. Sasuke melemparinya tatapan tanya, membuat si perempuan melanjutkan. "Kita akan tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, sebelum kemudian membalik badannya untuk menghadap ke arah Ino lagi. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus kita rundingkan dan pastikan terlebih dahulu sebelum kita melanjutkan perjalanan." Ungkap Ino.

"Itu bisa dilakukan selagi kita tetap berpindah." Ujar Sasuke.

Ino menggeleng. "Minato- _san_ dan Jiraiya - _san_ berkata kau masih memerlukan waktu untuk penyembuhan diri. Juga untuk berjaga-jaga, kau masih harus mengistirahatkan _sharingan_ mu."

Sasuke tampak hendak berucap, namun Ino memotong. "Karena kita tiba di perkotaan jauh lebih cepat, maka kita jadi memiliki banyak waktu, kan?" si lelaki masih terlihat seperti akan protes, membuat Ino berkata lagi. "Lagipula bukan hanya kau yang perlu mengistirahatkan diri, . . aku juga membutuhkannya." Ungkap perempuan itu pada akhirnya.

Keduanya hanya bertatapan untuk beberapa saat, sampai Sasuke memutuskan, "Oke."

Ino tersenyum. " _Deal_?"

Sasuke tak menimpali lagi. Ia hanya membalik badan ke arah lain dan mulai membuka baju yang telah dicobanya itu, lalu kembali meraih baju miliknya sendiri yang sedang tergantung di dinding.

Tapi Ino sudah paham bahwa diamnya sang vampir berarti sebuah persetujuan.

"Oke, sepakat." Ucap perempuan itu sambil menepukkan tangan.

Lalu ia pun berbalik dan mulai melangkah ke luar dari dalam kamar pas, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berbenah di sana.

.

.

Sore hari menjelang, sepasang vampir dan penyihir itu telah menemukan tempat untuk mereka singgahi selama beberapa hari ini. Sebuah apartemen yang terletak di pinggiran kota.

Setelah membenahi barang bawaan, masing-masing dari mereka mulai membenahi diri.

Sasuke menyibakkan gorden jendela, melihat pergantian senja menjadi petang. Oranye menjadi abu gelap . . dan akhirnya menghitam.

Sementara Ino baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan handuk basah masih disampaikan menutupi rambut pirangnya. Ia memandangi punggung Sasuke, menyadari aktivitas itulah yang selalu menjadi kegiatan rutin sang vampir setiap kali malam tiba. Mulai memandangi angkasa gelap berbintang dengan mulut bungkam.

"Tidak terlalu buruk, kan?" tanya perempuan itu, merujuk pada tempat yang sedang mereka tinggali sekarang.

"Ini tempat yang tepat untuk mengobservasi." Komentar si lelaki, tanpa perlu menoleh.

"Kuingatkan kembali, tidak ada pindai pemburu, alkemis ataupun pergerakan ramuan itu untuk sementara waktu ini." tutur Ino. "Jika pun kita memerlukan informasi, kita bisa mencarinya dengan cara manual."

Sasuke tak menjawab, menunjukkan bahwa dirinya masih belum sepenuhnya setuju dengan keputusan ini. Kini ia mulai membalik badan, _onyx_ nya memperhatikan perempuan itu yang sedang membawa sebuah gulungan besar kertas, dan beberapa macam alat tulis ditangannya. Lalu dilihatnya Ino melemparkan barang-barang tersebut ke atas meja, dan mulai menggelar gulungan tersebut yang ternyata berisikan gambar-gambar pulau dan lautan, sebuah peta. Sasuke menghampirinya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke. Jemarinya menyapu beberapa wilayah yang ditandai dengan tanda lingkar, kotak, silang dan garis panjang dengan menggunakan tinta berbeda warna.

"Ini adalah titik _start_ kita saat melakukan perjalanan ini," ujar Ino, menunjuk pada area yang diberi tanda kotak dengan tinta warna merah. "Ini tempat kita menghabisi para pemburu dan menghancurkan pabrik mereka," tunjuknya pada area yang dilingkari sekaligus disilang dengan tinta beda warna, "Dan sepertinya ini adalah tempat yang sudah kita datangi sejauh ini." jelasnya, pada wilayah yang hanya diberi tanda lingkar. "Kita perlu membuat denah semacam ini."

Ino sempat mendongak dan memandang Sasuke yang sekilas tampak mengangguk.

"Dan ini adalah rute yang sudah kita tempuh," paham Sasuke, menelusurkan jarinya pada garis bertinta hitam, "Sedang yang ini menunjukkan jarak yang kita lewati menggunakan teleportasi." Rujuknya, pada garis panjang berwarna merah.

Ino mengangguk. "Rute yang sungguh berantakan." Komentarnya. "Kita meloncati dua belahan daerah yang berbeda dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh. Beruntung arah yang kita lalui masih sesuai, tetap berjalan dari wilayah Barat ke Timur." ungkapnya. Sejauh ini mereka memang sudah berteleportasi sebanyak dua kali.

"Lantas, ini adalah tempat kita berada sekarang." imbuh Sasuke, mengacu pada titik yang dilingkari, berada di garis pertengahan peta.

"Yup." Ino membenarkan. "Lalu?"

Sasuke kembali mendongak.

"Aku butuh penjelasan." Tutur si perempuan. "Juga pengetahuan dan kepastian. Meski aku paham bahwa kita sudah mempunyai tujuan masing-masing, tapi kita tidak memiliki arah kemana kita akan pergi. Kau pun merasakannya bukan? Kita hanya mendatangi tempat kemana alam membawa kita."

"Aku pergi ke tempat dimana para pemburu berada, karena hanya mereka yang bisa mengantarkanku pada tempat alkemis." Ujar Sasuke.

Ino menghela nafas. "Aku tahu cara itu berfungsi. Tapi kita tidak bisa hanya mengikuti jejak mereka dan mendatangi berbagai tempat begitu saja." Protesnya. "Kita perlu menyusun ulang rute ini. Titik."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, menimbang.

"Kau benar. Tempat alkemis bisa dicari tidak hanya melalui keberadaan para pemburu saja. Pergerakan penyebaran ramuan yang melibatkan organisasi obat-obatan terlarang pastilah mempunyai jaringan yang cukup besar. "

Ino tersenyum, senang karena sang vampir tidak menunjukkan pertentangan. "Namun info seputar pergerakan organisasi semacam itu tetap akan sulit ditemukan. Mencari informasi dan memperoleh koneksi adalah hal yang kita butuhkan saat ini, sebelum kita mulai bergerak. Kurasa itu strateginya."

Sasuke memandangi perempuan itu selagi berkata, "Kau bisa mengumpulkan informasi dengan menggunakan kemampuanmu. Mencuri dan memanipulasi fikiran akan sangat membantu."

Senyum Ino reda. Itu memang benar. Cara demikian akan jauh lebih berguna, namun tenaga yang dibutuhkan pun pasti tidak akan sedikit. Dan ingat kata Ino sebelumnya? Ia tidak mau bergantung pada sang vampir hanya untuk mengisi ulang auranya. Namun Ino tak bisa membantah, "Hm, itu bisa digunakan sekali-kali."

"Jika _sharingan_ ku-"

"Tentang itu kita bicarakan nanti saja saat kau sudah boleh menggunakannya." Potong Ino.

"Satu atau dua hari sudah cukup." Ucap Sasuke, "Aku yang lebih tahu mengenai kondisiku."

Ino mengalihkan pandang, ia tidak mau kembali berdebat. "Apa begitu sulit untuk menahan menggunakannya hanya untuk seminggu saja?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikannya." Jujur Sasuke.

"Dengar." Ino melangkah mendekati lelaki itu. "Mendapati keadaanmu sakit seperti itu sangatlah merepotkan. Perjalanan kita menjadi terganggu dan tertunda. Dan kau sudah sangat merepotkanku. Apa kau tidak merasa?"

Kata-kata Ino membuat Sasuke menyipitkan manik hitamnya. "Aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi lagi."

Ino mengambil nafas sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Baguslah," ia mengangkat jemarinya untuk membelai singkat wajah tampan si lelaki. "Karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu mengalami hal seperti itu lagi." Pungkasnya. Lalu ia segera memutar badan dan melangkah pergi.

Sasuke sempat tertegun dengan penuturan terakhir si perempuan. Ia menatap Ino yang kini telah menghampiri tas belanjaannya tadi siang, mendadak berminat untuk mengeluarkan isinya.

Kini perempuan itu telah sepenuhnya mengabaikan keberadaan peta di atas meja juga rundingan yang mereka lakukan barusan.

x x x

"Kau tidak perlu sampai pergi bersamaku seperti ini hanya untuk memastikan aku tidak mengaktifkan mata merahku." Ujar Sasuke.

Ino menambahkan. "Harus ada yang memantaumu untuk tidak berkeliaran di kota sambil melompati atap gedung."

Sasuke terdengar berdecak.

"Sudah kubilang kita tidak boleh mengundang keributan." Tekan Ino. Mereka kini tengah berjalan menyusuri kota, dengan mengenakan pakaian tertutup yang dapat menyamarkan penampilan keduanya. Tetapi jauh lebih _stylist_ daripada sebelumnya. "Tidak boleh menarik perhatian."

Sasuke hanya mendengarkan.

"Tidak boleh berurusan dengan pihak keamanan. Kita tidak memiliki _pasport, visa_ ataupun tanda pengenal dan tetek bengeknya. Jika terjadi sesuatu, semua rencana kita akan berantakan." Ino lanjut menjelaskan. Seolah ia sedang memberi pedoman seputar tata cara hidup sebagai manusia normal.

"Kau hanya tidak ingin kedamaian semu ini berakhir." Komentar Sasuke. Ia tahu pasti bahwa perempuan itu memang sedang menganggap perjalanan mereka kali ini sebagai liburan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan lagi keributan macam apa yang telah kau perbuat sehingga kita harus melakukan perjalanan ini secara dadakan dan tanpa ada persiapan." Ujar Ino. safir birunya masih diedarkan untuk menikmati pemandangan indah di sekitar jalan. "Terakhir kali kau menggunakan _sharingan_ mu, para pemburu datang menyerang, aku harus pergi mengabaikan apartemen dan hidupku sebelumnya, gedung-gedung meledak, dan berakhir dengan keadaanmu yang melemah. Sampai kau harus tertidur dalam waktu cukup lama."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi sekarang." ucap Sasuke enteng. "Bukankah karena itu kau bisa berjumpa dengan kerabatmu?"

Kini Ino menoleh pada lelaki itu. "Ya. Dan aku juga harus terjebak selama hampir satu minggu bersama dengan pertapa tua mesum itu, kau lupa? Jadi aku pun harus berterimakasih padamu untuk itu?"

"Setidaknya kita memperoleh banyak informasi dari mereka." Kata lelaki itu.

Ino setuju tentang hal tersebut. "Jadi bisakah sekarang kau sedikit lebih menikmati tempat ini? Kota ini indah sekali, sangat bagus untuk menyegarkan ulang kondisi fikiranmu."

"Kita tidak akan mendapatkan apapun hanya dengan berjalan-jalan seperti ini, kau tahu itu."

Ino menggeleng. "Kita bisa menganalisa pergerakan dan perilaku masyarakat di sini. sejauh ini tidak ada manusia yang berpotensi sebagai pemburu. Maksudku, lihatlah sikap mereka. Sangat ramah, baik hati, berpenampilan rapi, dan kita tidak menemukan keberadaan manusia yang berdandan ala preman dimana pun."

"Cara itu saja tidak akan akurat." Tentang Sasuke.

"Mungkin. Tapi satu hal yang pasti. Aku sudah menghabiskan satu minggu untukmu, sekarang kau yang harus memberikan satu minggu untukku."

Pada akhirnya Ino harus kembali mengungkit hal tersebut untuk menutup perdebatan mereka kali ini. Sasuke tidak dapat membantah lagi.

Beberapa hari terlewat, dan ucapan Sasuke memang benar. Kabar mengenai jaringan narkoba dan sindikat obat-obatan terlarang juga keberadaan para pemburu memang sulit diperoleh hanya dengan cara 'observasi manual'. Pada akhirnya Ino harus melancarkan beberapa tembakan sihirnya, sehingga mereka dapat mengantongi sejumlah informasi yang bisa memberi penerangan.

Saat ini Ino sedang kembali berkutat dengan petanya-petanya. Kini kertas peta tersebut telah bertambah jumlah, terdapat peta yang lebih kecil menunjukkan denah lokasi negara itu. Satu hal yang dapat mereka pastikan dengan berkeliling mengitari kota dan desa-desa di sana, ternyata luas negara tersebut hanya sebesar luas kota besar di negara-negara besar. Rupanya ini adalah sebuah negara kecil yang damai dan makmur.

"Jadi, mereka (sindikat narkoba) hanya menjadikan negara ini sebagai transit. Memang sesuai untuk negara dengan kota perbatasan semacam ini. Aku juga tidak merasakan keberadaan kaumku di sini, tapi . ." gumam perempuan itu selagi menggambar sebuah garis di atas kertas denah yang diamatinya. Lalu ia berbalik menghadap Sasuke sambil menaikan alis. "Tak ada tanda-tanda pemburu? Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

"Seperti yang kau bilang . . " Sasuke menatap wajah cantik perempuan di depannya samar-samar, entah mengapa pelupuk matanya terasa berat. "Penampilan dan sikap mereka sama sekali tidak menunjang, sebagai pengkonsumi barang haram."

Ino sempat mengerutkan dahinya, lalu ia kembali memutar tubuhnya ke arah meja. Ia bergumam, "Negara dengan kota yang tidak dihuni oleh pemburu, itu bisa saja terjadi. Tapi-hey!"

Ino melonjak saat merasakan pundaknya tiba-tiba memberat. Ia segera menoleh dan menemukan Sasuke sedang mengistirahatkan kepalanya di sana. Perempuan itu berjengit, sedikit ngeri barangkali sang vampir tiba-tiba memiliki niat untuk menghisap chakranya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" jerit Ino.

"Kepalaku terasa berat," gumam Sasuke. "Penglihatanku kabur." Tambahnya.

Ino mengernyit. Lelaki itu tidak terdengar seperti sedang bercanda. Lalu ia mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menopang kepala Sasuke, sambil perlahan membalik badannya sendiri. Benar saja, lelaki itu tampak sedang memejamkan mata.

"Kau kenapa lagi?" tanya Ino, menilik keadaan sang vampir.

Sasuke agak menggelengkan leher, lalu menyimpan tangannya sendiri di atas jemari Ino yang sedang menangkup kepalanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu memandang _aqua_ si perempuan. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?" tanyanya.

"Ha?" Ino kaget. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tak melakuka-"

"Sihirmu itu," potong Sasuke. "Yang kau gunakan ketika meditasi. Semenjak itu kepalaku- uhh." sang vampir tak menyelesaikan ucapannya, melainkan segera membalik badan untuk mencari topangan. Lalu ia mendudukan diri di sofa dan segera menyenderkan kepalanya di sana.

Ino memandangnya dengan tatapan syok, sebelum kemudian menghampiri lelaki itu. "Sasuke?"

Sang vampir membuka pelan _onyx_ nya, dan menoleh perlahan.

Ino menunduk resah, "Jangan bilang ini . . adalah efek dari _chamber_ , ruang relaksasi fikiran yang kubuat? "

"Ruang fikiran?" Ujarnya pelan, "Berarti kau memang telah menyirih isi kepalaku."

Ucapan tersebut membuat Ino melebarkan matanya. "Tapi seharusnya efek-"

"Para Uchiha terbiasa terjaga dengan kewaspadaan penuh. Tapi, pembuatan ruang fikiran semacam itu, sepertinya telah mengganggu kerja sistem otak, membuatnya lengah . . dan melemah." Sasuke kembali menutup matanya, "Kepalaku menjadi menggelap, mataku berat."

Ino hampir menganga, dengan kata lain . . "Astaga. Kau mengantuk?"

"Kantuk?" gumam Sasuke lagi. "Mungkin."

Ino masih tercengang, namun sepertinya ia bisa langsung memahami situasi saat ini. Mengantuk, katanya? Mereka tahu pasti bahwa vampir tidak membutuhkan tidur. Tetapi, jika perempuan itu tidak pernah melihat Sasuke tertidur sebelumnya, pasti saat ini ia tidak akan segera mempercayai perkataan Sasuke yang ia dengar barusan.

Ah, ternyata efek dari sihir _chamber_ nya dapat berpengaruh bagai _lullaby_ bagi para vampir? Entah mengapa Ino tiba-tiba menyeringai. Ini pengetahuan baru. "Kalau begitu tidurlah." ucapnya. "Kau jarang mempunyai kesempatan untuk itu kan? Saat tubuh dan fikiranmu terasa lelah dan berat, sampai kau harus terlelap untuk me _recharge_ tenaga. Fufu."

Ino menyadari Sasuke mendelik singkat ke arahnya. "Tenang saja. Dampak dari sihir _chamber_ ku tidak akan berlangsung lama. Kecuali jika aku terus menerus menembakkannya pada kepalamu." Si penyihir menyeringai lagi, "Jadi nikmati saja waktumu. Eerr, tapi jangan lama-lama." Tambah perempuan itu. Ia tidak mau jika kali ini Sasuke menghabiskan waktu berhari-hari lagi hanya untuk tidur.

Ino baru akan kembali pada mejanya, saat ia mendadak menyadari sesuatu. Tapi kenapa kantuk sang vampir datang begitu saja? Tidak dari kemarin-kemarin, atau nanti, tetapi . . kenapa sekarang?

Tidur biasanya merupakan siklus teratur seperti jam biologis yang sudah diatur, dibutuhkan untuk mengembalikan tenaga, sebagai cara untuk mengistirahatkan diri dari kelelahan akibat dari aktivitas seharian. Bagi dirinya dan kaum manusia. Namun ia yakin para vampir mempunyai cara lain untuk mengisi ulang tenaganya tanpa perlu tidur. Setelah sekitar empat hari mereka tiba di negara ini, sang vampir pun masih dapat terjaga, tapi kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba efek sihirnya muncul. Karena sang vampir mulai memakai tubuhnya hingga memberikan efek kelelahan layaknya yang terjadi pada manusia, begitu?

"Ah, katakan. Kau telah menggunakan _sharingan_ mu untuk memindai keberadaan para pemburu di negara ini. Tanpa sepengetahuanku. Itulah yang membuatmu kelelahan, sehingga mengundang rasa kantukmu datang. Benar begitu?" tebak Ino, kembali memutar badannya.

Sasuke hanya memandang si perempuan. "Cara itu lebih cepat." ujarnya, mengaku.

Ino menatap datar vampir itu. Sedari awal Sasuke memang tidak menjanjikan untuk terus menonaktifkan _sharingan_ nya lebih dari dua hari. Ini sudah hari keempat, setidaknya Ino berharap si lelaki sudah bisa mengontrol penggunaan pupil merahnya itu.

Ino tidak berkata-kata lagi, hanya membuang nafas. Ia berbalik untuk mengganti cahaya lampu ruangan itu menjadi remang, lalu berjalan menghampiri kasurnya dan mulai merebahkan dirinya sendiri di sana. Ia sudah tidak memiliki _mood_ lagi untuk lanjut berkutat dengan meja kerjanya.

"Selamat malam," ujar Ino tanpa basa-basi lain.

Sasuke sempat memandangi Ino untuk sejenak, sebelum ia kembali meluruskan lehernya yang sedang disandarkan ke sofa itu, dan menatap samar langit-langit kamar. Sihir si perempuan benar-benar berbahaya baginya, bisa membuat efek yang sebesar ini . . Lalu penglihatannya menggelap seraya ia mulai menutup mata.

.

.

"Umm," Ino terbangun di tengah malam, saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang sedang membebani tubuhnya. Ia keheranan.

Ino ingin menggulingkan badannya ke arah lain namun tidak bisa, ada yang sedang menahan punggungnya. Maka, perempuan itu segera membuka mata dan menengokkan lehernya ke samping. Dirasakan jemarinya, sebuah tangan sedang melingkari tubuhnya. Ino berjengit ketika ia merasakan tengkuknya ditekan, dan sebuah tarikan nafas terhembus di sela lehernya.

Perempuan itu melebarkan manik birunya.

"H-hey! Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat tidurku?" jeritnya, ketika ia mendapati Sasuke lah yang sedang mendekapnya dari belakang.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Sa-suke!" Ino berusaha melepaskan diri, namun pelukan si lelaki malah terasa semakin erat. Maka, Ino menyikutkan satu siku tangannya, berharap kali ini si vampir akan merespon.

Setelah beberapa saat mencoba meronta, akhirnya Sasuke menyahut.

"Kau berisik." Gumamnya singkat. Kedua matanya masih terpejam.

Pelipis Ino berkedut. "Kau bangun, huh? Lepaskan aku!" ia masih mencoba melonggarkan tangan Sasuke, "Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau bisa tidur di sofa ke- mpph!"

Tangan Sasuke yang sedang tertindih kepala si perempuan kini tengah membekap mulup Ino. "Di sana tidak nyaman." Jawab lelaki itu singkat.

Ino menghempaskan tangan tersebut. "Ha? Lantas kau bisa seenaknya memanjat kasurku dan tidur disini, begitu?"

"Aku begini karena salahmu, kau harus bertanggung jawab." Tutur si lelaki.

"A-apa?"

Ino mendesah pelan. Oke. Memang ia lah yang membuat kondisi Sasuke menjadi seperti ini. "Tapi bukan berarti kau boleh ikut tidur di sampingku sambil memelukku segala kan?"

Kini Sasuke sedikit membuka pelupuk matanya. "Kau sudah beberapa kali tertidur di sampingku dengan seenaknya, dan kini kau melarangku utuk melakukan hal yang sama?" tuntutnya.

Eergh. Ino tidak menyangkal, karena itu memang terjadi. Ia membuang nafas. "Oke! Tapi, jangan memelukku seperti ini, kau anggap aku apa? Guling?!" Ia menggenggam jemari Sasuke yang sedang melingkari perutnya, berusaha memindahkan tangan si lelaki dari sana.

Tetapi Sasuke tak menyahut lagi, alih-alih semakin mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Ekh," pekik Ino.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" bisik Sasuke, menyeringai tipis.

"H-ha? Tentu saja tidak, le-hey!" Tiba-tiba Ino menjerit lagi. "Kau fikir apa yang sedang kau sentuh?!"

Tetapi Sasuke malah semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di sela leher dan pundak Ino, membuat perempuan itu menggeliat. "Berisik, Ino." ucapnya sekali lagi, "Tak bisa kah kau membiarkanku menikmati pengalaman tidurku yang pertama ini?"

Safir biru Ino melebar. Tidurnya yang pertama, katanya? Tentu saja ini bukanlah yang pertama bagi vampir itu, karena sebelum ini pun Sasuke sudah pernah tertidur. Meski mungkin lelaki itu tak ingat bagaimana rasanya. Ino berhenti bergerak. Memangnya, bagaimana rasanya tidur bagi seseorang yang selalu terjaga pada setiap malam di sepanjang hidupnya? Ino yakin memandangi angkasa gelap semalaman bukanlah hobi yang menyenangkan. Tiba-tiba saja batinnya terenyuh.

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya? Bisa tertidur . ." gumam Ino, jemarinya masih menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

Lelaki itu tak segera menjawab. Ia menghela nafas sekali.

"Hangat." Gumam Sasuke, seraya kembali menutup mata.

Ino tidak yakin apakah jawaban itu tepat, namun ia hanya terdiam. Kehangatan ketika tubuhnya didekap oleh seseorang dikala tertidur seperti ini, terakhir kali ia rasakan ketika sang ayah masih hidup.

Setelah dia pergi, semua malam selalu terasa sepi . . gelap . . kosong . . dan dingin. Bukan hanya malam, tetapi seluruh hidup si perempuan.

Ino menarik nafas, "Awas saja . . kalau kau mulai mengincar leherku saat aku tidur." Gumam si perempuan pada akhirnya, sebelum ia pun mulai memejamkan mata. Kembali terlelap dalam ketidaknyataan.

Pagi hari tiba.

Ino masih meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya, dengan posisi yang sama seperti semalam. Ia mengerjapkan _aqua_ nya beberapa kali, selagi hidungnya menghela udara pagi yang terasa segar.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, si perempuan mulai mengangkat satu tangannya untuk meraih ke belakang dan menangkup puncak kepala Sasuke.

"Jika kau ingin lanjut tidur, setidaknya lepaskan aku dulu." Ujar Ino, sambil mendorong kepala si lelaki.

Masih belum membuka mata, Sasuke mulai menarik lengannya yang sedang melingkari tubuh si perempuan. Lalu diangkatnya lengan itu untuk diregangkan sejenak, sebelum kemudian digunakan untuk menepis tangan Ino dari kepalanya. Sasuke mulai menggerakkan lehernya, tetapi bukan untuk menarik wajahnya menjauh, melainkan semakin menyusupi leher si perempuan.

Ino memekik saat merasakan lelaki itu mulai mengecupi pundak bagian atasnya. "Ukh," Tangannya sedang digenggam kuat sekarang, membuat Ino hanya bisa menggeliang.

Sasuke mulai membuka mata hitamnya, lalu menatapi kulit si perempuan. Rahangnya kembali terasa kaku. Perlahan ia mulai membuka mulut dan menempatkan giginya di sana. Ino berjengit saat merasakan kulit pundaknya digigit oleh gigi-gigi tumpul sang vampir. Ia segera menggeliat.

"Chakramu, mengalir kuat di sekitar sini." Komentar Sasuke.

Ino mendengus sambil tetap menggoyangkan badannya. Mencegah si lelaki untuk melakukan apapun yang hendak ia lakukan. "Kau tidak sedang butuh asupan chakra sekarang!" gertak si perempuan, sambil menendang kaki lelaki itu, membuat Sasuke memekik.

Akhirnya Ino bisa meloloskan diri. Ia segera bangkit untuk menuruni tempat tidurnya dengan gerakan cepat.

Sementara Sasuke berguling, membawa tubuhnya pada posisi terlentang. Dilihatnya, si perempuan sedang mendelik ke arahnya.

"Lain kali kau melakukan itu lagi tanpa izin, kutembak kau!" Ancam Ino, melipat jemarinya membentuk pistol dan diarahkan pada Sasuke.

Lelaki vampir itu hanya merespon dengan seringaian tipis di ujung mulutnya, sebelum ia mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk bersandar. Dilihatnya, kini Ino sudah memutar badan dan menghampiri meja yang sedang dipenuhi oleh catatan berbagai informasi yang telah mereka kumpulkan.

Perempuan itu bermaksud untuk menyelesaikan apa yang semalam tadi ia tinggalkan setengah jalan.

Ino memandangi nama sebuah kota yang sudah ia lingkari sebelumnya. Berjarak dua negara dari tempat mereka berada sekarang. Melewati jalur darat. Berdasarkan informasi yang ia peroleh dari hasil pencurian ingatan, kota itu disebut sebagai tempat jaringan mafia yang menggerakkan peredaran _drugs_ dari wilayah Barat ke Timur.

"Kita harus mengecek kota ini. Aku yakin di sana terdapat banyak pemburu. Jika beruntung, bisa jadi ada jejak para alkemis juga." Ujar Ino.

Sekarang Sasuke telah beranjak untuk menghampiri tempat si perempuan.

"Tapi, apa rute kita sudah benar? Kau berencana untuk mengunjungi kampung halamanmu itu kan?" lanjut Ino.

"Pulau kediaman Uchiha berada di lautan bagian Timur. Kita sedang berada di jalur yang tepat." Sahut Sasuke.

Memang ada kemungkinan letak makam tersembunyi para Uchiha berada di kampung halaman mereka. Meski pasti terdapat tempat keramat lain yang bisa dijadikan sebagai tempat peristirahatan terakhir. Mengingat para Uchiha memiliki masa hidup yang panjang, tidak heran jika mereka memiliki beberapa titik tempat yang tersebar di seluruh dunia.

"Oh," gumam Ino, lalu ia mengerutkan dahi. "Lalu, kenapa kau bisa terbangun di wilayah Barat?"

Si lelaki menjawab. "Barangkali, ada sesuatu yang membuat peti matiku terhanyut tanpa sepengetahuanku." Ia pun tidak tahu.

Ino agak merengut. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi, karena sepertinya ia memang tidak akan paham seputar masalah kediaman vampir, dan tata cara tidur panjangnya.

"Lantas, mana yang lebih menjadi prioritas, jejak keberadaan pemburu dan alkemis, atau menemukan makam Uchiha?"

Sasuke menaikkan alis, membuat Ino kembali melanjutkan. "Kau harus memilih mana yang lebih krusial. "

"Melenyapkan pemburu, dan mengenyahkan alkemis." Jawab Sasuke tanpa ragu. Ia harus memusnahkan musuh-musuhnya terlebih dahulu.

"Oke. Kita bisa melakukannya sambil terus mendeteksi jejak kaumku." Imbuh Ino. kemudian ia merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas untuk meregangkan tubuhnya, lalu mulai berjalan ke arah barang bawaannya yang sudah bertambah jumlah.

Ino menyeringai. Mereka masih memiliki sisa beberapa hari lagi di sini sebelum mulai bertolak pergi ke negara tetangga. Masih ada cukup waktu untuk memanjakan diri di kota yang damai ini.

x x x

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke jengkel, ketika dirinya didudukkan paksa dengan wajah sedang didongakkan ke atas seperti ini.

Ino tengah berdiri di hadapan si lelaki, sedang menunduk ke arahnya sambil berkonsentrasi untuk menyisipkan sebuah benda tipis ke dalam kornea mata sang vampir. "Sudah kubilang aku sedang memasangkan lensa kontak pada matamu, kan?" jelasnya lagi. "Kau jangan terus mengganggu, membuat konsentrasiku buyar."

Sasuke kembali mengerjapkan matanya ketika selaput tipis itu sudah terselip ke dalam satu _onyx_ nya lagi. "Namun untuk apa?"

Ino memiringkan kepalanya, "Untuk membuat penampilanmu, lebih menyerupai manusia?"

Sasuke memandangnya datar.

" _Contact lens_ hitam bisa menyembunyikan warna merah matamu meski _sharingan_ mu sedang aktif. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Karena kita akan terus memasuki peradaban manusia mulai dari sekarang dan seterusnya." jelas Ino.

Lalu perempuan itu kembali membenahi barang-barangnya. Tiba waktunya untuk meninggalkan negara kecil yang menyenangkan ini.

Sebelum pergi, Ino kembali membakar dan membuang beberapa barang lamanya.

Sebelumnya, mereka sudah sepakat untuk mulai hidup dengan cara manusia. Meski Sasuke masih belum sepenuhnya setuju. Namun Ino bersikeras, bahwa sang vampir tidak boleh menggunakan kemampuannya itu secara sembarangan. Akan merepotkan jika identitasnya sebagai vampir terakhir itu sampai ketahuan. Terlebih, mereka akan melalakukan perjalanan melalui jalur darat dengan menggunakan kendaraan transportasi milik manusia mulai sekarang. Karena Sasuke tidak bisa meloncat dan melompat kesana kemari di tempat yang dipenuhi manusia. Mereka tidak bisa membuat keributan di tengah kota.

"Melakukan penyamaran juga termasuk pada strategi, mulai sekarang kita harus bertindak hati-hati dan jangan gegabah." Sebenarnya Ino sudah lelah mengoceh, namun Sasuke masih tampak seolah ia tidak peduli.

Mereka kini sedang menaiki sebuah kereta untuk melakukan perjalanan jauh lintas negara. Keduanya sedang duduk bersebelahan di dalam satu sekat ruang dalam salah satu gerbong kereta tersebut. Ino masih bisa mendapati raut jengkel yang dipasang oleh lelaki itu meski Sasuke terus memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela semenjak mereka menaiki kendaraan ini.

Ino hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengedarkan pandang ke arah lain. "Kau tidak bisa membuatku terus-terusan terancam bahaya. Aku bukanlah makhluk _immortal_ sepertimu." Gumam perempuan itu.

Ino bisa menyadari penumpang lain sedang mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya, membuat ia kembali meluruskan lehernya ke depan, berusaha mengabaikan. Ia juga tidak suka harus terjebak di tempat sempit yang dipenuhi oleh kaum manusia seperti ini, terutama dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar. Pandangan dan tatapan penasaran, kagum, penggodaan ataupun delikan tidak suka. Orang-orang di sekelilingnya memang selalu tampak menaruh minat padanya, memperhatikan penampilannya yang memang berkilauan, berkasak kusuk, menjadikannya bahan tontonan. Membuatnya terganggu. Tapi bisa dibilang, ia sudah terbiasa. Berterimakasih pada pengalamannya hidup berbaur di tengah peradaban manusia selama bertahun-tahun ini.

 _Pok._

Ino berkedip saat merasakan tudung mantelnya diangkat dan ditarik sampai menyembunyikan seluruh kepala dan setengah wajah atasnya. Ia mendongak, dan mendapati tangan Sasuke sedang menangkup puncak kepalanya. Kemudian Ino menoleh ke arah Sasuke saat tangan lelaki itu mulai merengkuh pundaknya dan menarik tubuhnya untuk mendekat.

"Kau bilang jangan menarik perhatian." Ucap si lelaki, kini tengah memandangnya.

Mereka sempat berpandangan, sampai Ino mengangguk dan mulai menyembunyikan kepalanya di pundak sang vampir. "Hm." gumamnya.

Sementara Sasuke, kembali memutar lehernya ke arah bingkai jendela. Lengannya masih merengkuh erat bahu perempuan penyihir di sampingnya. Mereka tak lagi bertukar kata, selagi kendaraan itu melaju kencang untuk membawa keduanya pergi ke dunia baru yang sedang menunggu di depan sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung.**

* * *

Karena vika sedang butuh _break_ dari segala _action, adventure, fantasy_ dan tetek bengeknya, jadilah tercipta kisah kehidupan kasual seperti ini hahaha tak apeu yaa kuselipkan beberapa _scene_ yang ga jelas dan ga penting juga (?) wkwk TAPI INI UDAH MUNCUL ROMANCENYA BANYAK KAN YAA? *apaiya?*

Penggunaan lensa kontak hitam buat menyembunyikan mata merah itu terinspirasi dari kurapika di HxH.

Ngga di BLEND X BOND ngga di THERAPY, perasaan ino selalu diintimidasi sasu lol

Semoga senang membaca chap selingan ini.

 **Revieeew lagiii. Aku senang bisa baca semua komentar dari kalian. TRIMS~**

* * *

 **-Kolom balas review reader yang tidak login-**

 **xoxo** : itu udah dijelaskan di atas ya darimana asal muasal duitnya XD

 **Shinji gakari** : ini udah apdet, maaf belum bisa sekilat itu ya hehe

 **koalasabo** : makasih jugaaa, iyaa ego mereka tinggi bgt, secara di cerita ini keduanya sama-sama makhluk dari golongan kasta atas (?) terus aku buat mereka ga sadar sama perasaan masing2, cuma masih nganggap mereka saling memanfaatkan aja wkwk. Oiya, buat ritual transfer aura itu, cuma bisa terjadi saat sharingan sasu aktif dan lingkar sihir ino dirilis. Kalo mata sasu udh kembali menghitam, ya dia udh gabisa ngetransfer aura lagi. Berarti kiss yang kedua itu . . ciuman beneran hahahaa. Itu sih si sasu emg keenakan nyium ino, kalo ino nya sendiri kaga sadar wkwk *ketawajahat* *RIPkepolosanINO* Duh panjang ya, tapi semoga ini bisa mewakili pertanyaan semua readers (kalo memang ada lagi yg menanyakan ini hehe)

P.s. koala-chan sayaang tenang aku ngga menganak-tirikan fenfik ini koook. Haha kemarin emg kebetulan Therapy yang dapet ide duluan, jadi yasudah deh ditulis daripada ntar kelupaan. Jadi romens di chap ini gimana omong-omong, ada kemajuan?

 **JelLyFisH** : transfer energinya emg salah satu cara yg bisa mendekatkan mereka *dengan cara maksa* meski awalnya sasuino sama2 punya ego tinggi wkwk iyaa betuuul si sasu emang curi-curi kesempatan hahahaha ini udah manis belum? Aku harap hubungan mereka udh ada kemajuan meski gak ada yg saling mengungkap duluan.

 **Juwita830** : makasih, aku usahakan. Baca terus yaaa

 **Azzura Yamanaka** : di fenfik blendxbond ini mah udh hot dan greget abis kan kissu-kissunya? Hahaha iyaa benih cintanya udh mulai disemai tinggal nunggu tumbuh dan panen *apasih* waaaah maz gaara? nanti vika malah jadi salah fokus wkwk. Makasih semangatnya, aku akan berusaha~

 **Komengtator** : huwaa sebenernya otakku sering macet, tapi makasih udh dibilang encer aamiin pokoknyaaaaa hehe oke vika akan semangat bikin jantungmu lebih ser2an (?) *abaikan/ wkwk

 **sasuino23** : aaaa makasih looh sasuino-chan, sebelum gabung fenfiksion vika ga pernah bisa nulis jadi seneng rasanya pas dipuji gitu hiks *asli terharu* aku masih belajar menulis dan akan terus berusaha biar ada kemajuan yosh. Hahaha chap ini mah ga seintens kemarin yah romensnya, tapi semoga masih masuk kategori manis yaak XD

 **See you in next chap.**

* * *

 **Updated : 26/11/16**


	11. Chapter 11 - trapped

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : RUSH! SasuIno. Fantasy content. Action detected. Adventure alert. Romance wanted. OOC.**

Chapter ini memuat teori dan berita yang bersifat fiktif belaka. Semua informasi murni ditulis untuk kepentingan cerita.

* * *

 **BLEND X BOND**

Perpaduan X Ikatan

\- _trapped_ -

"Kita bisa mengurusi mereka, kenapa kau menyerah begitu saja?" protes Sasuke lagi. Keduanya sedang duduk di jok belakang mobil yang sedang membawa mereka pergi entah kemana. Tangan diborgol.

* * *

"Bangun."

Bisikan suara itu terdengar samar-samar secara berulang. Yamanaka Ino mulai membuka kedua manik birunya secara perlahan. Ia merasakan kedua belah pipinya sedang ditangkup, wajahnya didongakkan. Sepasang a _quamarine_ segera memantulkan bayangan paras tampan seorang vampir yang sedang menunduk memandang ke arahnya.

Perempuan itu mengucek pelan matanya. "Sudah sampai?" tanyanya, bergumam.

"Sepertinya ya," jawab Uchiha Sasuke singkat, melepaskan wajah si perempuan.

Perlahan, Ino mulai mengangkat kepalanya yang sedang bersandar di pundak si lelaki. Sasuke pun mulai menarik lengannya yang sedari tadi digunakan untuk merengkuh dan menangkup kepala si perempuan. Menjaganya entah dari apa.

Ino sempat tertegun beberapa saat sambil mengecapkan bibirnya. Mungkin pikirannya masih linglung akibat baru bangun. Namun sekilas tadi ketika kesadaran mulai kembali menjemput, lamat-lamat Ino merasa sesuatu telah mengecup mulutnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke, menatap lelaki itu untuk sejenak.

Si lelaki hanya menaikkan alisnya, sambil balik melempar tatapan tanya. Membuat Ino kembali meluruskan leher. Ia mengedipkan mata.

Ah, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Tidak mungkin sang vampir melakukan hal yang tadi sempat dipikirkan oleh benaknya.

Sayup-sayup suara pengumuman keberangkatan kereta masih bisa terdengar.

Orang-orang berhamburan keluar dari alat angkut komuter itu. Seperti halnya sepasang vampir dan penyihir yang kini sudah meninggalkan kereta, hendak beranjak pergi keluar dari stasiun tersebut. Selagi berjalan, Ino bisa melihat informasi perjalanan dan keberangkatan kereta dari papan keberangkatan elektonik yang menggantung di atas loket informasi. Perempuan itu lanjut melangkah sambil merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang masih terasa kaku, setelah hampir seharian lebih mereka melakukan perjalanan darat 'dengan cara manusia' tersebut. Setelah sempat beberapa kali transit di berbagai kota, stasiun yang sedang dipijaki keduanya saat ini adalah tempat pemberhentian terakhir mereka.

Tulisan nama kota tempat itu terpampang jelas di beberapa sudut.

Keduanya terus berjalan berdampingan. Ketika mereka mulai berkelok di persimpangan, tiba-tiba saja Ino merasakan urat-urat sarafnya menegang. Ia segera menoleh ke arah sang vampir. Dilihatnya lelaki itu telah selesai mengedarkan pandang. Kini sepasang _onyx_ tengah balik menatapnya. Namun sang penyihir bisa tahu, bahwa dibalik kornea hitam tersebut kedua bola mata Sasuke sedang menyala merah. Ino mengangkat alisnya.

Si lelaki menyondongkan tubuhnya ke arah perempuan itu, membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya.

"Yang benar?" Ino tampak terkejut. "Sekarang?"

Mereka bahkan baru saja tiba.

Sasuke mengangguk, membuat si perempuan menghela nafas dalam. Sejenak Ino memejamkan mata. Liburan benar-benar telah usai, eh?

"Oke," gumamnya, seraya kembali membuka safir birunya yang kini pendarannya telah berubah menjadi lebih tajam.

Ino sempat melirik keadaan sekitar untuk memastikan kondisi tempat itu. Ia segera merasa lega ketika tidak menemukan keberadaan petugas keamanan. Lalu Ino mendongak ke atas, dan berucap pelan. "Kau urusi kamera pengawas."

"Hn," sahut Sasuke.

Sang vampir segera mengatur frekuensi _sharingan_ nya. Kini pupil merahnya itu bekerja menyerupai fungsi sinar infra merah yang dapat menganggu dan mengacaukan gambar. Alhasil, kamera pengintai yang dipasang pada beberapa sudut tempat itu menjadi berhenti bekerja untuk beberapa saat.

Mereka bergerak cepat pada direksi yang diarahkan oleh Sasuke. Sebuah lorong jalanan yang tampak sepi. Ino mulai mencengkram kedua badan pistol yang masih bertengger di wadahnya.

" _filage d'énergie lumière fluorescente... forme,_ " rapalnya. Sekilas udara di sekitar sana bergolak.

Saat melihat tiga orang laki-laki sedang berkumpul di sebuah pojokan, tak perlu lama lagi Ino langsung melancarkan tembakannya bahkan sebelum orang-orang itu sempat menoleh.

" _Mind art_ ," desis perempuan itu sambil menarik gagang pistolnya. " _memory mess_!"

 _Bam bam bam._

Peluru kasat mata melesit keluar dari moncong pistolnya yang sedang dilingkupi lingkar sihir berwarna biru, seraya Ino mengangkat senjatanya itu. Tiga tumbang.

Tak perlu menunggu kode apapun lagi, Sasuke langsung menebas aliran chakra yang tersumbat pada tubuh manusia-manusia itu. Beres. Beberapa puluh detik kemudian, pasangan itu sudah terlihat melewati pintu _exit_ stasiun, melanjutkan perjalanan seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun. Meninggalkan sejumlah orang terkapar di beberapa sudut.

Di luar bangunan stasiun, matahari tampak terik menyinari.

Jalanan besar dipadati orang lalu-lalang. Ino membawa Sasuke berkelok pada satu sudut jalan yang lebih lengang. Mereka mulai memasuki lorong jalanan yang agak gelap, kemudian menghilang dibalik bayang-bayang. Untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, keduanya berkeliling mengunjungi sebagian tempat di kota itu.

Sampai akhirnya sore menjelang.

"Aku tak percaya ini. Ada banyak sekali pemburu!" Ino menggerutu sambil melempar tasnya ke atas tempat tidur. "Apa di tempat ini mengkonsumsi narkoba adalah hal yang biasa?" Ia masih lanjut mengomel.

Tentu saja Ino jengkel. Sepanjang jalan dari awal mereka tiba di negara ini sampai sekarang keduanya telah berada di ibu kota, si penyihir sudah harus menggunakan bakatnya untuk melumpuhkan cukup banyak pemburu. Belum lagi, perempuan itu terpaksa harus menyihir ingatan beberapa manusia yang tidak sengaja melihat aksi pemusnahan tersebut.

"Sepertinya itu adalah hal yang lumrah terjadi di negara berkembang seperti ini," komentar Sasuke.

Ino merebahkan dirinya ke atas kasur. "Oke. Tapi cukup untuk hari ini, kita bergerak besok lagi. _Deal_?" Ia melirik Sasuke.

Lelaki itu tak menentang atau pun menjawab. Ia hanya memutar tubuhnya, lalu berjalan menghampiri sebuah sofa yang terletak di sisi lain ruangan. Berencana untuk mengistirahatkan diri di sana. Sementara Ino berguling di kasurnya, menikmati sensasi empuk bantal yang sedang disandari pipinya. Membiarkan otot-ototnya yang tegang seharian kembali rileks.

Setelah beberapa puluh menit menganyam bulu mata lentiknya, Ino kembali membuka pelupuk safir birunya itu. Dilihatnya Sasuke masih duduk bersandar dengan posisi yang sama. Ino meringsutkan tubuhnya sampai ke pinggiran ranjang. Sasuke menoleh.

"Nonaktifkan _sharingan_ mu," ujar Ino, mulai menurunkan kakinya. "Jangan sampai mata merahmu itu mengganggu acara makan malam kita," ucapnya lagi, selagi beranjak meninggalkan tempat tidur yang nyaman itu.

x x x

Pagi kembali menyapa.

"Rupanya kota ini mempunyai beberapa kelompok gangster." Ino berbisik, selagi _aquamarine_ nya menilik ke luar jendela angkutan kota yang sedang mereka naiki. "Ada dua kelompok besar yang menguasi dua belahan kota, dengan kelompok-kelompok kecil sebagai ekor mereka," lanjutnya bercerita, seperti seorang _tour guide_ seputar masalah kriminal. "Pantas saja banyak ditemukan pecandu." Mulutnya mengerucut.

Perempuan itu merasakan _onyx_ Sasuke sedang memicing ke arahnya, maka ia pun menengok. "Itu informasi yang kudapat dari ingatan para pemburu sebelum mereka hilang kesadaran. Data dari mereka akan jauh lebih berguna, kan?" tuturnya.

Ino memang sempat menggunakan sihir _steal_ nya pada bebera orang preman itu, sebelum ia mendistorsi ingatan atau pun merusak sistem kerja otak mereka.

"Mengapa kau tidak langsung menyalurkan informasi itu pada ingatanku?" tuntut Sasuke.

Ino menggoyangkan satu jari telunjuknya. " _No, no_. Kalau kuberikan padamu, kuyakin kau akan membuatku kerja rodi semalamanj" jelasnya enteng.

Tatapan Sasuke masih saja meruncing. Karenanya, Ino menghela nafas dan lanjut bicara. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, seperti aku sedang berkhianat saja," pembelaannya. "Kita punya banyak waktu, kenapa kau selalu terburu-buru?"

" _Fine,_ " ujar Sasuke singkat, kembali meluruskan lehernya. Ia tahu tidak ada gunanya lagi mempermasalahkan mengenai hal ini jika si penyihir sudah memutuskan.

Ino menyeringai. "Sebagai gantinya, aku akan memberitahumu sebuah informasi rahasia."

Sasuke kembali meliriknya, Ino lanjut bicara. "Tentang rencana pertemuan untuk transaksi besar-besaran yang akan dilakukan dua kubu. Hari ini. Kita _lucky,_ " ungkapnya.

Obsidian gelap milik si lelaki tampak sedikit melebar, membuati si perempuan memperdalam senyuman khas penyihirnya.

"Lebih beruntung lagi, jika kita bisa memperoleh sesuatu yang akan mengantarkan kita pada alkemis," pungkas Ino.

.

.

"Kau benar. Beberapa titik tempat ini sedang didiami oleh sejumlah kelompok pemburu yang sedang bersiaga dan berpatroli," pindai Sasuke. Kini mereka berdua telah berada di puncak sebuah gedung tinggi di kota itu.

"Hmmm. Mereka bermain rapi." Ino ikut menebarkan pandangannya ke lansekap bawah kota yang padat. "Diadakan di gedung semacam ini. Jelas ini bukan pertemuan biasa."

"Hn," setuju si lelaki, masih memfokuskan mata merahnya ke beberapa titik.

"Lantas?" tanya Ino,

"Kita bergerak saat mereka bergerak," ujar Sasuke.

Ino mengangkat alis pirangnya. Ia segera menoleh. "Kau menyuruhku menyelinap untuk menginterupsi jalannya pertemuan? Jika begitu kita hanya akan terjebak di antara dua kelompok. Bukannya itu merepotkan?"

"Biarkan transaksi mereka berlangsung. Kita harus menyaksikan apa yang mereka tuju terlebih dulu," kata lelaki itu lagi.

Ino hanya meniup pasrah mulutnya, lalu mulai menegakkan badan. Ia sempat merogoh saku bajunya sebelum mengangkat tangan untuk menguncir rambut pirang panjangnya.

"Oke," gumamnya.

Meski dalam hati ia merutuk. Melelahkan, menyusahkan, merepotkan saja. Vampir itu enak saja, musuh-musuhnya musnah. Tapi apa yang akan dipeloreh Ino? Oiya, ia bisa melancarkan serangan sihirnya sesuka hati. Ambil positifnya saja.

Mereka terus mengintai pergerakan target, sampai tak lama kemudian rombongan mobil datang mengular dan diparkir masuk ke dalam gedung pencakar yang dijadikan sebagai tempat pertemuan itu.

Sasuke segera menggendong Ino sebelum mereka loncat dari atap, dan berhasil menyelinap masuk lewat jendela di salah satu lantai bangunan tersebut.

"Ada yang berjaga?" tanya si perempuan.

"Dua lantai di bawah," jawab si lelaki.

"Jadi untuk sekarang kita masih harus menunggu?" Ino mulai turun dari gendongan Sasuke, tetapi tangannya masih merengkuh leher vampir itu.

Si lelaki mengangguk.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia ingin semuanya cepat berakhir, namun nampaknya aksi mereka kali ini akan memakan cukup banyak waktu. Ia yakin pertemuan semacam ini tidak akan berlangsung cepat.

Sementara Sasuke masih menunduk memandangi Ino, belum sepenuhnya melepaskan rengkuhannya atas tubuh si penyihir. Ia memperhatikan paras cantik perempuan yang sedang memberengut itu, bibir merahnya sedang tampak menguncup. Lalu sang vampir mulai menyondongkan kepalanya mendekati wajah si perempuan.

Ino dibuat kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tiba tersebut. Ia segera memundurkan kepalanya dan hendak bertanya, "Apa yang ka- ummh!"

Namun Sasuke terlanjur meraup mulutnya.

Ino sempat tertegun untuk beberapa saat ketika lelaki itu mulai melumat bibirnya. "mmph," Kedua _aqua_ nya masih sedikit terbuka, menatap si lelaki perlahan memejamkan _onyx_ nya. Ah, tapi Ino tahu _sharingan_ Sasuke sedang menyala merah di bawah lensa kontak hitam itu sekarang. Si penyihir pun mulai ikut menutup matanya.

Tentu saja Ino tidak bisa menolak, saat ia merasakan aura mulai mengaliri mulutnya. Pendar biru lingkar sihirnya mulai terbentuk selagi si penyihir bersedia menerima transfer energi tersebut.

Ino mulai meneguk aura yang diberikan Sasuke. Tetapi hanya sedikit demi sedikit, aliran energi yang mengalir melewati kerongkongannya tersebut. Entah mengapa, sang vampir seperti sedang menahan laju aura yang ditransfernya itu.

Membuat Ino merasa gereget dan menginginkan lebih.

Perempuan itu kembali mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke, jemarinya merengkuh tengkuk lelaki itu. Membawa wajah sang vampir mendekat, selagi ia memperdalam hisapan mulutnya. Tetapi masih belum cukup. Ia tetap merasa kurang. Sasuke masih saja menjaga jumlah aliran itu, memperlambat lajunya. Membuat Ino terus meminta lebih, menggerakkan mulutnya secara perlahan-lahan, menyesap bibir sang vampir lebih dalam. Membiarkan Sasuke terus mengulum bibirnya sepuasnya.

Sampai beberapa menit terlewat.

Ino menenggak tetes terakhir energi itu, sebelum mulutnya kembali dibebaskan.

Nafas perempuan itu terengah. Wajahnya terasa panas. Kedua safir birunya memandang wajah tampan sang vampir.

"Apa ini?" gumam Ino setelah kemampuan bicaranya kembali. Satu alis pirangnya terangkat.

Sasuke melepaskan tubuh perempuan itu, akhirnya merenggangkan jarak di antara keduanya. Namun ia belum memindahkan tatapannya dari wajah cantik si penyihir.

"Imbalanmu. Kuberikan di muka," jawab Sasuke, suaranya dalam.

"Huh?" Ino sontak mengerutkan dahi, namun sedetik kemudian ia mendenguskan tawa. "Imbalan? Memangnya kau mempekerjakanku?"

"Aku harus memastikan kau tidak kehabisan aura saat kita sedang bergerak," Ujar Sasuke simpel. Ia mulai memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. "atau rencana ini akan berakhir gagal," tambahnya.

Ino hanya memandang lurus lelaki itu, sambil berdecak malas. " _Well_ , jangan meremehkanku," timpalnya, ikut melangkah menghampiri pintu sembari merutuk dalam hati. _Setidaknya katakan sesuatu untuk memperingatkannya dulu kek, jangan langsung melakukan itu tanpa bilang apa pun_. _Membuat kaget saja._

Kini keduanya berdiri bersandar pada dinding selagi menunggu untuk bergerak. Mereka tak bertukar kata lagi. Bersiap-siap.

Ino melirik Sasuke dengan ujung irisnya. Lelaki itu sedang menengok ke arah lain. Barangkali tengah memindai keadaan sekitar dengan _sharingan_ nya lagi. Perempuan itu kembali meluruskan lehernya sebelum mulai mengedarkan pandang ke sepenjuru ruangan di lantai gedung yang sedang kosong itu. Ia sempat mengecapkan bibir lembabnya beberapa kali, lalu mulai mengelap mulutnya yang masih terasa basah itu dengan buku-buku jemarinya.

Ia masih belum terbiasa. Jika begini terus, Ino bisa benar-benar menjadi ketergantungan.

Keduanya hanya saling mendiamkan untuk beberapa menit selanjutnya.

"Jadi apa rencananya?" Si penyihir kembali bertanya setelah bosan diam. "Kau mendeteksi keberadaan alkemis?"

Sasuke menggeleng, akhirnya menoleh ke arah si penyihir. "Kau curi ingatan pemimpin mereka. Lalu lumpuhkan yang lainnya. Kuurusi sisanya."

"Beres," sahut Ino enteng. "Terus barang-barang haram itu?"

"Kumusnahkan."

Ino menaikkan pelipisnya. "Kau tak akan meledakkan gedung ini kan?"

"Tidak, aku punya cara lain," ujar Sasuke.

"Oke." Ino setuju saja, asal cepat. "Jadi kapan kita bergerak?"

"Sekarang," jawab si lelaki, mulai menegakkan tubuhnya.

Ino sempat menaikkan pelipisnya lagi, lalu segera menghentakkan tubuhnya dari tembok. Ia mulai mengangkat dua pistolnya.

Mereka berjalan menuruni jalur tangga evakuasi agar keberadaan mereka tidak disadari. Gedung tersebut kosong, nampaknya memang sengaja dikondisikan untuk pertemuan ini.

Sasuke berkata tidak semua orang yang berada di sana terinfeksi ramuan alkemis, alias pemburu. Tapi tetap saja Ino harus melumpuhkan siapapun yang mereka temui. Sepanjang jalan menuju lantai tempat pertemuan diadakan, barangkali si penyihir sudah 'menidurkan' lebih dari tiga puluh orang yang sedang berjaga. Seperti biasa Sasuke mengurusi perihal aliran chakra mereka yang tersumbat.

Benar kata sang _emitter_ , chakra sang vampir tak mengalami penguapan ataupun perembesan lagi meski _sharingan_ nya sedang aktif. Sehingga pasangan itu dapat menangani para penjaga patroli itu dengan mudah tanpa menyebabkan keributan.

Kini keduanya telah sampai di depan sebuah pintu besi otomatis yang terkunci dari dalam dengan memakai sensor. Nampaknya pertemuan dan transaksi apapun itu kini sedang berlangsung di balik pintu.

"Aku akan langsung menerobos sampai ke tempat bos mereka untuk menembakkan _steal_. Kau urusi yang lain sampai aku siap untuk menangani memori mereka," jelas Ino, melangkah duluan mendekati pintu. Ia menengok singkat. "Jangan sampai aku terluka," tambahnya cepat.

Sasuke menatapnya lurus. "Kau tak usah risaukan itu."

"Hanya mengingatkan." Ino memutar mata.

Setelah sang vampir membuka paksa pintu otomatis tersebut dengan pengaruh _sharingan_ nya, keduanya segera melangkah memasuki ruangan.

"O ow." Ino berkedip.

Orang-orang sedang menoleh ke arah mereka, dengan memasang raut sangat terkejut. Rupanya ruangan tersebut besar sekali. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, yang jelas ada sekitar lima lusinan orang sedang berkumpul di dalam sana. Beberapa pasang orang yang berpenampilan seperti pengawal masih berdiri kaku di tempat mereka. Masing-masing dilengkapi dengan senjata seperti senapan laras panjang, pedang, pistol, rantai, parang bermata dua, tongkat besi dan senjata berbahaya lainnya.

Ino sempat terpaku sesaat. _Aqua_ nya menyimak penampilan orang-orang itu. Kebanyakan dari mereka bertubuh jangkung dan juga gempal dengan muka sangar. Bagian tubuh dipenuhi tato. Ada yang berkulit putih, kuning atau pun gelap dengan ciri-ciri penampilan preman atau mafia atau gangster lainnya. Ketika _aqua_ nya mendeteksi keberadaan dua orang mengenakan setelan jas hitam yang lebih classy sedang duduk di balik sebuah meja besar, seringaian sempat muncul di sudut bibir Ino sebelum ia mulai menerjang masuk. Targetnya, dapat.

Untuk sepersekian detik, para anggota gangster itu pun hanya bisa tertegun. Seolah tak ada yang percaya seseorang bisa menginvasi acara rahasia mereka hanya dengan begitu saja. Tetapi ketika menyadari si perempuan mulai bergerak, serombongan orang yang tadi sedang duduk mengitari ruangan mulai bangkit dan menyerbu Ino secara serentak. Mereka berteriak, menggeram dan menyumpah. Ruangan menjadi berubah ricuh.

Ino mendecak sambil menyimpan pistolnya ke wadah saat tiga orang menyerbunya bersamaan. Ia membungkuk, untuk mengelak dari orang pertama. Lalu berputar dan menangkis orang kedua, setelah itu menendang orang ketiga. Kursi-kursi di tempat itu sampai terlempar berserakan. Namun safir biru Ino terus dilekatkan pada sosok pimpinan mereka yang masih tampak syok berat. Ia harus cepat.

Saat enam orang lain berlari ke arahnya, Ino merentangkan tangannya ke atas untuk memasang kuda-kuda. Ia mengayun tangan itu sampai menumpu lantai selagi ia melompat dan memutar tubuhnya secara vertikal ke depan sebanyak tiga kali putaran. Kakinya sempat menendang cangkul dan menghempas mundur beberapa orang.

Suara bantingan tubuh, tembakan pistol, hantaman benda keras dan keributan lain terdengar di arah belakangnya, namun Ino mengabaikan. Ia yakin sang vampir sedang menanganinya. Ino hanya harus memfokuskan diri untuk mengatasi bagian depan.

Setelah Ino kembali berpijak pada kedua kakinya, makin banyak orang yang menyerbu.

Ino kembali berdecak. Kali ini ia berlari dan segera mencengkram pundak salah seorang yang paling depan. Perempuan itu mulai melompat dan kembali memutar tubuhnya untuk berakrobatik di udara. Kemudian, ia mendarat di pundak pria lainnya lalu mulai berjalan cepat dengan memijaki pundak atau pun kepala orang-orang yang berkumpul berjajar di sana.

Pria-pria yang tadi diinjaki perempuan itu segera memutar tubuh untuk hendak mengejar, namun Sasuke datang dan segera melontarkan tubuh mereka sampai menghatam tembok dengan sekali hempasan punggung pedang. Si lelaki kembali memukul mundur dan membanting segerombolan lainnya, membuka jalan bagi sang penyihir untuk mencapai targetnya.

Ino hampir tiba di tempat yang ia tuju. Ia mulai kembali menarik pistol-pistolnya.

" _Mind art_ ," desisnya sambil melompat ke atas meja. Ia segera mengarahkan dua moncong pistolnya pada dua bos di bawah tempatnya berdiri, yang kini sudah mulai mengangkat pistol mereka sendiri. " _steal,_ " Lanjut Ino cepat.

 _Bam Bam!_

Mereka terlihat linglung, lalu terjatuh.

" _Piiuuhh_." Ino sempat menghembuskan nafas sebelum kembali membalik badan.

Ia menekukkan alisnya saat melihat dua zombi sedang menerjang sang vampir, selagi lelaki itu tengah memukul mundur, melempar dan membanting beberapa orang yang masih berpenampilan manusia. Sementara, sekitar tiga perempat penghuni ruangan sudah tersungkur di lantai, sambil mengerang, mengaduh dan memekik kesakitan. Sisanya sedang berteriak panik atau ketakutan melihat kawan mereka mendadak berubah bentuk.

Lalu disadari Ino, pedang yang sedang digenggam Sasuke sedang mulai teraliri chakranya yang berwarna ungu. Barangkali, hal itu lah yang mengubah fisik pemburu yang bersentuhan dengan chakranya itu menjadi sosok zombi. Jika dibiarkan, akan lebih banyak lagi pemburu yang bertransformasi menjadi makhluk mengerikan tersebut.

Ino menghela nafas. Semua ini harus segera dibereskan. Kemudian ia mengangkat kedua pistolnya ke atas, " _Mind art, wide area_ -" rapalnya. " _memory mess_."

 _BAM!_

Sedetik selanjutnya, sebuah lingkar sihir berukuran sedang muncul di langit-langit ruangan, dan segera melesatkan sinar-sinar sebesar peluru dan menghantam seluruh orang di tempat itu, zombi atau pun manusia, baik yang masih sadar atau pun yang sudah terkapar.

Semua tumbang. Ingatan mereka terdistorsi. Tugas si penyihir selesai.

Selanjutnya, Ino membiarkan Sasuke yang mengurusi sisanya. Perempuan itu menjatuhkan dirinya untuk duduk di pinggiran meja. Menyaksikan Sasuke menebas satu per satu aliran chakra para pemburu dengan gerakan cepat.

Sambil masih menontoni sang vampir, Ino menyimpan kembali pistol-pistolnya ke dalam wadah. Musuh-musuhnya kini mulai bersenjata. Telat sedikit saja kulit mulusnya bisa terluka. Terlebih, jumlah mereka makin bertambah banyak. Perempuan itu menarik nafas. Rasanya ini semakin gila saja.

Ino mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah meja lain. Sejumlah bungkusan cokelat, beberapa dus dan setumpuk uang tunai di dalam koper sedang berserakan di atasnya. Tapi semua itu sama sekali tak menarik minatnya.

Ino kembali menengok pada Sasuke, yang kini tangah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Puas?" tanya si perempuan.

"Lumayan," sahut Sasuke.

 _Lumayan_? Ulang Ino dalam hati, merutuk sambil berdecih sendiri. Dilihatnya, kini sang vampir sedang menebasi kulit dua pimpinan kelompok gangster yang sedang terkulai di lantai itu. Lalu Sasuke berjalan mendekati meja yang berisi dus dan barang-barang lainnya. Si perempuan turun dari meja, mengikuti.

"Mau diapakan?" tanya Ino.

"Dibakar," jawab Sasuke.

Ino yakin _sharingan_ lelaki itu masih berpendar merah dibawah lapisan lensa kontak hitamnya.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini. Jika ada yang menyadari orang-orang di gedung ini semuanya pingsan, pasti akan terjadi keributan," tutur si penyihir.

Sasuke hanya menyahut. "Hn." Namun ia belum bergerak, fokusnya masih diletakkan pada gundukan _drugs_ di atas meja. Membuat Ino lagi-lagi memutar mata.

"Jadi semua barang itu sudah tercampur dengan ramuan alkemis?" Karena mulai bosan, Ino bertanya saja.

Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Lantas mengapa para alkemis itu menyebarkannya sampai seniat ini? Seluruh dunia dipenuhi orang yang terkontaminasi ramuan itu sekarang. Apa untungnya?"

Kali ini Sasuke bicara. "Mereka putus asa. Setelah sekitar satu abad tak menemukan keberadaan kaum kami, sepertinya para alkemis mulai putus harapan sehingga nekat mengedarkan ramuan itu secara besar-besaran ke seluruh dunia. Berencana membentuk pasukan untuk memburu Uchiha."

"Hooo," komentar Ino. Ia melihat Sasuke mulai mengangkat pedangnya.

Sang vampir baru hendak melakukan sesuatu pada benda-benda itu, saat ia mendengar suara rusuh bergerak mendekat. Sejurus kemudian, sekumpulan orang menyerbu masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil semuanya menodongkan pistol.

"Angkat tangan kalian!" teriak salah seorang dari mereka.

Sang vampir dan penyihir membalik badan. Ino melebarkan _aquamarine_ nya. Ia segera menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang juga sedang tampak terkejut.

"Kelompok gangster lain?" tanya Ino kaget. "Pemburu?" bisiknya lagi. Yang pasti orang-orang itu tidak tampak seperti sekumpulan polisi.

"Bukan pemburu," jawab Sasuke.

Ino semakin melebarkan netra birunya. "Apa ini jebakan?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia pun tidak tahu.

"Kubilang angkat tangan kalian!" bentak perempuan berkulit gelap yang sebelumnya berteriak, sambil mengisyaratkan anak buahnya untuk mulai memasuki ruangan. Mereka masih menodongkan pistol. "Jatuhkan senjata!"

Ino menghela nafas dalam. Lima detik selanjutnya, dengan tak disangka-sangka, perempuan bermanik biru itu mulai mengangkat kedua tangannya. Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah sang penyihir, _onyx_ nya melebar.

"Terlalu banyak," gumam Ino, menyadari tatapan protes Sasuke. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Sebaiknya kita menyerah saja untuk sekarang."

Sasuke memandangnya lurus untuk beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya ia pun melemparkan pedangnya jatuh ke lantai di depan mereka.

Seorang lelaki berkulit gelap segera melangkah ke depan. Dengan hati-hati ia mengambil pedang hitam tersebut. Setelah orang-orang itu yakin tangkapan mereka tidak akan melawan, dua orang laki-laki dan perempuan berkulit gelap tadi kembali melangkah maju.

Mereka, dan anggota lainnya sempat tercengang melihat keadaan orang-orang yang sedang terkapar dalam ruangan itu. Lalu pandangan mereka kembali diarahkan pada Sasuke dan Ino. Sesaat, mata mereka melontarkan tatapan takjub sekaligus tidak percaya.

"Kalian yang melakukan ini?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

Sasuke tak menjawab, Ino hanya mengedikkan bahu. Saat sepasang orang berkulit gelap tadi bisa melihat sosok Sasuke dan Ino lebih jelas, mereka kembali terpaku dengan mata yang melebar. Keduanya sempat saling menoleh dan bertukar pandang. Lalu mata mereka kembali tertuju pada sosok si perempuan, masih memasang raut tercengang.

Ino hanya menaikkan pelipisnya. Barangkali mereka hanya kagum dengan penampilannya. Seperti biasa.

Perempuan berkulit gelap itu berdehem, lalu memerintahkan anak buahnya lagi. "Bawa mereka."

Empat orang mengangguk dan maju ke depan. Dua orang menghampiri Ino, hendak memeriksa tubuhnya, tapi dua orang itu pun sempat ikut tercengang.

"Jangan sentuh aku," ujar Ino, ketus. Anehnya, dua orang tersebut hanya mengangguk, dan menurut. Ino mengerutkan dahinya.

Selanjutnya, sepasang vampir dan penyihir yang identitasnya belum ketahuan itu... ditawan tanpa melakukan perlawanan.

.

.

.

"Kita bisa mengurusi mereka, kenapa kau menyerah begitu saja?" protes Sasuke lagi.

Kini keduanya sedang duduk di jok belakang mobil yang sedang membawa mereka pergi entah kemana. Tangan diborgol.

"Kita sudah 'memingsankan' terlalu banyak orang. Kau ingin aku menidurkan satu kota ini? lihat mereka ada banyak sekali," bela Ino. "Lagipula kau bilang mereka manusia biasa."

"Bukan berarti kita boleh lengah," tukas si lelaki.

"Kita bisa kabur kapan saja. Lagipula, kau tidak penasaran kita akan dibawa kemana?" ujar si perempuan.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Memang benar. Mereka bisa mendapatkan informasi lain jika terus mengikuti sekenario ini. Tetapi, ia hanya tidak suka jika harus berakting tunduk pada perlakuan manusia seperti saat ini.

"Lagipula, kenapa kau sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangan mereka?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak tahu. Aku hanya tidak menyadarinya," jawab Sasuke tak acuh. Ia sendiri kebingungan mengenai masalah itu.

Ino mengernyit. Apa _sharingan_ sang vampir bermasalah lagi?

Beberapa puluh menit terlewat.

Vampir dan penyihir itu digiring memasuki sebuah gedung tinggi lain.

Ino merengut. Sarang gangster lagi?

Mereka dibawa memasuki lift. Lalu ditempatkan pada sebuah ruangan yang tampak seperti ruang pribadi milik seseorang. Sebuah lukisan besar bergambar naga berkepala kembar menggantung di dinding di atas meja kerja. Tapi tak ada orang yang sedang menduduki meja tersebut.

Sasuke dan Ino didudukan di sofa.

"Bisa tolong lepaskan borgol kami sekarang?" ujar Ino. "Kami tidak akan macam-macam."

Salah seorang dari pria yang mengantar mereka tampak terkesiap saat mendapati perempuan itu bicara padanya.

"Umm maaf, itu tidak bisa nona. Hanya bos yang boleh memutuskan," ujar pria itu, entah mengapa terdengar sopan. Lalu ia cepat-cepat melangkah pergi.

 _Well_ , Ino sudah memprediksi akan mendapat jawaban seperti itu sih. Hanya mencoba.

"Kau mengenal mereka?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ha?" Ino menoleh.

"Mereka tampak patuh padamu."

Ino sempat mengerutkan dahi untuk tiga detik, lalu mendengus geli. "Jika begitu aku tak akan diborgol seperti ini kan?" Ia mengangkat tangannya yang sedang ditawan.

Sasuke kembali meluruskan kepala. Itu benar. Hanya saja, sikap orang-orang itu tampak janggal.

Ino mengerutkan dahi lagi ketika melihat para pria mulai berbaris rapi dan berjejer berhadapan dari arah pintu masuk sampai di depan sofa yang sedang ia duduki. Seperti sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Namun sang vampir dan penyihir tampak tenang-tenang saja. Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, mereka tinggal bergerak.

Sementara itu di luar ruangan, sekelompok orang sedang berjalan melewati lorong menuju ruangan tersebut.

"Semuanya pingsan?" tanya seorang wanita dengan nada angkuh. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Maaf kami tidak tahu," jawab perempuan berkulit cokelat. "Saat datang ke gedung itu, semua orang di sana sudah terkapar hilang kesadaran. Kami bahkan lebih terkejut lagi saat memasuki ruangan pertemuan."

"Hanya oleh dua orang, huh?" gumam si wanita, yang berpenampilan seperti bos mereka. "Dan keduanya sedang ada di ruanganku sekarang?"

Perempuan berkulit cokelat itu mengangguk.

"Tapi _Nee-sama_ ," Kini lelaki yang juga berkulit cokelat mulai ikut bicara. Si wanita menoleh ke arahnya. "Penampilan salah satu dari mereka... percis menyerupai dirimu," ungkapnya.

Wanita berambut _blonde_ pendek itu dibuat mengangkat satu alis pirangnya.

.

.

 _Deg_.

Ino mendadak menegakkan punggungnya. Ia mengedarkan pandang. Udara di ruangan itu tiba-tiba bergolak, menciptakan lesitan-lesitan angin di berbagai sudut. Orang-orang disana langsung dibuat keheranan. Bagaimana bisa angin berhembus di dalam ruangan tertutup itu?

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke, menyadari perubahan suasana tersebut.

Ino tak menjawab, melainkan hanya menghela nafas. Ia berusaha menenangkan kembali kondisi fikirannya. Meski jantungnya kini tengah berdegup kencang.

"Seseorang datang," sahut Ino pada akhirnya. Sesaat tadi, ia merasakan sensornya aktif. Namun kini suasana sudah kembali tenang.

Benar.

Sesaat kemudian, daun pintu terbuka.

Seorang wanita memakai setelan _blazer_ dengan rok span pendek selutut berwarna hitam memasuki ruangan, diikuti oleh dua orang berkulit gelap dan beberapa bawahannya yang lain mengekor di belakangnya.

"SELAMAT DATANG, _NEE-SAMA_!" sambut semua pria di sana sambil membungkuk.

Wanita berambut pirang bergaya _medium bob_ dan bermata biru cerah itu memberi respon dengan sebuah anggukan. "Kalian tidak membuat masalah kan?"

"TENTU TIDAK, _NEE-SAMA_!" jawab mereka lagi.

"Bagus," ujar si wanita, melenggang dengan tangan bersidekap.

Ino hanya mengerjap dengan mulut sedikit menganga ketika melihat wanita itu berjalan menghampirinya. Sementara si wanita, langsung memelankan langkah ketika akhirnya ia bisa melihat keberadaan Ino. Mata birunya melebar perlahan.

Sepasang _aqua_ dan _azure_ berpandangan. Sampai bos wanita itu berhenti berjalan.

"Kau..." gumamnya, masih terpaku di tempat. Ino pun masih diam.

Setelah berkedip beberapa kali, si wanita melirik ke arah Sasuke. Ia mengerutkan dahi.

"Lepaskan perempuan itu," titahnya, saat ia kembali menempatkan pandangannya pada Ino.

Anak buahnya sempat saling berpandangan, jelas dibuat heran. Namun dua detik kemudian mereka menurut dan mulai membuka belenggu di tangan Ino. Tetapi lengan Sasuke masih dibiarkan terborgol.

"Bawa dia, lalu tinggalkan kami." Bos wanita itu kembali memerintah. Beberapa anak buahnya mengangguk lalu mulai menghampiri Sasuke.

Ino sempat memprotes. "Tungggu, dia datang bersamaku—"

"Aku hanya perlu bicara denganmu," potong sang pimpinan.

Ino mengernyit. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sudah beranjak berdiri. Lelaki itu hanya memberi sebuah anggukan, sebelum akhirnya dibawa meninggalkan ruangan.

Tak perlu menunggu lama sampai ruangan tersebut dikosongkan, hanya menyisakan dua orang perempuan berpenampilan sama, yang sedang saling menatap canggung. Kemudian, wanita berponi pirang yang dijuluki _Nee-sama_ oleh anak buahnya itu mulai mendudukan diri di sebrang sofa yang sedang diduduki tamunya. Ia duduk tegak dengan kaki dilipat.

Wanita itu berdehem, lalu mulai bersuara. "Katakan, apa kau juga seorang Yamanaka?"

.

.

Firasat sang penyihir benar. Ino kini sedang berhadapan dengan kerabatnya yang lain. Seorang Yamanaka bernama Samui.

"Kau ketua dari sekelompok gangster?" Ino bertanya, seakan masih belum bisa percaya. "Itu hebat."

Beberapa saat sebelumnya, mereka telah melakukan sedikit perbincangan. Tak disangka, setelah mengetahui identitasnya, perlakuan si wanita pada Ino berubah menjadi lebih ramah. Barangkali, karena mereka adalah saudara?

"Aku menyebut ini sebagai perusahaan bisnis," ralat Samui, mengacu pada gedung milik mereka.

Ino hanya menatapnya lurus. Oke, kamuflase yang bagus. Karena dilihat dari mana pun, Ino hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa mereka adalah sekelompok mafia.

"Aku tak percaya bisa menemukan seorang Yamanaka di sini." Samui kembali berkata.

"Aku lebih tidak percaya kau bisa memilih untuk hidup sebagai pemimpin dari sekelompok gangster," sahut Ino.

"Sudah kubilang kami menyebutnya sebagai _family,_ " ralat Samui lagi.

"Baiklah, bos dari _family_ yang beranggotakan sekumpulan manusia," ujar Ino lagi. "Apa mereka tahu bahwa kau adalah seorang penyihir?"

"Kurasa tidak," sahut Samui.

Ino memandangnya, "Itu berarti kau masih menyembunyikan identitasmu untuk berbaur hidup bersama mereka," gumamnya, lalu ia kembali bertanya. "Apa kau tidak membenci mereka, para manusia itu?"

Samui menghela nafas. "Kita tidak punya pilihan lain kan? Kau tahu bahwa sebagai seorang Yamanaka, kita harus berusaha hidup berdampingan dengan manusia agar identitas kita tetap terjaga. Namun kita pun masih bisa memilih, ingin terus hidup dalam persembunyian atau berada di puncak. Aku lebih memilih berada di sini, memimpin mereka. Karena dengan begini, sembarangan orang tidak akan bisa menemuiku."

Ino terdiam untuk sejenak. Itu memang benar. Bersembunyi di puncak kasta manusia bisa membuat hidup seorang Yamanaka menjadi lebih aman. Barangkali, ini lah yang sempat disinggung oleh Minato. Bahwa kini, jalan dan tujuan hidup Yamanaka memang telah berbeda-beda.

"Lagipula, kenapa kau mempermasalahkan perihal itu?" lanjut Samui bertanya. "Kulihat kau sendiri pun ber _partne_ r dengan manusia."

Ino sempat mengerjap, lalu ia teringat pada Sasuke. "Ah," gumamnya. Pasti Samui menduga bahwa lelaki itu adalah manusia.

"Apa dia tahu kau adalah seorang penyihir?" Samui membalikkan pertanyaan tersebut padanya.

Ino hanya menggeleng, sambil sedikit tersenyum kikuk. Instingnya mengatakan untuk tidak memberitahu mengenai identitas asli Sasuke, karena bisa menimbulkan keributan.

"Jika begitu kita sama," ujar Samui, melempar padang 'kau tak perlu memprotes apapun'.

"Baiklah. Kembali pada urusan mengapa kau dibawa kesini." Penyihir bersurai pirang pendek itu menutup pembicaraan sebelumnya. "Jika seorang penyihir yang melakukan penyerangan pada dua kelompok itu, semua bisa jadi masuk akal. Tetapi, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?"

Ino mengerjap lagi saat ia kembali diingatkan akan sesuatu. Bukannya menjawab, ia malah balik bertanya. "Apa kelompok kalian juga menjalankan bisnis di bidang narkoba?"

Ino merasa perlu melontarkan pertanyaan ini. Jika Samui dan _family-_ nya terlibat dalam bisnis tersebut, sebaik apapun wanita penyihir itu, ia akan menjadi musuh sang vampir.

Samui mengerutkan dahi. "Tidak," sangkalnya. "Justru kami bergerak untuk mengincar dua kelompok itu agar bisa menghancurkan bisnis mereka yang sudah merajalela di negeri ini."

"Ah, begitu," lega Ino. Rasanya ia bisa langsung mempercayainya. Kini ia paham alasan mengapa tidak ada orang yang terkontaminasi sebagai pemburu di antara anak buah wanita itu. Mereka memang bersih. "Tapi kenapa?"

"Terlalu banyak kejahatan yang disebabkan oleh barang-barang haram itu. Aku tidak bisa diam saja karena ini mengganggu keberlangsungan _family_ ku." Jelas Samui. "Lantas apa tujuanmu menyerang mereka?" Ia mengulang pertanyaannya.

Ino sempat terdiam, menimbang jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan. Ia bisa langsung tahu wanita penyihir itu bukanlah ancaman seperti yang pernah diperingatkan oleh Minato, karena dari cara Samui memperlakukannya sekarang. Ino jadi merasa ia sedang diterima di sini.

"Untuk alasan yang sama denganmu. Kami berencana untuk membasmi peredaran barang haram tersebut." Akhirnya Ino memberikan alasan yang paling lumrah.

Manik biru cerah Samui menyipit. "Kenapa kau tertarik untuk itu?"

Kali ini Ino menghela nafas. "Aku tidak terlalu yakin. Namun aku mendengar narkoba tersebut mengandung sejenis campuran ramuan yang dapat merusak jalur energi. Secara tidak langsung itu akan mempengaruhi persediaan aura alam yang kita butuhkan. Lagipula, akan berbahaya jika sampai kaum kita mengkonsumsinya."

 _Well_ , Ino tidak berbohong kan? Hanya sedikit menyamarkan mengenai keberadaan alkemis dan pemburu.

"Maksudmu, ramuan chakra?"

Ino terkesiap. "Kau tahu?"

Dilihatnya Samui mengangguk. "Aku pun pernah mendengar kabar mengenai itu. Bahkan sindikat mafia sampai membentuk jaringan kerjasama dengan sekelompok pengusaha yang bertanggung jawab membuatnya."

"Pembuatnya, apa maksudmu?" Ino semakin kaget. Alkemis kah?

"Hmm, aku tidak menyangka akan membicarakan seputar masalah ini," ujar Samui. Ia sempat melirik arlojinya. "Ini sedikit rumit."

Ino menaikkan alis.

"Mampirlah ke kediamanku," pungkas pimpinan _family_ itu. "Aku akan menjelaskannya di sana."

x x x

Ino mengedarkan safirnya untuk mengamati seluruh penjuru lorong yang berwarna putih. Pilar-pilar dan tembok marmer berdiri kokoh sebagai sekat antar ruangan. Langit-langitnya tinggi dengan lantai berwarna _navy_.

Kini Ino sedang berada di dalam mansion kediaman Samui dan _family_ -nya.

Perempuan itu melangkah perlahan, mengikuti jejak seorang wanita yang tengah memandunya.

"Dimana Sasuke?" Ino bertanya. Ia belum menemukan sosok si lelaki semenjak mereka dipisahkan.

"Manusia yang bersamamu itu?" Samui sedikit menengok. "Kurasa dia telah diantarkan ke ruangannya."

Ino melontarkan tatapan curiga.

"Tenang saja. Karena dia datang bersamamu, maka kujamin lelaki itu tidak akan diperlakukan buruk." Samui meyakinkan.

Ino menimbang sejenak, lalu memutuskan untuk percaya. Jika sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi, ia yakin Sasuke pasti akan bergerak dan segera mendatanginya. Jika hal tersebut tidak terjadi, berarti semua memang sedang baik-baik saja.

"Lantas, kita mau kemana?" lontar Ino.

"Ada tempat yang harus kau kunjungi sebelum kita mulai melanjutkan perbincangan tadi," ujar Samui.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berkelok untuk memasuki sebuah ruangan berpintu kayu besar. "Sampai," ujarnya.

Ino mengerutkan dahi, namun ia tetap mengikuti.

Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sebuah ruangan luas berdinding putih dan berlantai kayu seperti sebuah aula besar. Dua orang anak buah Samui sedang menunggu di dalam. Seorang lelaki dan perempuan berkulit gelap yang sudah pernah Ino temui sebelumnya. Dua orang tersebut segera menghampiri tempat dua wanita berambut pirang yang baru memasuki ruangan itu.

Perempuan berambut merah gelap dan lelaki berambut abu silver itu membungkuk sopan, lalu menyerahkan sebilah pedang kepada Samui.

"Karui dan Omoi, _bodyguard_ ku," ujar Samui memperkenalkan. Kemudian ia mengambil bilah pedang yang disodorkan padanya tersebut. Sementara Ino dan dua orang itu sempat bertukar salam.

"Kami telah menyiapkan apa yang kau minta, _Nee-sama,_ " ujar Karui.

"Bagus. Sekarang tinggalkan kami," titah Samui. Mereka mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan ruangan.

Ino masih berdiri keheranan.

"Ini adalah tempat anggota _family_ berlatih bela diri." Samui mulai menjelaskan, sembari memandu Ino berjalan ke pusat ruangan.

Ino mengelilingkan pandang. Ia cukup takjub pada Samui, karena kerabatnya itu dapat memiliki semua fasilitas ini. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya, bahwa seorang penyihir dapat hidup dengan cara seperti ini, sebagai pimpinan gangster? Tetapi entah bagaimana cara Samui mendapatkan semua ini, Ino tidak berminat bertanya. Hanya saja ia jadi penasaran, pengendalian fikiran... kah?

" _Well_ , sekarang mari kita mulai."

Ucapan Samui tersebut membuat Ino kembali menaruh perhatiannya pada wanita itu. Namun, alangkah terkejutnya Ino saat ia mendapati si wanita kini sedang menerjang ke arahnya, sambil menghunus bilah pedang di tangannya.

Dengan cekatan, Ino segera melompat mundur satu meter ke belakang.

Samui menyeringai. "Refleks yang bagus," komentarnya.

Ino mengernyit. "Apa yang kau lakukan tiba-" Tetapi Samui kembali menyerangnya dengan pedang masih terangkat, berniat menebasnya.

Ino kembali mengelak. Ia berputar cepat membelakangi wanita itu dan berhasil menghempas lengan si wanita, membuat pedangnya terbanting ke lantai.

Namun Samui bergerak tak kalah cepat, ia segera melempar kembali pedang itu ke atas menggunakan kakinya. Tangannya kembali menangkap pedang berbilah putih itu. sedetik kemudian, ia melompat dan menukikkan senjatanya tepat ke arah Ino.

Si perempuan mendecak. Rupanya wanita itu sedang serius menyerangnya. Ino tidak akan sempat untuk mengelak lagi. Ia segera menarik kedua pistolnya.

 _TRANG!_

Kedua macam senjata besi itu saling beradu.

Ino memblokade mata pedang samui dengan menyilangkan kedua badan pistolnya.

Samui melebarkan mata, sedikit kaget saat melihat bentuk dari _soul weapon_ milik si perempuan. _Sepasang pistol?_ Lalu ia segera menarik pedangnya, dan kembali menebaskannya ke arah samping tubuh Ino yang sedang tidak terjaga.

Penyihir perempuan berambut pirang panjang kembali mengelit. Ia menangkis serangan itu dengan menggunakan badan pistolnya lagi. Kedua macam senjata besi berbeda bentuk itu kembali saling menahan. Namun kali ini Samui tidak segera menarik bilah pedangnya, melainkan membiarkan badan senjatanya itu terus mendorong batang pistol milik lawannya.

Ino mulai tersudut, tapi ia masih bisa menahannya.

" _Harden,_ " gumam Samui tiba-tiba.

 _Prang._

Sebuah lingkar sihir berwarna merah muncul, disertai dengan dorongan yang sangat kuat dari _soul weapon_ sang penyihir wanita.

Ino berjengit, merasakan dirinya dipukul mundur oleh dorongan berkekuatan besar. Ia segera melentingkan tubuhnya ke belakang untuk melakukan kayang, mengapitkan satu pistolnya di mulut lalu tubuhnya meroda dengan bertumpu pada ke satu tangan.

Saat Ino kembali berpijak di kedua kakinya, ia melihat Samui telah kembali memulai serangannya. Penyihir wanita berambut pirang pendek itu kembali menerjang Ino dengan mengacungkan bilah pedangnya.

Kali ini Ino memilih untuk tidak menghindar. Ia mulai menodongkan satu pistolnya ke arah depan, lalu merapal. " _Mind art, freeze!"_

 _Bam!_

Setelah lingkar magis berwarna biru yang dirilis Ino berhenti berpendar, perempuan itu melihat tubuh Samui telah membeku.

 _Klontang._

Pedangnya terjatuh.

Ino terengah. Ia mulai menurunkan pistolnya, sambil melangkah menghampiri tempat si wanita. Safirnya menatap tajam wajah wanita itu. "Kau seorang _Enhance_ r," yakinnya.

Ino menghela nafas sejenak. Lalu manik birunya kembali meruncing pada sosok kerabatnya itu.

"Jelaskan apa maksudnya ini?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung.**

* * *

Status SasuIno saat ini : Mereka tidak memiliki hubungan. Mereka hanya saling membutuhkan . . dan menginginkan (?)

Mungkin di sini aku membuat Samui menjadi OOC karena aku gak terlalu hafal sifatnya.

Chap ini _action_ nya kentel ya? Setelah chap kemarin bermanis-manis ria XD _but_ plis _bear with it_ , ini demi keberlangsungan cerita. Tapi aku nyelipin sedikit bumbu romensnya kok muehehe. Sejauh ini GIMANA KOMENTARNYA?

Oya, mengenai bos wanita pimpinan gangster itu, aku terinspirasi dari webtoon _Dear, only you dont know,_ berasa keren aja soalnya _._ Sedangkan mengenai _family_ mafia, dari Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

 **Thanks udah baca. Revieeew lagiii yaak. Aku senang bisa berkenalan dan berbincang dengan kalian lewat fanfic ini. :)**

* * *

 **-Kolom balas review reader yang tidak login-**

 **koalasabo** : itu lagu anak gembala yang dimodifikasi ya kan ya kaaan? hahaha makasih loohh aku sampai mikir dulu lahhh ulalala syalalala~ dari awal sasu emg udh seneng meluk-meluk ino kan? kalo ga salah dr chap 3. Tapi makin sini makin intens dengan bumbu2 romans dan nafsu (?) akhirnya melejit di chap 10 wkwkwk Soalnya mereka udah sama-sama mengalami rasanya kehilangan di chap 9, jadi romensnya meroket deh (?) Wkwk ah tapi si sasu mah doyan aja sih, atau vika yg doyan bikin adegan gitu (?) ppffttt idk. Oya, makasih doanya. Aamiin. Semoga kamu juga bisa terus senang baca cerita ini yaa~

Nih buat koala-chan, aku update blendxblond lagi. Mumpung lagi ada senggang lol Daripada ntar diprotes lagi kalo up therapy dulu :p

 **JelLyFisH** : hahaha tapi kalo otakku melayang-layang terus ntar cerita ini gak abis-abis dong. Aku juga harus menyesuaikan sama alurnya, tapi aku usahain biar sasu stay cool tp tetep bisa bikin melting.

 **Azzura yamanaka** : awalnya aku pengen menggambarkan turki loh (?) wkwk tapi negeri super indah, aman dan damai itu emang bener2 ada di suatu tempat *menurut sebuah artikel yang pernah aku baca* iyaa aku harus sesuaikan romens sama alur ceritanya biar sinkron jadi ga bisa terus2an hot ntar pada bosan? Wkwk btw, di chap ini udh muncul lg tuh scene kiss nya, hot enough?

Ooowh, itu prolog chap 1 ya? itu maksudnya mereka cuma akting di depan orang2 yg liat mereka tinggal bareng, tapi aku ga nyeritain mereka tunangan dan kiss loh. Hanya sekedar cerita pengantar saat mereka awal2 tinggal bareng, masih sering cekcok, sebelum end of flashback di chap 4. Maaf kalo ga jelas yaa hiks

 **sasuino23** : iyaa haha makin gregetin deh mereka. Okee makasih, stay reading juga yaak XD

 **Wilzania** : makasiiih loh udah sukaaa hihi okeey diusahakan, baca terus juga yaah~

 **Komengtator** : sasu nakal pake banget! Wkwk maaf ya aku bikin ino gak pekaan disini, sasu pun masih gengsian jadi romensnya mereka . . tunggu mengalir saja XD sama-sama makasih juga yaa udah baca sama nyempetin review, iyaa pastinya vika senang, greget pake ketawa-ketawa pas bacain komentar-komentar dari readers. Bisa tau apa yg kalian fikirkan jadi bikin aku semangat untuk terus berkhayal looohh. Jadi repiyu lagi yaa hehehe *maunya*

 **xoxo** : aku juga kecemplung sama pesonaahnyaah sasukeh sejak lamaaa XD

 **amayy** : haai welcome back! Gapapa yang penting baca terus yaak~ ditunggu reviewnya lagi hehe okaaay

(panjang ya? tapi aslian seneng loh bisa ngobrol sama kalian ehehe) mari ngobrol lagiiiih

 **See you in next chap.**

* * *

 **Updated : 03/12/16**

 **"Just do it even if it suck, and you lack."**

 **(VikaKyura)**


	12. Chapter 12 - duel

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : RUSH! SasuIno. Fantasy content. Action detected. Adventure alert. Romance desired. OOC.**

Chapter ini memuat teori dan berita yang bersifat fiktif belaka. Tak ada maksud untuk menyinggung pihak mana pun. Semua informasi murni ditulis untuk kepentingan cerita dan kesenangan author semata.

* * *

 **BLEND X BOND**

 **Perpaduan X Ikatan**

 _\- duel -_

"Kau lebih dulu bertemu dan mengikat kontrak denganku. Selama itu, kau adalah milikku." Klaim Sasuke seenaknya.

* * *

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

Tanya Yamanaka Ino pada penyihir wanita yang tubuhnya sedang membeku kaku di hadapannya.

Samui mengerjap. "Kau, seorang _Enchanter_?" gumamnya, benar-benar tercengang.

Rupanya sihir Ino hanya membekukan pergerakan wanita itu saja, sedangkan inderanya yang lain masih tetap bisa berfungsi.

Ino tidak merasa perlu untuk menjawab pertanyaan kerabatnya itu. Alih-alih hanya memicingkan mata untuk mengamati Samui.

Barusan tadi ia mendapat serangan mendadak dari penyihir bertipe _Enhancer_ itu. Ino yakin itulah keahlian Samui, ditinjau dari kemampuannya untuk menambahkan kekuatan pada _soul weapon_ nya. Disamping itu, setelah bertarung dengannya, Ino menyadari bahwa pimpinan _family_ tersebut juga mampu untuk memanipulasi dan menyembunyikan hawa keberadaannya.

Ino menodongkan pistol hitamnya pada pangkal dahi Samui, seraya bertanya lagi. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja menyerangku?"

Samui hanya mengatupkan mulutnya. _Azure_ nya mengerjap tak percaya. Masih mematung dengan nafas yang juga menderu, wanita itu berkata, "Maaf. Aku hanya ingin mengecek kemampuanmu." Ungkapnya. "Aku ingin tahu tipe sihirmu." Tambahnya cepat.

Ino memicingkan mata, memandang tajam wanita itu.

Dengan tubuh yang masih tidak bisa digerakkan, bos _family_ itu melanjutkan. "Kau telah berhasil melumpuhkan dua kelompok gangster, membuatku penasaran dan ingin melihat sendiri bagaimana cara kerja bakatmu."

Ino tetap menatap lurus Samui dengan pandangan menilik. Tidak dapat mempercayainya begitu saja. "Jangan bercanda. Tadi kau benar-benar berniat membunuhku." Gertaknya, masih menempelkan moncong pistolnya di dahi Samui.

Si wanita menelan ludah. "Kau tidak akan mengeluarkan bakatmu jika aku tidak menyerang dengan serius." Belanya. "Aku pun ragu jika kau bersedia memberitahu tipe sihirmu begitu saja."

Ino masih melempar tatapan sinis.

"Percayalah padaku. Aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkan sihir seorang _Enchanter._ Aku tak akan bertindak macam-macam lagi. _"_ Tambah Samui, "Jadi, mari hentikan ini."

Ino menatapnya sejenak. Menimbang. Seenaknya saja wanita itu memulai dan menghentikan masalah ini begitu saja. Bagaimana kalau tubuhnya sampai terluka karena tebasan pedang tadi?

Tapi akhirnya Ino menghela nafas cuek.

"Oke." Perempuan berambut pirang panjang itu menurunkan batang pistolnya dari dahi Samui. Lalu menelusurkannya ke sepanjang garis pipi wanita itu sampai ke lengannya. "Tapi menyerangku seperti itu bukanlah tanpa harga. Seharusnya kau bertanya saja." Cibirnya.

Samui meringis. Sepertinya, baru kali ini lagi ada yang berani memperlakukannya seperti itu. Biasanya ia selalu disegani, ditakuti, dan dipatuhi. Semua orang tunduk padanya. "Aku akan membayarnya dengan informasi yang kau butuhkan." Tawarnya segera.

"Hmm," Ino mulai menarik senjatanya. "Tapi jika kau melakukan penyerangan tiba-tiba seperti itu lagi," Ia sempat meniup moncong pistolnya, sebelum mengembalikan senjatanya itu ke dalam wadah. "Kupastikan seluruh _family_ ini tidak akan mengingatmu." Ucapnya, dengan nada mengancam.

Samui mengernyit. Ia paham itu bukan sekedar ancaman kosong. "Kau bisa memengang kata-kataku." Ujarnya.

Ino tersenyum menang, masih berdiri sejajar dengan wanita itu. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Jadi, silahkan bercerita." Ujar Ino. "Mengenai ramuan chakra itu dan jaringan pembuatnya."

Samui masih terpaku, "Tapi tubuhku-"

"Efeknya berlaku untuk tiga puluh menit." Ino menyeringai.

"A-apa kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu?" Samui mulai panik. "Jika anak buahku melihat . . ," ia menelan ludah, "Lagipula kita tidak bisa membicarakan masalah itu di tempat sembarangan." _Keukeuh_ nya.

Ino memandang wanita berambut pirang pendek itu dengan tatapan datar. Selain tidak mau mendapat konsekwensi atas perbuatannya, sedikit diberi hukuman seperti ini saja dia masih mengeluh, eh? Lantas Ino hanya menghembuskan nafas. Baiklah. Lagipula lebih cepat mendengarnya, akan lebih baik. Ino hanya butuh informasi, apa salahnya jika berkoordinasi saja untuk sekarang.

Maka, dengan gerakan cepat Ino menarik pistolnya lagi, kini yang berwarna putih. Lalu segera mengetukkan punggung kepala senjatanya itu pada tubuh si penyihir wanita yang sedang membeku. Ia bergumam, " _Repel."_

Secercah sinar biru dari lingkar sihir muncul sesaat, lalu kembali menghilang tersedot ke dalam badan pistol tersebut. Rupanya pistol Ino yang berbeda warna itu memiliki fungsi penolakan jika digunakan secara berlawanan.

Efek beku itu menghilang, membuat Samui nyaris tersungkur. Namun ia dapat menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak jatuh. Meski efek sihir sang _Enchanter_ masih belum hilang, karena kini seluruh tubuh si wanita terasa kesemutan.

Dengan terpogoh Samui segera mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan. Ia menarik nafas. "Terimakasih." Ujarnya lega.

"Kembali." Sahut Ino.

Mereka saling melempar tatapan 'tiada masalah di antara kita lagi, _deal_?'. Keduanya mengangguk sepakat.

Setelah Samui mengambil pedangnya yang terjatuh di lantai, ia segera menuntun Ino untuk pergi menuju ruangan pribadinya. Hendak menepati janji.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku berjumpa dengan seorang _Enchanter_. Seperti rumor yang beredar, bakatmu mengagumkan." Ujar Samui. Mereka baru saja tiba di ruangannya, kini sedang sama-sama melangkah menuju sofa.

" _Well, thanks._ Aku pun belum pernah bertemu dengan penyihir tipemu sebelumnya." Timpal Ino. Ia mengedarkan safir birunya untuk menilik keadaan kamar megah yang baru dimasukinya itu.

Samui terdiam sebentar. "Wajar saja jika sesama penyihir jarang berpapasan, karena kaum kita memang dipaksa untuk menyembunyikan diri." Si pemilik kamar mempersilakan tamunya duduk. Sejumlah jamuan telah tersedia di atas meja. "Bahkan, terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan seorang Yamanaka adalah sebelum _family_ ini terbentuk. Itu sebabnya aku cukup terkejut saat bertemu denganmu."

"Oh," Ino mengangguk paham. "Karenanya kau menjadi _excited_ , sampai menyerangku hanya untuk mengetahui tipe bakatku, huh?" sindirnya

Samui menyeringai kecil. "Aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali aku mengeluarkan sihirku seperti tadi. Lagipula, kita tidak bisa sembarangan melepas bakat. Tadi cukup menyenangkan."

Ino menaikkan alis. "Jadi kau menganggap penyerangan tadi sebagai kesempatan untuk merilis sihirmu, eh?"

Sepertinya, hanya wanita itu saja yang bersenang-senang, karena Ino sama sekali tidak menganggapnya lucu.

"Hm," Samui mengubah posisi duduknya, "Aku tidak bisa bertarung dengan manusia yang jelas berbeda level denganku, kan?" Ungkapnya, tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Kemampuan kaum kita dan mereka jelas tak sepadan."

Oke. Ino tahu bagaimana rasanya menahan diri untuk tidak memakai sihirnya. Terlebih, Samui tampak seperti penyihir _Enhancer_ tipe petarung, dilihat dari jenis _soul weapon_ nya yang berupa pedang. Sulit memang untuk mencari lawan yang setara. Kecuali jika wanita itu bisa menemukan pemburu yang sedang berubah menjadi zombi. Sayangnya, Ino tidak berniat membocorkan informasi tentang keberadaan mereka.

"Maka dari itu, aku tidak turun langsung untuk melawan dua kelompok berandal itu dan hanya mengutus anak buahku untuk menangkap mereka. Akan repot jika aku sampai kelepasan dan identitasku ketahuan. Lagipula, kita mempunyai batas stok aura." Tambah Samui.

"Ah, lantas bagaimana nasib dua kelompok itu setelah ini?" Ino jadi teringat.

"Dua kelompok besar yang telah kau lumpuhkan itu adalah targetku. Jadi biar aku yang mengurus mereka, kau tak perlu risau." Ujar _Nee-sama_ itu. "Kupastikan bisnis narkoba mereka lenyap sampai ke akarnya."

"Baguslah." Komentar Ino. Jika ada yang menangani ini, ia dan Sasuke jadi tak perlu repot lagi.

"Tapi," Samui memandang Ino penasaran. "Aku kagum padamu, sekaligus penasaran." Pujinya tiba-tiba.

Ino menautkan alis pirangnya lagi.

"Apa seorang _Enchanter_ mempunyai persediaan aura yang tidak terbatas?" tanya wanita itu.

"Hm?" Ino dibuat terheran untuk sejenak, kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Jika begitu, kau paham bahwa kita tidak bisa menggunakan persediaan aura dengan seenaknya kan? Lantas bagaimana bisa kau memutuskan untuk melumpuhkan semua orang di gedung itu? Mengeluarkan sihir sebanyak itu, seharusnya auramu sudah menipis sekarang."

Ah. Ino mengerjap. Tentu saja wanita penyihir itu akan penasaran dari mana asal aura yang ia pakai. Namun perempuan itu tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia mendapatkan isi ulang auranya dari sang vampir kan?

Menyikapi ini, Ino hanya tersenyum kikuk. "Aku tidak melumpuhkan semuanya. Sebagian besar dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Aku cuma membantu saja." Akhirnya ia berkata demikian saja.

Samui mengerutkan kening. "Manusia itu?" tanyanya.

Ino mengangguk. "Sebetulnya, dia lah otak dari invasi itu. Aku hanya menemaninya." _Well,_ bagian ini ia tidak mengada-ngada.

Samui tampak bingung. Setelah ditilik lebih lanjut, anak buahnya memang mengabarkan bahwa kemungkinan besar orang dalam gedung TKP tadi lumpuh akibat tebasan pedang di beberapa bagian tubuh mereka. Namun tetap saja, ekspresi si wanita menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan terhadap penuturan Ino barusan. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya lagi. "Manusia itu kuat? Lantas kau hanya dimanfaatkan olehnya saja?"

Ino tidak menjawab. Sedari awal, ia memang sering mempertanyakan tentang hal tersebut, dan sampai sekarang pun terkadang ia masih mempertanyakannya. Apa sebenarnya, hanya dirinya saja yang dimanfaatkan?

Selanjutnya, raut si wanita berubah dari keheranan menjadi serius. "Aku dengar jumlah _Enchanter_ sangatlah sedikit dan bakat kalian adalah sesuatu yang istimewa. Bukankah seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati dalam bergerak?"

Ino hanya menatapnya datar. Maka, wanita itu melanjutkan. "Lantas, bagaimana bisa kau ber _partner_ dengan seorang _manusia_ , bahkan sampai bertindak gegabah dengan menyerang kandang dua kelompok mafia itu? Hanya berdua saja. Lagipula, manusia tidak sepadan berpasangan denganmu." Tekannya.

Ino mengedikkan sebelah bahunya. "Dia bukan orang biasa. Sebaiknya kau tidak meremehkannya." Hanya itu komentar si perempuan.

Tetapi Samui tidak mengindahkan perkataan Ino. Ia menarik nafas. "Apa yang kau lakukan itu sungguh berbahaya, terutama bagi identitasmu. Para _Enchanter_ memang dikisahkan kuat, tapi jika kau sampai kehabisan aura, itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri." Nasihatnya.

Ino merespon dengan sebuah seringaian sambil melambaikan satu tangannya. "Aku sudah memperhitungkannya. Bisa kuatasi." Ucapnya, meyakinkan. "Jadi _Nee-san,_ bagaimana kau bisa tahu mengenai ramuan chakra itu? Aku menunggu penjelasanmu." Tambahnya cepat, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Samui terdiam sebentar. Ia kembali menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya aku pun tidak tahu banyak tentang itu. Kami sempat mencoba menyelidikinya, namun tidak lama. Informasi tentang itu sungguh tertutup rapat." Ungkapnya.

Ino merengut. "Bagaimana bisa?" herannya. "Pembuatnya pastilah semacam organisasi besar. Bagaimana bisa kabar mengenai itu sulit terendus? Bahkan oleh kelompok sebesar _family_ mu?" Ia sedikit merasa kecewa.

"Aku yakin mereka memiliki _backing_ dan _dekking_ yang kuat. Perdagangan narkoba biasanya terorganisir dengan baik dan terkoneksi dengan politik besar. Bahkan, bukan tidak mungkin jika sampai ada orang berpengaruh yang mendanai kegiatan mereka." Tutur Samui. "Maka dari itu, selalu tidak mudah untuk menghancurkan mereka. Kecuali jika bisa masuk dalam jaringan mereka, mungkin kau bisa mendapat sedikit info."

Ino merespon dengan melontar tatapan kaget. "Maksudmu, pemerintah bisa sampai terlibat juga?"

"Bisa jadi." Setuju Samui. "Politik adalah hal yang mengerikan. Berbeda dengan cara kerja mafia kriminal yang memang terang-terangan dipatok dengan imej buruk, para mafia politik itu bersembunyi dalam kedok 'orang bersih'. Mereka tidak mau turun tangan secara langsung, sehingga keberadaannya susah dilacak."

Ino mendengus paham. Masalah ini semakin rumit saja. Pantas saja Sasuke -yang notabene adalah seorang vampir serba bisa- sampai dibuat cukup kesulitan mengatasi alkemis. Rupanya dalang para pemburu itu memang bersembunyi di balik tembok yang cukup kuat.

"Nampaknya, kita mempunyai tujuan yang sama, untuk memberantas perdagangan narkoba di dunia." Ujar Samui. "Tak kusangka ada seorang Yamanaka yang memiliki misi sama denganku. Kita bisa saling membantu."

Mendengarnya, Ino kembali mendongak.

Samui melanjutkan, "Dengan kemampuan bakatmu dan pengaruhku, aku yakin bukan hal yang tidak mungkin lagi untuk menembus jaringan narkoba itu."

Ino menaikkan pelipisnya.

"Lagipula, akan berbahaya bila bergerak sendirian. Mari kita bergerak bersama. Kau akan aman disini." tambah si wanita.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ino.

Samui memandangnya tajam. "Tinggalah disini, Ino. Bergabunglah dengan _family_ ku."

Sontak Ino melebarkan manik birunya.

"Sebagai sesama Yamanaka, kita bisa hidup berdampingan. Mulai sekarang, kau bisa menjadi saudariku. Aku pun akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau tuju." Tawar wanita itu.

"Bagaimana?"

.

.

Ino menghela nafas dalam.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa penawaran pimpinan _family_ itu telah mengusiknya.

Selama ini, perempuan itu memang bertujuan untuk mencari dan mengumpulkan kerabatnya. Itulah alasan mengapa ia bersedia melakukan perjalanan ini dengan sang vampir. Lalu saat ini, penyihir wanita bertipe _Enhancer_ itu tiba-tiba menawarkannya untuk bergabung dan bekerja sama dengannya. Terlebih, Ino dijanjikan sebuah keluarga. Keluarga besar dari sekelompok mafia, eh?

Mulut si perempuan mengeluarkan kekehan mencibir.

Semilir angin sedang menyapu rambut pirang panjangnya di malam yang sunyi itu. Seharusnya, kediaman megah Samui yang sedang dikunjunginya ini bisa membuat keberadaannya aman dari dunia luar. Namun entah mengapa, Ino malah merasa risau.

Saat ini, bukannya langsung menempati kamar yang telah disediakan khusus untuknya, Ino malah memilih untuk duduk sendirian di tepi gazebo yang terletak di pusat taman rumah mewah itu. Sambil merenungkan tawaran Samui sebelumnya, karena tadi Ino memang sengaja untuk tidak segera menjawab.

Suatu kesempatan bagus, memang, untuk bergabung dan bergerak bersama sebuah kelompok besar mafia itu. Terlebih, ada kerabatnya yang memimpin _family_ tersebut. Akan menguntungkan baginya dan sang vampir. Meski pasti pergerakan mereka akan jauh lebih terbatas, terutama vampir itu. Identitasnya bahkan bisa terbongkar. Terlebih, jika Samui sampai mengetahui tentang ritual transfer energi yang mereka lakukan. Ino tidak ingin membocorkannya. Entah mengapa, rasanya ia tidak mau ada orang lain yang tahu mengenai itu. Seolah, ia ingin memiliki Sasuke hanya untuk dirinya saja.

Tapi, apa ritual itu bisa berlaku pada penyihir lain selain dirinya? Ia jadi penasaran.

Hn? Ino menggeleng. Bukan itu permasalahnya di sini.

Perempuan itu ragu Sasuke akan menerima tawaran ini begitu saja. Firasatnya mengatakan, si lelaki pasti akan menentang. Apa lebih baik ia membicarakannya saja dengan lelaki itu?

Ino merengut.

Sepasang _aquamarine_ penyihir itu masih betah memandangi langit malam berbintang. _Lelaki itu pasti menolak_ , fikirnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Ino menyadari ada seseorang yang datang dari arah belakang. Tipe sensor sepertinya memang berinsting peka.

Ino menengok.

Ah.

Sesosok vampir perlahan muncul dari balik bayang-bayang pilar. Ino menangkap citra lelaki yang kini sedang berjalan menghampirinya itu. Namun ia hanya memandang Sasuke tanpa minat, lalu kembali memutar lehernya.

Ia menengadah lagi untuk menatap angkasa gelap. Baru saja difikirkan, lelaki itu sudah datang. Tepat sekali _timing_ nya.

Sasuke dibuat menaikkan alis melihat sikap tak acuh perempuan itu. Padahal keduanya baru bertemu lagi setelah cukup lama dipisahkan. Sama-sekali tidak ada pelukan sambutan, huh?

"Oh, hanya kau." Gumam Ino, saat Sasuke menghentikan langkah tepat di samping tempatnya duduk. Ia bisa merasakan lelaki itu menunduk untuk menatapnya tajam.

"Kemana saja?" perempuan itu lanjut berkata, masih memandang malam. "Kukira kau sedang disandera atau apa."

Sasuke hanya menatap ganjil perempuan penyihir itu untuk beberapa saat. "Aku tidak bisa melacak keberadaanmu sampai barusan." Ujarnya, mulai bergabung untuk duduk bersama Ino.

"Ah, itu pasti efek sihir _Nee-san_." Tutur Ino, masih belum menoleh untuk melihat ke arah sang vampir. "Kemampuannya untuk menyembunyikan hawa keberadaan dan menyamarkan kehadiran itu memang cukup menyusahkan. Karena alasan itu pula kedatangan anak buahnya tidak dapat dideteksi _sharingan_ mu sewaktu mereka menyergap kita di gedung itu."

"Jadi benar, wanita itu adalah seorang Yamanaka." Komentar Sasuke.

Ino mengangguk. "Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Bersenang-senang?" Kini perempuan itu menoleh pada Sasuke.

Lelaki itu memandangnya datar. "Mereka menempatkanku di sebuah kamar, dan terus berjaga di luar."

"Hee, jadi kau baru bisa kabur sekarang?" Ino menyeringai kecil.

Sasuke tak menanggapi godaannya. "Aku segera bergerak sesaat setelah mendeteksi keberadaanmu lagi." Ucapnya.

Ino terkekeh. "Baguslah. Berarti semuanya baik-baik saja."

Keduanya saling bertatapan untuk sejenak.

"Lantas, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hm?" Ino pura-pura tidak paham.

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu sekarang. Apa yang terjadi?" lelaki itu lanjut bertanya.

Ino tidak segera menjawab, alih-alih kembali meluruskan kepalanya. Apa langsung dibicarakan sekarang saja, eh?

Setelah ada jeda selama beberapa belas detik, perempuan itu kembali berkata. " _Nee-san_ memintaku untuk bergabung dengannya. Tinggal di sini." Ino menengok ke arah si lelaki lagi.

Mendengar itu, _onyx_ Sasuke segera melebar. "Apa jawabanmu?"

Ino mengedikkan bahu. "Belum kujawab." Sahutnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?

"Tolak." Jawab Sasuke segera.

"Hm?" Ino menautkan alisnya.

"Kau lebih dulu bertemu dan mengikat kontrak denganku. Selama itu, kau adalah milikku." Klaim lelaki itu seenaknya.

"Ha?" Ino menekukkan alisnya lagi. Kemudian tertawa. "Apa-apaan itu?"

Sasuke hanya memandang diam si perempuan, melihat tawanya kembali mereda. Kali ini, Ino balik menatapnya dengan ekspresi serius.

" _Nee-san_ memiliki informasi mengenai ramuan alkemis, dan dia sudah bersedia memberi bantuan." Ujar Ino "Selain itu pengaruhnya yang besar bisa berguna untukmu."

Obsidian gelap Sasuke kembali sedikit dilebarkan. Tetapi ia segera merespon. "Tetap tidak bisa. Kau sudah tahu pasti, apa pun yang bersangkutan dengan alkemis tidak akan terpisah dari pergerakan pemburu. Ini akan berbahaya untuk mereka." Jelasnya. "Bukankah kau tidak mau melibatkan kelompok wanita itu, meski pun dia adalah seorang Yamanaka sepertimu, kan? Semua anak buahnya hanyalah manusia."

Ino mengerjap. "Ah, kau benar." Ia hampir saja lupa mempertimbangkan soal itu.

"Kau ingin tinggal?" tanya Sasuke.

Ino menaikkan alis. "Di sini?" Selanjutnya ia mengedikkan bahu lagi, kembali tertawa. "Sepertinya hidup terikat pada suatu organisasi dan dikelilingi oleh sekelompok manusia bukanlah _style_ ku."

Benar.

Ino tidak memperhitungkan mengenai hal itu sebelumnya.

"Jika kita butuh informasi, kau hanya tinggal mendapatkannya dari wanita itu. Selebihnya kita bergerak seperti biasa." Ujar Sasuke.

"Hn." Ino hanya merespon dengan gumaman.

Jeda sejenak, lalu si lelaki berucap lagi. "Kita harus segera pergi dari tempat ini."

Ino mengangguk pelan. Ia setuju.

Selanjutnya mereka tak lagi bertukar kata.

Ino kembali menengadahkan kepala untuk memandangi langit. Menikmati suasana malam itu. Jika direnungkan, urusan menghancurkan peredaran narkoba di dunia sama sekali bukan tujuannya. Itu adalah tujuan sang vampir. Sedangkan misinya hanya untuk bertemu dengan kerabatnya saja, untuk mencari tahu beberapa hal yang selama ini tidak pernah diceritakan oleh ayahnya.

Sasuke masih memandangi perempuan penyihir itu. Mengamati sejenak. Kemudian ia ikut mendongak untuk menatap keadaan malam. Itu memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan sang vampir, memperhatikan angkasa gelap tak berujung di setiap malam. Hanya saja kali ini tidak ia lakukan dari balik bingkai jendela.

"Kita sudah sejauh ini, kau tidak bisa berhenti di tengah jalan." Gumam lelaki itu.

Ino hanya menghela nafas pelan. Ia merasa kepalanya berat. Beban di fikirannya terasa bertambah. Ia memang ingin bersatu kembali dengan kerabatnya, namun bukan berarti ia harus bergabung dengan cara hidup Samui. Ino bahkan sangsi jika wanita itu setuju untuk mengumpulkan kaumnya yang lain.

Rupanya apa yang dikatakan Minato benar. Yamanaka kini sudah berpisah jalan.

Tanpa fikir panjang, Ino mulai menyandarkan sebelah sudut dahinya di pundak Sasuke.

Membuat lelaki itu segera menunduk.

Tapi Sasuke tetap diam tak bergerak, membiarkan saja bahunya dijadikan sandaran. Ia hanya memandang sosok perempuan itu sejenak, lalu mulai mengangkat satu tangannya untuk menepuk pelan kepala pirang si perempuan.

"Kau kelelahan." Komentar Sasuke, kini paham. "Auramu menipis. Karena itu kau menyerah begitu saja siang tadi."

Ino tertawa sebentar, tidak menyangkal. Lalu perempuan itu terdiam lagi untuk menikmati belaian tangan besar si lelaki di puncak kepalanya.

"Tentu saja aku lelah." Gumam Ino, mengaku. "Aku akan kehabisan energi setelah kau memaksaku menyihir semua pemburu." Ungkapnya. "Sedikit aura yang kau berikan tadi siang tidak seimbang dengan jumlah yang kugunakan untuk melawan musuh-musuhmu itu." Safir biru si perempuan sedang terpejam.

Kini rasa lelah seolah sedang menimpa Ino sekaligus.

Sasuke masih menunduk untuk menatap perempuan itu. Sejenak kemudian, ia mulai menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Ino untuk menyungkup dagu si perempuan. Membuat Ino mendongak.

Perempuan itu menaikkan alis saat mendapati Sasuke mulai menyondongkan kepala ke arahnya. Ia bisa merasakan kini _sharingan_ sang vampir telah mengkilat merah dibalik lensa _onyx_ yang dipakainya.

Sontak Ino mengangkat kepalanya sendiri, segera mundur menjauh. Perempuan itu tahu apa yang hendak dilakukan vampir itu.

"Tidak perlu sekarang," gumam Ino, mengangkat satu tangannya untuk menghalangi wajah Sasuke yang sedang mendekat. "Kalau disini, bisa ada yang melihat."

Namun Sasuke mengabaikan pendapat si perempuan. Ia malah menggenggam jemari Ino. Dihempaskannya pelan tangan perempuan itu, lalu diturunkannya sampai telapak tangan Ino mulai menyentuh permukaan dingin lantai marmer.

Sasuke tetap memajukan wajahnya. "Tidak ada orang." Bisiknya, mulai memiringkan kepala.

Keduanya sempat saling memandang. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke menutup matanya selagi mulut lelaki itu mulai memagut bibir si perempuan.

"Hn," Ino membiarkan saja bibirnya diraup, tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk menolak. Lagipula, ia terlanjur terbuai dengan godaan suplai aura yang akan diberikan sang vampir.

Maka, bibir merahnya dibiarkan merenggang.

Ino sempat menghela nafas sebelum merasakan mulut Sasuke mulai menekan bibirnya, dan melumatnya. Ia pun mulai memejamkan _aquamarine_ nya, sambil membawa tangannya yang bebas untuk meraih wajah si lelaki. Menangkup sebelah rahang kuat milik sang vampir.

Tangan Ino yang lain masih digenggam Sasuke. Permukaan lantai marmer terasa dingin menusuk telapak tangannya. Namun jari si lelaki yang sedang menekan jemarinya malah sedang terasa hangat. Ino meringsutkan tubuhnya mendekat ke arah lelaki itu. Mencari kenyamanan.

Lingkar magis si penyihir mulai berpendar biru. Muncul di antara tubuh mereka.

Ino menghisap pelan mulut Sasuke. Aura yang memasuki mulutnya mengalir dengan jumlah normal sekarang. Ia tak perlu ragu lagi untuk menyesap energi itu sepuasnya, mengembalikan suplai auranya yang sempat terkuras.

Sementara Sasuke mulai membawa lengannya yang sedang menangkup dagu Ino untuk digeser ke belakang, sampai meraih tengkuk si perempuan. Ia menenggakkan pelan kepala Ino, memberinya akses untuk lebih leluasa mengklaim bibir perempuan itu. Mentransfer aura ke dalam mulutnya.

Ino menerimanya dengan sesuka hati.

Belakangan ini, Sasuke menemukan dirinya menikmati ritual tersebut. Sentuhan mulut mereka yang sedang bertautan seperti ini memberikan efek candu. Lelaki itu mengakui, bahwa ia menyenanginya. Bibir perempuan penyihir itu terasa hangat, lembut dan nikmat, membuat Sasuke rela mengkonversi aura alam untuk disalurkan pada perempuan penyihir itu. Sebanyak apa pun yang dimintanya.

Sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Sang vampir sengaja membiarkan aura terhisap dari mulutnya, sebanyak yang diinginkan perempuan itu. Terlebih, cara Ino menggerakkan mulutnya, terus meminta untuk diberi lebih, seolah membuat Sasuke ketagihan.

Beberapa puluh detik terlewat, bibir keduanya masih saling melumat. Namun kemudian, Sasuke mendadak berhenti menggerakan mulutnya. Dengan enggan, lelaki itu mulai merenggangkan jarak diantara mulut mereka, melepaskan bibir Ino.

Rupanya, ada yang hendak mengganggu waktu mereka.

Ino mulai membuka mata. Lingkar sihirnya memudar. Ia melempari Sasuke dengan tatapan tanya, jelas belum merasa cukup. Namun dilihatnya, ujung _onyx_ sang vampir sedang melirik sekilas ke arah samping.

Sasuke kembali memandang perempuan itu. "Ada yang datang." Bisiknya, entah mengapa terdengar jengkel.

"Ah," gumam Ino. Ia mulai menarik tangannya dari wajah sang vampir selagi menjauhkan dirnya dari lelaki itu.

Keduanya mulai bangkit berdiri ketika seorang pria benar-benar datang menghampiri mereka, keluar dari bayang-bayang kegelapan.

Dengan langkah canggung dan wajah meminta maaf setelah melihat ekspresi tidak senang yang ditunjukkan Sasuke, pria bertubuh tinggi besar itu membungkukkan setengah badannya. Ia memang diperintahkan untuk berlaku sopan.

"Maaf mengganggu," si pria memulai dengan nada sopan, menyadari dirinya telah menginterupsi sesuatu, " _Nee-sama_ memintaku untuk memanggil kalian berdua untuk menemuinya."

Anak buah Samui itu segera mengalihkan pandang ke arah Ino, karena tidak tahan dengan tatapan tajam yang dilempar dari wajah kesal Sasuke.

Sementara Ino hanya menaikkan alisnya. Ia penasaran. Padahal Ino dan kerabatnya itu baru berpisah kurang dari setengah jam lalu. Terlebih kini bos wanita tersebut sampai memanggil Sasuke juga. "Ada apa?"

Pria itu kembali membungkuk. "Maaf, tapi saya tidak tahu, nona." Ucapnya, "Saya hanya diperintahkan untuk memanggil kalian secepatnya. Jadi, mari segera ikuti saya."

Rasanya cukup ganjil melihat orang sangar betubuh besar membungkuk dan berkata sopan seperti itu, namun itulah yang terjadi hampir pada semua pria preman di tempat ini. Mereka tampak begitu tunduk, patuh dan menghormati bos mereka. Maka dari itu, para berandal tersebut harus juga menghormati tamu dari sang pimpinan. Apalagi saat salah seorang dari tamu tersebut berpenampilan hampir menyerupai Samui.

Sasuke dan Ino sempat saling bertukar pandang sebelum akhirnya menyutujui untuk mengikuti saja. Jika ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini, maka semakin cepat bertemu dengan Samui, akan semakin cepat pula mereka bisa berpamitan. Selain itu, Ino juga masih harus memberikan jawaban atas tawaran sang penyihir bertipe _Enhancer_ itu.

Bahwa ia tidak bisa bergabung dengan _family_ nya.

Ino mendesah pelan saat si pria mulai mengantar keduanya ke tempat Samui berada.

Setelah cukup bnayak melangkah, Ino menyadari bahwa ia tidak mengenali rute yang sedang mereka tuju ini. Bukan jalan menuju kamar pribadi sang bos, namun mengarah pada ruangan yang lain.

Entah mengapa instingnya berkata, mereka harus waspada.

"Dimana pedangmu?" bisik Ino tiba-tiba.

Sasuke menengok ke arahnya. "Masih ada pada mereka." Jawabnya.

Ino ikut menoleh, alisnya naik. "Tidak disangka kau tampak tenang saja saat mereka mengambil senjatamu seperti ini."

"Itu adalah pedang chakra. Aku bisa memanggil atau melenyapkannya sesuka hati." Sahut si lelaki.

Ino mengangkat pelipisnya. "Oh, baguslah." Pantas vampir itu terlihat tenang-tenang saja. "Omong-omong, kau harus berhati-hati dengan sikapmu." Bisiknya lagi, menyarankan. " _Nee-san_ menganggapmu sebagai manusia. Kurasa, sebaiknya kau terus membuatnya beranggapan begitu."

Sasuke hanya merespon dengan anggukan singkat.

Benar saja. Mereka dipandu untuk memasuki sebuah ruangan baru. Saat pintu kayu besar berukiran sepasang naga kembar itu dibuka, Samui segera terlihat sedang duduk dibalik meja kerjanya. Ruangan berukuran besar itu nampak seperti ruang kerja pribadi milik sang bos.

Pria pemandu mereka mempersilakan keduanya masuk, lalu ia segera berjalan cepat menghampiri Samui sambil membisikkan sesuatu.

"Apa?" pekik wanita itu tiba-tiba.

Sesaat setelah anak buahnya melangkah mundur, Samui segera bangkit dari duduknya dengan ekspresi kaget. Belum juga Ino dan Sasuke tiba di hadapannya, penyihir wanita itu sudah memelototi Ino dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa benar itu, bahwa tadi kalian berciuman?" tanya Samui tiba-tiba.

Ino segera berhenti melangkah sambil menekukkan alisnya. "Ha?"

Wanita yang usianya lebih tua dari Ino itu mendecak. Air mukanya berubah. Ia mulai melangkah keluar dari mejanya. "Bukankah sudah kubilang sebelumnya, bahwa manusia tidak sepadan berpasangan denganmu?"

Samui melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan menilik, lalu segera mengembalikan _azure_ nya pada Ino. "Lalu apa yang kudapatkan sekarang, hubungan kalian lebih dari sebatas _partner_?" Ia mendikte. Sikapnya seperti seorang kakak yang sedang menentang adiknya untuk berpacaran.

Sementara Ino merengut. Apa yang tengah dikatakan kerabatnya itu? Hubungan melebihi _partner_? Berciuman? Lalu perempuan itu mengerjap.

Ah. Ritual transfer energi itu.

Ino melirik ke arah pria preman yang sedang berdiri di sudut ruangan. Ia mengangkat satu alis pirangnya. Jadi manusia melihat ritual itu sebagai ciuman biasa, eh? Ada bagusnya juga jika ritual tersebut tidak ketahuan.

Maka segera saja Ino bermaksud menyangkal. " _Nee-san,_ kau pasti sedang salah paha-"

Ino memekik ketika Samui tiba-tiba mencengkram pundaknya. Wanita itu menatapnya tajam dan serius. Lalu segera menarik tubuh Ino ke sudut lain ruangan itu.

Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan kedua penyihir tersebut menjauh, merasa tidak perlu ikut campur dengan apa pun yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Dengar Ino," Samui mulai berbisik dengan suara dalam, "Kau pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi apabila seorang penyihir dan manusia memiliki hubungan. Jadi berhentilah sekarang sebelum terlambat." Ucapnya, benar-benar terdengar seperti sedang menasehati adik semata wayangnya.

Ino mencoba menepis lengan wanita itu dari pundaknya. "Kau keliru, _Nee-san,_ kami sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan seperti yang kau bayangkan itu."

"Lantas apa maksud dari ciuman yang dilihat oleh anak buahku tadi?" tuntut Samui.

Ergh. Ino hanya tersenyum kikuk. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan mengenai transfer energi itu kan, atau pun mengenai identitas sang vampir. "Itu . ."

Samui menarik nafas dalam. "Kau adalah seorang Yamanaka bertipe _Enchanter_ , yang berarti pemilik darah penyihir murni." Ia mengingatkan. "Kalian istimewa. Maka dari itu kau harus meneruskan darahmu itu pada keturunanmu, yang berarti kau _tidak_ boleh berhubungan dengan seorang manusia." Tekan wanita itu.

Ino hanya menatapnya datar. "Sudah kubilang hubungan kami tidaklah seperti itu." Timpalnya.

"Lantas apa nama hubungan kalian? Hanya mitra kerja?"

"Ya." Ino mengangguk tanpa ragu. Memangnya apalagi?

Kali ini Samui menghembuskan nafas. "Mana ada hubungan mitra kerja yang sampai seintim itu!" ia tetap bersikeras.

Ugh, Ino mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku hanya tidak mau melihatmu dimanfaatkan oleh manusia." Tambah si wanita. "Tinggalkan dia dan bergabunglah denganku."

"Aku tidak bisa." Jawab Ino cepat. "Maaf _Nee-san_ , tapi ini bukanlah tempatku. Terimakasih sudah menawarkan."

Samui melebarkan permata biru cerahnya. "Jadi kau lebih memilih manusia itu dari pada kerabatmu?"

"Bukan begitu maksudk-"

"Cukup." Ujar Samui. "Kau tidak bisa mengelak apa pun lagi, Ino." Pungkasnya dengan raut terluka. Lalu ia menengok pada Sasuke dan mulai bicara padanya. "Kudengar kau telah menyerang anak buahku."

Ino menekukkan alisnya lagi, lalu melempar tatapan herannya pada lelaki itu.

"Aku hanya melepaskan diri dari mereka yang telah sengaja diperintah olehmu untuk mengurungku." Koreksinya.

Kali ini Ino memicingkan mata ke arah wanita di depannya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan mereka memantau pergerakanmu." Bela Samui. "Baiklah." Tambahnya. "Mari kita selesaikan masalah ini." ucapnya dengan suara keras.

Ino menaikkan pelipisnya. Dilihatnya Samui mulai mengangkat satu tangan, memberi isyarat pada anak buahnya untuk mendekat.

Wanita itu memutar tubuhnya dan mulai melangkah menuju ke arah pintu. "Siapkan semuanya. Aku ingin mengurus ini dengan cara biasa." Titahnya pada pengikutnya.

Ino masih berdiri diam dengan tanda tanya besar menimpanya, mengernyit. Kini apalagi yang sedang di rencanakan kerabatnya itu?

.

.

Sepasang penyihir dan vampir itu kembali dipandu melewati lorong di mansion besar milik kerabatnya tersebut.

Sebenarnya, ia bisa saja mengajak Sasuke untuk kabur sekarang juga. Namun, bagaimana pun Ino merasa tidak bisa meninggalkan saudarinya itu tanpa pamit begitu saja, terlebih saat Samui sedang salah paham seperti ini.

Mereka pun belum mendapat informasi apa pun lagi mengenai hal yang berhubungan dengan jaringan alkemis. Ino yakin bos dari _family_ besar itu masih bisa memberi mereka bantuan.

"Apa yang akan dilakukan penyihir itu kali ini?" Sasuke akhirnya bertanya.

Ino mengedikkan bahu. "Ini salahmu. Sudah kubilang kita tidak boleh melakukan 'itu' di tempat sembarangan. Jika sudah begini bisa repot jadinya." Gerutunya. "Sekarang dia malah jadi salah paham. Apa lagi yang bisa kujelaskan?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Sasuke hanya melirik dengan ujung matanya. "Kau sendiri menerimanya tanpa ada penolakan lebih lanjut." Ujarnya.

Ino segera menoleh ke arah lelaki itu. "Tapi jika kau tidak menginisiasinya terlebih dulu aku tidak aka-"

"Biarkan saja mereka berasumsi." Potong Sasuke. "Kenapa kau harus repot menyanggah?"

Ino menatap lelaki itu sambil memicingkan mata, lalu memalingkan pandang. "Ah, sudahlah." Berdebat sekarang pun sudah tidak ada gunanya.

Semakin terus berjalan, Ino semakin mengenali jalan yang sedang mereka lalui sekarang. Iya yakin rute tersebut mengarah pada aula tempat ia bertarung dengan penyihir wanita pemilik kediaman itu sebelumnya.

Benar saja. Kini mereka sudah berdiri di depan pintunya.

Ino menatap curiga ke arah gerbang masuk aula tersebut. Kemudian pintu aula mulai terbuka, menampilkan ruangan besar berlantai kayu tempat anggota _family_ berlatih bela diri. Namun ada yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, aula tersebut sudah dipenuhi oleh banyak orang. Rupanya, hampir seluruh anggota _family_ sedang berkumpul di tempat itu sekarang. Pria-pria preman dan beberapa orang wanita berbaris di sepanjang sudut aula, berdiri melingkari sentral ruangan tersebut.

Ino mengerutkan dahi.

Sambil melangkah menuju pusat ruangan, perempuan itu segera melempar tatapan tanya pada Samui yang kini sedang berdiri di sana di temani dua pengawal pribadinya.

"Apalagi ini?" tanya Ino.

Namun Samui tidak menjawab, alih-alih mengangkat satu tangannya. Sebagai pemberi isyarat pada anak buahnya seperti biasa. Sepasang lelaki dan perempuan berkulit gelap, Omoi dan Karui, mulai bergerak. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa nampan yang ditutupi kain putih.

Omoi mulai menyodorkan nampan itu pada Samui, sedangkan Karui mulai berjalan ke arah Sasuke, sebelum kemudian mengulurkan juga nampan yang sedang dipangkunya.

Kain putih yang menutupi nampan itu disingkap, menampilkan sebilah pedang hitam milik Sasuke yang sedang terbaring di sana.

Si lelaki hanya menatap datar benda tersebut, sementara Ino menekukkan alisnya.

Perempuan itu kembali memandang Samui.

Sementara si wanita mulai meraih pedangnya, lalu menghunuskan senjatanya itu ke arah Sasuke. "Hadapi aku dalam duel." Ujarnya.

"Ha?" Sontak saja Ino terkejut.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima lelaki itu untuk menjadi _partner_ mu." Ujar Samui pada Ino. "Kau bilang dia bukan orang biasa. Maka, mari kita buktikan kelayakannya di sini." Ungkap wanita itu.

"Kau tidak bisa memutuskannya sepihak. Lagipula kau tidak mempunyai hak untuk itu." Timpal Ino.

Samui menggeleng. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjadikanmu sebagai saudariku di _family_ ini. Mari kita putuskan siapa yang berhak menjadi _partner_ mu dengan pertandingan ini. Jika aku menang, kau tidak boleh pergi dari tempat ini dan harus bergabung dengan _family_ ku."

Ino melebarkan safir birunya.

"Jika dia menang, kau adalah miliknya." Tambah Samui. "Lagipula, aku harus memberikan konsekwensi padanya karena telah melukai anak buahku." Ia menoleh pada Sasuke. Wanita itu mengangkat dagunya sambil bertanya, "Bagaimana, kau terima tantanganku?"

Ino menginterupsi lagi. "Apa? Jangan seenaknya! Kau-"

 _Srek._

Sasuke menghentikan perkataan Ino dengan menghalau sebelah tangannya ke depan tubuh perempuan itu. Kini ia telah menggenggam pedang hitamnya. "Aku terima." Ujarnya.

Ino segera menengok pada lelaki itu. Alisnya terangkat. "Kau bercanda?" bisiknya. "Dia seorang penyihir-"

"Lantas?" Potong Sasuke, memberikan tatapan 'kau lupa aku seorang vampir? tak mungkin akan kalah dari golonganmu' dengan _onyx_ yang mengkilat. "Cara ini akan menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat."

Ino sempat memicingkan tatapannya, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas. Benar juga. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk merasa cemas. Lagipula, kenapa pula ia harus mencemaskan vampir itu?

"Dengar. _Nee-san_ memang menganggapmu sebagai manusia. Namun jika merasa tersudutkan, aku yakin dia tidak akan segan menggunakan sihirnya." Ujar Ino.

"Aku pun memiliki _sharingan_." Komentar Sasuke. Kembali mengingatkan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang vampir.

"Yah, kau memang tidak akan ketahuan meskipun menggunakannya, karena _sharingan_ mu itu sedang dilapisi _contact lens_. Tapi-"

"Kau tak perlu cemas." Potong Sasuke.

Ino menatapnya datar, seolah berekspresi 'siapa pula yang cemas?' lalu ia memutar mata. "Terserah."

Selanjutnya Karui membawa Ino agar mengikutinya menepi ke sisi lain ruangan.

Kini Sasuke dan Samui telah berdiri berhadapan dengan sama-sama memegang senjata mereka.

"Duel ini," Omoi sebagai penengah pertandingan mulai bicara, "DIMULAI!"

 _TRANG!_

Baru juga duel tersebut dimulai, bunyi bilah baja dan besi yang beradu sudah terdengar nyaring. Membuat semua orang dalam ruangan bersorak kaget.

Samui langsung menyerbu dengan serangan beruntun tanpa berniat memberi Sasuke kesempatan untuk balik menyerang.

"Ce-cepat sekali?" Komentar salah satu anggota _family_ yang sempat terdengar oleh Ino. " _Nee-sama_ memang benar-benar berbeda level dengan kita!"

Ruangan tersebut langsung berubah riuh bukan hanya karena bunyi hantaman pedang namun suara kasak-kusuk dari para preman itu yang serentak berwoah ria. Saking cepatnya, mereka hampir tidak dapat melihat pergerakan dari kedua orang yang sedang bertarung di pusat ruangan itu.

"B-bagaimana bisa orang itu menandingi gerakan _Nee-sama_?" Bunyi komentar yang lain.

 _Trang. Trang. Trang._

Kretekan bunga api muncul akibat friksi dari kedua bilah senjata yang terus beradu itu.

Samui mengernyit. Rupanya, manusia yang menjadi lawannya itu boleh juga. Benar-benar bukan orang sembarangan, _huh_? Lelaki itu tak mengelak, namun hampir semua serangannya ditahan dan ditepis tanpa ada kesulitan.

Sekali lagi, wanita penyihir itu melancarkan serangan berikutnya dengan satu sabetan pedang kencang. Namun Sasuke tetap bisa menahannya dengan satu acungan pedang. Laki-laki vampir itu masih berdiri tegak tak bergerak, menunduk untuk melihat lawannya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

Samui menggeretekkan giginya, merasa sedang dihina. Ia telah cukup mengetes lawannya. Sejauh ini lelaki di depannya itu telah berhasil menghalau semua serangannya, maka tidak ada salahnya untuk si penyihir mengerahkan semua kemampuannya sekarang.

Samui menarik pedangnya. Nafasnya mulai tersengal. _Ini akan menajadi serangan terakhir dari pertempuran mereka._ Yakinnya. Ia mulai kembali mengangkat pedangnya sambil menyerbu ke arah Sasuke.

" _Pierce."_ Gumamnya.

Ino yang sedaritadi hanya diam menonton, kini dibuat membelalakkan mata saat melihat sebuah lingkar sihir berwarna merah mulai muncul dari ujung bilah pedang milik Samui.

Wanita itu mulai merilis sihirnya.

Namun Ino tetap menata diri. Ia tahu bahwa manusia biasa tidak akan bisa melihat efek visual sihir tersebut. Maka, safir birunya kini diarahkan untuk mengamati Sasuke. Ia yakin sang vampir akan bisa mengatasi serangan tersebut, karena Ino bisa merasakan bahwa kini _sharingan_ nya pun sudah mulai diaktifkan.

Samui sedang menyerang dengan kekuatan yang sudah pasti akan membuat lawannya terbelah dua kalau saja pedang baja hitam milik Sasuke tidak segera menahan serangannya. Samar-samar, terlihat lesitan berwarna ungu dari sebuah perisai chakra yang muncul untuk melindungi sosok sang vampir.

Maka, serangan dari pimpinan wanita itu tidak memberikan efek apa pun.

Membuat Samui tercengang. Ia tidak dapat melihat perisai chakra sang vampir, namun firasatnya mengatakan, entah bagaimana caranya namun ada sebuah tembok keras yang sedang mengelilingi tempat lawannya itu sekarang. _Tenaga dalam_? Asumsinya.

Namun boss wanita itu tidak perlu lama termangu. Sebelum lawannya sempat mengayunkan pedang hitamnya, wanita itu kembali menerjang.

" _Breaker!_ " gumamnya lagi, bermaksud untuk memecah tameng apa pun yang sedang melindungi lelaki itu.

Namun kembali gagal. Alih-alih pedang besi miliknya sedikit terpental. Samui sempat berdiri terhuyung karena kehilangan pijakan.

Wanita itu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan keheranan. _Apa-apaan itu? Mengapa serangannya tidak ada yang mempan? Bahkan lelaki itu sama sekali tidak terluka!_ Batinnya.

Sasuke memicingkan mata. "Kau harus berusaha lebih keras jika memang berniat melukaiku."

Cemoohan itu sontak membuat Samui terprovokasi. Kini ia mulai membuat kuda-kuda. Dua tangan menggenggam eram pegangan pedangnya. "Aku pasti akan menang." Ujarnya.

"HYAAAAAT!" Ia melompat dan menukikkan ujung pedangnya ke arah Sasuke. " _Berserk_!"

 _Soul weapon_ wanita itu seharusnya sedang mengeluarkan serangan berkekuatan lima kali lebih besar sekarang.

 _PRANG!_

Bilah pedang keduanya beradu lagi. Bunga-bunga api kembali terbentuk. Asap mulai mengepul menyembunyikan sosok dua orang yang sedang bertarung itu.

"Serangan _Nee-sama_ langsung mengenai targetnya!" teriak salah seorang anak buah wanita itu.

Namun tak disangka, bukannya terdorong mundur, alih-alih Sasuke menghempaskan pedangnya dan mengirim serangan itu kembali . . tepat mengenai penyerangnya.

"Aaargh!" Samui terjengkang mundur. Pedangnya terlempar jauh ke belakang. Tubuhnya roboh ke lantai.

Sasuke melangkah maju.

Dengan raut masih tercengang, Samui mendongak. Ujung tajam bilah pedang milik si lelaki kini sedang ditempelkan tepat ke lehernya.

Sasuke menunduk dengan tatapan sinis. "Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku." Ujarnya dingin. "Ataupun membuanya tinggal." Tambahnya.

Samui mengernyit ketika merasakan perih saat kulit lehernya mulai teriris.

"Dia milikku." Klaim sang vampir.

Samui hanya bisa mengerjap sambil menelan ludah. Masih tercengang untuk beberapa detik selanjutnya.

" . . . "

"Baiklah." Samui menghela nafas menyerah. "Aku mengaku kalah." Ujar penyihir wanita itu pada akhirnya.

Perkataan Samui tersebut mengakhiri perselisihan mereka di malam itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung.**

* * *

Makasih buat yang udah menunggu dan menagih cerita ini. Akhirnya bisa apdet juga hehe.

Selamat akhir tahun 2016 dan selamat tahun baru 2017 semuanya XD

Gak terasa satu tahun cepet banget kelewat. Setelah sempet hiatus dan jatuh bangun, vika memulai tahun ini dengan mengapdet Not There sebagai permulaan dan memungkasnya dengan apdetan BlendxBond. Syukurlah masih bisa nulis setelah terjadi banyak hal yang bisa membuat patah hati.

Semoga tahun depan masih bisa aktif nulis, ga mager, ga males, ga kena _stuck_ , ga kena wb, lancar ide. Semoga para readers/reviewers sehat selalu biar bisa terus baca fenfik karya vika. Aamiiin. XD

Senangnya di tahun ini bisa berkenalan dengan teman-teman semua lewat dunia fanfic. Semoga ga bosan sama vika buat kedepannya juga :)

 **Ditunggu terus reviewnya yaa~**

* * *

 **-Kolom balas review reader yang tidak login-**

 **Amayy** : iyaa kalo diliat keseluruhan pasti bikin hati cenat-cenut makanya langsung close aja whehe. Okeey kamu juga baca terus yaah

 **Kaname** : makasiih, semoga selalu sabar nunggu apdetan vika XD

 **koalasabo** : iyaa samui itu canon dari kumogakure. Jawaban pertanyaan koala-chan : (1.) bisa jadi. Silahkan berasumsi *plak/ yang pasti sasu gemes sendiri karena dicuekin ino yg ga bangun2 padalah udah dipanggil berkali-kali XD (2.) kenapa ya? itu kamu udah tau sendiri jawabannya *sasu emang modus* wkwkwk ino bukannya ga mau nanya, tapi dia bingung juga mau nanya apa. Lagian ino nganggepnya itu cuma bagian dari ritual tranfer energi mereka (?) muehehe (3 dan 4) udah kejawab di atas yaah

Iyaa meski sedikit-sedikit, vika berusaha buat nampilin kemajuan dalam hubungan mereka. Aaw makasih, syukurlah kalo tulisan vika udah ada kemajuan biar ga bosenin~

 **JelLyFisH** : sasuke lama-lama gemes juga, ga tahan sama pesonanya ino. iyaa mereka bisa ketagihan tuh whehehe. Pertanyaannya udah kejawab ya di chap ini. sebenernya serangan yg kemarin ga termasuk ke kategori bahaya, lagian samui menyamarkan keberadaan ino jadi sasu ga bisa mendeteksi mereka

 **wilzania** : iyaa karena chap kemarin apdet cepet, chap ini jadi apdet lumayan lama gomen o_O aaa makasih pokoknya harus baca terus, kalo bisa review terus juga ehehehe hhmmm sepertinya di atas sudah ada sedikit pov nya sasu kan ya? makasih sarannya, buat kedepannya diusahakan lebih banyak pov sasu. Itu di atas sasu udh rela bertarung buat mempertahankan ino XD Aamiin doa yg sama juga buatmu yaah

 **Azzura yamanaka** : wookeeeh

 **sasuino23** : semuanya sudah terjawab di atas wokeeeey, sippoooo Thankiss~

 **Komengtator** : iyaa akan aku usahakan biar mereka lengket, tapi dikit-dikit progresnya yg sabar yaah XD aku juga agak kecewa sama canonnya sih hiks *yasudahlahyah mari lupakan dan telen aja* makanya kita cuma bisa berimajinasi ria~

 **Juwita830** : iyaa emang sasu selalu bikin baper. Okeesip

 **Aliaros** : makasiiih :) siiipp toss! aku juga ngefans sama mereka hohoho

 **See you in next chap.**

* * *

 **Updated : 31/12/16**


	13. Chapter 13 - reward

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : RUSH! SasuIno. Fantasy content. Romance detected. Adventure alert. OOC.**

Chapter ini memuat teori dan berita yang bersifat fiktif belaka. Sama-sekali tidak ada maksud untuk merugikan dan menyinggung pihak mana pun. Semua informasi murni ditulis untuk kepentingan cerita.

* * *

 **BLEND X BOND**

 **Perpaduan X Ikatan**

 _\- reward -_

"Apa itu hanya sebatas kesenangan saja bagimu? Berhentilah merendahkanku." Suara Ino meninggi. "Aku memang lemah saat sedang kehabisan aura, makanya aku bergantung padamu. Apa karena itu kau sengaja mempermainkanku?"

* * *

Rembulan terus berputar di cakrawala yang semakin menghitam.

Namun kegelapan malam yang semakin larut tak dapat mengusik keheningan canggung dan lirikan penasaran yang sedang meliputi aula berisi puluhan sampai ratusan orang itu.

Di pusat ruangan berukuran luas tersebut, duel antara sang lelaki vampir dan si wanita penyihir baru saja resmi berakhir sesaat setelah Samui memutuskan untuk menyerah. Padahal tak ada satu orang pun dalam _family_ yang pernah menyangka bahwa akan muncul seseorang yang dapat mengalahkan _Nee-sama_ mereka dengan mudah.

Ya, memang. Samui telah kalah telak.

Uchiha Sasuke masih memicingkan matanya tajam ke arah Samui, memberi peringatan yang lebih terdengar seperti ancaman. Kemudian, sambil mulai menarik bilah pedang yang tadi dihunuskan pada leher si wanita, perlahan ia memutar badan. _Onyx_ nya segera mencari keberadaan seseorang, sebelum akhirnya arah pandangannya ditempatkan pada Yamanaka Ino. Dilihatnya, perempuan itu tengah balik menatap lurus ke arahnya.

Setelah lepas dari ancaman lawannya barusan, Samui segera menarik nafas panjang. Ia merasa lega batang lehernya dibebaskan, sekaligus masih belum bisa percaya dirinya dikalahkan begitu saja.

Semua orang di dalam aula itu pun masih berada dalam keadaan termangu, jelas kaget. Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya -dengan mata mengerjap- Omoi mengumumkan kemenangan Sasuke, dan Karui segera menghampiri tempat bos mereka.

Baru setelah itu, ruangan berubah gaduh.

Samui mulai bangkit berdiri, lalu mengangkat satu tangannya. Memberi isyarat pada anak buahnya supaya diam, untuk memberi penghormatan pada pemenang duel. Tradisi _family_ tersebut, untuk menerima dan menghormati hasil pertandingan. Meski ia merasa kesal karena telah dikalahkan, namun ia tetap harus menaati peraturan duel yang telah ditetapkan.

Di sudut sana, Ino menggeser safir birunya ke arah Samui. Ia menghela nafas pelan, selagi mulai melangkah menuju pusat ruangan tempat kerabatnya dan sang vampir berada. Sepertinya, hanya Ino di sini yang tidak terkejut dengan hasil dari pertarungan tersebut. Tentu bukan hal yang mengagetkan baginya jika sang vampir bisa menang dengan mudah. Maka, ia berjalan dengan memasang ekspresi biasa saja. Tidak kaget, tidak pula nampak senang.

Ino berhenti sejenak ketika ia hampir melewati tempat Sasuke berdiri, hanya untuk melempar lirikan datar pada lelaki itu. Si lelaki masih memberi tatapan angkuhnya yang biasa. Heh. Ino tak perlu memberinya ucapan selamat atau pelukan perayaan atas kemenangannya kan?

Perempuan itu sempat mengangkat alisnya, lalu meneruskan langkah. Berniat menghampiri kerabatnya yang masih tampak keheranan. Tentu saja Samui akan merasa syok. _Nee-san_ nya itu pasti sedang menganggap dirinya barusan kalah dari seorang manusia. Itu merupakan suatu penghinaan bagi pemimpin _family_ yang mempunyai harga diri tinggi sepertinya.

" _Nee-san_ , sudah ku—"

Ino terhenti saat ia merasa tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik dan tubuhnya diputar paksa. Perempuan itu sempat memekik, namun segera mengerutkan alis saat mendapati Sasuke sudah berdiri di hadapannya. "Ap— _heupt!_ "

Ino hendak protes karena Sasuke mendadak menariknya, tapi tanpa disangka-sangka lelaki itu malah menekukkan kepala . . dan langsung membungkam mulutnya.

Ino melebarkan mata.

Ia sempat tercengang selama hampir tiga detik. Sampai bibirnya terasa dilumat kuat, membuat Ino menyadari apa yang sedang berlangsung. " _Mmnn_!"

Lelaki itu kini tengah menciumnya.

Si penyihir yakin yang sedang dilakukan sang vampir sekarang bukanlah upaya untuk transfer energi. Maka Ino segera berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, namun Sasuke menahan usahanya dengan semakin mendekap erat tubuh Ino menggunakan satu tangannya yang bebas pedang.

Lelaki itu tetap memperdalam ciumannya.

Ino merasakan lumatan di bibirnya semakin menuntut. Sampai ia tak kuasa lagi untuk tidak memejamkan matanya. " _Ugh._ "

 _Vampir itu, apa yang sedang lakukannya_? Sengaja mempertontonkan ini pada banyak orang, huh?! Benak Ino mengutuk.

Sementara di hadapan mereka, samui mengerjap. Begitu pula dengan seluruh _family_ yang segera terkesiap saat melihat adegan tersebut.

"Ck!" Sontak Samui menggeretakkan gigi. Entah mengapa ia merasa emosinya kembali tersulut. Tanpa fikir panjang ia mengangkat pedangnya, hendak menerjang ke arah Sasuke.

Namun sang vampir dapat dengan mudah menahan serangannya.

Akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan tautannya atas bibir Ino, lalu berbalik untuk menghadang pedang Samui. Sementara Ino masih diam, terhenyak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" geram Samui.

"Mengambil hadiahku." Timpal Sasuke enteng.

Samui menggeretakkan giginya lagi, menggeram. Merasa kesal dengan sikap si lelaki yang seolah sengaja menunjukkan kepemilikkannya atas saudarinya tersebut. Rupanya lelaki itu memang sedang bermaksud untuk mengoloknya. Tapi Samui menyadari dirinya tidak sedang berada dalam posisi dapat memprotes. Bagaimana pun, ia telah kalah.

Maka, penyihir wanita itu hanya memalingkan muka. Ia menatap Ino sekilas. "Kita perlu bicara nanti." Ucap Samui, lebih seperti memberi instruksi. Lalu ia segera membalik badan seraya memberi titah pada anak buahnya untuk segera mengikutinya meninggalkan ruangan aula.

Sasuke melihat kepergian mereka dengan pandangan datar. Sampai ruangan besar tersebut berangsur kosong.

 _Ceklek._

Sang vampir baru menoleh ketika mendengar suara tarikan _slide_ pistol. Benar saja, ia segera mendapati Ino sedang menodongkan satu pistol padanya.

"Apa maksud dari perbuatanmu barusan?" Tanya Ino, galak.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis, ia balik berkata. "Kau pasti tahu apa yang kumaksud."

"Ck." Ino tidak suka dijadikan sebagai bahan pertontonan seperti itu. Ia kembali mengangkat satu pistolnya yang lain. "Untuk apa?" ulangnya.

Sasuke ikut mengacungkan pedang hitamnya. "Meyakinkan mereka bahwa kau adalah milikku." jelasnya.

Ino menggeram. "Aku bukan barang yang bisa seenaknya dipertaruhkan!"

"Katakan itu pada kerabatmu." Timpal Sasuke. "Dia yang pertama menetapkanmu sebagai taruhan."

Ino mendengus kesal sambil memandang marah ke arah lelaki itu. Mereka hanya bertatapan selama beberapa detik. Sampai akhirnya si perempuan mulai menghela nafas dalam-dalam, berupaya untuk menenangkan diri. Ia tahu pasti bahwa sang vampir hanya sedang sengaja memancing emosinya. Maka, Ino kembali menilik si lelaki dengan alis dinaikkan. Lalu ia tertawa.

"Kheh."

Dahi Sasuke mengkerut ketika mendengar suara tawa mendadak keluar dari mulut perempuan di depannya.

Ino tersenyum sinis. "Lantas kau memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk bisa seenaknya mengklaimku, _hmm_?" Perempuan itu mulai menyentuhkan moncong kedua pistolnya pada wajah tampan Sasuke, lalu sengaja menelusurkannya di sepanjang garis pipi dan rahang sang vampir. "Kau cemburu karena _Nee-san_ menginginkanku, eh? Apa akhirnya kau terpikat pada pesonaku?"

Seringaian lenyap dari wajah lelaki itu. Ia terdiam. Kini Sasuke hanya memandang datar si perempuan.

Ino terkekeh. Terakhir, ia terus menurunkan kedua senjatanya sampai menekan dada bidang lelaki itu. Sengaja menggodai sang vampir. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana." Bisiknya puas.

x x x

Samui masih belum bisa percaya dirinya dapat kalah begitu saja dari seorang manusia.

Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu terus menghalau seluruh serangannya? Apalagi membalikkan serangan pamungkasnya, sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya.

Penyihir wanita yang seharusnya berkepribadian cukup dingin itu kini sedang menjatuhkan kepala di permukaan meja kerjanya. Seolah sedang terkena trauma mental, ia tidak bisa mengangkat wajahnya. Masih betah merajuk seperti anak kecil yang mainannya telah dicuri.

"Aku sudah bilang dia bukanlah orang biasa." Ujar Ino. "Ini salahmu karena berani macam-macam. Bahkan aku jadi terkena imbasnya juga." Gerutunya.

Kini kedua penyihir tersebut sedang bicara empat mata, dalam privasi. Ino memang sengaja lebih memilih untuk bersama dengan kerabatnya sekarang. Masih merasa malas untuk bertemu sang vampir. Sengaja menghindarinya. Lelaki itu sedang benar-benar menyebalkan. Mendadak menciumnya seperti tadi, tanpa ada maksud yang jelas. Hanya untuk kesenangan semata, kah? Ino jadi merasa frustasi hanya karena mengingatnya.

Samui sedikit mendongakkan kepala. "Kuakui dia memang hebat. Jadi dia istimewa, bukan manusia biasa, huh?" Ia mendesah. "Tapi keturunanmu kelak tetap tidak akan menjadi seorang _Enchanter_ jika kau memutuskan untuk memperoleh benih dari manusia sepertinya." Bicaranya tiba-tiba melantur.

Dahi Ino berdenyut seketika. "Sudah kubilang kau hanya sedang salah paham. Aku tidak pernah berencana untuk memiliki keturunan dari—"

"Terserahlah, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi." Potong Samui sambil menegakkan duduknya. "Aku sudah kalah." Ia segera mendapati Ino mendengus sambil memicingkan mata kepadanya.

Samui hanya tertawa, mungkin untuk meluapkan depresinya. " _Well,_ aku sudah tidak bisa menahanmu lagi. Jadi, kalian benar-benar akan pergi?" tanya wanita berambut pirang pendek itu, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Tiba-tiba ia ingin cepat mengusir si lelaki dari mansionnya.

"Ya." Ino menghela nafas. Sebentar lagi mereka akan berpisah, padahal keduanya baru saja bertemu.

"Kemana?" lanjut Samui.

Ino hanya memandang wanita itu tanpa menjawab. Ia tidak tahu.

Samui tersenyum paham, balik menatap sendu kerabatnya. "Aku akan menyediakan informasi mengenai apa yang kalian cari. Kuharap itu bisa sedikit membantu."

"Ah, benarkah?" Ino berubah bersemangat.

"Hm." Samui mengangguk. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan saudariku pergi begitu saja, karenanya aku juga akan memfasilitasi kalian." Ia mulai menyeringai. "Lagipula, anggap saja itu sebagai imbalan atas kemenangan kekasihmu."

"CK!" Ino merespon dengan melempar serangkaian _death glare._

.

.

Malam sudah sangat larut saat Ino meninggalkan ruangan kerabatnya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya sendiri, yang sebelumnya memang telah di sediakan untuknya.

Banyak hal yang telah terjadi di sepanjang hari itu. Membuat raga dan fikiran Ino sama-sama terasa lelah. Seharian itu ia tak sempat beristirahat.

Ino membuka pintu kamar, dan tepat seperti dugaannya, sang vampir sudah berada di dalam sana. Sedang memandangi malam dari balik jendela, seperti biasa. Ujung iris biru Ino sempat menatap ke arah lelaki itu untuk sejenak, kemudian ia lekas mengalihkan pandang.

Menyadari kehadiran Ino, Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam bergeming mulai bergerak menolehkan batang lehernya. Dilihatnya Ino terus melangkah memasuki kamar dalam diam. Perempuan itu segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi, tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

Nampaknya sang penyihir memang sedang ingin membersihkan diri.

Sasuke mengembalikan fokusnya pada angkasa malam.

Sayup-sayup bunyi angin mengetuk pelan kaca jendela dari arah luar. Sang vampir tidak mempedulikannya. Indera pendengarannya kini menangkap suara gemericik air yang mulai mengalun mengisi ruangan sunyi itu.

Setelah beberapa belas menit terlewat, bunyi air mulai berhenti terdengar. Tak lama kemudian, Ino melangkah keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Sasuke kembali menoleh.

Dilihatnya uap hangat masih nampak menyertai tubuh semampai sang penyihir yang masih lembab. Perempuan itu sudah berbalutkan gaun malam minimnya. Rambut pirang panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai indah. Sepasang wadah pistol masih terlihat melekat di satu sisi pinggang dan sebelah pahanya. Seperti malam-malam biasanya yang telah ia lewati dengan sang vampir, Ino memang tidak pernah mau menyimpan kedua senjatanya itu jauh-jauh dari tubuhnya.

Ino kini melangkah menuju meja untuk mengambil beberapa benda, lalu perempuan itu mulai berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang masih duduk diam di sudut sana.

Keduanya berpandangan sejenak.

Kemudian masih belum berkata apa pun, Ino segera meraih wajah Sasuke. Si lelaki paham apa yang hendak dilakukan perempuan itu, maka ia membiarkan saja saat Ino mulai menenggakkan kepalanya.

Sambil menunduk, Ino berkonsentrasi mengambil selaput lensa kontak berwarna hitam yang sedang terselip di _onyx_ Sasuke. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, setiap malam ia selalu mencopot benda itu dari mata Sasuke, dan akan memasangkannya kembali di pagi harinya. Meski sang vampir tak perlu tidur, namun terlalu lama menyisipkan benda tipis itu di manik hitamnya bisa membuat mata si lelaki iritasi. Ino tak mau hal seperti itu mengganggu kerja _sharingan_ sang vampir, karena nantinya akan menghambat perjalanan mereka juga. Termasuk nasib suplai auranya.

Ino terus bekerja dalam diam.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, menghirup aroma wangi sabun yang masih melekat di tubuh si perempuan. Uap hangat yang melingkupinya pun belum menghilang. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang terus bergoyang menciptakan semilir angin yang segera menerpa lembut kulit wajah tampan Sasuke. Terasa nyaman dan menenangkan.

Masih mendongakkan wajahnya, sudut netra gelap Sasuke memperhatikan perempuan itu yang kini tengah memasukkan lensa kontak tersebut ke dalam wadah. Lalu jemarinya mulai mengacungkan sebuah botol berisi cairan bening, yang akan segera diteteskan ke dalam mata si lelaki.

Sasuke mengerjap pelan ketika kedua _onyx_ nya mulai digenangi.

Keheningan canggung masih menyelimuti seisi ruangan berpencahayaan temaram itu. Sampai akhirnya Ino yang pertama memecahnya.

" _Nee-san_ akan memberikan informasi mengenai sindikat mafia yang memiliki keterkaitan dengan ramuan alkemis, besok pagi saat sarapan." Ucap perempuan itu, ketika Sasuke menegakkan kembali lehernya.

Sang penyihir mulai membalik badan dan melangkah cepat menuju tempat tidur. Hanya itu satu-satunya kalimat yang terucap semenjak mereka memasuki kamar tersebut, karena Sasuke belum mengucapkan satu kata pun.

Dari tempat duduknya, Sasuke masih memperhatikan. Perempuan penyihir itu kini tengah menaiki tempat tidurnya, kembali bungkam. Ino mulai merebahkan dirinya ke atas kasur. Tangannya menarik selimut sampai sebatas dada, untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Kemudian ia berguling menyamping, sengaja memunggungi tempat sang vampir.

Keheningan canggung itu kembali hadir.

Untuk beberapa saat, Sasuke hanya duduk diam memperhatikan perempuan itu. Ia sudah kehilangan minat pada angkasa malam. Sejenak kemudian lelaki itu mulai bangkit berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju tempat si perempuan berbaring.

Ino kembali membuka manik birunya yang tadi sempat dipejamkan, saat merasakan satu sisi kasurnya ditekan. Sontak ia menoleh dan segera terkesiap ketika mendapati sang vampir sudah merangkak di atas tempatnya terbaring, sambil mematok kedua tangan kekarnya di samping kepala pirang Ino.

Sasuke tengah menundukkan kepala untuk menatap tajam perempuan itu.

Ino balik menatapnya heran. "Apa?" Tanyanya, waspada.

"Kau kenapa?" tiba-tiba lelaki itu bertanya.

Ino mengerutkan dahinya.

Sasuke kembali menilik perempuan itu lekat-lekat. Tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam seperti ini bukanlah sifat si perempuan.

"Kau sedang marah," Sasuke menilai. Ia menilik wajah ayu itu lekat-lekat. "Atau masih kelelahan." Ia mengingat kegiatan transfer energi mereka sebelumnya telah diganggu.

Ino menatap datar _onyx_ si lelaki. Dugaan lelaki itu . . dua-duanya tepat.

"Ya. Aku memang sedang lelah. Dan kesal padamu. Jadi pergilah." Ujarnya, mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

Ino memang sedang lelah dan juga masih merasa kesal. Makanya Ino sedang tidak ada _mood_ untuk bercengkrama sekarang.

Tetapi Sasuke menahan dorongan di dadanya itu. Ia masih belum mau beranjak, membuat Ino menyipitkan _aqua_ nya dalam heran. Lelaki itu malah meraih sebelah sisi wajah cantik si perempuan.

Lalu tanpa ada aba-aba, sang vampir tiba-tiba menyondongkan kepalanya.

Ino sempat melonjak saat merasakan bibirnya diraup oleh mulut Sasuke. Namun ia hanya menahan nafas sejenak, lalu mulai memejamkan mata dengan perlahan. Ino merenggangkan sedikit bibirnya. Berekspektasi aliran aura akan segera memasuki mulutnya.

Perempuan itu menunggu, selagi merasakan mulutnya mulai dilumat pelan. Tapi aura yang diharapkannya tidak kunjung mengalir. Ino mulai melenguh saat merasakan bibirnya malah dikulum perlahan-lahan sementara tubuh Sasuke mulai menghimpitnya.

 _Hhh. Apa. . apaan ini_? Ino sedikit membuka matanya. _Ia sedang dicium lagi_?

Ah. Ino memang tidak melihat Sasuke mengaktifkan _sharingan_ nya barusan. Pantas saja tak ada aura yang keluar. Menyadari itu, Ino segera memukulkan tangannya ke dada Sasuke, berusaha untuk mendorong sang vampir. Tapi tak berhasil. Apalagi, kedua tangan Ino sedang diapit oleh tubuh Sasuke, membuatnya kesulitan untuk meraih kedua pistolnya.

Ino hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Berani sekali vampir itu menyerangnya saat ia tidak sedang berdaya seperti ini. Perempuan itu kembali menutup matanya. Terbuai untuk menikmati ciuman tersebut.

Ah. Rasanya memang berbeda. Tak ada pertukaran energi yang mengalir masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Saat ini Ino tidak bisa memfokuskan benaknya pada aliran aura, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya saat lelaki itu terus memagut mulutnya seperti ini.

Ino merasakan lumatan di bibirnya terus berlanjut, sampai ia menyadari tubuhnya semakin ditindih.

"Ummpft." Ino mulai meronta. _Apa yang sedang difikirkan vampir itu_?

"Mmmh!" Sekali lagi Ino mendorong tubuh sang vampir kuat-kuat seraya menarik dirinya sendiri ke dalam posisi duduk.

"Haah." Nafas perempuan itu terengah ketika akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan mulutnya. Ino segera melempar tatapan galak pada lelaki itu. Namun bukannya membentak marah, Ino malah bertanya pelan. "Kenapa?" gumamnya. "Apa sebenarnya maumu?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. _Kenapa melakukan ini_? _Apa maunya_?Ia tahu perempuan itu pasti akan mempertanyakannya. Namun ia belum menemukan jawaban yang pasti untuk pertanyaan tersebut. Yang jelas, bibir Ino terasa lezat dan nyaman saat mulut Sasuke mengulumnya.

Ino melanjutkan. "Aku masih dianggap sebagai sekedar hadiah yang bisa kau mainkan seenaknya, begitu?"

Sasuke berkedip, melihat Ino kini mulai tersenyum miris.

"Apa itu hanya sebatas kesenangan saja bagimu? Berhentilah merendahkanku." Suara perempuan itu meninggi. "Aku memang lemah saat sedang kehabisan aura, makanya aku bergantung padamu. Apa karena itu kau sengaja mempermainkanku?"

Ino merasa emosinya sedang tidak stabil sekarang. Barangkali akibat perpisahannya dengan sang kerabat tinggal di depan mata, dan kekesalannya pada sang vampir masih bercokol di hatinya. Ditambah benak dan tubuhnya yang sedang terasa lelah.

Ino tahu semakin lama jumlah aura yang dibutuhkannya akan semakin banyak. Sepertinya kapasitas selubung aura miliknya akan terus bertambah seiring dengan seringnya ia melepas bakatnya. Namun konsekwensinya, Ino akan semakin sering membutuhkan suplai energi dari sang vampir. Sesaat tadi, ia benar-benar berfikir akan memperoleh aliran aura yang diharapkannya itu, namun Sasuke malah mempermainkannya.

Sementara _Onyx_ Sasuke seketika itu melebar. "Aku tidak berfikir demikian tentangmu." Ujarnya, masih terdengar kalem.

Ino menyipitkan mata. "Lantas, kenapa terus melakukannya disaat kau sama sekali tidak memberikan apa pun padaku?"

"Aku menginginkannya." Jawab Sasuke. Si perempuan masih menatapnya tajam, namun agak keheranan.

 _Lelaki itu masih menggodainya, huh_? Batin Ino menduga.

"Aku membutuhkanmu," Ulang sang vampir. Manik hitamnya kini mulai menyala merah. Membuat Ino sedikit terperangah. "Seperti kau membutuhkanku." Lanjut lelaki itu.

Ah, mata merah itu. Sudah lama rasanya Ino tak menatap langsung _sharingan_ milik sang vampir tersebut. Belakangan ini _contact lens_ telah sukses menyamarkan warna pupil merah itu. _Ruby_ Sasuke sedang berpendar indah di keremangan malam. Warna merah terangnya seolah sedang menyedot Ino untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Membuatnya mendekat, memikatnya.

Ino tidak sedang ingin memejamkan matanya sekarang. Meski Sasuke mulai mendorongnya sehingga punggungnya menyentuh sandaran ranjang, ia tetap membiarkan. Juga ketika si lelaki menyondongkan wajah tampannya dan mulai memagut bibirnya . . Ino tak menolak. Sang penyihir memang membutuhkannya . . vampir itu.

Tak perlu lama sampai Ino dapat meneguk aura yang diinginkannya. Lingkar magisnya berpendar biru menyinari tempat mereka selagi Ino merangkul leher Sasuke. Menyedot energi yang diberikan lelaki itu semaunya. Terus begitu sampai sang penyihir merasa puas.

Saat tautan di bibir mereka merenggang, Ino segera terkekeh pelan. Membuat Sasuke sedikit menarik wajahnya. Si lelaki dapat melihat perempuan itu tengah menyeringai puas padanya. Kini kedua bola safir si penyihir sedang mengkilap biru. Sudut bibir ranumnya membentuk senyum meremehkan. Ino masih mengalungkan lengannya di pundak si lelaki, menahan tubuh Sasuke agar tidak menjauh.

Perempuan itu memiringkan kepalanya. Kali ini senyum seduktif terukir di bibir lembabnya. "Kau benar-benar telah terpikat padaku, tuan vampir." Bisik Ino.

Sasuke tak mengelak, hanya terdiam menatap _aqua_ perempuan di depannya.

Paras cantik yang sedang berpendar mempesona itu . . memang selalu memikat. Tak akan ada yang mampu terbebas dari pesona seorang Yamanaka. Rupanya, bagi seorang vampir sekali pun. Meski Ino sendiri sadar, bahwa dirinya telah tergoda dan terjebak dalam belenggu sang vampir.

Jika Sasuke memang senang mempermainkannya seperti demikian, maka Ino memutuskan untuk balik memanfaatkan Sasuke dengan sesuka hatinya. Cukup adil, bukan?

Sedari awal pun keduanya memang . . sudah saling memanfaatkan.

x x x

"Alkemis bukan sekedar ilmuan biasa, kan?" Ino bertanya selagi ia sibuk mengikat rambut pirang panjangnya ke dalam satu kunciran. "Mereka adalah manusia yang berkemampuan untuk dapat melihat pergerakan chakra dan aura. Seperti halnya sang pertapa yang kita temui dulu."

Pagi telah lama menyapa. Sepasang vampir dan penyihir tersebut sedang bersiap untuk pergi meninggalkan _family_.

"Hn." Sasuke tengah bersandar pada dinding dekat pintu kamar, masih memperhatikan si penyihir berbenah. Sesaat lagi mereka akan menemui Samui untuk memperoleh informasi, sekaligus berpamitan.

"Karena itu mereka memulai untuk melakukan penelitian dan bereksperimen, sampai menjadi seorang alkemis." Lanjut Ino paham.

"Kenapa kau mendadak mengungkit hal tersebut?" tanya Sasuke.

" _Nee-san_ membicarakannya semalam." Perkataan Ino tersebut membuat Sasuke menautkan alis. "Tentang para manusia yang memiliki kemampuan khusus. Pemilik indra keenam, mata batin, penglihatan ketiga atau semacamnya." Lanjut si perempuan. "Dia menganggapmu sebagai salah satu manusia yang memiliki kemampuan itu, karena kau berhasil mengalahkannya. Jadi kuiyakan saja biar cepat."

"Lantas?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada datar.

Ino berputar untuk menghadap ke arah si lelaki. "Nampaknya ada manusia seperti itu di dalam organisasi mafia, yang dikatakan berperngaruh dalam penyebaran ramuan alkemis di dunia."

Ekspresi datar Sasuke mulai berubah saat mendengarnya.

"Ayo." Ajak Ino sambil menyambar tasnya.

Selanjutnya mereka keluar bersama meninggalkan kamar.

.

.

Samui duduk dengan tangan bersidekap dan satu kaki ditumpangkan. Ia sempat mendelik ke arah Sasuke beberapa kali. Kekesalan masih kentara dalam gerak-geriknya, meski wanita itu terus berusaha meredamnya. Tetap bersikap elegan.

"Setelah menggali informasi di jaringan mafia ' _underground',_ aku berhasil menemukan beberapa hal." Samui memulai. "Meski belum dapat dipastikan ini merujuk pada ramuan yang kalian cari, namun kurasa ini akan berhubungan." Ia akan menarik beberapa hipotesis.

"Hn, katakan." Gumam Ino.

"Dalam komunitas mafia 'bawah tanah _'_ terdapat sebutan _godfather_ atau _big boss_ yang merujuk pada organisasi-organisasi besar yang mengendalikan bisnis seluruh sindikat mafia. _Family-_ ku tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan mereka." Jeda sebentar saat Samui membasahi kerongkongannya. "Ada rumor yang menyebutkan salah satu dari _big boss_ itu bertanggung jawab dalam penyebaran _drugs_ jenis baru yang telah beredar secara besar-besaran beberapa tahun lalu."

"Ramuan chakra?" Komentar Ino.

"Entahlah, kubilang itu belum dapat dipastikan." Jawab Samui. "Yang jelas, _drugs_ tersebut menyebar dengan cepat karena langsung diminati. Memang bisa jadi _drugs_ jenis baru itu mengandung ramuan tersebut."

"Lantas?" Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke bersuara, mengundang picingan mata dalam lirikan Samui.

"Ada seorang _indigo_ yang cukup berpengaruh di dalam organisasi itu." ungkap Samui.

 _Indigo_ adalah sebutan bagi manusia yang mempunyai kemampuan khusus, memiliki aura berwarna indigo/nila. Dikatakan, kemunculan para _Indigo_ merupakan fenomena alam yang lumrah sesuai dengan evolusi kaum manusia.

Ino menaikkan alis, lalu melirik ke arah Sasuke. Alkemis?

"Apa mereka memproduksi langsung _drugs_ tersebut?" Ino kembali memandang kerabatnya.

"Tidak." Sangkal Samui. "Ada kelompok lain yang bertanggung jawab dalam pembuatannya. Organisasi tersebut hanya ikut berperan dalam penjualan narkoba yang diproduksi mereka secara besar-besaran. Semenjak itu, bisnis organisasi tersebut memuncak sampai mereka dapat meraih posisi sebagai salah satu _big boss_ dalam dunia mafia."

Ino mengerutkan alis. "Lantas, apa peran manusia berkemampuan khusus itu?"

Samui menarik nafas. "Sebelumnya, perlu kalian ketahui bahwa organisasi mafia tidak selalu berbisnis dalam bidang narkoba. Organisasi yang sedang kita perbincangan ini disebut sebagai mafia dari jaringan _underground_ karena mereka memiliki bisnis seputar _human trafficking_ sampai _ancient body parts collection_. Bukan hanya manusia hidup yang diperdagangkan namun juga yang sudah mati. Seperti penjualan organ tubuh, mumi kuno, bahkan _body parts_ dari makhluk antik sampai makhluk dalam mitos."

Ino mengernyit.

"Beberapa manusia percaya ada benda-benda yang dilingkupi magis atau enerji supranatural sehingga dapat dijadikan sebagai _lucky item_ atau jimat. Karena itu bisnis tersebut bisa berjalan dan pengoleksinya rela bayar mahal." Tutur si wanita.

"Mengoleksi?" Kali ini Ino merengut.

"Jangan salah. Di dunia ini banyak orang kaya yang memiliki hobi nyentrik seperti itu." Lanjut Samui. "Saat seseorang telah memiliki kekayaan berlimpah, mereka jadi lebih mudah bosan."

"Hm. Lalu?" Ino tidak begitu peduli dengan hobi tidak lazim dari segelintir manusia kaya itu. Ia lebih ingin tahu hubungan apa yang terjalin alkemis dengan salah satu _big boss_ itu.

"Nampaknya organisasi mafia itu memiliki apa yang diinginkan oleh kelompok pembuat _drugs_ , sehingga mereka membuat kesepakatan. Organisasi bisa menjual narkoba tersebut dengan keuntungan penuh, sementara kelompok itu mendapatkan _body parts_ makhluk langka yang mereka inginkan, entah untuk apa itu, barangkali untuk eksperimen mereka selanjutnya."

Ino menelan ludah, entah mengapa mulai merasa tidak enak. "Benda apa itu yang diinginkan mereka?"

" _Scarlet eyes_." Jawab Samui.

 _Deg._

Ino melebarkan _aquamarine_ nya. Ia segera melirik ke arah Sasuke lagi. Perempuan itu dapat mendeteksi _onyx_ sang vampir mendadak berubah menjadi _sharingan_ , meski masih terhalang oleh kontak lensa. Ino sudah bisa menduga apa yang akan dikatakan Samui selanjutnya.

"Itu sebutan bagi pupil merah milik kaum vampir." Ujar si wanita.

Benar saja.

Samui menatap Ino dengan intens. Ia tahu bahwa sebagai sesama penyihir, kerabatnya itu mempercayai keberadaan vampir meski kini kaum itu dikatakan telah lenyap.

Sementara Ino menahan nafasnya. Tubuhnya menegang karena merasakan _sharingan_ Sasuke mulai mengintimidasi suasana ruangan itu. Dilihatnya, Samui pun mulai nampak sedikit resah karena ia bisa menyadari suasana mencekam tersebut.

Diam-diam Ino meraih lengan Sasuke dan meremasnya. Dirasakan si perempuan, _sharingan_ milik si lelaki berangsur memudar.

"Organisasi itu . . apa mereka benar-benar memilikinya? _Scarlet eyes_ tersebut?" tanya Ino segera.

"Tidak." Sanggah Samui cepat. "Setidaknya itu yang kuyakini."

Sang penyihir dan vampir sama-sama menaikkan pelipis mereka.

"Benda seperti itu tidak akan mudah dicari, kan? Tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengetahui tentang peradaban vampir. Jika benda kuno semacam _scarlet eyes_ ditemukan, kuyakin dunia pasti akan tahu dan geger semenjak lama. Karenanya, perlu kemampuan khusus untuk dapat menemukannya, bukan? Seorang _indigo_ itulah yang ditugaskan untuk mencari keberadaan _scarlet eyes_ tersebut."

Ino mengerjap. "Maksudmu, benar-benar ada manusia yang bisa melakukannya?"

"Hn. Seorang _indigo_ dikatakan mampu merasakan, membedakan, sampai ada yang bisa melihat warna energi seseorang. Beberapa bahkan bisa memanipulasinya." Jelas Samui. "Kurasa yang dimaksud dengan warna enerji itu merujuk pada chakra dan aura." Si wanita menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Sebagai seorang _indigo,_ barangkali kau bisa menjelaskannya?"

Sasuke tampak tak berminat berkata atau mengoreksi apa pun, membuat Samui kembali meluruskan lehernya.

Sementara Ino merenung. Mendeteksi seseorang atau sesuatu dari aliran chakra dan aura, melihat warna enerji tersebut. Jika mengingat kemampuan seseorang seperti Jiraiya yang Ino yakini merupakan seorang _indigo_ , mungkin saja itu memang bisa dilakukan. Meski tetap tidak akan mudah.

"Aku paham jika ada manusia yang bisa melihat pergerakan chakra dan aura. Tapi bagaimana caranya, seseorang bisa mendeteksinya dari bagian tubuh . . yang sudah mati?" gumam Ino.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya chakra vampir masih bisa dideteksi dari bagian tubuh mereka meski makhluk itu telah dikatakan lenyap?" Terka Samui. "Seperti halnya jasad penyihir yang masih akan diselubungi oleh barir aura meski mereka mati, barangkali itu juga yang berlaku pada vampir." Ia memandang gamang Ino saat kata penyihir diikutsertakan dalam pembicaraan. Namun ia merasa perlu untuk mengatakan ini. Samui memelankan suaranya. "Rumornya, organisasi tersebut bahkan memiliki mumi para penyihir."

Ino melebarkan mata. Menyadari perubahan ekspresi sang _enchanter,_ Samui hanya menggeleng. Ia pun tidak tahu apa itu benar atau hanya sekedar rumor belaka.

"Siapa orang itu?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat kedua penyihir tersebut menoleh ke arahnya. Siapa itu yang bisa mendeteksi keberadaan _scarlet eyes_ tersebut?"

Samui mengangkat bahu. "Bisa jadi pemimpin mereka, atau seseorang yang penting lain di dalam organisasi itu, aku tak tahu. Bahkan mungkin ada lebih banyak orang _indigo_ di antara mereka. Yang jelas kemampuan masing-masing _indigo_ berbeda-beda."

" . . . "

Hening beberapa saat ketika tiga orang itu tenggelam dalam fikirannya masing-masing.

"Jadi apa yang kalian rencanakan?" tanya Samui akhirnya, memecah keheningan canggung tersebut.

"Beritahu dimana kami bisa menemukan organisasi itu." ujar Sasuke.

Samui ragu sejenak, namun tidak terlihat kaget. Ia sudah memprediksi pertanyaan seperti itu akan dilontarkan. "Kalian yakin? Ini akan jauh lebih berbahaya dari sekedar menginvasi dua kelompok mafia tempo hari." Ia terdengar cemas.

Ino menoleh sebentar ke arah Sasuke. Ia dapat melihat determinasi dalam raut sang vampir. "Tak apa, beritahu saja kami." Ucap Ino.

"Baiklah." Ujar Samui setelah mempertimbangkan beberapa saat. "Lagipula aku sudah berjanji akan membantu kalian.

. . .

"Jadi kita akan langsung bergerak?" Tanya Ino.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau fikirkan sekarang." Ino menoleh ke arah lelaki yang kini sedang berdiri bersandar pada pilar marmer di sampingnya itu. "Tapi lebih baik jangan gegabah. _Nee-san_ juga bilang berita itu belum tentu benar."

Sasuke balik menoleh ke arah Ino. Ia mengangguk singkat. Sang vampir pun paham, bukan hal yang mudah untuk menemukan keberadaan kaumnya. Apalagi bagi segelintir manusia. Mendapati respon seperti itu, si perempuan hanya tersenyum lemah. Ia memang melihat sang vampir tetap dalam ketenangannya yang biasa.

Hari sudah menjelang siang.

Keduanya benar-benar akan meninggalkan mansion milik _family_ Samui tidak berapa lama lagi. Mereka hanya tinggal menunggu sang _Nee-sama_ yang masih sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk mereka, katanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Samui datang menghampiri mereka.

"Berikan nomor rekeningmu, aku akan mentransfer sejumlah uang sebagai bekal perjalanan." Ujar Samui sambil mengacungkan _handphone_ nya.

Sontak senyum Ino merekah. "Oh yang benar?" Ia segera memeluk saudarinya itu. "Kau benar-benar dapat diandalkan _Nee-sama~"_ kekehnya.

Samui hanya bisa tersenyum tipis mendapati tingkah perempuan yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik itu. "Jadi kau perlu kendaraan apa untuk mencapai sana, roda dua, roda empat atau kendaraan untuk jalur udara?" tawar pemimpin _family_ tersebut. "Kuyakin perjalanan kalian tidak akan nyaman jika terus dilakukan sambil berbaur di antara manusia biasa."

Jelas saja, karena penampilan keduanya memang sangat mencolok.

Ino tertawa. "Kau tak perlu repot." Ujarnya basa-basi. Lalu ia tiba-tiba terfikir sesuatu. "Ah! Beri kami sebuah motor besar saja, kalau begitu."

Samui mengerutkan alis. "Kau serius? Perjalanan kalian masih jauh—"

"Kendaraan roda dua akan lebih mudah digunakan untuk melewati jalur apa pun." Potong Ino.

Samui memandangnya sejenak. Menimbang. "Hm, baiklah. Tapi jika kalian membutuhkan untuk mengganti kendaraan itu, tinggal beli sendiri saja. Sudah kutransfer." Ujarnya, menunjukkan pemberitahuan transaksi _mobile banking_ yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

Segera saja Ino berwoah senang. Angka yang fantastis, tentu saja tidak akan sulit bagi seorang _boss family_. Ino jadi tidak perlu memikirkan nasib keuangan untuk perjalanan mereka setelah ini. _It's really a good thing for meeting her like this._

"Jadi, sebutkan nomor ponselmu." Pinta Samui, masih mengangkat _handpone_ nya.

"Hm?" Ino mendongak. "Aku tak punya. Sudah lama dibuang." Jawabnya santai.

"Ha?" Samui mengerutkan dahi sambil melempar pandangan 'kau bercanda'. Ino hanya merespon dengan senyuman kikuk. "Kalau begitu kuberi—"

"Oh tak perlu, aku tak membutuhkannya." Ujar Ino santai, membuat kerabatnya mengernyit. Ponsel hanya akan membuat keberadaannya mudah dilacak. Terlalu meninggalkan jejak. Lagipula, ia sudah mengenyahkan benda itu semenjak melakukan perjalanan ini.

Samui masih memprotes. "Lalu bagaimana aku bisa menghubungimu sa—"

Ino kembali memotong. Ia meraih satu pistolnya dan mengetukkan senjata itu ke pelipisnya. "Dengan cara ini."

Samui langsung paham. Telepati. Maka ia hanya menghela nafas kalah. "Baiklah. Tapi meski begitu, kau harus menyimpan kontakku. Sekedar untuk jaga-jaga." Ujarnya, menyodorkan kartu nama.

"Oke." Ino menerimanya.

Sesaat kemudian, Omoi datang membawa sebuah motor besar berwarna hitam legam.

"Kau pernah mengendarainya?" tanya Ino pada Sasuke.

Lelaki itu hanya melirik singkat ke arah kendaraan tersebut, lalu memandangi sang penyihir dengan raut datar. Ino terkekeh. Tentu saja sang vampir belum pernah mengendarai kendaraan macam itu sendiri.

Si perempuan kembali menoleh pada Samui. "Siapa di sini yang _paling_ mahir mengendarai kendaraan itu."

Samui menaikkan alis, membuat Ino lanjut berkata. "Aku butuh tutorial instan." Ujarnya. "Kau hanya perlu menunjukkan siapa orangnya. Apa dia bisa?" tunjuk Ino pada orang yang membawa motor tersebut.

Samui hanya mengangguk. Lalu ia dikejutkan saat Ino tiba-tiba mengarahkan moncong pistolnya pada Omoi. Belum juga wanita itu sempat bertanya atau pun memprotes, Ino sudah keburu menembakkan pistolnya.

" _Mind art,_ " Rapal Ino cepat. " _Steal._ " Bisiknya.

 _Bam._

Lalu dengan gerakan cepat Ino segera menodongkan senjatanya itu pada Sasuke. " _Transfer_."

Sang vampir hanya bisa melonjak karena terkejut.

"Beres." Ino kembali memasukkan pistolnya ke wadah, tersenyum ke arah Samui yang sedang melongo.

Sementara di sebrang sana, Omoi refleks memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak terasa pening tanpa tahu kenapa. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya sedikit memijat pelipisnya sambil melempari Ino tatapan tajam.

Perempuan itu hanya mengacungkan dua jari sebagai tanda damai.

Akhirnya Samui menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah. Hari semakin siang." Meski berusaha tak acuh, namun wanita itu kentara masih merasa berat hati melepas saudari sesama penyihirnya pergi.

"Pergilah sebelum aku berubah fikiran dan kembali menahanmu untuk pergi."

Ino tersenyum lemah dan kembali memeluk kerabatnya itu. "Terimakasih banyak, _Nee-san_. Sampai jumpa." Bisiknya pelan.

Ini kali keduanya Ino berpisah dengan kaumnya. Rasanya ia jadi sedikit . . melankolis.

Samui mengangguk. Ia sempat melirik singkat ke arah Sasuke, untuk melempar pandang 'kuambil dia jika kau tidak bisa menjaganya'. Sasuke hanya meresponnya dengan memalingkan muka, membuat si wanita mendecak. Benar-benar bertingkah menjengkelkan sampai akhir rupanya.

"Kalian berhati-hatilah." Ujar Samui, mengantar kepergian dua orang yang kini sudah menaiki motor itu.

"Yup." Ujar Ino, kini ia telah duduk di jok belakang motor yang akan dikendarai sang vampir. Ia melambaikan satu tangan sampai suara mesin dinyalakan.

Tak perlu lama sampai kendaraan itu mulai melesat ke luar dari dalam gerbang _mansion_ putih tersebut.

Ino memang tidak suka perpisahan. Karenanya, ia sengaja tidak menengok lagi. Kedua tangannya kini mendekap erat tubuh sang vampir. Jok belakang motor yang lebih tinggi membuat perempuan itu menyondongkan tubuhnya merapat pada punggung Sasuke. Wajahnya diredamkan pada belakang leher lelaki itu. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang sedang dikuncir satu itu terbang diterpa angin. Entah apa yang dirasakan hatinya sekarang. Mungkin antara campuran sesak . . dan lega.

Tak perlu lama sampai pemandangan sepi kompleks elit itu segera tergantikan oleh jalanan ramai ibu kota. Berbagai suara keributan meramaikan kesibukkan segala aktivitas di tempat padat tersebut.

Ino menghela nafas pelan. Ia terkikik saat rambut hitam legam Sasuke membelai lembut wajahnya, dan angin menyapu seluruh tubuhnya dengan cukup kencang. Ia cukup menikmati sensasi ditabrak angin seperti itu.

Mereka memang tidak memakai helm, karena merasa tak perlu.

"Kau terdengar senang." Komentar Sasuke, suaranya diterpa angin.

"Hn." Gumam Ino, masih betah menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak kokoh sang vampir. "Jika diingat-ingat, dulu aku pernah menginginkan untuk bisa berkendara bebas menggunakan motor di jalanan tengah kota seperti ini." bisiknya. "Seperti yang dilakukan kaum manusia sehari-hari." Ia tertawa.

Sasuke tak berkomentar lagi. Hanya terus merasakan pelukan lengan Ino di dadanya yang semakin mengerat. Selanjutnya, sang vampir kembali memfokuskan diri pada jalanan di depan. Sihir _steal_ dan _transfer_ penyihir itu sungguh berguna, meski untuk hal semacam ini. Dunia manusia, benar-benar telah banyak berubah dari ingatannya . . sejak seratus tahun lalu.

Kemudian, Sasuke mengerjap ketika pandangannya menangkap sesuatu di radius dua kilometer di depan. Penglihatan matanya memang lebih tajam dari kaum manusia. "Ada polisi lalu lintas." Gumamnya.

Ino sedikit meringsut saat merasakan _sharingan_ sang vampir diaktifkan. Ia mengalihkan rangkulan tangannya dari dada Sasuke ke pundak lelaki itu.

"Apa _sharingan_ mu sudah bisa digunakan untuk membawa kita berteleportasi?" bisik Ino lagi, bertanya begitu dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat Sasuke sedikit menengokkan lehernya.

"Hn. Lantas?" sang vampir menyanggupi.

"Lakukan sekarang," pinta Ino. "Itu akan jauh lebih cepat dari pada menghindar."

"Asal kau bersedia membayarku setelah ini." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Hn. Lakukan saja." timpal Ino.

"Pegangan yang erat." Titah Sasuke.

Ino segera merespon dengan kembali menyusupkan wajahnya di tengkuk sang vampir selagi melingkarkan lengannya di leher lelaki itu. "Sudah."

Sasuke kembali meluruskan kepalanya. Di bawah _contact lens_ hitamnya, _Sharingan_ sang vampir menyala sewarna darah. Tiga titik hitam mulai muncul di pupil merahnya. Sementara tangannya memutar gas, mempercepat laju kendaraan yang sedang mereka kendarai.

Sedetik kemudian, sosok keduanya menghilang dari jalanan kota yang padat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung.**

* * *

 **Aloha, _long time no see_ (?) vika kembali dengan fenfik ini~**

Entah mengapa rasanya chap ini susah syekali~ Aku sampai nonton HunterXHunter lagi untuk mendalami dunia mafia (?) eh malah kelabasan nonton wkwk *bikin makin cinta sama killua* _Scarlet eyes_ itu juga aku ambil dari istilah mata merah klannya Kurapika. Sepertinya aku harus lanjut baca kisah Raizel juga buat nambah referensi khuhu.

Dan tentang orang berkemampuan khusus itu, aku tidak punya sebutan lain jadi pake nama indigo. Aku agak dibuat kaget juga, setelah _browsing_ ternyata ada kaitan tentang kemampuan indigo dengan kerja chakra dan aura mereka. Jadi kan bisa nyambung sama jalan cerita ini.

DAN ENTAH MENGAPA JUGA sasu jadi makin suka cium-cium gitu LOL bisa-bisa rating fenfik ini berangsur meningkat pulaaak~ *ditimpukpemirsaramerame/

Maaf yaa lama apdet *diserbu/ belakangan ini lagi banyak kerjaan, aku nge _freelance_ juga jadi lagi ada orderan buat wisudaan kampusku buat awal bulan depan nanti -yang belum kelar dibuat-, ditambah ketimpa wb dan losing mood juga - _Yeah, seems like my muse is dead for a while_ \- hmmm, mohon pengertiannya.

Oya, buat fenfik KNOT aku udh punya draft keseluruhannya jadi pasti kutulis sampe tamat. Kalo cerita ini aku harus berfikir keras karena awalnya emang ditulis spontan sama kaya THERAPY huhu *pusying juga hayati~ Jadi tunggu aja yaa.

Kalo aku lagi senggang dan ide lancar pasti aku apdet kok hehe makasih udah ngingetin buat apdet XD

Semoga ga bosan dan bisa betah terus baca cerita ini :)

Thansk for caring. Review is love, dan bisa menunjukkan minat pembaca pada cerita ini. _It's fuel to polish my imagination, btw._ **Jadi revieeew lagi yaa.**

* * *

 **-Kolom balas review reader yang tidak login-**

 **Kaname** : makasiih siaaap diusahakan XD

 **koalasabo** : masama~ vika juga gregetan. Iyaa idenya muncul-munculan niih tapi tenang diusahakan apdet terus, jadi mohon sabar nunggu yaa huhu. Oya, makasih rekomendasi fenfiknya yaa

 **Juwita830** : okee makasiih udah nunggu :)

 **Komengtator** : aaa bener jangan lupa bahagia buatmu juga, sukses selalu di duta :) semoga chap ini bikin nambah kepuasanmu hehe

 **IstriSasuke** : makasiih baca terus yaaah fenfik lain diusahakan apdet kok XD

 **Azzu Ya** : aku juga pengen dimiliki dan memiliki dia, yalooord huhuhu gemesss

 **Amayy** : hahahahah iyaa nih sasu makin demen XD kalo adegan di atas ranjang udah ada lah ya sekilas lol

 **sasuino23** : tuh sasu udah ngaku kalo dia ingin dan butuh ino wkwk amiiin makasiih, senang juga bisa berkenalan dan berbincang denganmu :)

 **wilzania** : amiin makasih juga pengertiannya, doanya dan makasih udah nyempetin baca :) hahaha sukses terus di duta yaa. Sasu makin demen sama ino lalala yeyeye ino sebenernya ga polos2 amat juga sih, dia Cuma berusaha menyangkal XD

 **aliaros** : iyaa saling memanfaatkan XD tapi bisa dibilang sekarang mereka udah saling ngaku lol ookk makasih udah nunggu dan bacaa

 **Guest** : makasiih udah baca fenfik vika XD aku juga jatuh cinta jungkir balik sama dia *tos/ huhu okeeyy

 **See you in next chap.**

* * *

 **Updated : 26/01/17**


	14. Chapter 14 - deception

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : RUSH! SasuIno. OOC. 17+** _ **for violence, skinship and intimacy of touch**_ **.**

* * *

 **BLEND X BOND**

 **Perpaduan X Ikatan**

 _\- deception-_

Eksistensinya hampir tampak bagai perpaduan sempurna antara maskulinitas dan keindahan. Membuat Ino harus menahan keinginan supaya tidak menjulurkan tangan untuk menggapai ke arah sang vampir. Menyentuhnya. Menariknya. Merasakannya.

* * *

Sepasang mutiara biru milik Yamanaka Ino kini tengah menilik sebuah bangunan megah yang berdiri hampir satu mil di depan sana.

Kediaman elit itu terletak di pusat sederetan pepohonan tinggi yang membentang luas mengelilinginya. Sebuah taman hutan yang tampak sengaja dibuat untuk memisahkan bangunan tersebut dari keramaian kota.

Perempuan penyihir itu mencermati detail sekeliling mansion yang sedang diamatinya tersebut. Namun usahanya tentu tak akan membuahkan banyak hasil. Sejeli apapun pandangannya, tentu saja jarak penglihatannya masih terbatas. Ino menghela napas singkat.

Sang penyihir sedang mengamati mansion itu dari atas sebuah pohon ek tertinggi di taman hutan tersebut, namun ia tetap tidak bisa menyimpulkan banyak. Hal yang paling jelas bisa dilihatnya hanyalah keberadaan gerbang besar dan pagar tinggi yang dibangun melingkupi seluruh area mansion mewah itu.

Ino agak merengut.

Kemampuan penglihatannya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kapabilitas pandangan seorang vampir yang kini sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Mendekati saja tidak. Lelaki itu seperti menanamkan benda semacam teropong tercanggih di sepasang matanya.

Menyisir markas _big boss_ mafia yang menjadi target mereka sama sekali bukanlah masalah untuknya. Meski kini mereka tetap menjaga jarak seaman mungkin, hal itu tidak menghambat aktivitas pindai sang vampir. Lelaki itu bisa melakukannya dengan mudah hanya dengan memakai kemampuan sepasang pupil merahnya.

Tak perlu menunggu lama sampai Uchiha Sasuke selesai memperoleh informasi yang mereka butuhkan.

Dan benar saja.

Ketika Ino menoleh ke arah lelaki itu, dilihatnya _sharingan_ Sasuke sudah kembali memekat hitam.

"Selesai?" gumam Ino.

"Hn." Sasuke menyahut singkat.

Ino memandang lelaki itu sejenak, lalu menggeserkan tubuhnya mendekat. "Ayo." Ajaknya.

Sasuke menengok ke arah perempuan itu. Ia mengagguk, lalu membalikkan badannya untuk mulai meraih tubuh Ino. Sang penyihir membiarkan vampir itu merangkul tubuhnya. Lalu membawanya terjun bebas dari atas pohon kayu tinggi tersebut.

Setelah kembali berpijak di atas tanah, keduanya langsung menghampiri motor mereka yang sedang terparkir tidak jauh dari sana.

Cukup untuk sekarang. Ino merasa tidak perlu bertanya apa pun dulu. Yang mereka butuhkan hanyalah informasi mengenai target, sebelum keduanya benar-benar bergerak untuk menerobos tempat itu nantinya.

Ino tak berkata apa pun lagi, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Mereka telah sama-sama melewati hari yang cukup melelahkan. Keduanya hanya ingin segera menemukan tempat untuk singggah dan menginap.

Kini sinar mentari mulai memudar, pertanda sore telah datang.

Sang vampir memang harus mengistirahatkan diri setelah beberapa kali menggunakan kekuatan _sharingan_ nya untuk berteleportasi, juga memindai sepenjuru kota untuk melacak letak tempat tujuan mereka ini.

Setelah akhirnya mereka menemukan dan mencapai markas mafia besar itu sesuai arahan dari Samui, keduanya sepakat untuk singgah sebentar hanya untuk mengamati keadaan. Ino meyakinkan Sasuke untuk tidak bergerak gegabah.

Setelah mengetahui lokasi target mereka, sepasang vampir dan penyihir itu segera beranjak pergi dari sana, dan akan kembali lagi nanti setelah menyusun rencana invasi yang matang.

X X X

Bulan sabit tengah membayangi malam dengan cahaya oranye kemerahan.

Ino menengadahkan kepalanya yang sedang tersandar di puncak sofa ke arah jendela untuk sejenak mengamati langit malam.

Sungguh remang kegelapan yang menenangkan.

Perlahan Ino memejamkan mata. Benaknya mereka-ulang informasi yang telah dibeberkan secara rinci oleh Sasuke sesaat setelah mereka sampai di kamar hotel ini beberapa waktu lalu.

Info mengenai kediaman sang mafia. Keamanan ketat yang tidak mudah ditembus yang melindungi tempat mafia itu.

Ino mendesah pelan. Ia tahu invasi kali ini tidak akan berjalan mudah. Bukannya ia meragukan kemampuan lelaki Uchiha itu atau kemampuannya sendiri, hanya saja, ini akan cukup merepotkan.

Target mereka kali ini adalah kelompok mafia besar nan ternama yang notabene disegani dan dihormati oleh seluruh komunitas. Dengan pengaruh sebesar itu, tidak heran jika anggota mafia tersebut berjumlah beberapa kali lipat dari jumlah _family_ Samui dengan keahlian bertarung yang mumpuni.

Dengan kata lain, yang terburuk, Ino harus mempersiapkan diri untuk bisa melumpuhkan semua orang di sana yang jumlahnya entah mencapai berapa banyak.

Ino membuka mata ketika menyadari suara _shower_ dari dalam kamar mandi sudah berhenti terdengar. Bibir kemerahan perempuan itu sempat mengerucut sebentar. Lalu dengan gerakan malas, ia segera beranjak dari sofa dan mulai berjalan menghampiri meja yang telah penuh dengan berkas pengamatan mereka.

Ino masih menggerutu dalam hati.

Vampir itu selalu saja keluar dari kamar mandi dalam waktu yang singkat. Tak bisakah lelaki itu menikmati rasa berendam air hangat dengan santai seperti yang sering dilakukan oleh dirinya?

Rambut pirang panjang Ino bahkan belum kering sepenuhnya. Dan kini mereka sudah harus memulai lagi kegiatan yang tadi sempat tertunda, menyusun rencana untuk invasi nanti.

Ino mulai menatap coretan yang dibuatnya. Deretan garis itu membentuk denah kediaman sang mafia. Beberapa tempat telah ditandai sesuai titik posisi para penjaga, menurut informasi yang disampaikan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Melihat banyaknya titik manusia di sana, Ino kembali diyakinkan bahwa sistem kemanaan tempat itu memang terjaga rapat. Tentu saja markas selevel _big boss_ tidak akan mudah ditembus.

Gerbang mansion yang dibuat tinggi memang bukan penghalang besar bagi sang vampir karena lelaki itu bisa dengan mudah meloncati pagar mansion, namun hal tersebut akan terlalu mencolok untuk dilakukan. Jika mereka mengundang perhatian sedari awal, maka kehadiran mereka –yang pastinya tidak diinginkan disana— akan langsung ketahuan.

Akan lebih baik jika semuanya dilakukan secara cepat dan diam-diam. Tentu saja itu akan menghemat tenaga mereka juga. Mereka hanya perlu menemukan manusia _indigo_ itu untuk membayar rasa penasaran sang vampir, kan? Jika beruntung, mereka juga akan memperoleh informasi mengenai alkemis.

Ino menekan dagunya dengan jari telunjuk, berpikir. Lantas apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Perlukah dirinya melancarkan sihir hipnotis sedari awal?

Pintu kamar mandi di belakang sang penyihir mulai menjeblak terbuka.

Sasuke keluar dengan badan atas belum terlapisi pakaian dan handuk masih tersampai di pundaknya. Rambut hitam legamnya masih meneteskan bulir air. Dilihatnya, sang penyihir sedang berdiri memunggunginya, masih asik berkutat dengan arsip di atas meja.

Tetap memandang lekat sosok perempuan bertubuh jenjang itu, sang vampir berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kita benar-benar menemukan manusia _indigo_ yang menjadi targetmu itu?" tanya Ino tanpa menoleh, menyadari Sasuke tengah mendekat dari suara langkah kakinya.

"Kita lihat nanti." Jawab Sasuke tak acuh. Ia dapat melihat bahu Ino terkedik singkat saat perempuan itu membuang napas dalam.

" _Well_ , asalka— ekh!"

Ino terkesiap saat ia merasakan kedua lengan sang vampir tiba-tiba melingkari leher dan menyusupi satu sisi pinggangnya, memeluk tubuhnya dari arah belakang. Tak lama kemudian bahu Ino memberat saat dagu Sasuke mulai bersandar di pundaknya.

Seketika Ino berjengit, masih kaget dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba tersebut. Refleks dua tangannya mencengkram masing-masing lengan lelaki itu. Ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan sang vampir sekarang.

Sasuke sedang menagih bayarannya. Lelaki itu hendak menghisap chakranya.

Ino tahu sang vampir akan melakukannya cepat atau lambat, tetapi kini ia masih belum mempersiapkan diri. Mereka bahkan belum selesai berunding.

Berusaha tetap tenang, perempuan itu bergumam. "Tunggu. Masih ada yang harus dibicara— emmh,"

Sasuke tak berniat mendengarkan.

Ucapan Ino terhenti saat ia merasakan mulut sang vampir mulai singgah di tepi tengkuknya. Ino segera menunduk dan menarik cepat kepalanya ke depan, berusaha menjauh dari jajahan sentuhan bibir si lelaki yang terasa menggelikan di kulitnya itu.

"Sasuke, tunggu dulu..."

Lelaki itu tetap mengabaikan. Bibirnya kini sudah mulai menciumi garis tengkuk perempuan dalam dekapannya. Meninggalkan jejak basah di sepanjang sana.

Ino menghela napas dalam. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya mulai berdegup dengan irama lebih kencang.

Sementara Sasuke memejamkan matanya yang kini sudah mulai berubah warna menjadi semerah darah. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya atas tubuh semampai Ino selagi hidungnya mengendusi aroma khas milik perempuan itu melalui batang leher jenjangnya. Menikmati harum wewangian bunga dan dedaunan herbal yang selalu menguar dari tubuh perempuan penyihir itu.

Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuh Ino menegang. Kuku-kuku jari tangan perempuan itu menancap kuat di lengannya. Tetapi sang lelaki malah menyenangi rasa gigitan tumpul ujung jemari milik penyihir itu yang terasa seperti sedang menggelitiki kulitnya.

Ketika Sasuke mulai menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mencicipi kulit sensitif di daerah sekitar leher Ino, perempuan itu melenguh sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Tubuhnya merespon dengan geliatan lemah. Beberapa kali lidah lelaki itu bergerak naik-turun menggodai batang leher jenjang si perempuan. Melembabkan kulit di sekitar sana.

Berhasil membuat Ino merintih lebih dalam. "Nnhh."

Perempuan penyihir itu tak berkata lagi. Atau pun berontak. Hanya suara napasnya yang terdengar berhembus dalam beberapa kali setiap saat mulut Sasuke menghisap dan menggigit pelan lehernya. Ino tahu, percuma saja jika ia terus menolak atau berusaha mengulur, karena sang vampir tidak akan peduli dengan alasannya.

Maka Ino tetap membiarkan saat tangan lelaki itu mulai menarik dan melonggarkan kerah kemejanya, membuat semakin banyak kulit di puncak bahunya terekspos.

Sampai akhirnya Sasuke mencuatkan taringnya keluar dan mulai menusukkan ujung tajamnya menembus leher si perempuan.

"Ukh," Ino menahan pekikan di mulutnya dengan mengatupkan giginya kuat-kuat.

Tubuhnya mulai memanas dan kulitnya yang sedang ditancapi taring berangsur terasa gatal. Sensasi yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan semenjak terakhir kali sang vampir menghisap chakranya. Gairahnya seolah tersulut.

 _Aquamarine_ Ino terpejam. Ia sengaja menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk tetap mempertahankan kesadaran, berusaha untuk tidak terlena dengan rasa hisapan itu. Mulut sang vampir yang sengaja bergerak lambat saat menghisap, terasa semakin menggelitiki kulitnya.

Ino berusaha mengalihkan fokusnya ke tempat lain.

Rambut dan tengkuknya mulai terasa dingin akibat tetesan air dari rambut basah Sasuke mulai merembes juga padanya. Begitu pula tubuh bagian belakangnya yang juga ikut melembab akibat badan basah lelaki itu kini sedang menempel rapat pada tubuhnya. Kelembaban tubuh _topless_ sang vampir ikut menyesap ke kain kemeja putih di punggungnya.

Rasa hangat tubuhnya dan dingin bajunya bercampur begitu saja. Tanpa sadar Ino menyandarkan badannya ke belakang. Merapatkan punggungnya pada dada telanjang si lelaki.

Sementara Sasuke masih sibuk meneguk chakra sang penyihir. Aliran energi itu tetap terasa manis di mulutnya. Seperti saat pertama kali ia mencicipinya. Sasuke menyenangi rasa panas yang mengalir melalui kerongkongannya dan rasa terbakar di dalam tubuhnya.

Perlahan sang lelaki menaikkan tangannya sejajar dada Ino untuk mulai mencari kerah kemeja putih yang dikenakan perempuan itu. Setelah berhasil meraih ujungnya, Sasuke mulai membukai kancing kemeja longgar itu satu per satu.

Jemari Ino masih menangkup kuat masing-masing lengan Sasuke. Ia menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan lelaki Uchiha itu sekarang, namun ia tak bisa menghentikan. Sepertinya, perempuan itu sudah mulai terbuai. Ino bisa merasakan kerah bajunya semakin ditarik terbuka dan terus direndahkan sampai seluruh sisi bahunya terekspos.

Akhirnya Sasuke menarik taringnya keluar dari leher Ino. Namun ternyata, lelaki itu tidak berhenti. Alih-alih segera menggerakkan mulutnya menelusuri pundak Ino, lalu beralih menancapkan sepasang gigi tajamnya itu di pundak bawah si perempuan.

"Ummhh.." Ino merintih lagi.

Vampir itu kembali menghisap chakranya. Napas Ino sudah mulai terengah dan tubuhnya melemas. Bagaimana tidak, energi terus tersedot keluar dari tubuhnya dengan cara yang... cukup menggairahkan. Ino mulai kehilangan tenaga untuk berdiri, maka ia membiarkan punggungnya ditopang sepenuhnya oleh badan Sasuke.

Setelah membiarkan sang vampir berbuat seenaknya untuk waktu yang cukup lama, akhirnya Ino berdesis lirih. "Sasuke.. Berhenti." Mohonnya. Satu tangannya mulai menangkup sebelah sisi kepala si lelaki.

Mendengar itu, sang vampir terdiam sejenak, lalu mulai membuka mata merahnya. Ino bernapas keras saat Sasuke mencabut taringnya.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan melongok ke depan, memandang paras cantik sang penyihir. Dilihatnya sosok cantik bermanik biru itu tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon. _Aquamarine_ nya sedang tergenang, pipinya bersemu merah. Bibir ranumnya merenggang, seakan sedang sengaja mengundang. Tubuh perempuan itu bersandar lemah dan kelelahan dalam dekapnya.

Sasuke membelai lembut surai pirang Ino selagi mulutnya kembali menjilati bekas gigitan di leher dan pundak perempuan itu, untuk menghapus jejak chakranya yang tertinggal. Setelah cukup menghujani dua tempat tersebut dengan serangkaian kecupan lembut, Sasuke mulai menegakkan diri. Lalu dengan perlahan, lelaki itu mengangkat Ino ke dalam gendongan dan segera membawa tubuh semampainya menuju tempat tidur.

Perempuan Yamanaka itu merasakan tubuhnya dibaringkan pelan ke atas kasur, membuatnya sempat mendesah lega.

Namun hanya untuk sesaat.

Tak lama kemudian safir biru Ino memperhatikan Sasuke ikut menumpukan satu lutut untuk naik ke atas kasur, bergabung bersamanya. Sang perempuan menatap lemah ke arah lelaki itu.

Tubuh tegap sang vampir yang masih terekspos kini dapat terlihat jelas oleh jarak pandang Ino. Otot perut dan dadanya terbentuk dengan baik. Kulit putih bersihnya mulus tanpa noda. Bahunya kokoh, garis rahangnya tegas dan kuat. Rambut _ebony_ basahnya yang sedang menjuntai di setiap sisi wajah tampannya tampak mengkilat hitam memantulkan cahaya malam. Eksistensinya hampir tampak bagai perpaduan sempurna antara maskulinitas dan keindahan.

Membuat Ino harus menahan keinginan supaya tidak menjulurkan tangan untuk menggapai ke arah sang vampir. Menyentuhnya. Menariknya. Merasakannya.

Perempuan itu menyadari pupil merah Sasuke masih menyala dan taringnya masih bertengger di antara celah mulutnya. Tatapan _ruby_ -nya yang masih digenangi hasrat masih tampak begitu indah dan mengundang.

Ino hanya terdiam menatapnya, namun _aquamarine_ nya segera melebar saat menyaksikan Sasuke mulai merendahkan diri untuk menindih tubuhnya yang sedang terbaring lemah.

Rupanya sang vampir masih belum merasa puas.

"Sudah.. cukup." Bisik Ino menunjukkan sedikit penolakan, ketika Sasuke terus menundukkan kepala ke arahnya.

Dua jari Ino ditempatkan di mulut Sasuke, mencegah lelaki itu untuk kembali menghisap chakranya. Seharusnya sang vampir bisa tahu bahwa energi spiritual sang penyihir kini sudah mulai menipis. Lelaki itu sudah menghisap cukup banyak.

Namun upayanya sia-sia, karena Sasuke malah menangkap tangan Ino dan mengecup pelan jemarinya. Sang Uchiha tetap merendahkan kepalanya.

Ino mendesah pelan. Lelaki itu tak berniat untuk berhenti, rupanya. Satu tangan besarnya malah menyelinapi leher Ino dan menangkup tengkuknya.

 _Aqua_ dan _ruby_ sempat berpandangan lebih lama sebelum Sasuke mulai mengecup singkat bibir Ino.

Ah. Ino sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk menolak.

Perempuan itu hanya bisa memejamkan mata saat sang vampir kembali menurunkan kepalanya. Menelusurkan bibir melewati garis leher dan pundaknya. Meninggalkan jejak basah di sepanjang sana saat lidahnya kembali berulah.

Ino menghela napas dalam.

Sasuke berhenti untuk menempatkan mulutnya di dada atas Ino yang masih terbuka akibat perbuatan lelaki itu sebelumnya.

"Ah,"

Ino merasakan taring itu kembali menembus kulitnya. Membuat tubuhnya menggeliat tak berdaya. Satu tangan Ino segera meraup rambut hitam Sasuke, dan menjambaknya pelan. Sementara satu tangannya yang lain digunakan untuk membekap mulutnya sendiri. Menahan rintihan agar tidak lolos dari mulutnya.

Jika terus begini.. Ino bisa kehabisan chakra, dan kehilangan kesadaran.

"Haa.."

Perempuan itu menghisap punggung tangannya. Sampai pada akhirnya Ino menjambak rambut Sasuke lebih keras, sebelum lelap mulai menjemput kesadarannya... pelan-pelan.

Membawa Ino tenggelam bersama kegelapan malam.

x x x

Sang penyihir terbangun esok harinya saat mentari sudah menggantung lumayan tinggi di ufuk timur.

Sorot cahaya siang terhalang masuk oleh kanopi pepohonan, membentuk bayangan dedaunan yang menari-nari menerpa paras ayu perempuan itu.

Ino hanya mengedipkan mata birunya beberapa kali untuk beberapa saat. Merasakan energi telah kembali mengisi penuh dirinya.

Setelah cukup lama terdiam, Ino menyibakkan selembar selimut yang melapisi tubuhnya dan mulai berguling ke samping untuk mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

Tak perlu lama sampai manik birunya menangkap sosok sang vampir.

Lelaki itu sedang duduk santai bersandar pada sofa di sebrang kanan tempat tidur, tengah membaca sebuah buku yang entah apa isinya dan entah didapatkannya dari mana.

Ketika Ino mulai bangkit ke dalam posisi duduk, vampir itu menoleh.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" tanya Ino datar saat mata keduanya mulai bertemu. "Kukira kita akan mulai bergerak hari ini."

Sasuke mengamati perempuan itu sejenak, mencermati penampilan bangun tidurnya. "Masih ada yang perlu kita bicarakan sebelum pergi." Jawabnya.

"Hoo." Desis Ino malas, setengah mencibir. Salah siapa tiba-tiba menyerangnya semalam tadi sampai dirinya butuh istirahat yang cukup... lama?

"Oke." Gumam Ino, memutuskan untuk menutup pembicaraan. Ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Perempuan itu berhenti di depan cermin untuk melihat pantulan bayangan dirinya di sana. Penampilannya sedang berantakan dengan baju yang masih setengah terbuka.

Ino mendesah pelan. Ia melepaskan sisa kancing terakhir yang masih menyambungkan bajunya, lalu membuka kemeja putih kebesaran milik Sasuke yang sedang dipakainya itu, karena ia memang sedang kehabisan gaun tidur. Lalu Ino memiringkan lehernya dan sedikit memutar tubuhnya, mengecek keberadaan _bitemark_ yang ditinggalkan sang vampir semalam.

 _Aquamarine_ Ino menatap datar ke arah cermin. Ada tiga bekas gigitan disana. Satu di lehernya, satu di pundak belakangnya dan satu lagi di dada bagian atasnya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung lelaki itu menggigitnya di tiga tempat dan menghisap chakranya sebanyak tiga kali.

Bibir ranumnya mengerucut, tapi mata birunya memancarkan kelegaan.

Untunglah bekas merah itu tidak bertambah. Berarti Sasuke masih tahu diri dan berhenti menghisap chakranya setelah Ino tumbang duluan.

Meski begitu, perempuan itu tetap merengut. Ia bisa saja merasa kesal pada vampir itu sekarang, tapi Ino segera menyadari bahwa itu tidak akan ada gunanya. Lain kali, _dirinya-lah_ yang harus lebih berhati-hati agar tidak mudah diserang seperti semalam.

Ino paham jika Sasuke memang sedang kelaparan, karena sudah cukup lama semenjak terakhir kali lelaki itu menghisap chakranya. Juga sang vampir pasti sedang sangat kelelahan akibat beberapa kali memakai _sharingan_ nya untuk berteleportasi dan memindai beberapa kota yang sempat mereka kunjungi sebelum akhirnya sampai di tempat ini.

Vampir itu tentu butuh mengisi ulang chakranya. Namun bukan berarti dia bisa mengambil energi dari tubuhnya dengan seenak hati.

Ino mendesah malas.

Tetapi jika ia protes dan menyuarakan hal itu, Sasuke hanya akan membalikkan perkataannya. Karena kenyataanya, lelaki itu telah lebih dulu membolehkan Ino untuk menyerap aura darinya dengan sesuka hati.

Oke. Mereka impas.

Kini Ino hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya.

Ia hanya belum merasa terbiasa... dengan cara vampir itu mengambil jatah chakranya.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu.

Kini sepasang vampir dan penyihir itu telah berada di taman hutan yang merupakan halaman rumah dari mafia target mereka lagi.

Keduanya masih menjaga jarak aman dari gerbang mansion, namun _sharingan_ Sasuke tetap bisa menerawang ke dalam sana.

"Dua datang." Ujar Sasuke.

Mereka menunggu sejenak sampai dua orang lelaki berpakaian formal dan bersenjatakan lengkap mulai memasuki hutan dan datang mendekat. Barangkali keduanya sedang berpatroli.

Setelah bayangan dua orang itu cukup tersembunyi oleh kanopi pepohonan rimbun, Ino segera mengangkat pistolnya. Ia sempat mencuri informasi yang diperlukan sebelum melumpuhkan mereka dengan mudah.

Sasuke menyeret tubuh dua anggota mafia itu dan menyembunyikannya di balik semak. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Ino. Dilihatnya perempuan itu hanya berdiri diam sambil merengut.

"Mereka tidak akan bangun setidaknya untuk seharian." Ujar Ino ketika Sasuke berjalan menghampiri. "Tampaknya kedua orang itu tidak tahu apa pun mengenai keberadaan orang yang kita cari." Lanjutnya, menyelidik ke dalam memori baru yang barusan ia dapat. "Sepertinya mereka hanya pengawal rendahan."

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke paham. Ia menunggu sejenak selama Ino mentransfer informasi tersebut langsung ke dalam benaknya. Setelah selesai, ia mulai melangkah ke arah jalan keluar dari hutan.

Ino mengikuti. "Kau benar-benar tidak menemukan keberadaan aura kaumku di dalam sana?" tanyanya pelan.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke segera. "Tidak ada jejak Yamanaka atau pun Uchiha di sini."

"Itu berarti, _Scarlet Eyes_ milik kaummu juga tidak ada di sini."

"Ya."

"Baguslah." Ino mendesah lega.

Sasuke melirik perempuan itu.

"Jika ada, maka hanya akan membuat kita terdistraksi." gumam si perempuan.

Sasuke menatap _aqua_ milik Ino lebih lama. Benar kata penyihir itu. Jika ia dapat mendeteksi keberadaan bagian tubuh kaum mereka di suatu tempat di markas mafia tersebut, maka sudah pasti Sasuke akan sulit mempertahankan ketenangannya seperti sekarang.

Sang penyihir tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

"Hn." Respon Sasuke singkat.

Keduanya tidak bertukar kata lagi sampai mereka tiba di tepi gerbang pagar.

Ino kembali mengamati kediaman mafia yang akan dimasukinya sebentar lagi, sekarang dari jarak dekat. Dilihat dari luar, tempat itu terlihat cukup kosong.

' _Kalian yakin? Ini akan jauh lebih berbahaya dari sekedar menginvasi dua kelompok mafia tempo hari.'_ Untuk sesaat, ia kembali mengingat peringatan cemas Samui tempo hari.

Ino meniupkan udara keluar dari antara celah mulutnya.

Menerobos masuk ke sarang _big boss_. Konfrontasi secara langsung. Hanya berdua saja. Mungkin jika tahu, Samui akan menganggap mereka sudah gila. Menahannya, menggapnya sengaja bunuh diri. Tapi entahlah... ada seorang vampir yang kehendaknya tidak bisa dihentikan di sini.

"Sistem keamanannya dikendalikan dari dalam. Kita perlu izin untuk masuk." Tanya Ino setelah selesai melamun. "Kau yakin kita bisa menangani ini?"

"Ya."

Ino menaikkan alis, namun ia tak berucap lagi. Perempuan itu memokuskan pandangannya ke arah pintu gerbang yang menjulang tinggi di depannya. Pagar besi itu ternyata lebih tinggi dari prediksi pengamatannya tempo hari. Begitu pula pagar tembok yang menyertainya.

Saat manik biru Ino menangkap keberadaan bel, penyihir perempuan itu segera mengangkat tangannya dan menekan bel tersebut.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, muncul seorang pria tua berseragam rapi keluar dari balik sebuah pos yang berada tak jauh dari gerbang.

"Maaf," ujar pria tersebut terdengar sopan. "Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Ino sempat mengerutkan alisnya ketika melihat orang itu. Pria tua berbadan kurus tersebut tak tampak seperti anggota gangster. Penyamaran, kah? Apa keberadaan markas mafia sebesar ini juga masih harus disamarkan dari dunia luar?

"Kami adalah kandidat _bodyguard_ baru yang direkomendasikan oleh Senjikai." Ujar Ino random.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan alis tertaut. Begitu juga dengan orang di sebrang pagar.

"Jika tidak memiliki kepentingan, harap segera meninggalkan tempat ini." timpal si pria tua setelah sempat terdiam sebentar, nampaknya tidak terpengaruh.

"Sepertinya cara seperti ini memang tidak akan berhasil." Ino menoleh pada Sasuke yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan tanya.

"Siapa itu Senjikai?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Entahlah, aku hanya bicara asal. Siapa tahu mereka terpancing dan membiarkan kita masuk begitu saja?" ucap Ino santai sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Sasuke hanya melempari perempuan itu dengan tatapan datar.

" _Ahem_ ," sang penjaga kembali menginterupsi, membuat Sasuke dan Ino kembali meluruskan kepalanya ke depan. "Jika tidak memiliki kepentingan—"

Pria itu terperangah saat menyaksikan Ino memalingkan muka padanya dan langsung melemparinya tatapan tajam.

Perempuan itu hendak mengangkat satu pistolnya, tetapi Sasuke segera menghentikan dan menurunkan lengan Ino yang hampir mengacungkan pistol hitam itu.

Dahi Ino mengkerut. "Apa yang—"

"Serahkan padaku." Potong Sasuke. "Percuma melumpuhkan orang ini jika masih ada orang lain yang mengamati dari dalam."

Si lelaki ikut menempatkan tatapan tajamnya pada pria tua di dalam sana.

"Dengar," Sang vampir memulai.

Refleks, Ino segera menolehkan lagi kepalanya pada sang vampir ketika ia merasakan _sharingan_ Sasuke mendadak diaktifkan. Kini lelaki itu memang tengah memandang pria penjaga gerbang dengan sepasang mata merahnya. _Aqua_ Ino menyipit. Ia dapat melihat beberapa titik hitam muncul dan berputar cepat mengelilingi pupil merah sang vampir.

"Sambungkan aku dengan orang-orang yang bertanggung jawab atas pintu gerbang ini." lanjut Sasuke.

"Baik." Jawab pria tua itu, dengan mudahnya mengiyakan. "Silahkan bergeser ke arah sana untuk pengecekan identitas." Ia menunjuk pada sebuah pilar penyangga di samping pagar. Pria tersebut segera kembali ke dalam posnya.

Ino masih memperhatikan Sasuke dengan dahi berkerut. Tetapi ia mengikuti arahan sang penjaga.

Sesaat kemudian, sebuah kamera pengawas muncul keluar dari sebuah ruangan kecil dalam dinding. Benda itu bergerak turun dan memindai ke arah Sasuke dan Ino berdiri.

Ino kembali melirik heran Sasuke. Dengan _sharingan_ yang masih aktif, lelaki itu menatap tajam ke arah kamera.

"Buka." Titahnya.

Ino sedikit melebarkan _aqua_ nya ketika mendapati pintu gerbang di hadapan mereka berangsur terbuka.

Tanpa merasa sungkan, Sasuke mulai berjalan masuk.

"Apa yang barusan kau perbuat?" bisik Ino, mengiringi langkah lelaki Uchiha itu. " _Sharingan_ mu... bisa digunakan untuk menghipnotis?"

"Tidak." Tepis Sasuke.

"Lantas? Mengapa mereka tiba-tiba menuruti perintahmu begitu saja?" tanya Ino lagi, kentara keheranan.

Sasuke melirik ke arahnya.

" _Sharingan_ ku menanamkan sebuah ilusi ke dalam kepala mereka." Jawab lelaki itu.

Ino menekukkan alisnya. "Ilusi? Tapi orang-orang itu berada jauh di dalam sana.."

"Mereka hanya perlu menatap pupil merahku saat aku mengaktifkan teknik itu." Papar Sasuke.

 _Aqua_ Ino menyipit. "Jadi kau punya teknik untuk mengendalikan seseorang? Itu _sungguh mirip_ dengan kemampuan hipnotis milikku."

"Cara kerjanya berbeda." Koreksi Sasuke segera. "Teknik ilusi hanya membuat mata mereka melihat citra yang berbeda dari aslinya. _Sharingan_ memanipulasi aliran chakra di otak target sehingga memberi gangguan pada indera mereka, membuatnya mengganti realitas dengan pemahaman ilusif."

Ino masih memandang lelaki itu dengan tanda tanya. Maka sang vampir melanjutkan.

"Dengan kata lain, aku hanya mengontrol kerja panca indera mereka sementara kesadaran mereka masih bekerja." Klarifikasi Sasuke. "Bukan merasuki benak mereka dengan _sejenis sihir_ dan _memperdaya mereka sepenuhnya_ sampai hilang kesadaran, seperti apa yang kau lakukan."

Ino merengut. "Kuperjelas untuk ke sekian kalinya. Bakatku bukan ilmu sihir, tetapi sebuah bentuk seni. Sihir dan seni memang serupa namun tidak sama." Sanggahnya.

Wajah Sasuke masih tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun.

" _Well_ , lupakan saja." Ujar Ino pada akhirnya. Tak ada gunanya juga menjelaskan pada orang yang bahkan tidak berusaha mencoba untuk paham. "Jadi, karena alasan itu kau menolak untuk memakai _contact lens_ hari ini." paham perempuan itu.

Ino mengamati jalanan yang sedang mereka lalui. Taman rumah tersebut terbentang luas mengelilingi mansion berdinding abu yang masih berjarak dua ratus meter di depan sana. Beberapa buah pohon palem memagari sepanjang jalanan keras yang sedang mereka pijaki. Rerumputan hijau terhampar menutup tanah dan semak-semak kerdil menghiasi kedua sisi jalan.

Beberapa penjaga mengamati keduanya dengan tatapan heran, namun mereka hanya diam di tempat. Barangkali orang-orang itu tidak segera bergerak karena belum menerima perintah apa pun. Sementara di tepi pagar dinding, sekumpulan anjing menggeram, sedang meneduh dan menyembunyikan diri di bawah naungan pohon maple. Namun mereka tetap terbaring di tempatnya, hanya memandangi mereka dalam waspada.

Ino menatap kerumunan berbeda spesies itu lumayan lama, memastikan kedua jenis penjaga tersebut tak akan menyerang, sebelum akhirnya menolehkan lagi kepala ke arah depan.

Sang vampir dan penyihir mulai mencapai tepi beranda, menghampiri tempat seorang pria bertubuh tegap dan berpakaian formal yang telah menunggui mereka di sana. Ia nampak seperti seorang pelayan.

Pria itu membungkuk singkat untuk memberi salam. Lalu ia berbalik, hendak memandu tamunya memasuki bangunan megah di belakangnya. Sepertinya, pria tersebut memang sengaja dikirim oleh orang-orang yang tadi mengawasi dengan kamera pengintai.

Keduanya dihantarkan melewati sebuah koridor terbuka yang terbentang panjang di muka lain taman. Lantainya dilapisi karpet bermerah di bagian tengah, sengaja dijadikan sebagai jalan dan corak papan catur di masing-masing sisinya sebagai hiasan. Patung-patung pahatan manusia berbagai bentuk dan ukuran ditempatkan di setiap sisi pilar-pilar yang menyangga atap koridor. Lukisan-lukisan besar berbagai objek disemat di sepanjang dinding.

Sasuke dan Ino masih belum bicara sampai keduanya diarahkan memasuki sebuah ruangan berpintu besar di ujung lorong.

Setelah mengetuk pintu dengan buku jarinya, si pelayan segera pamit dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Ino sempat mengamati kepergian pria itu, sebelum akhirnya memutar badan untuk menghadap pintu.

"Ilusi apa yang kau terapkan, omong-omong?" Tanya Ino, masih merasa penasaran.

"Membuat mereka beranggapan bahwa kita adalah rekan." Jawab Sasuke.

Ino terdiam sejenak. Mencermati pintu kayu berukir gambar singa pedang yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya.

"Apa ilusi _sharingan_ mu itu bisa berlaku juga padaku?" Ino menyuarakan apa yang dipertanyakan benaknya sejak tadi.

"Sepertinya tidak." Jawab Sasuke jujur.

Ino menekukkan alis dan menengok pada lelaki itu.

" _Sharingan_ ku tidak dapat memanipulasi chakra di otakmu. Barangkali karena kau adalah seorang penyihir _Enchanter_ , membuat inderamu memiliki cara kerja sendiri dan sulit untuk diperdaya." Jelas Sasuke.

"Oh," respon Ino singkat, masih berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan kelegaannya.

Entah mengapa ia menyenangi dugaan bahwa sang vampir pernah mencoba untuk mengendalikannya dengan ilusi, namun sayangnya tak berhasil. Sang penyihir hampir merasa puas dengan pemikiran tersebut dan nyaris tersenyum.

Ino kembali menempatkan manik birunya pada pintu. "Jadi, apa yang perlu kulakukan di sini?" tanyanya. Ia tahu ilusi Sasuke tidak berlaku pada semua orang di rumah itu.

"Mengumpulkan informasi mengenai detail tempat ini dan mencari keberadaan _orang_ yang sedang kita cari." jawab Sasuke. "Lakukan sesuai caramu."

Saat pintu mulai terbuka dari dalam, Ino melambaikan satu tangan tanda persetujuan.

Sepasang safir biru itu memindai cepat ruangan yang sedang dimasukinya. Langsung bisa dilihatnya, seorang pelayan wanita berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan masih menggenggam knopnya. _Maid_ yang barusan membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

Bukannya berterima kasih, Ino malah bergerak gesit untuk segera mengangkat satu pistolnya dan merapal mantra _steal_.

Sang _maid_ yang menjadi target sempat memekik, namun hanya sebentar saja karena ia langsung menangkup puncak kepalanya yang mendadak terasa pening.

Sasuke menyaksikan belasan orang lain yang berada di dalam ruangan itu melonjak dan memekik bersamaan karena kaget. Mereka hendak bergerak namun Ino beraksi lebih cepat. Ia menarik _slide_ pistol-pistolnya, lalu dengan tangkas mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menembak acak ke arah mereka.

 _Mind art, hypnotism_!""

Meski terkesan ditembakkan secara asal, namun pendar biru lingkar sihirnya selalu memastikan kemana arah misil auranya melesat, menembus tepat sasaran pada semua targetnya.

Penghuni ruangan itu sempat berhenti bergerak untuk beberapa detik, sebelum mereka mulai bergerak melakukan aktivitas seperti sebelumnya. Mengobrol, menjamu, berjaga, atau membersihkan tempat itu.

Benar-benar mengabaikan keberadaan sang penyihir dan vampir di sana.

Sasuke selalu berhasil dibuat kagum dengan karya sihir perempuan itu. Tampaknya, gerakan serangan Ino selalu menjadi lebih cepat, efektif dan tak ada ragu, di setiap kali mereka menyerang.

Barangkali, karena sang penyihir sudah tidak perlu risau dengan batasan aura yang bisa dipakainya.

Tanpa menoleh lagi, Ino berjalan cepat menuju ruangan lain. Ia tidak ingin membuang lebih banyak waktu. Jika mereka bisa menyerbu secara diam-diam seperti tadi tanpa sempat terjadi keributan, maka sedikit pertarungan yang akan mereka dapatkan.

Belum terdengar keributan dari sudut mana pun di mansion itu, berarti belum ada yang sadar atas invasi mereka. Bagus.

Ino mengulangi aksinya di beberapa ruangan lain. Tempat demi tempat, lantai demi lantai. Menumbangkan cukup banyak penjaga dan pelayan, serta mendapatkan info lebih banyak.

Jumlah mafia di markas itu boleh saja banyak, namun mereka tetap manusia.

Kini keduanya hampir mencapai lantai mansion paling atas, yang menurut informasi yang didapatkan Ino, merupakan tempat kediaman orang-orang penting dalam rumah megah tersebut.

Saat berjalan menyusuri lorong koridor lantai itu, Ino tiba-tiba membelokkan langkah dan berhenti tepat di depan dinding yang terlapisi oleh sebuah lukisan besar. Ino menjulurkan satu tangan di sana.

Sasuke memandangnya heran, menduga perempuan itu telah kehabisan pasokan aura dan butuh beristirahat.

Namun, Ino hanya menengadahkan kepalanya untuk mengamati potret seseorang di dalam lukisan tersebut.

"Ini aneh." Gumamnya. "Aku tidak dapat melihat apa pun. Ingatan mereka kabur. Seolah ada yang memang sengaja mencuci otak mereka untuk membuyarkan info dan menyembunyikan sesuatu." Paparnya. "Sesuatu yang penting."

Perempuan itu berbalik untuk menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Informasi mengenai orang yang kita cari masih buram. Siapa dia, atau apa kekuatannya. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kupastikan adalah orang-orang di sini diperintahkan untuk melayani seorang nona, yang bahkan belum pernah mereka temui secara langsung. Aku yakin orang itu cukup penting sehingga perlu penjagaan seketat ini." Ino berkata sambil safirnya melirik beberapa pelayan wanita yang sedang terhipnotis, dan para pengawal yang sudah terkapar di lantai karena ulahnya.

"Jiga begitu, kita hanya harus menemukan tuan rumah ini, dan mengunjungi nona yang kau maksud." Ujar Sasuke.

Ino mengangguk. Tapi tetap saja.. ia masih merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal.

Ketika keduanya tiba di ujung koridor, Ino terkesiap saat melihat bayangan sesuatu yang bergerak cepat tiba-tiba menyerbu ke arahnya. Dengan sigap Sasuke meraih tubuh perempuan itu dan segera meloncat beberapa meter ke belakang.

Mata Ino menyipit waspada. Dua buah benda tampak melesat bersamaan ke tempat keduanya berdiri, menyerang acak ke berbagai arah secara brutal. Menghantam tembok, menyenggol jendela, menyebabkan kehancuran beberapa properti di sana.

Saat gerakan benda itu memelan, Sasuke dapat melihat sosoknya dengan lebih jelas.

Dua ekor anjing herder?

Ino mengerjap saat sekawanan anjing lain mulai ikut bergabung. Menggeram, menggonggong dan menyerang serentak. Perempuan itu yakin sebelumnya pernah melihat anjing-anjing tersebut beristirahat di taman bawah.

Namun kini hewan-hewan itu tampak buas. Dengan mata merah dan lidah menjuntai mengucurkan liur, mereka kembali menyerang secara beringas.

Ino menghindari serangan dengan meloncat ke belakang dan berguling ke samping. Beberapa kali ia menembaki hewan-hewan itu. Sebagian kena, namun ada beberapa yang masih luput dari tembakannya karena mereka bergerak sangat cepat.

Sementara Sasuke melompat maju dan menebaskan pedangnya ke udara, membuat anjing yang tersisa memekik keras sebelum akhirnya tumbang melemas ke lantai.

Sang vampir menggapaikan satu tangannya ke ruang kosong di depannya lalu menyentakkan kuat jemarinya, membuat gerakan seperti sedang menarik sesuatu. Ino sempat heran saat melihat seorang pria berkulit gelap tiba-tiba muncul sambil menjerit.

Alis Ino menekuk. Jika diperhatikan lebih jelas ke arah tangan Sasuke, samar-samar Ino dapat melihat tali-tali chakra sedang dicengkram lelaki itu, dan terhubung pada kedua tangan pria yang sekarang sedang di seretnya.

Beberapa tali yang tadi belum ditebas Sasuke ternyata masih terhubung pada anjing-anjing yang tergeletak pingsan di lantai.

Pemahaman datang pada Ino. Rupannya pria hitam itu-lah yang entah bagaimana telah mengendalikan anjing-anjing tersebut dengan menggunakan rantai chakranya.

Seorang _indigo,_ rupanya _._

Itukah orang yang sedang mereka cari?

Belum sempat Ino menyimpulkan lebih jauh, serangan lain datang dari arah belakangnya. Ino segera berbalik dan menghindar. Dilihatnya, seorang lelaki berotot dengan rambut jambul sedang memasang kuda-kuda dan menatapnya dengan penuh waspada.

Ino segera mengangkat pistolnya dan menembak. Tetapi lelaki itu bisa menghindar dan lanjut menyerangnya. Safir biru Ino melebar dalam kaget karena orang itu dapat lolos dari tembakanya dengan mudah. Ino menangkis tinju lelaki itu, sempat merasakan besitan gelombang energi keluar dari ujung pukulan tangan kekarnya.

Pemahaman datang pada Ino.

Lelaki itu dapat melihat peluru auranya.

Seorang _indigo_ lain, rupanya.

Heh. Ino menyeringai tipis. Lelaki itu kembali menerjangnya, kali ini disertai dengan tendangan. Ino melentingkan tubuh atletisnya ke belakang. Meski tampak menguasai serangan fisik, laki-laki itu tak bersenjata. Tetap tak akan sebanding dengan dirinya.

Si perempuan balik menghantam wajah lelaki itu dengan satu punggung pistol hitamnya. Lawannya mengaduh keras. Sementara pistol putihnya ditempelkan pada dada sang gangster, lalu dengan cepat menembakkan sihirnya lagi.

Lawannya tumbang.

Ino menoleh ke samping dan melihat Sasuke juga telah melumpuhkan lawannya. Perempuan itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku ti—"

Ino melebarkan _aqua_ nya saat merasakan sesuatu melesat cepat dari arah belakangnya. Refleks Ino menggeserkan tubuh. Tapi sedikit terlambat.

DOR!

 _Ukh_. Ino menangkup lengan atasnya.

Tembakan itu nyaris menyerempet kulit lengannya.

Ino berbalik cepat, lalu menengadah. Ia segera menemukan Sasuke sudah berpindah tempat ke depannya.

DOR! DOR!

 _Trang Trang._

Terdengar suara pedang lelaki itu menangkis butir peluru yang terus berdatangan untuk ditujukan pada mereka. Ino menatap sebentar peluru yang jatuh ke lantai. Pendar chakra tampak menyelubunginya.

Ino mendongak. Dilihatnya di ujung sana, seorang _indigo_ lain tengah memegang erat senapannya.

Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya cepat ke udara kosong, lalu menangkap sebuah tombak chakra berwarna ungu yang tiba-tiba saja terbentuk di sana.

Sang vampir melempar tombak tersebut ke arah sang _snipper_ dan langsung menikam dadanya.

Pria bertubuh kurus itu segera terkapar.

"Rupanya mereka memiliki beberapa orang _indigo_ sebagai pengawal." Tafsir Ino, setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi yang akan menyerang.

"Sepertinya." Setuju Sasuke. Ia berbalik untuk mengamati Ino. "Lukamu?"

Perempuan Yamanaka itu mengedikkan bahu sebagai respon tak acuh. "Hanya goresan ringan."

"Biar kulihat," Sasuke hendak menggapai lengan Ino, namun perempuan itu segera menghindar.

"Ini bukan masalah." Elak Ino. Ia memutar badan dengan cepat dan kembali bergegas untuk meneruskan langkah. "Kita harus bergerak cepat. Kegaduhan barusan pasti akan segera mengundang keributan lain di sini." Ia menyimpulkan.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat untuk memandang kepergian perempuan Yamanaka itu, lalu mulai mengikutinya dalam diam.

Sang penyihir benar.

Bagaimana pun, aksi mereka kali ini lumayan berbahaya. Semua harus diselesaikan dengan lebih cepat.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

A/N.

Adegan hisap-menghisap chakra dan sedot-menyedot aura **a.k.a transfer energi** disini semakin memanas LOL. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk memberi _warning_ 17+. Makanya aku mau tanya, _skinship_ seperti di atas masih bisa masuk ke rating T ngga? Tolong beri pendapat, saran dan komentar kalian, apa aku harus mulai menaikan rating fanfic ini atau tidak.

 _As for my late of update_ , _I apologize_. Aku sudah menyelesaikan beberapa fanfic di bulan Pebruari kemarin, _so I thought I am worth for having a short break?_

Mohon dimengerti XD

 _Thanks for ur wait._ Ditunggu lagi reviewnya :)

* * *

 **-Kolom balas review reader yang tidak login-**

 **Hana** : makasih, semangat!

 **sasuino23** : yeaay sama aku juga suka bagian itu. aamiin, makasih udah pengertian~

 **Guest** : baca terus ya

 **Name nis nisa** : siip ini udah lanjut

 **Azzura yamanaka** : jadi ratingnya dinaikin jangan nih? XD yg pasti keren banget~

 **Koalasabo** : tebakanmu tepat ehehe diusahakan terus di next chap. Thanks udah setia nunggu :)

 **IstriSasuke** : hahaha okeey diusahakan deh, tapi jgn minta buat cepet2 ditamatin juga kalo gitu. Hmm. Maaf, aku ga ada rencana untuk nulis ItaIno :( masih belum nemu feelnya sih, harus bikin aku sukaaaaa pake banget dulu sama pair itu baru bisa aku tulisin hmmm  
 **Komengtator** : jadi ratingnya naikin jangan? lololol aku juga suka adegan yg bikin deg deg ser soalnya *PLAK/

 **Aliaros** : iya sasu nya lempeng-lempeng aja sih. Makin hot haha syukurlah udh diatas umur (?)

 **Juwita830** : siap dek

 **R136AN** : makasih, akan diusahakan supaya ga discon. Aku juga suka sama karakter ino yg ini~

 **rina domani** : siaap, ini udah up kok

 **See you in next chap.**

 **Updated : 08/03/2017**


	15. Chapter 15 - volition

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : RUSH! SasuIno. OOC. 17+ _for violence, skinship and intimacy of touch_.**

* * *

 **BLEND X BOND**

 **Perpaduan X Ikatan**

 _\- volition -_

Setelah meyakini sang vampir telah jatuh dalam tidur, sang penyihir mulai memperlambat dan memperjelas bunyi nyanyiaannya. " _Fall with me into a deep.. soundly slumber_." tuntas Ino.

* * *

Benar dugaan sang penyihir.

Meski belum terjadi kerusakan berarti, mansion megah kediaman sang _big boss_ mafia mulai terlihat sibuk. Barangkali para penghuninya telah menyadari kehadiran pengunjung tak diundang yang kini sedang menyusup ke dalam markas mereka.

Beberapa penjaga sudah mulai bergerak untuk meningkatkan keamanan, dengan berpencar dan berpatroli memeriksa keadaan di berbagai sudut hunian mewah itu.

Yamanaka Ino berjalan cepat menghampiri pintu keluar dan segera melangkah menuju balkon lantai itu. Gerak-gerik sang penyihir membuat Uchiha Sasuke menautkan alisnya. Bukannya segera bergegas menuju lantai atas tempat target mereka berada, perempuan itu malah melewatkan keberadaan tangga yang menjadi satu-satunya akses menuju sana. Kini dilihatnya sang penyihir sudah berhenti tepat di depan pagar langkan untuk memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling.

Rupanya semua sisi terluar setiap lantai mansion tersebut dikelilingi oleh balkon panjang yang menyerupai lorong koridor terbuka, seperti ini.

Ino menilik singkat ke arah bawah. Setidaknya kini mereka sedang berada di lantai tiga mansion tersebut. Lalu perempuan berambut pirang panjang itu mendongak ke atas dan menggeser pandangannya ke arah sisi kanan mansion. Safir birunya menyipit sejenak, menandai satu sudut di sebelah sana.

Setelah selesai, Ino kembali memutar tubuhnya.

Sasuke hanya balik memandang sang penyihir ketika perempuan itu sudah berbalik menghadapnya. Si lelaki menunggu penjelasan darinya.

"Kita sudah terlanjur ketahuan." Ucap Ino sambil mengedikkan bahunya singkat. "Jadi sudah tidak perlu mengendap-endap lagi untuk mencapai sana." Ujarnya lagi, satu telunjuk mengacung ke arah atas.

Sasuke tak merespon, tetapi ia langsung memahami apa yang dimaksud penyihir itu. Ino memang sedang meminta untuk dibawa ke lantai atas dengan melewati jalan pintas agar lebih cepat. Maka sang vampir menghampiri tempat penyihir itu, lalu tanpa susah payah segera mengangkat tubuh semampainya ke dalam gendongan.

Sementara Ino mulai melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar leher Sasuke. Lelaki itu menunduk sambil bertanya, "Dimana?"

"Sayap kanan lantai atas." Jawab Ino, melirik ke arah tempat yang dituju.

Sasuke melompat menaiki pagar balkon, lalu melongok ke atas mengikuti arah lirikan sang penyihir untuk menandai tempat yang dimaksud. Setidaknya mereka harus meloncati satu lantai dan melewati beberapa kolom ruangan untuk bisa mencapai sana. Mudah saja bagi sang vampir.

Sasuke kembali menunduk menatap Ino, lalu memberikan sebuah anggukan. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mempercayakan pencarian ini pada sang penyihir. Entah mengapa saat ini _sharingan_ nya tidak bisa digunakan untuk melacak tempat orang yang mereka cari. Hawa di sana terasa janggal. Barangkali, para _indigo_ telah membentuk sebuah barir pada beberapa tempat di rumah itu.

Bersamaan dengan itu, bunyi gaduh berangsur datang dari dalam ruangan di belakang mereka. Suara orang yang berdatangan semakin terdengar jelas dari bunyi langkah mereka yang mengeras. Tetapi Sasuke tak perlu peduli, karena kini ia sudah menghentakkan kakinya dan melompat ke atas untuk meninggalkan lantai tersebut.

Keduanya terlihat meloncat dan melambung tinggi di udara untuk beberapa saat. Menyebabkan orang-orang yang berada di tepi balkon di bawah mereka menyaksikannya sambil memekik serentak. Keributan itu ternyata mengundang atensi dari penghuni lantai lain. Sebab ketika Sasuke kembali memijakkan kakinya di balkon lantai paling atas tersebut, sekumpulan penjaga sudah berkumpul menunggui mereka di sana.

Ino sempat memandang malas ke arah kumpulan pria yang sedang terlihat kaget itu. Lalu ia mulai menggerakkan _aquamarine_ nya untuk mengamati ke dalam ruangan yang berada tepat di belakang mereka. Ia melirik ke arah sudut kanan ruangan, dan segera mendapati keberadaan beberapa orang _maid_ yang sedang berjaga di depan sebuah pintu kamar besar.

Para pelayan wanita tersebut sedang tampak memekik ketakutan. Siapa juga yang tidak akan merasa ngeri ketika mendapati dua orang asing menghampiri tempat mereka dengan cara muncul tiba-tiba melayang dari udara?

"Aku akan mengecek nona _indigo_ di ruangannya. Kau urusi mereka." Ujar Ino, yakin ia telah tiba di tempat orang yang sedaritadi mereka cari. Ia segera melompat turun dari gendongan Sasuke dan bersiap menyerang beberapa orang yang sedang mencoba menghalangi jalannya.

Sasuke hanya merespon dengan mulai mengangkat pedangnya sendiri, tanda menyetujui apa pun yang akan dilakukan oleh sang penyihir.

Tak perlu lama sampai Ino berhasil menerobos melewati pintu dan mulai memasuki ruangan rumah. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berlari, suara jeritan-jeritan orang, bunyi auman, dan geraman yang terdengar familiar mendadak muncul dari arah belakang. Refleks Ino menahan langkahnya dan segera membalik badan.

Safir biru sang penyihir sedikit melebar saat melihatnya. Beberapa mayat hidup sudah terbentuk di sana.

Ino terpengarah di tempat. Setelah sekian lama, ia hampir melupakan keberadaan makhluk itu. Para pemburu.

Diperhatikannya satu persatu anggota mafia yang sedang berkumpul di sana berubah menjadi sosok zombi dan mulai mengamuk. Rupanya para pemburu mulai menampakkan diri lagi tepat setelah badan mereka -yang telah terkontaminasi- bersentuhan dengan chakra dari _sharingan_ sang vampir.

Sang penyihir segera melirik singkat ke arah Sasuke. Dilihatnya sepasang pupil merah sang vampir memang sedang menyala merah.

Ino menarik napas cepat. Dengan sigap ia mulai mengangkat kedua pistolnya ke atas. Yang begini saja bisa dengan mudah ia selesaikan tanpa perlu membuang waktu lebih lama.

" _Mind Art, lullaby!"_ Rapalnya cepat.

 _BAM!_

Setelah melancarkan bakatnya, Ino kembali memutar badan dan lanjut berlari ke arah kamar berpintu besar yang terletak di sudut kanan sana. Ia merasa tidak perlu melihat sihirnya bekerja, karena yakin sang vampir akan menghabiskan sisanya.

Sementara di belakang sana, sebuah lingkar sihir berukuran cukup besar mulai terbentuk dan berpendar biru di langit-langit ruangan. Lesutan-lesutan peluru cahaya langsung menembaki seluruh orang dan para zombi yang berada di sana, kecuali sang vampir.

Ino tidak menoleh lagi. Meski suara pekik kesakitan mulai terdengar dari arah para mayat hidup berasal. Ino sempat menyaksikan beberapa _maid_ di hadapannya mulai tumbang satu per satu akibat terkena lesatan peluru sihirnya, yang barusan berhasil menikam mereka.

Ino tetap meneruskan langkahnya, mengabaikan jasad-jasad yang kini sudah ambruk hilang kesadaran.

Perempuan itu meraih knop dan segera membuka pintu kamar. Ia tetap memasang kuda-kuda waspada, bersiap-siap barang kali sang _indigo_ yang dicarinya akan berusaha melawan. Meski ia berharap semua bisa selesai cepat, karena Ino sudah mulai merasa lelah akibat tenaganya terkuras dan stok auranya menipis.

Sang penyihir memelankan langkahnya yang sudah mulai terpogoh ketika memasuki kamar megah tersebut. Dicermatinya keadaan kamar itu seraya sepasang _aqua_ mencari sosok targetnya. Ia mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh sudut kamar. Dengan penjagaan ketat seperti di luar, sudah seharusnya nona _indigo_ itu berada di dalam kamar ini.

Tetapi setelah beberapa saat mengecek, yang Ino dapatkan hanyalah.. ruangan kosong.

Ino menyipitkan mata. Ia memeriksa tempat itu sekali lagi. Namun hasilnya tetap sama. Tidak ada orang di sana. _Apa-apaan ini? Tipuan?_

Untuk apa mereka menjaga sebuah kamar kosong? Kemana pemiliknya?

Akhirnya sang penyihir mendecak. Jadi mereka benar-benar telah dikelabui, huh?

Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Berdasarkan informasi yang ia dapat dari ingatan para penghuni rumah ini, semuanya merujuk pada satu konklusi yang mengatakan bahwa orang _indigo_ yang sedang mereka cari adalah nona rumah ini. Dan kamar yang sedang dimasukinya ini seharusnya merupakan tempat nona itu dikurung, entah karena alasan apa. Tempat seorang nona yang dijagai dengan ketat meski sosoknya tak pernah mereka lihat sekali pun.

Ino menempelkan satu ibu jarinya di dagu, dan mengetukkan buku jari telunjuknya di sana. Benar-benar ada yang salah di sini. Sekarang ia tahu alasan mengapa _sharingan_ Sasuke tak mampu mendeteksi keberadaan orang ini. Meski entah bagaimana sisa chakranya masih bisa terlacak, ternyata orang tersebut memang tidak berada di sana.

Ino yakin ini berhubungan dengan ingatan para penghuni rumah yang semuanya telah direkontruski, hasil dari pencucian otak. Bagaimana pun, hawa kamar yang sedang ia pijaki ini terasa berbeda. Gelombang enerjinya tampak terganggu. Seolah, penghuninya memang telah lama menghilang dan kepergiannya sengaja untuk ditutupi.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Siapa sebenarnya orang ini?

Yang lebih menjadi masalah lagi.. Jadi apa gunanya mereka repot-repot menginvasi markas mafia ini, jika ternyata orang yang mereka cari memang tidak ada di sana sedari awal?

BRAKK!

BLUGH!

Ino melonjak saat tembok kamar itu tiba-tiba hancur akibat terhantam oleh sesosok tubuh mayat hidup yang terlempar keras dari arah luar. Sedetik kemudian, beberapa kawannya ikut menerobos masuk ke dalam. Mereka menembak asal ke arah sang penyihir menggunakan _machine gun_ yang mereka genggam.

Ino terkesiap, pikirannya sibuk memikirkan cara untuk berlindung. Tembakan beruntun seperti itu tidak akan memberikannya kesempatan untuk menghindar, atau pun merilis seninya.

Namun sedetik kemudian, Ino merasa tubuhnya tiba-tiba didekap erat. Ia mendongak. Dilihatnya Sasuke sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Titik hitam di _sharingan_ sang vampir sedang menyatu dan berputar cepat bagai kincir angin, saat sebuah tameng chakra terbentuk mengelilingi tubuhnya, berhasil melindungi mereka dengan memantulkan butir-butir peluru yang melesat menuju ke arah keduanya.

Ino melebarkan mata saat akhirnya menyadari tameng apa yang sedang menyelubungi mereka. Sebuah tulang rusuk berukuran besar yang dilingkupi cahaya ungu, menjadikan tubuh Sasuke sebagai pusatnya. Pasti teknik _sharingan_ sang vampir.

Tameng chakra berbentuk sosok _humanoid_ raksasa yang disebut _Susanoo._

Dilihat Ino, dua lengan mulai tumbuh dari ujung tulang bahu makhluk itu. Selagi satu tangan _Susanoo_ melindungi mereka dari peluru, satu tangan yang lain menghempaskan keras zombi-zombi di hadapan mereka sampai menabrak tembok dan terbang keluar dari kamar.

Ino mendesah dalam. Ia mendongak ke arah lelaki yang berdiri di sampingnya lagi. Sosok _Susanoo_ berangsur menghilang ketika _sharingan_ Sasuke kembali pada warna merah normalnya.

Jika sedikit lagi sang vampir tak datang melindunginya, mungkin Ino sudah tertembak sekarang. Waktu yang tepat.

"Sasuke.." panggil Ino.

Sang vampir menoleh.

Ino menatap lekat pupil merah lelaki itu. Sambil mengangkat dua tangan untuk meraih masing-masing sisi wajah Sasuke, ia bergumam, "Beri aku aura."

Sang vampir merasakan tangan Ino mulai bergeser untuk merengkuh tengkuknya. Jemarinya semakin menundukkan kepala Sasuke, mendekatkan wajahnya pada perempuan itu. Tanpa berkata apa pun, Sasuke memenuhi permintaan tersebut dengan segera meraup mulut Ino.

Sang penyihir menghisap aura yang diberikan padanya dengan cukup tergesa. Setelah beberapa menit, Ino menarik lepas bibir ranumnya dari mulut Sasuke meski transfer energi belum berlangsung lama.

"Target yang kita cari tidak ada di sini." Ungkap Ino cepat. "Dia tidak ada di rumah ini." jelasnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Matanya yang kini mulai memekat hitam melempar tatapan tanya.

" _Big boss_ mafia ini. Aku harus mendapatkan informasi darinya." Tambah sang penyihir.

Tanpa menjelaskan apa pun lagi, Ino segera memutar badan dan kembali berlari menjauh dari tempat Sasuke. Si lelaki masih terdiam beberapa saat untuk menatap heran kepergian perempuan itu.

Sasuke baru berkedip saat bedebam bunyi pistol mulai terdengar lagi. Ia harus kembali bergerak.

Sambil terus berlari, Ino mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Orang-orang tersungkur di sepanjang ruangan dan koridor yang sedang ia lewati. Seharusnya sang penyihir sudah melumpuhkan banyak orang di sana, barangkali lebih dari setengah penghuni mansion itu, namun sepertinya Ino tidak boleh melonggarkan pertahanannya. Bisa saja masih ada lebih banyak orang yang akan datang menyerang.

Ino menggeser _aqua_ nya untuk mengamati kerusakan yang tercipta. Dinding mansion yang jebol di beberapa tempat. Kaca jendela yang pecah berserakan di lantai. Perabotan yang terbelah. Patung-patung runtuh. Kamera pengintai yang pecah di berbagai sudut, dan sebagainya. Ulah mereka kali ini meninggalkan terlalu banyak jejak.

Sambil bernapas dalam, Ino berpikir. Bagaimana cara untuk menangani, atau menyamarkan insiden sebesar ini?

Jika akibat kejadian ini dunia sampai tahu identitas mereka sebagai vampir dan penyihir, maka itu akan cukup merepotkan. Ck. Entahlah. Yang pasti Ino ingin cepat mengakhiri semua ini.

Perempuan itu kembali melumpuhkan sekelompok anggota mafia yang kembali datang menyerbunya. Mengorek memori setiap orang mengenai keberadaan bos mereka. Sehingga tak perlu lama sampai Ino bisa mendapatkan info dimana tepatnya lokasi pemimpin para mafia itu berada sekarang.

Ino sempat mengerutkan dahi saat selesai menelaah informasi tersebut.

Ia segera memutar arah larinya, lalu menukik cepat untuk menuruni tangga menuju satu lantai di bawah. Nampaknya, sang pemimpin sedang bersiap untuk meninggalkan rumah ini. Tapi Ino tak akan membiarkannya.

Perempuan itu mempercepat larinya menuju koridor dan berhasil mencegat sekumpulan orang yang sedang bergegas untuk memasuki sebuah lift khusus, hendak pergi dari tempat itu.

 _Aqua_ Ino segera mengincar sesosok pria tengah baya yang sedang berdiri di pusat para pengawal pribadinya. Pria yang diyakininya sebagai _boss_ mafia itu memiliki rambut gelap panjang, mengenakan setelah jubah berlapis _haori_ berwarna coklat tua yang membuatnya terlihat berbeda dan mudah dikenali.

Ino menatap tajam pria tersebut. Itukah orang yang dikabarkan memiliki mumi kaumnya sebagai koleksi pribadi?

Saat beberapa pengawalnya yang berbadan besar dan tegap mulai bergerak cepat untuk menyerang Ino, sang penyihir segera berjongkok dan menempatkan moncong pistolnya di lantai.

" _Slumber_!" ucapnya.

 _Bam_!

Sebuah lingkar sihir muncul di atas lantai yang sedang dipijaki oleh orang-orang itu. Sinar birunya mengoar dan mulai menelan kesadaran dari setiap jiwa yang dikehendaki sang penyihir. Membuat mereka roboh satu per satu ke dalam kegelapan, dan berakhir tumbang di lantai menyisakan sang bos yang masih berdiri sendirian dengan raut panik sekaligus tercengang. Barangkali tak pernah menyangka sekelompok _bodyguard_ elit miliknya bisa dikalahkan begitu saja oleh seorang perempuan asing.

Ino kembali bangkit berdiri. Ia sempat menyeringai remeh sesaat sebelum menerjang ke arah sang bos. Namun tak disangka, pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah belati dari balik _haori-_ nya dan mulai menyerang Ino.

Perempuan itu menangkis serangan tersebut dengan batang pistolnya, lalu segera menghantamkan tendangan keras di perut lawannya sampai pria tersebut melayang dua meter ke belakang. Kini sang bos sudah tersungkur di atas punggungnya.

Ino ikut melompat dan mendarat dengan masing-masing kaki mengukung sisi tubuh sang pria. Tak memberinya kesempatan untuk bangkit dan menyerang lagi.

Ino membungkuk dan langsung menodongkan satu pistolnya. " _Steal_."

Setelah lingkar sihir sang penyihir meredup, segera saja berbagai citra memenuhi benaknya. Ino memejamkan mata sambil menghela napas panjang. Genggaman atas pistol-pistolnya mengerat saat ingatan demi ingatan baru berputar di kepalanya.

" _Memory mess!_ " tembaknya tanpa perlu melihat.

 _Bam!_

Perlahan Ino membuka mata dan melihat jengkel ke atas pria di bawahnya yang sedang terkapar tak berdaya, seolah kesadarannya telah hilang. Orang ini benar-benar... sampah.

Ino mengerjap saat derap langkah berpasang-pasang kaki kembali terdengar berdatangan dari arah kanan tempatnya berdiri. Rupanya, masih ada banyak orang yang akan datang untuk mengepungnya. Ino menengok ke arah lain. Dilihatnya Sasuke masih sibuk menangani berpuluh orang lain yang datang di sudut kiri.

Ck. Serius? Masih cukup banyak orang yang tersisa. Ada berapa banyak lagi anggota mafia di sana?

Perempuan penyihir itu hendak melangkah untuk bergabung dengan sang vampir, namun tubuhnya menggeliang ke arah samping dan ambruk menabrak pilar di dekatnya.

Ugh. Ino terkejut. Sepertinya ia telah mencapai batasnya. Kali ini Ino sudah terlalu banyak memakai bakatnya.

Kedua pistolnya sampai bergetar dan tubuhnya mulai terasa kepanasan.

Sambil menggigit bibirnya, Ino berusaha untuk berdiri tegak. Berita bagusnya, gelombang enerji mendadak bergejolak di sekitarnya. Berita buruknya, Masih ada puluhan mafia di sana yang masih terjaga dan siap menyergap mereka.

Tidak akan mudah mencapai tempat sang vampir dalam keadaannya yang sekarang. Alhasil, Ino berjalan menuju balkon dengan napas terengah. Ia melongok ke bawah. Ketinggian kurang lebih tiga puluh meter itu sepertinya tidak akan jadi masalah daripada harus kembali berurusan dengan para mafia di dalam sana.

"Sasuke!"

Teriakan perempuan itu membuat yang dipanggil menoleh.

Sasuke mengerjap saat melihat perempuan penyihir yang berjarak sekitar lima belas meter darinya itu kini sudah berdiri di atas pagar langkan. Perempuan itu sempat melambaikan tangannya sebagai isyarat agar sang vampir segera mendekat.

Lalu, _onyx_ Sasuke seketika melebar saat menyaksikan Ino dengan santainya menjatuhkan diri dari sana dengan posisi terlentang.

' _Ck._ _Penyihir_ _itu.._ ' Batin Sasuke.

Tanpa disuruh lagi Sasuke segera memecahkan kaca jendela terdekat, memijaki balkon, dan segera melompat dari sana. Sambil ikut terjun dari lantai tiga kediaman para mafia tersebut, Sasuke menyeringai. " _Perempuan gila."_ Desisnya, berusaha menangkap tubuh Ino yang masih terjun bebas di udara.

Sementara Ino hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Sepasang _aquamarine_ memandangi jendela mansion yang tampak semakin mengecil. Raut kaget tampak menghiasi wajah musuh-musuhnya yang masih berkumpul di sana. Dengan jumlah bertambah banyak, masih mengacungkan senjata mereka ke arahnya.

Ino menggeserkan pandangannya ke langit. Perpaduan warna putih dan biru cerah menerangi retinanya.

 _Ukh._

Ino memekik ketika merasakan senjatanya kembali bergetar, membuat tubuhnya ikut gemetaran. Sang penyihir tiba-tiba berkeinginan untuk membentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, selagi tubuhnya masih melesat jatuh searah grafitasi.

 _Duk._

Ino merasakan punggungnya menabrak tubuh Sasuke saat lelaki itu mulai merengkuhnya dari belakang. Namun ia hanya menghela napas dalam sembari memejamkan mata, menghapus jejak lukisan awan putih dari pandangan matanya. Sepertinya, masih ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan.

" _Résurrection_ ," Secara spontan Ino menggesekkan kedua punggung pistolnya dengan gerakan cepat, menghasilkan suara desing keras. Ia kembali membuka safir birunya sambil berucap, " _Lunaciel_."

Sedetik kemudian, hal itu terjadi.

Sasuke terkejut saat melihat cahaya biru mendadak menyelubungi kedua _soul weapon_ milik sang penyihir. Sementara Ino berkedip ketika sekumpulan asap putih muncul memudarkan cahaya biru itu. Ia sama kagetnya.

Sebuah bunyi 'plop' keras tiba-tiba muncul, menyertai perubahan wujud kedua pistol sang penyihir saat gumpalan kabut putih tersebut mulai menghilang. Ukuran dua senjata di masing-masing tangannya membesar dengan _body_ pistol meramping, moncong memanjang, dan pegangan yang semakin berlekuk elegan dihiasi dengan ukiran disepanjang batangnya.

Sasuke menyaksikan perubahan itu dengan tatapan kaget. _Soul weapon_ sang penyihir telah.. berubah wujud?

Benar. Pistol putih miliknya telah berubah bentuk menjadi sejenis pistol _submachine_ dan pistol hitamnya menjadi pistol _revolver._

Sementara Ino hanya mengerjap. Dengan _aqua_ yang masih melebar, ia mengacungkan lagi sepasang senjatanya itu ke arah langit. Mendadak memiliki ketertarikan kuat untuk mengecek kemampuan pistol-pistolnya yang telah berubah secara fisik seperti demikian.

" _Mind Art_ ," Ia mulai merapal, " _DELUSION!"_

Saat sang penyihir menarik pelatuk pistol-pistol itu secara bersamaan, tabung pelurunya berputar serentak disertai desingan keras.

 _Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!_

Tak diduga, pistol putih Ino memuntahkan peluru beruntun yang tak kasat mata, menghujani langit dengan serangkaian amunisi yang ditembakkan secara berulang dan terus menerus. Membuat puluhan lingkar magis terbentuk beriringan di langit.

Mulut Ino menganga melihatnya.

 _BAM!_

Sedangkan saat pistol hitam sang penyihir menembak, tak disangka sebuah peluru cahaya semacam meriam menyembur keluar dengan kecepatan tinggi. Memunculkan sebuah lingkar sihir berukuran cukup besar memenuhi langit di atas mansion.

Sasuke dan Ino sama-sama terkesiap saat kekuatan tembakan itu ternyata memberi _impact_ yang cukup kuat, sampai sanggup menghentakkan tubuh keduanya melayang dan terdorong melesat sekitar tiga ratus meter ke belakang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Refleks Sasuke mengaktifkan _sharingan_ dan memanggil kembali _susanoo_ -nya, segera menjadikan tameng chakra berbentuk _humanoid_ raksasa tersebut sebagai pelindung saat tubuh mereka menghantam gerbang pagar mansion, dan menabrak sederetan pohon sebelum akhirnya berhasil mendarat menjungkal-jungkal di atas tanah taman hutan itu.

Sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti dalam keadaan terkapar.

" _Akh_ ," Sasuke memekik pelan, menumpukan satu tangannya di tanah.

Dalam dekapan tangannya yang lain, lelaki itu dapat merasakan Ino sedang terengah hebat. Wajah ayunya masih menengadah ke arah langit. Seolah tak bisa berhenti menatap pemandangan yang sedang terbentuk di sana.

Sasuke ikut mendongak. _Onyx_ nya yang telah kembali memekat hitam kini memantulkan citra ratusan cahaya biru sedang berjatuhan dari langit, menghujani para mafia penghuni mansion di depan sana

Seolah ratusan bintang sedang jatuh dari angkasa terang.

Saat lingkar magis sang penyihir mulai memudar, Sasuke segera memindahkan tatapannya dan melongok ke arah Ino.

"Apa yang barusan kau lakukan?" Tanya sang vampir, intonasinya naik. Nada bicaranya yang biasa tenang atau dingin, kini terdengar jengkel.

Jelas saja ia merasa kesal. Si perempuan tiba-tiba merilis sihir semacam itu tanpa ada pemberitahuan dan aba-aba sama sekali. Sementara Ino hanya menghembuskan napas panjang sambil memutar leher ke samping, mendongak polos pada Sasuke. Entah mengapa perempuan itu sedang terlihat sama bingungnya.

Dilihat Sasuke, Ino mulai menyeringai tanpa dosa padanya.

"Kurasa, itu sebuah seni yang memiliki efek sama dengan teknik ilusimu." Jawab Ino, tampak agak sumringah dan sangat puas dengan hasil karyanya.

Sasuke hanya menekukkan alisnya ketika Ino kembali menunduk untuk memandangi sepasang _soul weapon_ nya. Dua senjata itu sedang mengepulkan asap putih sekarang, sampai wujud mereka kembali pada bentuk dan ukuran semula.

"Ah," Ino menaikkan pelipisnya dengan heran. " _Resurrection_ , eh?"

Sambil satu tangan menyeka bulir keringat di dahinya, Ino tertawa kecil. "Piuh. Barusan sungguh menegangkan."

X X X

Rembulan berpendar terang di angkasa malam.

Sang penyihir tengah sibuk menyantap enerji yang sengaja dihidangkan khusus untuknya, oleh sang vampir. Setelah seharian tadi hampir kehabisan tenaga karena merilis banyak sekali bakatnya, Ino memang harus segera mengisi ulang suplai auranya.

Gaun malam perempuan Yamanaka itu berpendar putih samar, rambut panjangnya terurai indah, mengkilat pirang disapu cahaya remang kamar. Tubuhnya sedang mengukung rapat badan Sasuke sekarang, dengan dua tangannya merangkul leher si lelaki secara posesif. Bibirnya belum berhenti melumat mulut lelaki Uchiha itu sejak tadi, menghisap sejumlah aura darinya sampai penyihir _Enchanter_ tersebut merasa puas.

Sasuke sedang terduduk tegak dengan satu kaki terlentang di atas tempat tidur. Kakinya yang lain menekuk untuk menahan beban tubuh perempuan yang kini sedang duduk mengangkang di atas pangkuannya. Kedua lutut perempuan Yamanaka itu menghimpit masing-masing sisi pinggulnya, memenjara tubuhnya. Namun Sasuke tidak merasa keberatan. Wajah tampannya terus dibiarkan menenggak, untuk mempermudah sang penyihir mengakses mulutnya.

Satu lengan Sasuke melingkari pinggang ramping Ino, satu tangannya yang lain terangkat untuk menekan kuat tengkuk perempuan itu. Tangan kekarnya menundukkan kepala berambut pirang si perempuan, menjaganya supaya tetap merapatkan wajah mereka. Sepasang _sharingan_ nya sedang terpejam, meski begitu pupil merahnya tersebut tetap mampu menerjemahkan aura alam yang dibutuhkan sang penyihir. Selama beberapa saat, Sasuke tetap mengizinkan perempuan Yamanaka itu terus mengulum mulutnya. Menikmati rasa tautan bibir mereka.

Sinar remang televisi yang sedang menyala menyoroti sosok keduanya dari arah belakang, menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan kamar yang berpencahayaan temaram itu. Begitu pula suara-suara samar yang terdengar, hanya berasal dari dalam sana.

Bibir ranum Ino terus melumat mulut sang Uchiha tanpa sungkan, menghisap aliran aura alam yang berangsur mengalir memenuhi tubuhnya. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi pada pergolakan enerji di dalam tubuhnya sekarang, karena terasa sangat tidak stabil, membuat Ino merasa sangat kehausan. Barangkali akibat pemakaian sihirnya yang terlalu banyak tadi siang. Ino bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya sampai bisa memanggil kemampuan _r_ _esurrection_ dari pistol-pistolnya.

Sang penyihir memang pernah mendengar cerita kuno mengenai seni semacam itu. Teknik pembangkitan _soul weapon_ yang termasuk pada seni tingkat tinggi. Namun ia masih belum bisa percaya bahwa teknik seperti itu benar-benar ada dan telah terjadi padanya, karena bahkan ayahnya sendiri tidak pernah mengalaminya atau pun menyaksikannya secara langsung.

Sampai bisa mengembangkan bakatnya pada tahap tersebut, entah Ino harus merasa senang atau bimbang. Sebab ia paham, akan selalu ada harga yang harus dibayar untuk memperoleh sejumlah kekuatan. Keadaannya sekarang, barangkali merupakan salah satu dampak yang harus ia alami.

Ia dapat merasakan stok auranya berangsur terisi, namun Ino seolah masih belum merasa cukup. Tenggorokannya masih terasa panas karena kehausan. Dan ia sedang merasa kebingungan.

Juga kecewa. Karena bagaimana pun, invasi mereka atas kediaman sang _big boss_ mafia tadi siang.. bisa dikatakan sia-sia. Target mereka tidak berhasil ditemukan.

Ino memelankan lumatan mulutnya atas bibir Sasuke. Matanya terbuka pelan-pelan. Safir birunya mulai merefleksikan citra paras rupawan milik sang vampir. Setelah ini, apalagi yang akan direncanakan lelaki itu? Dengan memberikan enerji sejumlah ini padanya, secara langsung sang vampir telah mengikat Ino untuk terus mengikuti keinginannya. Membuat sang penyihir tidak bisa menolak. Tentu saja, ia bukan perempuan yang tidak tahu cara berterima kasih.

Beberapa saat selanjutnya Ino melepaskan tautan antara bibir mereka, dan mulai menarik wajahnya menjauh.

Sasuke menemukan sepasang _aquamarine_ memandang datar _sharingan_ nya ketika ia membuka mata. Dahi keduanya masih beradu selama mereka saling bertukar pandang untuk beberapa saat.

"Sudah cukup." Bisik Ino, terdengar sedikit dingin.

Sasuke memandangnya dalam diam, menyadari perubahan _mood_ dalam nada bicara perempuan itu. Pupil merahnya masih belum menghitam. Ino hendak menarik kepalanya menjauh, mencoba memalingkan wajah sambil mulai mengangkat tubuhnya dari topangan si lelaki.

Namun tangan Sasuke terus menahan tengkuknya. Membuat Ino menekukkan alis.

Rupanya sang vampir belum mau merenggangkan jarak di antara mereka, alih-alih kembali mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mendekati wajah Ino dan mulai menjilati sudut mulut perempuan itu.

Ino menggeliat, berusaha menarik mundur kepalanya lagi, tapi Sasuke tetap menahannya supaya diam. Maka _aqua_ nya hanya menatap datar lelaki itu. "Lepaskan." Bisiknya lagi.

Perempuan itu membiarkan Sasuke membasahi garis rahangnya untuk sejenak. Ia mulai meraih kedua sisi wajah sang vampir untuk menghentikan aksinya saat lelaki itu mulai menciumi puncak lehernya.

"Sasuke," Desis Ino. Sikunya mendorong dada lelaki itu. Ia tak mau kehilangan enerji –chakra-nya lagi hanya sesaat setelah tenaganya kembali pulih.

Tetapi Sasuke terus mencumbu batang lehernya, sehingga Ino harus mencengkram kerah kemeja lelaki itu dan menjambak rambut _ebony_ nya sekedar untuk membuat sang vampir berhenti.

Sekilas Sasuke dapat melihat tatapan jengkel di mata Ino. Decakan lemah lolos dari mulut perempuan itu selagi kedua tangannya mendadak mendekap erat kepala si lelaki, jemari-jemari menangkup kuat tengkuknya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Ino menyimpan wajah Sasuke di pundaknya. Membuat sang Uchiha terkesiap.

Dengan spontan Ino menggulingkan tubuh mereka sampai terbaring di atas kasur.

Si lelaki hanya berkelip kaget.

" _chant_.. _zhanschyesshaysh,_ _lys_ _schazz_.."

Pupil merah Sasuke melebar ketika mendengar desisan itu tiba-tiba dibisikkan oleh sang penyihir tepat di samping telinganya. "Kau—"

" _beshachssyness.. zaahcs,"_ Potong Ino, lanjut bersenandung pelan.

Sasuke langsung berusaha berontak dan melepaskan diri dari dekapan perempuan itu, namun lantunan kalimat yang sedang didesiskan oleh sang penyihir entah mengapa berhasil membuat kepalanya berangsur melemas. Nyanyian berupa syair kuno itu seolah mampu menghentikan segala upayanya.

Ino menyisirkan pelan jemarinya diantara rambut hitam sang vampir, membelai lembut puncak kepalanya. Sepasang _ruby_ mulai menghitam saat Sasuke merasa benaknya mendadak dipenuhi kabut yang mampu mengaburkan pandangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan..." gumam Sasuke, menyadari pelupuk matanya mulai memberat.

Ino tak menjawab, alih-alih tetap bersenandung lembut.

Di sisa kesadarannya yang terakhir, Sasuke dapat mendengar suara kekehan terselip di antara bisikan indah itu.

Tak perlu lama sampai Ino dapat merasakan tubuh Sasuke semakin rileks dalam pelukannya. Ia menyeringai menang. Mulutnya belum berhenti menyenandungkan sebuah _lullaby_ ke dalam telinga Sasuke, saat ia ikut mengistirahatkan dagunya sendiri di puncak kepala lelaki itu. Terus mengiringinya sampai benar-benar terlelap.

Ah, apa Ino belum pernah bilang bahwa ia masih mempunyai cara lain untuk melumpuhkan seseorang dari jarak dekat tanpa perlu menggunakan senjatanya?

Oh, tentu saja ia punya. Teknik yang ia pelajari langsung dari mendiang ayahnya.

Seni yang melibatkan suaranya, yang belakang ini ia sadari hanya dimiliki oleh tipe _Enchanter_ seperti dirinya.

Sebuah 'nyanyian penyihir' ternyata bisa berguna dan berhasil menjaganya.

Bukankah Ino pernah bilang, dirinya harus bisa lebih berhati-hati agar tidak mudah diserang lagi oleh lelaki Uchiha itu?

Ino kembali terkekeh.

Setelah meyakini sang vampir mulai jatuh dalam tidur, perempuan itu memperlambat dan memperjelas bunyi nyanyiaannya.

 _"Fall with me into a deep.. soundly slumber."_ tuntas Ino.

Sang penyihir baru mulai memejamkan kedua manik birunya saat rangkaian senandung itu menemui frase akhir.

.

.

Ino terbangun ketika sinar mentari sudah mulai menerobos memasuki kaca jendela kamar, dan menghangatkan temperatur ruangan kamar hotel itu.

Saat matanya perlahan terbuka, indera pendengarannya langsung menangkap suara seseorang bicara. Refleks Ino mengangkat kepalanya, sedikit mendongak. Rupanya, itu berasal dari televisi yang memang terus menyala semalaman.

Ino kembali menjatuhkan kepala ke atas bantal empuk, bernapas lega. Lalu ia segera menyadari beban di dadanya. Ia menundukkan kepala, mendapati Sasuke masih tertidur nyaman dalam dekapannya.

Ino menghela napas singkat. Ia menyisirkan jemari pada puncak rambut pirangnya. Ah, selelah itu kah mereka? Tertidur pulas sampai matahari di luar sudah setinggi ini...

Ino memandang kepala berambut _ebony_ Sasuke sejenak, lalu segera meraih wajah lelaki itu dan mulai menenggakkan kepalanya, membuat wajah tampan sang vampir terdongak padanya.

Ino memasang seringaian meremehkan sambil membelai pelan paras rupawan yang sungguh memikat itu. Ternyata, nyanyiannya bekerja efektif juga. Sang vampir terlelap pulas sekali seperti orang mati.

Sungguh Ironi, jika ia mengingat Sasuke sebenarnya sama sekali tidak membutuhkan tidur.

Ino terkekeh pelan. Ia lanjut memandangi Sasuke sambil menelusurkan jemarinya di sepanjang rangka wajah sang vampir. _He looks so fine_... hanya jika sedang tak sadarkan diri seperti ini. Keangkuhan yang melekat padanya sedang sepenuhnya menghilang, dan ia sama sekali tak tampak mengancam. Siapa yang akan mengira bahwa makhluk itu adalah bagian dari kaum Uchiha yang dikatakan agung?

Tapi sesaat setelah bangun, Ino yakin harga diri setinggi langit sang vampir akan kembali menjengkelkannya.

Bisa memaksa dirinya supaya tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti rencana lelaki itu, disaat bersamaan memberikannya kebebasan untuk merilis bakatnya tanpa perlu khawatir mengenai aura... Membuat Ino merasa hidupnya tidak begitu menyedihkan, karena terlahir berbeda.

Sesaat kemudian, air muka Ino berubah datar. Lelaki itu sama berbedanya. Entah apa yang telah dilewati Sasuke selama masa hidupnya yang terbilang panjang. Menjadi satu-satunya yang tersisa dari golongannya, beban semacam apa yang saat ini sedang ditanggungnya?

Lelaki itu tak jauh beda dari dirinya. Sendirian.

Ino membelai lembut pipi Sasuke untuk terakhir kali, lalu menundukkan wajah untuk menempelkan dahi mereka sejenak. Ia bernapas pelan. Barangkali, pertemuan mereka lebih dari sekedar kebetulan? Entahlah.

Kemudian, Ino mengecup lembut bibir sang vampir. Menikmati sejenak ketenangan yang diberikan keadaan mereka sekarang. Bibirnya tersenyum lemah.

Setelahnya, perempuan Yamanaka itu mulai melonggarkan pelukannya. Perlahan ia menarik dirinya ke dalam posisi duduk, lalu meregangkan badan. Tangannya terasa pegal akibat terus tertindih kepala Sasuke semalaman, begitu pula dengan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk di sana sini. Barangkali akibat aksi mereka menyusup ke dalam sarang mafia seharian kemarin.

Setelah otot-ototnya meregang, Ino mulai merangkak untuk menuruni tempat tidur. Saat melewati tubuh Sasuke yang masih terbaring disampingnya selayaknya patung batu, perempuan itu sempat menunduki tubuh si lelaki, sengaja menindihnya keras-keras.

"Bangun, tukang tidur!" Cibirnya.

"Ukh." Pekikan kaget yang refleks dikeluarkan mulutnya membuat Sasuke langsung terbangun.

Ia segera menoleh ke arah Ino yang telah sepenuhnya menuruni tempat tidur, langsung menyadari apa yang barusan telah dilakukannya. Sasuke melempari perempuan itu dengan tatapan tajam. Ino hanya tertawa pelan melihatnya, sambil meneruskan langkah menuju sebuah meja yang terletak di sudut lain kamar.

Perlahan Sasuke bangkit duduk. Sambil memegangi kepala, ia mengingat-ngingat apa yang sudah terjadi padanya. Netra gelap lelaki itu memperhatikan Ino mulai meraih kedua pistolnya yang tersimpan di atas meja, ketika benaknya akhirnya sadar apa yang telah dilakukan sang penyihir padanya semalam.

Sementara di sebrang sana, Ino sedang mengangkat sepasang _soul weapon_ nya, mengamati mereka lama-lama. Sang penyihir sempat menautkan alis pirangnya ketika mereka-ulang memori saat kedua pistolnya itu berubah wujud. Bagaimana bisa? Pikirnya, satu tangan membolak-balik senjata itu.

Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya, menyadari rengutan yang dibuat perempuan itu. Ia masih sedikit kesal oleh perbuatan si penyihir yang –sekali lagi- telah berhasil membuatnya tertidur dan berada dalam keadaan tak berdaya. Ia menurunkan pandangan _onyx_ nya pada pistol berbeda warna yang sedang digenggam pemiliknya. Rupanya penyihir itu dapat merilis sihirnya selain menggunakan senjatanya, kah?

Lalu arah tatapan Sasuke bergeser pada tempat lain.

Ino berkedip dan mendongak saat merasakan satu tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Sasuke yang kini telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Lukamu," Ujar Sasuke, mengalihkan pandangannya dari lengan atas Ino ke _aquamarine_ nya. "Masih terbuka."

Ino hanya berkedip. Ia sempat mencoba menarik lengannya, namun Sasuke tetap menggenggamnya erat.

"Chakramu merembes dari sana." Tambah Sasuke.

Ino menunduk untuk memandangi goresan di kulitnya. Chakranya memang tampak samar-samar di sana. Ia membuang napas, sebelum kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sasuke dengan satu alis terangkat. Tatapannya seolah memberi isyarat, 'Ya, lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan. Aku sampai terluka karena ulahmu.'

Sasuke hanya merespon dengan semakin mengangkat siku lengan perempuan itu. Membuat dahi Ino mengkerut. Sang vampir kembali melangkah mendekat. Kini _sharingan_ nya mulai menyala.

Ino hanya memandangnya datar, paham apa yang akan dilakukan sang vampir. Lelaki itu hendak menutup rembesan chakra pada lukanya, dengan memakai caranya yang biasa. Si perempuan menyimpan lagi kedua pistolnya ke atas meja. Sepenuhnya tahu bahwa aliran chakra yang merembes seperti itu tidak akan baik untuk tubuhnya, jika tetap dibiarkan.

Sesaat kemudian, Ino tak menghentikan ketika Sasuke mulai mengangkat tubuhnya dengan mudah, mendudukan dirinya ke atas meja di belakangnya. Lalu lelaki itu mulai membungkuk, dan menurunkan wajahnya sejajar lengan Ino yang terluka. Si perempuan bisa merasakan Sasuke mulai menjulurkan lidahnya dan menyentuhkannya di sepanjang sana.

Ino sempat menahan napas ketika lidah sang vampir mulai membasahi kulit lengannya, tapi ia hanya memandang datar puncak kepala Sasuke. Secara harfiah, memang lelaki itu lah yang telah membuatnya memperoleh luka seperti ini. Meski pun hanya sebatas goresan, seharusnya Sasuke memang bertanggung jawab.

Kini mulut lelaki itu masih menjilati luka tersebut, barangkali untuk menyumbat aliran chakra yang merembes tadi.

Atau mungkin tidak. Karena bukannya segera berhenti, lelaki itu malah lanjut menciumi lengan Ino dan menghisap daerah kulitnya yang tergores. Barangkali Sasuke akhirnya tergoda untuk meminum chakranya. Tanpa perlu sang vampir menggunakan taringnya pun, chakra Ino sedang merembes dengan sendirinya sekarang.

Ah entahlah, yang pasti lengannya mulai terasa geli sekarang.

Sang penyihir hanya diam memperhatikan kepala Sasuke terus bergelak pelan-pelan. Bukannya menghentikan lelaki itu, Ino malah mengangkat tangannya yang bebas untuk ditempatkan di kepala si lelaki. Jemarinya membelai pelan puncak dahi sang vampir, dan menyisir lembut rambut hitamnya.

Dirasakan Ino, mulut Sasuke sempat berhenti menghisap. Lelaki itu mendongak ketika jemari si perempuan mulai turun ke bawah sampai mengusap kulit sensitif di sekitar tengkuknya. Ia memandang sekilas wajah menawan itu. Ekspresi si perempuan penyihir tetap tak berubah, hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan datar.

Sasuke menundukkan lagi kepalanya, bermaksud untuk lanjut menghisap.

Sementara Ino menyeringai tipis. Sejak kapan salah seorang dari klan Uchiha -yang terkenal dengan keangkuhannya- akan membiarkan tubuhnya disentuh bebas oleh seorang penyihir seperti dirinya?  
Setahunya, di sepanjang sejarah terus dikisahkan bahwa klan mereka selalu berseteru. Jika masing-masing kaum bersedia menurunkan ego mereka, bisakah dua klan tersebut hidup rukun?

Entahlah.

Bisa jadi, baik Ino atau pun Sasuke bahkan masih saling menaruh benci sekarang. Bukannya ia dan vampir itu seharusnya tetap menjaga jarak satu sama lain? Jika bukan karena terikat atas kebutuhan akan energi masing-masing, apa yang mungkin terjadi pada hubungan simbiosis mutualisme ini setelah mereka mencapai tujuan masing-masing nantinya?

Sekali-kali, pikiran itu terbersit dalam benak Ino.

Perempuan itu lanjut menelusurkan tangannya –yang tak sedang dihisap- di sepanjang punggung tegap si lelaki. Sampai Sasuke merasa lehernya memberat saat Ino mulai mengistirahatkan sebelah pipi di puncak kepalanya.

Menyebabkan lelaki itu benar-benar berhenti bergerak sekarang. Sambil menegakkan badan, Sasuke mendongak lagi. Membuat Ino kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter sekarang, saat _ruby_ dan _aqua_ saling memandang.

"Terimakasih." Bisik perempuan itu, tetap terdengar datar.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke. Pupil merahnya kembali menghitam.

Keduanya terus bersitatap sampai Sasuke melepaskan lengan Ino, lalu mulai mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk diselipkan pada leher perempuan itu. Menarik wajah cantiknya mendekat.

"Kukira kau akan lanjut menghisap chakraku." ujar Ino pelan. Wajahnya semakin menunduk akibat ulah lelaki itu.

"Tidak sekarang." jawab Sasuke. Kini ia sudah melingkarkan tangan kirinya di punggung Ino, membawa tubuh perempuan itu merapat padanya.

"Heh." Dengus Ino. Sesaat kemudian Sasuke mulai menutup jarak diantara wajah mereka, dan menangkap bibirnya dengan ciuman.

Ino masih duduk di atas meja. Tubuh Sasuke yang semakin mendekat padanya membuat kedua kaki perempuan itu merenggang, sengaja menjepit tubuh si lelaki untuk mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Sementara kedua lengan Sasuke memeluk rapat tubuh Ino.

Rambut pirang panjang si perempuan menjuntai panjang menyembunyikan wajah mereka saat mulut Sasuke terus mengulum bibirnya secara posesif. Pelan-pelan namun mengundang. Terus menggoda untuk saling membalas lumatan masing-masing, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ino melenguh pelan saat Sasuke mulai menjilati bibirnya, hendak menyelipkan lidah ke dalam mulutnya.

Namun sepertinya, keheningan itu membuat indera pendengaran sang penyihir bekerja.

"— _Serangan dadakan ini membuat hubungan politik di antara kedua pihak semakin memanas.—"_

Seketika Ino membuka mata ketika telinganya selintas menangkap suara yang berasal dari arah televisi. Ia segera segera melepas paksa ciumannya dan mendorong tubuh sang vampir.

Ino mulai mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tampak sudah kehilangan minatnya atas Sasuke. Membuat lelaki itu menatapnya dengan alis berkerut.

"— _Meski beberapa orang dinyatakan terluka dalam insiden itu,_ _beruntung tidak terdapat korban jiwa dari serangan udara yang berhasil menyebabkan kerusakan di berbagai tempat tersebut.—"_

Suara pembaca berita di televisi lanjut berkata.

"Ah," desis si perempuan, seraya mulai menurunkan diri dari meja. Lalu ia tiba-tiba tertawa. "Itu berita tentang kelompok mafia yang kita serang kemarin."

Perubahan ekspresi sang penyihir membuat Sasuke ikut menengok ke arah layar datar di sebrang mereka.

 _"—berakibat pada perseteruan di antara keduanya tetap berlanjut, saat pihak XXXX tetap bermaksud melaporkan lawan politiknya pada jalur hukum."_

"Lucu bukan?" Komentar Ino. Ia kembali menoleh pada Sasuke. Seringaian miris terlukis di paras cantiknya. "Cara manusia itu menyikapi kejadian tersebut."

Sasuke paham apa yang sedang diungkit perempuan itu. Akhirnya pemberitaan di televisi menyinggung kejadian kemarin, dengan peristiswa yang telah disamarkan seperti apa yang disampaikan barusan. Namun si lelaki masih menautkan alisnya.

"Sebenarnya sihir apa yang kau tanamkan pada mereka?" tanya Sasuke.

"Delusi." Jawab Ino santai, menyandarkan diri pada meja di belakangnya. "Sudah kubilang, seni itu memiliki efek sama dengan teknik ilusimu, kan?"

"Aku paham. Tetapi cara kerjanya tetap berbeda. Dalam hal ini, kau bukan hanya mengelabui indera target, namun tetap memanipulasi kerja otak mereka."

Ino tertawa mencibir, jelas puas akan superioritas seninya atas teknik ilusi yang dimiliki vampir itu.

"Sihirku hanya membawa keyakinan mereka menjadi tampak nyata, seolah itu lah realitas yang terjadi." Ujarnya, "Jika para penghuni mansion itu meyakini bahwa insiden kemarin adalah hasil dari serangan lawan politik mereka, maka itu lah yang terungkap pada dunia."

Sasuke menyipitkan mata. Sekali lagi ia menyaksikan sihir perempuan Yamanaka itu dapat memberi efek berbahaya. Bahkan lingkupnya jauh lebih luas sekarang.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu mengeluarkan sihir itu sebelumnya."

Sasuke mengungkit hal yang tidak sempat mereka bicarakan kemarin. Ia tidak tahu sang penyihir memiliki kemampuan seperti demikian. Perempuan itu memang sengaja menyimpannya agar tak diketahui oleh Sasuke, atau sihirnya hanya terus berkembang seiring dengan berjalannya waktu?

Sasuke perlu memastikan.

Tetapi Ino hanya merespon dengan kedikan bahu. "Aku juga baru tahu jika aku memilikinya." Ujarnya tak acuh.

Jawaban tersebut membuat Sasuke merengut dan lanjut memandang si perempuan dengan penuh tanya.

Maka Ino melambaikan satu tangan dan berujar, "Aku tidak sedang bercanda." tekannya.

Perempuan Yamanaka itu tidak bohong. Ia memang masih belum familiar dengan seni barunya itu. Untuk menjelaskan pun, terasa masih begitu rumit.

Supaya bisa keluar dari pembicaraan barusan, Ino sempat memutar badan untuk meraih pistol-pistolnya, lalu mulai beranjak pergi dari tempatnya semula berdiri.

"Kau belum mentransfer informasi yang kau dapatkan kemarin padaku." Ucapan Sasuke menahannya.

Ino terdiam sejenak. Lalu ia kembali berbalik menghadap lelaki itu. Sebenarnya, data yang ia peroleh masih belum mengarah pada identitas atau pun keberadaan manusia _indigo_ yang sedang mereka cari. Namun sedikit informasi mengenai alkemis, bisa dibilang Ino telah mengantonginya sekarang.

Benar-benar hanya sedikit. Ino sempat ragu jika Sasuke akan memutuskan untuk mulai bergerak hanya berdasar pada secuil kabar ini.

Sebab masih ada yang ingin sang penyihir pastikan... Ah, entahlah.

Ino menghela napas singkat. Tanpa berkata apa pun lagi, ia segera mengarahkan pistol hitamnya pada sang vampir.

" _Mind art, transfer_." Rapalnya.

Ceklek.

Tapi tak ada yang terjadi.

Ino berkedip. Sasuke memandangnya heran.

Sang penyihir kembali menekan pelatuk pistolnya.

"..."

Namun hasilnya sama.

Ino menekukkan alisnya dalam-dalam.

Kini ia ikut mengangkat pistol silvernya. " _Mind art, freeze_!" ujarnya, merapal acak. Sasuke sempat melonjak kaget mendengarnya.

Namun masih tak ada yang terjadi. Lingkar magis tak tercipta, juga peluru sihir yang seharusnya melesat keluar, sama sekali tak muncul.

Hal ini jelas membuat sang penyihir melebarkan safir birunya. Ia terhenyak di tempat sambil mengangkat pistolnya sejajar wajah, memandang bingung _soul weapon_ miliknya itu.

Sambil menggigit bibirnya tak percaya, Ino bergumam sedikit panik. "Apa... yang terjadi?"

Tampaknya senjata sang penyihir sedang berhenti bekerja.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menaikkan ratingnya (tapi tetep ada warning NC-17), karena menurutku interaksi sasuino disini memang masih wajar _*_ plak _/_ Kalau dinaikkan, nanti ada yang minta _l*mon_ (?) Um, _I just..cant._ lol

 _Thanks for reading, fav-ing, following and reviewing._ Ditunggu reviewnya lagi :)

* * *

 **-Kolom balas review reader yang tidak login-**

 **febri** : ok, diusahakan ga bakal hiatus kok. Love force udah diapdet jg kan ya, dan kamu pun udah baca jg ehehe makasih febri-chan~

 **MAPAkitaa** : haloo juga :) makasih udah nyempetin review. Oalaah iya aku gatau siapa kalian kalo ngereviewnya ga pake nama hhuhu jd maafkan kalo aku ga ngenalin. Aku berusaha untuk apdet secepat mungkin karena aku juga suka sama sasuino disini haha. Dan makasih semangatnya, dengan dapet review dr kalian aja udh bikin aku tambah semangat hehe

 **rina domani** : aamiin, hahaha kok jangan ditamatin? Ntar gantung dong~

 **ino-chan** : transfer energinya udah nambah nih, gimana? Wkwk iyaa sih sepemahamanku juga ini masih masuk dalam batas T haha karena aku lebih betah bikin lime jadinya rating cerita ini tetep T dulu aja ya

 **Guest** : makasih udah setia menunggu eheheh yosh!

 **Koalasabo** : makasih jg koala-chan. Ikutin dan baca dan review terus cerita ini kalo bisa yah hehe *banyak maunya* biar vika tambah semangat. Aku jugaa~ bogoshipda iro ge mal hani ka do bogoshipda *lah malah nyanyi spring day nya bts* sama cerita ini *abaikan! XD oya, makasih sarannya. Tp aku tetep ga ada rencana buat nulis pair itaino maaf ya :( aku masih fokus di ulquihime sama sasuino skrg Jadi, terimakasih pengertiannya :)

 **IstriSasuke** : aku udah tambahin kan ya ini adegan-adegannya? Wkwk looh kok jangan cepet2 tamat? Haha terus vika harus bagaimana~ :p Oya makasih saran-sarannya. Aku juga suka itachi~ Tp maaf aku tetep ga bisa bikin itaino. Alasan terkuat adalah karena aku selalu menganggap abang ita as my precious brother (in law XD) and i cant see him as a crush. Jadi, aku ga bisa aja huhu Terimakasih pengertiannya :)

 **rei sabaku** : yeaay makasih semangatnya. Dan sekali lagi maapkan aku ga bisa bikin itaino hehe aku gamau dan ga bisa setengah-setengah atau coba-coba nulis kisah satu pair baru (terutama yang diluar OTP ku) takutnya malah jd ancur gitu huhu. Terimakasih pengertiannya :)

 **komengtator** : haha sabar yah, mungkin suatu saat akan ada waktunya untuk naik tangga eh, rating (?) samaaa hayati juga masih belum kuat iman dan plinpannya kebangetan jadi gampang khilap *PLAK/

 **xoxo** : sasuke masternya wkwk

 **Trifa Moonaichi** : saya maafkan hahaha dan makasih kali ini udah review, asiiik ditungguuuu reviewnya lagi okeey wkwk yooosh~

 **Juwita830** : ooke siip, makasih komentarnya XD

 **Guest** : iyaaa ini masih T kan yaaa wkwk aku juga suka momen-momen mereka *blushing sendiri* makasiiih :)

 **aliaros** : pas baca reviewmu aku jadi ikutan nyanyi lah ahahahaha iya nih skrg vika kembali lagi XD di chap ini mereka makin gregeetin kaaaan *sengaja bikin gemes* ahaha nanti akan ada waktunya kok sabar yaah :p makasih jugaa~

 **See you in next chap.**

* * *

 **Updated : 31/03/17**


	16. Chapter 16 - dope

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : RUSH! SasuIno. OOC. 17+ _for skinship and intimacy of touch_.**

* * *

 **BLEND X BOND**

 **Perpaduan X Ikatan**

 _\- dope -_

"Kau sedang mabuk." Duga Sasuke cepat. Ino hanya terkekeh. Sambil menempelkan tubuhnya pada lelaki itu, ia mengangguk dan tersenyum seduktif. "Aku mabuk akan dirimu."

* * *

Bulan perak mulai membayang di angkasa senja.

Garis horizon yang membentang panjang di ufuk barat memotong arah pandang Yamanaka Ino. Gores cakrawala itu memisahkan antara kaki langit yang mulai menggelap dengan lanskap hijauan hutan yang tersebar luas di bawah tebing.

Dari arah tempatnya berdiri, Uchiha _Sasuke_ menatap nuansa hijau yang sama. Pemandangan belantara menjadi penghujung pencarian keduanya di sore hari yang gerimis itu.

"Ini ujung pengejaran mereka." Ujar sang penyihir. Ia melirik ke arah lelaki vampir di sampingnya. Sasuke masih menatap ke arah wilayah hutan di bawah sana, dengan _sharingan_ yang diaktifkan sekilas.

"Hanya sampai sini jejak yang terlihat dari ingatan bos mafia itu." Ino melanjutkan.

Ya. Jejak manusia indigo yang sedang mereka cari.

Keberadaan orang itu masih belum diketahui. Sejak awal memori seluruh penghuni mansion jajahan mereka tempo hari, telah terganggu. Termasuk ingatan sang bos tanpa terkecuali. Barangkali, mereka sengaja diberi suatu ramuan dalam dosis tertentu untuk memudarkan ingatan mereka. Oleh siapa atau apa alasannya, tak ada yang tahu.

Yang Ino yakini, hal itu sengaja dilakukan dengan maksud untuk melindungi atau menghapus jejak informasi tertentu. Tentang sang indigo, atau pun mengenai para alkemis. Mungkin.

Walau pun samar-samar, petunjuk terakhir yang bisa Ino kumpulkan hanyalah berasal dari ingatan sang bos mafia sendiri. Beruntung, ingatannya tidak sepenuhnya hilang seperti yang lain. Meski info tersebut hanya dapat menghantarkan keduanya sampai pada tempat ini.

Jalanan besar yang mengarah masuk ke wilayah pegunungan.

Ino kembali menatap hampa area perbukitan di depan sana, sambil mereka-ulang bayangan-bayangan dari ingatan bos mafia yang merasuki benaknya. Sang nona indigo yang ternyata merupakan putrinya sendiri... telah dibawa kabur oleh seseorang.

"Mataku akan bisa melacak warna rantai chakra mereka," Suara maskulin Sasuke membuat Ino berkedip dari lamunan. "... jika aku mendapat penglihatan tentang ingatan itu secara langsung." ujar si lelaki. Sepasang _onyx_ nya masih bergulir ke pemandangan bawah.

"Oh," Ino tetap menatap lurus ke depan. "Maaf karena kali ini aku tak berguna." Komentar Ino, sarkas. Ia memang sedang tidak bisa mentransfer informasi tersebut sekarang.

Sasuke tak menimpali lagi. Lelaki itu hanya membalik badan dan mulai berjalan ke arah motor yang sedang terparkir. Sementara Ino masih terdiam di tempatnya. Ia menoleh sedikit ke samping, menatap datar punggung lelaki itu yang semakin terlihat menjauh setiap kali ia melangkah.

"Kau tak perlu mempercayaiku disaat bakatku belum juga pulih." Lanjut sang penyihir.

Sudah beberapa hari ini kemampuan 'sihir' sang Yamanaka memang sedang menghilang. Ino tak tahu apa sebabnya. Atau pun sampai kapan. Ia juga heran mengapa dirinya masih dibutuhkan. Mungkin sang vampir menyadari bahwa separuh dari kejadian ini merupakan kesalahannya. Jika bukan karena invasi cuma-cuma mereka ke kediaman sebuah mafia besar tempo hari, Ino tak akan menggunakan sihir melebihi batasnya. Dan semua ini mungkin tak akan terjadi. Bisa jadi.

Ino menarik napas sambil mengedikkan kepala. Ia tak mau menyalahkan orang lain. Perempuan itu merilis bakatnya dengan keinginan sendiri, tanpa ada paksaan. Ia saja yang memang kurang perhitungan.

"Kenapa tidak tinggalkan saja aku dan lanjutkan perjalananmu sendiri?" gumam Ino, melanjutkan.

Langkah Sasuke memelan. Ia menolehkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Kau tak bisa menjadikan itu sebagai alasan untuk melanggar kontrakmu denganku," Ucap lelaki itu dengan nada monoton yang biasa. "... atau pun untuk lari dariku."

Ha. Sontak Ino tercibir mendengarnya. Memangnya ia bisa kabur? Ia tahu Sasuke tak akan membiarkannya pergi dengan mudahnya. Lelaki itu pasti masih meyakini bahwa bakat seorang Yamanaka tidak akan hilang begitu saja. Dan pasti akan bisa kembali.

Ino memang tidak pernah menunjukkan kerisauannya, tapi Sasuke tahu pasti bahwa sebetulnya perempuan itu sedang terganggu. Seorang penyihir tak akan diam saja membiarkan sihirnya lenyap, ia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu... dan merasa resah.

Lagipula, Ino sadar situasi akan berbahaya bagi dirinya jika ia ditinggal sendirian dalam kondisi begini. Kecurigaan manusia mengenai keberadaan penyihir memang sudah lama mereda, namun bukan berarti hilang sepenuhnya. Apalagi Ino belum pernah berkeluyuran di antara manusia tanpa bakatnya. Akan sulit baginya jika suatu saat tiba-tiba diserang dalam kondisinya yang sedang 'lemah' seperti sekarang.

Angin sore bertiup semakin kencang. Bagitu pula dengan rintik hujan yang tak kunjung mereda.

Ino segera menghampiri motor yang kini sudah dinaiki Sasuke.

"Lalu, apa sekarang?" tanya perempuan itu, sambil meraih pundak si lelaki selagi ia meloncat untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya di jok belakang. "Kita kembali ke kota?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Ada sebuah penginapan di dalam sana." Jawab lelaki itu, sebelum ia mulai menjalankan mesin motornya.

Kedua alis pirang Ino terangkat. Ia kembali melirik pemandangan hijau hutan. _Penginapan di kedalaman tempat seperti itu?_

Tapi Ino hanya mengedikkan bahu dan mengeratkan pegangan.

Roda-roda besar motor yang mereka tumpangi mulai melintasi jalanan curam di sepanjang tebing. Jalanan terjal tampaknya sama sekali bukanlah masalah bagi sang vampir.

Tak lama setelah area kota lenyap dari pandangan, mereka mulai memasuki daerah perbukitan yang melapisi mulut pegunungan. Lalu menghilang di antara kedalaman lebat belantara.

X

X

X

Setelah cukup lama berada di hiruk pikuk peradaban kota, wajar saja bila Ino merindukan bayangan hutan yang sejuk dan menenangkan. Namun ia tak menyangka akan bisa menemukan sebuah hunian mewah tersembunyi di tengah belantara.

Tempat itu berdiri megah nan mengagumkan di antara kerindangan pepohonan besar hutan. Sebuah _resort_ berbintang lima yang tampaknya memang sengaja dibangun di kedalaman lembah berhutan rimbun di daerah pegunungan tersebut.

Ino melongok pada pemandangan di luar jendela. Jemarinya meremas kusen kayu selagi _aquamarine_ nya menilik sekitar. Daun pepohonan berdesir tersapu semilir angin.

Ia tersenyum miris. Tempat itu memang indah dan terasa nyaman dipadukan dengan suasana sunyi pegunungan... Namun tetap saja, segala keindahan ini merupakan perwujudan keserakahan manusia.

Wilayah yang seharusnya dibiarkan asri tak terjamah, perlahan-lahan dijadikan sebagai ladang berbisnis manusia-manusia rakus.

Ino menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit gelap. Kilauan bintang-bintang membubuhi angkasa malam. Manusia mungkin telah merusak alam, namun langit masih tampak indah untuk dilihat. Gelombang energi tetap menyelimuti cakrawala dengan jumlah cukup melimpah.

Beristirahat di tempat seperti ini, Ino tak menyangkal bahwa dirinya sudah bisa merasa sedikit lebih rileks sekarang.

Ketika berada di tempat terbuka seperti peradaban kota yang dipenuhi oleh manusia, Ino sering kali merasa telanjang. Terlebih saat ia tidak memiliki apa pun untuk bisa melindungi diri, seperti sekarang. Sang penyihir merasa kian rapuh setiap kali berpapasan dengan orang-orang, mengingatkannya pada bakatnya yang sedang tidak dapat digunakan.

Perempuan itu meraih pistolnya, menarik kedua senjatanya keluar dari wadah. Manik birunya bergeser turun untuk memandangi dua pistol berbeda warna tersebut. Ino masih bisa merasakan pergolakan energi dalam tubuhnya, yang berarti bakatnya tidak benar-benar menghilang.

Tapi kenapa...

"Senjatamu belum juga berfungsi." Suara Sasuke terdengar dari arah belakang.

Ino menurunkan kembali pistolnya. Ia menengok perlahan, mengamati sosok lelaki itu melangkah menghampiri tempatnya. Lalu si perempuan merespon dengan kedikan bahu.

"Barangkali ini ada hubungannya dengan perubahan wujud pistol-pistolmu tempo hari itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Mungkin." Ino memutar tubuh untuk menghadap sang vampir. Tetap bersandar pada dinding jendela, ia lanjut berkata. "Yang seperti ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya."

Sasuke sudah tiba tepat di hadapan Ino saat obsidian gelapnya melirik dua senjata itu. "Kau terlalu sering menggunakan senjatamu belakangan ini." komentarnya.

Ino terdiam. _Ya, bisa jadi mereka hanya lelah_. Pikir sang penyihir. _Memangnya salah siapa?_

Ino memang merasa sangat terkejut saat mendapati kedua pistolnya tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa digunakan untuk menembakkan bakatnya. Tetapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak langsung hilang harapan. Ino masih bisa merasakan energi menyelimuti pistol-pistolnya. Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada dua senjatanya itu, pasti ia sudah bisa merasakannya. Karena sejak awal, seorang Yamanaka dan _soul weapon_ mereka adalah satu kesatuan.

Ino merengut saat _onyx_ sang vampir menatapnya tajam. Ia tak mengerti arti dari tatapan tersebut. Entah lelaki itu sedang merasa kasihan pada keadaannya yang sekarang atau sedang mendesaknya supaya cepat mencari cara untuk mengembalikan bakatnya.

Tetapi vampir itu hanya menelusurkan jemarinya sebentar pada rambut pirang Ino, membuat helaian panjangnya jatuh bergoyang, sambil berkata, "Yamanaka bukanlah makhluk lemah sampai bisa kehilangan kemampuannya begitu saja."

Ino berkedip mendengarnya. Entah kenapa rasa berat di hatinya sedikit terangkat. Lalu ia segera mengedarkan pandangannya acak ke sembarang tempat.

Tenggorokannya mendadak menjadi sedikit tercekat. "Tentu saja." Gumamnya tertahan.

Tangannya meremas kuat ujung kain kemeja Sasuke selagi Ino kembali menolehkan lehernya pada pemandangan luar jendela.

.

.

Desahan dalam yang dikeluarkan mulut perempuan itu segera menghilang di udara, bersatu dengan uap hangat yang tercipta dari kepulan kabut air panas yang dipakainya untuk berendam.

Ino berusaha untuk tidak putus harapan, namun sepertinya... ketegarannya kian memudar seiring berjalannya waktu.

Sampai kapan kondisinya akan terus menyedihkan seperti ini?

Apalagi yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengembalikan bakatnya? Ia harus bertanya pada siapa?

Ino bahkan telah mendapat transfer energi dari Sasuke, terus menerus, selama beberapa hari ini, sampai penyihir itu yakin auranya telah lebih dari stabil sekarang. Seharusnya tak ada masalah lagi dengan penggunaan bakatnya.

Namun mengapa _soul weapon_ nya tetap tidak dapat digunakan? Apa suplai aura yang diperolehnya belum juga cukup untuk mengembalikan kemampuannya?

Ah, Ino tidak suka ketika rasa muram menyelimutinya.. seperti ini. Sungguh tidak seperti dirinya.

Jika begini terus, seorang Yamanaka Ino pun akan mulai merasa depresi.

Ino memeluk lututnya dan membiarkan dahinya tertunduk lunglai menempel di sana selama beberapa saat. Mandi berendam seharusnya merupakan favoritnya, namun sepertinya kegiatan itu tidak berhasil mengembalikan _mood_ nya untuk sekarang. Entah mengapa bukannya merasa segar, namun kepalanya malah berangsur terasa memberat. Suhu tubuhnya memanas. Pandangannya mulai berkabut akibat genangan air yang mulai terbentuk di sudut matanya.

 _'Ayah...'_ Ino meremas kuat betisnya. Tak ada siapa pun yang bisa ia tanyai sekarang. Jika sedang gundah, Ino selalu berakhir mengingat sosok ayahnya. _'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

.

.

Di dalam kamar, Sasuke sedang berdiri sendirian di samping tempat tidur. Obsidian gelapnya tertunduk pada kemeja yang sedang ia benahi. Cukup lama hidup di dunia manusia, membuatnya mau tidak mau mengikuti kebiasaan mereka.

Terlebih menurut pandangan sang penyihir, mandi merupakan hal wajib yang harus selalu Sasuke lakukan selama tinggal bersamanya. Namun tidak seperti perempuan Yamanaka yang sangat menikmati kegiatan tersebut, sang vampir hanya melakukannya sebagai kewajiban rutinitas sehari-hati. Seperti halnya ia yang tak butuh tidur, sistem metabolisme dalam tubuhnya juga bekerja sedikit lebih berbeda dari kaum manusia... dan para penyihir.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sasuke mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi dibuka perlahan. Ia menoleh, dan segera mendapati Ino telah berada di ambang pintu. Tetap tampak menawan, perempuan itu sudah memakai gaun malam berwarna putihnya yang biasa, dengan rambut pirang terurai panjang melewati pinggang rampingnya.

Memandangi sosok yang memikat itu, tak pernah membuat Sasuke bosan. Pesona kaum penyihir sungguh berbahaya.

Namun ada yang aneh dengan gelagat sang penyihir. Bukannya segera melangkah keluar, perempuan itu malah menyenderkan satu siku tangannya pada daun pintu, dengan tangan yang lain memegangi puncak dahinya. Pandangannya tampak kosong, seolah sedang melamunkan sesuatu.

"Ino."

Panggilan Sasuke membuat si perempuan agak melonjak. Ino segera memandang lelaki itu dengan tatapan kaget. Sementara Sasuke menatapnya keheranan. Untuk sepersekian detik, mereka hanya terdiam sambil bertukar pandang.

"Ah," akhirnya Ino bergumam sambil memiringkan kepala, seolah baru menyadari lagi akan keberadaan sang vampir di sana. Ia mulai tersenyum.

Sasuke menautkan alis. Masih menatap lurus ke arahnya, sang penyihir berjalan menghampiri. Bibir ranum perempuan itu sedang mematri senyum... yang tampak seduktif.

Sesaat setelah keduanya berhadapan, Ino langsung menabrakan dirinya pada tubuh Sasuke, tiba-tiba memeluknya erat, membuat sang vampir sedikit terkejut.

" _Ne,_ Sasuke.." Ino berbisik. Perlahan menelusurkan satu tangannya di dada lelaki itu, Ino mengangkat pandangannya pada wajah sang vampir yang masih terbengong.

Sasuke semakin menatapnya heran. Perempuan itu hanya terkikik manis dengan wajah memerah. Ino masih menempelkan sebelah pipinya di dada atas Sasuke, lalu kembali tersenyum seduktif ketika memindahkan rangkulan tangannya pada pundak sang vampir.

"Beri aku aura lagi." Bisik Ino melanjutkan. Lalu ia segera berjinjit dan menempelkan bibirnya di mulut Sasuke.

Sang vampir masih dibuat terperangah dengan sikap perempuan yang kini telah mulai menghisap mulutnya. Ino tak pernah bersikap manis seperti demikian. Menilik lekat paras perempuan penyihir itu dari ujung matanya, Sasuke balik mendekap tubuh rampingnya.

Ino berharap Sasuke segera memberikan apa yang dimintanya. Tenggorokannya sedang terasa terbakar sekarang, seolah sangat kehausan. Namun setelah beberapa saat melumat, lelaki itu tak kunjung memenuhi keinginannya. Tak ada setetes pun aura yang mengalir melalui mulutnya. Maka Ino menarik wajahnya lagi dan segera memandang kecewa vampir itu.

Si perempuan merengut. Ditatapnya heran netra hitam Sasuke yang belum juga berganti warna menjadi _sharingan_. "Kenapa?" gumamnya kecewa.

Sasuke hanya meniliknya sebentar dan berkata, "Kau sudah terlalu banyak menghisap aura."

Benar, sang penyihir telah meminum sejumlah besar aura darinya tanpa ada kesempatan untuk memakainya. Lagipula, ada yang aneh dengan sikapnya.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya, merengut semakin dalam. "Ayolah... aku masih kehausan." pintanya. Pipinya menggembung semakin merah.

 _Onyx_ Sasuke menyipit. Ia yakin kaum penyihir juga memiliki batasan jumlah aura yang bisa disimpan dalam tubuh, seperti halnya kaumnya dalam hal menghisap chakra. Meminum energi secara berlebihan tidak akan pernah berakhir baik. Terlebih, tingkah perempuan itu sekarang...

"Sasuke..." Ino kembali memohon dengan tatapan mengundang.

Sasuke tetap mengabaikan, kembali mencermati keadaan perempuan itu. "Kau," Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk merangkum sebelah pipi Ino. "Tubuhmu panas."

Si perempuan malah mendengus geli. Jemarinya mencengkram keras baju Sasuke.

 _Bruk._

Lalu tanpa diduga, Ino mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan kuat sampai tubuh sang vampir terjatuh ke atas kasur dengan posisi terlentang.

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata, kebingungan. Terkaget saat Ino mulai mendudukan diri di atas perutnya.

Masih memasang ekspresi cemberut, dengan gerakan perlahan Ino mendekatkan tubuhnya sambil berbisik tepat di telinga si lelaki. "Apa karena aku sedang tidak bisa menggunakan sihirku.." Jeda sejenak saat tangannya membelai wajah Sasuke. Sebuah senyum licik menghiasi sudut bibirnya. "Jadi kau tak mau menyediakan aura untukku lagi?"

Sasuke masih terdiam, hanya menatap perempuan itu.

Tak segera mendapat jawaban, raut wajah Ino berubah terluka. "Apa kau... akan membuangku karena aku sudah tak berguna?"

Ekspresi di wajah Sasuke mulai berubah saat mendengarnya.

Perempuan itu kembali merengut manis. Kedua belah pipinya semakin memerah. Tetapi bukan hanya karena tersipu, melainkan akibat meningkatnya suhu di sekujur tubuhnya. Ino merajuk. "Kau sudah berjanji akan memberiku aura sebanyak yang kuminta."

Masih keheranan, Sasuke mengaktifkan sekilas _sharingan_ nya, hanya untuk mengecek kondisi energi dalam tubuh perempuan itu. Aliran auranya tampak meluap-luap tak beraturan, menguap di udara. Ia bisa merasakan aliran energi di tubuh sang penyihir sedang bergejolak.

Melihat pupil merah sang vampir menyala, Ino langsung menunduk dan segera menangkap bibir sang vampir di mulutnya, mengecapnya pelan. Ia kembali menarik wajahnya menjauh dengan raut cemberut saat kecewa karena lelaki itu tak juga memberinya aura.

Manik sang vampir sudah kembali memekat hitam.

"Kau sedang mabuk." Duga Sasuke cepat.

Itu adalah kata yang paling bisa menggambarkan keadaan sang penyihir sekarang. Barangkali itu adalah efek samping saat seseorang mendapat kelebihan energi di tubuhnya? Satu-satunya hal yang bisa menjelaskan mengapa Ino bisa bertingkah seperti ini, seakan sedang kehilangan akal.

Ino hanya terkekeh. Saat tawanya berhenti, ia mulai mengangguk. Perempuan itu semakin menempelkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke, sambil tersenyum seduktif lagi ia berkata. "Aku mabuk akan dirimu."

Masih membiarkan saja tubuhnya ditindih seenaknya, Sasuke menyeringai tipis mendengar perempuan itu menggodanya. Rupanya Ino... benar-benar tidak sedang bersikap seperti dirinya.

Ino kembali membelai wajah tampan sang Uchiha. Jemarinya kini mengusap sepasang _onyx_ nya. Napasnya terengah cukup berat. " _Sharingan_ mu.."

Ino mengecup lembut pelupuk mata Sasuke, lalu menelusurkan bibirnya pada garis pipi lelaki itu. "Kumohon... beri aku aura." Pintanya lagi. "Sedikit saja..." Mulutnya kembali mengecup sudut bibir sang Uchiha. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke tak menghentikan perbuatan perempuan itu, tetapi tidak juga memenuhi permintaannya. Ia hanya membiarkan dirinya disentuh sesuka hati, terbuai. Si lelaki mulai merangkulkan satu tangan di tengkuk Ino untuk membalas ciumannya.

Ia cukup terhibur dengan perlakuan perempuan itu. Sasuke hampir tergoda untuk mengaktifkan _sharingan_ dan memenuhi keinginannya. Namun terlalu disayangkan jika menghentikan perlakuan sang penyihir sekarang.

Tanpa ragu, bibir Ino mulai turun mencumbu garis tengkuk sang vampir, lalu menjamah batang lehernya. Sasuke memejamkan mata, cukup menikmati rasa hisapan mulut si perempuan di kulit lehernya. Kapan lagi sang penyihir bersedia melakukan hal seperti demikian?

Namun ketika sang penyihir hendak menurunkan kemejanya dan meraba tubuhnya lebih jauh, Sasuke segera menghentikan. Tiba-tiba ia menggulingkan tubuh Ino, sehingga keduanya bertukar posisi.

"Apa kau sedang sengaja menggodaku?" ujar Sasuke serius.

Sadar ia tidak boleh memanfaatkan kondisi sang penyihir lebih jauh, kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat lengan Ino. Menghentikan apa pun yang akan dilakukan sang penyihir padanya. Tubuhnya balik mengukung perempuan yang kini sedang terbaring di bawahnya.

Ino terdiam mematung dengan _aqua_ melebar untuk beberapa saat, masih terkaget saat badannya tiba-tiba digulingkan cukup keras. Sekilas ia melontarkan tatapan tanya. Lalu ekspresinya berubah sendu. Hatinya mendadak terasa pedih atas penolakan sang vampir. Air mulai menggenang di mata biru indahnya.

Sasuke terhenyak melihat Ino tiba-tiba terisak. Ini pertama kalinya.. semenjak mereka tinggal bersama, Sasuke melihat perempuan itu menangis.

"Jangan..." Ino bergumam sangat pelan, tenggorokannya kian tercekat. "Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian..." Perempuan itu menangis tersedu dengan tubuh gemetaran. _"Ayah."_

 _Onyx_ Sasuke melebar. _Ayah? Apa dia sedang berhalusinasi?_

Perempuan itu memandang tepat ke arahnya dengan mata berair, suara tercekat dan napas berat. Peluh sudah mulai berjatuhan dari puncak dahinya. Tatapannya tampak kosong, seolah.. Ino tidak sadar dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Nampaknya, sang penyihir benar-benar sedang hilang kendali atas dirinya.

" _Aku takut._ " Ino berbisik lembut. " _Kumohon... Jangan pergi_..."

Sasuke terdiam memandang si perempuan sejenak. Sepasang _aquamarine_ itu menatapnya lurus, menunggu jawabannya. Ekspresi tidak percaya masih tersirat di wajah Sasuke. Sang penyihir tampak rapuh, sungguh berbeda dari sosok perempuan penuh percaya diri nan angkuh yang selama ini dikenalnya. Ino selalu tampil kuat dan berbangga diri. Namun rupanya, ini kah yang selalu tersimpan dalam hatinya?

Rasa pedih karena ditinggal sendiri.. Kesepian.. Ketakutan? Terluka.

Sasuke menghela napas, lalu membelai lembut kepala Ino.

"Aku tak akan pergi ke mana pun." Ucapnya.

Sepasang safir biru yang masih berurai air mata itu melebar sejenak, lalu Ino tersenyum lemah. Seolah lega mendengar jawaban lelaki yang sedang dipandangnya. Membuat Sasuke mulai mendekap tubuh hangat perempuan itu dengan cukup erat, dan menidurkannya dengan sebuah kecupan.

x x x

Ino terbangun saat mentari telah membumbung tinggi di langit biru.

Safirnya terbuka perlahan, Ino merasakan kepalanya berdenyut pusing. Matanya terasa sembab. Pelan-pelan ia mencoba mengangkat diri ke dalam posisi duduk, namun tubuhnya terasa berat sekali.

"Jangan memaksakan diri." Ujar suara di sampingnya.

Ino menoleh. Didapatinya Sasuke sedang duduk di samping tempatnya tertidur.

Menyisirkan jemari pada rambut pirangnya, perempuan itu bertanya dengan raut kentara bingung. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Sasuke memindahkan tatapannya dari buku yang sedang ia baca kepada perempuan itu. Tampaknya sang penyihir tak mengingat apa pun, eh?

Mencermati keadaan sejenak, Sasuke menjawab. "Kau demam."

Sepertinya itu alasan yang akan lebih bisa diterima sang penyihir atas kondisinya saat ini, daripada menyatakan bahwa dirinya mabuk akibat kelebihan menyerap aura.

Menurut sedikit pengetahuan Sasuke tentang kehidupan manusia yang baru saja ia dapat dari buku yang sedang dibacanya sekarang, kondisi tersebut yang sering disebut untuk merujuk saat seseorang memiliki temperatur tumbuh di atas normal.

Ino semakin memandang lelaki itu dengan tatapan bingung. Dahinya berkerut. _Demam_? Seumur hidup ia belum pernah terkena penyakit yang sering menimpa kaum manusia tersebut. Tapi ia mengusapkan telapak tangan di dahinya, jemarinya langsung merasa terbakar akibat panas tubuhnya. Kepalanya berat dan otot-otot badannya sulit untuk di digerakan. Ino hanya mengerjap tak paham. "Kenapa..?"

Sasuke menutup buku apa pun yang sedang berada di genggamnya. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ino, ia malah bergeser untuk menuruni tempat tidur. "Aku akan mencari sesuatu untuk mengobatimu." Ujarnya, mulai beranjak berdiri.

 _Grep._

Refleks Ino bergeser dan mendudukan tubuhnya sekaligus, lalu segera meraih pergelangan tangan lelaki itu, mencegahnya beranjak pergi dari sana. Sasuke kembali menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jangan pergi." Mendongak kaget, Ino berteriak tergesa.

Si lelaki agak terkejut dengan cara perempuan itu menahannya. Raut di wajah cantiknya tampak cemas, seolah benar-benar tidak ingin ditinggalkan. Air muka yang sama seperti yang dipasang Ino semalam, saat ia memohon untuk tidak ditinggalkan. Ekspresi rapuh yang sama.

Memperhatikan perempuan itu beberapa saat, Sasuke kembali membungkuk dan menyondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Ia balik meremas jemari Ino sambil perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang penyihir.

"Apa belum cukup, setelah aku menyamankanmu semalaman?" bisik Sasuke, menggoda.

Safir biru Ino bergerak kebingungan ketika keduanya berpandangan.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Ia berucap lagi. "Kau benar-benar tidak ingat..." Ia mengangkat tangannya yang lain untuk menyisir rambut panjang Ino yang sedang berantakan. "Ekspresi itu... Apa kau berniat untuk menggodaku lagi sekarang?" _Onyx_ nya menatap perempuan itu tajam.

Ino terkesiap. "Ap—" Ia akan menyanggah apa pun yang sedang Sasuke coba katakan, jika sebuah pemahaman tidak segera datang pada benaknya. _Aquamarine_ nya terbelalak saat paras ayu itu memasang ekspresi ngeri. "Aku..."

Sasuke memperdalam seringaiannya. "Sudah ingat?" potongnya.

Ino menggigit bibir. Ia tidak ingat jelas dengan apa yang terjadi semalam, namun bayangan-bayangan samar saat dirinya mendorong jatuh tubuh Sasuke, mengukungnya di atas kasur, lalu menciuminya.. nampak nyata. Seketika itu pipinya memerah.

Menyaksikan sang penyihir merona seperti demikian, kali ini Sasuke yang melebarkan mata.

"Tunggu di sini." Ujar Sasuke cepat, kembali berniat untuk pergi dari sana.

Namun Ino tak juga melepaskan genggamannya. Perempuan itu malah semakin mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka. "Tapi... aku tidak mau ditinggal sendiri." gumamnya jujur, memohon.

Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat tingkah manis yang kembali hadir dalam sikap Ino. Barangkali perempuan itu masih belum bisa mengontrol diri sepenuhnya? Napas sang penyihir masih tampak berat dan tidak teratur. Peluh masih membasahi tubuhnya, membuat gaun putihnya terlihat transparan. Ino masih tampak tersiksa. Dalam kondisi biasa, penyihir itu tidak akan pernah membiarkan dirinya mengaku lemah dan mengatakan pikirannya semudah itu.

"Kita tidak tahu seberapa berbahayanya keadaanmu ini." ucap Sasuke, tetap terdengar kalem.

Ino masih berusaha mencegah, "Tapi— mmh."

Sasuke membungkamnya dengan ciuman. Ia melumat bibir perempuan itu pelan-pelan sampai Ino tampak tenang dan lebih rileks. Lalu perlahan ia mendorong tubuh sang penyihir sampai kepalanya kembali berbaring menyentuh bantal.

Napas hangat menyertai bibir perempuan itu yang masih terasa panas. Saat Sasuke menarik wajahnya, Ino memandangnya dengan tatapan lemah dan wajah masih memerah. Ritme napasnya meningkat.

"Jika kondisimu dibiarkan seperti ini, kau bisa kehilangan kendali atas dirimu lagi." Ujar sang Uchiha, menegakkan badan. "Diam disini, aku tidak akan lama."

Sasuke merasakan keengganan Ino, namun kali ini perempuan itu menurut. Ino tak berkata lagi, hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu mulai melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Sasuke kembali bangkit berdiri. Ia memandang sang penyihir yang sedang merengut tanpa menatapnya, lalu hanya berucap. "Tidurlah."

Sang vampir segera memutar tubuhnya, lalu melangkah pergi.

Sepanjang waktu yang terasa begitu lama, Ino terus melirik pada pintu, ke arah sosok lelaki itu lenyap dari pandangan. Lagi-lagi ia menghela napas dalam. Hatinya gelisah. Aneh. Sebelum ini, Ino tidak pernah merasa perlu untuk bergantung pada seseorang.

Karena masih belum berhasil mengingat jelas kejadian semalam, Ino nyaris percaya bahwa semua yang diperbuatnya itu hanyalah mimpi. Namun sekelibat bayangan di benaknya mematahkan kepercayaan itu. Termasuk tingkahnya saat ini... membuat Ino semakin gelisah. Dalam keadaan normal, ia tak mungkin menunjukkan emosinya dan akan berusaha menekan semua yang dirasakannya. Namun Ino seolah tidak bisa mengontrol emosi dan perasaan itu sekarang. Ia selalu menyangka dirinya cukup kuat untuk hidup mandiri selamanya, tanpa pertolongan seseorang, tanpa ingin bergantung pada siapa pun.. Namun ternyata ia hanya naif. Keadaannya yang sekarang, telah berhasil mematahkan dugaan tersebut.

Ino menyingkap selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia sudah bosan berbaring. Jemarinya masih terasa tersengat saat menyentuh kulitnya yang panas. Ia tak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Sekujur tubuhnya belum bertenaga. Meski begitu, Ino merasa sedikit lebih baik sekarang.

Susah payah, ia mengangkat badan dan berhasil duduk bersandar pada punggung ranjang. Dua tangan menopang dahinya yang tertunduk lunglai.

 _Tok Tok._

Ino melonjak dan segera menoleh ke arah daun pintu. Sempat merasa bersemangat, bahunya kembali merosot dalam sekejap. _Tidak mungkin sang vampir perlu mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu hanya untuk masuk._

Masih menatap heran ke arah sana, Ino mencoba mengabaikan. Tapi kemudian ia mendengar suara ketukan itu lagi.

 _Tok Tok._

Siapa? _Cleaning service_? Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada sebuah jam duduk yang terletak di atas nakas. Hari sudah memasuki sore.

 _Tok Tok._

Meski tak jua mendapat jawaban dari dalam kamar, suara ketukan itu terus berlanjut. Membuat Ino mendesah risih sebelum akhirnya mulai menggeser tubuh dan menurunkan kakinya ke lantai. Sedikit terpogoh, ia berjalan menghampiri pintu. Ino meraih gagang pintu tanpa mengintip lubang teropongnya terlebih dulu, bermaksud segera mengusir siapa pun yang datang mengganggunya.

Namun ketika ia membuka daun pintu, dua orang anak kecil sedang berdiri di sana.

Alis Ino terangkat. Salah seorang di antara mereka tersenyum kepadanya, anak yang lain meniliknya lekat-lekat.

Tak ada yang bicara sampai Ino berkata, "Siapa?"

"Panggil aku Nel." Ucap salah seorang dari mereka. Lalu ia menunjuk bocah di sampingnya. "Dan dia Kil, saudara kembarku."

.

.

Anak lelaki itu berjalan memimpin seolah sedang menunjukkan arah. Sinar mentari sore berkilauan menyapu sosoknya. Semilir angin menerpa rambut pirangnya yang sedang dikuncir rendah. Ia mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih dilapisi _vest_ berwarna _navy blue_ , dipadukan dengan celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam. Kaus kaki panjang warna serupa melapisi seluruh betisnya, dan sepatu kulit coklat menyertai kedua kakinya saat melangkah. Tubuhnya tampak tegap untuk ukuran seorang anak kecil.

Ino memperhatikan tangannya yang sedang digenggam oleh anak lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu, yang sedang menuntunnya semakin dalam memijaki wilayah penuh pepohonan.

Lalu si perempuan menoleh ke arah lain, ke tempat gadis kecil yang sedang menggenggam erat tangannya di sisi yang lain, memapah tubuh Ino yang masih terasa kaku akibat sudah terlalu lama berbaring.

"Nel _,_ kau yakin kita tidak sedang salah jalan?" Ino bertanya dengan suara kecil.

Gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang dipanggil Nel itu menggeleng. Sepasang mata berwarna merah kecoklatannya menatap Ino saat ia menengadahkan kepala mungilnya.

"Kil bilang ini jalannya." Jawab anak perempuan yang memakai gaun putih berenda sebatas lututnya, dengan blazer berwarna hitam itu. Sepatu sandal berhak rendah yang dipakainya mengetukkan suara langkah.

Ino menatapnya ragu, lalu memindahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Bayangan dedaunan pohon menyembunyikan sosok ketiganya. Mereka sedang menyusuri hutan.

Ino tak begitu ingat bagaimana mereka bisa mencapai tempat ini. Ia merasa linglung. Pikirannya masih kabur. Seingatnya tadi mereka sedang berada di dalam kamar, mendengar cerita dua orang anak yang baru ditemuinya beberapa jam lalu tersebut. Lalu mereka berpindah ke taman _resort,_ menelusuri berbagai sudut untuk berusaha mencari orang tua keduanya. Tampaknya sepasang anak itu sedang terpisah dari keluarganya saat bermain petak umpet. Ino yakin Kil dan Nel adalah anak dari pengunjung _resort_ yang sedang tersesat karena area yang terlalu luas dan megah ini. Ck. Orang tua seperti apa yang membiarkan anak-anaknya menghilang?

Tapi... mengapa pula ia harus membantu? Ino sendiri sedang kesulitan sekarang. Ah sudahlah, mereka hanya anak manusia yang belum berdosa.

Tetapi, mereka terus mencari dan berakhir di tempat seperti ini.

Bayangan hutan menggelap, membuat Ino resah. Meski taman hutan itu masih merupakan area _resort,_ namun tetap saja akan berbahaya jika mereka berkeliaran di sana malam-malam dan tidak segera kembali ke bangunan penginapan.

Ino mendadak berhenti melangkah, membuat dua anak yang sedang menuntunnya ikut berhenti berjalan. Perlahan perempuan itu berjongkok. "Kita harus kembali ke penginapan. Orang tua kalian pasti sedang menunggu di sana."

Perempuan itu melihat Kil bergeleng.

"Tapi sinar matahari akan menyegarkanmu." Ujar anak lelaki itu. "Kehangatannya akan menyembuhkanmu."

Ino mengerutkan kening.

"Tunggu sampai cahaya malam menenangkanmu." Lanjut Nel tersenyum.

Ino kebingungan. "Apa yang sedang kalian katakan?"

Tak menjawab, Kil malah memutar tubuhnya dan menunjuk ke arah sebrang. "Di sana."

Ino melihat ke arah tersebut, namun yang ia dapat hanya sederetan pohon besar lain. Ia menatap heran ke arah bocah lelaki bermata biru di depannya. "Ada apa di sana?"

Melihat ada keengganan di wajah Ino, Nel berkata. "Kami ingin pergi ke sana." Mohonnya.

"Apa keluarga kalian sedang berada di sana?"

Kil hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis sebelum kembali menarik tubuh Ino, tanpa membiarkan perempuan itu berkata apa pun lagi.

Ino menghela napas menyerah. Mungkin masih ada sedikit waktu lagi untuk mengecek ke sana. Setidaknya Ino yakin taman hutan tersebut terlindung dan tampak aman. Sebelum berubah pikiran, ia menegakkan bahu dan kembali berjalan mengikuti.

Mereka melewati beberapa rumpun semak. Menyusuri jalanan setapak yang memang terlihat sengaja dibuat, Ino berhenti setelah mencapai tepi hutan. Angin sore bermain-main dengan gaun tidur putih yang masih dipakainya, sebuah kardigan yang melapisi lengannya tidak berhasil melindungi tubuhnya dari dinginnya angin sore.

Ino melangkah keluar hutan dan segera terkejut ketika mendapati dirinya berada di tepian hamparan hijau sebuah lembah terbuka. Rumput alang-alang tumbuh subur. Di depan sana terdapat sebuah danau berair biru yang dikelilingi pagar pepohonan hutan. Sebuah lukisan alam yang menakjubkan. Ia tidak tahu bahwa ada tempat seperti itu di sana.

Perempuan itu terperangah selama beberapa saat. Sinar mentari sore menyinarinya dengan udara sejuk nan hangat. Ia baru melonjak ketika Nel berlari kecil melewatinya ke arah depan. Dilihatnya gadis kecil itu merentangkan kedua tangan ke samping sambil tubuhnya berputar-putar.

Ino menoleh ke arah Kil saat merasakan manik biru bocah itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Kil segera menarik tangannya untuk mengajak Ino bergabung dengan saudari kembarnya.

Ino merasakan angin menembusnya, menerbangkan rambut pirang panjangnya. Di sekeliling mereka, pepohonan berayun-ayun seolah-olah sedang dilanda pusaran semilir. Dengan wajah mendongak ke langit, Ino merasakan sinar sore terakhir menerpa wajahnya.

Bulan bulat berwarna merah kecoklatan, mulai muncul di angkasa senja.

.

.

Rembulan membentangkan cahayanya menerangi sepenjuru hutan. Posisinya di langit malam menunjukan waktu yang telah mereka habiskan di sana.

Ini aneh.

Ino tak pernah bertemu dengan mereka, namun dua anak itu terasa _familiar_. Bahkan senandung senang yang sedang dinyanyikan gadis kecil itu terdengar _familiar_. Tapi Ino tak bisa ingat.

Alam bergemuruh, angin berdesir, pepohonan berderak, denaunan menari, dan air danau beriak... seolah menjawab nyanyiannya.

Tapi Ino tak punya waktu untuk merasa heran. Hatinya terlanjur hangat oleh rasa nostalgia yang mendalam. Terlebih saat Kil terus memeluknya erat seperti saat ini, seolah tak mau melepaskan.

Sementara di sebrang lain hutan, Sasuke melesat cepat menyusuri tempat tersebut. Ia kaget saat tidak menemukan keberadaan sang penyihir di mana pun di dalam kamar atau pun di semua sudut bangunan penginapan. Manik _ruby_ -nya aktif untuk melacak rantai chakra Ino, namun sesuatu seolah memudarkan jejak itu. Pikirannya terdistraksi, penglihatannya terganggu. Kemana perempuan itu pergi?

Pergolakan energi di udara memberikan jejak samar-samar. Sang penyihir sedang berada di kedalaman hutan. Namun Sasuke tidak tahu di mana tepatnya. Ia sudah mencari selama berjam-jam, tapi entah mengapa belantara seolah menyembunyikannya.

Apa ini bagian dari kemampuan lain yang dimiliki penyihir itu? Apa kekuatannya telah kembali? Atau sang penyihir melepaskan bakatnya secara tidak sadar dikarenakan kondisinya yang sekarang?

Sasuke tidak tahu.

Namun saat merasakan hutan bergetar, ia segera pergi ke tempat sumber getaran itu berasal.

.

.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak ingat di mana keluarga kalian? Yang pasti mereka tidak akan ada tempat seperti ini."

Ino menatap serius kedua bocah berbeda gender yang sedang menggeleng polos sambil terus memeluknya. Setelah menghirup banyak udara malam yang segar, napasnya sudah tidak sesak lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke penginapan setelah cukup lama menikmati keindahan alam di sana.

"Ayo pulang." Lanjut perempuan itu.

Kil dan Nel masih sama-sama menggeleng. "Kami tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk pulang." Ujar Kil polos.

Ino mengerutkan dahi. "Aku akan mengantar kalian." Janjinya.

"Tidak mau, kami ingin terus bersama _nee-chan_ di sini." Nel bergumam.

Ino menghela napas. Entah mengapa mereka jadi menempel padanya seperti ini. Kedua bocah itu memang tampak manis dan menggemaskan, namun tetap saja Ino tak bisa menemani mereka bermain lebih lama lagi. Sedari tadi yang dilakukan keduanya hanya mengajaknya bermain-main dan bercanda. Tapi bagaimana pun... mereka hanya dua anak manusia. Ino tak mau terlibat lebih jauh dengan kaum mereka.

Meski begitu, berterima kasih pada anak-anak itu, ia sempat merasa terhibur dan kondisinya sudah jauh lebih baik. Tubuhnya sudah kembali bertenaga, dan panas di tubuhnya berangsur menghilang. Setidaknya ia harus membalas budi.

"Kalian pasti sedang dicari sekarang." Ino meyakinkan.

Kini otaknya sudah dapat bekerja normal, maka ia bisa berpikir jernih. Ino memutuskan untuk kembali ke _resort_ dan membawa mereka ke bagian keamanan. Itu akan lebih efektif dari pada menanyai langsung keduanya dan berakhir tersesat di tempat semacam ini lagi.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkan kami?" lanjut Kil, seolah dapat membaca pikiran Ino.

Perempuan itu menaikkan pelipisnya. "Aku akan menemani kalian pulang. Jika tidak, kedua orang tua kalian akan sangat khawatir."

"Benarkah?" Nel menatapnya dengan wajah muram. "Apa _nee-chan_ juga akan khawatir jika kami menghilang? Apa _nee-chan_ ingin kami segera pulang?"

Ino berkedip. "Tentu saja. Aku pun akan cemas jika kedua anakku tiba-tiba menghilang dan tak kunjung pulang."

Kil dan Nel berpandangan satu sama lain. Lalu keduanya tampak tersenyum. "Baiklah."

Ino menarik napas lega ketika mereka akhirnya mau menurut. Berurusan dengan anak manusia itu merepotkan.

Baru saja ketiganya akan meninggalkan lembah tersebut, sebuah bayangan tiba-tiba meloncat keluar dari arah hutan lalu meraih cepat tubuh sang penyihir. Ino tekesiap.

"Sasuke?" gumamnya kaget.

Ino terkejut bukan hanya karena mendapati vampir itu berada di sana sekarang, namun juga kaget karena dirinya.. entah mengapa benar-benar telah melupakan sosok lelaki itu untuk beberapa jam kebelakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke serius, menilik kondisi si perempuan.

"Aku.." Ino masih tampak bingung.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandang, sedikit terkejut saat menemukan keberadaan sosok lain di sana. "Siapa mereka?" tanyanya lagi. Dalam keremangan cahaya malam, ia menekuri penampilan kedua anak kecil di depannya.

Seorang bocah lelaki berambut pirang bermata biru, sedang melontarkan tatapan datar mendekati tidak suka ke arahnya. Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Penampilan anak itu... seorang Yamanaka, kah? Lalu ia menggeserkan pandang lagi. Anak yang lain, seorang gadis kecil yang memiliki rambut hitam terurai sebahu, mata merah sewarna bulannya mengkilat saat menatap tajam pada Sasuke.

Lelaki itu kaget dan refleks mengaktifkan _sharingan_ nya. Penampilan si gadis kecil... mata merah...

Energi asing mengoar dari arah kedua anak itu, meski disaat bersamaan... juga terasa _familiar._ Tanpa diduga, Sasuke menarik pedangnya, lalu menghunuskan ujungnya pada kedua bocah tersebut.

Ino terkesiap. Dengan cepat ia melangkah ke antara mereka. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jeritnya.

Manik _ruby_ Sasuke kembali memekat hitam saat ia sadar dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Menurunkan pedang hitamnya perlahan, ia kembali menatap Ino dengan ekspresi penuh tanya. "Siapa mereka?"

"Hanya anak tersesat. Mereka tak tahu kemana mereka pulang." Jawab Ino, masih waspada.

Sasuke menautkan alis. "Lalu mengapa mereka membawamu ke tempat ini?"

Eh? Ino berkedip. "Mereka hanya mencari jalan..."

"Tak ada orang di sekitar sini. Juga tak ada satu pun rumah di tempat ini, selain _resort_ yang kita diami. Seluruh wilayah ini dikelilingi hutan. Mengapa anak tersesat seperti mereka bisa menemukan tempat ini?"

Ino tak bisa menjawab. Ia melirik ke arah dua bocah yang sedang berlindung di belakangnya. Perempuan itu pun penasaran.

"Mereka bukan manusia." Ungkap Sasuke menerka. "Kaummu?"

Ino menahan napas, terpaku. Ia terkekeh datar. "Jangan bercanda." Meski bakatnya sedang tak bisa digunakan, mana mungkin ia tidak bisa mengenali golongannya.

Ino merasakan tangannya dicengkram erat. Ia segera melongok ke bawah.

"Dia menakutkan." Kil bergumam, tangannya gemetar.

"Apa orang itu akan mengambilmu dari kami?" Nel ikut berkata dengan suara bergetar.

Tubuh keduanya gemetaran.

Ino menyadari sang vampir masih terlihat mengancam. "Sasuke, hentikan." Ucapnya. "Mereka hanya anak-anak, dan sedang tersesat."

Sasuke masih menatap curiga.

"Lagipula, apa yang bisa dilakukan dua anak kecil seperti mereka?" Tambah Ino.

Tampak tegas, perempuan itu menegakkan bahu. Rupanya sang penyihir sudah mendapat kembali kepercayaan dirinya. Membuat Sasuke membuang napas dan menyimpan kembali senjatanya. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada mereka?"

"Kubilang mereka hanya sedang tersesat. Mereka pasti punya orang tua, atau siapa pun itu."

Sasuke memandang Ino datar.

"Anak-anak ini tidak mungkin muncul begitu saja kan?" lanjut Ino.

Perempuan itu sudah kembali terlihat keras kepala. Barangkali kondisinya sudah benar-benar membaik. Sasuke baru akan memutar badannya, ketika si perempuan kembali bersuara.

"Bantu aku mencari orang tua mereka."

.

.

Sasuke memperhatikan Ino menggendong gadis kecil itu di pinggangnya. Berjalan beberapa langkah di depan tempatnya, kedua perempuan berbeda usia itu sedang tampak tertawa.

"Kau,"

Suara pelan dari arah bawah membuat fokus Sasuke pecah. Melongokan sedikit kepalanya, ia menatap bocah lelaki yang kini sedang duduk dalam gendongan tangannya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" Anak lelaki yang dipanggil Kil oleh sang penyihir itu, menatap balik _onyx_ nya dengan safir biru yang tampak berpendar indah dalam keremangan malam.

Mendengar pertanyaan anak itu, Sasuke menekukkan alisnya. "Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Kami ingin tahu apa kau berbahaya untuknya... atau tidak." Jawab Kil.

Hening sejenak saat Sasuke tampak menimbang. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Untuk memastikan, apakah kau layak untuk bersamanya." Timpal bocah itu lagi. "Atau tidak."

Sasuke memicingkan netra gelapnya. Dirasakannya, anak itu meremas kuat kain kemejanya sambil membuang muka.

"Kenapa kau perlu memastikan? Sebenarnya siapa kalian?" Tanya Sasuke, nadanya menuntut.

Kil kembali menatap lelaki itu. "Kenapa kami harus memberitahumu?" jawabnya dengan nada menantang. "Aku bahkan belum menganggapmu bisa dipercaya."

 _Ugh._ Pelipis Sasuke berkedut. Ia berhenti melangkah. Anak lelaki itu terang-terangan menguar rasa tidak suka padanya. Sang vampir pasti sudah melempar si anak dari gendongannya, jika Ino tidak menengok ke arah mereka ketika itu, untuk menyuruh Sasuke berjalan lebih cepat. Perempuan itu bilang kedua anak tersebut sudah kelelahan akibat perjalanan panjang. Sasuke membuang napas.

Kini mereka berempat telah mencapai gedung penginapan _._

"Kil, kau ingat di mana kamar tempat kalian tinggal?" Ino menanyainya pertanyaan yang sama yang sudah ia tanyakan terlebih dulu kepada Nel.

Berbeda dengan jawaban si gadis kecil, bocah lelaki itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ke sana." Ia menunjuk sebuah sudut bangunan.

Sasuke melihat interaksi antara dua pemilik rambut pirang itu dengan tatapan hambar. Anak yang sedang digendongnya bisa bersikap manis terhadap sang penyihir, berbeda sekali dengan tatapan dingin dan sikap sinis yang ditunjukan anak itu padanya.

Untuk beberapa waktu selanjutnya, mereka sempat berputar-putar mengelilingi area _resort_ dan mengecek beberapa kamar, namun hasilnya nihil. Tempat yang mereka datangi terus-terusan salah. Ino bahkan sudah mendatangi bagian informasi tempat itu, namun tak ada laporan kehilangan. Perempuan itu tidak bisa mengetahui siapa tepatnya yang sedang mereka cari jika baik Nel atau pun Kil belum juga mau mengatakan siapa nama orang tua mereka. Setiap ditanya mereka hanya menggeleng polos, menjawab bingung, menunjukan arah yang salah, bahkan mengatakan hal yang tidak nyambung.

Hari sudah semakin malam. Ino memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam kamar. Ia mendudukkan diri di sofa. Wajahnya menyandar lesu. Ia terlalu lelah sampai lupa bahwa beberapa jam lalu dirinya sempat terkena demam. Melirik ke arah dua bocah yang kini sedang bermain-main riang di atas tempat tidurnya, Ino hanya menghela napas.

"Mereka malah terlihat seperti sedang bermain-main dan menikmati semua ini." Sasuke bersuara setelah sekian lama bungkam. Ia mengatakan hal yang ada dalam pikiran si perempuan. "Mereka menipu kita." Lanjut lelaki itu.

Ino menatapnya lelah. "Mereka hanya anak kecil, Sasuke." sanggahnya.

"Terserah." Agak kesal, lelaki itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Ino menghela napas panjang. Ia meremas wajahnya dengan dua tangan, tak sadar kedua orang anak di sebrang sana mulai memperhatikannya.

" _Nee-chan_." Panggil Nel dan Kil bersamaan.

Ino mendongak.

Sasuke keluar dari dalam kamar mandi ketika menyadari ruangan kamar berangsur sepi. Suara jeritan dan kekehan yang berasal dari anak-anak itu mereda. Sempat berharap mereka sudah roboh dalam lelap, Sasuke malah mendapati dua bocah itu sedang berdiri mengitari tempat sang penyihir.

Sang vampir sempat menaikkan alis, lalu berjalan menghampiri untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka lebih jelas.

"Sudah lama kami ingin berjumpa denganmu." Dilihat Ino, Nel tersenyum muram kepadanya.

"Kami ingin terus berada di sini." Kil menyambung. "Tapi itu akan menyusahkanmu, kan." Pahamnya. "Kau benar-benar ingin agar kami segera kembali?"

Entah mengapa raut tampan bocah berkulit sewarna perak itu tampak muram. Ino berkedip dua kali, lalu segera menggeleng. "Aku hanya—"

"Kalau begitu, panggil nama kami." Nel memotong.

Ino mengerutkan kening. "Nel, apa maksu—"

"Katakan, siapa kami sebenarnya." ujar Kil.

"Jika kau memanggil nama kami, maka kami akan bisa kembali." Lanjut Nel.

Ino menatap mereka dalam kebingungan. Apa yang sedang dikatakan kedua anak itu? Memanggil nama? Bukannya dari sejak tadi ia sudah sering memanggil nama mereka? Kil dan Nel terlihat—

Perempuan itu mendadak mengerjap dalam pemahaman saat memandang bergantian wajah kalem nan datar milik Kil beserta ekspresi tenang nan angkuh dari wajah Nel. Ia tersadar keduanya tak pernah menyebutkan bahwa Kil dan Nel adalah nama mereka. Sepasang anak itu hanya meminta agar Ino memanggil mereka dengan sebutan demikian.

Sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang telah ia lalui seharian dengan dua anak itu, Ino mengangkat tangannya, perlahan menyentuh masing-masing sisi wajah kedua anak tersebut. Perempuan itu terhenyak. Sosok Kil dengan kemampuan yang dapat membingungkan pikirannya, juga Nel dengan nyanyian yang dapat menggetarkan alam. Sekarang ia paham kenapa keduanya terasa sangat _familiar._ Ino bisa mengenali aura hangat mereka.

"Kau Luna," Ujar Ino, memandang lekat gadis kecil pemilik rambut sekelam malam dengan manik sewarna merah bulan purnama. Lalu ia menoleh pada anak lelaki berambut sewarna mentari dengan manik sebiru langit. "Dan kau Ciel." Ungkapnya. Ino menelan ludah, setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia ungkapkan. "Benar... kan?"

Sasuke berdiri di belakang mereka dengan _onyx_ melebar. Luna...ciel? Apa yang sedang dikatakan penyihir itu? bukannya itu...

Kedua bocah tersebut sempat membelalakkan mata. Lalu mereka sama-sama tersenyum. Senyum lembut nan hangat... namun tampak sedih di saat bersamaan. Sang pemilik, akhirnya mengenali siapa mereka.

"Benar." Ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Aku La Luna."

"Aku Le Ciel."

"Bersama, kami adalah _Lunaciel_. Perwujudan _spirit_ dari _soul weapon_ mu."

Ino termangu di tempat. Ini terdengar gila. Tubuhnya mendadak gemetaran. Dadanya terasa sesak. Tangannya terangkat menutup mulutnya. Bibirnya terbuka seolah ingin berkata sesuatu, namun suaranya tak kunjung keluar. Meski sesaat lalu ia menerka kemungkinan tersebut, tapi tetap saja Ino merasa kesulitan untuk percaya.

"Ke-kenapa? Apa maksudnya? Bagaimana bisa? Kalian..."

Hening. Sepasang anak itu tak menjawab. Mereka hanya terus tersenyum samar.

Tiba-tiba suasana malam itu bertambah dingin. Sayup-sayup angin semilir hadir.

Sekejap itu, cahaya biru mendadak muncul dari tubuh kedua bocah tersebut. Ino terbelalak. Jika tidak melihat pendar lingkar sihir yang serupa dengan miliknya, sang penyihir mungkin akan menganggap dua bocah itu sedang bercanda.

Ciel merentangkan tangannya ke depan, membelai lembut surai pirang yang sewarna dengan rambut kuning jerami miliknya. "Kau bimbang dengan kemampuanmu, makanya kau tidak bisa memanggil kekuatan kami." Ucapnya tenang.

Ino semakin kebingungan saat melihat tubuh keduanya mulai memudar.

 _"Nee-chan_ , jangan pernah meragukan dirimu. Kau lebih hebat dari apa yg kau kira. Karena kau memiliki kami." Ujar Luna. "Kami berdua akan selalu bersamamu..."

"Karena kami adalah bagian dari dirimu." Kil menyelesaikan.

Dengan gerakan cepat, mereka melangkah maju bersamaan, lalu memeluk Ino untuk terakhir kali. "Sampai jumpa." Ujar kedunya.

"Tunggu—"

Terlambat.

Safir biru Ino melebar ketika melihat sosok kedua bocah itu mulai menghilang ditutupi kabut putih. Ia merentangkan tangannya ke depan untuk menggapai ke arah mereka, berusaha memeluk balik keduanya. Namun bayangan sepasang anak itu terlanjur lenyap seiring dengan bunyi PLOOP keras.

Jemari Ino hanya meraih udara kosong sekarang.

Perempuan itu terengah hebat. Angin berhembus semakin riuh di ruangan itu. Pendar biru aliran aura yang sebelumnya membentuk sosok kedua anak itu kini bergejolak dan berputar-putar mengelilingi sang penyihir, lalu perlahan memasuki tubuhnya.

Ino merangkum kedua sisi kepalanya. Tubuhnya menghangat dan berangsur tenang. "Apa... yang terjadi barusan?"

Ia masih berkedip tak percaya. Entah mengapa sepasang _aquamarine_ nya mulai tergenang. Rasa kosong yang tertinggal setelah melihat dua anak yang mengaku sebagai perwujudan dari senjatanya tiba-tiba saja hilang di depan mata kepalanya sendiri, memenuhi relungnya. Ino tengah merasa kehilangan.

Sementara Sasuke hanya terdiam kehilangan kata. Tertegun dengan apa yang barusan dilihatnya. Ia tidak pernah mendengar atau pun menyaksikan hal seperti demikian selama beratus tahun hidupnya.

Ino tertunduk. Air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya. Benaknya dilanda syok. Campuran ekspresi tercengang, kebingungan, keheranan dan ketidakpercayaan masih menyertai paras cantiknya secara serentak.

Sang penyihir menatap gugup ke arah pangkuannya.

Kini kedua pistol berbeda warna miliknya... sudah tergeletak nyaman di sana.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

A/N

Chap ini terinspirasi dari Zanpakuto ( _spirit)_ arc di Bleach. La Luna artinya bulan, sedangkan Le Ciel berarti langit. Nel dan Kil (nama samaran) itu nama pendek dari Neliel dan Killua *random abis* *vika sedang mengarang bebas* XD Seneng aja ngebayangin bagaimana wujud _spirit_ pistol-pistolnya Ino. Karena ada dua, jadi kubikin jadi bocah kembar (terinspirasi dari zanpakuto punyanya Ukitake). Karena beda warna, jadi kubikin beda juga penampilan mereka (walaupun kembar) dan pasti _you know_ lah siapa identitas asli mereka hohoho. Sebenernya dua pistol Ino itu terinspirasi banget dari _resurrection_ Los Lobos pistol kembar punya Starrk Coyote yg keren abis *aku ngefaaaans sama om keren yang satu ini*

Hai hai hai~~ MAAF SEMUANYA, VIKA BARU BISA UPDATE SEKARANG. Kerjaanku makin sibuk *cry so hard*

Oya, chap ini disponsori oleh kegalauan karena BTS lagi konser di indo _but I'm stuck here_ T_T *syedih syekali ga bisa jumpa dgn Taetae, kookie, chim chim dkk hiks* makanya feelnya agak melow-melow gimana. Judul tema chap ini aja ngutip dari salah satu judul lagu mereka, ehem, _dope_ , ehem.

 _Lastly,_ mgkin masih ada yg belum paham dgn caraku menyampaikan hubungan sasuino disini hahahaha _well_ , ini _pace romance_ terbaik yang bisa kupikirkan jika mengingat karakter sasuino yg kubuat disini. Aku harus menyeimbangkan antara karakter mereka, _fantasy, adventure,_ _action_ dan alur ceritanya juga. Pertama kali aku buat yg genrenya numpuk kaya gini, dan sama seperti dulu pas awal buat, aku masih ngerasa kesusahan bikin cerita ini wkwk aku juga ga nyangka bisa tembus sampe 16 chap so far *thanks god vika mampu* Sama seperti kalian, aku juga penasaran sama akhir cerita ini~ Jadi mari berjuang~

Eeeh, ada yg nyadar ga? Mungkin _resort_ di chap ini sebenernya _resort_ milik Sai (alias Shimura _Root's Resort and Spa_ _)_ yang dibangun di daerah pegunungan _hidden Konoha_ dari cerita Nasty Temper? *APAINI?!/ HAHAHAHA VIKA KAU GAJE SEKALI* *abaikan saja~

Btw, aku puas dengan semua yang udah aku tulis~ Terimakasih banyak semuanya karena sudah sabar dukung cerita ini dan selalu pengertian.

Jumpa lagi di chap depan yaaakk~

* * *

 **-Kolom balas review reader yang tidak login-**

 **xoxo** : hahaha anaknya ya bakal jadi orang (?)

 **Guest :** Alur romancenya lambat ya? Hahaha iya emang sengaja. Itu style –di hampir semua– tulisanku wkwkwk maapin kalo kamu sukanya yg cepet meledak-ledak, kita berbeda :) Karakter sasuino disini emg aku buat kaya gtu. Chemistry ga ada? Eh masa, emang blm keliatan romance atau kamunya aja yg belum ngerasain? Hehe kalo aku ga niat ga bakal aku bikin sasuino dr awal loh. Baru juga chapter 15, gimana ceritanya yg sampe tembus chapter puluhan atau ratusan huhu ada alasannya kok kenapa mereka belum bisa saling terbuka. Kalo kamu sabar dikit lg aja, nanti jg terungkap di chap2 depan. Persoal scene NC, ahaha YAASS! FYI aku emang sukaa adegan lime~ makanya pasti aku banyakin adegan seperti itu disini LOL *ditendang/ *maap fikiran ini kotor* XD. Jika menurutmu membosankan, yaah itu balik ke pendapat dan selera reader masing2 sih. Aku ga bisa memuaskan semua orang, jadi aku nulis apa yg bisa bikin aku puas dulu. Anyway, makasiiih banyak sudah ngasih saran/kritik dan komentar yg panjang :) tp ngereviewnya pake nama dong biar aku tahu siapa kamu dan kita bisa kenalan.

 **sasuino23** : makasiihhh, pasti aku usahakan :)

 **Komengtator** : aaaaa makasiiihh haha tenang, tamatnya nanti kalo ceritanya sudah nyampe akhir. Hwaiting juga buatmuuu~

 **Aliaros** : huwee samaaa kerjaan lg sibuk-sibuknya *nasib* haha siapa sih yg ga bakal ser-seran sama sasu? Kita aja degdegan apalagi ino XD makasih udah nyempetin buat repiyu ya, semangat jg buatmu~

 **Juwita830** : haha iya, ino candu sih. Baca lagi yaa

 **ino-chan** : jawabannya udah ada di atas. Hmm kapan yaah? Wkwk baca aja terus, makasih udah sabaaaar

 **Koalasabo :** makasih banget udah bersabar dan maaf karena baru bisa apdet huhu. Nanti juga akan terjawab kook, soalnya aku harus memperhitungkan alurnya baik-baik huhu semangat juga buatmu :)

 **IstriSasuke** : makasih pengertiannya. Ya tamatnya nanti kalo emang udah waktunya tamat (?) haha

 **sasusaku lovers** : kamu salah mampir cerita, ini arsipnya sasuino

 **Amayy** : haha sabar amay-chan, iya nih mereka makin hot~

 **Trifa Moonaichi** : haha makasiih, okaaayyy baca terus yaak

 **inayah yamanaka** : makasiih, haha harus tambah mesra dong ntar ada yg protes lagi (?) wkwk maaf juga ya karena baru bisa apdet huhu

 **See you in next chap.**

* * *

 **Updated : 29/04/17**


	17. Chapter 17 - denial

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : RUSH! SasuIno. OOC. 17+ _for theme and violence._ ** Chapter kali ini aman dibaca kok XD

* * *

 **BLEND X BOND**

 **Perpaduan X Ikatan**

 _\- denial -_

Mengapa kini... setiap kali mereka bersentuhan, Ino menjadi gusar?

* * *

Fajar sudah menyingsing sejak tadi.

Butiran embun pagi yang menyangkut di tepian dedaunan hutan telah lama menguap diterpa oleh paparan sinar hangat mentari.

Yamanaka Ino masih diam termenung dalam kebingungan. Mata birunya menatap asal pemandangan luar jendela tanpa minat, dari tempat tidur yang sedang didudukinya. Entah berapa lama kedua tangannya terus menggenggam erat sepasang pistolnya. Sampai jemarinya terasa kaku.

Pikiran perempuan cantik itu terus melayang ke berbagai arah. Bayangan-bayangan saat sosok Nel dan Kil berangsur memudar. Waktu yang telah ia lewati bersama kedua anak itu. Rasa bersalah karena sama sekali tidak menyadari siapa mereka sebenarnya. Juga perasaan nostalgia dan kehangatan yang menjalari dirinya untuk beberapa saat.

Ino menghela napas.

Ada cukup banyak hal yang kini tengah mengganggu pikirannya. Pertama, bakatnya tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa digunakan. Belum lepas dari kegundahan itu, Ino semakin dikejutkan ketika sepasang pistolnya mendadak bisa menjelma dan menampakkan diri padanya.

Selama ini sang penyihir paham bahwa _soul_ _weapon_ adalah materialisasi dari auranya. Dan fakta bahwa senjatanya itu ternyata bisa mengambil wujud manusia... cukup mencengangkan.

Ino masih belum bisa keluar dari syoknya.

Siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa sepasang senjata yang seumur hidup telah menemaninya, tiba-tiba saja dapat menjelma... menjadi semacam _spirit_?

Ia tidak pernah tahu. _Tidak pernah diberi tahu_.

Ino berusaha untuk tidak menyalahkan sang ayah. Seperti kata Minato dulu, ia yakin ayahnya memiliki alasan untuk menyimpan beberapa informasi darinya. Ino hanya jengkel, karena nyatanya ia tidak tahu banyak hal. Segala yang berlaku dalam dunianya sendiri, ia masih belum begitu paham.

Apa ia sebegitu tidak layaknya untuk dipercaya?

Dadanya terasa... sesak.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus bersikap seperti itu?"

Ino menegakkan bahu. Teguran tersebut langsung membuyarkan perdebatan yang sedari tadi diputar dalam benaknya.

"Sudah berhasil mencoba berbicara pada senjatamu, eh?" Lanjut suara maskulin yang terdengar sangat familiar itu. "Apa mereka akhirnya menjawab panggilanmu?"

Ino membalik badan. Dilihatnya, Uchiha Sasuke masih duduk bersandar pada nakas dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada. Tampaknya lelaki itu sudah bosan diabaikan. _Onyx_ nya ditujukan tajam pada Ino. Tatapannya seolah sedang menghujat.

Desahan lemah keluar dari mulut Ino. Rasanya ia ingin meneriaki lelaki itu. Sasuke seakan tidak mengerti keresahannya. Padahal lelaki Uchiha itu juga sedang berada di sana saat dua bocah kembar perwujudan dari pistolnya mendadak lenyap dari hadapan mereka. Sasuke jelas menyaksikan _soul weapon_ sang penyihir kembali berubah wujud menjadi benda mati.

Apa vampir itu benar-benar tidak merasakan apa pun setelah melihat keganjilan tersebut secara langsung?

Sempat mendelik tidak suka, Ino kembali memutar lehernya. Merasa lebih berminat untuk memandangi kusen jendela. Perempuan itu yakin sang Uchiha hanya sedang mengolokinya, seperti biasa. Maka ia memilih untuk mengabaikan saja.

Meski yang sedang dipertanyakan Sasuke benar adanya.

Semenjak Ino melihat langsung sosok Luna dan Ciel menjelma, lalu tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja dari hadapannya, Ino seolah menjadi kehilangan arah saking syoknya. Ia terus berusaha untuk mencari cara agar bisa berkomunikasi dengan dua bocah itu lagi. Mencari tahu bagaimana tepatnya sebuah _soul weapon_ bisa mewujud, dan bagaimana cara untuk memanggil mereka agar keduanya bisa menjelma lagi.

Terdengar konyol, memang. Sasuke pasti memandangnya dengan tatapan mencemooh ketika Ino mencoba membisiki pistol-pistolnya, memanggil nama _soul_ _weapon_ nya itu secara bergantian. Lantas apa lagi yang bisa Ino perbuat?

Ia perlu jawaban.

Seingatnya, Minato tidak pernah membahas mengenai hal ini. Bahkan Sasuke berkata ia tidak pernah menyaksikan kejadian seperti itu sebelumnya.

Memangnya Ino bisa bertanya pada siapa lagi? Selain bertanya sendiri pada dua bocah kembar itu. Tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

Sang penyihir semakin frustasi.

Jujur saja, emosi dan pikiran Ino sedang tidak stabil sekarang. Rasa bingung, kehilangan dan perasaan-perasaan lain yang selama ini ditekannya berangsur menguap. Bahkan, ia sampai mengenang mendiang ayahnya lagi. Terlebih, sejauh yang diingatnya, Ino bahkan sudah menangis sebanyak dua kali tempo hari. _Dua kali_. Yang terburuk adalah, menangis di depan Sasuke pula. Perempuan itu meringis. _Ugh,_ menyedihkan.

Ino meremas selimut dengan kepalan tangannya.

Sementara Sasuke tetap berada dalam posisinya. Lelaki itu merengut samar. Ia paham apa yang membuat sang penyihir bersikap tak acuh seperti itu.

Setelah memahami bakat Ino bisa kembali digunakan, Sasuke langsung mendesak Ino untuk segera mengaktifkan sihirnya. Ia ingin cepat mendapat transfer memori, agar mereka bisa segera melanjutkan perjalanan. Tapi Ino terus menolak, dan malah melakukan hal-hal konyol. Mencoba bicara pada pistol-pistol itu dan membelai-belainya, misalnya. Lalu kali ini pun, perempuan itu kembali mengabaikan dirinya.

Sejujurnya, Sasuke pun masih merasa kaget akan peristiwa yang dialami perempuan itu tempo hari. Tetapi ia lebih memilih untuk berpegang pada rasionalitas. Ya, tipikal pemikiran seorang lelaki. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan hal ganjil semacam itu dalam kehidupan vampir dan penyihir, kan? Hal-hal diluar nalar manusia sudah biasa terjadi di dunia mereka. Entah bagaimana prosesnya atau apa pun alasannya. Kenapa perempuan itu masih terus mempermasalahkannya?

Keheningan kembali hadir meliputi ruangan kamar, sebab Ino tak kunjung memberi respon.

Sasuke membuang napas, cukup keras sampai bisa terdengar oleh Ino. Lama didiamkan, akhirnya lelaki Uchiha itu bangkit berdiri. Hendak menghampiri tempat perempuan itu. Barangkali untuk menanamkan sesuatu pada kepala Ino, agar perempuan itu cepat sadar.

Menyadari suara derak kursi, Ino berjengit waspada. Ia kembali memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan Sasuke sudah berdiri di pinggiran ranjang sekarang. Ino sudah paham sekali lelaki itu bisa sangat tidak sabaran dan berbuat nekat untuk memaksakan kehendaknya. Menelan ludah, Ino segera menyimpan sepasang pistolnya ke dalam wadah yang melekat di tubuhnya. Cepat-cepat ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan menggeser diri sampai ke tepian kasur.

"Kau tenang saja," akhirnya Ino bersuara, menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang telah cukup lama digantungkannya. "Aku pasti akan mentransfer informasi yang kau inginkan."

Sambil berkata demikian, perempuan Yamanaka itu menurunkan satu per satu kaki jenjangnya untuk menapaki permukaan lantai. Ia mulai berpijak berdiri. "Atau, kau sudah tidak percaya padaku sekarang?" Ia melirik singkat.

Sasuke tidak menyahut, masih diam memperhatikan tingkah perempuan itu. Sudah dua hari terlewat, namun sikap sang penyihir tetap tidak menunjukkan kemajuan. Seperti sudah tidak berminat lagi melakukan perjalanan. Ino terus menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan termenung, sambil tetap menolak untuk menggunakan sihirnya dengan berbagai alasan. Sasuke tidak ingin perjalanan mereka ditunda lebih lama lagi, tanpa arah yang jelas seperti ini.

Maka, dengan sedikit membungkukkan kepala untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino, Sasuke bertanya serius. "Kapan?"

Gerakan Ino terhenti. Mendapati wajah tampan sang vampir tiba-tiba melayang di jarak yang cukup dekat dengannya, membuat perempuan itu segera terdiam. Ino mengangkat kepalanya pelan-pelan, lalu segera membuang muka sesaat setelah safir birunya beradu dengan _obsidian_ gelap Sasuke.

"S-setelah aku mendapatkan sebuah jawaban," sahut Ino, kembali berkelit untuk ke sekian kalinya. Ia langsung berjalan maju tanpa menoleh ke arah si lelaki lagi.

Sasuke menaikkan alis sambil berdecak. Ia menyambar lengan Ino untuk kembali menarik mundur tubuh semampainya. Membuat perempuan itu terkesiap.

"Berhenti menghindariku," Sasuke berujar.

Ia meraih cepat dagu Ino dengan satu tangan, memaksa perempuan itu untuk kembali memandangnya. Sementara Ino diam mematung seketika. Air mukanya tampak tegang. Sesaat kemudian, ketidak-nyamanan muncul di raut wajah cantiknya.

Menyadari perubahan itu, alis Sasuke menekuk dalam. Ekspresi itu lagi... yang belakangan ini selalu dipasang oleh sang penyihir ketika berhadapan dengannya. Ia sadar Ino terus menghindarinya, menolak untuk menatapnya. Sasuke sempat dibuat heran. Sang penyihir terus menjauh setiap kali ia dekati, entah apa masalahnya. Bahkan Ino tampak enggan disentuh olehnya, tak tahu kenapa.

Cukup terganggu dengan hal tersebut, akhirnya Sasuke melepas wajah Ino. Ia mundur selangkah untuk memberi jarak pada mereka. Meski satu tangannya tetap meremas kuat lengan perempuan itu.

Merasakan wajahnya bebas, cepat-cepat Ino memalingkan muka. Menyembunyikan kehangatan yang mulai membakar pipinya. Diam-diam ia menata napas.

Ino tak mengerti kenapa ia bersikap seperti demikian. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk menghindari lelaki itu. Hanya saja, setiap kali sang vampir mendekat, Ino menjadi merasa gelisah. Membuatnya refleks menjauh. Barangkali, setelah mengingat beberapa hal memalukan yang diperbuatnya tempo hari, membuat Ino merasa sedikit tidak nyaman untuk berada dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke lagi.

Terlebih setelah mengetahui apa yang sudah dilakukan lelaki itu untuk menjaganya disaat dirinya melemah, juga ketika akhirnya Ino menyadari... bahwa kini ia membutuhkan keberadaan vampir itu, sekedar untuk bertahan hidup. Jadi bukan salahnya bersikap seperti ini, kan?

"Seharusnya kau yang paling tahu, Ino."

Gumaman tersebut membuat perempuan itu kembali mendongak. Alis pirangnya mengkerut ketika mendapati Sasuke menatapnya serius.

"Jika kau ragu, itu hanya akan melemahkanmu," bisik Sasuke. Ia menelusurkan tangannya yang bebas pada wadah pistol yang bertengger di pinggang Ino.

Ino menelengkan kepala sesaat.

"Itu yang dikatakan sendiri oleh senjata-senjatamu, kan?" Sasuke melanjutkan, seraya mendelik ke arah pistol putih yang refleks diraba Ino di sebelah pahanya. "Bahwa saat kau bimbang, kau tidak akan bisa memanggil kekuatan _soul weapon_ mu."

Sontak _Aquamarine_ Ino melebar.

Itu benar. Hal demikian yang dikatakan Kil sesaat setelah bocah lelaki itu mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah Ciel, jelmaan pistol putih Ino. Karena Ino sempat bimbang dengan penggunaan kemampuannya, ia tidak dapat memanggil kekuatan _soul weapon_ nya. Ia sempat goyah, itu yang membuat sihirnya menghilang untuk sementara.

Lalu sekali lagi, detik ini, Ino kembali meragukan bakatnya. Padahal dengan mempertanyakan kekuatannya seperti ini, sama halnya dengan meragukan kemampuan Luna dan Ciel yang sampai repot-repot menemuinya hanya untuk memberitahu mengenai masalah ini dan membangun kembali keteguhan hatinya.

Hati perempuan itu mencelus.

Perlahan Ino menurunkan wajahnya, mengedarkan pandangannya ke bawah. Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Lagi-lagi kenaifan mengaburkan benaknya. Lagi-lagi ia memerlukan Sasuke untuk mengingatkannya.

"Itu... benar," gumam Ino sambil melangkah maju, lalu mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dada sang vampir.

Ino mengangkat tangannya yang tidak sedang digenggam untuk meremas kain kemeja Sasuke. _Aqua_ nya terpejam. Memang benar. Tidak ada gunanya terus bertanya-tanya. Kebimbangan hanya akan melemahkan keteguhannya. Apa yang ingin ia ketahui, bisa diperolehnya nanti.

Ah, sejak kapan Ino menjadi selemah ini? Sampai perlu terus-terusan diingatkan begini.

Ino menghela napas panjang.

Sementara Sasuke, ia hanya diam membiarkan tubuhnya dijadikan sandaran. Ia paham betapa bingungnya sang penyihir saat ini. Terus-menerus mendapat informasi dan mengalami kejadian yang selama ini tak pernah ia ketahui. Tapi jika perempuan itu tidak segera membangun kembali keteguhannya, mereka hanya akan semakin kehilangan arah. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai kepala Ino.

Membuat perempuan itu sedikit berjengit akan sentuhannya.

"Kau tahu bahwa dirimu bisa sangat menyebalkan, Sasuke?"

Sang vampir berkedip ketika penyihir itu mendadak bergumam demikian. Lalu...

 _DUAAK._

"Ukh," Sasuke memekik. Tiba-tiba saja dahi perempuan Yamanaka itu menghantam dadanya, cukup keras, sampai mampu membuat sang vampir melangkah mundur.

Segera saja Sasuke menggeram. "Apa masalahmu?!" protesnya dengan tatapan menuduh, tangan tertangkup di dada.

Namun tak disangka, Ino malah tertawa. Tawa renyah sekali seakan kegundahan yang dirasakannya semenit lalu tiba-tiba lenyap. Membuat Sasuke merengut kesal.

Lalu perempuan itu mengangkat kepalanya. Tersenyum lumayan angkuh, pendar di mata birunya kembali mengkilat tajam.

Sasuke memicingkan mata. Heh. Rupanya sang penyihir telah kembali melihat kenyataan, eh?

"Kau benar," ujar Ino sambil menepuk tangan. "Aku tak akan mendapat jawaban apa pun hanya dengan terus-terusan berpikir." Perempuan itu menempatkan satu jari telunjuk pada bibir ranumnya yang mulai mengerucut. "Aku harus mulai melakukan sesuatu," cicitnya.

Tatapan Sasuke kembali berubah datar. Ia merentangkan tangannya lagi untuk meraih pundak Ino. "Sudah kubilang, kau hanya perlu mengaktifkan sihi—"

Tetapi sang penyihir mundur dengan gerakan cepat, membuat jemari Sasuke hanya menggapai udara kosong. Seketika lelaki itu memotong ucapannya, seraya menatap heran ke arah Ino.

"Ah, biarkan aku menikmati waktu mandiku dulu," ujar perempuan itu, tersenyum manis. Lalu ia segera membalik badan dan bergegas pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Meninggalkan Sasuke termangu sendirian di tengah kamar. Apa yang terjadi pada penyihir itu? Ia tak paham.

Di sudut lain ruangan, Ino menutup daun pintu kamar mandi rapat-rapat. Ia mengambil napas dalam. Perempuan itu masih mengulum senyum sambil meremas pelan puncak kepalanya yang tengah disandarkan pada daun pintu. Entah apa yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang. Bebas? Seolah kegundahannya tiba-tiba menguap begitu saja.

Ino terkekeh satu kali.

Terus bermuram durja? Haaa. Itu sama sekali bukan karakternya.

. . .

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Sasuke bertanya sembari melempar tatapan penuh selidik pada sosok perempuan cantik yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hn. Mari kembali pada urusan kita," sahut Ino.

Sasuke memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang penyihir. Binar di tatapan manik biru perempuan Yamanaka itu tampak menegas. Namun entah mengapa, Sasuke merasakan masih ada sesuatu yang janggal dengan caranya bersikap.

Dahi Ino mengkerut saat melihat sang vampir hanya menatapnya datar. Padahal beberapa waktu lalu, lelaki itu cukup bersikukuh memaksanya. Ino balik menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa?" Menyunggingkan senyum penuh percaya diri khasnya, perempuan itu lanjut bertanya. "Kau ingin ingatan itu, kan? Kuberikan sekarang."

Heh. Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Barangkali hanya perasaannya saja. Ia memperhatikan Ino mulai membuka segel bakatnya.

Sembari mengangkat satu tangannya sejajar hidung, sang penyihir mempertajam pandangannya, difokuskan pada Sasuke. Tangan kanannya kembali menjangkau pistol hitam di pinggangnya, sementara jemari tangan kirinya yang sedang terangkat segera dilipat membentuk segel tangan.

Ino siap melepas bakatnya.

" _filage d'énergie_ . . _lumière fluorescente_ _forme_ ," rapalnya tegas.

 _WUUUUIIISHH._

Desiran angin mulai muncul dan berpusar mengelilingi sang penyihir. Kamar itu bergetar.

Sasuke terdiam takjub. Pembelokan aura yang tercipta di udara saat ini jauh lebih besar daripada sebelum-sebelumnya.

Sementara Ino merasa bebas. Lega mendapati bakatnya kembali hadir menemaninya. Terlebih, sensasi ini semakin menyegarkan pikirannya. Perlahan Ino mulai mengangkat pistolnya yang segera ditodongkan tepat ke arah kepala sang vampir. " _Mind Art,"_ ditariknya pelatuk pistol tersebut. " _Transfer!_ "

 _BAM._

Lingkar sihir berwana biru cerah terbentuk. Amat terang sampai nyaris menyilaukan mata.

Dengan secepat kilat, sebuah peluru cahaya melesat memasuki kepala Sasuke, membuat lelaki itu sedikit berjengit. Ia belum terbiasa mendapat sihir secara langsung seperti ini. Namun ia tetap diam, merasakan sekelebat memori mulai berputar masuk ke dalam benaknya seperti sederetan klise. Tapi tidak banyak.

Sesaat kemudian, Sasuke kembali menatap Ino sambil merengut.

Si perempuan mengedikkan bahu. "Sudah kubilang ingatan bos mafia itu tidak akan banyak membantu, kan?"

Kekecewaan terpapar samar di wajah tampan sang vampir. Sebelumnya, sang penyihir memang sempat mengatakan bahwa ingatan yang diperolehnya hanya sebuah informasi samar. Namun Sasuke tak mengira benar-benar sebuyar ini. Bahkan ia tidak bisa melihat jelas bagaimana rupa indigo yang sedang mereka cari. Sosoknya kabur.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang?" Ino bertanya dengan agak menantang, ekspektasinya hanya sedikit. "Kau masih bisa melacak keberadaan _indigo_ itu?"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir," balas Sasuke disertai seringaian, sehingga Ino menaikkan pelipisnya. "Aku masih bisa melihat rantai chakra orang itu," ungkapnya.

Tanpa sempat Ino bertanya apa pun lagi, sang vampir sudah memejamkan _onyx_ nya, mulai berkonsentrasi pada aliran energi yang memenuhi udara ruangan itu. Pendar chakra berwarna ungu perlahan muncul melapisi sekujur tubuhnya saat pupil merahnya diaktifkan.

Ino menegakkan bahu. Suasana mencekam mulai hadir di sepenjuru kamar, seolah temperatur di sana merosot beberapa tingkat. Lalu perempuan itu berkedip dengan raut kentara bengong.

Gelombang aura yang terbentuk oleh berbagai radiasi warna halus mulai memancar dari udara kosong, berpadu dengan partikel-partikel cahaya yang tampak seperti butiran sinar. Ino bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Energi kehidupan dan energi spiritual seolah berbaur menyusun saluran-saluran aura dan chakra, mengambang dan melayang-layang di udara.

Ino masih termangu. "Sa..suke..?" Ia bergumam. _Perasaan apa.. ini?_ batinnya.

Sang vampir tak menyahut. Ia masih memfokuskan diri pada jejak aliran chakra yang dicarinya. Chakra merupakan saluran energi spiritual yang terdapat dalam tubuh seseorang, biasanya tak bisa dilihat oleh mata telanjang tanpa bantuan _scarlet eyes_ milik kaumnya. Tapi dengan _sharingan_ nya, Sasuke bahkan bisa melacak jejak chakra atau aura seseorang yang lama tertinggal, meski orang itu telah jauh berada di tempat lain.

Sebuah ingatan memang bisa menyediakan beberapa informasi bagi penglihatan _sharingan_ Sasuke, meski tidak serinci atau seakurat melihat secara langsung. Jika melihat langsung, Sasuke bisa mendeteksi chakra semua orang yang dipindai oleh _sharingan_. Sementara melalui sebuah memori, sang vampir harus lebih memfokuskan benaknya untuk memindai seluruh jalur energi yang diciptakan oleh hampir semua makhluk.

Memilahnya hati-hati, lalu memilihnya dengan tepat.

Itu sebabnya, dengan memecah jalur-jalur energi itu, sang vampir akan bisa menemukan satu jalur yang dicarinya.

Lalu Sasuke membuka mata, sepasang _ruby_ -nya masih mengkilat merah. Gelombang aura tadi kini mulai memadat menjadi salur-salur pita beragam warna yang terbentang secara vertikal. Sedangkan partikel-partikel chakra saling menyatu membentuk untaian rantai-rantai yang memanjang.

"I-ini.." Safir biru Ino melebar.

Sementara Sasuke menunggu sebentar, sampai bebuah rantai chakra berwarna biru gelap mulai bersinar lebih terang dari yang lain. Lelaki itu segera menyambar rantai tersebut.

"Dapat," ujar Sasuke, saraya menarik rantai energi tersebut. Jalinan chakra itu berderak memanjang secara horizontal, mengarah pada suatu tempat.

"U-um," Ino dibuat melongo.

' _Ini tidak mungkin_ ,' batin perempuan itu. _'Jangan bilang, dia bisa menelusuri jejak energi seseorang hanya dengan bermodalkan ingatan yang samar-samar?_ ' Ia menelan ludah, saking terpananya. ' _Bahkan, untuk bisa mengikutinya dari jarak yang sangat jauh seperti ini...'_

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Ino, membuat sang penyihir segera mengatupkan mulutnya.

"Ayo," ujar vampir itu. Sepasang maniknya kembali memekat hitam.

Kening Ino terlipat. "H-huh?"

"Kita bisa menemukan orang _indigo_ itu sekarang." ucap Sasuke kalem. "Ayo bersiap pergi."

Ino kehilangan kata untuk beberapa detik, sampai Sasuke mulai mengambil langkah untuk beranjak dari tempatnya semula berdiri.

"Apa? Maksudmu kita pergi sekarang?" cecar Ino. "Sekarang juga?"

"Tidak ada alasan untuk kita berada di sini lebih lama," Sasuke menoleh. Ia memandang datar. "Kau sudah mengatasi masalahmu, kan?"

Dahi Ino masih mengkerut. "Tapi—"

"Jangan menolak lagi. Kau sudah mengulur terlalu banyak waktu," potong Sasuke sambil pergi berlalu.

Sebutir peluh turun dari puncak dahi Ino. Ia tidak merespon.

' _Barusan tadi, apa itu... energy threads_?' Ia menatap Sasuke melangkah pergi. ' _Visualisasi benang energi... Rupanya, klan Uchiha bisa melakukan hal seperti itu.'_

Ino menelan ludah.

Itu berarti, dengan menggunakan cara demikian... lelaki Uchiha itu akan selalu bisa menemukan keberadaannya secara mudah, dengan seenak hati?

Tiba-tiba saja Ino merasa merinding.

X X X

Siang harinya, sepasang vampir dan penyihir itu segera pergi meninggalkan _resort_. Sasuke mengemudikan motornya dengan _sharingan_ yang terus diaktifkan, untuk menelusuri jejak rantai chakra dari nona _indigo_ yang sedang mereka cari.

Jejak tersebut terus mengarah memasuki daerah berhutan.

Ino mengeratkan pelukannya atas dada Sasuke, kepalanya dibenamkan pada tengkuk lelaki itu. Rambut pirang panjangnya sengaja diikat dan disembunyikan ke dalam _hoodie_ mantelnya. Jika tidak, rambutnya akan terjerat ranting-ranting semak.

Jalanan yang mereka lalui semakin terjal. Tanah berbatu nan licin. Jika manusia biasa yang sedang mengemudikan motor itu, Ino yakin sudah terjungkal sedari tadi.

Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa rute yang harus mereka tempuh seburuk ini. Keduanya hanya mengikuti arah kemana sang _indigo_ pergi.

Ino pun masih belum paham. Sedikit informasi yang ia dapat dari memori sang bos mafia adalah, putrinya telah dibawa kabur oleh salah seorang pengawalnya sendiri. Entah apa alasannya ia dibawa pergi, atau kemana, atau siapa identitas orang yang 'menculik'nya. Bisa jadi lawan politik atau rival bisnis yang punya dendam pada keluarga itu, atau bahkan organisasi alkemis yang menjadi pelakunya. Ino belum tahu.

Memori pria itu hanya menunjukkan sekelumit kejadian terakhir yang masih diingatnya mengenai kehadiran putrinya. Entah kapan pula terjadinya.

Barangkali, itulah alasan mengapa sang tuan rumah masih bisa memerintah anak buahnya untuk menjaga ketat kamar kosong putrinya, seakan sengaja dilakukan untuk mengelabui semua orang bahwa nona tersebut tidak pernah pergi dari sana. Seolah jika orang-orang tahu tentang kepergian nona itu, hal tersebut akan merusak citranya... atau bisnisnya.

Entahlah.

Sasuke terus berkonsentrasi pada rantai chakra yang menjadi satu-satunya petunjuk mereka. Ia tidak bisa melakukan teleportasi karena tidak tahu dimana tepatnya keberadaan orang yang mereka cari. Satu-satunya cara hanyalah dengan mengikuti jejak chakranya pelan-pelan.

Beberapa jam setelah meninggalkan hutan, matahari hampir terbenam. Sepasang vampir dan penyihir itu beristirahat di sebuah desa kecil yang masih masuk pada rute perjalanan. Hari berikutnya, rute yang mereka lalui tidak jauh beda. Wilayah belantara, pegunungan, desa kecil, kota pinggiran, memasuki daerah perbatasan. Ini hampir sama dengan rute yang mereka pilih saat awal melakukan perjalanan, dulu. Bahkan, Sasuke harus jeli dalam penggunaan dan penyimpanan bahan bakar motor sebagai cadangan.

Rasanya cukup aneh.

Ino sudah membayangkan, jika sang nona _indigo_ selevel putri dari seorang konglomerat diculik, ia akan dibawa pada suatu tempat padat penduduk semacam kota besar. Dengan penjagaan super ketat, lalu dimintai tebusan dengan harga mahal, prosedur biasa.

Tapi kenyaatannya malah seperti ini.

Ino hampir jenuh melihat daerah perkampungan dan pemandangan pohon-pohon besar. Belum ada tanda-tanda mereka mencapai akhir dari pencarian. Buruknya lagi, mereka bahkan tidak tahu kemana dan sampai kapan semua ini akan terus berlangsung.

Petang di hari selanjutnya, awan mendung membayangi sinar rembulan. Hujan bisa turun kapan pun. Dari bau udara dan arah angin, ada kemungkinan hujan badai bisa terjadi.

Melakukan perjalanan tidak terlalu dikeluhkannya, namun Ino hanya tidak suka jika ia harus –secara terpaksa— tidur di tempat terbuka. Catat, tanpa tempat tidur dan kamar mandi yang nyaman.

Tetapi Sasuke tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan penginapan atau perkampungan terdekat sejauh jarak pandang _sharingan_ nya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berteduh di sebuah gua yang terbentuk di antara himpitan tebing. Memutuskan sepihak, tentu saja.

Ino seharusnya bisa memprediksi hal semacam ini akan terjadi dalam perjalanan mereka.

Tapi seperti yang telah ia pikirkan sebelumnya, Ino tak menyangka sang _indigo_ akan dibawa lari ke tempat-tempat ekstrim seperti ini. Perempuan itu memijati pelipisnya sambil memandangi tetesan pertama rintik hujan yang mulai jatuh membasahi tanah di mulut gua.

Ino memang tak perlu risau mengenai serangan hewan hutan, atau siapa yang perlu berjaga semalaman, karena Sasuke bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Tapi tetap saja...

Setelah sang penyihir menyampirkan mantelnya di badan motor, ia mulai membenahi isi tasnya untuk mencari beberapa buah roti dan makanan kaleng yang tersisa. Sementara Sasuke sudah selesai membangun api unggun menggunakan kekuatannya.

Oh, ternyata Uchiha juga memiliki teknik untuk menghembuskan napas api?

Ah, di situasi seperti ini, Ino jadi tidak terlalu peduli.

Percikan bunga api terbentuk dari derak kayu yang perlahan menghitam menjadi arang.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Ino yang sedari tadi berdiri diam tak bersuara, bersandar pada bebatuan dengan wajah berpaling ke arah mulut gua.

Cukup mengejutkan, ketika selama perjalanan perempuan itu tidak banyak mengeluarkan protes, bahkan mengeluh pun hanya sesekali. Barangkali, Ino sudah berada di titik kejenuhannya. Mungkin sedang memendam kesal akibat lagi-lagi dirinya diseret dalam hal yang bukan urusannya.

Sasuke bukannya tidak menyadari hal tersebut. Hanya saja, ia perlu melakukan perjalanan ini. Juga perlu untuk tetap mempertahankan kehadiran perempuan Yamanaka itu di sisinya. Jadi... Ia tidak bisa memilih salah satunya.

Tak banyak yang bisa Sasuke lakukan untuk perempuan itu. Selain memberikan keamanan dan suplai aura. Ia bahkan tak bisa terus menjanjikan keberadaan tempat nyaman selama melangsungkan perjalanan ini.

"Kau tidak biasanya diam," ungkap Sasuke. Suaranya nyaris tertelan bunyi hujan.

"Aku mengeluh pun... tidak akan ada gunanya, kan?" balas Ino, pandangannya masih berlabuh pada kegelapan malam yang sedang diguyur hujan.

Hening sejenak karena keduanya tak lagi melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Istirahatlah," ujar Sasuke kemudian.

Ino terkejut saat merasakan tarikan di lengannya. Ia menengok, mendapati lelaki itu sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Rupanya gemuruh hujan telah menelan suara pergerakan sang vampir. Atau mungkin, karena Ino terlalu tenggelam dalam lamunan?

Cahaya remang yang diciptakan api membayang di wajah tampan si lelaki. Namun sorot matanya tajam, berpendar hitam dengan kilau merah api menari-nari di _onyx_ nya.

Ino menelan ludah. Jantungnya terasa mulai berdebar hanya karena melihat sosok tegap sang vampir kini berdiri di dekatnya. Ia menepuk kepalanya secara mental, berusaha mengenyahkan debaran ganjil yang membuat dadanya menghangat itu.

Ino menepis tangan Sasuke. Sedikit mendorong tubuh lelaki itu, ia menoleh ke arah lain. "Kau yang telah mengemudi dan memakai _sharingan_ mu seharian. Kau lah yang perlu beristirahat."

Tetapi bukannya mundur, Sasuke malah semakin mempersempit jarak di antara mereka berdiri. Ino melebarkan mata saat mendengar lelaki itu berbisik tepat di samping telinganya.

"Kau sudah tahu, aku tidak butuh beristirahat sekedar untuk memulihkan tenaga,"

Suara serak itu menjauh pelan-pelan, sehingga Ino bisa mendongakkan kepalanya dengan canggung.

"Aku hanya perlu chakramu," lanjut Sasuke. Tangannya terangkat sejajar pundak Ino, menyibakkan rambut pirang perempuan itu yang tadi menyembunyikan pundaknya.

Tatapan sang vampir mengincar leher jenjang yang menggiurkan tersebut.

Ino menegang. Cepat-cepat ia menggeserkan badan sambil menyampirkan lagi rambut pirangnya pada seluruh sisi pundaknya. Menyembunyikan lehernya dari pandangan. Sasuke kembali menatap heran safir birunya.

Beruntung, minimnya pencahayaan tempat itu berhasil menyembunyikan warna pipi Ino, yang mungkin kini sedang bersemu. Dalam hati Ia mengutuk diri. Bertingkah seperti ini, apa yang terjadi padanya?

Mengapa kini... setiap kali mereka bersentuhan, Ino menjadi gusar?

Sasuke sempat terhenyak melihat keengganan Ino, seolah sentuhannya dapat menyakiti perempuan itu. Maka, ia melepaskan pundak Ino dan menaikkan lengannya untuk merangkum satu sisi wajah sang penyihir. Tatapannya beralih memperhatikan bibir perempuan itu.

Sasuke sadar belakangan ini mereka tak banyak berinteraksi.

Perempuan itu selalu bersikap seperti ini setiap kali mereka bicara. Keengganan, penolakan. Semua tersirat di air mukanya. Terlebih, ekspresi tegang yang dipasang wajah cantiknya... Sasuke mengerti. Perempuan itu sudah mengalami banyak hal, barangkali ia mulai lelah.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya mendekat. Ia tak ingin membuat penyihir itu merasa tidak nyaman, tapi ia juga tak ingin menarik diri.

Ino menahan napas, nyaris panik. Namun lelaki itu hanya menempelkan dahinya di puncak kepalanya.

"Wajahmu hangat," bisik sang vampir lembut. "Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan lagi?"

 _Obsidian_ hitam dan _Aquamarine_ masih beradu pandang.

"H-ha?" Ino mengerjap. Ia bisa merasakan napas Sasuke menghembus pipinya sebentar. Sedangkan jemari lelaki itu mulai menyisiri rambutnya dengan posesif.

Tak segera mendapat jawaban, Sasuke kembali berkata . "Mungkin kau sedang mabuk... perjalanan."

Ah. Ino memejamkan mata. Ia tak merespon lagi, terus betah berdiam. Benaknya masih gusar saja.

Menarik napas dalam, Sasuke menarik diri. Tangannya bergerak turun menelusur sepanjang lengan Ino, sebelum ia mulai memerosotkan badan ke dalam posisi duduk. Tetapi jari tangannya masih mengait jemari Ino. Perempuan itu sudah kembali membuka mata.

"Beristirahatlah." Ujar Sasuke, lebih pada mengajak. Wajahnya mendongak dan menunggu, jemarinya menarik lengan Ino agar perempuan itu segera bergabung duduk bersamanya.

Ino ragu sebentar. Dadanya terasa hangat, mungkin akibat panas dari api unggun. Ia balik meremas tangan lelaki itu. Sambil diam-diam membuang napas, ia mulai menurunkan badannya untuk ikut duduk di samping Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian, Ino merasakan sisi kepalanya ditangkup pelan dan pundaknya ditarik perlahan mendekati tubuh lelaki di sampingnya.

Perempuan itu membiarkan tubuhnya direngkuh. Namun ia belum mau memandang Sasuke, alih-alih segera menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak lebar sang vampir. Ino masih merasa sedikit canggung. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, sehingga ia memilih untuk melingkarkan kedua tangannya memeluk satu kaki jenjang Sasuke yang sedang sengaja ditekuk.

"Ne, Sasuke...," gumam perempuan itu setelah berapa lama mereka saling terdiam. Riak di _aqua_ nya memantulkan cahaya api.

"Hm?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah bertemu dengan nona _indigo_ yang kau cari itu?"

Ino kembali mempertanyakan hal tersebut. Sebab terakhir kali ia bertanya, Sasuke tidak memberi jawaban yang pasti.

Dan kali ini pun, sang vampir kembali menggantungkan jawabannya.

Suara hujan di luar gua semakin nyaring mendominasi tempat itu. Sampai lelap menjemputnya, Ino tidak mengingat... Sasuke memberikan sebuah jawaban.

X X X

Esoknya, arah perjalanan mulai berubah. Semakin mengarah pada daerah pemukiman. Hari berikutnya lagi, perjalanan sang vampir dan penyihir mulai memasuki perkotaan yang cukup padat.

Ino bersyukur, namun juga semakin waspada. Bisa saja hal-hal buruk terjadi mulai dari sini. Jika alur penculikan ini mengarah pada prosedur yang biasa, maksudnya.

Sampai saat ini, mereka sudah melakukan perjalanan lintas negara. Ino selalu menandai setiap tempat yang mereka lalui di dalam peta perjalanan yang ia simpan. Sang penyihir masih menyimpan stok auranya, berterima kasih pada rute mereka. Dengan melewati jalur belantara dan daerah pinggiran, keduanya bisa menghindari konfrontasi langsung dengan para pemburu.

Namun sepertinya Ino tak perlu risau mengenai masalah itu. Kali ini, tampaknya Sasuke tidak berminat untuk berinteraksi dengan pemburu. Ada tujuan yang lebih besar di depan sana.

Sasuke terus melajukan motornya melewati beberapa kota. Hingga mereka mencapai kota yang cukup besar, dan berakhir di sebuah pelabuhan. Ternyata kota itu, negara tersebut, bukan merupakan akhir pencarian dari tempat keberadaan sang _indigo._

Pada akhirnya mereka mulai melakukan perjalanan dengan jalur laut. Menyebrangi lautan untuk melintasi negara kepalauan.

Setelah siap pergi, Ino sempat melihat ke satu arah dimana laut membentang luas tak berujung. Entah dimana ujung perjalanan mereka kali ini.

Ino mulai melangkah memasuki kapal feri yang akan segera berlayar, diikuti oleh Sasuke. Motor mereka diangkut dalam dek kendaraan. Sesaat kemudian, semilir angin laut hadir menyertai keberangkatan bahtera megah tersebut.

Beberapa jam berlalu semenjak kapal berangkat. Ino melamun dengan tangan bertumpu pada dinding dek kapal. Angin meniup rambut panjangnya cukup kencang. Di hadapannya, tampak pemandangan matahari berwarna oranye mulai terbenam pelan-pelan. Air laut beriak memantulkan sinar lampu kapal seperti pendaran kristal-kristal.

Semakin lama Ino semakin merasa penasaran. Sejauh mana sang nona _indigo_ pergi? Sudah empat hari semenjak ia dan Sasuke melakukan perjalanan. Nona itu telah meninggalkan jejak di berbagai tempat, tapi tetap belum bisa ditemukan juga. Apa kali ini mengejaran mereka pun akan berakhir cuma-cuma?

Lagipula, sebenarnya kemampuan seperti apa yang dimiliki nona itu sampai mereka harus bersusah payah mengejarnya? Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu pasti mengenai keadaan dan posisi nona tersebut. Bagaimana jika perjalanan ini pun berakhir sia-sia seperti sebelumnya?

Ino mengedikkan kepala. Setidaknya kali ini, mereka memiliki arah.

Suara kapal yang membelah ombak terdengar bergemuruh. Namun Ino masih dapat mendengar panggilan Sasuke secara jelas dari arah belakang, untuk mengajaknya memasuki kamar. Malam ini mereka akan bermalam di atas kapal.

Pagi hari menjemput, suasana laut di sekitar sana belum kelihatan berubah. Pemandangan samudra biru beratapkan langit cerah masih tampak memukau indah. Namun burung camar mulai muncul beterbangan di sekitar kapal, beberapa bertengger di atas dek. Biasanya keberadaan burung-burung seperti itu menandakan daratan sudah dekat.

Benar saja, tak berapa lama kemudian, daratan mulai tampak. Sebuah negeri baru.

Ino mulai bisa melihat keberadaan tiga gunung raksasa mengelilingi muka pulau tersebut. Negara yang menjadi jalur perdagangan, katanya. Daratan yang dipenuhi hutan dan kekayaan alam. Sang penyihir mulai merasa bersemangat.

Setidaknya bagi Ino, ekspedisi ini sudah tidak membosankan lagi. Ada berbagai hal baru yang bisa ia temui dan rasakan setelah mendatangi berbagai tempat. Cerita baru, budaya baru, orang-orang baru. Bukan berarti ia mulai menyenangi bertemu dengan manusia di berbagai belahan negeri, hanya saja, ini terasa lebih baik daripada saat mereka hanya menelusuri lembah belantara kan?

Setelah kapal berlabuh, Sasuke dan Ino sama-sama menuruni kapal dan menunggu motor mereka dikeluarkan.

Dermaga itu tampak ramai dan sibuk. Terdapat cukup banyak bentuk aktivitas lain selain perdagangan hasil laut. Ino tak memiliki cukup waktu untuk menikmati tempat tersebut, karena Sasuke semakin terlihat tidak sabaran. Keduanya mulai bersiap melanjutkan perjalanan dengan jalur darat.

"Orang itu berada di tempat ini," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba, menghentikan minat Ino pada seekor kucing yang sedang mengincar hasil tangkapan nelayan.

Ino berbalik. "Benarkah?" agak terkejut, ia bertanya lagi. "Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Rantai chakranya semakin menguat. Dia berada di suatu tempat di negara ini," timpal Sasuke.

"Oh, itu bagus," komentar Ino. "Ayo segera temukan dia."

Sasuke tak perlu repot untuk mengiyakan.

Ino merenung sepanjang jalan. Akhirnya, mereka mencapai ujung pencarian. Tapi, apa benar demikian? Ia dipenuhi rasa penasaran sekarang.

Pemandangan di sana indah. Matahari bersinar hangat, semilir angin meniupkan udara segar dan aroma alam. Setelah meninggalkan kota pelabuhan, gunung-gunung terbentang bagai gerbang batu alami. Motor melaju cepat melewati kota-kota lain tanpa kesulitan, semakin menjelajahi kedalaman pulau yang berukuran luas itu.

Kemudian pemandangan berubah. Hamparan sawah mendominasi kedua sisi jalan, terus memanjang sampai ke kaki gunung yang dipagari jajaran pohon pinus. Warna kuning dan hijau bulir padi bercampur tidak merata. Pemandangan kota sudah jauh tertinggal di belakang. Setelahnya, lembah-lembah berkarpetkan padang ilalang terbelah oleh satu-satunya jalan setapak. Debu-debu tanah merah beterbangan saat jalan tergilas ban motor yang melaju kencang. Bunga alang-alang melayang dipecah angin.

Selanjutnya, motor menukik naik memanjati jalanan bertebing, memasuki wilayah berhutan yang lebih jauh ke dalam dari muka pagar pohon pinus sebagai gerbang.

Cengkraman jemari Ino di pundak Sasuke menguat. Ia meringis diam-diam. _Serius? Masuk ke dalam hutan lagi?_

Sinar mentari menerobos masuk melewati kanopi tebal daun pepohonan. Udara lembab menyapu wajah cantik Ino. Batang-batang pohon di sana berdiameter besar dengan akar mencuat keluar dari permukaan tanah. Sasuke belum membawa motornya memasuki daerah hutan yang lebih dalam, hanya mengikuti jalan setapak yang diciptakan puncak tebing.

Ino masih sibuk melamun saat tiba-tiba ranting dedauan serempak berderak. Burung-burung bertolak terbang ke angkasa sambil berkoak. Angin berpusar riuh. Cukup kaget, Sasuke memelankan laju motor saat daun-daun mulai berguguran jatuh tertabrak angin kencang. Menghalangi pandangan.

 _Deg._

 _Aqua_ sang penyihir membulat lebar. Sensasi ini...

Ino segera menoleh ke arah hutan saat ujung matanya melihat kilatan cahaya kuning samar dari balik pepohonan. Di saat yang sama, Sasuke menginjak pedal rem secara mendadak dan langsung melepaskan tangan dari kemudi. Dengan gerakan cepat dan tanpa ada aba-aba, lelaki itu seketika berbalik dan meraih tubuh Ino, lalu meloncat tinggi ke atas dahan pohon.

Belum sempat sang penyihir bereaksi, ledakan keras terdengar berasal dari arah motor yang barusan mereka tumpangi.

DRUAAAAKKK.

Sesuatu menghantam motor yang tadi ditinggalkan. Kuda besi itu terpecah menjadi dua dan meledak, sebelum terdorong keras melewati tebing, sampai jatuh ke dalam jurang.

Ino menganga. Apa-apaan itu?

"Ada yang menyerang," ujar Sasuke waspada. Lengannya masih mendekap kuat tubuh Ino, wajahnya menoleh ke arah sumber serangan.

Ino mendongak kaget. "Apa?"

Sasuke bergeser sehingga tubuh keduanya disembunyikan batang pohon. Dilihat Ino, _sharingan_ nya terfokus pada kedalaman hutan.

"Menyerang dari jarak jauh. Tipe serangan semacam ini..," Sang vampir bergumam sambil menatap lekat safir biru Ino.

Ino balik memandang Sasuke dengan mata menyipit, lalu mengedarkan pandang ke arah sekeliling. Ia paham apa yang sedang terjadi. Maka Ino menghela napas, menenangkan diri. Seketika itu alam berhenti bergetar. Suasana menjadi lebih tenang.

Perempuan itu melirik ke arah serpihan bagian motor yang tertinggal di jalanan tanah. Dahinya mengkerut jengkel. Kendaraan yang diberikan Samui tempo hari, kini telah dihancurkan begitu saja oleh orang tak dikenal.

"Sial," gerutunya.

Sepasang vampir dan penyihir itu menoleh serentak ke dalam hutan saat bunyi gemuruh meluncur cepat dari arah sana. Sasuke kembali membawa Ino untuk meloncat ke dahan lain. Mereka menyaksikan batang pohon berderak keras sebelum beberapa dahan mulai hancur tertabrak oleh sebuah gundukan yang tampak seperti pusaran angin.

"Bola angin?" Ino mengernyit, melihat pusaran kecil sebesar bola itu lenyap digantikan kepulan kabut asap.

"Datang lagi," ujar Sasuke sambil melompat, kali ini mereka berpijak pada dahan pohon yang lebih jauh. Menjaga jarak.

Ino menengok ke arah sumber serangan sambil memicingkan mata. Samar-samar ia dapat melihat kehadiran seseorang. "Di sana," tunjuknya mengarah pada satu titik. Meski Ino yakin Sasuke sudah dapat mendeteksi keberadaan orang itu menggunakan _sharigan_ nya. "Ayo kejar!" pinta Ino.

Sasuke sudah melompat tanpa perlu disuruh. Ia menghindari beberapa serangan lain yang datang cukup bertubi. Serangan yang mampu memporakporandakan hutan, karena pepohonan hancur terkena terjangannya. Tak perlu lama, sampai mereka mempersempit jarak.

Kini dapat terlihat jelas, sosok si penyerang. Seorang pemuda. Mendapati mereka berangsur mendekat, ia tampak panik dan langsung berbalik arah. Lalu melompat sigap untuk pergi menjauh.

Ino mematung sebentar melihat penampilan pemuda itu. Meski tak begitu kelihatan jelas, namun rambut pirang jabriknya tampak menyolok mata.

Perempuan itu mengepalkan tangan. "Ck. Sudah kuduga."

"Seorang Yamanaka," Sasuke menambahkan. "Benar kan?"

Ino mengangguk singkat. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa mereka tiba-tiba diserang, apalagi oleh seorang pemuda yang berasal dari kalangannya. Bisa menemukan seseorang dari klannya di tempat seperti ini saja, sudah cukup mencengangkan. Mereka diserang tanpa alasan pula, Ino dibuat kecewa.

Sasuke menatap Ino seolah sedang meminta persetujuan. Sang penyihir mengngangguk lagi. "Kita harus menangkapnya," gumam Ino.

Setelah itu, mereka meloncati dahan demi dahan dalam mode pengejaran. Menyadari dirinya masih dikejar, si pemuda Yamanaka membalik setengah badannya lalu merentangkan dua tangannya. Beberapa lingkar sihir berwarna kuning terbentuk sebelum bola-bola angin mulai terlempar secara acak.

Serangan asal itu memperlambat lompatan Sasuke. Ia meloncat mundur dan berhenti untuk bersembunyi di balik sebatang pohon. Cukup berbahaya jika mereka tidak sempat menghindar.

"Kita tidak bisa mengkonfontrasinya secara langsung jika dia terus menyerang secara acak seperti itu," ujar Sasuke. "Lagipula, apa yang dipakainya untuk menyerang?"

Ino berpikir. Ia merasa tidak melihat keberadaan senjata yang merupakan _soul weapon_ pemuda itu. Lagipula, senjata macam apa yang bisa mengeluarkan bola angin dengan kekuatan pengrusakan sebesar itu? Meriam angin? Benda seperti itu pasti mudah dilihat.

Tidak, tunggu. Cara menyerang seperti itu...

"Kita harus mendekat untuk bisa memasti—"

 _Wooooaaashhh!_

Kali ini sebuah angin tornado menghembus kasar. Sasuke mencengkram erat dahan pohon agar mereka berdua tidak diterbangkan.

"Cih." Kesal, Ino mengangkat dua pistolnya dan balik menembaki hutan. " _Mind Art,_ _freeze!"_

Lingkar sihir birunya berpendar, lalu melontarkan kilatan-kilatan cahaya dengan asal.

 _Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam._

Peluru cahaya melesat melewati kepala pirang sang pemuda penyerang. Melihatnya, pemuda itu sempat syok selama dua detik. Tapi si pemuda tidak tinggal diam. Segera menyambar ranting-ranting pohon dengan tangannya, ia terus meloncat-loncat. Pemuda itu bergerak sigap. Sepertinya ia sudah terlatih.

Ino menunggu hingga angin berhenti berpusar, lalu ia membelai wajahnya untuk menepis helaian rambut yang menutupi paras cantiknya. Badai angin seperti itu bisa memperlambat pergerakan Sasuke. Apalagi saat sang vampir harus terus menggendong tubuh Ino ketika melompat. Jika begini terus, mereka bisa cukup kesulitan mengejar.

"Sasuke," Ino mendongak. "Lemparkan aku ke arah orang itu," ucapnya.

"Ha?" Sasuke menekukkan alis.

"Dengan jarak sejauh ini, ditambah serangan angin-angin itu, aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi menembakinya," jelas Ino. "Aku harus melumpuhkannya dulu, baru kutembak dari jarak dekat. Makanya, cepat lemparkan aku ke arah dia."

Sasuke hendak protes, tapi Ino langsung memotong dengan geraman jengkel. "Aku sangat kesal. Dia sudah menghancurkan motor yang diberikan _Nee-san_."

Sang vampir kembali menelan protesnya. Ternyata itu yang membuat Ino geram. "Ini cukup berbahaya," ungkapnya.

"Bisa kuatasi," timpal Ino. "Cepat! Sebelum dia menyerang lagi."

Sasuke masih tampak menimbang, sehingga Ino kembali bicara. "Jika dia adalah seorang Yamanaka, maka dia adalah bagianku," putusnya bersikeras.

Sasuke menghela napas pada akhirnya. "Baiklah."

Bercak hitam mulai muncul di pupil merah sang vampir, lalu bintik hitam itu menyatu menyerupai kincir dan berputar. Sasuke memanggil _susanoo-_ nya, namun sengaja hanya membentuk sebuah tangan besarnya saja.

"Kau yakin?" tanya vampir itu sekali lagi. Ino menjawabnya dengan anggukan singkat.

"Oke. Bersiaplah." Sasuke sudah paham perempuan itu senang melakukan hal-hal nekat dan gila.

Maka, ia membawa tangan _susanoo-_ nya untuk menggenggam tubuh Ino. _Sharingan_ nya fokus membidik tempat pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang masih berusaha melarikan diri. Lalu sedetik kemudian, dilontarkannya tubuh semampai penyihir itu ke arah depan. Beruntung, sebagian pohon di sana banyak yang tumbang akibat serangan si pemuda Yamakana sebelumnya. Sasuke segera melompat untuk mengejar sang penyihir.

Ino terlempar dengan cepat. Ia sempat berputar di udara untuk mengatur arah dan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai ia nyaris menabrak pemuda yang dikejarnya. Sempat menoleh, pemuda itu langsung terkesiap. Dengan panik ia berbalik dan mengangkat tangan, mencoba untuk merilis anginnya lagi. Namun Ino segera menukik dan bersalto menendang kedua tangan pemuda itu. Tepat sasaran.

Si perempuan penyihir sengaja menghantamkan tubuhnya pada pemuda itu, sampai keduanya hilang keseimbangan dan menabrak batang pohon cukup keras.

 _BLUGH_!

Selanjutnya, mereka sama-sama jatuh menerobos dahan-dahan semak dan mendarat keras di permukaan tanah.

Ino sengaja menimpa pemuda penyihir di bawahnya, menjadikannya sebagai bantalan.

" _Checkmate._ " Ino bergumam puas.

Hal yang disadari pemuda itu setelahnya adalah... sebuah kilatan biru lingkar sihir menyilaukan matanya, dan suara seorang perempuan berkata, " _Freeze!"_

Ino menyeringai saat mendapati tubuh pemuda pirang itu membeku terkena sihirnya.

Sepasang _Aquamarine_ dan _azure_ bertemu. Ino menaikkan pelipis ketika melihat si pemuda menatapnya dengan ekspresi syok.

"K-kau.. seorang penyihir?" cicit pemuda itu.

Alis Ino tertekuk. Ia menelan ludah saat melihat pemuda itu terbaring di sana, tubuhnya kaku, namun tatapannya tak meninggalkan safir biru Ino. Si pemuda memang benar-benar seorang Yamanaka. Ino hampir membuka mulut untuk menjawab, ketika Sasuke mendarat cepat di samping tempatnya berlutut.

 _Set._

Sasuke menghunuskan pedangnya pada leher pemuda itu. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya dingin. "Kenapa menyerang kami?"

Tatapan si pemuda beralih pada Sasuke. Ia kembali memasang raut tegang untuk sesaat, lalu cepat-cepat membuang muka.

 _Onyx_ Sasuke meruncing. "Tak mau bicara rupanya."

Tapi kemudian pemuda itu menoleh pada Ino yang kini telah mulai berdiri, lalu ia bergumam. "Le..lepaskan aku," lirihnya. "Kumohon, tinggalkan kami."

Ino hanya memandang diam pemuda itu. _'Kami? Apa masih ada penyihir lain di sini?'_ Ia ingin bertanya banyak hal, namun sepertinya situasi saat ini tak mengizinkan. Maka ia menodongkan satu pistolnya lagi pada dahi si pemuda. " _Steal,"_ bisiknya.

Pemuda Yamanaka itu mengerjap ketika melihat lingkar sihir biru yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Kemudian ia memekik ketika merasakan kepalanya tertembak untuk kedua kalinya.

Sementara Ino termangu dalam kaget.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke, menyadari ekspresi ino. "Apa yang kau dapat?"

"Ini tidak mungkin," gumam Ino. Ia memandang heran ke arah pemuda Yamanaka yang masih berusaha mengenyahkan pusing di kepalanya. "Aku tidak melihat apa pun. Memorinya kabur, seolah dia sudah terlatih untuk menyamarkan pikirannya," jelas Ino tak percaya.

Sasuke merengut sejenak. Ia menengok ke sekitar tempat si pemuda.

"Lantas, dengan senjata apa tadi dia menyerang?" sang vampir belum menemukan keberadaan senjata apa pun di sana.

"Sarung tangan," Ino menunjuk sarung tangan putih yang dipakai pemuda itu.

Sasuke menekukkan alis.

"Sepasang _gauntlets_. Itu _soul weapon_ nya. Sarung tangannya akan mengeras dan memanjang menjadi _gauntlets_ saat pemuda ini merilis bakatnya," lanjut Ino. "Dia seorang _Transmutter_ , bisa memanipulasi auranya menjadi berelemen angin."

"Begitu," komentar Sasuke. Itu menjelaskan segalanya.

 _Srak._

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan sebuah jubah hitam dari balik mantelnya, lalu membungkus tubuh kaku pemuda Yamanaka itu sampai berhasil menyembunyikanya dari ujung kaki sampai lehernya. Kepala si pemuda menggeliat. "Lepaskan!" teriaknya, tidak terima diperlakukan demikian.

 _"Sleep."_ Ino kembali menembak pemuda malang itu untuk membuatnya diam.

"Lalu apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Ino pada Sasuke.

"Kita bawa orang ini," jawab lelaki itu, seraya membungkuk untuk menyarungkan mantel pada kepala tawanannya. Kemudian Sasuke mengangkat tubuh pemuda itu dan memanggulnya di pundak dengan mudah. "Firasatku, dia memiliki hubungan dengan nona _indigo_ yang kita cari."

"Apa?" sontak Ino keheranan.

"Kita hanya perlu memastikan," ujar Sasuke. "Ayo."

Ino sedikit terguncang. Yang benar saja. Bagaimana bisa salah seorang dari klannya terlibat dengan organisasi mafia itu?

. . .

Di sisi lain belantara, ternyata ada peradaban.

Setelah keluar dari hutan, mereka berjalan melewati sebuah kota kecil. Sasuke sengaja memilih rute yang lumayan sepi agar mereka tidak menarik perhatian. Terutama saat kini ia sedang memanggul sesuatu yang tampak mencurigakan.

Meski kecil, kota tersebut tampak hidup dan penduduknya cukup sejahtera. Terlihat pada bangunan kota yang sederhana namun tertata rapi dan indah. Semua sudut jalanan jauh dari kata kumuh. Sasuke dan Ino menyelinap keluar dari kota sampai tiba di wilayah pedesaan. Ladang terbentang luas di sepanjang sisi jalan. Gandum, jagung bahkan ilalang tumbuh subur. Nampaknya rumput alang-alang di sana sengaja dibiarkan tumbuh untuk dijadikan bahan kerajinan, karena Ino sempat mendapati banyak hasil anyaman menggantung di kedai-kedai toko di pasar kota.

Sejauh mereka berjalan, pemandangan ladang berganti menjadi area pesawahan. Di tempat itu, bulir-bulir padi sudah hampir menguning secara merata. Malai padi tumbuh tinggi nan rimbum, hampir setinggi dada orang dewasa. Tampaknya, penduduk desa akan mendapatkan panen yang melimpah tahun ini.

Jalan setapak terus mengarah pada hamparan petak sawah yang lebih luas, tak ada tanda-tanda pemukiman. Hanya terlihat atap sebuah pondok sederhana nan terpencil di depan sana. Sasuke kembali mengaktifkan pupil merahnya, sekedar untuk mengecek lagi jalur mereka. Lalu ketika mereka berbelok di persimpangan, sang vampir dan penyihir dikagetkan oleh sebuah teriakan suara perempuan dari arah depan.

"Naruto-kun?" panggil jeritan tersebut.

Terlihat seorang gadis berlari tergesa menghampiri. Sasuke mendadak menghentikan langkah.

"Naruto-kun!" si gadis kembali berteriak.

Mendengar panggilan itu, pemuda dalam gendongan segera tersadar sambil menggeliat. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya sampai mantel yang menutupinya tersingkap.

 _Azure_ nya melebar dalam kaget. "Hinata?" Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu mulai meronta.

Hinata, nama si gadis, segera menangkup mulutnya. Ia berhenti berlari dalam jarak dua meter dari tempat Ino dan Sasuke berdiri sekarang. Manik lavendernya menatap ngeri ke arah mereka.

"T-tolong, lepaskan Naruto-kun," lirihnya memohon.

"Pergi Hinata, cepat pergi dari sini!" Naruto berteriak, semakin meronta. Sampai ia terjatuh dari pundak lelaki yang memanggulnya. Kepalanya terbentur, "Argh."

Lalu tak disangka, Sasuke melompat dan mendarat tepat di depan gadis bersurai _indigo_ gelap itu, membuatnya terkesiap. Sebuah pedang hitam sudah terhunus di lehernya.

"Tidaaaaak! Hinataaaa!" Naruto menjerit, sebelum perlahan hilang kesadaran. "Ja...ngan..."

Paham dengan situasi ini, Ino segera berlari. "Tunggu Sasuke," tahannya, sambil cepat mengangkat satu pistolnya. Ditariknya pelatuk pistol tersebut dan...

 _BAM!_

 **-TBC-**

* * *

A/N

Jreng jreng jreng NaruHina _detected as always_ XD

Adegan mencari _energy threads_ itu terinspirasi dari _Reiraku_ di Bleach. _Soul weapon_ nya Naru aka _gauntlets_ terinspirasi banget dari _X-Gloves_ nya punya Tsunayoshi (atau punyanya _Vongola Primo_ ) dari Katekyo Hitman Reborn! *keren banget dipake mereka, btw* cara kerjanya juga hampir sama lah ya~

 _Gomen,_ baru bisa apdet. Aku nyaris mati ide, ilang mood, kelelep kerjaan (dan alasan klasik lainnya), tambah lagi lelah, letih, lesu, jadinya otak sulit buat dipake mikir * _hiks but then some ideas hit me hard_ , jadi... aku bisa apdet deh XD

Buat Kil dan Nel, aku ga nyangka (dan agak kaget) juga bakal pada ngira gitu haha awalnya ga ada maksud bikin penampilan mereka kaya gitu (karena itu juga dibikin spontan), tadinya mau sosok Ulqui dan Hime kecil tapi ga cocok sama deskripsi pistolnya jadi diganti di saat2 terakhir deh LOL

Thanks for fav-ing/following/reviewing/reading.

 **Happy fasting :)**

* * *

 **-Kolom balas review reader yang tidak login-**

 **aliaros** : iyaa, ino ga mungkin bisa terus2an angkuh dan tegar, apalagi kalo di sisi sasu~ kita mah udah keburu klepek2 dibuatnya LOL okeey thanks saaay, udah up niiih~

 **rina domani** : haha iya itu pistol2 ino ternyata~ maaf ya belum bisa up cepet kek dulu *hiks

 **miuino** : haha iya yah dipikir2 itu berasa bgt ino dibawa nyasarnya, tp aku suka adegan itu *gakditanya/ XD iya sasu bisa ya tahan gitu wkwk, yeaayyy syukurlah kalo kamu ngerasain sisi fantasinyaa~

 **xoxo** : hahaha okeyy makasiih semangatnya~

 **Guest** : aku juga gemees, udah berfungsi XD siip makasiih yaa :)

 **yenii** : haha iya banyak yg ngira gtu, aamiin makasiih doanyaa :)

 **komengtator** : wkwk ino mulai tokidoki tanpa perlu mabok skrg XP huhu banyak yg salah ngira, okee siaap~

 **Mayaudzumaky** : ok, ini udah up :)

 **Trifa Moonaichi** : iyaa itu pistolnya ino XD okey ini udah up, baca lagi yaa makasiih~

 **Juwita830** : iyaa makasih semangatnya, bakal berusaha lanjut sampai tamat :)

 **madila** : makasih :)

 **rin :** okk ini udah up~

 **JelLyFisH :** iyaa bukan anaknya mereka hehe. Iya aku sibuk dan mati ide, kalo mau nyumbang ide supaya bisa bantu meringankanku silahkan :)

 **Dexter27** : makasiih, semoga suka terus :)

 **NameDaniel** : makasiih, lanjut baca terus yaak :)

 **amayy :** ini udah up XD

 **Koalasabo** : hai koala-chan :) iya ini udah up haha makasih udah ngingetin terus ya. kalo ide lancar aku juga bakal apdet koookk~~

 **Thanks semua, silahkan mampir lagi~**

 **See you in next chap.**

* * *

 **Updated : 08/06/17**


	18. Chapter 18 - needs

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : RUSH! SasuIno. OOC. 17+ _for theme, violence, and intimacy skinship._**

* * *

 **BLEND X BOND**

 **Perpaduan X Ikatan**

 _\- needs -_

Sang vampir terus memeluk tubuh Ino sangat erat. Erat sekali seolah tidak mau melepaskan. Kedua tangan kekar itu terus memenjaranya.

* * *

Sepasang mata biru terbuka.

Bola-bola _azure_ nya langsung mengerjap, memandang gelisah kerangka balok kayu yang menyusun langit-langit ruangan. Sementara satu tangan besar refleks terangkat untuk menangkup puncak kepala, meremas surai pirang jabriknya. Pemuda itu berusaha meredam pening yang masih terasa di sana.

"Naruto- _kun_?"

Panggilan lembut bernada cemas terdengar dari arah samping. Naruto segera menoleh. Manik biru cerahnya langsung melebar ketika penglihatannya menemui paras seorang gadis yang tengah memandang khawatir ke arahnya.

"Hinata?"

Syok masih terpancar dari paras tampan pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu. Spontan ia beranjak bangun dari posisi tidurnya, dua lengan kekar segera menggapai bahu gadis bermata ametis itu.

"Kau tak apa?" Dengan kaget, Naruto memindai sosok si gadis untuk memastikan. Ketika Hinata menggangguk, kelegaan langsung terpancar jelas dalam raut muka si pemuda. Ia memeluk erat tubuh gadis itu. "Syukurlah..."

Namun kemudian, sebuah erangan cukup keras lolos dari mulut Naruto saat pening kembali menyengat ubun-ubunnya. Barangkali akibat ia mendadak bangun sekaligus tadi.

Hinata belum berhenti merasa cemas. "Sebaiknya kau tidak banyak bergerak dulu, Naruto _-kun._ Beristirahatlah," sarannya, selagi mendorong tubuh Naruto untuk mencoba membaringkannya kembali.

"Tapi—"

Protes Naruto mengambang di udara. Ia mematung. Bayangan-bayangan sesaat sebelum ia hilang kesadaran kembali menimpanya. Kepalanya terbentur cukup keras. Akhirnya si pemuda mengingat asal rasa sakit di kepalanya, juga siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas itu... dan apa yang hendak _mereka_ lakukan pada Hinata.

Sayup-sayup suara tembakan mengiang di kepalanya saat ia berada di penghujung kesadaran.

Matanya membelalak. "Kau tertembak!"

Memekik panik, Naruto segera mengedar pandang ke sepenjuru ruangan. "Dima—"

Lagi-lagi ucapannya terhenti. Pemuda Yamanaka itu terkesiap. Dilihatnya siluet dua orang yang tadi menyerang kini sedang berdiri bersandar pada pintu masuk pondok. Entah kenapa kepala dua orang asing itu tampak tertunduk lesu.

Melonjak, Naruto berteriak. "APA YANG ME—"

Jeritan tersebut terhenti saat sepasang tangan jenjang meraih pundak Naruto. Ia menoleh, segera mendapati Hinata sedang menggeleng ke arahnya.

Tergagap, si pemuda menatap gadis itu dengan ngeri. "H-hinata, mereka menembakmu," ulangnya. "Kenapa mereka masih di sini? Benar kau tidak terluka?"

Si gadis menggeleng pelan, berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Tidak. Tenanglah, Naruto- _kun_."

Gadis berambut _indigo_ itu melirik ke arah dua orang tamu yang kini sudah mulai mendongak untuk memandang mereka. Rupanya, teriakan Naruto barusan telah mengalihkan atensi dua orang itu dari permukaan tanah.

Menyadari si pemuda telah siuman, Yamanaka Ino hanya menatap datar kedua remaja itu. Uchiha Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama untuk beberapa saat, membuat Naruto dan Hinata berjengit saking dinginnya tatapan tersebut.

Kemudian lelaki itu mulai menegakkan tubuhnya, dan beranjak dari ambang pintu. Si perempuan turut mengikuti, sampai keduanya lenyap dari sana. Tapi Hinata yakin, mereka tidak pergi terlalu jauh.

Meski begitu, ia mendesah lega.

Hinata lanjut bergumam. "Sepertinya, mereka bukanlah orang suruhan ayah seperti yang kita kira."

Alis pirang Naruto bertaut, kembali menempatkan perhatiannya pada si gadis.

"Rupanya kita keliru," ungkap Hinata.

"Jadi untuk apa mereka datang ke sini dan menyerangmu?" Naruto masih sangsi. Lalu manik birunya melebar sekali lagi. Ia mengingat salah satu identitas dari dua orang tersebut. Perempuan itu, seperti dirinya. Seorang penyihir.

Menelan ludah dalam ketidak percayaan, Naruto bertanya lagi. "Lantas siapa sebenarnya mereka? Mau apa?"

Kali ini Hinata terdiam.

"Hinata?"

"Kurasa... mereka datang ke sini untuk mencariku..." gumam Hinata. Rautnya gelisah. Sedikitnya, itu yang ia yakini.

Naruto terkesiap. "Apa maksudmu?" Ia memandang gadis bermanik _violet_ itu dengan heran dan khawatir. "Memangnya mereka siapa?"

Si gadis menjawabnya dengan gelengan. Ia pun tidak tahu.

Hinata dan kedua tamu asing tersebut tidak bertukar kata semenjak kejadian itu. Seperti kata Naruto, salah satu dari mereka telah menembaknya tepat di kepala. Meski Hinata tidak menyadarinya, yang jelas kepalanya sempat diserang pening beberapa saat setelah sebuah pistol diacungkan ke arahnya. Namun yang ia sadari tubuhnya sama sekali tidak terluka, dan ia masih baik-baik saja.

Hinata meremas jemarinya.

Ia ingat sekali bagaimana dua orang asing itu menatapnya lekat. Mencermatinya lama-lama. Dan bunyi percakapan mereka.

 _Seharusnya dia lah manusia indigo yang kita cari._

Hinata kaget dengan penuturan yang dikatakan oleh salah seorang dari mereka.

Tubuhnya gemetar saat rasa panik menyerangnya. Benar firasat gadis itu. Rupanya ia memang lah target dari mereka. Namun dua orang tersebut sama sekali tidak menyinggung apa pun mengenai ayahnya. Juga tak bertanya atau melakukan apa pun lagi padanya. Hanya air muka mereka berubah kecewa... dan kebingungan?

Lagipula, entah mengapa setelah kejadian tersebut, dua orang yang sebelumnya tampak berbahaya itu seolah berubah mengabaikannya. Hanya mengamati dari kejauhan.

Hinata bahkan dibiarkan membawa masuk tubuh Naruto ke dalam pondok begitu saja.

Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?

. . .

Matahari menggelincir semakin rendah di jalurnya. Hari telah memasuki sore semenjak Sasuke dan Ino tiba di tempat itu. Semilir angin membelai malai-malai padi, menerbangkan tanah-tanah setengah kering, membawa aroma tenang khas pedesaan.

Sepasang vampir dan penyihir itu kini sedang berdiri di tepian sungai yang memotong petakan sawah, berada tidak jauh dari satu-satunya pondok di sana.

Ino menatap refleksi bayangan dirinya di permukaan air sungai yang jernih. Sungai itu berukuran sedang dan terlihat tidak begitu dalam. Alirannya cukup deras namun teratur, membuat bening air mampu memantulkan sosoknya yang berkilauan di bawah naungan sinar.

Namun itu semua tak mampu melunturkan berat di hatinya. Wajah ayunya tampak muram.

Ino masih kaget atas hasil sihir _steal_ nya yang ia tembakan pada ingatan gadis itu beberapa waktu lalu. Ia tak mengerti, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Meski ia dan sang vampir yakin gadis bernama Hinata itu _lah_ nona yang selama ini mereka cari...

Namun nyatanya, gadis _indigo_ itu tidak tahu apa-apa.

Sang penyihir tidak memperoleh apa pun dari memori si gadis. Bagaimana bisa?

Lagi-lagi Ino dibuat kecewa. Apa perjalanan ini memang berakhir percuma seperti perkiraannya?

Seharusnya yang mereka dapat di tempat ini adalah seorang nona _indigo_ dan pengawal yang telah menculiknya. Namun apa ini? Yang ia temui hanya sepasang remaja berbeda gender yang tampak hidup rukun, tanpa ada skenario penculikan dramatis apa pun.

Seorang gadis _indigo_ dan pemuda Yamanaka yang sedang berada dalam pelarian.

Ino menghela napas dalam. Ia dibuat agak frustasi.

"Kau sudah melihat ingatannya, kan? Gadis itu sama-sekali tidak tahu tentang semua ini. Mengenai keberadaan kelompok alkemis, juga mengenai kaummu." Ino berkata, masih cukup keheranan.

Sebelumnya, ia memang telah mentransfer memori tersebut pada sang vampir.

Perempuan itu mengangkat tatapannya dari air sungai dan menoleh pada paras tampan Sasuke. "Kita keliru."

Sedari tadi Sasuke diam saja, rautnya tak terbaca. Barangkali setelah mengetahui kenyataan ini, lelaki itu juga sama _speechless_ nya seperti Ino.

Sasuke menyahut dengan jawaban singkat. "Ya."

Ino membuang napas. "Jadi... jika sudah seperti ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya, bergumam. "Kau tidak akan melukai gadis itu, kan? Dia hanya korban dari keserakahan ayahnya."

Benar. Setelah sempat mengintip ingatan gadis _indigo_ itu, berbagai citra masih berputar di benak Ino.

Tentang Hinata yang hanya diperintahkan, dipaksa memakai kemampuan _indigo_ yang dimilikinya diluar kehendak. Sang _big boss_ yang merupakan ayahnya sendiri, telah memanfaatkannya. Menjadikannya sebagai pundi-pundi uang untuk organisasinya. Itulah yang diceritakan memori si nona.

Rupanya mereka telah keliru.

"Tetap saja dia terlibat." Sasuke kembali menimpali. "Bagaimana pun kemampuan _indigo_ nya telah memberi peluang pada penyebaran ramuan chakra melalui kesepakatan antara organisasi mafia ayahnya dan kelompok alkemis."

Memang. Dia tidak sepenuhnya 'tak bersalah' atas permasalahan dengan kelompok alkemis ini, sebab tetap saja sedikitnya gadis itu pernah terlibat. Yang masih Ino bingungkan, apa sebenarnya kemampuan _indigo_ dari Hinata? Barangkali kemampuan tersebut yang menjadi alasan mengapa Ino tidak bisa sepenuhnya membaca ingatan gadis itu.

"Lantas?" Ino tetap bertanya. "Apa yang kau inginkan darinya? Membuatnya bertanggung jawab atas para pemburu?"

Sasuke tak menjawab lagi. Keheningan kembali meliputi mereka untuk beberapa saat.

"Mengapa kau melindunginya?" Sang vampir akhirnya menolehkan pandang dari sekawanan burung pipit yang hinggap dari satu malai padi ke malai yang lainnya. Kini ia menatap serius paras cantik Ino. "Bukankah kau masih membenci manusia?" Ia balik bertanya.

Terdiam sejenak, Ino balas menatap tajam _onyx_ si lelaki. "Jangan salah paham," koreksinya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di sini. Apa kemampuan gadis itu dan mengapa aku kesulitan membaca ingatannya," ungkap Ino. "Apa kau ingin pergi begitu saja dari sini tanpa mendapat apa pun?"

Sasuke menyipitkan mata. Belum sempat ia menyahut, si perempuan penyihir sudah lanjut bicara.

"Meski sihir _steal_ ku entah kenapa tidak bisa mendapatkan informasi tersebut, kita masih bisa memperolehnya dengan cara lain. Misalnya membuat mereka bicara secara langsung."

Alis Sasuke bertaut.

"Terlebih, ingatan gadis itu tidak menjelaskan alasan mengapa pemuda yang berasal dari klanku menolongnya. Setidaknya ada lebih dari satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan pada mereka," lanjut Ino.

Ujung mulut Sasuke menekuk ke bawah. "Kehadiran kita bahkan tidak diinginkan di sini," komentarnya. "Kau pikir mereka bisa mudah bicara?"

"Oh, tentu saja mereka harus bisa. Terutama setelah apa yang dilakukan pemuda bernama Naruto itu pada motor pemberian _Nee-san._ Aku tidak mau pergi tanpa kendaraan lagi," ujar Ino.

Kini alis Sasuke berkerut. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah sekitar. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada hamparan sawah dan ladang, juga pepohonan hutan. "Mereka tidak akan bisa memberi apa pun sebagai ganti, dengan keadaan seperti ini," komentarnya.

Ino menghela napas sesaat. "Memang,"

Tentu saja. Memangnya Ino mengharap apa? Diberi imbalan oleh ayah si nona jika mereka berhasil membawa pulang nona itu? Oh, bukan itu maksudnya.

"Namun aku yakin masih ada informasi yang bisa kita dapatkan di sini. Setidaknya mereka terlibat langsung dalam organisasi mafia itu," ucap sang penyihir. Lalu ia menelengkan kepala sambil bertanya, "Atau kau ingin berhenti saja? Jika perjalanan ini sudah kehilangan arah dan tujuan lagi, aku tidak mau melanjutkan."

Sasuke semakin memicingkan _onyx_ nya. Apa itu sebuah gertakan?

"Terserah. Tapi buatlah cepat," ujar Sasuke tak acuh, yang lebih terdengar sebagai perintah daripada permintaan.

Ino mengedikkan bahu. "Itu mudah saja."

.

.

Naruto kembali membuang napas, untuk ke sekian kalinya. Ia masih merasa resah.

Berkali-kali manik kobalt birunya diarahkan pada pintu dan jendela secara bergantian, seolah sedang berusaha mengamati pengunjungnya dengan tatapan waspada.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu masih penasaran dengan maksud kedatangan dua orang asing tersebut atau pun apa rencana mereka. Meski bukanlah orang suruhan yang diperintahkan untuk mengejar dirinya dan Hinata seperti yang dikatakan si gadis sebelumnya, namun tetap saja mereka masih tampak mempunyai urusan dengan gadis itu.

Naruto sudah paham sekali, ia tidak boleh mengabaikan insting Hinata. Sudah lama sekali gadis bermanik ametis itu tidak meramalkan kedatangan orang-orang yang mengejar mereka, sehingga si pemuda nyaris berpikir mereka telah lolos dan berhenti diincar.

Namun beberapa waktu lalu tiba-tiba saja Hinata mengungkap akan ada orang 'pemilik energi besar' yang datang, tanpa mengatakan detil yang lain. Tanpa tahu identitas, juga maksud dan tujuan mereka kemari. Meski sempat kebingungan, Naruto mulai berjaga, dan benar saja... dua orang tersebut memang datang kemari.

Jujur, Naruto terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa ternyata yang datang. Seorang perempuan yang berasal dari kaumnya, dan seorang lelaki yang tidak bisa dibilang sebagai orang biasa. Mengingat refleks gerakan dan serangan mereka, Naruto bahkan tidak menyangka ia bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah. Karenanya ia yakin orang-orang tersebut memang bukan suruhan organisasi, sebab manusia biasa atau pun para _indigo_ anggota mafia milik ayah Hinata tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa sepadan berduel dengannya, apalagi berhasil mengalahkannya.

Maka kali ini, pemuda itu tidak boleh lengah. Naruto semakin menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini. Apakah dua orang itu memang berbahaya baginya dan Hinata?

 _SRAK._

Pintu depan pondok dibuka dari luar.

Terkejut, Naruto dan Hinata melonjak bersamaan. Perempuan tadi, kembali mendatangi mereka.

 _Aquamarine_ si perempuan beradu pandang dengan sepasang _Azure_ yang sedang membulat. Lalu perempuan itu mengalihkan pandang untuk menemui tatapan gadis pemilik mata ametis.

Ino mengamatinya sepintas. Sang nona tidak terlihat jahat, seperti apa yang ia duga sebelumnya. Tak disangka, perempuan berparas cantik tersebut berbicara duluan pada Hinata.

"Maaf," kata Ino. "Karena telah menyerangmu tadi."

Sempat melongo, Hinata segera mengatupkan mulutnya dan bergeleng.

Ino melangkah masuk ke dalam pondok.

Tertatih, Naruto segera membawa tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Ia menoleh pada Hinata, menarik lengan gadis itu untuk segera berlindung di belakang tubuhnya. Tatapan curiga si pemuda membuat Ino memelankan langkah.

Memberanikan diri, kali ini Naruto mulai bersuara. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya waspada.

Ino sempat merengut dengan keengganan pemuda itu. Tampak menimbang sejenak, si perempuan menjawab, "Yamanaka Ino."

Naruto mengatupkan mulutnya sesaat. "Yamanaka? Kau.. benar penyihir?"

Hinata melebarkan mata, ia langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto. Penampilan menawan nan memikat, kesan serupa yang dipancarkan sosok pemuda itu. Ternyata benar dugaannya. Perempuan berambut pirang panjang tersebut memang berasal dari golongan yang sama dengan Naruto.

Ino menelengkan kepala. "Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Kita bahkan sempat bertarung sebelumnya."

Naruto semakin resah mendengar penuturan tersebut, ia mencengkram lengan Hinata lebih erat. "Ke-kenapa kau menyerang kami?"

Pelipis Ino berkerut. "Kau yang menyerang duluan. Aku balik menyerangmu hanya untuk membela diri," klarifikasinya. "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau menyerang kami?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak untuk menimbang. Ia menelan ludah. Memang benar, ia lah yang melakukan penyerangan terlebih dulu.

"Bahkan tadi kau benar-benar berniat untuk membunuh kami," kesal Ino. "Tidak ingat apa yang kau lakukan pada motor yang kami tumpangi?"

Naruto menahan napas dan segera memasang raut bersalah. "Itu... aku tidak punya pilihan. Aku menduga kalian adalah orang suruhan ayah Hinata yang diperintahkan untuk mengejar kami sampai ke sini."

"Maksudmu organisasi mafia Hyuuga?" tanya Ino.

Mendengar nama keluarganya disebut, Hinata menangkup mulutnya. Sementara Naruto terkesiap. "Bagimana—"

"Kami sempat mengunjungi kediaman mereka," potong Ino. Ia tidak mau bertele-tele. "Dengan begitu kami bisa tahu keberadaan kalian."

Semakin terkejut, Naruto sampai terbata. "M-maksudmu, kalian memang mengejar kami? Tapi kenapa? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Hinata?" tanyanya panik.

"Begitulah," jawab Ino singkat.

Dengan mata masih membelalak, Naruto mendorong Hinata untuk ikut melangkah mundur bersamanya. "Lantas mau apa kalian? Apa hubungan kalian dengan organisasi?"

Ino membuang napas. Jika mereka terus tanya jawab seperti ini, hanya akan buang-buang waktu saja.

"Biar kuperjelas beberapa hal. Pertama, kami bergerak sendiri, sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan organisasi yang kau bicarakan. Kedua," ungkap Ino, ia mengambil jeda sejenak saat safir birunya melirik Hinata. "Kau, nona, seharusnya memiliki informasi yang kami cari."

Naruto bisa merasakan sebuah tarikan di punggungnya saat Hinata mulai meremas pakainnya.

Ino kembali memandang tatapan resah Naruto. "Dan mengenai identitas kami, tanyakan saja pada gadis itu."

Alis pirang Naruto menekuk dengan kening berkerut. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia tahu siapa kami," ujar Ino.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya mata biru cerah Naruto dibuat melebar. Ia segera menoleh ke arah belakang, memandang gadis yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri diam.

"Benar itu, Hinata?"

.

.

"Uchiha?!"

Naruto berkomentar dengan mulut menganga. Ia menatap Hinata dengan penuh ketidakpercayaan.

Si gadis hanya mengangguk.

Hinata memang bisa merasakan energi berbeda yang dipancarkan kedua tamunya sedari awal mereka bertemu. Tidak, barangkali semenjak dua orang itu memijaki pulau ini. Atau bisa jadi jauh dari sebelum itu.

Barangkali gadis _indigo_ tersebut bisa merasakan kedatangan Sasuke dan Ino semenjak rantai chakranya ditarik, membuatnya merasa dibuntuti. Berterima kasih kepada kemampuan matanya.

Meski Hinata kerap kali meyakinkan diri bahwa 'penglihatan' yang ia terima tanpa melakukan ritual hanya lah mimpi buruk semata, dan firasatnya hanya sedang bermain-main dengan pikirannya saja, namun setelah melihat sosok tamu-tamunya secara langsung, gadis bermanik ametis itu tidak bisa menyangkal lagi.

Dua orang tersebut jelas bukan manusia. Energi mereka lain, aliran daya yang jarang sekali bisa ditemukan. Gadis itu sampai gemetaran.

Lagipula, perempuan yang kini tengah duduk di hadapannya sama sekali tidak memungkiri pengungkapan mengenai identitas rekannya tersebut.

Tentu saja Ino tidak perlu repot untuk membantah. Menyembunyikan identitas hanya akan memperlambat jalannya untuk memperoleh informasi. Ino juga tidak kaget dengan reaksi Naruto. Dulu ia pun bereaksi seperti demikian saat mendapati seorang vampir yang dikatakan telah lenyap, tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

Terlebih, klan Uchiha adalah musuh bebuyutan klannya.

Mengabaikan Naruto yang masih tampak syok, Ino menjelaskan alasan dirinya dan sang vampir mendatangi sepasang muda-mudi itu. Tentang alkemis, pemburu, keterkaitan organisasi mafia bernama Hyuuga atas penyebaran ramuan chakra dan bahayanya, juga peran Hinata di sana.

Setelah Ino membeberkan semua yang perlu diungkapkan, ia mencermati reaksi kedua lawan bicaranya.

Hinata tak mengelak apa pun. Ia mematung. Masih duduk diam dengan kepala tertunduk, si gadis memasang ekspresi kaget yang disertai penuh rasa bersalah. Pelan-pelan badannya membungkuk dengan kepala roboh ke dalam tumpuan telapak tangannya.

"Oh, tidak... Ini... salahku," gumam Hinata, menahan untuk tidak ambruk. Ia tahu apa yang selama ini dilakukannya akan berakibat buruk... Ia tahu. Tapi sampai sepelik ini...

Meski masih melongo setelah mendengar pemaparan Ino barusan, Naruto tetap bisa memahami situasi yang kini sedang terjadi. Ia tidak terima jika Hinata disalahkan begitu saja, tanpa mereka mengetahui kondisi yang menimpa gadis itu.

"Tidak, Hinata. Kau tidak pernah menginginkan semua ini terjadi," bela si pemuda. Lalu ia kembali mendongak untuk menatap Ino. "Hinata bahkan tidak menyadarinya ."

Naruto mencoba untuk meyakinkan.

"Aku paham," ujar Ino. "Aku sudah melihat sendiri ke dalam pikirannya, saat aku menembaknya tadi."

"Kau bisa membaca pikiran?" lontar Naruto terkesiap. Lalu ia mengerjap, mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya setelah dikenai tembakan yang sama. "Kau seorang _Enchanter_." Pemuda itu semakin tercengang. "Kau bahkan bisa mengendalikan tubuhku," simpulnya.

"Ya semacam itu." Ino mengakui, ia kembali menatap Hinata. "Dan aku sudah mentransfer info seputar itu pada Sasuke, jadi dia pun telah melihatnya. Tentang situasi yang menimpamu."

Perlahan Hinata mendongak lagi. Matanya yang berair membuat manik _violet_ nya berkilau indah. "Aku sungguh minta maaf."

" _Well_ , tak ada yang bisa diselesaikan dengan hanya permintaan maaf." Ino terdengar menanggapinya dengan enteng.

Hinata menggigit bibir.

"Hei—" Naruto hendak protes, namun Ino menghentikan dengan mengangkat satu tangannya tepat di depan wajah pemuda itu.

"Karena itu kami perlu bantuanmu," pinta Ino, masih menatap lekat gadis _indigo_ di hadapannya. "Beri informasi yang kami cari, dengan kemampuanmu itu. Kau adalah sang _Oracle_ di dunia mafia, kan? Seharusnya kau juga bisa memberikan peramalanmu pada kami."

Hinata menahan napas. Perempuan di depannya sampai tahu sejauh itu? Mengenai informasi yang hanya tersebar di kalangan _Godfather._ Si gadis meremas tangannya.

"Bukan! Kemampuan Hinata bukanlah peramalan!" klarifikasi Naruto cepat. Baru kali ini, Ino menoleh padanya.

Perempuan itu menyipitkan mata. "Lalu apa?"

Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata, seolah tengah meminta izin pada gadis itu, karena ia akan membeberkan sebuah informasi yang hanya diketahui oleh ayah dan beberapa pengawal pribadi si gadis saja, rahasia yang selama ini ditata rapi dalam dunia mereka. Gadis berwajah lembut itu mengangguk lemah.

Kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang penyihir perempuan, Naruto menarik napas. "Kemampuannya adalah _visions,_ atau sebuah penglihatan."

Alis pirang Ino terangkat. "Apa bedanya?"

"Berbeda dengan peramalan atau prediksi biasa, Hinata bisa melihat banyak hal dengan matanya. Sebuah kejadian, letak orang, lokasi benda-benda atau tempat tersembunyi yang berada di lokasi mana pun, semuanya dengan akurasi seratus persen," ungkap Naruto. "Karena kemampuan itu lah, dia disebut sebagai _Oracle_ dalam jaringan mafia _underground_."

Dilihat Naruto, perempuan lawan bicaranya merengut. Pantas saja kelompok alkemis itu mendatangi gadis ini, pikir Ino. Ia kembali bertanya. "Bukankah itu malah lebih bagus?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Tapi tidak dalam bisnis kotor semacam jaringan mafia, penglihatan tersebut bisa banyak disalahgunakan," paparnya.

Ino menatap keduanya sambil merenung. Memang benar. Informasi akurat yang diperoleh dari hasil penglihatan itu bisa sangat berbahaya. Seseorang bisa mendapat apa pun yang ia inginkan, juga bisa digunakan untuk saling menjatuhkan bisnis orang. Juga untuk menghancurkan dunia.

Terdiam sejenak, Naruto berpaling pada sang nona. "Padahal Hinata tak pernah ingin melakukannya, menjual penglihatannya hanya demi uang."

"Kalau begitu, dia adalah orang yang berbahaya." Ino menyimpulkan. "Bagaimana jika orang-orang meminta banyak hal padanya? Dunia ini bisa kacau."

Si pemuda kembali melongok pada Ino. "Selama ini tak pernah ada yang tahu sosoknya karena Hinata selalu disembunyikan, kecuali orang-orang terpercaya yang diberi izin langsung oleh Hyuuga Hiashi, sang _godfather_ sekaligus ayah Hinata sendiri. Dia terlalu berharga bagi organisasi. Siapa pun yang mempunyai urusan dengan 'sang _oracle',_ maka harus melewati prosedur ketat seizin orang itu," tambah si pemuda.

Ino menekukkan alis. Sekarang ia paham kenapa tak seorang pun pelayan, pengawal mau pun anggota mafia itu yang tahu keberadaan Hinata.

"Lantas?" Ino menelengkan kepala, seolah informasi tersebut tak ada pengaruh bagi tujuannya datang ke sini.

Kembali menarik napas dalam, Naruto mengungkap sesuatu yang mungkin akan mengecewakan kerabatnya.

"Hinata sudah tidak bisa melakukan hal itu lagi," ujarnya serius. "Dia tidak boleh menggunakan kemampuan _indigo_ nya lagi."

Ino merengut sesaat. Namun selanjutnya, ia malah terkekeh. Membuat si pemuda tercengang keheranan.

"Jangan bercanda," komentar Ino. "Lalu bagaimana gadis itu bisa mengetahui kedatangan kami, jika bukan karena menggunakan kemampuan itu?"

Naruto mendesah frustasi, khawatir tamunya bukanlah orang yang bisa mudah diajak berunding. "Firasatnya. Beberapa penglihatan kadang muncul ke dalam alam bawah sadar Hinata secara sekilas, barangkali karena efek dari kekuatannya. Namun informasi yang dia dapat belum tentu benar terjadi seperti saat Hinata melihatnya secara langsung."

Ino kembali merengut. Ia memandang Naruto dan Hinata bergantian. Si gadis tampak seakan menahan tangis, masih melayangkan pandangannya ke lantai. Sedangkan si pemuda memasang raut serius. Itu berarti mereka tidak sedang membual.

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa menderitanya Hinata karena kemampuan itu," gumam Naruto.

Ino meniup poni panjangnya saat hembusan udara lolos dari bibirnya.

Bukannya ia sedang berlaku kejam atau tidak punya simpati, hanya saja, ia tidak bisa pergi tanpa membawa pulang apa pun, setelah semua yang ia lalui ini kan?

Ino tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja. "Lantas, kenapa sama sekali tidak ada memori saat dia melakukan 'penglihatan' yang kau maksud, begitu juga dengan hasilnya yang bisa kulihat dalam ingatannya?"

Hening sejenak. Kali ini Naruto tampak ragu menjawab.

"Karena aku tidak ingat apa pun tentang itu." Hinata tiba-tiba angkat suara, setelah cukup lama bungkam.

Kedua orang penyihir serentak menatapnya.

"Seakan-akan, bukan aku... yang melakukan penglihatan itu. Saat _byakugan_ ku aktif, seolah mata ini mengendalikanku, dan aku menjadi orang lain." Hinata mengungkap.

 _Byakugan_ ( _white eyes)_ adalah nama kemampuan yang diciptakan mata gadis itu.

Ino mengernyit. "Kau kerasukan?" ceplosnya.

Hinata berjengit. "I-itu..."

"Jangan menyimpulkannya seperti itu!" sela Naruto, kembali mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Itu adalah sesuatu yang harus dibayar Hinata. Sekali dia melihat hal-hal melalui _byakugan_ nya, mata itu akan segera menghapusnya kembali. Sebuah penglihatan dibayar dengan sebuah ingatan. Karenanya, jika terus digunakan... lama-lama kemampuan itu bisa merusak otaknya!"

Kali ini Ino dibuat terkejut.

"Lagipula, untuk masuk ke dalam fase dimana Hinata bisa mengaktifkan _byakugan_ nya, dibutuhkan chakra yang besar. Itu menguras terlalu banyak tenaganya, menyebab kerja organ tubuh Hinata semakin melemah. Karena itu Hinata sudah tidak bisa, dan tidak boleh melakukannya lag!" Naruto bersikeras.

Akhirnya penjelasan itu bisa membuat Ino terdiam.

Setelah jeda pendek, Naruto berkata lagi. "Begitu cara kerja kemampuannya. Kekuatan besar pasti harus dibayar dengan pengorbanan yang besar pula, kan? Tak ada yang gratis di dunia ini. Meski dia dianugerahi sebuah kemampuan, namun Hinata masih seorang manusia. Dia berbeda dengan makhluk seperti kita." Pemuda itu berkata seakan ia sedang menyesalkan hal tersebut.

"Makanya, kumohon, tinggalkan Hinata sendiri," pinta Naruto dengan raut sendu. Setelah semua penjelasan ini, ia berharap permohonannya akan didengar.

Ino mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Jadi karena itu kah... kau membawanya kabur dari rumah?"

Jawaban pertanyaan itu menggantung di udara, sebab tak ada yang bicara lagi.

Ino kembali membuang napas panjang. "Aku paham," ujarnya, menyandarkan badan ke punggung kursi kayu yang menopang tubuhnya, membiarkan bahunya melemas. "Jadi, maksudnya, aku harus mengabaikan semua inti perjalanan ini?"

Sang penyihir perempuan mengacak rambut pirangnya. "Setelah semua yang kulalui... Juga keadaan buruk yang sedang menimpa dunia akibat ulah kelompok alkemis itu..." gumamnya. "Juga nasibku..."

Meski dikatakan sangat pelan oleh Ino, namun entah mengapa telinga sensitif Hinata bisa mendengarnya. Ia memejamkan mata, tentu saja dadanya bergemuruh sekarang. Ia merasa bersalah.

Setelah keheningan singkat yang cukup memekakan, Hinata kembali membuka sepasang manik ungu pucatnya. "Apakah... jika aku memberikan informasi yang kalian inginkan... itu bisa membantu memperbaiki beberapa hal?"

Ino kembali mendongak, sementara Naruto menegakkan duduknya.

"Tentu saja," sahut Ino.

Manik kobalt biru Naruto membulat. "Hinata, kau sudah tidak bisa—"

"Tidak, kurasa aku masih bisa melakukannya." Gadis itu berkata pelan. "Meski hanya sekali lagi saja, aku ingin kembali mencobanya... ritual itu," ungkap Hinata.

Meski ia tidak bisa menebus seluruh kesalahannya, namun ia ingin... kali ini saja... untuk bisa sedikit membantu dan memperbaiki satu dari sekian banyak kesalahan yang telah diciptakan kemampuannya.

Naruto terkesiap.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau berniat mengabaikan kondisi tubuhmu? Kau bahkan sampai pingsan selama dua hari saat terakhir kali melakukannya!" protes Naruto, jelas ia tak setuju.

Ino melebarkan mata. Entah ia merasa agak lega karena masih ada sedikit harapan, atau merasa simpati pada nona bersurai _indigo_ itu. Ia tak tahu harus merasa bagaimana. Perasaannya campur aduk.

Hinata menggeleng. Ia mendongak untuk memandang permata biru Naruto. "Masih ada satu kondisi dimana, mungkin, aku bisa melakukannya dengan resiko yang lebih sedikit. Selama ini aku merahasiakannya."

Kening sawo matang Naruto menekuk.

"Kurasa, aku masih bisa mengaktifkan _byakugan_ ku... di malam bulan purnama."

. . .

Ino menatap bayangan bulan bungkuk yang sudah membumbung tinggi di angkasa malam.

Gadis itu... ternyata memiliki kemampuan luar biasa, yang penuh resiko. Dengan latar belakang menyedihkan, dan tentu menyakitkan.

Meski mengetahui hal tersebut, ayah si gadis, sang _big boss_ dari organisasi mafia Hyuuga, seolah tetap menutup mata. Demi keuntungannya sendiri, pria setengah baya itu terus memperjual belikan hasil 'penglihatan' anak gadisnya. Menukar informasi tersebut kepada para koleganya, menjadikannya bisnis untuk meraup banyak dollar. Melabeli anak gadis semata wayangnya sebagai 'cenayang'.

Pantas pria itu uring-uringan sekali saat mengetahui sumber penghasilannya telah 'diculik'.

"Apa kini kau sedang bersimpati?" komentar Sasuke, menyadari perempuan itu terus diam hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Ino menoleh. Barusan, ia telah mentransfer segala informasi yang didapatnya kepada Sasuke, cara yang lebih mudah dan singkat daripada ia harus bercerita ulang.

Ino tak membantah, barangkali ia memang sedikit mengasihani gadis itu sekarang. Tapi ia tak mau megakui. Perempuan itu malah berkata hal lain. "Ada harapan kita bisa memperoleh sesuatu dari gadis itu, di malam purnama."

"Bulan purnama masih kurang dari seminggu, dan tidak ada jaminan usahanya akan berhasil. Bahkan _indigo_ itu mengatakan sendiri bahwa dia hanya akan mencoba."

"Apa salahnya jika dicoba?" timpal Ino. "Menunggu tidak akan menyakitkan, daripada pulang dengan tangan hampa."

"Meski begitu, kau dan aku mempunyai alasan untuk tidak tinggal di sini lebih lama. Bukankah kau tidak menyukai berada di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke, masih merasa sangsi akan hal ini.

Ia belum bisa percaya begitu saja pada seorang _indigo_ yang telah menjadi penyebab permasalahannya, juga pada pemuda penyihir yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

Ino mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak juga."

Sasuke menatapnya tak percaya, sehingga perempuan itu membuang napas.

"Oke. Kuakui, aku lelah dengan semua perjalanan ini, apalagi setelah mengetahui beberapa fakta tentang gadis itu. Kau tahu kan apa yang sampai harus kulalui hanya untuk mencapai tempat ini? Berapa ratus ribu mill yang sudah kulewati? Aku menolak jika kita harus pergi dengan tangan kosong!"

Akhirnya si perempuan meledak juga. Sudah lama ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluh atau menggerutu. Seseorang bisa mencapai titik batasnya kan?

Menghela napas, Ino mencoba mengatur kembali emosinya. "Lagipula..." ia mengedarkan pandang. "Tempat semacam ini tidak buruk juga."

Kali ini ia berkata jujur.

Setidaknya daerah pedesaan tidak seburuk tempat sang pertapa dulu, yang berada di kedalaman pegunungan lembab, sangat terpencil, jauh dari peradaban dan penuh nuansa magis. Setidaknya tempat ini masih tampak normal untuk dihuni. Bahkan, seorang nona kaya saja bisa tinggal di tempat ini.

Lagipula, Ino tidak bercanda saat bilang lelah. Pikiran dan tubuhnya perlu istirahat setelah perjalanan panjang ini. Suasana pedesaan terasa tepat untuk menenangkan hati dan menyegarkan pikiran. Terlebih, Ino sangsi mereka akan menemukan segelintir pemburu di daerah terpencil seperti ini.

Mendengar keluhan yang diutarakan langsung tersebut, Sasuke sadar ia tidak bisa memaksa.

"Terserah," ujar sang vampir, lagi-lagi dikatakan dengan tak acuh.

Ino diam saja. Sasuke hanya bisa terus berkata 'terserah, terserah', lalu menikmati hasil akhir. Sementara dirinya yang bekerja.

"Lantas, dimana kita tinggal sambil menunggu datangnya purnama?" tanya lelaki itu.

Ino merengut. Refleks, ia menoleh ke arah pondok kayu sederhana di samping tempatnya berpijak. Satu-satunya bangunan yang ada di hamparan sawah itu. _Aqua_ nya mencermati pergerakan kincir air yang melekat di sebelah dinding pondok tersebut. Sebuah kincir kayu besar yang terus berputar tanpa henti membelah aliran air sungai, sebagai tenaga air di sana.

Tepat ketika Ino hendak menggeleng karena ia pun tak tahu, pintu pondok terbuka, menampilkan Naruto keluar dari dalam rumah kayunya yang sederhana namun nyaman.

Dua pasang mata beda warna terus diarahkan pada pemuda itu selagi ia berjalan menghampiri.

Setelah berada cukup dekat, Naruto hanya melihat sekilas pada Sasuke, sebelum menempatkan pandangannya pada Ino. Si pemuda menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Hari sudah malam."

Ino mengerutkan dahi sementara Sasuke menatap heran. Mungkin mereka pikir akan diusir. Atau diingatkan supaya tidak mengganggu sampai malam purnama tiba.

"Sudah lebih dari waktu makan malam," kata Naruto.

Semuanya masih diam. Ino baru ingat ia belum makan apa-apa sejak pagi tadi. Sekarang perutnya jadi lapar.

Kini garukan Naruto turun sampai tengkuknya. "Sepertinya Hinata masak kebanyakan. Daripada dibuang..."

Sasuke dan Ino belum juga berkata, masih sibuk menunggu pemuda itu mengungkap maksudnya.

"Ah sial," gumam Narruto selagi mengibaskan tangannya turun. "Hinata ingin tahu, jika kalian mau masuk untuk ikut makan malam atau ti—"

Ino menepuk tangannya secara tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto melonjak. "Tentu saja!" ujarnya sambil menyeringai senang.

Naruto menatap penasaran perubahan mendadak dari ekspresi perempuan itu yang semula datar menjadi tiba-tiba ceria. Lalu ia membalik badan. "Kami menunggu di dalam," ucapnya sambil melangkah kaku.

Ino masih tersenyum senang saat ia menengok pada Sasuke. Perempuan itu mengedikkan kepala ke arah pondok dan bertanya, "Kau ikut kan?"

Sasuke hanya merespon dengan tatapan datar.

.

.

Aroma rempah kuah sup yang sedang direbus di perapian menguar ke sepenjuru ruangan saat Ino melangkah masuk.

Perempuan itu tidak salah lihat. Hinata memang sedang memasak di atas perapian terbuka yang terletak di sudut pondok yang lebih dalam, dengan panci yang digantung. Barangkali jejak perapian itu luput dari perhatian Ino sebelumnya.

Jika ditilik lebih cermat, pondok itu merupakan rumah tradisional petani yang sudah tidak mungkin bisa ditemukan di kota besar. Sebuah rumah kincir air. Di sudut lain ruangan, terdapat beberapa rangkaian kincir-kincir kayu berbagai ukuran dari yang begitu besar sampai sedang. Masing-masing bilah kincir tersebut tersambung dengan alat tumbuk gabah padi yang memanfaatkan daya putar dari kincir.

Selain itu, mata jeli Ino menemukan keberadaan perkakas dan peralatan tradisional lainnya di sana, seperti tungku batu, keranjang anyaman, kotak kayu juga piring dan gelas batu.

Kedua tamu itu berjalan mendekat, merasakan hangat dari perapian yang ternyata berfungsi pula sebagai pemanas dan penerang ruangan.

Derak suara arang di perapian mencuri atensi Ino, membuatnya melihat pada Naruto yang sedang menambah beberapa potong kayu bakar, menciptakan cipratan bunga-bunga api. Asap mengepul dari dalam panci, menebar bau harum.

Hinata mendongak saat tatami berderit pertanda Ino dan Sasuke tiba di sana. Gadis itu tersenyum gugup.

"S-silahkan duduk, makanannya sebentar lagi siap," pintanya sopan.

Tanpa sungkan, Ino merebahkan diri di atas bantal duduk. Melemaskan otot tubuhnya setelah seharian tegang. Mereka sedang berkumpul di perapian yang hangat untuk makan bersama. Ia menjadi semakin rileks.

Tak lama kemudian, si gadis mulai telaten menyendoki kuah sup dan potongan daging ikan ke dalam mangkuk lalu memberikannya pada Naruto untuk dibagikan. Mereka melakukan hal yang sama pada mangkuk nasi.

Kecanggungan menyelimuti acara makan malam itu. Tak ada satu orang pun yang tampak ingin bicara dan memecah keheningan. Naruto diam-diam terus melirik ke arah Ino dengan mata penasaran, sementara si perempuan tidak sadar, terus sibuk dengan santapannya. Sasuke yang mengetahui itu hanya mendelik tidak suka. Hinata sebenarnya menyadari berbagai gelagat yang terjadi di sana, namun ia hanya diam menahan senyum.

Sudah lama sekali semenjak acara makan dihadiri oleh lebih dari dua orang, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya hanya bersama Naruto saja.

Ino tengah menikmati makanan di mangkuknya. Jujur, ia sempat ragu pada rasa masakan yang tampak tradisional itu, juga pada keahlian memasak seorang nona muda. Namun ia segera terkejut dengan rasa yang dicicipinya. Sesaat setelah menyendok sebongkah kecil daging berkuah di sendok kayunya, Ino terus menyuapkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya lagi dan lagi.

Rasa hangat masih tertinggal di tenggorokannya bahkan setelah ia menelan supnya. Kehangatan itu berasal dari hal lain selain suhu sup yang panas, yang ternyata diciptakan dari campuran beberapa rempah. Aroma sup dan rasanya yang khas, benar-benar lezat dan menenangkan pikirannya yang telah bekerja seharian.

Diliriknya, Sasuke yang biasa tampak kaku kini terlihat sedikit rileks juga. Ino tersenyum dalam hati.

Setelah semua orang menyelesaikan makanan masing-masing, Naruto mengangkat nampan penuh piring kotor ke bak cucian. Sementara Hinata mengelap cepat kotoran yang tertinggal di sana. Ino ikut beranjak, hendak melakukan apa pun yang bisa ia tawarkan, namun Hinata segera mencegah.

Dilihat Ino, cucian piring kotor kini terabaikan saat Naruto mulai memadamkan perapian, dan Hinata kembali menghampiri tempatnya dan Sasuke. Dua remaja itu sempat saling melirik canggung.

Sang penyihir perempuan menaikkan alis saat Hinata menemui tatapannya.

"Umm, hanya ada dua kamar di rumah ini. Itu pun sangat sederhana..." ucapnya, "Aku tidak tahu apa ini akan... membuat nyaman."

Ino melebarkan mata. Menyadari maksud si gadis, ia segera bangkit berdiri. "Kami bisa tinggal di sini?" jeritnya antusias.

"Tentu saja, tempat ini jauh dari pemukiman." Naruto yang membalas keheranan. "Tapi jika—"

"Tinggal di sini sudah cukup," potong Ino, tersenyum. "Kami sempat kebingungan setelah ulahmu yang telah merusak dan mendorong jatuh kendaraan kami sampai hancur masuk ke jurang," ceplosnya.

Naruto berjengit. Sementara Hinata melongo heran ke arahnya.

" _Ugh,_ itu..." si pemuda menggaruk sembarang keningnya. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menebus dosa.

"Kalau begitu..." Hinata segera bersuara, mencoba mengeluarkan Naruto dari situasi tersebut. Tapi ucapannya terhenti ketika matanya memandang Ino. Ia bingung bagaimana harus memanggil perempuan itu.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran si gadis, sang penyihir segera paham. "Panggil aku Ino."

Hinata kembali tersenyum canggung, "Ino- _san_ bisa memakai kamarku—"

"Tidak, _Nee-san_ memakai kamarku saja!" potong Naruto, membuat ketiga orang lainnya menoleh, menatapnya bersamaan.

Ditatap secara demikian, Naruto menelengkan kepala dan balas menatap heran. Lalu tiba-tiba kupingnya memanas dan pipi berkulit tannya sedikit memerah saat ia ingat tadi keceplosan memanggil Ino dengan sebutan apa. Ia segera menangkup setengah mukanya dan mengalihkan pandang.

"Maksudnya, kurasa kamarku masih bisa dipakai jadi Hinata tidak perlu pindah kamar. Biar laki-laki tidur di ruangan ini saja. Tidak ada yang keberatan kan?"

Pemuda itu sempat melirik asal Sasuke sebelum cepat-cepat berbalik hendak menaiki tangga. Tidak perlu menunggu tanggapan atau persetujuan apa pun, Naruto segera naik ke kamarnya secepat kilat "Aku akan menurunkan barang-barangku dulu!" teriaknya, sama sekali tidak berani menoleh lagi, apalagi ke arah Ino.

Sempat melongo, si perempuan hanya terkikik geli.

Sejurus kemudian, Naruto tampak menuruni anak tangga dengan terpogoh, kedua tangannya penuh membawa buntalan _futo_ n. Jelas sekali ia melakukannya dengan secepat kilat karena belum juga tiga menit waktu yang terlewat, dan barang bawaannya tampak berantakan.

Ino kagum dengan antusias dan kegesitan pemuda itu. Ia baru menoleh saat Hinata berujar pelan. "Aku akan menyiapkan _futon_ lain untuk Ino- _san_ dan," ia berhenti saat melirik ke arah vampir yang sedari tadi diam.

"Sasuke," ujar Ino.

Hinata mengangguk, "dan Sasuke- _san_."

Ino balas mengangguk, lalu memperhatikan gadis itu mulai berjalan ke arah sebuah ruangan yang kemungkinan adalah ruang penyimpanan. Naruto mengekori Hinata sesaat setelah pemuda itu menyimpan asal barang bawaannya.

"Kau dengar itu?" Ino menengok pada Sasuke sekarang. "Aku akan tidur di atas sementara kau di sini bersama pemuda itu." Ia memandang datar. "Berbaik- baiklah pada orang yang telah mengizinkan kita tinggal."

Sasuke balas memberikan respon hambar. Ia membalik badan dan mulai berjalan pergi menuju pintu keluar.

Ino merengut melihatnya.

"Dia mau kemana?" tanya Naruto heran, setumpuk _futon_ lain kini telah memenuhi dua tangannya.

"Entahlah," sahut Ino asal. Matanya masih memandang datar arah Sasuke menghilang.

"Tapi malam-malam begini? Udara di luar sangat dingin..." kata Hinata.

Ino berbalik, kini memasang senyum. "Dia akan baik-baik saja."

Ragu sejenak, Hinata yang tangannya tengah membawa beberapa barang, memutuskan untuk segera menaiki tangga karena Ino tampak menunggu. "Mari," ajaknya.

Ino mengangguk dan ikut menapaki anak tangga. Sementara Naruto hampir mencapai anak tangga teratas sehingga setengah tubuhnya nyaris menghilang ditelan lubang yang menghubungkan tangga dengan lantai kamar atas.

Pemuda itu tampak sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Sasuke. Ino ingin tertawa dalam hati. Mungkin karena mereka masih canggung satu sama lain saja? Tapi ia bisa memaklumi, hubungan Yamanaka dan Uchiha tidak pernah baik, bahkan jauh sebelum ini.

Ino menyingkap sebuah kain yang menutupi 'lubang' yang digunakan sebagai jalan masuk ke kamar. Sebenarnya, ruangan itu adalah sebuah loteng ( _attic)_ yang dijadikan kamar. Tidak terlalu luas, namun cukup untuk tempat beristirahat. Tidak buruk juga.

"Maaf," ujar Hinata. "Hanya ini yang bisa kami sediakan."

Ino menggeleng. "Ini sudah lebih dari cukup." Ia tahu dirinya tidak bisa protes apa pun dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Di sudut sana, Naruto terlihat harus menekukkan leher supaya kepalanya tidak menabrak rangka kayu atap rumah. Ia mengambil barangnya yang tersisa, beberapa baju yang disimpan dalam penopang balok kayu.

"Apa ada hal lain yang perlu kubantu?" tanyanya sebelum hendak turun.

Hinata menggeleng. "Biar aku saja." Ia tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Naruto- _kun_."

Pemuda itu balas tersenyum. Lalu ia melirik Ino, dan cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandang lagi sebelum memutar badan. "Selamat malam!" pamitnya, entah mengapa terlihat sangat grogi.

Melihat gelagat si pemuda, Hinata menahan kikikannya. Sementara Ino hanya diam keheranan.

Ditinggal berdua saja, kini Hinata yang mulai canggung. Ia segera menghampiri gumpalan _futon_ dan segera menggelarnya. Sementara Ino meraih tumpukkan selimut, karena tahu satu orang saja sudah cukup untuk menggelar kasur lantai itu.

"Naruto- _kun,_ " Hinata mulai berucap setelah hening beberapa saat, yang cukup bisa mengejutkan Ino karena gadis itu hendak membuka percakapan duluan. Kini ia sedang menata barang-barang yang tadi dibawanya. "Dia terlihat sangat senang bertemu dengan Ino- _san_ ," lanjut si gadis, menyadari itulah alasan menagapa Naruto tampak begitu grogi. "Katanya, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali dia berjumpa dengan seseorang dari kaumnya. Pasti rasanya, seperti bertemu dengan saudara."

Ino berkedip. "Aku pun senang bertemu dengannya," jujur Ino, mengangguk. "Jumlah kami memang semakin sedikit. Karenanya, kami senang saat bisa menemukan satu sama lain."

Ia ingat saat pertama kali dirinya bertemu dengan Minato.

Hinata ikut mengangguk, dan entah bagaimana, pembicaraan kembali terhenti. Kini selimut putih, handuk bersih dan yukata tidur, juga beberapa buah lilin dan _lotion_ sudah tersimpan rapi. Saat Hinata menengok, Ino sedang menatap ke arah jendela loteng yang tirainya masih tersibak, menunjukkan langit malam bernuansa bintang.

Hinata beranjak berdiri, lalu menghampiri jendela tersebut. Menutup rangka kayu jendela dengan hati-hati, si gadis mencegah angin terus menyusup masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Tetapi ia tetap membiarkan tirainya tetap terbuka.

"Pondok ini sederhana, Namun Naruto- _kun_ telah membuatnya menjadi begitu nyaman untuk ditinggali. Juga merenovasinya menjadi sangat kokoh agar aman dari gangguan binatang malam," jelas Hinata, masih khawatir akan kenyamanan tamunya.

Ino berkedip lagi. Ia kembali memandang Hinata. "Ya," sahutnya singkat, mulutnya melengkung melempar sebuah senyuman. "Terimakasih."

Cahaya lampu minyak berkilauan menyinari sosok menawan sang penyihir. Hiasan cahaya menari-nari di sepanjang rambut pirang dan kulit putih pipinya.

 _Bagaimana...,_ pikir Hinata _, senyuman itu terlihat lembut nan memikat... sementara tatapan matanya tampak begitu dingin dan menusuk?_

Sebenarnya, Hinata sudah menyelesaikan urusan mengantar tamunya, dan ia tidak punya keperluan lain. Tetapi entah apa... yang kini membuat sepasang kakinya belum mau melangkah pergi.

Menurunkan arah pandangannya ke lantai, Hinata bergumam pelan. "Apa kau... membenciku?" tanyanya, jari-jemarinya saling meremas.

Ino dibuat terperangah mendengar pernyataan tiba-tiba tersebut. Belum juga ia sempat menjawab, dilihatnya Hinata sudah cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Maksudku, apa Ino- _san_ juga membenci manusia?" koreksinya.

Ino masih menatap gadis itu dalam diam. Ia mengalihkan pandang. "Begitulah. Apa tampak jelas dari sikapku?"

"Tidak," jawab Hinata cepat. "Hanya saja... Naruto - _kun_ juga pernah seperti itu..."

"Pernah?" Ino menaikkan alis.

Hinata mengangguk. "Saat pertama bertemu dengannya... tatapannya begitu tajam dan dingin."

Ino membuang napas. "Kami memiliki sejarah buruk dengan manusia, itu saja."

Hinata tersenyum lemah. Tentu saja ia tahu mengenai kisah pemburuan para penyihir di masa lalu.

"Bagaimana denganmu, apa kau membenci pemuda itu?" lontar Ino. "Bukankah manusia juga berpikiran sama tentang kami?"

Dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba memerah, Hinata segera menggeleng. "Ma-mana mungkin..." bantahnya. "Kalian sungguh menawan!"

Hening.

Perasaan Ino saja, atau suasana di sana memang bertambah canggung?

"Semoga, kau bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman," pungkas Hinata pada akhirnya, lalu segera pergi dari kamar loteng itu, tak ingin mengganggu tamunya lebih jauh. Ia terlihat sama groginya dengan Naruto tadi.

Ino terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali menengadah untuk memandang angkasa kelam.

"Benci... kah?" gumamnya.

Rasanya, kejadian-kejadian yang dilalui Ino belakangan ini, membuat perempuan itu sempat lupa pada deskripsi tentang emosi itu.

.

.

Pagi pertama di hari itu, Ino segera mempertanyakan keberadaan kamar mandi, sehingga Hinata segera mengantarnya.

Saat melewati ruang utama, ia sempat berpapasan dengan Naruto yang tampak sedikit bingung, karena pemuda itu tidak menemukan sosok tamu lelaki yang semalam pergi, tak pernah kembali untuk bergabung bersamanya. Meski si pemuda malah terlihat bersyukur atas absennya Sasuke, barangkali Naruto hanya merasa tidak enak saja pada Ino karena membiarkan rekannya pergi entah kemana tanpa ada usaha mencari.

Namun Ino hanya mengedikkan bahu, tampak sama tak acuhnya, membuat Naruto semakin bingung. Tentu saja Ino tidak terkejut dengan kabar hilangnya sang vampir, malah jengkel. Toh kenyataannya, lelaki itu sedang berada di loteng dari semalam.

Sang penyihir pun tidak tahu dari sejak kapan, karena saat Ino terbangun tadi, ia melihat Sasuke sedang duduk santai di samping kasurnya, membuat perempuan itu terperanjat dari tidur. Entah sejak kapan si lelaki menyusup masuk ke dalam loteng, barangkali dengan meloncati jendela besar ruangan tersebut. Hal mudah bagi sang vampir.

Hari pertama tinggal di tempat itu, terlewat begitu saja. Ino melakukan tur di sepanjang tempat tersebut, dan merasa cukup terkejut karena ia tidak terlalu merasa kesulitan tinggal di sana.

Seperti kata Hinata, pondok sederhana itu cukup nyaman untuk dihuni. Semacam sebuah _cottage_ tradisional yang berada di alam pedesaan secara langsung. Kamar mandinya terlihat sangat kuno, tentu saja, namun menyenangkan. Air segar keluar dari sebuah pancuran bambu, disaring oleh pasir-pasir lembut dan ditampung dalam kolam batu. Belum lagi kerikil yang menutupi seluruh lantai, memberikan pijat refleksi pada telapak kaki Ino yang memang sedang kelelahan.

Setelahnya, ia diajak berkeliling. Ino menyusuri jalan sepanjang sungai kecil yang melintasi pesawahan, menyebrangi petakan sawah untuk menuju ladang yang terletak di bukit tak jauh dari pondok. Tempat Naruto menanam jagung dan menumbuhkan berbagai sayuran juga palawija. Biasanya, pemuda itu akan segera berangkat ke kota untuk bekerja setelah kegiatan paginya mencangkul ladang atau memotongi kayu bakar, namun hari itu tidak ia lakukan. Tentu saja Naruto masih belum bisa meninggalkan Hinata sendirian saja bersama orang asing tanpa pengawasan.

Berjarak cukup jauh dari ladang, terdapat padang ilalang yang mengarah sampai ke hutan di mulut gunung. Di sana tempat Naruto mencari hewan buruan juga balok-balok kayu untuk dijadikan kayu bakar sebagai santapan perapian di setiap malam.

Musim panen baru datang sekitar dua minggu lagi, karena itu suasana sawah masih cukup sepi. Ino bisa leluasa berjalan-jalan di sana tanpa perlu khawatir pada lirikan orang-orang yang penasaran.

Di hari itu Sasuke tidak muncul. Hinata sempat bertanya beberapa kali, sementara Naruto masih tampak tidak peduli. Ino sendiri merasa bersyukur, saat kini ia tidak perlu terus ditinggal berdua saja dengan si lelaki. Karena ia masih belum bisa mengatasi degup jantungnya yang selalu berulah dikala berada dekat dengan sang vampir.

Ia harus menyembuhkan hal itu dulu.

Selain itu, entah sejak kapan... Ino mulai merasa nyaman berada di antara dua remaja yang tampak menerima keberadaannya itu.

Hari berganti.

Pagi berikutnya, Ino muncul di depan Sasuke dengan mengenakan sebuah gaun sederhana. Barangkali dipinjamkan Hinata karena ia sudah kehabisan stok baju bersih, yang membuat lelaki itu terus memperhatikannya. Sepasang _onyx_ Sasuke tak kunjung meninggalkan sosok Ino, terus memandangnya, meski si lelaki tetap tak berkomentar apa pun.

Mungkin terlihat aneh, karena Ino tidak pernah memakai pakaian -mendekati anggun- yang tampak sangat remaja ini, dengan pita dan renda di beberapa sudut. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan. Lagipula, tentu saja pakaian itu tak akan memberikan kesan lugu yang sama seperti saat Hinata memakainya.

Ino berdehem, membuat Sasuke berkedip dan melongok padanya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengurung diri seharian di sini? Mereka mencemaskanmu," bual Ino.

Sasuke tak terpancing, tetap memandang datar.

Ino memutar mata. "Setidaknya kau turun dan muncul sesekali agar mereka tidak mengira aku ditinggal sendirian di sini dengan mengenaskan olehmu."

Lelaki itu belum juga menggerakkan ujung kukunya. Si perempuan membuang napas. Jujur saja, Ino jadi tidak bebas masuk ke lotengnya jika vampir itu terus berada di sana, mengawasinya seperti patung batu begitu. Karenanya, kali ini Ino menghampiri Sasuke dan meraih satu tangannya, menariknya bangun.

"Minimal, kau bersikaplah seperti penumpang yang baik saat tinggal di rumah orang," desis Ino sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke menuju jendela. "Atau kau akan membuatku malu karena tidak punya sopan santun!"

Sang penyihir memutar tubuhnya setelah menghimpit tubuh sang vampir sampai melipir pada jendela. "Kutunggu di bawah," ujarnya sedikit mengancam.

Sasuke hanya merespon dengan decakan, lalu meloncat turun.

.

Hari masih begitu pagi, namun udara sejuk nan segar membuat Ino tak mau bermalas-malasan. Mereka sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

Sasuke muncul di pintu masuk beberapa belas menit kemudian.

Ino hanya meliriknya singkat. Hinata, meski agak terkejut, segera menyiapkan makanan bagian untuk lelaki itu. sementara Naruto masih mencoba mengabaikannya, seperti yang ia lakukan sebelum ini. Baik Hinata dan Naruto berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya apa pun, misalnya, kemana perginya si lelaki seharian kemarin.

Setelah sarapan usai, Naruto hendak melakukan rutinitas paginya di ladang. Sedangkan Hinata bilang ia akan tinggal untuk membereskan rumah.

Ino menghampiri Sasuke dengan memangku beberapa lipat kain di lengannya. Lalu ia menyerahkan tumpukan itu pada si lelaki.

"Aku meminjam beberapa pakaian Naruto yang sepertinya cocok untukmu."

Alis Sasuke berkerut. Tentu saja lelaki itu terlihat enggan.

Ino melirik penampilan sang vampir dari atas sampai bawah. "Ayolah, kau tidak akan mau berpakaian sekaku dan semencolok itu di tempat ini."

"Tampaknya, kau sudah betah tinggal dengan mereka." Sasuke malah berkomentar lain.

"Tidak ada salahnya untuk berbaur, kan?" Ino mengangkat bahu. Lalu ia sedikit mencibir. "Lagipula, kapan sejak terakhir kali kau membersihkan diri?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak selalu membutuhkan itu, tidak sepertimu."

"Terserah," ujar Ino tak acuh sambil melesakkan baju di tangannya pada dada sang vampir. "Tapi jangan harap kau boleh memasuki kamarku jika masih berpenampilan begitu."

Sasuke memicingkan mata. Ino hendak berbalik pergi, tapi berhenti saat merasakan tangannya ditarik. Ia mendongak, melihat lelaki itu melangkah maju, nyaris merapat pada tubuhnya. Ino ingin segera mundur, namun kesulitan.

"Bagaimana jika aku tetap memaksa?" desis sang vampir. Napasnya membelai kening Ino.

Perempuan itu menegang. Refleks, ia menendang kaki si lelaki tepat di tulang keringnya untuk melepaskan diri. Dan berhasil, Sasuke mengerang pelan dan membebaskan tangannya.

"Kau akan tahu akibatnya!" gerutu Ino kesal, sambil berlalu dengan langkah cepat.

Perempuan itu membuang napas, merutuk dalam hati. Hanya begitu saja, ia sudah merasa berdebar.

Mereka tak sadar, Naruto dan Hinata sempat menyaksikan interaksi keduanya dari kejauhan.

Sasuke kembali muncul dengan sudah memakai pakaian yang diberikan padanya tadi. Sepasang kaus dan celana santai. Sebenarnya, penampilan tersebut tidak membuatnya dan Naruto tampak seperti orang desa sih.

Hanya saja... lebih sederhana, dan tampak menyerupai 'manusia'?

Ino tertawa dalam hati. Ketampanan mereka tidak luntur kok.

Ia mengambil pakaian kotor milik si lelaki, karena sore nanti ia akan menemani Hinata mencuci. Perempuan itu tidak akan sampai hati membiarkan si gadis mencucikan pakaian tamu-tamunya kan?

Siang ini Naruto berencana pergi ke hutan untuk berburu, karena stok bahan makanan nyaris habis. Sebuah busur dan beberapa anak panah, juga sebilah pisau terlampir di punggungnya.

"Bukankah orang yang menumpang harus ikut bekerja juga? Kalau dia masih tahu diri," bisik Naruto, menggerutu pada Hinata. "Setidaknya dia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu!"

Hinata yang sedang mengantar kepergiannya, segera menyenggol pemuda itu dengan sikunya. "Hush,"

Meski dikatakan sambil bisik-bisik, telinga sensitif Ino masih bisa mendengar keluhan tersebut. Dan ia tahu pembicaraan itu merujuk pada siapa. Ino melihat Sasuke sepintas. "Naruto- _kun_ , kau bisa mengajak Sasuke untuk menemanimu berburu."

Hinata dan Naruto menoleh bersamaan ke arah perempuan itu. Sasuke melemparinya tatapan tajam, menyadari senyuman licik tengah terpaut di bibir si penyihir.

Masih berdiri diam di ambang pintu, Naruto menelan ludah. Sempat berpikir ucapannya tadi tidak akan terdengar, sepertinya kini ia menyesal telah mengatakan itu.

.

.

Dua lelaki itu menyusuri jalan setapak perbukitan, lalu menuruni lembah yang mengarah masuk ke dalam hutan.

Tak ada yang bicara di sepanjang perjalanan.

Naruto merasa tegang berada di dekat lelaki itu, jujur saja. Ia pernah mendengar tentang kisah para Uchiha, musuh bebuyutan klannya. Bagaimana berbahayanya mereka, juga mengenai sebuah peraturan kuno yang memisahkan dua golongan yang sering berseteru itu.

Namun tak seperti imej vampir dalam bayangannya, sosok si lelaki terlihat jauh lebih 'normal'. Entah apa yang dibayangkan Naruto sebelumnya.

Meski tampak dingin dan –masih- berbahanya, namun lelaki Uchiha disampingnya terlihat lebih 'jinak'. Barangkali ini ada kaitannya dengan keberadaan Ino?

Omong-omong, bagaimana bisa seorang vampir dan penyihir bisa akur seperti demikian? Bagaimana awal mulanya mereka bertemu? Apa yang telah terjadi di antara mereka?

Ada banyak hal yang ingin Naruto tanyakan. Terlebih, interaksi mereka... jangan bilang...

"Apa hubungan kalian?"

Akhirnya Naruto memecah keheningan sesaat setelah kakinya memijaki tanah hutan.

"Kenapa _Nee-san_ setuju untuk membantumu?"

Pelipis Sasuke berkedut saat mendengar si pemuda memanggil Ino dengan sebutan demikian untuk kedua kalinya. Tampaknya perempuan itu dengan senang hati mengizinkannya, dan malah senang menganggap si pemuda sebagai adik lelakinya.

"Tanyakan saja pada dia," timpal Sasuke. Entah kenapa ia merasa kesal.

Keduanya tidak saling menengok dan sama-sama masih menatap lurus pada jalanan.

"Kau..." Naruto mengepalkan tangan, entah mengapa ia juga mulai merasa kesal dengan pemikiran yang tiba-tiba terbersit di benaknya. "Tidak sengaja memperdayanya kan?"

Langkah Sasuke memelan, ia mulai melongokkan sedikit batang hidungnya ke samping. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Mendengar penuturan _Nee-san_ , sebenarnya ini semua adalah masalahmu." Naruto menengok. "Kenapa dia perlu repot membantu?"

"Dia memiliki tujuannya sendiri." Sasuke mencoba mengabaikan dan meneruskan langkah.

"Jangan bercanda, kau seorang vampir!" Naruto berhenti. "Sejak dulu klan kita bermusuhan. Apa yang bisa didapatkannya dengan pergi bersamamu?"

Sasuke terdiam. Benar, klan mereka tak pernah berhubungan baik. Setelah berapa lama hidup bersama perempuan penyihir itu, sang vampir hampir lupa betapa merepotkannya berhubungan dengan seorang Yamanaka. Seperti saat ini.

Tidak ditanggapi, Naruto bicara lagi. "Jika kau hanya memanfaatkan bakatnya demi keuntu—"

"Apa yang kulakukan padanya, bukan urusanmu," tandas Sasuke, tak acuh.

 _Bugh!_

Tak disangka, dengan tiba-tiba pemuda penyihir itu melayangkan tinju yang tepat mengenai kepala Sasuke. Sang vampir roboh ke tanah lembab hutan.

Tentu saja sebagai seorang Yamanaka, kekuatan Naruto berada di atas rata-rata manusia biasa.

"Tentu saja urusanku! Dia kerabatku!" si pemuda menyalak. "Terlebih, bakatnya adalah hal yang jarang di kaum kami."

Naruto mengeratkan kepalan tinjunya, mencoba memanfaatkan bobotnya untuk menahan tubuh sang Uchiha agar tetap ambruk di lantai. Ia mengubah nadanya menjadi rendah dan mengancam, "Jika makhluk sepertimu sampai menyakitinya—"

Tetapi sasuke tidak diam saja. Ia mengayunkan tinjunya ke perut pemuda itu, membuat Naruto balik terlontar ke belakang.

Naruto terbatuk, rasanya seluruh udara terdorong keluar dari paru-parunya.

Sasuke sudah kembali berdiri. "Dia tidak selemah itu sampai bisa kuperdaya," sangkalnya. "Lagipula, kau tak layak untuk mencemaskannya." Lelaki itu menatap Naruto seolah sedang mencemooh. "Lihat dirimu."

Si pemuda masih membungkuk, berusaha mengatur napas. Telapak tangannya lengket oleh keringat. Ia paham berurusan dengan seorang Uchiha tak akan berakhir baik. Mereka adalah makhluk yang kuat. Terkuat, diakuinya.

"Aku tahu," ujarnya. "Tapi kau tak mengerti, Yamanaka akan melemah saat kehabisan energi!"

"Dia tidak akan seceroboh itu," balas Sasuke.

Naruto berdecak, "Kau tak mengerti!"

Berlari maju, sekali lagi Naruto menyerang sang vampir dengan tubrukan menggunakan pundaknya. "Yamanaka dan Uchiha tak akan bisa bersatu!" Pemuda itu berubah gusar. "Tinggalkan _Nee-san_ sebelum—"

Lalu dengan gerakan sangat gesit yang nyaris tak terlihat, dua tangan mencengkram kuat pundaknya, menariknya bangkit dan mendorongnya kasar pada batang pohon. Si pemuda merasakan dahan patah pohon itu membentur punggungnya.

Membelalak kaget, Naruto melihat _onyx_ sang Uchiha sedang menatapnya marah. "Aku tidak memanfaatkannya. Kami menjalin kontrak, dan dia paham apa resikonya. Kau bisa bertanya langsung padanya."

Naruto terdiam. Peluh mengucur deras dari pangkal dahinya. Akhirnya Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh si pemuda ke atas tanah, membuatnya merintih.

"Jika begitu, apa ada jaminan kau tidak akan terpikat padanya?" tanya Naruto di sela engahan napas.

Sasuke berhenti bergerak.

"Atau barangkali, sekarang kau sudah terpikat, dan berakhir menginginkannya?" Pemuda itu lanjut bicara. "Jika terlanjur begitu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

Netra gelap Sasuke menyipit. Ia bertanya, "Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau coba katakan?"

Naruto mendongak, tapi tidak segera bicara. Balas menatap _onyx_ yang sedang memancang tajam _azure_ nya, ia hanya menggumamkan beberapa kata. "Peraturan kuno yang dibuat klanmu."

Sasuke memperhatikan pemuda itu perlahan bangkit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tanah hutan yang kotor.

"Apa kau akan melanggarnya?" tanya Naruto seusai berhasil berdiri tegap. "Sebesar apa pun kau menginginkan seorang Yamanaka, kau tak akan bisa mendapatkannya. Bagitu pula sebaliknya," ujar si pemuda. "Sebagai seorang Uchiha, kau pasti yang paling paham tentang itu."

Kali ini Sasuke terus diam tak membalas.

Naruto menghela napas dalam. Ia melangkah untuk memunguti busur dan panahnya yang tadi terjatuh. "Maka, berhenti lah sebelum kau menyakitinya."

Pemuda itu berujar, sambil berlalu. Ia bukan mengancam, hanya memperingatkan.

Kembali mengingatkan makhluk macam apa mereka.

x x x

 _Aquamarine_ sang penyihir menilik lekat sosok si gadis.

Rambut gelap panjangnya diikat dalam sebuah kunciran rendah, wajahnya elok dengan ekspresi lembut, kulitnya putih tanpa noda, tipikal nona muda. Cantik dan tubuhnya juga bagus, untuk ukuran seorang manusia.

Melihat Hinata sedang mencuci baju menggunakan kedua tangannya dengan begitu telaten dan terampil, Ino merasa kagum. Sekaligus malu.

Sebelumnya, ia sempat bertanya bagaimana bisa seorang mantan nona muda kaya bisa bertahan hidup di tempat seperti ini. Namun sepertinya, gadis itu terlihat sangat menikmati rutinitasnya yang sekarang, daripada kehidupan yang ia jalani dulu.

Ino sendiri sedang mencuci pakaian kotor miliknya dan Sasuke, yang terasa sedikit janggal karena setelah mulai melakukan perjalanan ini, hampir semua pakaian kotornya selalu ia buang sekali pakai.

Sambil meremas kemeja Sasuke yang sedang dicucinya, perempuan itu mulai mengingat-ingat. Sudah berapa lama ia hidup dengan lelaki itu?

Tidak disadari, Ino sudah berhenti menghitung hari. Apalagi belakangan ini kehadiran lelaki itu selalu membuat pikirannya resah dan tidak fokus. Sampai kapan mereka... bisa terus bersama...?

Saat sore tiba, Ino hampir melonjak ketika ia mendapati Sasuke dan Naruto kembali dari hutan, dalam keadaan muka penuh memar dan lebam.

Terkejut, Hinata segera menghampiri Naruto dan langsung bertanya apa yang terjadi. Namun si pemuda tak menjawab apa pun. Keceriannya hilang, diganti dengan wajah muram. Ia terus berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyimpan hasil buruannya. Khawatir, Hinata mengekori.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ino, jelas heran dengan penyebab vampir itu juga mendapat luka-luka yang sama. Tak mungkin mereka jatuh terjerembab ke lubang tikus dengan cerobohnya kan?

Tak ada jawaban, tentu saja. Bahkan Naruto pun sampai diam begitu.

Menyeka memar di dagu Sasuke, Ino memandang lurus lelaki itu. "Kalian berkelahi?" tanyanya curiga, menaikkan alis.

Hanya itu yang bisa ia simpulkan. Tidak mungkin juga dua makhluk bukan manusia itu kalah dirampok, kan?

Tetap bungkam, Sasuke hanya balik menatap lekat si perempuan.

Sepasang _onyx_ itu menatap tajam dan dingin, entah mengapa terasa lebih menusuk dari biasanya.

Dahi Ino berkerut, tepat saat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan membalik badan.

Lelaki itu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Ino kebingungan sendiri di tengah ruangan.

Suasana malam itu terasa canggung karena Naruto masih belum mau bercerita apa pun. Keceriaannya juga belum kembali.

Sedangkan Sasuke tidak terlihat di mana pun, entah pergi ke mana sejak sore tadi.

Ino merasa tidak enak, apalagi terhadap Hinata yang kini kentara sedang merasa cemas. Naruto bahkan masih belum mau terbuka padanya. Si perempuan merasa bersalah. Dirinya yang telah menyarankan Sasuke untuk ikut dengan Naruto siang tadi, tapi akhirnya malah jadi seperti ini.

Sang penyihir sadar, meski Naruto menerimanya dengan baik di sini, tetapi sejak awal pemuda itu tidak terlihat menyukai sang vampir. Barangkali memang akibat sejarah klan mereka. Namun Ino tak menyangka mereka akan berkelahi sampai seperti ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Maaf," akhirnya Ino berkata. "Apa keberadaannya membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

Naruto terperanjat mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontar kerabatnya itu. "Tidak, justru aku yang harus meminta maaf," ucapnya segera.

Ino merengut heran. "Maksudmu?"

"Seharusnya aku... tidak mencampuri hal yang tidak perlu," jawab si pemuda. Selanjutnya ia tidak berkata apa pun lagi.

Membuat Ino semakin bertanya-tanya.

.

.

Ino memasuki kamar lotengnya dengan berbekal beberapa kain basah dan salep. Firasatnya, ia akan menemukan Sasuke di atas sana.

Benar saja.

Lelaki itu sedang duduk bersandar pada tiang kayu seperti biasa, di samping _futon_ yang terlipat. Wajahnya berpaling pada jendela yang kini menampilkan gelap malam.

Ino tak akan memaksa lelaki itu bicara jika ia memang tidak menginginkannya. Perempuan itu hanya berlutut di samping Sasuke, membuat si lelaki menengok padanya.

Mereka beradu pandang.

Ino tidak bicara sepatah kata pun, juga tidak melakukan apa pun. Ia hanya diam di sana untuk memperhatikan paras tampan sang vampir lekat-lekat. Jika ingin adu diam, Ino juga bisa melakukannya.

Alhasil, lelaki itu tampak mulai terusik. Akhirnya ekspresi datar Sasuke berubah saat alis hitamnya bertaut.

"Aku hampir tidak pernah melihatmu babak belur," ujar Ino pada akhirnya. "Mengetahui kau bisa terluka seperti ini... rasanya menarik"

Sasuke merengut sebentar. Ia hendak berpaling dan mengabaikan olokan perempuan itu, namun Ino lebih dulu meraih wajahnya.

Tidak berkata lagi, Ino segera mengelapi beberapa memar di wajah tampan itu dengan hati-hati. Sang vampir membiarkan lukanya diobati. Disadari Ino, lebam di tubuh Naruto lebih serius. Namun tetap saja, aneh rasanya melihat wajah sempurna sang Uchiha dihiasi luka.

Sang penyihir membuang napas.

"Kau, sedang kehabisan chakra, kan?" Perempuan itu mulai mengolesi sudut bibir Sasuke yang tampak memerah karena bekas darah.

Tentu Saja sang vampir akan kehilangan banyak chakra setelah terus memakai _sharingan_ nya untuk melacak keberadaan Hinata sampai kemari. Ino tahu itu, hanya saja... ia malah berusaha tidak mengungkitnya, dan menghindari lelaki itu. Ia belum sanggup, membiarkan Sasuke menghisap chakranya.

Belum ada sahutan, Ino berkata lagi. "Jika kau mengaktifkan _sharingan_ mu, barangkali Naruto sudah patah tulang sekarang."

Ino tidak bercanda. Ia ingat, meski tanpa pupil merah itu pun, Sasuke bisa melontarkan musuhnya dengan mudah. Namun lawannya kali ini adalah seorang Yamanaka yang sudah terlatih, sepertinya cukup sulit juga bertarung dengan tangan kosong?

Lagipula, tampaknya Naruto pun tidak merilis bakatnya. Minimal, perkelahian ini adil. Pemuda itu pasti paham dengan pembatasan pemakaian auranya, apalagi setelah dia sudah memakai sihirnya saat mereka bertarung tempo hari.

Sasuke merasa tak perlu menjawab karena ia yakin perempuan itu sudah tahu permasalahnya. Chakranya memang sudah terkuras sejak beberapa hari lalu.

Hening tercipta.

Ino mendesah singkat.

"Kenapa tidak meminta?" tanya si perempuan dalam gumaman, safir birunya fokus melongok pada jemarinya yang sedang mengolesi memar di kening sang vampir. Masih menghindari tatapan si lelaki.

Ia sempat menduga, vampir itu akan mengambil chakranya dengan paksa seperti biasa, namun nyatanya tidak terjadi.

Sasuke menatap paras cantik sang penyihir cukup lama, sebelum mulai menurunkan pandangannya pada leher Ino. Perlahan, ia mengangkat satu tangannya, mengarahkan jarinya menyentuh helaian rambut pirang yang menghangi satu sisi pundak perempuan itu.

Ino berhenti bergerak ketika merasakan sentuhan tersebut. _Aqua_ nya bertumpu di obsidian gelap Sasuke.

Sang vampir terus membiarkan jemarinya menyapu lembut leher Ino, merasakan perempuan itu berjengit disepanjang sentuhannya.

Sasuke kembali menaikkan pandangannya. Berhenti sejenak untuk mengamati raut tegang yang mulai menghiasi paras cantik sang penyihir, ia berucap pelan. "Kau bahkan masih menolak untuk kusentuh..."

Ino tak membantah.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke balik bertanya. "Kau terus menghindariku..."

Ino berkedip. Hanya perasaannya, atau Sasuke memang sedang tampak terluka? Bukan luka memar secara fisik, tapi raut wajahnya yang terlihat... _down_?

Perempuan itu menggeser pandangannya ke arah lain. Sentuhan jemari sang vampir masih menghangatkan lehernya. Begitu saja, sudah membuat seluruh badannya memanas dan hatinya bergetar. Tidak mungkin ia bilang begitu kan?

Ino merengut. Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang. Ia jadi bertanya pada diri sendiri, apa gunanya terus bersikap seperti ini? Membuatnya gusar sendiri, berdebar sendiri, canggung sendiri, seperti orang bodoh. Ingin berhenti, ingin menjauh namun tidak bisa. Anehnya, ia tidak mau berhenti merasakan sensasi ini.

Ino membutuhkannya, lelaki itu. Namun kenapa, seolah hanya dirinya sendiri yang merasa seperti itu?

"Jika... aku sudah tidak mau memberikan chakraku lagi," Safir biru si perempuan kembali menantang manik hitam Sasuke. "Apa kau akan tetap memaksa?"

Sasuke terdiam. Tercengang dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu.

Ino melanjutkan. "Apa kau akan mengambilnya dengan paksa, seperti biasa?"

"Ino, kau—"

"Belakangan aku berpikir, kau bisa menghisap chakra orang lain juga, kan? Kau tidak selalu membutuhkan keberadaanku."

Semakin terhenyak, obsidian gelap Sasuke melebar. "Aku tidak ingin meminum chakra selain milikmu," bantahnya.

Alis si perempuan bertaut. Masih berusaha menyamarkan debar jantungnya dengan memasang _poker face_ , Ino menelengkan kepala. "Kenapa?"

"Menurutmu kenapa?" Sasuke membalikkan pertanyaan tersebut dengan raut muka yang tampak seperti sedang merana. Ia juga perlu jawabannya. "Kenapa aku tak bisa merasa cukup... atasmu?" Sang vampir mencengkram pundak Ino dengan erat, seolah takut jika perempuan itu akan menjauh lagi. "Chakramu... Keberadaanmu... dirimu... semuanya..."

 _Deg._

Ino menahan napas saat melihat wajah sang vampir yang tak bisa menyembunyikan kepedihan. Tatapan Sasuke yang biasanya tajam nan dingin, kini tengah sarat dengan emosi. Tatapan itu mengukungnya, menjeratnya, memenjaranya. Sang penyihir menelan ludah. Apa... bukan ia sendiri saja yang merasa seperti ini?

Ino menundukkan kepala, bernapas panjang.

Kemudian, ia tertawa, barangkali untuk menyamarkan kegugupannya. Membuat Sasuke berpikir perempuan itu hanya sedang bermain-main dengan semua ucapannya barusan. Sengaja menyiksanya.

Tapi tak disangka, Ino mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk merangkum wajah Sasuke, membelai rambutnya, pipinya, rangka hidungnya, dagunya... pelan-pelan. Temaram cahaya rembulan membuat setengah wajah lelaki itu tertutup bayangan malam.

"Kalau begitu," Ino menurunkan tangannya sampai beristirahat di dada sang vampir. Ia memiringkan kepala, membuat rambut panjangnya tersibak ke samping, sampai sebelah lehernya jelas terekspos.

"Kau boleh mengambilnya... sampai kau merasa cukup."

Seutas senyum tipis tersungging di bibir ranum sang penyihir. Cahaya lampu membuat pipinya semakin memerah. "Bagaimana?"

Ino menunggu.

Namun dilihatnya, si lelaki tak kunjung melirik lehernya. Bahkan belum bereaksi apa pun, masih menatapnya dalam diam.

Tentu saja Sasuke belum bisa mengalihkan pandang. Ia terlanjur terpikat oleh pendar mata biru yang mengundang itu. Oleh senyum yang memesona itu... oleh bibir yang sedang merenggang terbuka nan menggoda itu.

Tanpa perlu menjawab, Sasuke langsung menarik tengkuk Ino mendekat ke wajahnya, lalu segera menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir perempuan itu.

Terkesiap, Ino mengerjap. Tidak menduga ia akan dicium lebih dulu.

Ciuman lembut dari vampir itu. Perlahan tubuh sang penyihir berangsur rileks.

 _Deg._

Barangkali kini, suara detak jantung Ino bisa terdengar jelas. Waktu berjalan begitu lamban. Bibirnya dikecup perlahan-lahan. Ciuman Sasuke kali ini terasa sangat lembut. Berbeda dari ciuman biasanya yang agak menuntut dan memaksa, ciuman ini terasa manis dan hangat.

Disamping sedang sangat berdebar, Ino menikmati rasa bibirnya yang sedang dikulum pelan-pelan.

Sedikit rasa amis darah tercicipi dari ciuman mereka, dan bau aneh salep terhirup olehnya. Tapi ia tak terganggu. Barangkali saat ini, Sasuke pun sedang mengabaikan perih akibat luka di sudut mulutnya, karena lelaki itu tak juga berhenti mengecup bibirnya.

Entah berapa lama sampai bibir lelaki itu akhirnya berhenti melumat lembut, namun tetap menekan bibir Ino. Mereka bertukar napas, tapi tak saling membuat jarak.

Setelah beberapa saat, bibir itu baru menjauh pelan-pelan.

Ino yakin wajahnya sedang bersemu merah sekarang, tubuhnya kegerahan, karena panas sekali rasanya. Tapi ia tak peduli. Diperhatikannya, Sasuke pun tak peduli.

Bibir lelaki itu lanjut bergeser pada pipi Ino, terus bergerak menelusuri tulang rahangnya, lalu menuruni lehernya.

Ino bisa tahu _sharingan_ sang vampir mulai diaktifkan saat bulu kuduknya terasa berdiri. Ah, kecupannya masih terasa lembut sekali.

Tangan kekar Sasuke memeluk kuat punggung Ino, untuk menahan supaya tubuhnya tidak jatuh ke lantai kayu loteng yang sedang mereka duduki.

Sang vampir mengecup pundak halus perempuan itu, menghirup harum tubuhnya -aroma yang sudah sangat ia rindukan- dalam-dalam, kemudian mulai menjilati leher yang menggoda itu, sebelum menarik keluar taringnya dan menancapkan sepasang gigi tajam tersebut di permukaan kulit sang penyihir.

Meremas kuat rambut _ebony_ Sasuke, Ino mengerang lemah. Gigitan itu, hisapan Sasuke kali ini... entah mengapa sensasinya terasa dua kali lebih membakar.

Waktu terus terlewat, namun tak ada yang tahu pasti berapa lama sudah berlalu.

Setelah selesai mengecupi leher si perempuan untuk menutup kembali jalur chakranya, Sasuke membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Ino. Napas keduanya masih belum stabil.

Hening cukup lama.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan diri, mimik Ino berubah sendu ketika ia menunduk untuk menatap puncak kepala sang vampir. Sasuke belum mengangkat wajahnya sedari tadi, keningnya masih beristirahat di bahu sang penyihir.

Jemari Ino menyisir helaian lembut surai hitam pekat itu. "Seperti ini saja, sudah cukup kan... Sasuke?" bisiknya.

Belum ada jawaban.

Sang vampir hanya terus memeluk tubuh Ino sangat erat. Erat sekali seolah tidak mau melepaskan. Kedua tangan kekar itu terus memenjara.

"Tentu saja ini... tidak cukup," jawab Sasuke, suaranya parau.

Mendengar itu, Ino merengut muram. "Tetapi kita... tidak bisa lebih dari ini."

Ia balik memeluk Sasuke, tetapi buaiannya lebih lembut.

"Hidup memang... sangat tidak adil, kan?"

Tidak adil, bagi makhluk seperti mereka.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Wow. Seriusan, ini panjang banget! *vika tepar*

The longest words I ever wrote in a chapter. Well, it's kinda special because today is Sasuke's day. HAPPY BIRTHDAY UCHIHA SASUKE!~~~~

Seneng ya kita ultahnya samaan di bulan juli LOL *vikamintadiucapinjuga/ *abaikan/

Setting tempat tinggal dan karakter NaruHina kubikin percis kaya di ff mereka yang stolent moment (karyaku jg, jadi bebas comot) biar agak klasik adem gimana gitu~

Btw, ini chap bener-bener rusuh nulisnya gegara pengen maksa apdet hari ini, jadi kalo ada salah typo dll kasih tau aja, nanti aku edit lagi. Thanks.

 **Makasih banyak buat semua yang udah fav/follow/baca dan review sampai sekarang. Udah masuk chapter chap 18, aku mana nyangka bisa sampai sejauh ini haha. Kuusahakan buat apdet secepatnya di 'waktu dan kondisi' yg memungkinkan, karena sering mentok juga ini ide T_T**

 **Thanks for your support and understanding :)**

.

.

PS. Xiumin oppa beneran ampuh jadi moodbooster! XD!

* * *

 **-Kolom balas review reader yang tidak login-**

 **nabila domani** : kuusahakan apdet secepat yg kubisa jika waktu dan kondisinya memungkinkan :)

 **Kaname :** belum ketauan, terungkapnya nanti di chap2 depan, sabar dulu yaa. Semoga terus penasaran jadi tetep lanjut baca :)

 **Koalasabo :** chapter ini panjang bangeeet moga ga bosen bacanya huhu. Aamiin, aku pasti bakal berusaha apdet jika kondisinya memungkinkan. Iya, sering mentok nulis cerita ini :( dukung terus yaa, ide bisa datang dari reviewers jugaaa. Makasiiih balik XD

 **IstriSasuke :** di chap ini adegan kissunya muncul lagi hahhahaaha

 **Juwita830 :** iya, sasuke udah berhasil membuat ino bergetar XD

 **aliaros :** gimana bikin mereka jadiannya ya? wkwk bener tebakanmu~ misterinya mulai terungkap perlahan-lahan, dan adegan hotnya mulai balik lagi (?) XD

 **Trifa Moonaichi :** aaww makasiih senang bisa bikin kokoromu bergetar, dan seneng juga bisa ngebawa kamu ke dunia mereka XD yeeesss mangaaats!

 **Rae :** otakku konslet dadakan mikirin adegan tak aman hahaaha okeeey makasih semangatnya :)

 **Azzura yamanaka :** hallo azzu-chan, makasih udah ninggalin jejak~ jejak rasa juga boleh kok (?) XD sama ku kadang juga gemes benci sama sasu, yaaah begitulah yg namanya fall in love, nano2 dirasa lol ammiinn, req gaainonya dipending sampe aku dapet ide hehe

 **jeon madila :** makasiih :)

 **Alizzakim :** okeey makasiih :)

 **gigglesx :** hahahahha iyaaa ino udh cinta sama sasuke yg nakaaal minta dikarungin XD

 **xoxo :** makasiih :) abang dei ntar ada jatahnya XD

 **rrauuu :** lagi berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk mengembangkan romens mereka, moga makin kerasa ya :)

 **See you in next chap.**

* * *

 **Updated : 23 Juli 2017**


	19. Chapter 19 - visions

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : SasuIno. OOC. 17+ _for theme, violence and intimacy skinship._ ROMENS, GALAU DAN NYESEK BERTEBARAN! WORDS PANJANG, AWAS MABOK!**

 **Attention : _beberapa nama tempat dibuat dari hasil modifikasi dan samaran author semata, dengan karakterisasi menyerupai tempat aslinya, diperlukan untuk kepentingan cerita._**

* * *

 ** _WARNING TO BE READ :_**

 ** _Setiap orang memiliki gaya menulis dan selera membaca masing-masing. Seluruh cerita ini adalah caraku dalam menuangkan kecintaan pada pair SasuIno dalam bentuk tulisan. AKU HANYA AKAN MENULIS APA YANG AKU CINTAI, YANG HANYA INGIN KUTULIS, TANPA ADA PAKSAAN, DAN TENTUNYA BISA MEMUASKANKU SECARA PRIBADI._**

 **Jangan pernah membaca apa pun DILUAR SELERA Anda. Tak ada yang memaksa :)**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **BLEND X BOND**

 **Perpaduan X Ikatan**

 _\- visions -_

 _Oh, malam, sampaikanlah tanya pada sang bulan, sepasang makhluk yang bukan berasal dari masa ini, tempat keduanya bukan di sini, kemana mereka harus menuju pergi?_

* * *

Cahaya mentari menyelubungi seluruh kamar loteng dengan nuansa emas.

Udara dingin meresap melalui celah kusen kayu jendela ruangan itu. Embusan angin yang menggelitik kulit, berhasil menggugah Yamanaka Ino dari tidur lelapnya. Sang penyihir mulai terbangun. Dengan mata masih terpejam, ia meringsut malas.

Sepasang safir birunya mulai berkedip pelan-pelan, beradaptasi menyerap cahaya yang merasuki retinanya. Ia menghela napas pendek, ketika merasakan dua lengan kekar tengah melingkari erat tubuhnya. Terdiam, perempuan itu merasakan hangat badannya setelah terus didekap semalaman.

Perlahan Ino mendongak, berharap bisa mengintip wajah tidur lelaki yang kini tengah memeluknya. Namun saking eratnya pelukan tersebut, si perempuan sampai kesulitan untuk sekadar melongokkan kepala ke atas. Yang bisa dirasakannya hanyalah helaan napas dalam nan teratur yang menerpa lembut keningnya. Debaran jantung semakin menghangatkan dada penyandang nama Yamanaka itu, ketika inderanya mendapati dada Sasuke bergerak naik turun bersama setiap tarikan napasnya.

Sang vampir tengah terlelap nyaman sambil mendekap tubuh perempuan itu sepanjang malam. Jatuh tertidur akibat nyanyiannya...

Ino tak punya pilihan. Sasuke yang tak biasanya uring-uringan, sangat perlu ditenangkan semalam. Atau lelaki itu tak akan pernah melepaskan Ino dari pelukan kuatnya, yang nyaris menyesakkan secara fisik maupun mental.

Ia tak tahan melihat lelaki tangguh seperti Sasuke, nyatanya bisa roboh dalam dekapnya.

Ino menarik napas dalam. Ia bisa menghirup aroma maskulin khas Sasuke.

Sebelum memutuskan untuk bangkit secara hati-hati, Ino sempat menempelkan kembali sebelah wajahnya di dada sang vampir. Mendengar melodi teratur yang dihasilkan degup jantung lelaki itu, sebagai bukti kehidupannya. Ah... sejak kapan ia bisa amat terbuai oleh irama tersebut?

Sesaat selanjutnya, Ino menyadari hari kian terang. Ia harus segera turun dan menemui penghuni rumah yang diyakininya sudah terjaga semenjak tadi. Sebagai penumpang yang baik, ia tidak boleh bermalas-malasan.  
Maka perempuan itu mulai beranjak pelan-pelan. Susah payah ia menggeser lengan Sasuke yang tengah merengkuhnya. Setelah sedikit mengangkat tubuh dengan bertumpu pada satu tangan, Ino berhenti dan menundukkan kepala tepat di atas telinga Sasuke. Bergerak hati-hati, sang penyihir membisikkan sebuah alunan, nyanyian untuk membuat si lelaki terjaga, melodi yang sama yang ia gunakan untuk menidurkan vampir itu.

Setelah beberapa saat bernyanyi, Ino menyadari Sasuke mulai terusik. Ia segera berhenti bersenandung. Perempuan itu buru-buru menaikkan kepala, hendak meringsutkan tubuh untuk menjauh. Ia ingin segera pergi sebelum Sasuke terjaga sepenuhnya.

Bagaimana pun, Ino masih belum bisa mengatasi permasalahannya dengan penataan diri dan kontrol emosinya, apalagi setelah si lelaki –diluar harga diri dan keangkuhan setinggi langitnya- telah memperlakukan Ino dengan selembut itu semalam.

Nyaris bagai ilusi.

Sementara Uchiha Sasuke, masih terbaring di atas _futon._ Berguling pada posisi terlentang, ia mulai mengerjapkan matanya sesaat. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi sepasang _onyx_ yang kini telah sepenuhnya membuka itu untuk menangkap sosok sang penyihir kian menjauh. Lelaki itu merengut sesaat.

Dengan sigap, si lelaki segera menghentikan usaha apa pun yang akan dilakukan perempuan itu untuk menghindarinya. Dengan satu tarikan cepat di lengan si perempuan, Sasuke kembali membawa tubuh dan wajah cantik itu untuk membungkuk dekat padanya.

 _Deg._

Ino terkesiap. Tengkuknya telah ditangkup kuat sekarang, menahan seluruh gerakannya. Sementara kedua lengannya bertumpu pada dada bidang Sasuke, perempuan itu menelan ludah.

 _Onyx_ dan _aquamarine_ bertukar pandang.

Belum juga Ino sempat bereaksi apa pun, bahkan untuk sekedar mengucap selamat pagi, Sasuke telah menekan punggung lehernya sampai bibir mereka bersentuhan. Ino menarik napas singkat merasakan kehangatan yang tiba-tiba merasukinya... juga kelembutan bibir sang vampir... Ia memejamkan mata ketika dua tangan kekar Sasuke menyungkup kepalanya, secara hati-hati namun kuat, selagi mulutnya dipagut lembut secara perlahan.

Ah, tanpa perlu diminta, Ino balik merangkum wajah sang vampir dengan kedua tangannya dan membalas ciuman itu. Mereka bertukar serangkaian kecupan manis, hangat, lembut... namun juga menggairahkan. Setelah cukup lama waktu menyenangkan itu terlewat, keduanya saling melepaskan jalinan mulut mereka. Meski Sasuke masih belum membiarkan Ino menjauh, wajah mereka tetap saling melayang dalam jarak yang begitu dekat.

Sasuke sempat mengecup bibir ranum Ino sekali lagi. Setelahnya, mereka tetap mempertahankan posisi tersebut untuk beberapa saat. Hanya untuk bertukar napas dan saling memandang dari jarak dekat, dalam diam.

Kendati menjaga sebisa mungkin ekspresi di wajahnya untuk tetap terlihat tenang, sebenarnya Ino sedang terhenyak saking groginya. Bohong jika ia tidak menduga hal ini tidak akan terjadi setelah keduanya saling mengungkap rasa masing-masing semalam tadi.

Jemari Ino bergerak turun untuk meremas kain kaos di dada Sasuke, saat mulut lelaki itu mulai bergeser menjamah rahangnya. Ia tidak mempunyai alasan untuk menolak atau menghentikan jajahan lelaki itu, ketika ia sendiri menyukai sensasi yang tengah melandanya sekarang.

Rasa hangat yang menyulut. Gerah yang menyengat. Panas yang membakar, namun semua itu terasa menyenangkan.

Ino merasa, kini sesuatu sedang membuncah di dalam dadanya.

Perempuan itu mendesah dalam ketika merasakan tangan Sasuke membelai sebelah pipinya pelan-pelan dengan buku jari yang tertekuk, sebelum lelaki itu kembali menekankan bibirnya di sebelah pipi Ino yang lain.

Kini ujung jemari itu ditelusurkan lama-lama untuk memainkan rambut halus di sekitar telinganya. Sengatan hangat yang nyaris menggelikan, terasa dari sentuhan tersebut.

Kendati sedang merasa sangat tegang, sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibir Ino, lalu digantikan oleh tawa kecil. Bukan hanya kulitnya, namun hatinya seakan sedang tergelitik sekarang. Sasuke memundurkan wajahnya sedikit, hanya untuk menyimak ekspresi yang sedang dipasang perempuan itu saat ini.

Bunyi tawa yang didengarnya, bagaikan suara gemericik air yang dituangkan ke dalam bejana kristal. Sasuke menatap lekat sepasang permata yang berkilauan bagaikan kolam berair biru di depannya, seolah tengah berenang dalam lautan mata biru sang penyihir. Rambut pirang sewarna jerami milik penyihir itu menjuntai membentuk tirai untuk menutupi wajah mereka dari salur-salur sinar loteng yang semakin terang.

Masih tersenyum, Ino berbisik, "Perasaanmu sudah membaik sekarang?"

"Hm," sahut Sasuke balik berbisik. "Tak pernah sebaik ini," akunya.

Ino terkekeh. Ia menekankan satu telapak tangannya ke pipi Sasuke, menyimak paras tampan si lelaki. Ia segera menyadari luka memar di wajah rupawan lelaki itu sudah semakin membaik hanya dalam semalam. Ternyata benar, vampir memang memiliki kemampuan penyembuhan diri dan regenerasi sel dengan laju cepat.

Ino berkedip ketika merasakan lengan sang vampir turun mengusap garis punggungnya pelan-pelan. Refleks, ia segera menurunkan tangannya yang lain untuk mencengkram kaos yang dikenakan lelaki itu.

Si perempuan berusaha keras untuk tidak mengerang saat merasakan sensasi menggelitik tersebut. Sasuke hendak mengecup kembali bibir Ino, saat perempuan itu tiba-tiba saja menarik ujung kaosnya ke atas dan bergumam, "Sasuke... buka bajumu."

Sontak lelaki itu berhenti bergerak, dan langsung menatap Ino dengan mata melebar keheranan.

Melihat ekspresi tersebut, Ino kembali tertawa. "Kau bau tanah," gumamnya lagi.

Alis si lelaki kini menekuk.

Merasakan tangkupan tangan Sasuke di punggung dan kepalanya melemah, Ino segera mengangkat badannya seraya berkata, "Bajumu kotor." Lalu dengan sengaja ia mengendus udara di sekitar mereka. "Kau juga bau binatang hutan."

Kini perempuan itu sudah berhasil mendudukan diri, meninggalkan tubuh Sasuke yang masih terbaring diam. Tersenyum kecut, Ino berucap dengan nada memberi titah. "Buka dan ganti dengan pakaian lain."

Sang vampir memang tidak sempat berganti baju setelah perkelahian yang dilakukannya kemarin. Ino tidak suka lelaki itu berpenampilan kumal karena bajunya penuh noda kotor seakan telah berguling-guling di tanah hutan.

Bermuka masam dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba itu, Sasuke membiarkan tangan Ino meloloskan kaos yang dipakainya melewati kepala. Ia mulai menarik badannya untuk ikut duduk.

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Ino segera bangkit dan menyambar gaun ganti pinjaman dari Hinata dan kaos Naruto yang terlipat di samping _futon._ Cepat-cepat ia beranjak berdiri dan melangkah ke sudut lain ruangan. Ia tahu pandangan Sasuke masih mengikutinya.

Merasa jarak mereka telah cukup aman, Ino berbalik dan melempar kaos ganti pada Sasuke. "Cepat benahi dirimu, kita harus segera turun. Hari sudah semakin siang."

Perempuan itu kembali berbalik dan siap membenahi dirinya sendiri. Ino masih mengenakan gaunnya yang kemarin karena Sasuke bahkan tidak memberikan waktu padanya untuk berganti baju, dan sekarang bajunya sudah ketularan kotor. Jemari kedua tangan perempuan itu dengan cekatan membuka setiap jalinan simpul tali yang menghubungkan kain rompi di dadanya.

Ino berhenti sejenak ketika hendak menurunkan gaun tersebut melewati pundaknya. Setelah lama tinggal besama dalam satu kamar, tentu saja ia sudah terbiasa berganti baju di depan Sasuke. Hanya saja kali ini... tatapan tajam Sasuke terasa menelanjanginya, padahal Ino selalu menyisakan pakaian dalamnya saat terpaksa harus berganti pakaian di depan Sasuke karena absennya kamar mandi, seperti ini.

Tapi kini dirinya seolah tak berkutik.

Entah mengapa sekarang, ia tidak bisa setenang, seenteng dan setidak-peduli biasanya saat mengetahui punggungnya sedang dipandang tajam. Maka tanpa membalikkan badan, Ino hanya menolehkan batang hidungnya. Safir birunya menggugah tatapan obsidian Sasuke dari tubuhnya.

Dengan alis terangkat, Ino memasang raut memaksa. "Tunggu apalagi? Cepat ganti pakaian."

Gertakan tersebut membuat Sasuke membuang muka dan menggeretakkan lehernya dengan malas, lalu mulai memberi perhatian pada kaos dalam pangkuannya. Ia sudah terbiasa diperlakukan semena-mena oleh si perempuan.

Mendapati itu, Ino buru-buru mengganti pakaiannya sendiri, selagi dirinya sedang luput dari pandangan si lelaki. Lalu ia merapikan cepat rambutnya dengan sisiran jari-jemari, sekadarnya.

Setelah selesai, Ino segera melangkah menuju lubang di permukaan loteng, jalan menunggu tangga.

"Aku tunggu kau di bawah," ujarnya, tanpa menoleh lagi.

Diam-diam Ino menata napas dan berusaha menghilangkan rona di pipinya yang masih terasa panas. Ia masih belum terbiasa dicium atau diperlakukan lembut seperti itu... sepagi ini... apalagi oleh seseorang seperti Sasuke yang sudah sangat dikenalnya sebagai pribadi yang dingin.

Meski jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Ino suka dimanjakan seperti demikian.

.

.

Bunyi tangga kayu yang berkeriat-keriut mengabarkan kedatangan Ino, membuat Hinata dan Naruto menoleh ke arahnya.

Tatapan kedua remaja itu menyertai setiap langkahnya. Namun, Ino segera menyadari ada keterkejutan dalam raut wajah mereka. Mengerutkan dahi, Ino menengok ke belakang ketika menyadari beban tangga yang sedang dipijaknya bertambah berat.

Rupanya Sasuke tangah mengikuti Ino turun lewat tangga, tidak melewati jendela seperti biasanya. Si lelaki sedang berjarak beberapa anak tangga di atasnya. Perempuan itu menepuk jidat secara mental, tapi tetap menjaga ekspresinya sedatar mungkin. Pasti saat ini, Naruto dan Hinata sudah bisa tahu, atau setidaknya berasumsi, dimana Sasuke berada semalaman. Bahkan, malam-malam sebelumnya. Tapi untungnya, tak ada yang berkomentar. Dan Ino merasa tak perlu memberi penjelasan apa pun.

Ia menghampiri muda-mudi itu dengan sikap senatural biasanya.

Mereka melewati pagi seperti biasa, seolah tak ada yang ingin mengungkit kejadian perkelahian kemarin, mencoba mengabaikan pembicaraan mengenai insiden tersebut. Syukurlah, sebab Ino sama sekali tak ada minat untuk membicarakan itu, meski ia setengah mati ingin tahu alasan sebenarnya dibalik perkelahian si pemuda Yamanaka dengan sang vampir.

Ino memperhatikan wajah sang kerabat yang kini lukanya telah dibalut perban di berbagai sudut. Ia kembali merasa agak bersalah, terutama ketika tahu luka Sasuke bahkan sudah nyaris sembuh sepenuhnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke tak bertegur sapa, tentu saja. Memangnya Ino mengharap apa? Mereka berbaikan dengan berjabat tangan atau saling berpelukan hangat, begitu? Mimpi.

Hari ketiga tinggal di tempat sederhana namun nyaman tersebut, Hinata bertanya pada Ino apa dia ingin mengunjungi kota terdekat untuk menghabiskan hari sekaligus menemani si gadis belanja bahan dapur yang stoknya semakin menipis. Seminggu sekali Hinata memang selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menyuplai ulang persedian rempahnya dari pasar kota.

Ino menimbang sejenak. Saat perjalanannya menuju kemari beberapa hari silam, selintas Ino memang pernah melewati kota kecil yang dimaksud, namun ia tidak pernah benar-benar mengunjunginya.

Purnama masih dua hari lagi, barangkali sedikit kunjungan ke kota tak akan mengganggu rencana mereka. Apalagi Ino yakin, meski mungkin ada segelintir pemburu, namun jumlahnya tak akan banyak sampai perlu ia urusi. Disamping jalan-jalan, Ino juga bisa membantu Hinata.

Naruto menawarkan diri untuk menemani mereka dengan sukarela. Namun Hinata mencegah, berdalih si pemuda masih harus beristirahat untuk menyembuhkan diri. Menyadari pemuda Yamanaka itu akan mudah menolak, Hinata kembali menahan dengan alasan masih banyak hal yang harus dilakukan Naruto di pondok mumpung pemuda itu sedang cuti kerja. Tiba-tiba Hinata memberi banyak pekerjaan rumah, seperti memintanya untuk mengganti atap rumbia yang sudah lapuk. Padahal sama sekali tak ada masalah dengan atap gudang rumah mereka itu.

Namun dengan amat enggan dan terpaksa, Naruto mengiyakan saja.

Ino memandang Hinata dengan tatapan aneh sekaligus heran sesaat setelah mereka bertolak menuju jalan setapak yang mengarah ke kota. Ia hampir terpana dengan ketegasan dalam suara gadis itu, ketika Hinata mengungkapkan alasan ia meninggalkan Naruto dan meminta Ino untuk tidak mengajak Sasuke juga. Sang penyihir memang sempat curiga si gadis tengah merencanakan sesuatu, namun keteguhan sekaligus keresahan dalam perkataannya membuat Ino kagum.

"Naruto- _kun_ tidak pernah bertingkah seceroboh itu." Hinata mulai menjelaskan. "Dia tidak akan bertindak tanpa alasan yang kuat, terutama pada seseorang yang baru ditemuinya. Terlebih, raut bersalah yang ditunjukkannya menyatakan... bahwa paling tidak, dia merasa menyesal."

Ino mendengarkan dengan sabar.

"Jika hal yang membuatnya berkelahi dengan Sasuke- _san_ merupakan kesalah-pahaman, maka dia harus segera meluruskan." Jeda sejenak saat Hinata menatap yakin safir biru Ino yang kentara penasaran. "Namun bila itu memang merupakan masalah yang entah bagaimana bisa terjadi di antara mereka, maka dia harus menyelesaikan."

"Apa kau yakin bisa semudah itu? Bagaimana jika mereka kembali bertikai dan semuanya malah semakin memburuk?" Ino bertanya penuh selidik.

"Aku yakin Naruto- _kun_ paham dengan maksudku. Aku memberinya waktu untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sasuke- _san._ Meski dia masih belum mau terbuka padaku tentang alasannya berkelahi, namun tetap saja, kalian adalah tamu kami. Tidak sepantasnya dia melalukan itu," tutur Hinata. "Maaf."

Rupanya diam-diam Hinata bisa merasa marah juga, karena diabaikan si pemuda.

Ino hampir menganga mendengarnya. Ia nyaris lupa bahwa gadis disampingnya ini pernah menjadi seorang nona muda. Sikap tegasnya yang menunjukkan kuasa, terlebih, kepercayaannya terhadap Naruto yang pernah menjadi pengawal pribadinya, memperkuat identitas si gadis yang sebenarnya.

Ino cepat-cepat bergeleng. "Tidak, sungguh. Aku yakin Sasuke yang telah bertindak kurang ajar."

Hinata tersenyum lembut, membuat si perempuan kembali merasa tenang. Seolah, gadis itu pun paham dengan kemungkinan tersebut jika mengingat sikap sang vampir.

Ino berkedip ketika Hinata kembali bicara. "Lagipula, aku yakin Naruto- _kun_ tidak akan memulai untuk menyelesaikan apa pun jika kita masih berada di sana, kan?"

Benar. Para lelaki biasanya penuh gengsi.

Ino tertawa, masih takjub dengan kedewasaan pikiran gadis itu. "Kau benar. Biarkan saja mereka menyelesaikannya dengan cara lelaki. Kita tak usah ambil pusing."

.

.

Kecanggungan meliputi setiap jengkal gerakan yang dilakukan Naruto. Ia tidak menyangka vampir yang kini menjadi tamu di rumahnya itu tidak menghilang lagi seperti biasanya.

Terlebih, meski tetap diam seribu bahasa dan masih tampak acuh, namun entah mengapa lelaki itu kini sedang bergabung bersamanya untuk mengangkut setumpuk daun rumbia yang barusan telah mereka kumpulkan dari hutan rawa di bawah bukit.

Barangkali, lelaki itu pun telah mendapat beberapa omelan dari kerabat rekan seperjalanannya. Atau mungkin, perkelahian kemarin membuat kepalanya terbentur cukup keras sampai akhirnya kini sang vampir telah sadar dirinya sedang menumpang. Oh, entahlah. Naruto tak mau ambil pusing.

Yang terpenting ia tidak boleh membuat masalah lagi, atau Hinata akan semakin mendiamkannya. Lebih baik harga dirinya yang ditekan, daripada gadis itu kesal padanya. Rasanya menyiksa.

Keduanya terus bekerja dalam diam. Selama menunggu daun rumbia kering dijemur, mereka mengerjakan hal lain. Seperti memotong setumpuk balok kayu untuk persediaan kayu bakar, bahkan memanen beberapa sayuran yang tengah matang dan buah yang sudah ranum. Naruto sempat terkesima dengan kecepatan pergerakan Sasuke dalam bekerja. Tanpa bertanya dan hanya melihat contoh yang dilakukan si pemuda dalam sekilas, lelaki itu bisa melakukan hal yang sama, kendati Naruto yakin hal seperti ini baru pertama kali dilakukannya.

Mau tidak mau, sang pemuda Yamanaka tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia terkesan.

Hari semakin siang, Naruto menjadi agak gelisah, mempertanyakan kenapa Hinata belum pulang juga dari pasar. Ia tak mencemaskan keselamatan gadis itu karena yakin Ino dapat melindunginya dengan baik dari beberapa gangguan kecil pasar kota, memang, hanya saja si pemuda sudah nyaris tidak tahan ditinggal berdua saja dengan Sasuke.

Dari tadi mereka terus bertingkah seperti dua orang asing yang terjebak di dalam lift macet tanpa bisa keluar. Saling bernapas dan berinteraksi sekadarnya antara satu sama lain, namun juga saling mengabaikan. Lama-lama Naruto bisa mati gaya.

Akhirnya saat sore menjelang, ketika keduanya sedang sibuk dengan panggangan ikan bakar mereka untuk pengganjal perut, Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Kudengar, bangsa Uchiha nyaris hilang."

Sasuke melirik pemuda itu dengan sudut matanya. Ia menyelidik apa yang hendak diungkit si pemuda kali ini.

Naruto mulai menolehkan batang hidungnya. "Kenapa kau tidak melanggarnya saja? Peraturan kuno itu."

Tetap bergeming, diam-diam Sasuke mendesah pelan. Rupanya si pemuda Yamanaka belum jera juga dan masih saja membahas mengenai hal ini.

Pemuda itu menarik napas singkat. "Jika kau adalah Uchiha terakhir, maka tak ada yang bisa membatasimu lagi, kan? Bahkan peraturan itu sekali pun. Lagipula di zaman ini, peraturan tersebut harusnya sudah kadaluarsa."

Tentu saja pikiran Naruto masih dirungsingkan dengan masalah sebelumnya, tentang hubungan sang vampir dengan kerabatnya. Meski tadi pagi, Naruto telah menyaksikan sendiri sedikit kejelasan mengenai hubungan mereka, paling tidak membuatnya bisa berasumsi, bahwa mereka memang benar-benar... menjalin hubungan.

Ia tahu resiko membuka pembicaraan langsung pada poinnya seperti ini, tapi pemuda itu bisa apa? Ia yakin sang vampir bukan tipe orang yang menyenangi basa-basi busuk. Meski ia tidak berharap akan ditimpali... setidaknya ia telah mencoba ramah. Hinata akan bangga padanya.

Tak disangka Naruto, Sasuke mengembuskan napas panjang, dan menyahut. "Tidak sesederhana itu."

Kini Naruto sepenuhnya mengabaikan ikan dalam panggangannya, dan memberi perhatian pada Sasuke. "Apa maksudnya?"

Kali ini ia benar-benar berharap pertanyaannya akan dijawab.

"Hukum bangsa Uchiha tidak dibuat untuk bisa diabaikan semudah itu. Kami terikat, oleh alasan tertentu yang pasti mengandung suatu resiko bila dilanggar."

Angin semilir bertiup lamban, membawa aroma ikan bakar yang semakin matang.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya lumayan kesal. "Apa itu, resiko semacam apa?" Dari cara sang vampir menyampaikannya, terdengar cukup berbahaya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Sasuke mengaku. Ia tidak terlahir di zaman saat pertama hukum itu tercipta, dan pembicaraan seputar itu merupakan hal yang tabu bagi klannya. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah patuh padanya.

Kening Naruto berkerut. "Peraturan kuno itu hanya dibuat untuk membentengi kaummu dari kaumku, juga dari bangsa manusia. Peraturan yang memisahkan klan Uchiha dari dunia luar, bukannya itu hanya dibuat demi menjaga keutuhan bangsa kalian semata?"

Pelipis Sasuke berkedut, tanda ia tidak menyenangi apa yang dinyatakan Naruto barusan.

"Bisa jadi benar," ujar Sasuke.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Seperti yang kubilang, jika bangsamu lenyap, sudah tidak ada lagi yang membatasi mau pun mengawasi pergerakanmu!" ungkap Naruto.

"Kubilang aku tidak tahu resikonya," ulang Sasuke. "Lihat apa yang terjadi pada bangsamu setelah kalian melanggar sumpah itu." Sasuke membalikkan.

Naruto mengernyit, disaat sang vampir melanjutkan, "Bangsa kalian yang melanggar duluan. Melalui perkawinan dengan manusia, darah murni Yamanaka semakin berkurang. Bangsa kalian melemah, terpecah dan berakhir menyedihkan seperti sekarang."

Naruto berdecak mendengarnya, tapi tidak membantah. Ia juga tidak mempunyai hak untuk marah, memang, karena apa yang disampaikan Sasuke adalah kenyataan. "Tapi Uchiha sudah musnah, itu tak akan lagi memberikan pengaruh atas keberlangsungan seluruh kaummu! Lalu apa buruknya untukmu?"

Kini Sasuke terdiam sejenak. _Onyx_ nya yang terfokus pada perapian memantulkan nyala merah api. Suaranya melemah menjadi sebuah gumaman. "Ini bukan hanya tentangku," Ia menoleh dan balik menatap kobalt biru yang sedang memancang tajam oniksnya. "Tapi... apa ada buruknya, untuknya?"

Naruto mengerjap.

"Seumur hidup, aku tidak pernah mendengar adanya pencampuran antara Uchiha dan Yamanaka. Kau bisa sedikit membayangkan apa yang bisa terjadi?"

Naruto terkesiap dan balik bertanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Pergeseran bakat di antara Yamanaka sebagai contohnya, dengan menikahi bangsa lain, bakat murni kalian terusik." ujar Sasuke. "Struktur jalur energi kita berbeda. Baik Uchiha, Yamanaka mau pun manusia, kita semua tercipta berbeda."

Kali ini Naruto mematung. Pemahaman menimpanya. Meski hanya secuil, ia memiliki beberapa intel kisah mengenai nasib manusia yang -katanya pernah- dicampuri vampir. Tidak seperti yang diceritakan dalam dongeng percintaan kuno yang menyatakan seorang manusia akan berubah menjadi vampir bila digigit, itu sebuah kebohongan fatal. Manusia yang dicampuri oleh Uchiha, energinya akan terserap pelan-pelan dan berakhir pada kematian. Itu hal yang lumrah jika mengingat bangsa Uchiha adalah makhluk penyerap energi kehidupan untuk mempertahankan eksistensinya.

Konon itu adalah awal klan Uchiha sengaja bersikap keras pada bangsanya, mempertahankan kemurnian mereka, terutama untuk menjaga reputasi dan harga diri mereka sebagai bangsa terkuat yang menolak memanfaatkan makhluk lain sekedar untuk bertahan hidup, seperti parasit yang hina.

Jadi kabar itu benar adanya dan bukan sekedar bualan semata?

Menelan ludah, emosi perlahan membakar Naruto. Ia mengepalkan tangan. "Lantas, kau tetap menginginkan _Nee-san_ meski mengetahui semua itu?!" Tanya Naruto geram, bola birunya menatap marah dan tidak percaya.

"Kubilang aku tidak tahu." Sasuke mengulang untuk ketiga kalinya. Berbeda dari si pemuda, lelaki itu tampak lebih bisa mengontrol emosi. "Tak ada yang tahu. Peraturan itu telah ada jauh sebelum aku hadir ke dunia."

Naruto hanya berteriak sebagai pelampiasan amarah. Tangannya melempar keras sepotong kayu pada perapian. Itu benar, tak ada yang tahu kebenarannya. Ia menutup mata. Seketika itu bayangan sosok Hinata muncul di benaknya. Si pemuda mengerang frustasi, membuka mata sambil mengacak surai pirangnya. Tidak seperti dirinya yang sudah paham sekali tentang resiko yang akan menimpa _mereka_ , dirinya dan Hinata, bila ia menyerah pada hasrat dan kehendaknya, pasangan vampir dan penyihir itu berbeda.

Tidak ada yang tahu nasib mereka kedepannya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto pasrah. "Memaksakan semuanya dan mencoba-coba?"

"Aku akan mencari cara," timpal Sasuke segera. Naruto kembali menoleh kaget padanya. "Pasti ada suatu jalan, dan aku akan menemukannya."

Terperangah, Naruto tidak bisa menyamarkan kekaguman yang ia rasakan atas ketegasan dan keteguhan dalam suara Sasuke.

"Aku tak akan menyakitinya," janji Sasuke. Ia beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari perapian sederhana yang mereka buat untuk memanggang ikan.

Menyisakan Naruto termenung sendirian dengan raut yang tak terbaca, entah sedang memikirkan apa.

.

.

Ino mencabuti beberapa rumput alang-alang yang menurut Hinata merupakan tanaman obat. Satu tangannya menenteng kantong belanjaan dari pasar.

Mentari kian turun di ufuk barat. Sinar jingga mulai memenuhi cakrawala yang semula membentangkan warna sore kelabu.

Kedua perempuan itu sedang mampir ke lembah sebuah bukit yang subur ditanami berbagai tumbuhan liar. Alam di sana masih sangat asri tak terjamah. Dalam hati, Ino bersyukur ia pernah mampir ke tempat ini.

Perempuan cantik itu sedikit terkejut, sedari tadi Hinata terus saja mengulur waktu kepulangan mereka. Meski tadi sempat teguh meninggalkan Naruto untuk berbaikan dengan Sasuke, namun kentara sekali Hinata sedang cemas dengan hasil akhirnya. Terlebih, mereka tidak tahu pasti kapan dua lelaki itu akan berbaikan, atau memang benar-benar bisa berbaikan... bisa saja tidak, kan?

Tapi Ino malah tertawa geli dalam hati.

Ia yakin sesuatu yang sangat buruk tidak sedang terjadi kok. Jika para lelaki itu sedang mencoba serius saling membunuh, minimal akan muncul beberapa ledakan di wilayah desa, dan nyatanya... sampai sekarang tidak terjadi tanda-tanda demikian yang mengisyaratkan terjadinya perkelahian.

Ino geli lantaran sikap Hinata yang bisa merasa khawatir sekaligus yakin secara bersamaan. Gadis itu benar-benar... sesuatu.

Bernaung di bawah sebuah pohon akasia, kedua perempuan itu tengah menikmati pemandangan sore yang hangat. Sambil berdiri bersandar pada sebuah batu besar, kini mereka sedang melakukan pembicaraan santai seputar perjalanan Ino dengan Sasuke, karena jelas Hinata merasa penasaran. Saat Ino mengeluhkan beberapa hal mengenai sang vampir, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu mengatakan hal yang berhasil membuat Ino tercengang.

Hinata tertawa kecil sehabis mendengar sang penyihir menyuarakan kejengkelannya. "Tapi itu tidak membuat Ino- _san_ berhenti mencintai Sasuke- _san_ , kan?" ceplos si gadis dengan polosnya.

Seketika itu, Ino berhenti bergerak. Kantong belanjaan di tangannya jatuh dari genggaman, menimpa sebelah kakinya, membuat Ino sontak memekik. Dan sialnya, ia terpeleset jatuh ke tanah empuk lembah bukit itu.

Meski begitu, Ino hanya diam bergeming dengan muka merah. "C-cinta?" gumam Ino dengan terbata.

Melihat itu, Hinata terkesiap. Ia langsung berhenti tertawa, dan ikut berjongkok. Jelas sekali ia kaget sekaligus merasa bersalah. Sebab gadis itu segera tahu bahwa ucapannya barusan _lah_ yang menjadi penyebab perempuan tangguh tersebut kehilangan fokus dan pijakannya.

Buru-buru Hinata meminta maaf. Saking asyiknya tenggelam dalam pembicaraan mereka, ia sampai keceplosan mengatakan hal yang bersifat pribadi.

"Ma-maaf, aku sungguh tidak bermaksud—" Hinata mengerjap ngeri. "Aku pikir kalian sepasang kekasih—" ujar gadis itu terpotong-potong. Ia menggigit bibir dalam panik. "Apa aku salah...?"

Si perempuan tidak membantah apa pun. Ia bahkan sudah tidak tahu lagi apa nama hubungannya dengan sang vampir sekarang.

"Kau sampai menduga begitu..." Ino menyembunyikan wajah ke dalam telapak tangan. "A-apa terlihat jelas dari wajahku?" tanyanya, gugup.

"Eh?" Hinata mengerjap, dikiranya Ino akan marah atas ketidaksopanannya. Tetapi yang didapatkannya kini... perempuan itu tengah menangkup masing-masing pipinya yang sedang memerah dengan menggemaskan. Seolah tengah menahan malu.

"Ti-tidak... itu hanya asumsiku," ujar Hinata buru-buru, entah mengapa wajahnya jadi ketularan merah. Ia sadar tidak pernah membicarakan topik seputar ini dengan siapa pun sebelumnya, dan ia sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana kata cinta bisa meluncur keluar dari mulutnya.

Nampaknya, kedewasaan mulai menggerogoti otak polosnya?

Sekilas, Ino tampak lega. Namun ia kembali menunjukkan kecemasan. "Lalu bagaimana kau..."

Hinata ikut merangkum pipi tembamnya sendiri. "Itu.. umm,"

Ino memandangnya, menunggu harap-harap cemas.

"Dari interaksi kalian... cara kalian bersikap pada satu sama lain... cara Ino- _san_ bersemu... cara Sasuke- _san_ memandang Ino- _san_... semuanya. Seolah, kau adalah pusat dunianya." Hinata menggigit bibir, takut salah bicara.

Tapi Ino hanya melongo. "Ha?" Kemudian ia tergelak mendengar perumpamaan itu. "Pusat dunia? Hahaha apa-apaan itu!" Ino belum berhenti terpingkal. Berusaha mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa ternyata Hinata menyadari dirinya selalu bersemu ketika berhadapan dengan lelaki itu.

Sementara Hinata, jadi malu sendiri.

Sejenak kemudian, Ino membenahi duduknya. Sekarang ia sudah terduduk nyaman dengan kaki selonjoran ke depan, menikmati rasa geli saat ujung-ujung dedaunan rumput menusuk lembut kulit kakinya. Hinata mengikuti duduk di sampingnya. Nampaknya, mereka belum berniat untuk cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah.

Ino terus menempatkan pandangannya lama-lama pada bunga-bunga ilalang yang tangkainya sedang bergoyang disapu semilir. Rumput-rumput liar itu menari-nari diterpa angin.

Lalu sang penyihir menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Sambil menatap semesta jingga yang tampak berkilauan, Ino tersenyum getir. Ia merenungkan ucapan Hinata. Cinta..., huh?

Itu adalah kata yang sangat asing di telinganya. Selama ini, Ino tidak pernah memikirkan mengenai keberadaan emosi itu. Rasa yang katanya dapat menjalin dua insan... menyatukan mereka.

Memangnya, bagaimana bisa Ino akrab dengan kata semacam itu? Memikirkannya saja tidak pernah, apalagi membicarakannya.

Selama ini, Ino hidup sendiri dengan berada ditengah-tengah makhluk yang dibencinya, berbaur dengan kaum manusia. Ia yakin, dan berjanji, tak akan pernah terpikat oleh salah satu dari mereka. Apalagi setelah menyaksikan berbagai drama percintaan para manusia, yang pelik, klise, rumit dan tak jarang penuh bualan busuk. Di antara manusia sendiri, kata cinta dalam arti sebenarnya, adalah suatu hal yang tabu dan semu kebenarannya.

Ino tidak percaya.

Bahkan saat itu, ia belum pernah bertemu dengan kaumnya. Satu-satunya makhluk yang ia yakini pantas bersanding dengan dirinya. Maka dari itu, untuk jatuh cinta pada seorang vampir, rasanya... mustahil. Sedikit pun tidak pernah terbersit dalam benak Ino, ia akan bertemu dengan salah seorang dari klan Uchiha, lalu jatuh hati padanya, apalagi menjalin suatu ikatan dengannya. Ikatan di luar kontrak mereka.

Itu yang dipikirkan Ino sebelum ini. Tapi nyatanya sekarang...

Ia malah direpotkan oleh emosi ini. _Perasaan asing yang membuatnya sangat kewalahan_.

Perempuan itu menekuk lutut dan memeluk kakinya. Ia mengistirahatkan dahinya di atas sana. Rambut pirangnya berkilauan saat diterpa sinar mentari senja.

Sementara Hinata masih terdiam, seolah memberi waktu pada Ino untuk menyamankan pikiran. Ia pun tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Ametis pucatnya diarahkan pada gumpalan bunga putih ilalang yang sedang bertebaran mengambang di udara karena diterbangkan angin.

"Apa kau juga, merasakan hal seperti ini?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba, memiringkan sebelah wajahnya yang masih bersandar pada puncak lutut.

Hinata menoleh untuk memandang perempuan itu.

"Rasa ini. Kegundahan yang menyenangkan." Ino melanjutkan. "Bisa membuat gugup, senang, bingung, kesalah-tingkahan yang serba salah. Kompleks sekali. Apa kau juga merasakannya?"

"Eh?" Hinata berkedip. "Maksudmu?"

Ino mulai mengangkat kepala dan menegakkan kembali wajahnya. Ia memang perlu bertanya pada seseorang, tentang apa yang salah pada dirinya akhir-akhir ini. "Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama, saat bersama Naruto?"

Hinata tersentak. Detik itu juga wajah si gadis merona sangat merah. "A-apa yang kau—"

Ino terkekeh. Ia mengibaskan tangan. "Jangan mengelak, kau pikir aku tidak menyadarinya, antara dirimu dan pemuda itu?"

Hinata semakin bergerak tidak nyaman dalam duduknya, seolah sedang salah tingkah.

"Aku sempat penasaran dengan hubungan kalian. Sudah tinggal bersama cukup lama. Tentu lebih dari sekedar hubungan nona dan pengawalnya, kan?"

Kali ini kepala Hinata yang mulai roboh tertunduk bertumpu pada lututnya. "Tidak," jawab gadis itu disertai embusan napas panjang. "Tidak ada yang seperti itu dalam hubungan kami."

Ino menaikkan alis dalam bingung. "Kenapa? Kau menyukainya, kan? dan aku yakin Naruto merasakan hal yang sama padamu."

Hinata meringis. Sebelum menelan ludah, ia bergeleng.

Ino semakin mengerutkan dahi, yakin ada sesuatu yang salah disini. Jelas-jelas ia tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis itu. Sosok Naruto selalu tampak sangat jelas, dan yang paling jelas, dalam memori Hinata. Lalu Ino kembali mengingat hal yang tempo hari diucapkan gadis itu.

Hinata pernah berkata... _Saat pertama bertemu dengannya, tatapan Naruto begitu tajam dan dingin_.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ino segera.

"Naruto- _kun_... membenciku," gumam Hinata sangat pelan. "Dari sejak pertama kami berjumpa, aku adalah seluruh alasan... yang membuatnya membenci manusia." Ia menghela napas lagi. "Tidak mungkin ada sesuatu di antara kami."

Ino mengerjap dalam kaget. Ia tidak pernah mendengar, mau pun menduga ini sebelumnya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Hinata menegakkan bahu dan kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Rambut sewarna _indigo_ gelapnya berayun lembut seraya ia bergerak. Gadis itu menaikkan satu tangannya sejajar mata, dan menekankan jarinya di sana. "Beberapa tahun lalu, penglihatan ini yang telah merenggut kehidupannya, membuat Naruto- _kun_ kehilangan keluarga dan masa depannya."

Terkesiap, Ino melebarkan mata.

Hinata tersenyum miris. "Itu alasan mengapa seorang Yamanaka sepertinya bisa menyusup ke dalam organisasi yang dapat membahayakan dirinya, bahkan terpaksa berkerja sebagai pengawal pribadi di keluargaku. Sebab dari awal, Naruto- _kun_ memang datang untuk mencariku."

Ino menelan ludah, tidak ingin melakukan apa pun selain diam mendengarkan. Ia memang sempat bertanya-tanya, bukannya menjauh dari masalah, bagaimana bisa Naruto memilih jalan berbahaya seperti ini?

Setelah beberapa saat terperangah, Ino bisa kembali bersuara. "Lalu... kenapa dia membawamu lari?" Sesaat selanjutnya, perempuan itu mengerjap tidak percaya. "Jangan bilang, untuk balas dendam?"

Hinata yang masih berwajah sendu, mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Awalnya aku berpikir begitu." Pundaknya kembali merosot. "Tapi nyatanya... aku sama sekali tidak pernah disakiti. Dia malah merawatku, menjagaku, membawaku jauh dari jangkauan organisasi. Selama beberapa tahun ini aku memikirkan dan menerka sendiri alasannya, karena aku tak sanggup bertanya langsung padanya. Aku takut... itu hanya akan mengungkit luka lama Naruto- _kun,_ dan mengingatkan kembali rasa bencinya padaku."

Hinata bergidik ngeri.

Ino menatap gadis itu dengan raut prihatin. Masalah rumit apalagi yang sedang membebaninya?

Merengut sebentar, Ino mulai mengulurkan tangan untuk menggapai pundak Hinata. Gadis itu kembali membawa tatapannya pada safir biru Ino. Si perempuan tersenyum, mungkin untuk menenangkan. Entah mengapa ia tak bisa menerima pendapat bahwa saat ini Naruto masih membenci Hinata. Lihat saja gelagat protektif yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana jika... dia sudah tidak membencimu, dan kini dia memang tulus menjagamu?"

Hinata berkedip. Mulutnya sempat terbuka, seolah ingin menyangkal, namun gadis itu kembali menutupnya karena tidak tahu harus merespon apa.

"Jika bukan karena itu, lalu apa? Kenapa Naruto rela melakukan semua ini hanya untuk membawamu pergi jauh dari jangkauan ayahmu?" cecar Ino dengan pertanyaan. "Barangkali, setelah dia tahu bahwa kau melakukan penglihatan diluar kehendakmu, dia pun sadar telah membenci orang yang salah. Bagaimana jika begitu?"

"Aku tidak berani berharap apa pun." Hinata kembali merengut. "Tapi jika aku boleh menduga... mungkin dia hanya sedang mengasihaniku."

Meresponnya, kali ini Ino hanya tertawa kecil, membuat Hinata mendongak lagi.

"Mengasihani? Oh ayolah, jangan bercanda," tepis Ino. "Sedikit pun, aku tidak melihat tatapan iba, bahkan benci, yang diberikan Naruto untukmu."

Mendengarnya, Hinata tersenyum kelam. Lalu ia memindahkan tatapannya pada segumpal awan putih yang masih tersisa mengambang di lautan langit oranye. "Kalau begitu, barangkali ini hanya merupakan sebuah tanggung jawab baginya, untuk menjagaku."

Angin semilir menerbangkan rambut pirang panjang Ino. Mendengar si gadis berusaha terus menyangkal, perempuan itu mendesah pelan. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa mempercayai bahwa Naruto tulus menjagamu?"

Hinata tampak ragu sejenak, lalu ia berbisik. "Sebab menghilangkan rasa benci... tidak semudah itu, kan? Untuk bisa membalikkan hati, tidaklah gampang. Aku adalah seorang manusia, Ino- _san._ Bukankah kau juga membenciku?"

Sang penyihir tersentak untuk sejenak. Jadi itu permasalahannya...

Memandang lekat Hinata, Ino berucap serius. "Kurasa, kau adalah manusia pertama, yang sebisa mungkin tidak ingin kubenci, Hinata."

Perempuan itu tidak sedang bercanda, atau pun berbohong hanya untuk menghibur si gadis. Ia serius. Meski hanya dalam waktu singkat ia mengenal gadis itu, Ino sudah bisa merasakan hatinya dipenuhi oleh perasaan sayang. Bagaimana bisa ia membenci gadis selembut Hinata? Di saat gadis itu sendiri, telah lebih dulu menerima keadaannya. Sekarang ia baru paham pada ucapan Minato dulu.

 _Menjalin hubungan dengan manusia, bisa juga menjadi sangat menyenangkan._

"Dan aku percaya, Naruto pun merasa demikian," tambah Ino.

Air mata mulai mengalir dari manik violet pucat milik Hinata. Ia sungguh terharu mendengarnya. Gadis itu tersenyum. "Terima kasih.. _._ "

Ino balik tersenyum. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Jika terus melihat gadis itu menangis, Ino bisa ikut mengurai air mata. Entah mengapa belakangan ini ia jadi lebih sensitif, dan emosional.

Hinata masih mencoba menghapusi air mata dengan lengannya saat Ino kembali berujar.

"Jadi, kau sudah bisa jujur pada perasaanmu sekarang? juga tentang penilaianmu terhadap Naruto. Tak ada lagi yang membatasi kalian untuk bersatu."

Ah, sejak kapan Ino mulai berperan jadi mak comblang?

Tak disangka, tangis Hinata malah kembali merebak. Ino kaget dan segera memutar leher ketika mendengar suara isakan berasal dari arah gadis itu.

"Jika benar begitu, maka semuanya akan semakin sulit," ucap Hinata di tengah isaknya. Ia bergeleng. "Kami tidak bisa bersama, tidak boleh."

 _Aquamarine_ Ino membulat lebar. Ada apa lagi?

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino. "Asal kau tahu, Hinata, antara seorang Yamanaka dan manusia bisa terjadi pernikahan —"

Tetapi Hinata terus bergeleng.

"Bersama denganku, hanya akan terus mengikatnya pada kewajiban untuk melindungiku sebagai mantan nona yang perlu dijaganya. Namun aku bukan lagi seperti dulu, yang kini tanpa status dan berada dalam pengejaran. Aku tidak menginginkan itu, selalu merepotkan dan membahayakan Naruto- _kun_. Sampai kapan terus hidup bersembunyi begini...? aku selalu bertanya-tanya..." ungkap gadis itu. "Jika terus bersama denganku, dia tidak akan pernah bebas."

Ino tercengang mendengarnya.

Hinata memejamkan matanya erat. Ia bergumam lirih. "Kenapa hidup bisa jadi sangat kejam, namun juga begitu indah disaat bersamaan...?"

Membuka kembali manik violetnya, Hinata tiba-tiba berbalik, lalu meraih dan menggenggam tangan Ino. Membuat perempuan itu semakin terkesiap.

"Jika dia terus berada disisiku, hal berbahaya akan selalu membayangi Naruto- _kun_. Bagaimana pun, aku pernah menjadi _Oracle_ dalam dunia gelap. Semua orang jahat dan keji mengincarku," papar Hinata.

Ino menelan ludah.

"Maka dari itu, Ino- _san_..." Hinata sempat ragu sejenak. Tapi keteguhan kembali membayangi paras ayunya. "Ini pasti akan menyusahkanmu, namun bisakah kau membawa Naruto- _kun_ pergi bersamamu?

Ino mengerjap.

x x x

Bulan purnama bersinar. Hinata memenuhi janjinya.

Tidak terasa waktu yang ditentukan telah tiba. Ino melewati hari yang tersisa semudah biasanya. Sasuke dan Naruto terlihat berhenti saling mengabaikan. Walau tak banyak, setidaknya ada beberapa interaksi yang mereka lakukan. Meski tidak terlihat seakrab dirinya dan Hinata, namun Ino bersyukur tidak terjadi pertikaian lagi antara sang vampir dengan kerabatnya itu.

Malam ini sunyi.

Ino menatap bulan yang sedang bersinar penuh dari balik jendela. Hinata bilang, purnama selalu menyediakan energi yang dibutuhkan olehnya dalam memanggil kemampuan _indigo_ nya. Entah mengapa, dan bagaimana caranya. Seolah, sepasang 'mata putih' itu bereaksi terhadap naungan sang bulan.

Ino mengalihkan pandang.

Ruang tengah pondok sengaja dibuat temaram, dengan cahaya yang hanya bersumber dari beberapa buah lilin. Permukaan lantainya digambari sebuah lingkaran berisi simbol pentagram –lambang berbentuk bintang— berukuran besar.

Mendapati simbol itu, Ino merasa nostalgia. Ia sempat melihatnya saat melakukan ritual penyegelan di tempat Jiraiya, sang pertapa. Kali ini, saat kembali menemukan lambang tersebut, Ino jadi yakin bahwa bentuk itu memang merupakan sebuah simbol kuno yang seringkali dipakai dalam kegiatan ritual para _indigo_. Poligon bintang yang dibatasi sebuah lingkaran, melambangkan lima elemen kehidupan di alam semesta dan dalam diri manusia, yaitu spirit (roh/cahaya), air, api, tanah dan udara.

Ino membiarkan Naruto mengambil alih persiapan ritual, karena sebagai pengawal pribadi sang _Oracle,_ dia lah yang paling tahu mengenai kegiatan ini.

Ino bisa menyadari pemuda itu bergerak gugup, barangkali mencemaskan kondisi Hinata setelah berlangsungnya ritual ini. Kemudian si perempuan melirik Hinata yang tak disangka bisa terlihat tenang. Atau mungkin, itu hanya cara si gadis untuk meredam ketegangannya?

Hati Ino mencelus saat memandang gadis itu. Apakah ritual yang hendak mereka lakukan ini akan berjalan baik? Apa mereka memang benar-benar harus melakukan ini? Apa Hinata akan baik-baik saja nantinya?

Sang penyihir ikut merasa cemas, terutama setelah memikirkan keadaan Hinata yang bisa saja berubah buruk setelah memanggil kemampuan _byakugan_ nya. Ino bergidik, segera menepis berbagai pemikiran buruk.

Tengah malam ketika purnama tepat menggantung di pusat cakrawala, Hinata mulai memasuki ruang yang dibentuk lingkaran, dan duduk di dalamnya.

Selain Hinata, ketiga orang di sana sudah duduk melingkari gadis itu.

Gemerisik suara perkamen mencuri atensi Ino. Seperangkat alat tulis telah berada dalam pangkuan Naruto. Dalam hati perempuan itu bertanya-tanya, untuk apa fungsi peralatan tersebut. Namun ia berusaha untuk tidak membuyarkan fokus dan suasana yang sudah terbentuk.

Tetapi tanpa diminta, Naruto menjelaskan sendiri teknis ritual yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Biasanya, Hinata tidak akan dibiarkan bertatapan langsung dengan kliennya, demi menjaga kerahasiaan, antara dirinya dan sang klien dipisahkan oleh sekat, bahkan sebuah ruangan. Namun kalian adalah pengecualian," mulai si pemuda. "Sesaat setelah Hinata mengaktifkan _byakugan_ nya, tolong jangan ada yang mengeluarkan suara, karena aku akan membisikkan penglihatan apa yang akan dibaca olehnya, atau itu bisa membuyarkan konsentrasinya."

Ino menggangguk. Meski diam saja, Sasuke pun tampak setuju.

Naruto mengangkat berlembar perkamen dalam genggamannya. "Setelah mendapat penglihatan, Hinata akan merapalkannya, dan aku bertugas untuk menulisnya di sini. Apa yang diucapkannya nanti bisa terdengar sederhana, bisa pula sedikit aneh, tidak bisa dicerna atau dipahami secara langsung, karena itu lebih merupakan syair yang mengandung makna tersirat di setiap penggalannya. Maka, aku perlu menuliskannya untuk bisa diterjemahkan nanti."

Ino mengangguk lagi. Dan meski Sasuke masih tampak diam saja, ia yakin lelaki itu juga paham apa yang harus dilakukannya selama ritual, karena semua ini menyangkut dirinya.

Dengan wajah serius, Hinata berkata, "Aku akan memulainya."

Melihat ekpresi penuh tekad yang terpatri di wajah cantik gadis itu, Ino menelan ludah.

Perlahan, Hinata menunduk untuk berkonsentrasi. Setelah beberapa saat, ia mulai berbisik, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. " _Byakugan_."

 _Deg_.

Seketika itu aura mencekam hadir meliputi mereka. Seluruh bulu kuduk Ino meremang. Diperhatikannya, Hinata mulai menegakkan bahu dan mengangkat dagunya secara perlahan. Gerakannya terkesan angkuh, namun elegan secara bersamaan. Rambut gelap panjangnya diterbangkan oleh pusaran aliran energi yang bergejolak di sekelilingnya. Seolah, sosoknya memang sedang diberkati oleh energi yang disediakan sang bulan.

Mata gadis itu terpejam. Ketika pelan-pelan dibuka, beberapa kerutan mirip urat muncul di sepanjang pelipis sampai pipinya. Bola lavendernya berpendar semakin pucat, menyipit namun menatap tajam, dengan sepasang pupil sewarna perak yang berkilauan diterpa cahaya lilin.

Sasuke hanya bergeming, namun menatap waspada perubahan yang terjadi pada si gadis.

Berkedip, Ino berhenti terpana ketika menyaksikan Hinata memiringkan kepala sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum... sinis. Ekspresinya pongah. Lenyap sudah kesan lugu yang sebelumnya melekati gadis itu.

Sepasang mata perak mencermati sosok Sasuke dan Ino dengan penuh selidik.

Sang penyihir perempuan meremas roknya. _Jadi gadis itu berucap jujur saat berkata dirinya seolah berubah menjadi orang lain ketika memanggil byakugannya_ , pikirnya dalam hati. Jika bukan karena penampilan luar Hinata, Ino nyaris tidak akan bisa mengenali gadis itu sekarang.

Masih merinding, Ino cepat-cepat menengok pada Naruto. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi tegang sekaligus kagum terpancar dari wajah pemuda itu ketika memandang lekat penampilan Hinata yang sekarang.

Setelah sekian tahun... ini pertama kalinya lagi pemuda itu 'bertemu' dengan sosok Hinata yang sedang berada di bawah naungan _byakugan_ nya.

Merasakan tatapan bingung kerabatnya, Naruto berkedip dan segera membungkukkan badan untuk mendekati Hinata. Hendak membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga gadis itu.

 _Tempat sang alkemis._ Hal yang ingin diketahui Sasuke, fokusnya.

Baru hendak berbisik, Naruto melonjak saat merasakan satu tangan dingin Hinata tiba-tiba menangkup sebelah wajahnya. Didapatinya, si gadis tengah menoleh padanya sambil menatapnya tajam dengan sepasang mata _byakugan._ Untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata membuka mulut.

.

 _Wahai sang penjaga... terimalah salamku,_

 _dengarkanlah terimakasihku, bagimu yang telah menyelamatkan jiwa rapuhku..._

 _berkat alam senantiasa menyertaimu._

.

Semua orang di sana menahan napas, kecuali Sasuke, ia hanya duduk diam penuh waspada.

Naruto jelas terkesima. Takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya, terkesan dengan apa yang didengarnya, terpana dengan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Hinata yang sedang berada dalam pengaruh _byakugan_ , tidak pernah sekali pun sampai menyentuhnya.

Hatinya luluh lantah.

Tangan itu menyengatnya dengan hawa dingin, namun entah mengapa kulitnya terasa terbakar dan hatinya terasa memanas.

Ino mengerjap, masih terpesona dengan sosok Hinata yang sekarang dipandangnya. _Kendati penampilannya amat angkuh, namun suaranya sangat merdu, dan untaian kata yang dilapalkannya begitu indah._

Berusaha keras membebaskan diri dari buai yang dirasakannya barusan, Naruto menurunkan tangan Hinata. Dingin kembali menusuk kulit tangannya, namun pemuda itu mengabaikan. Ia berusaha fokus untuk membisikkan sesuatu pada sang _Oracle._

Hinata membuat gerakan bagai sebuah anggukan. Lalu perhatiannya dikembalikan pada sosok Sasuke dan Ino. Tatapannya dingin, ekspresinya kembali pongah, berbeda sekali dengan raut yang ditunjukkannya ketika menatap Naruto tadi. Seakan nyaris lembut dan penuh kasih.

Naruto menyiapkan perkamennya.

Mereka menunggu beberapa saat, namun Hinata tak kunjung berucap. Ia hanya terus menatap sepasang vampir dan penyihir di depannya dengan penuh selidik.

Semua orang di sana, bahkan Sasuke, menaikkan alis.

Naruto resah. Apa ada yang salah? Seharusnya Hinata sudah mulai bicara.

Mereka menunggu dalam harap. Setelah semenit ganjil yang memekakkan terlewat, akhirnya Hinata kembali membuka mulutnya. Mata peraknya memandang Ino dan Sasuke secara bergantian.

.

 _Oh, malam, sampaikanlah tanya pada sang bulan,_

 _sepasang makhluk yang bukan berasal dari masa ini, tempat keduanya bukan di sini,_

 _kemana mereka harus menuju pergi?_

 _._

Ino mengernyit bingung, jelas tidak mengerti dengan apa yang gadis itu sampaikan. Apa maksudnya?

Sejenak Naruto hanya membeku, lalu cepat-cepat ia mengisi perkamennya dengan coretan. Belum juga selesai pemuda itu menulis satu penggalan kalimat, Hinata telah berpaling untuk menatap tajam pada Sasuke. Menjulurkan satu tangannya ke depan, si gadis kembali merapal.

.

 _Wahai penguasa, bukan aku jawabanmu,_

 _untuk memperoleh tujuanmu, lihatlah sendiri apa yang kau mau,_

 _dengan sepasang mata merah menyala milikmu._

.

Seiring gadis itu berucap, ia sedikit beranjak untuk meringsut ke arah Sasuke. Naruto berhenti menulis. Sementara sang vampir melebarkan mata saat tangan Hinata terangkat menggapai wajahnya, dan telunjuk gadis itu mendekat sampai ujung jarinya berhasil menyentuh pusat dahinya.

 _Deg._

Ino hanya bisa menyaksikan dalam syok saat _sharingan_ sang vampir mendadak aktif.

Untuk sepersekian detik, Sasuke hanya terdiam dalam kaget. Pupil merahnya tiba-tiba aktif tanpa sekehendaknya, seolah menjawab panggilan sepasang mata putih yang kini tengah menatapnya. Lalu sesaat kemudian, ia mulai menggeram ketika beberapa citra berkelebat masuk ke dalam penglihatannya.

Di saat yang sama, tubuh Hinata tampak bergetar hebat. Lalu ia menjerit, sebelum tubuhnya terlontar ke belakang.

Naruto terkesiap, ia bergegas untuk menangkap tubuh gadis itu. sementara Ino segera menangkup wajah Sasuke, membuat lelaki itu menoleh padanya. Dipandangnya sepasang _ruby_ yang kini sudah mulai memudar, dan kembali memekat hitam. Meski kentara masih tegang, sang vampir tampak baik-baik saja. Ino mendesah lega.

Lalu sebuah tawa tiba-tiba terdengar.

Ino menengok kaget. Didapatinya Naruto sedang menatap cemas ke arah Hinata yang sedang terkekeh, namun pandangannya mengawang. Si pemuda memanggil nama gadis itu beberapa kali, namun tak ada jawaban. Naruto menoleh gelisah pada Ino. Si perempuan langsung mengetahui ada yang tidak beres.

Seharusnya, _byakugan_ Hinata meredup setelah ia berhasil melakukan penglihatan, dan gadis itu bisa kembali pada dirinya lagi. Tapi mengapa kini tidak begitu?

Khawatir, Ino bangkit bertumpu pada lututnya, lalu membungkuk, melewati ke dalam simbol lingkaran untuk mengecek keadaan Hinata. Saat itu juga, tak disangka tangan si gadis mendadak menarik cepat tubuh Ino, dan langsung merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan.

Aura dingin langsung merayapi Ino.

Kendati terkesiap, perempuan itu masih bisa mendengar kalimat yang dibisikan padanya.

.

 _Wahai sang hawa,_

 _arahmu telah hilang, hidupmu kepura-puraan,_

 _biarkan penerangan memandumu, pada kebenaran semu yang mengelabuimu._

.

Ino mengerang. Kepalanya tiba-tiba sakit luar biasa. Berbagai citra merasuki benaknya. Diingatnya ia menjerit, didengarnya suara-suara memanggil, namun ia tak kuasa menjawab. Pandangannya kabur, kepalanya berputar dan semesta berangsur menggelap.

Ino jatuh dalam ketidaksadaran.

x x x

Ino terbangun dalam gelisah.

Napasnya tersengal. Ia mengerjapkan mata, berusaha mencerahkan pandangannya yang masih kabur. Riak air memburamkan _aquamarine_ nya. Segera, ia mendapati Sasuke tengah memandangnya dengan cemas. Tangannya sedang digenggam kuat. Melihat keberadaan lelaki itu di sampingnya, Ino menghela napas dalam. Akhirnya ia bisa merasa lega.

Namun sisa rasa tidak enak masih menghantui hatinya, perempuan itu mulai merengut. Perlahan ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, lalu segera memeluk Sasuke sangat erat.

Sedikit kaget, vampir itu balik mendekap punggung sang penyihir. Satu tangan merengkuh kepala perempuan itu. "Ada apa?" bisik si lelaki. Suaranya terdengar tenang, namun ada kecemasan di sana.

Masih mengatur suasana hatinya, Ino malah balik bertanya dengan suara pelan. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Kau pingsan dari semalam," jawab Sasuke. Dirasakannya, napas perempuan itu masih berat.

"Ada apa?" ulang Sasuke bertanya. "Kau menangis."

Ino meringis. Ia merasakan pipinya basah. Membenamkan wajahnya ke dada sang vampir, perempuan itu bergeleng. "Aku seperti bermimpi, buruk sekali," ujarnya dengan suara bergetar. "Tapi aku tidak ingat."

Yang disadarinya kini hanya kehampaan.

Sasuke mengelus kepala belakang perempuan itu, berusaha menenangkannya. Tidak biasanya sang penyihir tampak ketakutan seperti ini. "Apa yang dibisikkan gadis itu?"

Tidak menjawab, Ino hanya terdiam, masih berusaha menata napas.

"Kau tiba-tiba menjerit, lalu pingsan setelah gadis itu membisikkan sesuatu padamu," ujar si lelaki.

Memejamkan mata, Ino menghela napas panjang. Ia membiarkan kehangatan Sasuke menyamankannya. Perempuan itu bergeleng lagi. "Aku tidak ingat."

Ino tak mengerti. Entah kenapa, ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya. Padahal, untaian kata itu sangat terasa jelas di telinganya, dan menusuk masuk ke dalam benaknya.

Percaya, Sasuke tak lanjut bertanya.

Keduanya tak bicara lagi. Sasuke memberi kesempatan untuk Ino menenangkan diri. Setelah beberapa saat yang terasa begitu lama, perempuan itu mulai melonggarkan pelukannya dan meringsut mundur.

Ino sudah terlihat tenang sekarang.

Perempuan itu mengusap wajahnya dan menata diri. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Sepertinya, bisikan Hinata menyulut sesuatu dalam diriku, namun aku tidak bisa mengingat apa pun," ungkapnya, berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke karena lelaki itu terus memberinya tatapan khawatir. "Tapi kurasa, aku baik-baik saja sekarang."

Oniks Sasuke menyipit, masih menilik curiga. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Ino tidak bohong, kini ia memang sudah merasa jauh lebih baik. Perempuan itu telah sepenuhnya melupakan kegundahannya barusan. Ia pun dibuat heran, suasana hatinya membaik begitu saja kendati beberapa menit lalu masih merasa gelisah setengah mati.

"Jadi, apa akhirnya kau mendapatkan sesuatu?" Ino menelengkan kepala, teringat kejadian semalam yang masih samar-samar di benaknya.

"Ya," sahut Sasuke. "Aku bisa melihat beberapa hal."

Mengerjap, tatapan Ino berubah antusias. "Benarkah?"

Melihat anggukan sebagai jawaban Sasuke, sebuah senyum merekah di paras cantik perempuan itu.

.

.

Hari masih pagi.

Ino cepat-cepat berjalan turun dari loteng untuk menemui Hinata. Ia nyaris lupa dengan kondisi buruk yang bisa saja menimpa gadis itu setelah ia melakukan ritual penglihatannya. Meski Sasuke sudah bilang Hinata baik-baik saja, namun Ino tetap harus memastikan sendiri.

Sesampainya di ruang bawah, Hinata tampak terkejut ketika Ino mendatanginya. Gadis itu segera menghampiri, jelas mencemaskan keadaan sang penyihir. Meski ia sama sekali tidak mengingat kejadian selama ritual, namun Naruto telah memberitahunya beberapa hal. Termasuk apa yang dialami perempuan Yamanaka itu.

Hinata merasa bersalah atas kejadian yang menimpa sang penyihir, namun Ino meyakinkan bahwa itu bukanlah hal yang perlu dirisaukan, toh ia baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Sepertinya kau memberikan sebuah penglihatan padaku, tapi entah mengapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya," sela Ino lagi, merasa kecewa. "Ini bukan salahmu. Mungkin nanti aku akan ingat." Ia meyakinkan.

Hinata hanya bisa menghisap bibirnya dalam canggung, ketika Ino bercerita betapa mengagumkan bakat yang dimilikinya. Sang penyihir merasa sangat terkesan.

Sasuke memperhatikan keduanya berbincang, sampai akhirnya mereka berpelukan. Si lelaki tetap bergeming di tempatnya, tanpa berkata apa pun, merasa tidak perlu ikut andil dalam pembicaraan dua perempuan itu. Lalu sudut _onyx_ nya mengamati keberadaan pemuda Yamanaka yang sedang berada tidak jauh dari sana. Naruto sedari tadi tak bersuara. Tidak biasanya pemuda itu diam seperti sekarang.

Ino mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. Ia ikut melirik ke arah Naruto. Kegusaran yang sedang pemuda itu coba sembunyikan tidak luput dari perhatiannya. Kendati ritual semalam berjalan lancar, namun pemuda itu tampak agak murung. Seolah, kegugupannya yang semalam membekas sampai sekarang. Ada apa gerangan?

Sorenya, Ino telah selesai mengemasi seluruh barang bawaannya, yang memang hanya sedikit. Hinata berkali-kali memintanya untuk tinggal lebih lama, namun perempuan itu tidak bisa memutuskan sendiri.

Tampaknya Sasuke tidak akan begitu menyukai ide untuk berada di sana lebih lama dari tenggat waktu yang sudah mereka tentukan sedari awal. Bulan purnama sudah terlewat, dan mereka telah mengantongi informasi yang mereka cari. Tidak ada alasan untuk tetap tinggal.

Kecuali satu hal yang masih bisa menahannya. Permintaan Hinata tempo hari.

Ino merengut sambil menimbang-nimbang. Tidak mungkin ia meminta Naruto untuk meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian, seperti permintaannya, kan?

.

.

Petang menjelang.

Hamburan bintang mulai memenuhi angkasa gelap.

Terduduk diam sendirian, siluet seorang pemuda sedang disembunyikan bayangan malam. Satu tangannya membolak-balikkan beberapa butir kerikil yang sedaritadi ia genggam.

Beberapa bait kata terus berulang ia gumamkan. " _Oh, sang penjaga. Dengarlah keluhku, penuhi permintaanku, kebebasan yang kuperlu, dari jerat yang membelenggu. Kumohon, tolong aku,"_ ulang Naruto untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Sebisa mungkin, ia akan terus menirukan untaian kalimat yang pernah dirapalkan padanya bertahun silam itu karena benaknya nyaris lupa, selagi ia merenungkan apa makna dibaliknya. Ia kembali teringat setelah mendengar penggalan bait yang diyakininya sebagai lanjutan, dalam ritual kemarin malam.

Naruto mendesah dalam.

Tak jauh dari sana, Ino keluar dari dalam kamar mandi yang terletak di belakang pondok. Perempuan itu baru selesai membersihkan diri. Ia memelankan langkah ketika mendengar suara orang bergumam. Ino menoleh, lalu segera berhenti berjalan ketika menyadari keberadaan kerabatnya di sana.

Menaikkan alis sejenak, tanpa pikir panjang sang perempuan penyihir berjalan menghampiri tempat pemuda itu.

"Naruto?" panggilnya.

Kaget, yang dipanggil melongok.

Menilik lekat wajah si pemuda, Ino bisa menyadari masih ada rona muram di wajah tampan itu. "Ada apa?" tanya si perempuan _to the point_. "Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

Naruto mengerjap, lalu balik melempar tatapan bingung.

"Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat, padahal ritual yang dilakukan semalam berjalan lancar." Ino menyimpulkan. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Hinata?"

Si pemuda berambut kuning kembali meluruskan lehernya. Ia hanya menggeleng lemah. "Itu..."

Tidak dilanjutkan.

Menuggu jawaban, Ino melihat pemuda itu mengambil napas berat. Lalu si perempuan ikut berjongkok, mendudukkan diri di pinggiran sungai untuk bergabung dengan Naruto.

Kini Ino menautkan alis, segera menyadari kegelisahan di raut muka si pemuda bertambah. "Itu apa?" tanyanya.

Naruto mengembuskan napas panjang. "Sebenarnya, ritual semalam... tidak berjalan sebagaimana biasanya," ungkap pemuda itu.

Ino menelengkan kepala. "Maksudmu?"

"Sikap Hinata semalam... baru pertama kali aku melihatnya bertingkah begitu."

Ino berkedip. "Apa sikapnya aneh?"

Naruto bergeleng. "Tidak, hanya saja... sedikit berbeda." Ia menoleh untuk menatap si perempuan. "Ritual itu, biasanya merupakan sebuah siklus otomatis dimana Hinata hanya akan mengucapkan hasil penglihatan yang diminta kliennya. Satu penglihatan dalam sebuah ritual, selalu begitu." Jeda sejenak saat si pemuda menarik napas. "Namun semalam, Hinata berkata hal lain. Hasil pembacaan penglihatannya tidak langsung menunjukkan lokasi tempat yang kalian minta," papar Naruto. "bahkan dia... sampai berbicara pada kita bertiga."

Ino balik memandang Naruto seolah ia tidak mengerti. "Apa itu merupakan sesuatu yang perlu dirisaukan?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Mungkin tidak," tukas si pemuda. "Aku tahu kalian merupakan pengecualian. Hanya saja, itu mengingatkanku pada saat pertama kali Hinata berbicara padaku... saat dia masih berada dalam pengaruh _byakugan_..." Merasakan sepasang mata menatapnya lekat, sontak Naruto bergerak canggung. "Ah, itu cerita lama."

Hening sejenak.

Ino menyamankan duduknya. "Omong-omong, aku jadi penasaran," ujarnya, kembali membuka percakapan."Bagaimana bisa kau membawa lari gadis itu?"

Naruto menghisap bibirnya. "Itu... ceritanya panjang."

Ino merengut sambil berpikir. "Kau tahu, seingatku, aku tidak pernah melihatmu dalam memori ayahnya. Bahkan dalam ingatan Hinata sendiri, sosokmu baru tampak jelas setelah kalian berdua kabur." Perempuan itu menanyakan hal yang semenejak awal memang membingungkannya. "Mengapa demikian?"

"Karena aku menyamar," jawab Naruto, sedikit menyeringai seolah merasa bangga atas penyamarannya yang ternyata bisa juga mengelabui kerabatnya yang notabene seorang _Enchanter_. "Memakai wig dan kontak lensa. Aku tidak bisa seenaknya berkeliaran di sana dengan penampilan begini, kan?"

"Ah!" Ino menepuk tangannya. Ia mencermati Naruto lekat-lekat, lalu tertawa pelan. Ternyata begitu. "Jadi, pengawal berambut hitam dan berkacamata itu adalah kau?"

Naruto menyeringai lagi sebagai jawaban.

Terkesan sejenak, safir biru Ino kian menyipit. "Kendati demikian, bukankah kau jadi tidak boleh menggunakan bakatmu agar penyamaranmu tidak terungkap, kan?

Naruto mengangguk. "Selama berkerja di kediaman Hyuuga, aku sama sekali tidak pernah merilis bakatku."

Jawaban tersebut mengejutkan Ino. "Lantas, bagaimana kau bisa lolos menjadi pengawal pribadi, bahkan sampai bisa meyakinkan seluruh anggota mafia?" tanyanya, mengerjap. "Seterlatih apa pun dirimu, aku yakin tak akan mudah untuk masuk ke dalam jaringan organisasi itu. Para pengawal yang kutemui di sana kebanyakan adalah manusia _indigo_." Perempuan itu mengingat-ingat. "Bukannya, untuk bisa mengelabui mereka, minimal kau juga harus mempunyai sebuah kemampuan yang menyerupai seorang _indigo_?" cecarnya. "Kecuali kau bisa menghipnotis mereka sepertiku."

Naruto menatap perempuan itu sejenak. Rasanya, ia bisa bicara blak-blakan pada Ino.

Pemuda itu mengangguk "Aku punya," klaimnya.

Ino mengerutkan dahi. "Punya apa?"

Tanpa menjawab dengan kata-kata, si pemuda tiba-tiba meringsut mundur untuk menjauh dari tempat Ino duduk. Lalu, Naruto mulai menarik napas dalam, sambil memejamkan mata.

Ino berkedip ketika melihat angin mulai berpusar dari dalam diri pemuda itu. Naruto mengangkat tangannya yang kosong, samar-samar cahaya merah tampak merembes dari kulit lengannya dan perlahan melingkupi tubuhnya. Saat pemuda itu kembali membuka mata, Ino terkesiap.

Penampilan, juga hawa pemuda itu berubah. Chakra berwarna merah kini melingkupinya, seperti nyala api unggun yang menari-nari. Bola _azure_ nya tergantikan oleh iris oranye gelap yang mengkilat tajam bagai mata binatang buas, dan sepasang taring mencuat dari mulutnya.

"Aku punya kekuatan ini dalam diriku. Chakra siluman rubah," ungkap Naruto. Suaranya serak, tatapannya berubah ganas dan buas.

Melebarkan mata sambil bergeming di tempat, tak sadar Ino menahan napasnya. "A-apa itu?" tanyanya terbata. "Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

Naruto mengembuskan napas panjang dan efek tadi menghilang. Kini sosok pemuda itu kembali pada penampilannya semula. Nyaris menganga, Ino segera menangkup mulut.

"Ini adalah kemampuan yang kuperoleh dari darah ibuku," ungkap Naruto.

Mata Ino menyipit penasaran. "Ibumu?"

"Ya, ibuku adalah seorang _indigo_ ," ungkap Naruto. "Tetapi bukan _indigo_ biasa. Dia adalah keturunan suku Uzumaki."

Dikisahkan, Uzumaki adalah nama sebuah etnis tersembunyi yang merupakan penghuni asli sebuah daratan gelap di _Afriks Empire_ , sebutan bagi peradaban kuno di negeri berpasir yang kini dikenal sebagai _Republic of Masr_.

"Uzumaki?" Ino mengulang. "Ras manusia terkuat di dunia itu?"

Agak kaget karena Ino tahu perihal tersebut, Naruto mengangguk dengan antusias. "Kau tahu?"

Suku Uzumaki memang dikatakan memiliki kekuatan fisik dan indra yang berada di luar kemampuan manusia normal, dan sering disebut sebagai jelmaan dari siluman rubah. Padahal itu tidak benar, mereka hanya mampu memodifikasi chakranya saja.

"Hanya pernah mendengarnya sedikit," jawab Ino. "Tapi bukankah mereka sudah..." Ia tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena merasa tidak enak. "Aku tidak tahu kalau mereka masih ada," ujarnya pelan, khawatir akan menyinggung. "Maaf."

Namun Naruto masih kalem menjawab, "Tidak apa, wajar saja jika tidak banyak yang tahu mengenai keberadaan keturunan mereka, karena sekarang Uzumaki sudah hidup bersembunyi," jelasnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Karena alasan yang sama seperti kaum kita, suku mereka diincar." Ino berkedip, Naruto melanjutkan. "Mereka mudah dikenali karena memiliki penampilan fisik yang khas, yaitu rambut berwarna merah terang. Terlebih, rambut tersebut dikenal karena kekuatan dari setiap helaiannya, yang disebut-sebut sebagai material benang terkuat di dunia, untuk pembuatan baju zirah yang fleksibel namun sekokoh berlian. Hal itu menjadikan tingginya permintaan atas benda tersebut di kalangan mafia _flesh collector."_

Si perempuan Yamanaka mengernyit mendengar ini, tiba-tiba teringat pada hobi nyentrik segelintir orang kaya yang senang mengoleksi berbagai bagian tubuh makhluk langka, yang dulu sempat diceritakan Samui.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan. "Satu helai rambut tersebut memiliki nilai jual sangat tinggi, membuat peninggalan suku Uzumaki banyak dicari. Di saat bersamaan, orang di luar suku sering kali ketakutan dan panik setelah menyaksikan transformasi seorang Uzumaki ketika menggunakan chakranya, seperti perubahan yang terjadi padaku tadi," ungkapnya panjang lebar. "Kedua faktor itu yang menyebabkan suku Uzumaki memilih untuk hidup dalam persembunyian di daratan yang jarang bisa dijangkau manusia."

Ino menghela napas. "Itu adalah hal yang wajar, bukan? Saat manusia biasa cenderung menghindari orang yang memiliki kemampuan lebih, namun juga meminati kelebihan itu," komentar Ino. "Serakah."

Naruto mengangguk lemah. Sebagai Yamanaka, keduanya paham sekali dengan ini.

"Jadi, darah Yamanaka kau dapat dari sisi ayahmu?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Ya. Dia seorang _Emitter._ Dialah yang menyegel kekuatan siluman rubah dalam diriku," sahut Naruto. "Harus melewati ritual penyegelan, sebab aku bukanlah Uzumaki berdarah murni. Karena itu, selain memiliki bakat pengendalian aura, aku juga bisa memanipulasi chakra."

Ino tampak terkesan. "Lalu... apa alasanmu menyusup ke kediaman Hyuuga?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, terlihat sempat ragu menjawab. Tapi akhirnya ia bergumam, "Untuk balas dendam."

Ino mengerjap. Ia sudah menduga itu. Ia segera teringat pada ucapan Hinata sebelumnya. _Penglihatan gadis itu lah yang telah merenggut kehidupan Naruto, membuat si pemuda kehilangan keluarga dan masa depannya._

Tapi kenapa? Apa alasan lebih jelasnya? Kendati penasaran, sang penyihir merasa tidak enak untuk membicarakan ini. Tapi ia terlanjur penasaran. Maka, Ino tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. "Jadi itu benar, kau sengaja datang untuk balas dendam," ulang Ino. "Namun bukan pada organisasi, melainkan pada... Hinata, kan?"

Terperanjat kaget, Naruto memandang Ino dengan mata terbelalak.

Sontak Ino mengatupkan mulut. Ia menelan ludah, dalam hati bertanya-tanya apa Naruto masih berniat untuk bercerita atau memutuskan untuk menghentikan pembicaraan ini saja.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Naruto, raut wajahnya dipenuhi kengerian. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah bilang dirinya menargetkan Hinata. Lalu si pemuda mendadak tampak paham. "Apa kau... membacanya dari pikiranku?"

Ino segera menyangkal dengan gelengan. "Aku tidak mendapat apa pun dari ingatanmu. Memorimu kabur, tak bisa kubaca," jawabnya jujur.

"Lalu darimana kau—"

"Hinata yang mengatakannya," sela Ino. "Gadis itu yakin dia _lah_ yang menjadi penyebab kau kehilangan keluarga. Apa itu benar?"

Naruto menganga cukup lama. Kemudian pemuda itu menepuk muka, dan meremas kasar wajahnya, sebelum bahunya mulai melorot lemas. "Ternyata benar, selama ini Hinata memang tahu tentang motifku dulu," lirih Naruto frustrasi.

Kentara bersimpati, Ino tak tega jika harus kembali bertanya, tapi perempuan itu tidak bisa menunggu Naruto menjelaskannya sendiri. "Dia pikir kau membencinya."

Kembali tersentak kaget, Naruto menegakkan punggungnya dan langsung menatap Ino. "Apa? Hinata bilang begitu?"

Ino mengangguk. "Sebab dia adalah alasan kau membenci seluruh manusia, begitu katanya."

Kali ini Naruto mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Keteguhan berangsur terpancar dari wajahnya Ino. Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang salah antara Naruto dan Hinata, dan kini setelah ia mulai bisa menyimpulkan apa pemasalahannya, Ino berniat untuk meluruskan kesalah-pahaman yang selama ini membebani dua remaja itu.

"Tapi, apa benar begitu?" tanya si perempuan. "Apa 'penglihatan' Hinata lah yang memang menjadi penyebabmu membencinya, dan membuatmu ingin balas dendam padanya?"

Ino ingin sebuah klarifikasi, atau pengakuan, apa saja itu yang bisa memberikan penerangan.

Tak disangka, Naruto mengangguk dengan begitu mudahnya "Ya, itu benar."

Ino tidak tahu kini dirinya sedang memasang ekspresi apa. Campuran antara rasa kaget dan mencelus, meski ia sudah berekspektasi. "K-kenapa?"

Selama beberapa detik, hening menyelimuti mereka. Si pemuda tampak tidak nyaman untuk bercerita, maka Ino memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Menunggu Naruto menjelaskannya sendiri.

"Ibuku terbunuh."

 _Deg._

Hati Ino mencelus lagi. "Jadi, para sindikat mafia itu berhasil menemukan tempat tinggal suku Uzumaki?" duganya.

"Tidak. Mereka hanya datang mencari ibuku," tepis Naruto. "Setelah menikah dengan ayah, ibu memang pergi meninggalkan suku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana letak suku itu berada sekarang."

"Jangan bilang... Hinata lah... yang telah memberitahukan lokasi ibumu?" terka Ino.

Naruto mengangguk dalam diam. "Awalnya para mafia itu, mereka memakai jasa sang _Oracle_ hanya untuk mengetahui lokasi peninggalan suku Uzumaki," ujarnya. "Namun sepertinya mereka mengubah target setelah tahu mengenai keberadaan ibuku dan menyerang kami secara tiba-tiba."

Refleks Ino mengatupkan mulutnya.

Kepala Naruto roboh ke dalam tumpuan tangannya.

"Ibuku kehilangan nyawa. Setelah kejadian itu, hati dan pikiranku dipenuhi rasa dendam. Aku menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan memperkuat diri, selagi gencar mencari keberadaan orang-orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian ibu. Setelah cukup lama menyusup dalam dunia gelap mafia, akhirnya aku menemukan satu fakta, bahwa sang _Oracle_ lah yang mengarahkan mereka pada ibu." Si pemuda bercerita dengan raut sendu.

"Sang _Oracle_ ," Ino akhirnya bisa berkomentar. "Jika bukan karena dia, kejadian buruk ini tak akan pernah menimpa keluargamu," pahamnya.

Tanpa menoleh pada perempuan itu, Naruto mengangguk.

Ino menggigit bibir. "Jadi karena itu kau..."

"Aku berniat untuk menghancurkan sang _Oracle_ ," timpal Naruto. Si pemuda mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Dulu, aku bahkan sampai bertekad untuk membunuh Hinata."

 _Deg._

Ino mendesah dalam. Ternyata begitu ceritanya. Rupanya, Naruto benar-benar membenci gadis itu, seperti apa yang diduga Hinata selama ini.

"Tapi itu dulu," koreksi Naruto, seolah paham apa yang sedang dipikirkan Ino.

Kali ini si perempuan mengangguk. "Jadi, setelah kau mengetahui bahwa Hinata pun hanya lah korban dari keserakahan ayahnya... lantas kau jadi berubah pikiran?"

 _Tapi... apakah benar perasaan seseorang bisa berbalik semudah itu?_ Dalam hati Ino bertanya-tanya.

"Tidak."

Jawaban Naruto mengejutkan Ino. Perempuan itu mengerutkan dahi sambil memasang ekspresi ngeri. "Maksudnya?"

Si pemuda memijat puncak keningnya. "Saat itu, meski aku sudah tahu kenyataan bahwa Hinata hanya dimanfaatkan, bahkan setelah aku melihat sendiri prosesi ritual penuh resiko yang dilakukanya, juga dampak buruk yang terjadi pada tubuhnya... aku tetap berniat meneruskan rencanaku," aku Naruto. Sambil meremas kain kaos di dadanya, ia lanjut bicara. "Amarah di hatiku tak bisa reda begitu saja hanya karena melihat kondisi Hinata yang melemah. Aku terus berusaha percaya bahwa sang _Oracle_ memanglah setan keji berkedok gadis inosen yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian ibu. Maka, aku tetap berniat membunuhnya. Jika aku tidak menghentikan sang _Oracle_ , insiden serupa bisa terus berulang. Begitu pikirku."

Ino merasa sedari tadi tubuhnya semakin menegang. Perempuan itu melihat Naruto mencengkram dadanya kuat-kuat, seolah menahan sesak.

"Selama itu juga, aku terus berpura-pura menjaganya, sebagai pengawal pribadi, mencari celah yang tepat agar aku bisa sukses menikamnya," jelas Naruto emosional. "Tapi Hinata..."

Pemuda itu kembali tertunduk, kini meremas keningnya dengan satu tangan. "Saat tahu aku berusaha membunuhnya, dia sama sekali tidak kaget atau pun panik. Dia hanya berkata sambil tersenyum pahit, _apa kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupku_?"

Naruto berdecak kesal pada dirinya sendiri. "Bodoh sekali! Dengan kekuatan penglihatan seperti itu, tentu saja dia bisa tahu mengenai penyamaranku dan tujuanku datang padanya!" Lalu ia kembali dirundung aura sendu. "Ternyata selama itu, Hinata terus bungkam. Seolah pasrah, dan bahkan menunggu aku melakukannya... membunuhnya. Rupanya, dia memang ingin mati." Si pemuda menelan ludah. "Akhirnya aku sadar, dia sendiri tersiksa. Ini bukan kesalahannya. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu, tidak pernah menginginkan semua hal buruk terjadi. Tidak adil jika terus mengutuknya. Meski Hinata sendiri berpikir, memang hanya kematian yang akan bisa membebaskannya."

Ino sepenuhnya kehilangan kata. Sedari tadi ia diam, hanya ekspresi di wajahnya saja yang terus berubah.

"Akhirnya aku menyerah, dan memutuskan untuk pergi saja. Namun tak pernah kubayangkan, di malam terakhir aku bertemu dengan Hinata, _byakugan_ nya tiba-tiba saja aktif diluar ritual pemanggilan, dan sosoknya yang sedang berada dalam pengaruh mata putih itu berkata langsung padaku untuk pertama kalinya... _dia meminta dibebaskan_."

Pemuda itu selalu bisa mengingat jelas untaian kalimat yang diucap si gadis dulu, di benaknya.

"Aku mematung. Sosok _Oracle_ Hinata yang biasa tampak angkuh, bercahaya dan penuh harga diri, ketika itu terlihat sangat rapuh, redup dan merana bagai bunga layu. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja." Lalu tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu tertawa getir. "Aneh, kan? Saat itu, _aku yang disebut sebagai penyihir, namun aku yang seakan sedang tersihir._ Akhirnya aku menyusun rencana untuk membawanya kabur dan menjalankannya seolah itu adalah penculikkan," pungkas Naruto. Ia membuang napas panjang, seraya mengakhiri ceritanya.

Ino merasa perasaannya rumit. Jadi itu benar. Rupanya rasa benci bisa pudar perlahan dan tergantikan oleh perasaan lain. Cinta, kah? Terlebih perasaan seorang Yamanaka pada seorang manusia. Ino tersenyum getir. Apa kebencian di hatinya bisa juga memudar?

"Jadi... apa rencanamu serakarang?" Ia mencoba bertanya. "Setelah kebencianmu mereda, kau jadi balik mencintainya kan?"

Naruto tak berusaha mengelak. Tapi ia pun tak menjawab, hanya diam. Meski pun tentu Ino sudah tahu apa jawabannya. "Lantas... apa yang akan kau lakukan? Terus membawanya lari, hidup bersembunyi, tinggal bersama tanpa ikatan yang jelas seperti ini?"

Naruto mengerjap. Memandang aneh penyihir perempuan itu, si pemuda menelan ludah. "Tentu saja tidak."

Ino mengerutkan alis.

"Suatu hari nanti, aku akan membawa Hinata pergi ke tempat yang aman, dimana dia bisa hidup dengan lebih baik dan nyaman, namun tetap tersembunyi," jawab Naruto penuh tekad. "Sampai saat itu aku akan memastikan keselamatannya." Pemuda itu berjanji.

"Lalu setelah itu?" Ino kembali bertanya, membuat Naruto merengut bingung. Maka Ino kembali bicara, "Setelah gadis itu aman, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Naruto diam saja, seolah belum memikirkan rencana selanjutnya.

"Kau akan meninggalkannya sendiri?" lontar si perempuan lagi. "Membiarkannya hidup sendirian saja?"

Si pemuda Yamanaka tampak terperangah bingung. "Di saat itu dia tidak akan sendirian. Akan aku pastikan—"

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang terus menjaganya seumur hidup?" potong Ino.

Naruto menegakkan bahu. "Itu tidak mungkin kulakukan. Tidak boleh," jawab pemuda itu lirih.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena jika tinggal bersamaku, dia akan terus berada dalam bahaya," tutur Naruto.

 _Deja vu,_ pikir Ino.

"Mengapa kau berpikir begitu? Apa karena kau seorang Yamanaka, jadi kau takut identitas itu akan membahayakannya?"

Menghela napas dalam, Naruto kembali memasang ekspresi frustasi yang sama seperti sebelumnya. "Bukan hanya itu!" tukasnya. "Aku adalah seorang pembunuh, _Nee-san._ Tanganku kotor." Pemuda itu mengangkat kedua tangan seraya menekurinya. "Aku pernah membiarkan amarah memakanku dan emosi mengendalikanku. Aku sudah melakukan banyak hal buruk demi mencapai tujuanku," papar pemuda itu. "Tinggal bersamaku, pasti akan berbahaya. Sampai sekarang pun aku selalu merasa cemas, takut hal buruk akan menimpa Hinata... sebagai dampak dari perbuatanku dulu."

Berhenti, Naruto menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat sampai nyaris perih. "Aku bahkan belum bisa memaafkan diriku karena telah mencoba untuk membunuhnya. Bagaimana bisa aku pantas terus berada di sisinya?"

"Itu hanya pikiran negatifmu saja," tepis Ino segera. "Apa kau sepecundang itu, Naruto? Sampai bisa melepaskan gadis yang ingin kau jaga begitu saja."

Si pemuda meringis. "Tapi jika pada akhirnya hanya akan saling menyakiti, bukankah lebih baik untuk berhenti dari sekarang? Sebelum semuanya terlambat!" Naruto bersikeras. Ia menoleh pada Ino dan memandang perempuan itu tajam. "Bukankah, kau dan lelaki Uchiha itu seharusnya lebih paham?"

Mengernyit kaget. Ino melebarkan _aqua_ nya _._ "Apa maksudmu?"

Kenapa dia dan Sasuke sampai ikut dibawa-bawa?

"Meski diteruskan, kalian tak akan bisa bersama. Hubungan kalian terlalu beresiko," yakin si pemuda. "Lantas, bukankah seharusnya kalian berhenti saja dari sekarang?"

Ino terhenyak.

Dikatai langsung begitu, langit seakan ambruk menimpa kepalanya, namun hatinya yang malah terasa sakit. Susah payah, Ino berusaha menepis rasa itu. Ia meremas jemari tangannya kuat-kuat. _Memangnya kenapa kalau tidak mau berhenti? Apa sebegitu salahnya untuk terus bertahan?_

Sejenak kemudian, si perempuan tiba-tiba saja tertawa, seolah membuang depresi. Membuat Naruto menatap perempuan itu dengan kaget.

"Lucu," komentar Ino, terdengar sinis. Naruto semakin terperangah. Apanya yang lucu?

"Kau pikir aku seremeh itu?" Ino menaikkan alis. "Jangan mengolokku!" Perempuan itu menyipit tajam mencermati Naruto. "Sedangkan kau, lihatlah dirimu."

Ino menggulirkan _aquamarine_ nya untuk mencermati sosok Naruto dari bawah ke atas. Ia kembali mendengus sinis. "Kau menyerah, memilih berpisah, seolah itu adalah satu-satunya jalan. Dimana keteguhanmu?" Ia lanjut bicara. "Setidaknya, tak ada lagi hal semacam 'peraturan kuno klan' yang melarang kalian untuk bisa hidup bersama! Terutama, di saat kalian sama-sama saling menyayangi. Lalu kenapa kau harus menyerah?"

Naruto tertohok oleh perkataan setajam pisau belati itu. Ia menggerak-gerakan mulutnya tanpa suara, seolah kehilangan kata ketika melihat Ino mendadak dipenuhi emosi.

"Jika hal seperti ini saja membuat kalian goyah, apa jadinya halangan yang _membatasiku dan dia_?" gumam Ino pelan. Mengembuskan napas panjang, ia kembali berucap. "Jangan membiarkanku salah menilaimu, Naruto. Justru kurasa, kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk berada di samping gadis itu," jujurnya. "Apa kau lupa Hinata pernah menjadi seorang _Oracle_ di dunia gelap mafia? Meski tidak secara langsung, tapi tangannya sudah terlanjur kotor, sama kotornya dengan tanganmu!"

Tersentak karena mendengar kenyataan yang memang benar adanya itu, Naruto mengernyit.

"Konyol sekali." Safir biru Ino dibawa untuk menerawang angkasa malam. Sejenak, mimik perempuan cantik itu kembali berubah sendu. "Apa itu yang disebut sebagai bentuk lain dari rasa cinta? Harus saling merelakan demi bisa saling menjaga, huh?"

Naruto tetap menatap dalam diam. Ino menoleh padanya, ekspresinya kembali serius. "Jika begitu, aku menolak untuk melakukannya. Bagaimana caranya kau akan menjaga Hinata jika bahkan dirimu berada jauh darinya?"

Naruto mengerjap.

Ino mendengus, lalu tergelak lagi. Mungkin dirinya tampak jahat, tertawa di atas permasalahan orang. Tapi ia hanya ingin menertawai rumitnya kehidupan, dan kejamnya nasib yang menimpa dirinya sendiri. Membuat si pemuda semakin kaget dan kebingungan.

"Ini lucu. Kalian saling menyayangi namun berusaha saling meninggalkan," ujar Ino. "Kau tahu, sebelumnya Hinata juga mengatakan hal serupa. Dia ingin agar kau meninggalkannya. Dia bilang, hidup bersamanya bisa membahayakanmu. Bahkan dia sampai meminta padaku untuk membawamu pergi."

 _Azure_ pemuda itu membulat lebar, mulutnya menganga. Tak pernah menyangka Hinata sampai berpikir sejauh itu. Naruto pikir, hanya dirinya yang merasa gelisah sendiri, dan harus berkorban sendirian.

"Jika kau masih berpikir tak ada masa depan untuk kalian, lantas kenapa tidak dari sekarang saja kalian saling meninggalkan?" tantang Ino. "Kenapa harus menunggu nanti? Toh tak ada bedanya."

Naruto mengerjap lagi. Perempuan itu mulai beranjak berdiri, tatapannya tak meninggalkan si pemuda. Bagai efek domino, refleks Naruto ikut bangkit dari duduknya.

"Jadi, apa kau ingin ikut melakukan perjalanan denganku dan Sasuke?" tanya Ino pada akhirnya. "Dengan begitu, selain punya alasan untuk meninggalkan Hinata, kau juga bisa mengawasi kami dan menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana akhir dari hubunganku dengannya." Tatapan si perempuan kembali menantang.

Naruto hanya menelan ludah dalam diam. Raut wajahnya tak terbaca, campuran antara kaget, bingung dan resah. Untuk semenit yang terasa lama, kedua penyihir berbeda gender itu hanya saling menatap.

Hawa di sana jadi terasa makin kelam saja, dan suasana bertambah tidak enak.

"Naruto- _kun_? Ino- _san_?"

Kedua Yamanaka itu terkesiap, tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil mereka dari arah belakang. Keduanya segera menoleh ke sumber suara, dan langsung mendapati Hinata sedang berdiri canggung di dekat pintu belakang pondok, tak jauh dari tempat keduanya.

Ino berkedip, menyadari malam yang semakin larut. Sudah berapa lama mereka berbincang? Saking emosinya, ia sampai tidak sadar. Diam-diam perempuan itu menghela napas, lega karena ada yang menginterupsi perbincangannya dengan Naruto barusan.

Membuatnya berhenti mengatakan hal-hal yang lebih emosional.

Merasa telah mengganggu, si gadis tampak ragu-ragu untuk mendekat. "Umm, makan malam sudah—"

"Oh, Hinata. Kau datang di saat yang tepat," potong Ino. Ia cepat-cepat melangkah menghampiri gadis itu, segera memecah ketegangan yang sempat muncul di antara dirinya dan Naruto .

Melihat itu, si pemuda segera mengejar langkah kerabatnya.

Ino berhenti tepat di depan Hinata. Perempuan itu menjulurkan dua tangannya dan segera meraih pundak si gadis. Hinata berjengit.

Menatap serius sepasang ametis yang sedang kebingungan, Ino berucap. "Bisakah kau tidak melibatkanku dalam masalahmu?"

"Eh?" Hinata bingung, tiba-tiba saja ditanya demikian.

"Soal permintaanmu kemarin," tutur Ino, "Kurasa, aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu untuk membawa Naruto pergi bersama kami, karena Sasuke tak akan mengizinkannya." Ia melirik si pemuda. "Dan aku yakin Naruto juga tidak akan mau ikut."

Mendengarnya, si pemuda segera memandang Hinata penuh tanya. Sementara gadis itu hanya balik memandang Naruto dan kerabatnya secara bergantian dengan ekspresi sedikit syok.

Hinata menggigit bibir. Apakah hal tersebut yang barusan sedang mereka diskusikan?

"Lagipula, ada satu hal yang perlu aku sampaikan pada kalian," Ino membawa atensi dua remaja itu kembali padanya. "Dulu saat mengunjungi kediaman organisasi mafia Hyuuga, aku telah berhasil memanipulasi pikiran seluruh anggota organisasi, termasuk ayah Hinata."

Naruto dan Hinata langsung memberi Ino tatapan kagum, sekaligus penasaran pada apa yang akan dikatakan perempuan penyihir itu selanjutnya.

"Dengan memodifikasi memori mereka, meski informasi tentang sang _oracle_ akan tetap ada dalam dunia mafia _underground_ , namun untuk kepentingan perjalanan kami, aku sempat menghapus semua ingatan mereka tentang kalian," ungkap Ino. "Sehingga kuyakin, sekarang sudah tidak ada satu orang pun yang ingat akan sosok kalian berdua. Seolah, informasi mengenai identitas asli nona Hyuuga Hinata dan pengawalnya tidak pernah ada dalam rekaman memori mereka."

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ino, Naruto segera mengerjap kaget dan Hinata menangkup mulutnya tak percaya.

"Ma-maksudmu?" wajah si pemuda tampak memucat saking syoknya. "Kami...?"

Ino mengangguk. "Kalian terbebas," ujarnya. "Jadi seharusnya, kini sudah tidak ada lagi yang membatasi hubungan kalian kan?"

Seolah masih tak percaya, Naruto dan Hinata hanya terus memandang Ino dengan raut _speechless._ Mereka belum menunjukkan ekspresi lain.

Sampai sebuah isakan menyertai air mata Hinata yang mulai mengalir turun. "A-apa itu benar? Aku sudah tidak lagi dikejar?" Ketidakpercayaan masih membayangi raut mukanya.

Ino mengangguk.

Sementara Naruto masih terlihat hilang arah. Sampai ucapannya tergagap. "La-lalu, jadi ke-keberadaan kami..."

Dua muda-mudi itu saling bertukar pandang tanda paham.

Ino membuang napas panjang. "Ya. Ku ulangi, kalian sudah bebas sekarang. Jadi, bicaralah. Kurasa sudah saatnya kalian saling terbuka pada satu sama lain."

Tanpa menunggu sahutan apa pun, perempuan itu memutar tubuh dan segera melangkah menuju pintu. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata berduaan saja di sana, masih saling bertatapan dalam ketidakpercayaan.

Ino merasa, ada banyak hal yang harus mereka rundingkan dan klarifikasi, saat itu juga.

Nampaknya malam ini akan terasa panjang, terutama bagi mereka.

x x x

Esok menyambut.

Siang itu, hari sudah semakin terasa panas. Sang surya tengah menggantung di pusat cakrawala.

Ino telah menyampirkan tas berukuran sedang berisi barang bawaannya. Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya.

Mereka sudah bersiap untuk pergi.

Sekali lagi, Ino mencermati sepasang muda-mudi yang kini tengah mengantar kepergiannya.

Mereka tampak jauh lebih baik sekarang. Barangkali karena beban pikiran mereka terangkat, setelah tahu kini mereka telah terbebas.

Lalu si perempuan tersenyum dalam hati.

Entah apa lagi yang sudah terjadi semalam, karena Ino menyadari kini ada sedikit kecanggungan pada interaksi antara Naruto dan Hinata, seolah mereka tampak malu-malu pada satu-sama lain. Tapi sepertinya, itu bukan pertanda buruk. Ino berdoa dalam hati.

"Kalian benar-benar akan segera pergi?" Kendati sudah jelas, Hinata tetap saja bertanya untuk kesekian belas kalinya.

Tertawa, Ino hanya memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban, karena ia sudah bosan menyahut. Dilihatnya, Hinata merengut. Seolah sedih atas kepergiannya. Entah mengapa, hati Ino terasa menghangat, sekaligus mencelus. Rasanya, seperti punya adik. Suatu jalinan erat yang tidak pernah ia rasakan pada seseorang sebelumnya.

"Apa tinggal di sini, cukup menyenangkan?" Kali ini, Naruto yang bertanya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Ino segera. Ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih, karena telah menerima kami dengan baik."

Hinata dan Naruto menggeleng bersamaan.

"Tidak, kami lah yang harus berterima kasih," ucap si gadis dengan tulus. Si pemuda menambahkan. "Sungguh, terima kasih banyak, atas segalanya."

Ino hanya bisa tersenyum karena tidak tahu harus merespon apa lagi.

Semilir angin bertiup, membawa bau khas bulir-bulir padi yang hampir matang menjadi gabah.

Hinata meraih satu tangan si perempuan, lalu meremasnya erat. "Ino- _san_ , aku berharap segala masalahmu akan segera terselesaikan." Ia melirik sejenak ke arah Sasuke dengan ekor matanya.

Melihat ekspresi sedih yang terpancar di paras jelita Hinata, Ino tak tahan untuk tidak merengkuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukan. "Begitu juga denganmu, aku harap kau bisa hidup dengan cara yang kau inginkan. Bebas... tanpa terikat apa pun lagi."

Hinata mengangguk dalam dekapnya.

Melonggarkan pelukannya, safir biru Ino menatap lembut ametis pucat Hinata. "Jaga dirimu," bisiknya.

Melihat interaksi akrab kedua perempuan itu, Naruto jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih menunggu Ino menyelesaikan urusannya, si lelaki tetap sediam biasanya. Apa para lelaki juga harus berpamitan dengan seemosional itu? Naruto segera bergeleng, buru-buru menepis bayangan apa pun yang barusan muncul di benaknya. Ia bergidik.

Pemuda itu terkejut ketika Ino tiba-tiba bicara padanya.

"Jaga Hinata baik-baik!" ucap Ino, yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah. "Jangan pernah, sekali pun, berpikir untuk meninggalkannya."

Spontan, si pemuda mengangguk. "Aku janji."

Ino tersenyum mendengar janji yang diucap tegas itu. Lalu ia merogoh isi tasnya, mengambil sesuatu, dan melempar kantong kecil berwarna hitam ke arah Naruto. "Ambil ini."

Refleks, pemuda itu menangkapnya.

Mendengar dan mengenali gemerincing suara benda dalam kantong, Sasuke menoleh dan menyipitkan mata.

"Apa ini?" Naruto memandang penasaran kantong di tangannya tersebut. Jemarinya bisa merasakan potongan benda keras saling beradu di dalamnya. "Uang?"

"Bukan," geleng Ino. "Isinya emas," ungkap si perempuan dengan entengnya. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke, menyeringai tipis ketika merasakan tatapan lelaki itu. "Kurasa itu emas milik bangsa Uchiha, benar kan?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke hanya berkomentar, "Rupanya kau masih menyimpannya."

"Tentu saja kusimpan, sayang jika ditukarkan begitu saja." ujar Ino. "Lagipula, jumlah uang pemberian _Nee-san_ di ATMku masih banyak sekali—"

Terkesiap dan merasa tidak enak, segera saja Naruto memprotes. "Kau tidak perlu—"

"Kalian telah banyak membantu kami. Terutama Hinata, dia telah memberi penglihatan langsung pada Sasuke, jadi anggap itu sebagai bayaran darinya," jelas Ino.

"Apa?" Kini Hinata ikut protes. "Tapi kau tak perlu membayar—

Dengan santai Ino memotong dengan berkata, "Sebelum ini, kemampuanmu pernah dihargai dengan sangat mahal. Di dunia ini tak ada yang gratis, Hinata. Kami masih tahu diri."

"Tapi—"

"Simpan itu dan gunakan baik-baik. Aku yakin kalian akan membutuhkannya." Ino melirik pada Naruto. "Kau memerlukan uang untuk membawa Hinata pergi jauh, kan?"

Naruto dan Hinata terdiam mendengarnya, mereka bertukar pandang.

Ino tertawa. "Jangan sungkan, Naruto. Aku yakin tak selamanya kau bisa membiarkan seorang mantan nona muda terus tinggal di tempat sesederhana ini, kan?"

Dengan tatapan penuh haru, Naruto segera melangkah ke depan, lalu menggenggam erat tangan Ino, membuat perempuan itu agak terkejut. Seakan hendak menyampaikan ucapan terima kasih yang amat sangat, tapi entah dengan cara apa.

Namun, belum sempat si pemuda berkata apa pun, Sasuke sudah duluan meraih tubuh Ino dan menggendongnya, melepas paksa genggaman Naruto.

Kedua Yamanaka itu terkesiap.

Kini Ino telah digendong. Menunduk untuk menatap _aqua_ sang penyihir yang masih melebar kaget, sang vampir berkata kalem. "Sudah waktunya pergi."

Sambil melirik singkat pada Hinata, Sasuke berujar singkat. "Terima kasih."

Mata Hinata melebar, mungkin sama sekali tidak menyangka lelaki itu akan berkata demikian padanya. Segera saja si gadis mengangguk kikuk.

Sementara Naruto menelan ludah. "Tolong jaga _Nee-san_ baik-baik," ucapnya buru-buru.

Sasuke hanya mendelik pada pemuda itu. "Tentu saja."

Ino berkedip. Saat Sasuke mulai membalikkan badan, perempuan itu sempat melongok pada Naruto dan Hinata. "Sampai jumpa!" teriaknya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sekitar tujuh langkah Sasuke berjalan menjauh, Ino mulai mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher sang vampir. Ia terkikik jahil.

"Kau cemburu, Sasuke?" bisik Ino, menggodai.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Lelaki itu hanya fokus mengaktifkan _sharingan_ nya, lalu menghentakkan kaki untuk segera meloncat. Sedetik kemudian, sosok mereka menghilang dalam bunyi ' _POOPP!_ ' keras.

Teleportasi menelan mereka lenyap meninggalkan tempat penuh kenangan itu.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

A/N

OH GOOOOOD, APA INI? KENAPA PANJANG LAGI BEGINI? BAHKAN LEBIH PANJANG DARI CHAP KEMAREN?! ASDFGHJKL! _I'd been possessed_ -_- *efek masih mabok XIUMIN XIUMIN KOKOBOP, dahsyatnya~~* LOL lebay amat!

Aku butuh nyelipin kisah cinta NaruHina buat melancarkan kejelasan hubungan SasuIno disini... karena romensnya dobel, jadinya ya...panjang. mengarang bebas deh XD jangan bosan baca yaa~_~

Mohon pengertian, soalnya aku ini NH fans akut~ *gakadayangnanya/

Latar belakang dan karakteristik suku Uzumaki di sini aku ambil dari cerita klan Kurta (HxH) dan bangsa fanalis (Magi). Klan kurta diburu karena _scarlet eyes_ mereka, sedangkan para fanalis itu merupakan ras kuat di cerita Magi yang punya karakteristik mata dan rambut merah, juga fisik kuat, dua-duanya sama-sama hidup menarik diri dari peradaban, jadi aku blend deh biar nyambung~

Aku suka bayangin sosok Hinata yang angkuh, misterius, dan penuh magis saat manggil byakugan, jadi mirip kaya _oracle-oracle_ di dongeng deh, moga feel mistisnya dapet XD

oiya, dan anggap saja sosok Naruto yang dulu menyamar pas jadi _bodyguard_ itu penampilannya kaya menma XD

 _Well, thats it._ Terimakasih atas segala dukungan dan perhatiannya :)

Review?

* * *

 **-Kolom balas review reader yang tidak login-**

 **xoxo** : kujuga sedih nulisnya hiks, sepertinya ada pengaruh, kaya yg dijelaskan di atas. Makasiih~

 **Akitaa Xel** : arigatoouuu Akitaa-chan~ haha pantes aku heran kamu kemana aja, kirain ngilang :( whehe okeeh syukurlah kalo suka. Makasiih~

 **Nabila Domani** : chap ini lebih panjang lagi. Moga tambah suka yaa :)

 **aliaros** : ahaha sasu kan diam-diam menyengat (?) *plak/ curhat saayy? Kata-katamu ini seperti perasaan naru buat hina, yg berpikir cinta tak harus memiliki. Eaapps makasiih juga reviewmu udah menginspirasi XD

 **inayah yamanaka** : di chap ini interaksinya makin yahudt (?) kan? wkwk wahahaha awas loh kebablasan sama guling (?) aamiin aamiiin makasih banyak doanya, yang baik-baik jg buatmu yaa :) iyeess sebisa mungkin aku usahakan agar bisa membawa penghayatan pembaca dgn caraku bercerita :)

 **Koalasabo** : hahaahha makasiih koala-chan udah perhatian banget, love you juga :* oiya, selamat tahun buatmu di bulan ini, ya? *kecepetan/ gapapa ya biar ntar ga nagih ucapan lagi XD

 **JelLyFisH :** haloo~ iyanih otak lumayan beku kelamaan bobo-_- haha emansipasi wanita sampe dibawa-bawa, bisa aja kamu~ iya udah sedikit dijelasin kan diatas persoal peraturan kuno dan keterbatasan dalam hubungan mereka :(

 **madila** : hahaha okeeey~

 **ino-chan** : itu udah dijelasin dikit ya di atas... ya begitulah... yang namanya cinta itu rumit huhu

 **gigglesx** : hahahaha makasiih yaaa~ moga makin salting baca adegan diatas (?) XD

 **IstriSasuke** : semoga baca chap ini makin tegang (?) *lah/ wkwk okeeey~

 **Trifa Moonaichi** : THANKISS ucapannya Trifa-chan :* makasiih *kujadi bersemu wkwk* semoga makin hanyut sama alur ceritanya yaa~

 **rrraaaawwwrrr** : hahahaha siaaap~ udah nambah kan?

 **Juwita830** : iyaa, dan sekarang udah up lagi nih. Semoga makin..makin... XD

 **See you in next chap.**

* * *

 **Updated : 09/08/17**


	20. Chapter 20 - power

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : RUSH! SasuIno. OOC. 17+ _for theme, violence, MURDER and intimacy skinship._**

 ** _Attention : This story is a work of fiction._ Tidak bermaksud untuk menghujat pihak mana pun, _dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk menyinggung isu kemanusiaan apa pun_.**

* * *

 **BLEND X BOND**

 **Perpaduan X Ikatan**

 _\- power –_

Menggigit bibir, Ino memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat. Sedetik kemudian, ia segera memeluk erat Sasuke dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada lelaki itu. Untuk saat ini, Ino tak mampu mengangkat kepalanya lagi.

* * *

Kota itu diguyur hujan deras.

Air langit membasahi tanah kering yang semula gersang. Udara lembab menyapu hawa panas, sedikit melunturkan suasana mencekam yang masih tersisa melingkupi tempat tersebut.

Hanya sedikit.

Yamanaka Ino menyibak gorden yang sedang menutupi jendela kamar, mengintip dari balik bingkainya untuk memperhatikan keadaan luar.

Bangunan kokoh namun sederhana yang sedang ia tempati tersebut telah menjadi saksi bisu, dari serangkaian ledakan yang telah dijatuhkan untuk membombardir jalanan di sekitar tempat itu selama nyaris seperempat dekade. Beberapa blok tak jauh dari sana, sebagian wilayah kota telah luluh lantah, nyaris rata dengan tanah.

Ino menghela napas lelah.

Benar. Kota yang kini sedang ia dan sang vampir kunjungi sejak lima hari lalu, adalah sebuah lokasi konflik.

Ino kembali menutup gorden lusuh itu. Tak banyak yang bisa ia tangkap dari guyuran hujan dengan air yang menghitam menghalangi pandangan. Kumpulan debu dan jelaga yang sebelumnya bertebaran di udara atau mengendap di atap bangunan, telah tersiram hujan dan terbawa hanyut ke permukaan tanah. Aliran airnya keruh berwarna coklat kehitaman, seperti sungai yang tercemar. Nyaris semua aktivitas di sana terhenti, karena kebanyakan orang lebih memilih untuk berteduh di kediaman aman masing-masing.

Ino kemudian berbalik. Pandangannya segera tertuju pada sesosok vampir yang kini tengah balik menatapnya.

Uchiha Sasuke dapat menyadari kerutan di bibir ranum perempuan itu, juga rengutan yang selama ini terselip dalam paras cantik sang penyihir. Jelas sekali Ino tidak menyukai ketika mereka harus terjebak di tempat berbahaya seperti ini. Kendati Ino tidak memprotes apa pun selama lima hari terakhir semenjak mereka datang ke kota itu, namun nampaknya si perempuan tidak perlu merasa repot untuk menyembunyikan rasa ketidaksukaan yang tergambar gamblang di wajahnya.

Sasuke paham. Terlalu beresiko untuk tetap tinggal. Namun, ada cukup banyak hal yang perlu mereka bereskan di kota itu. Ia tidak punya pilihan, selain terus melanjutkan.

Beberapa waktu lalu, _sharingan_ sang vampir menghantarkan mereka menuju kota tersebut.

Saat menjalani ritual dengan sang _Oracle_ tempo hari, entah bagaimana bisa, sekilas Sasuke dapat melihat beberapa hal secara langsung melalui mata merahnya, setelah _scarlet eyes_ nya mendadak aktif akibat menjawab panggilan _byakugan_ Hinata.

Beberapa citra yang menunjukkan lokasi para alkemis berada, kini sudah terekam langsung oleh _sharingan_ nya. Tentu itu jauh lebih baik dari pada ia hanya mendapatkan informasinya dari penglihatan yang disampaikan si gadis saja.

Dengan melihat gambaran lokasinya secara langsung, Sasuke jadi bisa mempersingkat waktu perjalanan dengan berteleportasi, karena ia sudah tahu tempat mana yang harus ditujunya. Meski pun saat Ino bertanya di mana tepatnya letak tempat tersebut, Sasuke tidak bisa mengatakannya. Lelaki itu tidak tahu letak percisnya di belahan bumi mana, karena penglihatan yang ia peroleh tidak menyebutkan nama tempat tersebut atau menjelaskan detail lainnya.

Yang jelas, kali ini mereka tidak perlu menempuh waktu lama dan jarak yang panjang untuk mencapai tempat tersebut karena Sasuke bisa membawa mereka ke sana dengan cara teleportasi.

Namun Ino tak pernah menyangka, bahwa tempat tujuan mereka ternyata adalah sebuah kota yang sedang dilanda konflik.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk memindai kota dan memahami keadaan yang tengah terjadi di sana.

Serangkaian ledakan telah menghujam tempat itu, juga banyaknya baku-tembak yang tercetus selama bertahun-tahun, telah meninggalkan bau mesiu yang masih bisa jelas tercium.

Ino yakin kota itu dulunya merupakan sebuah kawasan metropolitan yang cukup maju, terlihat dari sisa reruntuhan peradaban di sana. Gedung-gedung tinggi yang kini sudah banyak yang tidak utuh bentuknya, beralih fungsi menjadi pemukiman kelas menengah ke bawah dengan jalanan yang tak begitu ramai. Meski blok itu masih cukup padat penduduk, namun kebanyakan orang lebih memilih untuk tinggal di rumah sepanjang hari, dari pada berkeluyuran di jalanan luar yang tidak aman.

"Bersabarlah sedikit lagi, ini akan segera berakhir," ujar Sasuke, memecah lamunan Ino. Satu lengannya terjulur untuk meraih sebelah sisi wajah perempuan itu.

Sang penyihir kembali membawa atensinya pada si lelaki. Ia membuang napas saat merasakan jemari Sasuke yang hangat membelai lembut kulitnya. Lelaki Uchiha itu tengah menyeka bekas cipratan air hujan yang masih tertinggal di sebelah pipi Ino.

"Kau yakin tempat ini memang markas alkemis?" Ino bertanya. "Apa kau tidak merasa ada yang janggal? Ini terlalu mudah," komentarnya. "Kita bisa menyusup tanpa ada hambatan yang berarti. Apa semua ini memang bisa selesai begitu saja?"

Rehat sejenak, Sasuke menaikkan tangannya untuk menggapai ujung kain selendang longgar yang sedang tersampir melingkupi kepala Ino. Ia menyingkap tudung selendang tersebut, membawa kembali surai pirang si perempuan yang sebelumnya tersembunyi dibalik kain itu. Sasuke lalu menurunkan jari-jemarinya untuk memainkan helaian rambut pirang tersebut.

Setelah menghela napas pelan, sang vampir akhirnya berujar. "Ini mudah karena _kita_ yang melakukannya. Lagipula, aku tidak akan tahu sebelum memastikannya sendiri."

Safir biru Ino menatap sangsi obsidian gelap Sasuke. Ia memperhatikan ada guratan lelah yang tampak melingkupi raut wajah tampan sang vampir, setelah kemampuannya terus digunakan untuk memindai seisi kota selama beberapa hari terakhir. Tentu saja lelaki Uchiha itu akan merasa letih, karena Ino pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Sejak tiba di sana, tanpa buang waktu, keduanya langsung menginvestigasi seisi kota. Tempat ini muncul dalam penglihatan Sasuke yang diberikan oleh _white eyes_ Hinata, karenanya si lelaki menjadi begitu yakin bahwa terdapat markas alkemis di kota ini. Namun tak lama setelah menyelidik, mereka langsung bisa tahu bahwa kota tersebut berbeda dari tempat-tempat yang sejauh ini telah mereka kunjungi.

Wilayah ini tidak aman, cukup berbahaya karena menjadi lokasi terjadinya perang saudara. Lebih buruk lagi, sarang teroris, katanya. Rumor yang beredar mengatakan, terdapat potensi tambang uranium terkubur di bawah kota. Uranium merupakan biji mineral radioaktif yang menjadi bahan bakar utama penyusun bom nuklir, senjata kimia yang memiliki daya pemusnah dahsyat.

Itulah yang menjadi rebutan berbagai pihak, terutama negara-negara tetangga, menyebabkan terjadinya perang. Sampai jaringan teroris pun mengincarnya.

Entah benar atau tidak mengenai keberadaan tambang tersebut, tampaknya Sasuke tak peduli, karena matanya bisa mengetahui apa yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia. Setelah memindai seisi kota selama beberapa hari kemudian, lelaki itu bisa mengetahui fakta yang menarik. Alih-alih tambang logam, keberadaan sebuah pabrik berskala besar rupanya tersembunyi di dalam tanah kota. Sasuke cukup meyakini bahwa pabrik tersebut merupakan pabrik tempat pembuatan ramuan chakra yang dikelola oleh kelompok alkemis.

Semakin saja, Sasuke merasa antusias.

Barangkali, rumor yang disebutkan tadi hanyalah pengalihan semata untuk menyembunyikan dan menyamarkan keberadaan pabrik-pabrik tersebut. Selain itu, populasi besar pemburu di sini cukup mendukung keyakinan sang vampir, bahwa kota ini memang markas alkemis.

"Bisa jadi, tempat itu hanya gudang untuk memproduksi ramuan saja, seperti bangunan yang pernah kau hancurkan dulu," pendapat Ino, menerka. "Bukannya markas."

Sasuke mendesah singkat. "Jangan skeptis dulu, kita hanya perlu membuktikannya." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menatap heran si perempuan. "Ada apa, kau terlihat cemas."

Ino kembali mengerutkan bibir, namun kali ini disebabkan oleh alasan yang berbeda. Ia mengamati wajah lelah Sasuke lama-lama.

Sejauh ini, selama nyaris lima hari, mereka terus bekerja untuk mencari lebih banyak informasi sekaligus melumpuhkan pemburu sebanyak yang mereka bisa. Tentu saja dilakukan secara diam-diam. Mereka menyerang sebelum para pemburu itu sempat mengamuk, karena jika sampai terjadi keributan, itu hanya akan membongkar identitas mereka dan menimbulkan kecurigaan. Meski ada beberapa juga yang sempat berubah menjadi zombi sebelum dilumpuhkan.

Kegiatan tersebut telah cukup menguras tenaga keduanya.

"Tentu saja," sahut Ino. "Kau selalu bertindak gegabah jika sudah menyangkut apa pun tentang alkemis." Ia mendesah dalam, sebelum ekspresinya berubah serius. "Apa kali ini kau sudah lebih bisa mengendalikan diri?"

Sasuke mengerutkan alis.

Ino melanjutkan. "Kita tidak akan mendapat info apa pun lagi, jika kau langsung menghabisi mereka begitu saja, seperti dulu. Kuharap kau bisa lebih tenang dalam bertindak sekarang."

"Aku tidak akan seceroboh itu lagi," ujar Sasuke jujur.

Ia mengakui, dulu dirinya memang telah bertindak tergesa dan tanpa perhitungan. Saat itu, Sasuke tidak tahu cara lain untuk memusnahkan alkemis selain menghabisi mereka secara langsung. Ia tidak menyangka urusan mengenai alkemis akan menjadi sepanjang ini. Terlebih, ia belum tahu mengenai kemampuan sihir _steal_ Ino. Jika saja pada waktu itu mereka bisa lebih rukun dan terorganisir... mungkin semuanya akan berjalan lebih mudah.

Masih memandang lekat _onyx_ sang vampir dengan sepasang _aqua_ nya, Ino merangkum kedua belah wajah Sasuke, membuat si lelaki berkedip dan kembali membawa atensinya pada paras jelita perempuan itu.

"Lagipula, kau sedang kelelahan." Ino membelai masing-masing pipi Sasuke dengan ibu jarinya. "Bekerja dalam keadaan letih hanya akan mengundang masalah," selidiknya.

Sasuke setuju.

Ia menyondongkan tubuh dan menundukkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan wajah perempuan itu. "Kau juga," gumam si lelaki. Ia meraih leher baju Ino dan menurunkannya secara perlahan. "Setelah ini, beristirahatlah," bisik Sasuke. Lelaki itu mulai mengaktifkan _sharingan_ nya.

Tanpa berkata apa pun lagi, Ino hanya menggangguk.

Jemari perempuan itu membelai lembut rambut _ebony_ Sasuke, saat ia merasakan bibir si lelaki mulai menempel di pipinya. Pelan-pelan, bibir hangat sang vampir bergerak turun untuk mengecup lembut rahangnya, kemudian menjamah lehernya.

Debar jantung Ino serasa semakin meningkat saat Sasuke mulai menjilati kulit pundaknya. Kemudian, tubuh si perempuan langsung terasa memanas ketika sang vampir mulai menancapkan sepasang taringnya, dan mulut lelaki itu menghisap kuat chakranya.

Ino menenggakkan leher saat kepalanya refleks tersandar di kusen jendela. _Ah,_ ia menyenangi sensasi terbakar ini. Perasaan yang mampu membuat napasnya terengah, dan tubuhnya sampai gemetaran. Jari-jemari Ino mencengkram kuat pundak dan tengkuk Sasuke selagi perempuan itu merasakan energi dalam tubuhnya tersedot perlahan-lahan.

Tetapi, meski sedang dimoninasi oleh kukungan sang vampir seperti ini... entah mengapa, Ino malah merasa puas. Belakangan ini ia sadar, setiap kali Sasuke menghisap charkranya, suatu tempat dalam hatinya selalu terasa hangat... dan bahagia. Sangat menyenangkan sampai mampu membuatnya mabuk, dan merasa spesial. Terlebih, cara si lelaki memeluk tubuhnya erat, dan mengecupnya secara posesif seperti ini, membuat Ino bisa menebak... seberapa banyak Sasuke menginginkannya, dan seberapa besar chakra miliknya bisa memuaskan lelaki itu.

Rasanya, menyenangkan saat dibutuhkan sebanyak ini.

Ino menghela napas ketika Sasuke mencabut kembali taringnya. Belaian terakhir lidah sang vampir di kulitnya, mampu membuat sang penyihir kembali rileks.

Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Ino bisa bertahan di tempat seperti ini adalah, karena mengetahui lelaki itu membutuhkan keberadaannya... juga sebaliknya. Ia membutuhkan Sasuke, sama banyaknya.

Setelah selesai, Ino membiarkan dirinya jatuh beristirahat dalam pelukan sang vampir.

Benar. Mereka harus menyiapkan diri sebaik mungkin untuk sekarang. Mengisi ulang energi, dan menenangkan pikiran. Karena hari esok, tampaknya akan cukup sibuk.

X

X

X

Matahari di cakrawala belum sepenuhnya naik, namun Sasuke dan Ino sudah berbaur dengan warga lokal.

Mereka berjalan berdesakkan, melangkah dalam barisan antrian, untuk melalui sebuah jalur jalan yang dijaga ketat oleh beberapa orang serdadu yang ditugaskan berjaga di wilayah sana. Jalur tersebut merupakan satu-satunya akses jalan darat menuju area blok lain.

Sudah menjadi hal biasa selama hampir tiga tahun ini, saat setiap warga harus menjalani pemeriksaan terlebih dulu hanya untuk melewati perbatasan di setiap blok jalanan kota. Barangkali untuk menghindari masuknya penyusup atau mata-mata, karena tidak setiap blok kota itu aman.

Masih melangkah pelan-pelan, Ino mengangkat tangannya untuk mengeratkan kain selendang longgar yang sedang menjadi tudung untuk menutupi seluruh kepalanya. Hanya tinggal warna biru matanya saja yang terlihat mencolok, jika tidak ia disembunyikan juga. Perempuan itu mengenakan setelan atasan tunik dengan celana longgar, sesuai dengan cara berpakaian yang lumrah bagi penduduk di sana.

Ino sengaja menundukkan wajahnya di sepanjang ia berjalan, untuk menyamarkan paras cantiknya.

Sasuke juga mengenakan setelan yang serupa. Sebuah kain semacam turban diikat di puncak kepalanya dan membilit lehernya dengan simpul longgar. Kain itu berhasil menutupi seluruh rambut hitam dan separuh wajahnya. Tentu saja Ino yang _sedikit_ memaksa untuk mendandani lelaki itu agar mau berpakaian menyerupai penduduk lokal, sebagai penyamaran.

Mereka tidak punya pilihan selain mengikuti cara hidup kota tersebut agar tidak mengundang keributan, termasuk menjalani pemeriksaan untuk memasuki wilayah blok tetangga ini. Namun, kendati bisa mengelabui seluruh warga dengan pakaian yang mereka kenakan, penyamaran sepasang vampir dan penyihir itu tidak akan berlangsung lama.

Kedok mereka akan segera terbongkar jika keduanya sampai diperiksa secara langsung oleh penjaga. Meski cukup berhasil disembunyikan, namun kecerahan mata biru Ino dan warna pirang rambutnya, juga kulit terang mereka jelas berbeda dari penampilan penduduk lokal. Warga di sana kebanyakan memiliki kulit lebih gelap dengan rambut ikal berwarna coklat kehitaman, dan mata coklat terang. Sekali lihat pun, para penjaga akan segera tahu bahwa mereka bukan penduduk lokal.

Alias penyusup.

Tetapi kendati demikian, keduanya tampak tenang-tenang saja. Sebab tentu mereka sudah memiliki rencana.

Jajaran orang di antrian semakin berkurang. Dari sudut matanya, Ino melihat beberapa orang diseret paksa keluar dari barisan. Mungkin karena kedapatan membawa sesuatu yang tidak diizinkan, atau alasan lain, ia tidak begitu peduli.

Saat ini mereka masih harus bertindak diam-diam dan hati-hati.

Sasuke berjalan selangkah di depan Ino. Tangannya terus menggenggam pergelangan tangan perempuan itu, agar mereka tidak terpencar. Kini tiba waktunya bagi mereka diperiksa.

Ketika Sasuke tepat berhadapan dengan dua orang tentara yang akan menggeledahnya, Ino segera merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia paham, kini lelaki itu sudah mulai mengaktifkan _sharingan_ nya. Tanpa butuh waktu lama, Sasuke telah berhasil menanamkan ilusi kepada dua orang tentara yang barusan menatap langsung pupil merahnya.

Seolah tidak menemukan hal yang janggal, dua prajurit itu lanjut bersikap normal. Mereka hanya memeriksa Sasuke dan Ino seperti biasa, sebelum akhirnya meloloskan keduanya. Pengaruh ilusi _sharingan_ Sasuke telah berhasil bekerja.

Setelah itu, sang vampir dan penyihir segera berjalan menjauh dari gerbang perbatasan dan berkelok di persimpangan jalan yang mengarah pada sebuah gang kecil.

Merasa sudah cukup aman, Ino segera menghela napas lega.

Beruntung, dua penjaga barusan bukanlah pemburu sehingga Sasuke tidak perlu risau mengaktifkan _sharingan_ nya. Sebab mereka tak akan sampai berubah menjadi monster mayat hidup akibat bersentuhan dengan chakra si lelaki.

Ya. Sebuah fakta ganjil lain di kota itu, karena identitas sebenarnya dari kebanyakan serdadu yang berjaga adalah pemburu.

Sebenarnya, jika ditilik lebih cermat, konflik di kota itu penuh dengan sabotase. Jelas kelompok alkemis terlibat di sini. Parahnya, pengaruh kelompok alkemis telah masuk sampai ke dalam jajaran pemerintahan dan barisan militer. Barangkali para tentara itu hanya diberi _drugs_ secara berkala sehingga mampu mengubah mereka menjadi pemburu secara tidak sadar, atau memang identitas asli mereka bukanlah tentara pemerintahan melainkan hanya prajurit bayaran dalam jaringan alkemis, Ino tidak tahu. Dan ia tidak perlu peduli.

Yang pasti, segala hal yang berkaitan dengan alkemis harus dilumpuhkan, termasuk tentara-tentara tersebut. Sejauh ini, sepasang vampir dan penyihir itu telah membereskan sejumlah pemburu yang tersebar di sepenjuru kota. Ino yakin tak akan lama lagi sampai para alkemis menyadari banyak dari serdadu itu yang menghilang, atau rusak ingatan.

Mereka harus bergerak cepat.

Selama berjalan menyusuri jalanan blok yang cukup ramai, Ino terus memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Pemandangan di blok ini tampak tak jauh berbeda dengan blok-blok lain yang telah mereka lewati. Bangunan rusak, keadaan penduduk yang tampak menyedihkan dan diliputi ketakutan akan teror sepanjang tahun, juga tenda-tenda tempat peristirahatan para serdadu yang dibangun di berbagai titik.

Hanya saja, warga di sana bisa lebih bebas beraktivitas dibandingkan di beberapa blok lain yang keadaannya lebih parah.

Kota itu cukup luas, memang. Tidak seluruh penjuru kota berada dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan, karena ada beberapa blok yang merupakan wilayah aman, masih utuh dan terhindar dari krisis, seperti di pinggiran kota misalnya. Sayangnya, penduduk yang terjebak di lokasi konflik tidak dapat berbuat banyak selain bertahan hidup dengan bersembunyi, mengikuti aturan dan berusaha tidak menimbulkan masalah.

Namun, fakta mengenai adanya beberapa wilayah blok kota yang dikuasai tentara memberikan cukup petunjuk, bahwa di bawah tanah wilayah itu lah pabrik-pabrik alkemis berada.

Satu-satunya yang menghalangi sang vampir dan penyihir untuk menginvestigasi pabrik tersebut adalah keberadaan tentara yang menjaga ketat setiap sudut perbatasan blok di sepenjuru kota. Melambatkan pergerakan keduanya. Karenanya, mereka tidak bisa leluasa bergerak sebelum melumpuhkan semua serdadu itu secara diam-diam.

Sejumlah peluh meluncur dari puncak dahi Ino.

Tempat itu gersang. Namun alih-alih kering, hawa lembab tercipta akibat panas matahari bercampur dengan polusi mesiu yang bertebaran di udara, menambah suasananya menjadi semakin menyesakkan. Kadang-kadang, awan mendung menghalangi cahaya terang mentari di sepanjang hari.

Ino menutupi mulut dan hidungnya dengan ujung kain selendang yang menjuntai. Ia merasa mual dan kepalanya pening setelah banyak menghirup udara kotor penuh polusi. Kabut pekat yang tercipta dari campuran tebaran pasir halus dan jelaga, juga asap tebal berbau tidak enak yang memenuhi langit kota, membuat Ino susah bernapas. Ia lebih merasa menghirup sekumpulan debu alih-alih udara, membuat perempuan itu sesak, dan sesekali terbatuk.

Setelah cukup bersantai di daerah pedesaan yang berudara segar, kini Ino harus menghabiskan beberapa harinya di kota dengan langit penuh polusi. _Rasanya ini keterlaluan._ Pertemuannya dengan Naruto dan Hinata seminggu lalu, jadi nyaris terasa bagai ilusi semata.

Sasuke menyadari perempuan di sampingnya mendengus di sepanjang waktu. Sang penyihir terus mengomentari keadaan sekitar, sesekali mengomel kesal dan mengutuk perbuatan manusia yang bisa seenaknya melakukan kerusakan-kerusaan seperti ini di sepenjuru dunia. Seolah bumi hanya milik mereka saja.

Meski tetap diam tak menimpali, namun Sasuke setuju dengan gerutuan Ino. Manusia telah begitu serakah, membuat mereka bertindak terlalu jauh dalam mengeksploitasi bumi, tempat tinggal mereka sendiri. Keserakahan itu pula yang bisa menghantarkan mereka menuju kehancuran, tak jarang bisa merugikan bangsa sendiri, bahkan sampai mengorbankan hidup manusia lain.

Seperti yang terjadi di kota ini.

Sepanjang jalan Sasuke berpapasan dengan beberapa penduduk lokal. Pria atau wanita, tua dan muda, bahkan anak-anak. Wajah mereka lesu penuh ketakutan dengan penampilan kumuh. Tubuh mereka kurus karena kurang makan, dan kotor tidak terawat.

Sasuke melirik Ino yang masih menunjukkan raut kesal.

Tetapi di luar itu, wajah si perempuan terlihat cukup tenang meski telah menyaksikan semua pemandangan menyedihkan yang sama dengan apa yang Sasuke lihat. Selama ini si lelaki memang tidak pernah peduli dengan kehidupan manusia dan kondisi kota mereka, karena Uchiha tinggal di belahan dunia berbeda, jauh terpisah dari peradaban makhluk bumi lain. Namun sang penyihir berbeda. Ino tinggal berbaur bersama para manusia. Sasuke sempat berpikir perempuan itu akan lebih peduli.

Barangkali Ino memang sudah biasa menyaksikan kondisi seperti ini, sehingga ia tidak begitu terkejut dengan hal kejam yang bisa dilakukan manusia. Atau mungkin, perempuan itu hanya sama tidak pedulinya dengan sang Uchiha, jika mengingat bangsa Yamanaka memang membenci manusia.

Bahkan semenjak mereka tiba di kota dan memahami kondisi tempat itu, Ino sempat menegaskan pada Sasuke, bahwa mereka tidak perlu ikut campur dengan konflik apa pun yang diciptakan manusia di tempat tersebut.

Mungkin Ino terlihat seolah ia tidak punya hati, atau tidak memiliki rasa kemanusiaan. Tak apa, karena ia memang bukan manusia, jadi tidak perlu acuh pada HAM dan tetek-bengeknya. Ino memang tidak mau peduli atau ikut campur pada hukum manusia. Manusia sendiri yang seringkali menyulut perang, maka makhluk itu juga yang harus menanggung akibat perbuatannya. Menyelesaikannya sendiri, karena sedari awal itu memang urusan mereka.

Meski konflik ini besar kemungkinannya berkaitan dengan kelompok alkemis, tetap saja krisis kemanusiaan yang terjadi tidak ada hubungannya dengan misi Sasuke dan Ino.

Tujuan keduanya kali ini hanyalah mengakses pabrik di bawah tanah dan menghabisi para alkemis.

Ino menyarungkan kembali pistol-pistolnya ke dalam wadah setelah berhasil melumpuhkan beberapa tentara. Ia menyaksikan Sasuke menebas aliran chakra di tubuh orang-orang yang sedang tak sadarkan diri itu, lalu menunggu si lelaki vampir menyergap yang lainnya.

Mereka makin mahir melakukan ini.

Keduanya berhenti di mulut sebuah gedung yang tampak masih menjulang. Menurut pindai _sharingan_ Sasuke, basemen gedung tersebut terhubung ke ruang bawah tanah yang lebih dalam. Mengingat area kota yang luas, Sasuke yakin ada lebih dari satu gerbang masuk pabrik yang tersebar di beberapa sudut kota. Tetapi lelaki itu lebih memilih mengaksesnya dari daerah aman yang tidak dilanda konflik, karena itu akan jauh lebih mudah untuk dilakukan.

"Apa ini sudah cukup?" tanya Ino selagi menyeka peluh yang meluncur di pipinya. Cuaca panas ini menyiksanya, secara fisik dan mental. Ia menunjuk sejumlah tentara yang sudah terkapar dengan ujung pistolnya.

"Ya, mereka yang terakhir," jawab Sasuke. Ia segera membereskan jalur chakra para pemburu itu.

Setelahnya, mereka memasuki gedung untuk memeriksa keadaan. Bangunan itu sepi, dari luar tampak selayaknya bangunan terabaikan lain. Namun keadaan di dalamnya sedikit berbeda. Sebuah lift berbentuk tabung yang terlihat baru dan canggih, tersembunyi di sudut terdalam gedung. Lift tersebut tampak modern. _Hoistway_ atau jalur liftnya mengarah jauh ke bawah tanah, pasti merupakan jalan untuk mengakses markas alkemis, atau tepatnya, ruang pabrik ramuan chakra.

Benar saja, tak lama kemudian, lift tersebut mengantarkan mereka turun pada dasar basemen. Sebuah pintu besi berukuran besar terpampang memblokade jalan, tepat di saat pintu lift terbuka.

Ino melangkah keluar dan segera mengecek pintu tersebut. "Pintu otomatis," ujarnya menyimpulkan.

Namun itu bukan halangan. Sasuke menghampiri tempat Ino. Ia menilik sekilas pintu yang sepertinya digunakan sebagai satu-satunya jalan masuk ke pabrik, lalu tanpa ragu menendang pintu tersebut.

 _Krak!_

Pintu itu terlempar, meninggalkan lubang menganga di tempat sebelumnya benda tersebut melekat.

"Bagus," gumam Ino, meski tadi ia sempat melonjak karena kaget.

Mereka segera masuk ke dalam ruangan di balik pintu.

Pemandangan di sana tampak familiar.

Ruangan itu luas. Tangki-tangki transparan besar berisi cairan hijau mendidih diletakkan di beberapa sudut, dan keberadaan tabung-tabung ukuran sedang yang terus berputar seolah tengah memproses pembuatan ramuan, kini membangkitkan ingatan Ino akan pabrik alkemis pertama yang mereka hancurkan dulu.

Bedanya, terdapat layar-layar monitor besar melekat di seluruh tembok, dengan mesin-mesin pengendali serupa komputer sebagai dasarnya terletak di sepanjang sisi ruangan. Ditilik lebih cermat, tempat itu lebih mirip sebuah laboratorium modern dari pada pabrik. Proses alkemia yang biasanya kental dengan hal kuno nan klasik, kini diproses dengan cara yang begitu kekinian. Dalam situasi lain, mungkin Ino bisa dibuat terkesan.

Namun menyadari obat macam apa yang sedang diproduksi mesin-mesin itu, Ino jadi merasa mual.

Beberapa kali sang penyihir menengok ke arah kiri dan kanan, seolah sedang mencari keberadaan seseorang. Tadi ia sempat berpikir, kegaduhan yang dibuat Sasuke saat membuka pintu, pasti akan segera mengundang atensi penjaga ruangan ini. Namun nyatanya keadaan di sana masih sepi-sepi saja, tanda ruangan itu tak berpenghuni. Kecuali bunyi desingan tabung yang berputar dan mesin-mesin lain yang mengeluarkan suara bising.

Menyadari gelagat sang penyihir, Sasuke berujar. "Tak ada orang di sini."

Ino mengerutkan bibir karena heran. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandang mengamati seluruh ruangan. Ia paham peralatan di sana memang sudah sangat canggih, sehingga hanya cukup beberapa orang saja yang diperlukan untuk mengoperasikannya di awal, dan sisanya bisa ditinggalkan. Tapi tetap saja... sama sekali tanpa penjagaan? Itu sembrono namanya. Atau barangkali, para alkemis hanya tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa akan ada orang yang bisa berhasil menginvasi markas mereka di kota ini? Entahlah.

"Lantas di mana para alkemis itu?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Bisa jadi di ruangan gedung yang lain," terka Sasuke. Pandangannya terganggu oleh kepulan chakra yang tercipta dari ramuan. "Pabrik ini luas."

"Jadi, apa perlu kita bereskan mereka sekarang?" Ino bertanya lagi.

Sasuke menekukkan alis, dan melempar tatapan yang seakan bertanya, _jika bukan sekarang lalu kapan lagi?_

Ino mendesah singkat. "Barangkali, kita perlu mengumpulkan sebanyak-banyaknya informasi dari mereka dulu?" sarannya. "Mungkin mereka masih bisa berguna. Lagipula, bagaimana kita akan mengurusi semua ini?" Perempuan itu menunjuk ke arah tangki-tangki besar dengan kedikan kepalanya. "Kau akan meledakkan seluruh tempat ini seperti dulu lagi? Di atas sana ada pemukiman penduduk, kau masih ingat kan? itu akan sangat beresiko," cecarnya mengingatkan agar si lelaki tidak bertindak gegabah.

Merengut sekilas, Sasuke balik bertanya. "Lantas, cara apa lagi yang bisa digunakan untuk melenyapkan cairan sebanyak ini?"

Kening Ino berkerut saat ia berpikir. "Mungkin para alkemis di sini punya cara lain untuk melenyapkan ramuan-ramuan ini? Lalu kita bisa merusak seluruh mesinnya agar tidak lagi berfungsi," timpalnya mengeluarkan pendapat.

Sasuke kembali merengut, tampak tidak setuju dengan ide merepotkan itu. "Jika tidak dimusnahkan seluruhnya, tempat ini hanya akan digunakan ulang. Lagipula cairan ramun itu bisa membuat kota tercemar."

Kali ini Ino ikut cemberut. Itu memang benar. Tapi, jika seluruh pabrik bawah tanah ini dimusnahkan, ledakan sebesar apa yang akan terjadi? Itu akan lebih membahayakan seisi kota. Jika pabrik bawah tanah seluas ini meledak, ia cukup yakin efeknya akan mempengaruhi tanah di atas sana, yang bisa saja merosot dan menyebabkan keruntuhan bangunan, bahkan terjadi gempa. Dan banyak korban yang akan berjatuhan, tentunya.

"Lebih baik kita urusi dulu para alkemis di sini, mungkin nanti kita bisa menemukan cara lain." Ino bersikukuh. "Bukankah kau ada urusan dengan dalang dari kelompok itu?"

Sasuke membuang napas pada akhirnya. "Oke."

Mereka terus menelusuri ruang laboratorium tersebut lebih ke dalam. Rupanya, terdapat selusin tangki besar lain di dalam sana. Mengerikan. Ino tidak ingin membayangkan sebanyak apa ramuan chakra yang bisa tercipta dalam satu hari saja.

Bau menyengat cairan kimia memenuhi udara ruangan yang memang sudah sumpek karena kurang oksigen. Tidak ada ventilasi di sana, sebab letaknya yang berada di dalam tanah. Sekarang Ino paham mengapa ruangan ini ditinggalkan, karena berada di sini lebih lama tanpa helm pelindung khusus pasti akan sangat berbahaya. Tubuhnya bisa keracunan.

Ino hendak bicara pada Sasuke mengenai hal itu, memintanya mempercepat menyelesaikan urusan seputar alkemis ini, sehingga tujuan sang vampir segera tercapai dan mereka bisa segera terbebas dari misi pengejaran para alkemi—

Tunggu dulu. Ino memelankan langkah saat benaknya tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu. Tapi, apa benar semuanya akan selesai jika mereka berhasil memusnahkan tempat ini? Jika memang benar, maka itu berita bagus.

Tapi, Ino sangsi. Bagaimana jika, ternyata masih ada pabrik-pabrik semacam ini di negara-negara lain?

Kenapa rasanya firasat Ino tidak enak? Ia masih berpikir bahwa ini terlalu mudah. Kurang sepadan dengan perjalanan panjang yang mereka tempuh hanya untuk mencapai tempat ini. Apa memang urusan alkemis akan berakhir di sini?

Sejauh ini, mereka telah menemukan pabrik semacam ini di dua tempat berbeda. Apa dengan dihancurkannya pabrik ini akan menjamin semuanya selesai?

Mereka bahkan belum bertemu dengan kelompok alkemis dan jaringannya, juga belum tahu identitas dan sosok mereka secara langsung. Memangnya, siapa sebenarnya dalang para alkemis itu?

Lagipula jika benar tempat ini adalah markas kelompok tersebut, kenapa penjagaannya sama sekali tidak istimewa? Seharusnya—

 _GRATAK._

Tiba-tiba, ruangan terasa bergetar seolah-olah tanah di sekitar baseman bergerak, membuat renungan Ino buyar. Getarannya sempat membuat langkah Ino sempoyongan. Beruntung, tubuhnya segera ditangkap Sasuke, mencegah perempuan itu terjatuh.

Ino mendongak dan menemukan Sasuke tengah mengaktifkan _sharingan_ nya. Belum sempat perempuan itu mempertanyakan apa pun, sang vampir sudah merengkuh erat tubuhnya. Lalu sedetik kemudian, sosok keduanya lenyap dari sana.

 _DUAAARRR!_

Bersamaan dengan itu, dentuman keras yang diiringi ledakan bola api yang luar biasa besar, tiba-tiba mengejutkan semua orang.

.

.

 _PLOOP._ Sasuke membawa Ino berpijak di atap sebuah gedung.

"Sial!" Lelaki itu mengutuk.

Sementara Ino, hanya bisa menganga saat menyaksikan apa yang sedang terjadi di bawah sana. Tak jauh dari letak gedung yang sedang mereka singgahi, keributan besar telah terjadi. Sisa pijaran merah api masih menyala-nyala, serpihan puing bangunan bertebaran, debu dan jelaga bersatu mengambang di udara, suara jeritan dan tangis yang mendadak terdengar, dan keadaan kota yang hancur berantakan.

Sasuke pun agak terperangah. Pemandangan tempat itu telah berubah total dari terakhir kali ia melihatnya, yang sebenarnya baru beberapa belas menit lalu.

Keringat dingin bercucuran dari puncak kening sang penyihir.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Perempuan itu tercengang. Barusan, suara nyaring ledakan mengawali segalanya.

Lalu sekejap mata, gedung tinggi —pintu masuk laboratorium— yang tadi masih menjulang, kini telah runtuh menyisakan puing-puing yang nyaris rata dengan tanah. Sebuah lubang besar menganga di dasar letaknya semula, sebagian lubang tertimbun puing-puing gedung sekitarnya, tempat tadinya laboratoriaum berada. Siapa pun yang tahu akan keberadaan pabrik tersebut di dalamnya, pasti yakin ruangan basemen itu sudah sama hancurnya.

Beruntung mereka masih sempat berteleportasi, dan menyelamatkan diri dari ledakan.

Ino mengerjap tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan mata masih terbelalak.

"Seseorang meledakkan tempat ini," yakin lelaki itu segera, sebelum Ino sempat berprasangka apa pun dan menaruh curiga padanya.

"Siapa?" Ino menelan ludah.

"Entahlah," jawab Sasuke. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandang ke arah reruntuhan.

Selanjutnya, sang vampir membawa Ino melompat turun dan menapaki tanah. Mereka perlu mengamati lebih dekat. Tak ada yang memperhatikan mereka di antara kepanikan itu meski keduanya barusan meloncat dari atas atap gedung tinggi.

Ino merasa lututnya gemetar saat ia melangkah. Bisa terlihat jelas sekarang, beberapa bangunan tak jauh dari jalanan tempatnya berpijak, sedang terbakar hebat. Jalanan yang tadinya cukup ramai dengan aktivitas biasa warga, kini dipenuhi dengan jerit tangis dan kepanikan orang. Dilihatnya beberapa manusia berpakaian tentara bergerak cepat sambil berteriak-teriak, seolah sedang berupaya menenangkan para penduduk agar kepanikan segera mereda dan tidak bertambah parah.

Bangunan rumah, toko-toko, atau pun gedung di sekitar sana telah hancur. Puing-puing batu, serpihan tembok, potongan kayu dan pecahan kaca berserakan mengotori jalan. Jelaga melayang-layang memenuhi udara dan menutupi jalanan. Abu hitam menghujani tubuh-tubuh hangus yang tergeletak di sepanjang jalan, dan hinggap di badan korban selamat namun dipenuhi luka berdarah-darah.

Ino meremas kepalan tangannya. "Siapa yang bisa melakukan hal sekejam ini?" Suaranya serak dan bergetar. Ia yakin ledakan tadi bukan sekedar kesalahan.

Sasuke tak menyahut. Ia pun tidak tahu. _Timing_ ledakan itu begitu tepat dengan rencana mereka menginvasi pabrik, seolah sengaja dilakukan untuk mencegah keduanya bertemu dengan para alkemis. Atau, semuanya hanya kebetulan? Rasanya tidak mungkin.

Kepulan kabut hitam perlahan hilang, namun orang-orang masih berlarian dalam panik. Ino merasa badannya lemas setiap kali melihat sebuah jasad ditarik dari bawah reruntuhan. Kepalanya pusing karena terus menghirup bau hangus bangunan dan jasad yang tercampur. Juga ia merasa mual akibat melihat darah yang mengucur-ngucur.

 _DUAAR._

Ledakan susulan yang datangnya kira-kira berasal dari beberapa blok lain terdengar, meski kali ini getaran yang diciptakan tidak sehebat sebelumnya.

Ino melonjak. "Apa serangan bom sedang di mulai lagi?"

Selama berhari-hari ini, ia hanya mendengar tentang serangan tersebut tanpa pernah menyaksikannya sendiri. "Tapi seharusnya, ini termasuk daerah aman!" Ia mengerjap. "Atau ini ulah para teroris?"

Tanpa menjawab, Sasuke menggapai tubuh permpuan itu. "Ayo, di sini berbahaya—

 _BLEDAAAARRR!_

Namun ucapannya terpotong saat sebuah ledakan lain terjadi tepat di hadapan tempat mereka berdiri.

Ino merasakan tubuhnya terlempar kuat oleh daya yang sangat besar. Puing-puing bangunan yang ikut terhempas sempat membenturnya beberapa kali. Hawa panas api menyengatnya dan menyambar sekelilingnya. Tapi perempuan itu merasa baik-baik saja. Tubuhnya yang kini sedang didekap sang vampir, masih terasa utuh.

Rupanya, Sasuke segera mengaktifkan _sharingan_ nya dan langsung memanggil _susanoo_ tepat saat ledakan terjadi. Ia yakin mereka terlontar beberapa meter jauhnya ke belakang, sebelum akhirnya mendarat berjungkal-jungkal di atas tanah setelah menabrak beberapa gedung dan menghancurkan temboknya. Benturan tersebut akan menyebabkan sakit luar biasa jika saja tameng _humanoid_ raksasa itu tidak sedang melindungi tubuh Sasuke dan Ino.

Sang penyihir terengah hebat. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang karena berbagai alasan. Mengingat ledakan barusan, ia yakin tak banyak manusia di sana yang bisa selamat.

Perempuan itu berkali-kali mengerjapkan mata dan terbatuk saking banyaknya debu hitam yang melayang memenuhi udara. Tak lama kemudian, abu berangsur turun dan hinggap di permukaan tanah dan puing reruntuhan. Suasana di sana cukup hening, jeritan-jeritan tak lagi terdengar riuh, hanya ada suara derak kobaran api.

Setelah cukup lama diam tercengang, akhirnya Ino merasa tubuhnya ditarik berdiri. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Sasuke sedang menopangnya. Menggigit bibir, perempuan itu memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat. Sedetik kemudian, ia segera memeluk erat si lelaki dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. Untuk saat ini, entah kenapa Ino tak mampu mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Perasaannya sedang tak karuan. Emosinya tak bisa dijabarkan. Lidahnya kelu tak bisa berkata, dan kakinya kaku tidak bisa dibawa berjalan.

Ino memang pernah bilang dirinya tidak peduli pada manusia, hanya saja ini... sudah keterlaluan.

Sasuke menggendongnya.

Lelaki itu terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang sudah tidak karuan bentuknya. Ia masih tetap tinggal di sana hanya untuk memeriksa beberapa hal.

Ino baru membuka mata saat ia kembali mendengar sayup-sayup suara orang. Rupanya Sasuke telah berjalan cukup jauh sampai keduanya tiba di lokasi yang masih terdapat orang hidup. Ino mengintip dari balik pundak sang vampir. Kain selendangnya yang tadi sempat tersingkap, kembali ia sampirkan untuk menutupi kepala.

Tempat itu tadinya sebuah pasar.

Ino cukup yakin dilihat dari sisa reruntuhan kios dan benda-benda juga barang dagangan yang berserakan di sana. Tempat tersebut kini hancur berantakan dan terlalap api. Beruntung, sebuah pancuran air menyembur dari lubang besar yang menganga di atas jalanan batu, berhasil membasahi permukaan tanah yang sempat panas dan mematikan beberapa titik api.

Terdengar rintihan dari orang-orang terluka. Dari luka yang sedang sampai cukup parah, juga teriakan kepanikan. Beberapa korban lain sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa di sisi jalan atau di atas puing kios. Jasad-jasad orang berserakan seakan tidak ada artinya.

Di sudut lain tempat itu, bisa dilihat mayat-mayat manusia sedang diseret dan disejajarkan. Para korban ledakan. Ino kembali merasa mual. Dadanya sesak dan hatinya mencelus. Ia mengeratkan rengkuh tangannya yang sedang dikalungkan melingkari leher Sasuke.

Seseorang menghampiri Sasuke dan bertanya apa mereka terluka atau perlu pengobatan. Si lelaki menggeleng, sehingga orang tadi berlalu pergi untuk mendatangi korban lainnya.

Ino mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Ia tidak peduli lagi saat udara yang dihirupnya dipenuhi debu. Rasa sesak semakin menggelayuti hatinya. Meski berusaha tidak ia tunjukkan, namun kini raut iba sedang membayangi wajah cantiknya.

Kemudian, setelah mulai merasa tenang, Ino minta diturunkan dari gendongan.

Diperhatikan sang penyihir, bukannya pergi sejauh mungkin, namun orang-orang selamat malah tambah berdatangan. Mereka bergerak cepat dan saling memberi intruksi, untuk memindahkan mayat dan mencari orang yang kemungkinan masih hidup. Meski sepertinya akan percuma, tapi mereka tampak sudah terbiasa melakukan hal semacam ini.

Tetapi itu tidak bagus. Daripada berpikir untuk mengurusi korban ledakan yang sudah tak ada nyawa, lebih baik mereka pergi mengevakuasi diri dan membawa jauh korban selamat dari tempat itu, kan?

Ino bukannya kejam, ia hanya merasa khawatir kalau-kalau ledakan susulan akan terjadi lagi. Lagipula, tampaknya Sasuke masih harus mengecek keadaan pabrik, jika saja masih ada yang bisa tersisa dan bisa diperoleh dari tempat itu. Namun kericuhan ini hanya akan mengganggu Sasuke bekerja.

Sang vampir mengedarkan pandangan dengan mata merah yang aktif. Ia memindai daratan dan langit untuk memeriksa jika ada bom aktif yang masih tertanam di sekitar sana, atau benda yang dijatuhkan dari atas yang bisa berpotensi sebagai bahan peledak.

Namun tampaknya, kali ini semua aman.

Ino mendesah lega.

Tapi tetap saja, ia harus bergerak cepat untuk mengevakuasi orang-orang. Manusia di sana sedang kacau dan panik, tampaknya mereka sedang tidak bisa berpikir jernih, dan tak akan pergi jika tidak diarahkan. Sang penyihir segera mencari beberapa tentara dan menembakkan sihir hipnotis pada mereka.

Selanjutnya, para prajurit itu yang akan memberi intruksi pada orang-orang, untuk melakukan evakuasi dan mengamankan para penduduk yang masih bertahan. Sementara dirinya dan Sasuke masih punya urusan lain.

"Ada yang datang dari arah atas." Sasuke tiba-tiba berujar.

Ino melongok. "Helikopter bantuan?"

"Bukan," si lelaki segera menjawab. Ia menajamkan pandangan _ruby_ nya. Benda yang sedang terbang mendekat itu, bukanlah mesin apa pun, namun... sebuah burung besar berwarna putih. Dua orang sedang mengendarainya.

 _Sharingan_ Sasuke mengkilat merah. Ia mengepalkan tangan. Kemudian lelaki itu berbalik dan kembali mengangkat Ino dalam gendongan.

Tanpa sempat si perempuan mempertanyakan apa pun, Sasuke sudah melompat untuk melewati beberapa daerah dengan gerakan cepat. Setelah cukup jauh dari area landai yang bangunannya rata dengan tanah, sang vamprir segera menghentakan kaki dan melocat ke atas atap sebuah gedung yang masih menjulang.

Firasatnya mengatakan, tampaknya musuh telah datang.

x x x

Seekor burung besar berwarna ganjil mendarat di atap sebuah gedung yang masih menjulang tinggi di atas tanah. Dua orang penumpangnya berpijak turun, meninggalkan benda kotak seukuran lemari yang masih terikat di punggung burung tersebut.

Mereka mengenakan jubah hitam, dengan tudung menyenyembunyikan wajah keduanya.

Satu orang yang sosoknya lebih kecil namun tinggi tiba-tiba tertawa nyaring. Masih tetap tergelak, ia berujar. "Kubilang apa, markas sementara ini sudah tidak berguna lagi."

Sosok berjubah lain dengan tubuh besar namun pendek seperti orang bungkuk menimpali dengan suara yang mirip geraman. "Bos menugaskan kita untuk tidak bergerak sembrono."

"Tapi ini cara yang lebih cepat untuk membereskan semuanya," sahut si sosok jangkung dengan enteng. Ia kembali menatap bangga seisi kota. "Lihat hasil karyaku. Kuyakin penyusup-penyusup itu sudah tewas sekarang." Ia menyeringai puas.

Kali ini, rekannya tak memprotes. Orang bungkuk itu ikut memperhatikan pemandangan kacau di bawah gedung. "Kita sampai ditugaskan untuk turun tangan hanya demi meringkus tikus yang bahkan tak jelas keberadaannya ada atau tidak."

"Sepertinya para tetinggi hanya sedang parno saja," balas sosok pertama. " _Chip_ yang mereka tanam pada para bidak yang ditugaskan di tempat ini mendadak hilang jejaknya, jelas membuat mereka berprasangka segala macam. Padahal bisa jadi _chip_ murah dalam tubuh pemburu-pemburu rendahan itu hanya sudah karatan saja."

"Ya, dugaan mereka tidak beralasan." Sosok kedua ikut mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Suaranya masih terdengar serak dan berat. "Tak ada orang yang mengetahui dan bisa mendeteksi keberadaan _chip_ itu selain komplotan kita. Bahkan inangnya sendiri banyak yang tidak sadar obat terlarang yang selama ini mereka konsumsi setiap hari nyatanya akan memacu pertumbuhan _chip_ tersebut."

" _Well_ , aku sudah tidak peduli lagi," sosok pertama kembali berujar. Ia meraih ujung tudung jubahnya dan menarik kain itu ke belakang sampai tersibak sepenuhnya, menampilkan wajah rupawan dan rambut pirang panjang terang miliknya yang dikuncir sebagian. "Kita cuma _garde_ yang ditempatkan di kota ini untuk mengawasi lab. Apa pun alasannya, yang penting kita bisa bersenang-senang sekarang. Aku nyaris mati bosan!" Ia kembali tertawa liar.

Si pria bungkuk menoleh pada rekannya dengan gerakan aneh diiringi suara gemeretak, seolah lehernya kaku. "Jangan lupa dengan misi kita, Deidara- _san_ ," ujarnya mengingatkan.

Lelaki bernama Deidara itu masih tertawa. "Aku tidak lupa, Sasori- _san_ ," tampiknya. "Kita hanya ditugaskan untuk 'mengubur' laboratorium di kota ini, kan? Menghilangkan jejak organisasi yang telah lama dicurigai oleh pemerintah dunia. Dengan seni milikku, ini mudah saja. Sekaligus kita bisa mendapat kesenangan."

Pria bungkuk yang ternyata bernama Sasori membuang napas berat. "Namun dengan caramu, kau hanya akan menciptakan banyak keributan. Itu bisa jadi masalah."

Deidara malah berseri-seri seolah baru mendapat pujian. "Biar mereka tahu rasa, apa akibatnya berurusan dengan kita! Aku sudah bosan dengan upaya pemerintah yang berusaha membasmi organisasi. _Che,_ coba saja kalau bisa! Mereka pikir jaringan kita hanya gembong narkoba biasa, apa?! Terlalu merendahkan!"

Sasori menanggapi dengan tenang. "Kendalikan dirimu. Wajar jika pemerintah dunia tidak mencurigai apa pun mengenai praktek alkimia yang selama ini dilakukan para _mayor_. Mereka bahkan tak akan menyangka bahwa identitas asli _leader_ adalah ilmuan alkimia, bukan bos mafia narkoba atau pemimpin komplotan teroris seperti yang selama ini mereka kira."

"Ya, ya, para manusia bodoh itu memang bukan tandingan kita," balas Deidara. "Lupakan mereka, mari kita mulai bersenang-senang." Lelaki itu merentangkan dua tangannya ke depan. "Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kita hancurkan seisi kota?" Ujarnya sambil tertawa seolah tanpa dosa.

 _Crash!_

Di saat yang sama, sebuah bola chakra berwarna ungu melesat dari arah samping. Dengan sigap kedua orang itu menghindar, tepat saat bola tersebut akan meledak.

Sasori memasang kuda-kuda waspada, sementara Deidara berdecak kesal. Jelas mereka tidak menyangka akan diserang. " _Ck!_ Apa-apaan ini?! Siapa yang berani—"

 _Woooshhh_.

Pusaran angin kencang menginterupsi omelan lelaki berambut pirang itu. Deidara segera menutup wajahnya dengan mengangkat dua tangan. Masih sedikit kaget, Deidara segera berbalik dan mengedarkan pandang untuk mencari posisi penyerang mereka. Ia menggeram saat menemukan sosok dua orang berdiri di puncak gedung yang berada di samping bangunan yang sedang ia pijak.

Di sebrang sana, Sasuke sudah menarik pedangnya.

Sedangkan Ino bergeming. Meski masih syok atas apa yang dialaminya setelah kejadian ledakan tadi, kini perempuan itu telah bersiap dalam mode bertarung. Tetapi ketika ia menyipitkan mata untuk berusaha memandang lebih jelas ke arah kejauhan, Ino bisa menangkap keberadaan sosok orang yang kini menjadi lawannya.

Penampilan salah seorang dari mereka... tampak _familiar_.

Sang penyihir mengerjap. Ia semakin dibuat tercengang.

"Itu kah... musuh yang selama ini yang kita cari?" tanyanya dengan suara lemah. "Para alkemis?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Tampaknya bukan, tapi aku cukup yakin mereka terlibat. Yang pasti, keduanya adalah pemburu," ungkapnya.

"Pemburu?" Ino terkesiap. Ia menggigit bibirnya sambil mengepalkan tangan. "T-tapi salah satu dari mereka..."

"Seorang Yamanaka." Sasuke menyelesaikan. Ia tahu, sebagai seorang _enchanter,_ Ino akan segera mengenali sosok lawan mereka sekarang. Sensor sang penyihir akan segera aktif saat ia bertemu dengan kerabatnya. Pusaran angin ini buktiinya.

Si perempuan menahan napas. Ia jelas terkejut. Apa maksudnya ini? Apa yang dilakukan salah seorang dari kaumnya di sini? Terlebih, berada di pihak musuh... Pemburu katanya?

Ino mengatupkan rahangnya. Emosi dan perasaan lain perlahan mulai memenuhi dirinya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak berteriak saking kesalnya. Mencoba tetap tenang, Ino kembali mencermati keadaan. "Jadi, maksudmu, mereka yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ledakan barusan?"

 _Sharingan_ sang vampir yang tengah aktif mengintip dari balik kain turban yang masih menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia mencermati lawan di depan. "Bisa jadi. Mereka bukan pemburu biasa, keduanya berada beberapa tingkat di atas zombi yang biasa kita bereskan. Mereka lumayan berbahaya," tambahnya menganalisis. "Tampaknya salah seorang dari mereka memiliki kekuatan untuk menciptakan ledakan."

"Apakah kemampuan sihir lelaki Yamanaka itu?" tanya Ino segera. Jika sampai itu benar, ia tidak akan bisa memaafkan.

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, sekelebat benda bergerak cepat ke arah mereka. Ino dan Sasuke meloncat terpisah untuk menghindar. Gemeretak bunyi kayu bercampur dengan desingan besi terdengar seiring benda tersebut bergerak. Ino mengerjapkan mata saat melihat benda itu lebih jelas.

"Boneka kayu?" Si perempuan mengernyit. Boneka seukuran manusia dewasa itu melayang dan bergerak bebas di udara seakan-akan benar-benar hidup. Satu tangannya memegangi sebuah kapak besar.

"Benda itu dikendalikan oleh tali chakra dari jarak jauh," jelas Sasuke, yang kini sudah kembali berdiri di sisi Ino. Ia bisa melihat jelas tali chakra tersebut dengan _sharingan_ nya.

Sang penyihir menggeser pandang untuk memperhatikan orang berjubah dengan tubuh bungkuk yang berada sekitar lima belas meter dari tempat boneka itu melayang. Ino yakin orang tersebut adalah pengendalinya.

"Dia seorang _indigo_ ," gumam Ino, langsung paham. Sasuke mengangguk.

Boneka berpenampilan menyerupai lelaki dewasa itu menerjang ke depan sambil mengayunkan kapaknya. Ino melompat mundur sedangkan Sasuke membungkuk untuk menghindarinya. Sang vampir menghentak badan boneka tersebut dengan pangkal tumpul pegangan pedangnya, membuat boneka tersebut terpental ke belakang dengan cukup keras.

Lalu Sasuke melesat berputar ke depan boneka sambil menghunuskan pedangnya. Dengan tangkas, ia menebas tali chakra yang menghubungkan boneka tersebut dengan pengendalinya. Seketika itu, boneka tersebut jatuh roboh ke tanah. Tanpa membuang kesempatan, Sasuke segera menginjak boneka itu, sampai tubuhnya hancur berantakan.

Sasori terdiam, jelas dibuat kaget. Senjatanya bisa dihancurkan begitu saja.

"Hm, bisa mengejar sampai ke sini, bahkan cara bertarung yang lumayan..." Kali ini Deidara melangkah maju, dagunya terangkat. "Rupanya, kalian boleh juga."

Interupsi lelaki berambut pirang itu membuat Sasuke dan Ino menoleh padanya.

Tadi, Deidara menunggu Sasori menyelesaikan pertarungannya, menduga itu akan berakhir mudah. Ada sebuah peraturan tak tertulis di antara mereka, untuk tidak saling mengganggu saat seseorang sedang terlibat dalam pertarungan. Meski Sasori adalah manusia, bisa dibilang, pria itu adalah satu-satunya manusia yang bisa diakui Deidara, mengingat konsep dan pandangan mereka terhadap seni, cukup setara. Namun menyaksikan senjata rekannya bisa dibereskan cukup cepat, Deidara jadi merasa tertarik, dengan identitas lawannya.

"Perlu bantuan?" tanyanya pada Sasori.

"Jangan mengganggu," timpal sang pengendali boneka, geram.

Sasori segera membuat gerakan menarik sesuatu dengan tangannya yang masih tertutup jubah. Sasuke tahu pria itu sedang mengaktifkan kembali tali chakranya.

 _BRAK._

Tiba-tiba, lemari di punggung burung putih terjeblak membuka, saat sekitar setengah lusin boneka keluar beterbangan dari sana.

Sekawanan boneka tersebut langsung menyerang Sasuke dan Ino.

Keduanya langsung menangkis terjangan boneka-boneka tersebut. Sasuke berhasil memutus tali chakra tiga boneka itu sekaligus, sementara Ino berhasil menghancurkan satu boneka dengan tinju tangannya.

 _DAARR! DUAAR!_

Mendadak serangan lain menghujani vampir dan penyihir itu. Mereka melompat mundur untuk menghindari letusan tersebut. Ledakannya setara dengan letusan petasan. Keduanya sontak menoleh pada si penyerang.

Deidara tertawa, sedangkan Sasori menggeram. Jelas ia tidak suka pertarungannya di ganggu. Tapi Deidara hanya melempar seringaian. "Mereka ada dua. Jadi dua lawan dua baru adil," kilahnya. "Lagipula, aku tak akan membiarkan kau bersenang-senang sendirian."

"Mereka bukan orang biasa," komentar Sasori pada akhirnya. Tahu rekannya tidak akan berhenti mengganggu jika sudah mulai tertarik untuk bertarung. Wajar saja, tentunya, mengingat lawannya itu bisa bertarung sepadan dengannya.

"Namun sayang, perjuangan mereka berakhir sampai sini saja," lanjut Deidara pongah, selagi tangannya merogoh ke dalam tas di kedua sisi pinggangnya. Ia pun jadi penasaran dengan kemampuan kedua lawannya.

Kini kawan sang _indigo_ ikut menyerang.

Ino terkesiap dengan apa yang sedang ia saksikan saat lelaki Yamanaka itu mengangkat dua tangannya. Sebuah mulut tertanam di masing-masing telapak tangan tersebut. Mulut-mulut itu membuat gerakan seperti sedang mengunyah sesuatu. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah lingkar sihir berwarna hijau tua bersinar terang. Tepat saat bola-bola berwarna putih dan berkaki enam, yang bentuknya menyerupai laba-laba, dimuntahkan mulut tersebut dalam jumlah banyak.

Ino berkedip. Jangan bilang... mulut-mulut itu adalah _soul weapon_ nya? Tapi kenapa, bisa tertanam begitu di tubuhnya?

Deidara melemparkan sejumlah laba-laba tersebut ke arah Ino. Perempuan itu nyaris menjerit saat mendapati setiap laba-laba yang terlontar mulai bergerak merayap di udara, seolah-olah hidup.

Meski terkejut, Ino masih mampu mengelak serangan laba-laba putih tersebut dengan melompat satu meter ke arah samping. Namun itu belum cukup, karena laba-laba buatan itu terus mengejarnya.

Beruntung, Sasuke segera menarik tubuhnya dan membawa Ino melompat jauh ke luar area serangan laba-laba, sebelum akhirnya mereka meledak bersamaan. Sang penyihir kini paham. Rupanya, letusan sebelumnya berasal dari benda-benda semacam itu.

"Dia seorang _conjurer_ ," selidik Ino, berbisik pada Sasuke.

Belum sempat mereka rehat, sekawanan laba-laba lain sudah melayang ke arah keduanya lagi. Ledakan kembali terjadi. Ino menghalangi matanya dari semburan debu dan panas api, selagi melompat menyingkir. Kain selendangnya mulai tersibak akibat friksi udara, menampilkan rambut pirang panjangnya yang kini sedang berkibar diterpa angin.

Deidara melebarkan _azure_ nya _._ Ia langsung bisa mengenali sosok yang dilihatnya sekarang. Serangannya berhenti untuk beberapa saat. _"_ Ha! Rupanya, kau seorang penyihir! Pantas saja," teriaknya.

Lelaki itu lalu menengok ke arah Sasuke yang wajahnya masih tertutupi kain turban. "Apa kau juga sama?"

Ino mengatupkap rahangnya. Sasuke tak menjawab. Lelaki itu melangkah ke depan hendak menyerang, namun sekawanan boneka kembali menghalanginya. Salah satu dari boneka tersebut berhasil menyingkap turban yang dipakai sang vampir, mengungkap penampilannya. Untungnya, kedua mata Sasuke kini sudah memekat hitam. Ia punya firasat agar menyembunyikan identitasnya untuk sekarang.

"Jangan lupakan aku," ujar Sasori. Ia yang memerintahkan bonekanya membongkar kedok Sasuke.

Deidara memperhatikan lawannya dengan kening berkerut. Penampilan Sasuke, jelas tidak menyerupai kaumnya. Barangkali, lelaki Yamanaka itu kini beranggapan bahwa Sasuke hanya seorang _indigo_ biasa, karena Deidara kembali mengunci tatapannya pada Ino. Setelah mengetahui identitas Ino, jelas kini ia lebih berminat pada perempuan itu, dan mengabaikan sang vampir.

"Lelaki itu urusanmu, Sasori- _san_ ," ucapnya.

Ino menelan ludah. Apa benar kata Sasuke, bahwa kedua lawannya itu memanglah pemburu? Jika benar, kenapa mereka tidak berubah menjadi monster mayat hidup setelah berinteraksi dengan chakra dari _sharingan_ sang vampir, seperti reaksi pemburu biasanya?

Berarti benar, bahwa tingkatan mereka lebih tinggi dari pemburu biasa. Barangkali, lawannya itu bisa mengatur sendiri perubahan bentuk dari efek kekuatan mereka? Entahlah.

"Jadi nona," Deidara menyeringai. "Kau milikku!" ujarnya sambil menyeringai, sesaat sebelum merentangkan satu tangannya ke depan.

Si perempuan mengernyit. Namun dengan gerakan cepat, Ino segera menarik dua pistolnya dan segera merapal mantra. Berharap tembakannya akan langsung mengenai si lelaki pirang dan menahannya untuk melakukan serangan.

" _Mind art, freeze_!" desis Ino.

 _Bam bam!_

Deidara melebarkan mata lagi ketika ia melihat sebuah lingkar sihir berwarna biru menyilaukan pandangannya. Lalu sekelebat peluru cahaya tampak meluncur keluar dari pistol si perempuan dan mengarah padanya.

Namun lesatan biru itu tak pernah mengenai Deidara, karena sinarnya lenyap seketika saat menyentuh sesosok benda putih yang kini sudah berdiri melindungi lelaki itu.

Ino menekukkan alis. Rupanya, dengan laju cepat, mulut di telapak tangan Deidara telah menyemburkan cairan putih yang tampak lekat, sampai fluida putih tersebut berangsur menyatu membentuk semacam golem yang terasal dari tanah liat.

Ino berdecak kesal saat menyadari benda mati seperti golem tersebut tak akan terpengaruh sihirnya.

"Hmm, sepasang pistol kembar... Menarik!" Deidara masih menyeringai bersemangat. Tentu saja ia merasa terhibur. Bisa bertarung dengan lawan yang sepadan dengannya seperti ini, bahkan lebih menyenangkan daripada melihat seisi kota meledak.

"Tapi asal kau tahu, peluru cahaya seperti itu tak akan cukup untuk menyakitiku," cemoohnya.

Ino balas tersenyum. _Lihat saja nanti,_ batinnya. Ia mengangkat satu pistolnya ke atas, mengarahkan moncong senjatanya itu ke arah langit.

 _"Mind art, paralyze!_ " gumamnya.

 _BAM!_

Ino menembakkan pistolnya ke udara kosong di atas kepalanya. Sejurus kemudian, sebuah lingkar magis berwarna biru berpendar lagi, namun kali ini muncul mengambang di langit kelabu. Ukurannya yang cukup besar mampu menghujani atap gedung di bawahanya dengan sejumlah lesatan-lesatan cahaya biru.

Serangan tersebut cukup bisa membuat Deidara dan Sasori terkejut. Si lelaki Yamanaka segera membentuk beberapa sosok golem lain dengan tergesa. Ino mendengus jengkel saat mendapati sosok Deidara kembali lolos dari tembakannya, karena kini lelaki berambut pirang itu sedang dipayungi beberapa makhluk ciptaannya.

Deidara tertawa puas.

Hujan cahaya masih berlangsung. Di sudut lain atap, Sasori yang saat ini sedang bertarung dengan Sasuke, mencoba menarik boneka-bonekanya untuk dijadikan tameng. Beberapa lesatan peluru aura menghilang saat menembus benda mati itu. Namun Sasuke melesat cepat ke arah depan, lalu mengibaskan pedangnya untuk menebas boneka-boneka itu sampai terempas dan pecah kemudian.

Tanpa pelindung, beberapa peluru cahaya Ino berhasil menghujam tubuh bungkuk berukuran besar milik pria itu.

Sasori memekik saat merasakan seluruh inderanya kaku. Badan dan kepalanya yang kini terasa lumpuh, langsung ambruk ke tanah dengan suara cukup keras.

 _BRAK._

Deidara menoleh, menyadari rekannya terkena tembakan. Ia sempat terdiam sejenak, sebelum kemudian memerintahkan para golem miliknya untuk menerjang bersamaan ke arah Ino dan Sasuke, membuat si lelaki vampir mundur menjauh dari jasad rekannya.

Deidara segera memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melompat ke arah Sasori. Ia sempat penasaran dengan efek yang dihasilkan sihir Ino, apakah cara kerja senjatanya seperti pistol pada umumnya. Namun setelah diperhatikan sesaat, sama sekali tak ada luka atau kerusakan apa pun di tubuh sang rekan.

"Tubuhku tiba-tiba terasa lumpuh tak dapat digerakkan," ujar Sasori, mengerang. "Apa ini ulah perempuan itu?"

Mendengarnya, Deidara membelalak. Ia langsung paham apa yang dilakukan Ino. Perempuan itu telah menyihir otak Sasori untuk melumpuhkan sistem sarafnya.

" _Holy shit!_ " Deidara mengumpat. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah Ino. "Jangan bilang..." jeda sejenak saat lelaki itu mendadak menyeringai liar. Matanya tiba-tiba berkilat tajam. "Kau seorang _enchanter!_ "

Melihat reaksi Deidara, Ino mengernyit. Entah mengapa, perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

Sementara Sasuke, menggunakan kelengahan tersebut untuk menerjang kembali ke arah Deidara dan Sasori. Terkejut, si lelaki penyihir segera menyingkir. Sayangnya, ia tidak bisa membawa tubuh rekannya untuk mengelak dari serangan tinju chakra Sasuke.

 _CRAK._

Kepalan tangan sang vampir menghujam tubuh Sasori sampai pecah.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Pecah? Benar, tubuh pria itu hancur bagai serpihan kayu.

Melihat kejadian tersebut, Deidara hanya berdecih. Lalu fokusnya segera dikembalikan pada Ino. Ia kembali menyeringai.

Ino kembali menekukkan alis saat melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan kerabatnya itu. ia baru hendak mengangkat kembali sepasang pistol beda warnanya, saat tiba-tiba pistol-pistol itu ditepis keras sampai terhempas dari gengamannya.

Ino terkesiap.

Belum berhenti terkejut, perempuan itu melonjak saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba dicengkram dari belakang, oleh sepasang kaki besar menyerupai cakar unggas. Ino langsung melongok ke atas. Dilihatnya seekor burung putih yang ia yakini sebagai ciptaan Deidara, sedang mulai terbang sambil merampas tubuhnya.

"Akh! Lepaskan!" Refleks Ino memekik, dan meronta.

"Kau, ikut denganku," ujar Deidara.

Masih berpijak di atas tanah, lelaki itu segera memerintahkan golem-golemnya untuk melebur dan bersatu menjadi makhluk baru. Di antara geliatannya, Ino sempat melihat benda putih yang menyerupai tanah liat itu sudah mulai saling menyatu, lalu berubah penyok tak jelas rupanya, sampai membentuk seekor burung yang lain.

Deidara segera melompat untuk menumpanginya. Tak perlu lama, kedua burung itu langsung terbang mengudara meninggalkan atap gedung.

"Sasuke!" jerit Ino senyaring-nyaringnya, sebelum burung yang membawanya membumbung tinggi ke atas langit.

Sang vampir berbalik, dan segera terkejut saat melihat kondisi Ino sekarang.

Perempuan itu sedang dicengkram oleh seekor burung yang tengah terbang meninggalkan atap. Ino sedang dibawa pergi, hendak dirampas darinya.

Sasuke segera melepaskan minatnya untuk mengecek pecahan tubuh Sasori, langsung berniat untuk mengejar, namun sesuatu kembali menghalanginya.

"Kau pikir, bisa pergi begitu saja?" ujar sosok yang mencegat vampir itu.

Sasuke berbalik, sambil mengatupkan rahang dengan geram. Tangannya mengepal selagi _sharingan_ nya kembali mengkilat merah penuh amarah.

"Minggir," titah sang vampir dengan nada tenang, namun jelas mengancam.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

A/N

Uwoooo~ tembus chap 20 juga! XD

Chap ini didedikasikan untuk merayakan comeback Exo dengan lagu terbaru berjudul 'power'.

Ke-maso-an vika yang kesekian kalinya, akhirnya mengambil tema lokasi konflik perang. Mohon maaf bila ada salah-salah kata, karena minimnya pengetahuanku, sama sekali tak bermaksud menyinggung apa pun karena ini murni sebagai cerita fiksi.

Terimakasih semuanya yang telah read/review/fav/follow, menemani vika, dan mendukung BLENDXBOND sampai saat ini, aku sangat menghargai perhatian kalian :)

oiya, buat selingan, kali aja ada yang merasa bosan sama cerita serius ini, silakan mampir ke fanfik baru vika judulnya LOVE BITE, anggap sebagai parodinya BXB hehehe *malahpromosi* lol

.

PS. Akita-chan, kau mengungkit tentang abang dei disaat aku emang sudah berniat untuk merekrutnya buat join cerita ini (?) kucubit gemes beneran juga nih! XD

buat Ochaa, noh update. puas?-_-

* * *

 **-Kolom balas review reader yang tidak login-**

 **Koalasabo** : masama koala-chan :) thaaanks to you for loving this fanfic and trusting me that much. Like I said before, I'll try my best to continue writing this ff with all my might. I'll update if I have times and ideas. Just wait patiently, okaaay? XD

 **Guest** : makasiih~ iyaa bulan juli sama kaya maz sasuke ehehe

 **JelLyFisH** : haha makanya itu yg dinamakan lika-liku kehidupan dan bumbu-bumbu percintaan. Kalo selalu mulus tak ada tantangan, dimana perjuangan mereka (?) *Apasih/ iyaa nanti juga akan ada titik terang, tunggu aja tanggal mainnya okey? Siiip~

 **Nabila domani** : gatau ini udah tambah greget apa ngga hahahah

 **ino-chan** : kuusahakan memberikan yg sebaik mungkiin :) okeey makasiih~

 **lusinalusiasia** : thanks, ini udah lanjut yaaa :)

 **rrraaaaawwwrrr** : jangan dibayangin, ntar geli sendiri, mending dirasain aja (?) hahahah thanks juga buat semangatnyaa~

 **Trifa Moonaichi** : ku bisa mabok kalo terus2an up sepanjang kemarin X_X tp kuusahakan kasih yg berkesan di setiap chap dan tetep berusaha buat up chap2 selanjutnya, cukup deal kan? XD Aawww makasiiih yaa trifa-chaan~ ditunggu loooh

 **aliaros** : iya dia udah mulai melunak hahaha naruhina kan masih masa-masa remaja labil (?) jadinya ya galau gitu~ gatau ini udah banyak belum ya sasuinonya huhu okeey udah dilanjut nih saaayy~

 **Guest** : haloo juga, makasih udah mampir ke ff ini :) syukurlah kalo alurnya pas, kuusahakan rajin up kok hahaha aaaww makasiih yaa. Iya, soal naru dan ayahnya, mungkin lain kali kalau ada kesempatan (?)

 **IstriSasuke** : thanks yaak~ iya sasu lama-lama bikin gemyaaas XD rateM? Haha mungkin ntar kalo aku ada mood-_-

 **jeonmadila** : makasiih :)

 **Azzura yamanaka** : makasihhh Azzu-chaaan *pelukbalik ku juga gemeteran sendiri bikinnya (?) hahaha aammiin thanks doanya, kuusahakan, soalnya aku juga penasaran gimana akhirnya XD aamiin, yuuuukkk mendekat, melekat, merapat siniiii :)

 **gigglesx** : hahahaha makasiih, baca terus yaa :)

 **inayah yamanaka** : jangan sampe dong, ngerusak properti apalagi guling hahaha gapapa, makasiih ya udah mampir, ini udah dilanjutt~

 **See you in next chap.**

* * *

 **Updated : 09/09/17**


	21. Chapter 21 - lightfall

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : RUSH! SasuIno. OOC. 17+** _ **for theme, violence, MURDER and intimacy skinship.**_ **GALAU DAN NYESEK BERTEBARAN! WORDS PANJANG,** **AWAS MABOK!**

 _ **Attention : This story is a work of fiction.**_ **Tidak bermaksud untuk menghujat pihak mana pun,** _ **dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk menyinggung isu kemanusiaan apa pun**_ **.**

* * *

 **BLEND X BOND**

 **Perpaduan X Ikatan**

\- _lightfall_ -

Sasuke masih memeluk erat tubuh sang penyihir, meski lelaki itu telah lama melepas ciumannya. "Jangan lakukan hal seperti itu lagi!" bisik Sasuke. "Kau bisa mati."

* * *

Yamanaka Ino merasakan tubuhnya dihempaskan jatuh dari cengkraman cakar burung.

 _Ugh._ Perempuan itu berguling menghantam permukaan keras atap sebuah gedung tinggi, yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat mereka bertarung tadi. Entah apa alasan dirinya dibawa ke tempat itu.

Sesaat setelah cakar-cakar raksasa menjejaki atap, sesuai perintah Deidara—penculiknya—, burung putih yang ditunggangi lelaki itu meleleh bagai tanah liat lumer. Lalu _fluida_ kental itu kembali membentuk tiga sosok golem seperti rupa mereka sebelumnya.

Segera saja, pergerakan tangan Ino dikunci oleh salah satu golem tersebut, dan mulutnya dibekap.  
"Mmmm!" Ia berusaha berontak.

Sembari mengisyaratkan pada benda-benda ciptaannya supaya segera mengikuti, Deidara melenggang cepat menuju bangunan pintu di tengah atap. Mereka langsung menuruni tangga yang terhubung pada lantai teratas gedung tersebut.

Tak bisa berbuat banyak, sepanjang jalan Ino terus menggeliat. Kakinya menendang-nendang golem tanah liat putih yang membekapnya, namun tendangannya sama sekali tidak memberi efek.

Bangunan itu terlihat lebih modern dari yang lain. Seluruh ruangannya kosong, seolah telah ditinggal pergi oleh semua penghuninya, barangkali akibat kepanikan ledakan di pusat kota beberapa waktu lalu.

Setelah melewati beberapa koridor berpintu banyak, akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah pintu di ujung lorong. Ketika daun pintu tersebut dibuka, Ino segera berteriak saat bekapan di mulutnya melonggar. Tetapi sesaat setelahnya, tangan perempuan itu kembali ditarik paksa, kali ini oleh Deidara sendiri.

Ino menjerit. "Mau apa kau?! Lepaskan aku!"

Deidara tak mengindahkan rontaan Ino, alih-alih terus menyeretnya masuk ke dalam suatu ruangan yang tampak seperti sebuah kamar. Dengan santainya, lelaki itu menutup pintu.

"Aw!"

Ino dilempar dengan kasar ke tengah kamar kosong tersebut. Tubuhnya sempoyongan akibat efek dorongan itu, dan ia nyaris terjatuh. Untungnya, si perempuan bisa segera mengontrol kedua kakinya untuk tetap berdiri tegak.

"Berisik," gertak Deidara.

Ino memelototi lelaki itu dengan tatapan nyalang. Ia mengibaskan tangannya yang sakit akibat lama dijepit dan ditarik paksa.

Di dalam ruangan kamar itu sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua. Mata biru Deidara melihat tajam ke arah Ino, seolah tengah mencermati setiap inci bagian tubuh perempuan itu dengan seksama. Lalu si lelaki mulai menyeringai lagi.

Ino mengernyit. Udara ruangan tersebut terasa mencekam. Perempuan itu jadi merasa tegang dan tenggorokannya kering. _Mau apa dia_?

"Jadi, kau benar-benar seorang _Enchanter,_ huh?" tanya Deidara retoris, disisipi tawa kecil. "Aku kira darah Yamanaka murni telah lenyap dari muka bumi."

Ino balas memandang lelaki itu dengan tatapan sinis. Keringat mengucur dari keningnya, dan tubuhnya sedikit gemetar meski mati-matian berusaha ia sembunyikan.

Lelaki di hadapannya memiliki wajah yang begitu rupawan, ciri khas kaumnya. Rambut panjang Deidara berwarna pirang terang dengan mata yang nampak biru cemerlang. Dalam situasi lain, barangkali Ino akan terkesan, dan memuji ketampanannya.

Tapi nyatanya, ia malah sedang merasa jijik sekarang.

Ino punya cukup alasan untuk merasa was-was. Meski semua kecemasannya itu tengah berusaha ia redam dalam raut _poker face_.

Sang penyihir perempuan sedang tidak bersenjata. Kedua pistolnya telah dirampas, dan masih berada di tangan para golem milik Deidara. Sementara di depannya, sedang berdiri seorang lelaki penyihir berbahaya yang mempunyai kemampuan untuk meledakkan seisi kota, dan berpotensi untuk membunuhnya kapan pun lelaki itu mau.

Teringat kembali akan hal tersebut, Ino mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat. Ia segera menegakkan bahu dan mengangkat dagunya. Rasanya mereka memang perlu bicara, tentang banyak hal.

Tidak ingin terlihat sedang ketakutan, ia memberanikan diri bertanya. "Apa kau yang meledakkan bom di tengah kota tadi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, sontak Deidara mengerutkan dahi. "Ya. Kenapa, kau terkesan?" timpalnya pongah.

Bukannya menjawab, Ino balik bertanya lagi. "Kenapa kau menyerang manusia? Apa alasannya?"

"Untuk menghancurkan mereka, tentu saja," jawab pria bersurai keemasaan itu dengan tak acuh.

Safir biru Ino sedikit melebar. "Kenapa?"

"Sudah jelas kan, karena aku membenci manusia," ujar Deidara, masih terdengar enteng.

Ino semakin terbeliak. _Hanya karena itu?_

"Manusia di sini tak berdosa!" Nada bicara si perempuan naik, tangannya mengepal.

Pernyataan tersebut malah membuat Deidara tergelak. "Tak berdosa, katamu? Ha! Kau lupa apa yang sudah mereka lakukan pada kaum kita?" Lelaki itu mulai berekspresi serius. Ia menggeretakkan giginya selagi terus bicara. "Seenaknya saja makhluk lemah seperti itu berani memburu dan membunuh bangsa kita?!"

Deidara berhenti sejenak, hanya untuk melihat perubahan di ekspresi Ino, lalu menuntaskan perkataannya diiringi seringaian. "Karena itu, mereka perlu disiksa! _Merasakan kehancuran yang sama!_ " tekannya.

Menelan ludah, bibir Ino mulai bergetar. "Tapi bukan penduduk kota ini yang melakukannya!"

"Sama saja, mereka sama-sama manusia yang mewarisi keserakahan serupa! Lagipula, dibasmi berapa banyak pun manusia di dunia tak akan penah habis," tutur Deidara. "Jumlah mereka sudah telalu banyak, itu menjengkelkanku."

Ino nyaris menganga.

Sementara Deidara memicingkan mata untuk melempar tatapan menuduh padanya. "Kenapa kau yang repot, huh? Bukannya, kau juga menginginkan hal yang sama denganku?"

Ino mengernyit. "Jangan samakan aku denganmu!" hardiknya.

Deidara tertawa getir. "Jangan mengelak!" Ia balas menghardik. "Aku tahu, sebenarnya kau merasakan hal yang sama. Dalam hati, kau juga memendam kebencian mendalam pada manusia!"

Menggingit bibir, Ino seolah tak mampu menepis tuduhan itu.

Memang benar. Ia tak menampik dirinya pernah merasakan kebencian pada bangsa manusia. Tapi Ino lebih memilih untuk diam, berusaha tidak mempedulikan mereka. Ia telah lama sadar, mengejar dendam hanya akan merugikan dirinya sendiri. Selain itu, membunuh manusia yang tidak berdosa bukanlah hal yang benar.

"Kau gila," kecam Ino pada akhirnya. "Kau tak pantas menyandang marga Yamanaka!"

"Heh," Deidara menaikkan alis. "Siapa dirimu, sampai berhak mengecamku?"

"Orang sepertimu yang membuat kaum kita dibenci!" Ino lanjut mengecam. "Dimana harga dirimu?!"

Wajah santai Deidara mulai disisipi raut amarah. Ia melangkah maju. "Tutup mulutmu, wanita!"

 _Zeb._

Tidak sempat mundur, Ino terkesiap saat tangan Deidara yang besar mendadak terjulur, dan tiba-tiba menyergap lehernya. Dengan satu tangan, lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu berhasil mengangkat tubuh Ino dengan mudah. Kini kaki si perempuan sudah tidak menempel di lantai.

"A... kh.." Ino memekik tertahan. Kedua tangannya refleks menggenggam tangan besar Deidara, berusaha untuk melepaskan cekikannya.

Tenaga yang sangat besar, dan kuat sekali. Ino langsung merasa sesak karena dicekik lelaki itu. Ia bersusah payah mencoba meronta, namun kakinya terasa lemas, membuat tendangannya lemah.

Deidara menundukkan kepala untuk mensejajarkan pandangan matanya dengan Ino. _Azure_ nya berkilat sinis. "Ingat posisimu! Jangan hanya karena kau berhasil menyusup kemari, kau jadi besar kepala."

Ino meringis dalam hati. Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak, seperti sedang terikat oleh jeratan rantai. Lehernya yang sedang tercekik kini mulai terasa panas. Ino nyaris tidak bisa bernapas.

"Asal kau tahu, aku bisa mudah menghabisi satu atau dua penyihir sepertimu jika ku mau. Jangan pikir, karena kita berasal dari klan yang sama, aku akan menunjukkan belas kasihan padamu," sambung si lelaki.

Jika sedang begini, Deidara terkesan kejam.

Tapi Ino tidak ingin gentar. Kendati gemetaran, perempuan itu berdesis susah payah. "Aku... tak butuh... belas kasihanmu!"

Deidara memicingkan mata. Mereka bertukar tatapan intens untuk beberapa saat. Lalu, seakan terkesan oleh keberanian yang ditunjukkan Ino barusan, dalam satu gerakan tangan si lelaki mendadak menghempaskan kembali perempuan itu ke atas lantai.

 _Ukh,_ Ino merintih. Ia segera memegangi lehernya sambil menyeimbangkan kaki. Refleks, perempuan itu mengambil beberapa langkah mundur untuk membuat jarak.

Masih kentara kesal, si lelaki kembali berdiri tegak. Namun kini, seringaian sudah terpasang lagi di paras tampannya.

"Ah. Nyaris saja, kau kuledakan." Deidara membuang napas. "Sebaiknya kau tidak membuatku kesal."

Ino berjengit, napasnya tersengal.

"Aku ini orang yang cukup temperamental," sambung si lelaki. "Namun aku tidak menyukai sifatku itu. Sungguh tidak berseni. Berbuat kasar dan memaksa, itu sangat tidak elegan."

Tersenyum, Deidara lanjut bicara. "Makanya, mari kita bicara baik-baik."

Ino masih terengah. Ia berdiri kaku sambil menangkup dada. Jantungnya masih berdetak kencang akibat perlakuan kasar Deidara barusan. Sambil mengusap lehernya yang terasa sakit, ia menatap lelaki itu dengan ngeri.

Menyadari ada ketegangan dalam wajah cantik si perempuan, Deidara melambaikan tangannya. "Hei, jangan tegang begitu, santai saja. Aku membawamu ke sini hanya untuk berdiskusi kok," ujarnya enteng, seolah perlakuannya barusan tak pernah terjadi.

Ino menaikan alis pirangnya. Bagaimana bisa ia merasa rileks setelah diperlakukan kasar seperti demikian? Tentunya ia tidak bisa percaya begitu saja, bahwa di sini, mereka hanya akan berbincang dan berunding.

"Barangkali kita bisa bekerja sama untuk menyatukan kekuatan," ujar si lelaki tiba-tiba.

Deidara langsung menyadari ada kernyitan keengganan di wajah Ino. Maka ia segera memberi tatapan mengintimidasi. "Tapi jika kau menolak, aku jadi tidak punya pilihan selain memaksamu menurut," ujarnya. "Jadi, jangan memberi jawaban yang akan mengecewakanku."

Ino berjengit mendengarnya. Lelaki itu berucap demikian dengan nada datar biasa, namun ia dapat merasakan ada ancaman di sana. Ino jadi punya firasat buruk. "Bekerja sama... untuk apa?" Suaranya serak.

"Untuk membangkitkan kaum kita," jawab Deidara dengan mata berkilat.

Ino mengerjap. "Mem... bangkitkan?"

Melihat reaksi si perempuan, Deidara tersenyum selagi mengangkat dagunya.

"Kau pasti sependapat denganku, menyadari bahwa bangsa kita telah sangat melemah, kan?" Lelaki itu menghela napas, lalu merengut sambil memiringkan kepala. "Aku tidak mau menjadi bagian dari bangsa lemah, yang dengan seenaknya bisa diburu oleh makhluk-makhluk yang kastanya jauh di bawah kaum kita," sambungnya.

Ino menelan ludah. Apakah itu alasannya, yang membuat Deidara melakukan pembelotan ini? Untuk membangun kembali klan yang terpecah... Tapi, apa hubungannya dengan manusia?

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya si perempuan.

Melihat Ino tampak tertarik, Deidara tersenyum dalam. "Dengan membangun kekuatan, untuk meneror seluruh manusia."

Seketika itu Ino menganga. "Daripada menyebarkan teror pada manusia, bukankah akan lebih baik jika kau mencoba untuk mengumpulkan lagi bangsa kita?"

"Heh, rupanya kau belum mengerti." Deidara membuang napas. "Biar kujelaskan. Dengan menebar ketakutan pada manusia, perlahan makhluk lemah itu akan menyegani kita. Dengan begitu, berbondong-bondong klan kita yang terpecah akan mulai bersatu dengan sendirinya," jelas Deidara, kini ia mulai menyeringai lagi. "Dan, _bang_! Setelahnya, di bawah kepemimpinanku, dengan mudah kita akan bisa membentuk lagi puncak kejayaan bangsa Yamanaka!"

Ino masih merasa ngeri melihat sikap lelaki itu yang terus meledak-ledak. Rasanya ia tak kaget mendengar keinginan balas dendam tersebut.

"Yamanaka sekarang, sudah berbeda jalan." Ino langsung menginterupsi. "Mereka tak akan mengikuti kemauanmu segampang itu!"

"Ya," respon Deidara sambil mengangkat bahu. "Makanya aku bergerak sendiri, karena sadar para pecundang itu hanya akan terus diam bersembunyi tanpa melakukan apa pun." Ia melontar tatapan menilai pada Ino. "Tapi sepertinya, kau pengecualian. Bisa menyusup kemari saja, sudah membuktikan dirimu berbeda."

Sambil memalingkan muka Ino menghela napas. "Mereka... tidak punya pilihan selain mempertahankan diri. Kau pun paham kan, bangsa kita bisa sekarat karena kehabisan aura?" Safir biru Ino kembali memandang kerabatnya. Alisnya menekuk dalam. "Tapi kau... bagaimana bisa terus memakai kemampuanmu sebanyak ini tanpa kehabisan aura?"

Ino memang sempat penasaran, mengapa Deidara tidak kehabisan aura meski bakatnya terus digunakan untuk membuat ledakan? Tidak mungkin kan, lelaki itu mendapat transfer aura dari seorang vampir, seperti dirinya?

Lalu pikiran tentang sepasang _soul weapon_ milik Deidara yang memiliki bentuk dan kemampuan aneh, tiba-tiba menyentak benak Ino. "Lagipula _soul weapon_ mu itu, bagaimana bisa melekat di tubuhmu seperti itu? Jangan bilang kau, memodifikasi tubuhmu?"

Perempuan itu mengerjap-kerjapkan mata. "Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, Deidara menyerengai lebar. "Maksudmu ini?"

Dengan bangga si lelaki menunjukan sepasang telapak tangannya. Mulut-mulut di sana menjuntaikan lidah seolah sedang mencemooh. Ino bergidik jijik.

"Mereka membuatnya seperti ini, dan menanamkannya di sini sesuai keinginanku," terang Deidara.

Ino termangu. "Mereka?"

"Ya. Eksperimen yang dilakukan para ilmuan gila itu padaku..." Deidara meremas jari-jemarinya. "Bukan hanya bisa membuatku bersatu dengan _soul weapon_ ku seperti ini, tetapi juga bisa membuat tubuhku mampu menyerap aura lebih cepat," paparnya.

Ino kembali mengerjap. "E-eksperimen? Ilmuan gila?"

 _Apakah yang lelaki itu maksud adalah para alkemis?_

Ino sempat membuka-tutup mulutnya untuk beberapa saat. Jadi para alkemis mampu melakukan hal seperti itu juga?

Menghela napas, Ino berusaha membuang ketegangannya. Ia harus tetap tenang, meski barusan telah menyerap secuil informasi yang pasti bisa berguna. Rupanya, lelaki itu membiarkan dirinya menjadi kelinci percobaan bagi para manusia, dengan suka rela? Ino merasa batinnya miris. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia kuak dari lelaki itu.

"Hu'um. Jika menginginkan kekuatan, maka kau harus mencarinya, kan?" tutur Deidara, sama sekali tak ada rasa menyesal, malu atau lainnya.

Hening sejenak karena Ino belum sanggup berkomentar, sampai Deidara mendengus penuh cemooh. "Aku bukan lagi pengecut yang hidup dalam persembunyian, seperti para Yamanaka pecundang itu."

Baru kali ini Ino angkat bicara.

"Bukan pengecut, katamu?" _Aquamarine_ Ino menantang manik _azure_ Deidara. "Dengan meminta bantuan untuk ditanamkan kemampuan dari pemberian manusia seperti itu, kau bahkan lebih pecundang! Di mana kebanggaanmu sebagai seorang Yamanaka, hah?" tekan si perempuan, gagal menekan rasa muaknya.

Deidara berdecak. "Kubilang, jaga bicaramu!" Air muka lelaki itu kembali berubah menyeramkan. "Jika kau tidak berharga bagiku, aku pasti sudah merobek mulut manismu itu sejak tadi," gertaknya kesal.

Merasa terancam, Ino refleks mengambil langkah mundur.

"Lagipula, Jangan salah kaprah." Seperti yang diduga si perempuan, Deidara mulai berjalan maju. "Menjadi tes subjek mereka, merupakan bagian dari rencanaku," ungkapnya. "Aku sudah menyusun rencana untuk merampas teknologi dan ilmu pengetahuan para manusia itu, sehingga kelak bisa menggunakannya sendiri untuk memperkuat bangsa kita. Makanya aku bersedia bergabung bersama mereka."

Ino menggigit bibirnya dengan geram. "Kau hanya akan menodai bakat alami bangsa kita!" komentarnya. Suaranya mulai bergetar menahan amarah.

Namun tak disangka Ino, Deidara masih tampak kalem saat lelaki itu lanjut bicara.

Meski tatapannya masih tajam, si lelaki mengembuskan napas singkat. " _Enchanter_ sepertimu yang telah dianugrahi segalanya, tidak akan mengerti."

Selangkah demi selangkah, lelaki itu terus berjalan mendekati tempat Ino.

Si perempuan menelan ludah ketika sadar kini langkah mundurnya telah tertahan suatu benda di belakangnya. Kini, Deidara sudah sampai di hadapannya. Ino melebarkan mata saat lelaki itu tiba-tiba meraih rahangnya dengan satu tangan.

"Lihatlah diri kalian, para Yamanaka berketurunan asli. Penampilan kalian berkilauan, dengan bakat yang begitu murni," ujar Deidara.

Ia mulai mencengkram kuat kedua sisi wajah Ino, untuk menengadahkan kepala perempuan itu. Satu tangannya yang lain terangkat untuk meraup helaian rambut pirang si perempuan, lalu membelai penuh kagum.

"Meski penampilan kita sebagai sesama Yamanaka serupa, namun kecantikan kalian para _Enchanter,_ jelas berbeda. Penampilan elegan yang penuh perfeksi, kecantikan kuno yang melegenda, hanya dimiliki oleh para Yamanaka berdarah murni saja," sambungnya, seolah sedang mencurahkan rasa iri yang ada dalam benaknya. "Belum lagi bakat kalian yang menakjubkan dan tiada tandingannya."

Deidara menundukkan kepala, membuat Ino refleks menghentakkan kepalanya ke belakang, berusaha mundur untuk tetap menjaga jarak wajah mereka.

Lelaki itu berekspresi datar selagi mencermati paras cantik si perempuan, namun kilat di matanya menunjukkan kecemburuan.

"Kau tidak akan pernah memahami perasaanku," gumam Deidara, entah mengapa sekilas terdengar ada kesedihan di sana.

Ino kembali menelan ludah dalam gugup. Wajahnya sedang terdongak paksa untuk terus menatap paras tampan Deidara dari jarak begitu dekat. Perempuan itu ingin menepis tangan si lelaki yang sedang menyentuh wajahnya dengan seenaknya, namun kekuatan cengkraman Deidara tidak sebanding dengan tenaga miliknya.

"Karena kebodohan leluhur kita, darah manusia mengalir dalam tubuhku," ujar Deidara pahit, tampang tengilnya lenyap diganti dengan keseriusan. "Kecerobohan mereka yang membuat bangsa kita melemah!"

Ketegangan di antara keduanya membuat Ino bergeming tidak rela. Ia ingin memprotes, namun juga belum mau menyela. Entah apa yang bisa dilakukan lelaki itu jika Ino semakin membuatnya kesal.

Deidara menggeretakkan giginya. "Aku sampai tidak punya pilihan selain bekerja sama dengan ilmuan manusia gila itu, hanya untuk mewujudkan impianku!"

Si lelaki mengeraskan cengkramannya atas rahang Ino, membuat perempuan itu nyaris mengaduh.

Ino tidak pernah merasakan dirinya berada dalam ketakutan sebesar ini ketika bertemu dengan kerabatnya. Tapi kali ini, ia merasa sedang sangat tidak berdaya dihadapkan pada cekaman ambisi Deidara. Selain lelaki itu terbukti bisa berbuat kejam, Deidara tampak sangat ambisius, kejam dan bisa menghalalkan banyak cara untuk merealisasikan tujuannya.

Kini sang lelaki Yamanaka mengulas sebuah senyum yang tampak licik. "Dari pada kau mencemaskan nasib manusia, bukankah sebaiknya, sebagai seorang _Enchanter,_ kau melakukan tugasmu untuk mengabdi pada bangsa kita?"

Kendati sedang merasa sangat tidak nyaman, Ino balas menatap lelaki itu dengan bingung. "Tugas _Enchanter,_ apa maksudmu?"

"Heh, jangan berlagak bodoh," ujar Deidara. "Selama ratusan tahun, para _Enchanter_ bersembunyi seolah ditelan bumi, mengabaikan kewajiban kalian. Bertahun-tahun aku mencari keberadaan _Enchanter_ sampai hampir menyerah."

Ia terus menyeringai selagi mencengkram kedua sisi wajah Ino. Matanya berkilat liar dengan tampang menakutkan. "Namun lihat ini, kau datang sendiri padaku."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Ino berusaha menyembunyikan kengeriannya. Ia mencoba tetap tenang, meski jantungnya sedang berdegup kencang. Instingnya mengatakan, lelaki di depannya itu sangat berbahaya.

Rupanya benar kata Minato, tidak semua Yamanaka berperangai baik. Apa selama ini, ayahnya bermaksud melindunginya dari hal semacam ini?

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Ino kebingungan. "Kewajiban apa? Aku tidak mengerti! Kenapa kau mencari _Enchanter_?" Peluh meluncur dari puncak keningnya. Jujur Ino tidak paham maksud perkataan kerabatnya barusan. Dan ia sedang sangat ingin mengetahuinya sekarang.

Deidara mendengus sinis. Ia balik bertanya. "Kau benar-benar tidak paham atau hanya sedang berakting saja, huh?" tiliknya. "Di antara seluruh Yamanaka, hanya para _Enchanter_ saja yang bisa mengarahkan dan mengendalikan seluruh klan!"

"A-apa?" Ino terkesiap. _Bisa mengarahkan seluruh klan,_ katanya?

"Ini salah kalian. Salah para pengecut _Enchanter_ yang membuat bangsa kita melemah! Padahal dengan kekuatan yang kalian miliki, jika kalian berniat, kita bisa membangun masa kejayaan Yamanaka lagi!"

Napas Ino tertahan. Ia sungguh terguncang dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

"Tapi lihatlah para _Enchanter_ , bersembunyi bagai pengecut!" Deidara melempar tatapan menuduh. "Kau kira aku tidak akan tahu mengenai informasi yang telah lama dikubur ini?"

"A-apa yang kau katakan?" Saking kagetnya, Ino sampai terbata. "Informasi konyol dari mana itu? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya!"

Benar. Ino tidak pernah tahu. Ayahnya memang tidak mengatakan banyak hal padanya, namun hal seperti itu... tentang kemampuan para _Enchanter..._ Tidak mungkin! Jika itu memang benar, kenapa seseorang seperti Minato pun tidak pernah mengetahuinya?

Menilik Ino lekat-lekat, Deidara mengerutkan dahi. "Jangan berkelit! Sudah lama aku meneliti situs purbakala kaum kita yang tersebar dari sepenjuru dunia, dan itu kesimpulan yang bisa kuambil!"

"Barangkali itu hanya asumsimu saja!" jerit Ino tetap menepis.

"Jangan bercanda denganku!" Deidara balik meninggikan suaranya. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, tentang para _Enchanter_ yang merupakan _origin_ dari seluruh klan? Tentang Kalian yang mengawali terbentuknya empat tipe Yamanaka lain akibat perkawinan silang dengan manusia?!"

Kali ini Ino tak bisa balas berkata lagi. Rupanya, Deidara memang mengetahui mengenai sejarah yang telah lama dilupakan itu. Bahkan sepertinya, pengetahuan yang ia kumpulkan jauh melebihi apa yang Minato miliki. Ia benar-benar dibuat _speechless._

Deidara mendengus kesal, sebelum akhirnya menyeringai lagi. "Makanya, dengan memanfaatkan sihirmu, aku bisa dengan mudah menguasai dunia!" ungkapnya.

Ino belum bisa terbiasa dengan sikap angin-anginan lelaki itu. Ia merasa semakin terguncang.

"Jika kita bekerja sama, bukan hanya merebut teknologi organisasi, kita pun akan bisa mengendalikan petinggi-petinggi negara dan orang-orang penting di dunia manusia," sahut Deidara. Ia tersenyum dingin. "Bahkan, kita bisa menciptakan perang."

Terbelalak, Ino menggelengkan muka untuk melepaskan cengkraman pada dagunya. "Jangan bercanda! Aku tak akan melakukannya! Kau gila!" Perempuan itu lantas mendesak kuat tubuh Deidara dengan tangannya. "Impian dan nafsu konyolmu itu yang membawa klan pada kehancuran! Karena orang sepertimu lah, Yamanaka disebut sebagai penyihir yang perlu dimusnahkan!" Ia berteriak.

Deidara agak terhentak mundur oleh rontaan Ino, namun lelaki itu masih bisa berdiri tegak di depan si perempuan. Lalu, dengan satu uluran tangan, justru Deidara yang mendorong tubuh Ino, sampai ia ambruk ke atas ranjang di belakangnya.

 _Bruk._

Ino terperanjat. Setengah badannya sudah roboh di permukaan kasur. Ia cepat-cepat bangkit lagi, sekedar untuk mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang.

"Benar. Makanya, sebelum para manusia itu memusnahkan kita, mereka dulu yang lebih layak untuk dilenyapkan," ujar Deidara datar, masih berdiri tegak. Ia kembali melangkah maju sampai posisinya tepat berada di depan tawanannya.

Lutut keduanya bersentuhan.

Ino menahan napas saat melihat lelaki itu mulai membungkukkan badan ke arahnya.

"Atau, kau lebih suka dengan caraku yang lain?" Deidara tertawa kecil. Semakin menunduk, lelaki itu menaruh tangannya di tempat tidur.

Jarak Deidara semakin dekat dengan tubuh Ino, membuat perempuan itu nyaris panik dan terpojok. Ino terpaksa membaringkan lagi tubuh dan kepalanya ke atas permukaan kasur, sekedar untuk tetap menjaga jarak mereka. _Cara lain? Apa yang akan dilakukannya_? pikir si perempuan, merasa ngeri.

Dengan jarak badan mereka yang sudah cukup dekat, Ino bisa melihat jelas raut wajah Deidara yang dingin. Perempuan itu terkesiap ketika si lelaki tiba-tiba meraih kedua tangannya.

"Kau akan sangat berguna untukku," desis Deidara. "Apakah tidak ingin mencoba... apa yang akan terjadi jika perempuan _Enchanter_ sepertimu, dimiliki olehku?"

Ino melebarkan mata. Ia merasakan lututnya ditekan ke kaki ranjang, membuat perempuan itu tak bisa bergerak.

"Garis keturunan langsung dari seorang _Enchanter_ dengan tipe Yamanaka lain, memang tidak akan mewarisi bakat murni dari sisi _Enchanter_ mu, namun tetap akan menghasilkan generasi baru dengan bakat yang lebih hebat," papar Deidara.

Ino menelan ludah dengan gugup, sudah mampu menerka kemana arah pembicaraan mereka sekarang. Ia bahkan sampai tidak bisa bersuara, saking syoknya.

"Masa hidup mereka tidak akan sepanjang milikmu, namun tetap saja itu akan berguna untukku. Bahkan, kita bisa menciptakan sepasukan pernyihir kuat yang akan berhasil mengembalikan puncak kejayaan Yamanaka!" Lelaki itu menyeringai penuh ekspektasi.

Sementara Ino terperangah. Deidara tiba-tiba saja merentangkan genggaman atas tangannya ke atas, mengunci masing-masing lengannya terbuka di samping kepala. Lelaki itu sudah mengukung tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana jika dicoba?" bisik Deidara, suaranya sungguh memikat. Setelah berkata demikian, lelaki itu semakin menurunkan badannya untuk memepet tubuh Ino.

Si perempuan terkesiap. Entah lelaki itu hanya sedang mengancam atau memang hendak melakukan sesuatu yang lain, Ino tidak tahu. Yang jelas, sekarang tubuhnya mulai dihimpit dan ditekan perlahan.

"A-apa yang kau katakan? Mau apa kau? Lepaskan!" jeritnya ngeri.

Deidara tak menjawab, alih-alih terus menundukkan kepalanya mendekat ke wajah Ino. Sang penyihir perempuan menelan ludah, tahu apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki itu sekarang.

 _Jangan!_ jeritnya dalam hati, karena suaranya sulit keluar. Ia langsung berusaha meronta dan menggeliatkan badan. Tetapi tidak bisa. Cengkraman Deidara sangat kuat dan ia sama-sekali tak bisa bergerak.

Rambut panjang lelaki itu mulai jatuh menjuntai, menyentuh kening Ino. Napas si lelaki yang hangat membelai pipinya. Ino ingin berteriak, namun ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir, menyadari teriakan saja akan sia-sia. Tak ada yang bisa mendengarnya di gedung kosong itu.

Dalam panik, Ino menggelengkan kepala. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali. Kepanikan semakin melandanya saat satu tangan Deidara mulai menyentuh pakaiannya.

Ino berjengit. Ia nyaris tidak bisa mempertahankan ketenangan sekarang. Perempuan itu memejamkan mata dengan ngeri, ketika merasakan ujung hidung Deidara mulai beradu dengan miliknya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

 _Sasuke..._ batinnya memanggil.

Ino menghela napas dalam. _Sasuke..._ _datanglah, tolong aku..._ pikirnya lagi. _Ya._ Ia yakin vampir itu akan segera datang menjemputnya... Ia harus bisa bertahan.

Kemudian, entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, perempuan itu kembali membuka mata. Dilihatnya, dengan masih setengah terbuka, kobalt biru milik Deidara memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sungguh memikat. Manik biru milik si lelaki yang tampak teduh itu sedang menutup pelan-pelan.

Di saat bersamaan, Ino mengepalkan tangannya yang sedang terkukung. Dengan penuh tekad, ia mulai bersendung dalam sebuah bisikan. Mendesiskan untaian kalimat nyanyian berbahasa kuno miliknya.

 _"Chant_ _zhanschyesshaysh... lys_ _schazz_..."

Tiba-tiba _azure_ Deidara membuka lagi. Ia terbelalak. Sesaat setelah gendang telinganya menangkap bunyi senandung tersebut, lelaki itu berhenti bergerak.

Menatap tajam, dengan suara lembutnya yang memikat, Ino lanjut bersenandung pelan. " _B_ _eshachssyness.. zaahcs..."_

"K-kau—" Deidara merasakan otot di sekujur tubuhnya mendadak lemas.

Tak perlu waktu lama, sampai Ino merasakan genggaman tangan Deidara berangsur melonggar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" hardik si lelaki, terkejut.

Tubuhnya terasa rileks namun menjadi sulit digerakkan, karena tenaganya seolah mendadak hilang terhisap keluar. Dengan badan lunglai, hanya sepasang _azure_ Deidara saja yang bergulir bingung dan marah. _Nyanyian yang tengah didengarnya ini..._ seolah mampu menghentikan pergerakannya. Deidara geram.

Terus bernyanyi, Ino mulai menarik tangannya. Ia lalu menempatkan telapak tangannya di dada Deidara untuk mendorong badan lelaki itu menjauh darinya. Setelah cukup tercipta jarak di antara mereka, Ino menghela napas dalam.

Mengumpulkan kembali keberaniannya, perempuan itu mengangkat satu kakinya menekuk, lalu tanpa aba-aba, ia menendang telak perut Deidara keras-keras.

 _Duagh!_

"Argh!" Lelaki itu terpental ke belakang dan jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

Kini Ino sudah berhenti bersenandung. Napasnya terengah. Ia melirik ke arah Deidara yang masih terjungkal kaku di sebrang tempatnya. Tak buang-buang waktu, perempuan itu memanfaatkan momen tersebut untuk segera bangkit berdiri. Sedikit terhuyung, tanpa menoleh lagi Ino cepat-cepat berlari ke arah pintu.

Perempuan Yamanaka itu mendengar lolongan kesal dari arah belakang, tapi ia abaikan. Ino segera bertolak meninggalkan ruangan kamar, menyisakan Deidara terbengong sendiri di dalam sana, dengan tubuh yang masih terkulai lemas.

Sihir nyanyian sang _Enchanter_ , akan menahannya selama beberapa saat.

.

.

"Kau pikir, bisa pergi begitu saja?"

Di sudut lain kota, Uchiha Sasuke membalik badan ketika mendengar seseorang berujar demikian. Rupanya, suara tersebut adalah milik orang yang kini sedang mencegatnya pergi. Tepat saat Sasuke hendak mengejar Ino.

" _Ck_. Tak menyangka, aku sampai dipaksa untuk mengeluarkan wujud ini," gerutu sosok tersebut. Ia mengangkat tangan sambil mengamati jemarinya baik-baik, seolah untuk mengecek kelengkapan organ tubuhnya. Ia lalu menggerakan otot-ototnya yang masih terasa kaku karena sudah lama tidak digunakan.

Menatap tajam dipenuhi emosi, Sasuke mengatupkan rahangnya geram. Alih-alih sepasukan boneka seperti sebelumnya, kini ia menyaksikan wujud seorang lelaki muda sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Meski penampilannya tampak seperti pemuda dengan badan ramping, rambut merah terang dan suara yang tidak lagi serak, namun Sasuke cukup yakin pemuda itu merupakan orang yang sama dengan pria bungkuk yang tadi dilawannya. Warna chakra dua orang itu sama, yang berarti dua wujud untuk satu jiwa.

Benar. Pria bungkuk yang memiliki badan seolah tersusun dari kayu itu, Sasori, kini telah berganti wujud. Nampaknya tubuh besar pria dalam jubah sebelumnya, hanyalah wadah semata. Dan sosok pemuda yang sedang berada di hadapan Sasuke sekarang, adalah wujud aslinya.

Entah bagaimana caranya melakukan itu, Sasuke tidak peduli. Siapa pun lawannya sekarang, orang itu jelas sedang menghalangi jalannya. Dengan tangan terkepal, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sasuke mulai membangkitkan _sharingan_ nya.

"Menyingkir," ujarnya dingin.

Sesaat itu, bulu kuduk Sasori meremang. Ia agak terhentak mundur, terkejut saat menyaksikan sepasang mata merah mengkilat kini tengah menatapnya tajam. Ia bisa merasakan suasana mencekam mulai melingkupi atap gedung yang menjadi medan pertarungan itu. Aura dingin tercipta dan menyebar seolah terbawa angin, yang berasal dari arah lawannya.

"Kau bukan manusia," tilik Sasori, kini telah mengambil posisi waspada. "Mata merah seperti itu..." Ia mengerjap ketika memahami sesuatu. "... identik dengan bangsa vampir."

Sasuke tak berkomentar. Ia hanya menatap marah ke arah Sasori. "Minggir," titahnya lagi.

Tapi si pemuda pemilik rambut merah hanya bergeming. Raut bingung muncul menyisipi wajahnya. "Bagaima—"

Sasori nyaris tidak bereaksi ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba melesat ke depan untuk menyerangnya. Pedang hitam dalam genggaman sang vampir sudah teracung tinggi, bersiap meluncur untuk menebas lawan.

Terkesiap, Sasori buru-buru melompat ke samping untuk mengelak. Tetapi Sasuke tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk balik menyerang. Sang vampir segera mengayunkan pedangnya lagi, dan menyabetkannya ke arah pemuda itu.

 _Ssshhh!  
_ Sasori hampir tidak bisa berkelit menghindari serangan tersebut, jika ia tidak langsung menunduk saat itu juga. Refleks, ia menoleh sekilas ke arah serangan yang terasa bagai terpaan angin kencang tersebut. Ia bisa melihat gelombang angin muncul dari sabetan pedang Sasuke, membuat torehan gelombang angin yang membelah udara kosong.

" _Ck!_ " Sasuke mendecak kesal. "Jangan terus menghindar!" geramnya. Ia ingin cepat menyelesaikan semua ini.

Setelah berkata demikian, Sasuke kembali melancarkan serangan. Memaksa Sasori mencabut dua buah kunai yang tersalip di pinggangnya untuk bertahan menangkis tebasan ujung tajam pedang hitam tersebut, dengan menyilangkan kunai-kunai miliknya sebagai tameng.

 _Trang!_

Senjata mereka berbenturan untuk sesaat.

Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Sasori untuk meloncat mundur, membuat jarak. Ia cepat-cepat mengaktifkan tali chakranya, membuat lima boneka kayu —yang masih utuh dari sisa pertarungan sebelumnya— kembali tampak hidup dan melayang-layang di udara. Pemuda itu bersiap dalam posisi bertahan, sekaligus mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang. Para bonekanya kini sudah mengacungkan masing-masing senjata besi mereka.

 _Set. KRAAKK!_

Sasuke tidak perlu repot memutus tali chakra boneka-boneka itu karena kini ia sudah melempar beberapa tombak chakra yang langsung menancapi dada masing-masing boneka tersebut. Sesaat setelah tertikam, boneka kayu itu serentak pecah berhamburan.

Si pemuda tercengang setelah menyaksikan kelima boneka miliknya hancur menjadi serpihan, hanya dalam sekejap saja.

"Cih!" Merasa terpojok, Sasori segera mengambil sebuah gulungan perkamen dari balik jubahnya, lalu membungkukkan badan ke lantai sambil membentangkan perkamen itu di sana. "Jika begini, aku tak boleh main-main," gumamnya.

Setelah membentuk segel jari dengan gerakan cepat, sebuah letusan kabut asap terbentuk, bersamaan dengan munculnya lusinan, mungkin mencapai seratus, boneka-boneka kayu lain. Masing-masing boneka tersebut menggenggam sebilah pedang, lembing, kapak, sabit dan senjata besi tajam lainnya.

Sasuke memicingkan iris _scarlet_ nya. Seluruh atap gedung kini telah dipenuhi puluhan boneka kayu yang sedang mengambang di langit, menjengkelkan matanya. _Ck._ Ini akan cukup merepotkan. Tanpa menunggu lama, Sasuke segera menerjang maju. Ia menyabetkan pedangnya dengan tangkas ke arah belasan boneka yang serempak menghadangnya bersamaan.

 _Trang! Trang!_

Dengungan suara besi saling beradu, dan bunyi kerotakan kayu saling bersahutan. Sang vampir dan sang _puppet master_ bertarung semakin sengit.

Sasuke tidak ingin buang-buang waktu. Beberapa menit telah terlewat semenjak Ino dibawa pergi. Entah kemana dan mau apa perempuan itu dibawa, Sasuke harus segera mencari tahu.

Sang vampir terus mengayunkan pedangnya dengan gesit untuk menebas tali chakra, juga menghancurkan puluhan boneka yang menjadi lawannya. Tapi mereka seakan tidak ada habisnya.

Pedang hitam Sasuke dan senjata-senjata besi para boneka terus saling menghantam, menimbulkan suara dengungan nyaring yang memekakkan telinga. Belasan lagi boneka hancur, namun itu belum cukup. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menerobos pagar boneka, dan menerjang langsung ke arah pengendalinya.

Sasori terdesak ke belakang saat ia mendapati lawannya sedang berusaha menyerang ke arahnya.

 _Prang!_

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi ketika bilah pedangnya menghantam satu lengan Sasori yang sedang terangkat. Namun bukannya terpotong, lengan tersebut malah memental dan mengeluarkan bunyi dengungan. Sasuke mengibaskan pedangnya lagi, kali ini berhasil mengenai jubah hitam Sasori sampai tersobek.

 _Ruby_ sang vampir memicing untuk menyaksikan apa yang sedang ia lihat sekarang. Alih-alih badan manusia atau pun mayat hidup, rupanya pemuda berambut merah itu telah mengubah seluruh tubuhnya menjadi badan boneka berbahan campuran antara plastik dan besi.

Sasori melompat mundur. Ia menggigit bibir dengan kesal. Raut pongahnya telah lama lenyap semenjak menyadari identitas lawannya sekarang. Ia merasa terpojok. Pemuda itu belum pernah beradu tanding melawan orang sekuat ini sebelumnya. Tapi ia memang tidak mengharapkan pertarungan yang mudah. Bagaimana pun, dirinya kini sedang menghadapi seorang vampir.

Namun kemudian, dalam satu lesatan selanjutnya, Sasuke bergerak maju dengan kecepatan yang nyaris tak bisa terlihat mata, dan segera mengayunkan pedangnya. Ia mengincar batang leher lawannya yang tidak sedang terlindungi.

 _Klontang..._ Suara gemelutuk kepala menggelinding

Sang vampir berhasil memenggal kepala Sasori. Sesuai dugaannya, tak ada darah yang terciprat dari sana, hanya bunyi sendi leher boneka yang patah.

 _Braakkk._

Saat itu juga, setelah pengendalinya roboh, seluruh boneka yang masih tersisa mengambang di udara langsung ambruk menabrak permukaan atap gedung secara serentak.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati sosok tanpa kepala milik lawannya. Tanpa ragu ia segera menginjak tubuh boneka itu sampai penyok dan hancur bentuknya.

Sasuke membuang napas singkat. Ia segera berbalik, hendak pergi melompati gedung. Namun ujung matanya lebih dulu menangkap suatu benda berbentuk tabung meloncat dari penyokan tubuh sang _puppet master_ , lalu menempel pada lubang di dada sosok boneka kayu yang sedang tergeletak tak jauh dari sana.

Menyipitkan _sharingan_ nya, Sasuke dapat melihat salur-salur benang chakra mulai kembali menyeliputi tubuh boneka itu. Ia menghela napas. Ternyata, lawannya belum juga mati.

Sang vampir tak terkejut ketika melihat sosok boneka yang semula tidak utuh itu kembali bangkit. Bagian-bagian tubuh lain seperti lengan kayu dan kepala berambut merah mulai melayang tertarik dan menempeli bagian dada boneka tersebut sampai bentuknya kembali utuh.

Untuk sesaat Sasori tampak terguncang. Si pemuda tercengang setelah mengalami kekalahan barusan. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, karena bunyi kerotakan kayu kembali memenuhi udara selagi jasad-jasad boneka yang tadi terjatuh kembali melayang-layang.

 _Keras kepala_! umpat Sasuke. Ia mengangkat kembali pedangnya. Pijar merah _sharingan_ nya kiniberpendar lebih tajam.

Semula, Sasuke bermaksud untuk menyelesaikan pertarungan tanpa menguras chakranya. Beberapa waktu lalu, sang vampir refleks mengaktifkan _sharingan_ nya hanya karena amarah. Ia sudah kehilangan cukup banyak chakra karena iris merahnya telah digunakan untuk teleportasi dan memindai kota. Maka, ia tidak boleh ceroboh.

Namun kali ini, nampaknya Sasuke tidak punya pilihan lain selain menggunakan kekuatan _scarlet eyes_ nya itu. Jika diteruskan, pertarungan ini hanya akan merepotkan.

Tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi Sasori untuk balik menyerang, Sasuke sudah mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi. Kelebatan cahaya ungu mulai berpendar merambati pedang hitam itu. Dalam satu kedipan mata berikutnya, sang vampir mengayunkan pedangnya, lalu melempar serangkaian bola chakra dari ujung pedang tersebut. Bola-bola berwarna ungu itu dihempaskan secara melingkar ke sekeliling tempatnya, tepat ke arah Sasori dan boneka-bonekanya berkumpul.

 _CRASH! DUAARR!_

Bola-bola chakra tersebut langsung meledak, tepat saat bersentuhan dengan boneka-boneka Sasori. Tak lama, benda-benda yang terbuat dari kayu itu segera terbakar dilalap api, membuat seluruh atap dilingkupi warna merah membara.

Namun Sasuke tak lantas lengah. Ia mencermati jasad boneka yang jatuh terbakar satu per satu. Untaian tali-tali chakra yang menghubungkan mereka masih belum juga menghilang.

Nyaris bersamaan dengan ledakan tadi, dalam satu tarikan napas, Sasori segera memusatkan kesadarannya pada 'jantung cangkok' miliknya. Benda berbentuk tabung itu segera meloncat berpisah dari tubuh boneka si pemuda, dan lolos dari ledakan.

Sementara sang vampir segera memindai seluruh tempat itu dengan pupil merahnya, sampai ia bisa menemukan benda semacam tabung—seperti yang telah dilihatnya sebelumnya— kini sedang meloncat ke sana kemari seakan sedang mencari inang tubuh boneka baru yang bisa ditempeli.

Segera saja Sasuke paham, bahwa itu adalah _inti kehidupan_ musuhnya. Ia tidak terkejut dengan kemampuan tersebut. Ia tahu pemburu asli seperti ini memang memiliki kemampuan berbeda dari zombi-zombi yang selama ini telah dilawannya.

Kali ini, sang vampir mengangkat satu tangannya sejajar mulut, lalu segera membentuk sebuah ceropong dengan tekukan jariny,. Ia menyemburkan bola api tepat ke arah _jantung_ tersebut, sampai menghantam telak.

 _Pluk._

Akhirnya benda itu jatuh seketika, menggelinding sesaat di permukaan atap, lalu hangus terbakar sampai tak tersisa.

Sasori kini benar-benar tewas.

Setelah meyakinkan lawannya telah kalah, Sasuke segera melangkah ke tepi atap. Ia menajamkan tatapan iris _scarlet_ nya untuk memindai seisi kota dan melacak rantai aura dua penyihir yang sedang dicarinya.

Setelah melakukan pindai dengan mata elangnya, tanpa buang waktu lebih lama lagi, Sasuke segera menjejakkan kakinya kuat-kuat untuk melompat dari sana.

Bergegas pergi mengikuti jejak yang telah ditangkap mata merahnya.

.

.

Ino berlari menuju pintu.

Sesaat setelah keluar dari kamar, sesuai dugaannya, ia melihat tiga sosok golem milik Deidara sedang berjaga tak jauh dari sana. Menyadari kehadiran Ino, para gelom itu mulai bangkit dari posisi mereka dan segera menyerbu ke arah sang penyihir.

Barangkali, itulah perintah yang ditanamkan kepada mereka oleh sang tuan, untuk menyergap Ino bila ia berusaha kabur.

Seperti yang sudah Ino kira, meski pencipta mereka kini sedang tersungkur kaku, namun golem-golem tersebut masih dapat bergerak bebas. Efek nyanyian perempuan itu tidak sekuat serangan langsung dari pistolnya, memang. Dampaknya hanya bisa menggoyahkan pikiran Deidara saja, namun lelaki itu masih bisa menggunakan benaknya untuk mengontrol para golem miliknya. Pengaruh sihir nyanian Ino pun tidak akan bertahan terlalu lama. Maka, ia harus cepat sebelum efek sihirnya pada Deidara memudar.

Tak menghentikan kakinya untuk berlari, Ino menilik sejenak ke arah para golem. Salah satu dari mereka memang memiliki pistol-pistolnya. Ia mengepalkan tangan, bertekad untuk segera merebut _soul weapon_ nya.

Golem-golem berbentuk aneh itu menyerang sekaligus, meninju Ino dengan tangan besar mereka. Tapi Ino berhasil mengelak dengan lompatan ke samping, sebelum menghalau serangan berikutnya dengan tendangan. Seperti sebelumnya, badan golem tersebut terasa empuk saat ia pukul, sehingga tinju maupun tendangannya lebih banyak terpantul.

Ino mencoba fokus untuk menerjang golem yang sedang membawa kedua pistolnya, sementara golem-golem yang lain ia tendang dan lontarkan jauh-jauh sampai ambruk menghantam tembok. Tubuh mereka ringan, Ino tak merasa kesulitan hanya untuk melempar mereka sampai lima meter jauhnya. Masalahnya, karena tubuhnya tersusun dari lempung putih begitu, golem-golem tersebut jadi sulit dijatuhkan.

Tetapi sang penyihir telah mengantongi pengalaman berhadapan dengan para pemburu bersosok zombi yang berkali lipat lebih tangguh dan ganas, jadi bertarung dengan golem-golem lembek ciptaan seorang penyihir lain seperti ini saja, bukan masalah besar.

Itu yang ia harapkan. Namun masalahnya lagi, golem-golem itu tampak bisa meledak kapan saja. Ino jadi harus lebih berhati-hati.

Sang perempuan Yamanaka berhasil menyudutkan golem yang menjadi targetnya. Dalam satu juluran tangan dan sikutan tangan yang lain, ia berhasil meraih sebuah pistolnya yang sedang diapit siku si golem. Ino cepat-cepat memutar badannya untuk menggapai lengan si golem yang satunya, dan segera mencabut pistol putihnya yang barusan terjepit di sana.

Berhasil. Dengan gerakan cepat, Ino menancapkan moncong kedua pistolnya di tempat wajah golem itu berada, tepat saat dua golem lain telah kembali bangkit dan menyerbu ke arahnya.

Di tempat moncong pistol-pistolnya menikam muka si golem, tiba-tiba keluar kabut putih seperti asap. Ino terkejut, ia langsung berfirasat buruk. Perempuan itu segera menarik kembali senjatanya dan melompat mundur dua meter ke belakang. Di saat bersamaan, kepala si golem meledak. Cipratan ledakannya membawa serta dua golem yang lain.

Ino terengah sambil menyaksikan itu. Ia terus meloncat ke belakang, membuat jarak sejauh mungkin antara dirinya dan ledakan. Sedetik saja terlambat, tubuhnya bisa ikut terciprati letusan api.

Namun Ino tak sempat merasa lega. Baru saja ia hendak mempertimbangkan untuk kembali ke tempat Deidara agar bisa menembak lelaki itu atau terus kabur saja meninggalkan gedung, tiba-tiba sebuah lolongan keras yang terdengar amat kesal datang dari arah kamar.

Ino terkesiap. Jantungnya kembali berpacu. Rupanya efek sihirnya atas Deidara... sudah mulai menghilang.

Sesuai insting, sepasang kakinya membawa tubuh Ino berbalik dan segera berlari menuju lift yang untungnya, pintu otomatisnya sedang terbuka. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ino cepat-cepat menekan tombol lift yang mengarah ke lantai paling bawah. Napasnya masih tersengal. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia menggenggam pistolnya kuat-kuat. Sang penyihir sadar tidak ada gunanya kabur seperti ini, karena ia yakin sesaat lagi Deidara akan mampu mengejarnya.

Namun Ino ingin pergi sejauh mungkin dari musuhnya, meski hanya untuk beberapa saat. Setidaknya untuk sekarang, sebisa mungkin ia ingin mengulur waktu sampai Sasuke datang.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, Ino merasakan lift berguncang. Bukan hanya lift, namun seluruh gedung seolah sedang dilanda gempa, berbarengan dengan gemuruh dasyat suara ledakan. Si perempuan terperanjat sambil menelan ludah. Ia tahu Deidara lah pelakunya. Lelaki itu pasti sedang sangat kesal, sampai nekat meledakkan sebagian ruang bangunan yang sedang mereka tempati tersebut.

Ino membekap mulutnya yang sedang tercekat. Jujur saja, ia sedang sangat takut dan panik.

Lalu, Ino mendengar suara ledakan kembali bergema memenuhi lift, sesaat sebelum lift tersebut mendadak berhenti setengah jalan dalam guncangan terakhir. Perempuan itu menahan napas, mempersiapkan hal buruk apa pun yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Benar saja. Tak sampai semenit kemudian, Ino merasakan lift kembali bergoyang disertai suara letusan yang ia yakini berasal dari balik pintunya. Ledakan tersebut tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup kuat untuk membentuk lubang menganga di pintu otomatis lift, sekaligus mampu mementalkan tubuh Ino sampai punggungnya membentur tembok besi lift di belakangnya.

 _Uh,_ si perempuan meringis. Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ke depan, dan tersentak saat melihat sesosok golem baru dengan bentuk dan ukuran yang lebih besar kini telah berdiri setengah melangkah masuk ke dalam lift.

Ino menjerit dan berusaha melawan saat golem tersebut mendekat. Namun percuma saja, _soul weapon_ nya bisa kembali dirampas dengan mudah. Selanjutnya, perempuan itu merasakan tubuhnya diseret ke luar lift dengan cara paksa.

Ino sempat terkejut ketika mendapati keadaan gedung yang ternyata rusak cukup parah. Puing-puing tembok berserakan, debu bertebaran, setengah lantai atas bangunan itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Namun ia segera mengerjap ketika matanya menangkap keberadaan Deidara.

Lelaki itu sedang tampak luar biasa kesal. Namun emosinya seakan sedang berusaha ia bungkus dalam raut datar.

Ino mengernyit saat Deidara berjalan mendekat. Ia berusaha mati-matian merentangkan tangannya untuk menggapai kembali pistol-pistolnya yang sedang dipegang si golem, tapi Deidara segera menepis benda-benda itu sampai terlempar sangat jauh.

Ino membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar selagi menjerit. "Tidak!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, sang penyihir lelaki menunduk dan meraih rahang Ino, untuk menarik tubuh perempuan itu mendekat.

"Sepertinya kau memang tidak bisa diajak berunding." Lelaki itu memicing tajam. "Seharusnya tadi, aku langsung saja membawamu ke _Faculty_ ," ujar Deidara luar biasa sinis. " _Ck!_ Biar Sasori- _san_ kujemput nanti. Mungkin dia masih bersenang-senang dengan mainan barunya."

Entah Ino sedang beruntung atau tidak, namun kelihatannya Deidara belum berminat untuk menghabisinya. Setidaknya, itu yang ia kira. Tapi buruknya, sepertinya Ino akan segera diseret ke tempat yang lelaki itu sebut sebagai _Faculty._

"Lepaskan aku!" Ino meraung geram. Ia terus meronta tanpa hasil. "Mmn—"

Sedetik berikutnya, Ino merasakan Satu tangan besar Deidara bergeser untuk membekap mulutnya, barangkali sengaja menghalanginya agar tidak bernyanyi lagi. Sedangkan tangan si lelaki yang lain menjambak rambut panjangnya, memaksa Ino menengadah dan melihat lubang besar di langit-langit gedung.

Lubang menganga yang dihasilkan dari ledakan sihir milik Deidara, membuat atap bangunan tersebut setengah menghilang.

Ino mengerjapkan _aqua_ nya, menghalangi debu reruntuhan dinding gedung masuk ke mata.

"Setelah menyaksikan ledakan dalam skala ini, kau masih saja terus menantangku, huh?" komentar Deidara agak jengkel. Tapi ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah, tetap datar dan sinis. "Mudah bagiku untuk meledakkan kepalamu, nona, namun tak bisa kulakukan meski ku mau, selama kau bisa berguna untukku," terangnya. "Tapi kau jangan jadi besar kepala!"

Dalam bekapan, Ino menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Ia frustasi, bukan hanya karena sedang merasa terancam, namun karena sadar dirinya kini sedang sangat tidak berdaya.

"Lihat baik-baik. Kekuatan seperti ini lah yang akan dihadapi manusia saat aku membentuk era baru klan Yamanaka. Manusia yang tidak tunduk penuh takut pada bangsa kita, akan menerima akibatnya!" lanjut Deidara. "Dan kau, akan menjadi salah satu aset berhargaku."

Ino mencoba menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kali ini Deidara tertawa kecil, namun tetap terkesan dingin. "Ah, senang rasanya bisa memiliki seorang _Enchanter_ dalam genggamanku. Kau tidak akan membuatku mati bosan lag—"

 _Set. KLETARR!_

Ucapan Deidara terpotong saat lelaki itu mendadak tersentak. Sebuah lesutan benda semacam kilat tiba-tiba menerpa ruang di depan wajahnya, lalu menyambar tempatnya berdiri.

 _JLEB._

Deidara segera menengok ketika mendengar bunyi sesuatu tertusuk. Ia langsung menemukan golem miliknya sudah tersungkur, ditancapi benda seperti tombak berwarna ungu yang permukaannya dikelebati gelombang yang terlihat bagai aliran listrik.

Segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping dan atas, Deidara kentara kebingungan pada asal serangan tersebut.

 _Sasuke_! jeit Ino dalam hati, tahu siapa yang datang. Ia nyaris menangis saking leganya.

Kemudian, secepat serangan tombak elektris sebelumnya, si lelaki penyihir kembali merasakan kilatan listrik menyerempetnya. Membuat matanya silau dan tubuhnya perih karena sesuatu terasa menyetrumnya. Dalam satu kedipan mata, Deidara menyadari penyihir perempuan yang tadi sedang dicengkramnya kini sudah menghilang.

Pada waktu bersamaan, Sasuke melayang di atas kepala musuhnya sambil menggendong tubuh Ino. Pedang hitamnya memancarkan warna ungu chakra yang melingkupi bilah tajamnya, sedang terhunus ke arah sang pemburu. Serangan bola chakra ia hempaskan secara bertubi-tubi.

Di waktu yang tepat, Deidara menyadari lontaran serangan tersebut dan segera melompat menghindar sambil merentangkan tangannya. Lingkar magis berwarna hijau tua berpendar terang saat lelaki itu mengaktifkan sihirnya.

Sebuah tameng lempung putih terbentuk melindungi Deidara, percis ketika bola-bola chakra meledak, mengamankan tubuhnya lolos dari serangan. Tameng itu meleleh saat ledakan berhenti. Deidara segera mengambil acang-ancang bertahan, _azure_ nya bergerak waspada mencari sosok penyerangnya. Namun kini, sudah tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Bahkan penyihir _Enchanter_ tawanannya tidak dapat ditemukan di mana-mana. Lelaki itu keheranan.

.

.

Sasuke membumbung tinggi meloncati beberapa bangunan di sekitar sana. Ia harus mengamankan Ino. Sang vampir kini cukup yakin, bahwa perempuan itu telah menjadi target musuhnya. Dalam jarak yang cukup aman namun masih berada dalam jangkauan pantauan sang vampir, mereka mendarat di pelataran sebuah tempat yang tadinya merupakan taman kota.

Sasuke menunduk untuk mencermati keadaan Ino. Perempuan itu terlihat lelah. Napasnya terengah dengan tubuh gemetaran. Apa ia... sedang ketakutan? Sasuke mengatupkan rahangnya geram. Memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang telah musuhnya lakukan pada Ino.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang dilakukannya padamu?" cecar Sasuke.

Tak menjawab, Ino hanya menggeleng.

"Lelaki itu sudah gila. Kita harus segera menghentikannya," gumam Ino, malah menjawab demikian. Kini saat Sasuke sudah bersamanya, ia bisa mengembalikan ketenangannya.

 _Ck._ Sasuke mendecak kesal. Tanpa perlu diminta pun, ia akan menghabisi lelaki penyihir itu.

Menurunkan Ino pelan-pelan, Sasuke berujar. "Tunggu di sini."

Ino merengut. "Apa? Tapi—"

"Dia mengincarmu," potong Sasuke. "Diam di sini sampai aku membereskannya."

Ino meremas lengan Sasuke dan menatap lekat _ruby_ lelaki itu dengan ngeri. "Dia kerabatku, aku yang harus menghentikannya!"

Jika ia tidak campur tangan, Ino sudah bisa menduga apa yang dimaksud Sasuke dengan kata 'membereskan'.

Sasuke balik menatapnya tajam. Ia menyadari ada raut khawatir dalam paras cantik Ino. Entah siapa yang kini sedang dikhawatirkan perempuan itu.

"Sihirmu tidak begitu mempan padanya. Kau hanya akan mengganggu," sahutnya dingin.

Ino melebarkan mata, tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan Sasuke. Meski itu memang benar, Deidara memang mempunyai cara untuk menghalau serangan pistolnya, namun bukan berarti ia sepenuhnya tidak berguna dalam pertarungan, kan?

Remasan jemari Ino melonggar. Ia tidak mampu membalas perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan lama," ujar Sasuke sambil menepis pelan tangan Ino. Ia segera membalik badan. Dalam satu hentakan kaki, lelaki itu melompat dan menghilang dibalik atap bangunan.

Ino tertinggal sendirian di sana, memperhatikan bayangan si lelaki vampir menghilang.

Ino mendesah dalam, sembari membiarkan dirinya jatuh terduduk. Ia mengacak rambut pirangnya lalu meremas muka dengan gusar. Ino tidak senang saat dirinya tidak berguna seperti ini.

Namun perempuan itu tidak bisa protes. Dengan mudahnya ia bisa ditangkap seperti tadi, dan senjatanya bisa dilucuti begitu saja. Ia bahkan tidak tahu dimana posisi pistol-pistolnya sekarang.

Tapi Sasuke tidak perlu sampai terus terang mengatainya sebagai pengganggu, kan? Itu... keterlaluan. Cukup membuatnya frustasi, karena banyak hal. Apa benar ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi sekarang?

 _Pistolku_... Ino meringis kesal, dan pasrah.

.

.

Sasuke berteleportasi untuk tiba di area pertarungan sebelumnya. Ia segera mengawasi sekeliling tempat itu. Mau tidak mau ia harus memastikan lokasi pertarungannya jauh dari penduduk.

Satu gedung di sana telah rata dengan tanah, barangkali akibat diledakkan Deidara saking emosinya lantaran kehilangan tawanan berharganya, atau kesal karena tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan musuh yang menyerangnya.

Membuang napas, Sasuke memprediksi pasti Ino sedang merasa kesal sekarang, apalagi atas ucapannya barusan. Namun jika tidak begitu, si perempuan akan bersikeras untuk ikut andil dalam pertarungan, padahal perempuan itu telah cukup mengalami banyak hal. Lagipula, Sasuke ragu Ino akan mampu menghabisi musuh mereka kali ini, tanpa merasa bimbang.

Ya. Lewat pindai _sharingan_ nya, Sasuke bisa tahu, bahwa kondisi mental Ino sedang terguncang sekarang. Entah apa yang telah si perempuan dapat dari lelaki Yamanaka itu, namun Sasuke yakin setidaknya pasti telah terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka, selama keduanya bersama tadi. Namun Ino bahkan tampak seolah tidak mau menceritakan apa pun.

Jujur saja, Sasuke jadi merasa agak jengkel.

Si perempuan selalu menjadi emosional tiap kali bertemu dengan kerabatnya, memang. Dan kini, ketika Ino bertemu dengan salah seorang kaumnya yang ternyata berbeda jalan dengan mereka, apa yang akan perempuan itu lakukan? Melepaskannya? Menyelamatkannya? Atau, berusaha menyadarkannya untuk kembali ke arah yang benar?

Sasuke mengepalkan tinjunya saat mengingat apa yang dilakukan musuhnya pada Ino tadi, saat pertama ia menemukan keberadaan keduanya.

Ino sedang dibekap dan dijambak kasar. Tentu saja ia merasa marah.

Setelah mengetahui kemampuan perempuan itu, Sasuke yakin si lelaki Yamanaka sengaja menangkapnya dan berniat memanfaatkan kekuatan _Enchanter_ Ino. Sebagai seorang vampir, bahkan Sasuke pun paham tentang hebatnya kemampuan dari seorang _Enchanter_ , apalagi kerabatnya sendiri _._

Mencoba berkonsentrasi, Sasuke terus mencari keberadaan musuhnya, namun Deidara tidak juga terlihat dimana-mana.

Ketika mendengar suara embusan angin dan kepakan sayap, sang vampir mendongak, hanya untuk menemukan dua buah burung besar berwarna putih melayang dia angkasa persis di atas tempatnya.

Atas kehendak penciptanya, dua burung putih itu segera menukik dan menghantam Sasuke bersamaan.

Deidara yang sedang menunggangi salah satu dari burung raksasa itu segera membentuk segel tangan. " _Katsu!_ " teriaknya.

 _DUAARR!_

Dua burung tersebut langsung meledak hebat ketika bertabrakan. Seketika itu Deidara segera melompat.

Pijar api dan cipratan jelaga berhamburan. Debu coklat bercampur dengan asap hitam mengepul menutupi pandangan.

"Berhasil, aku mengalahkannya. Yeah!" ujar Deidara penuh kemenangan. "Cih. Aku sempat terkesan karena dia dapat lolos dari pertarungan dengan Sasori- _san._ Tapi ternyata kemampuannya hanya begitu saja," sambung lelaki itu merendahkan.

Namun ketika asap hitam menghilang, betapa terkejutnya Deidara saat melihat sebuah tameng tengkorak raksasa berwarna ungu muncul di tempat terjadinya ledakan tadi.

Dengan iris _scarlet_ yang masih berpendar terang, Sasuke melenyapkan kembali _susanoo_ nya secepat ketika ia memanggilnya. Sang vampir memandang tajam ke depan, mulutnya melengkung ke bawah.

Deidara mematung untuk sesaat, lalu ia terkesiap. " _Sharingan?_ "

Lelaki bersurai keemasan itu berkedip-kedip seolah tidak mempercayai matanya. Ia menatap lawannya dengan raut yang sulit dibaca. Antara syok, kaget dan kebingungan.

Alis hitam Sasuke menekuk mendengar si lelaki Yamanaka menyebut panggilan bagi pupil merahnya.

Deidara masih termangu. "Tidak mungkin," gumamnya. "Kau seorang vampir?"

Tanpa perlu berkomentar, Sasuke menerjang maju. Suara desingan terdengar saat sang vampir melesat sangat cepat.

 _Azure_ Deidara membulat lebar. Ia segera mengambil langkah mundur, namun terlambat. _Dia cepat!_ batinnya.

Sasuke mencabut pedangnya dan menyabetkan bilah hitam pedang itu langsung ke perut Deidara. Sang vampir yakin serangannya menghantam telak abdomen lawannya, namun pedangnya malah memantul tepat saat lelaki Yamanaka itu melompat tinggi.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Tampaknya, sama seperti lawan sang Uchiha yang sebelumnya, tubuh si penyihir lelaki pun telah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa. Dasar pemburu!

Deidara berputar di udara sebelum akhirnya mendarat di atap sebuah rumah. Ia berdecih, selagi mengibaskan jubahnya. Kedua tangannya segera merogoh ke dalam dua tas di pinggangnya. Mulut-mulut di telapak tangannya langsung mengunyah tanah liat eksplosif yang tertimbun di dalam tas tersebut.

Lingkar magis berwarna hijau tua kembali berpendar.

Sedetik berikutnya, Deidara menarik tangannya yang kini sudah dipenuhi oleh lusinan laba-laba berwarna putih yang siap meledak. Lelaki itu langsung melemparkan laba-laba tersebut ke arah Sasuke.

"Rasakan ini!"

Seketika itu, sang vampir mengangkat tangannya. Terbentuk kilatan listrik berwarna kebiruan di ujung jemarinya. Ia mengayunkan tangan tersebut, lalu melempar puluhan tombak listrik yang segera menancapi laba-laba milik Deidara sampai benda-benda itu tertanam serentak pada dinding bangunan di sekitar sana.

Kemudian, dalam satu kedipan mata, Sasuke telah berpindah tempat. Deidara melonjak ketika menemukan lawannya kini sedang melayang di atasnya. Lelaki Yamanaka itu segera melempar kembali laba-laba ciptaannya tepat ke arah Sasuke.

" _Katsu!_ " ujarnya, memerintahkan bom laba-laba itu meledak.

Deidara melompat turun dari atap rumah. Ia memandang waspada ke depan, tidak terkejut saat melihat lawannya ikut menapaki permukaan tanah tanpa mendapat luka apa pun.

" _Dia memang sangat cepat..._ ' pikir Deidara, terkesan. Ia kembali merogoh ke dalam tas, lalu merentangkan tangannya. "... tapi bagaimana dengan serangan ini?"

Pendar lingkar magis berwarna hijau tua kembali muncul, bersamaan dengan mulut-mulut di telapak tangan lelaki itu memuntahkan fluida putih lekat yang segera membentuk dua buah golem tanah liat berbentuk aneh.

Dua golem itu langsung berlari dengan langkah terhuyung ke arah Sasuke.

Sang vampir segera mengayunkan pedangnya dan menebas salah satu perut golem tersebut. "Sungguh konyol," komentarnya.

Namun tak disangka, pedangnya malah melekat di tubuh si golem dan sulit untuk ditarik, membuat sang vampir mengerutkan kening.

Kedua golem itu menyerang. Sasuke mengelak sesaat dan melepaskan pedangnya dari genggaman, sebelum kemudian mulai balik meninju dan menendang. Tapi serangannya tak memberi efek apa pun.

Sasuke kembali menciptakan tombak listriknya, lalu ia sabetkan ke tubuh golem-golem itu. Kali ini tebasannya berhasil memotong mereka menjadi dua.

Tetapi seolah membelah diri, masing-masing potongan golem itu mulai bergerak lagi. Mereka bangkit, lalu membentuk tangan dan kaki baru. Kini jumlah mereka ada empat.

Sasuke memicingkan mata.

Golem yang tertancapi pedangnya kini menerjang. Sasuke membiarkan tangannya dialiri sengatan listrik, sebelum mencabut pedang hitamnya, membuat tubuh si golem terbelah. Dua golem lainnya ikut menyerang, refleks sang vampir menebas mereka.

Kini semakin banyak golem yang terbentuk dengan berbagai rupa aneh dan ukuran.

" _Ck_ ," Sasuke berdecak. Sementara di ujung sana, Deidara tertawa puas sembari menyaksikan lawannya bergulat dengan makhluk-makhluk ciptaannya.

"Rupanya, pemburu dari kalangan Yamanaka memang berbeda levelnya," gumam Sasuke.

Salah satu golem berbentuk seperti seekor katak tiba-tiba melompat ke arah Sasuke. Si lelaki menghindar, namun golem-golem katak lainnya ikut meloncat sehingga sang Uchiha tidak punya pilihan selain menebas mereka.

Golem-golem itu terus membelah diri setiap kali mereka terbelah.

 _Doaarr! Duaaarrr!_

Sambil menyeringai, Deidara memerintahkan golem itu meledak satu persatu.

Sasuke melompat mundur menghindari ledakan-ledakan tersebut, namun golem-golem menjengkelkan terus meloncat mengikuti lompatannya.

Semakin banyak golem yang mengejar ke arah Sasuke, sampai beberapa hinggap melekat di tubuhnya.

" _Katsu!"_ Deidara kembali meledakkan bom-bomnya.

 _Doaarr!_

Ledakan yang lebih besar terjadi.

Deidara memperhatikan hasil serangannya, sudah yakin kali ini ledakannya menghantam telak lawannya, namun ia kembali terkejut saat Sasuke muncul tanpa luka lagi. Lelaki itu menggeretakkan giginya sambil menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya bersama. "Kalau begitu, untuk melawannya, memakai C2 adalah yang paling tepat," gumamnya.

Setelah berkata demikian, lingkar magis lelaki itu berpendar terang ketika tangannya menyemburkan lebih banyak, sangat banyak fluida putih yang perlahan membentuk seekor golem naga berukuran sangat besar.

Deidara segera meloncat dan berpijak di kepala bertanduk milik golem naga itu. Ia kembali membentuk segel tangan dengan jarinya ketika melihat Sasuke mulai melesat ke arahnya.

Menyeringai, Deidara berkata. "Seni ledakanku adalah, _Superflat!_ "

Seketika itu, mulut si golem naga menganga lebar, lalu sebuah golem berbentuk burung—dengan ukuran sebesar kepala si naga—meluncur keluar. Golem burung itu melesat cepat disertai dengan suara desingan, bagai ditembakkan langsung dari mulut meriam.

Sasuke berlari untuk menghindar. Ia berhasil mengelak, tepat saat paruh golem burung itu menukik ke arahnya. Namun bukannya membentur tanah, golem itu kembali terbang dan berbalik mengejar Sasuke.

" _Katsu!"_ Dan golem itu meledak hebat. Membuat Sasuke terempas cukup keras ke belakang.

Kini si golem naga telah merentangkan sayap lebarnya sampai tubuh benda itu mulai terangkat dari tanah.

Sasuke kembali menyerang dan melempar tombak-tombak eletriknya, namun tidak berhasil mengenai sasaran karena Deidara telah membumbung tinggi di angkasa.

" _Cih."_ Sasuke menurunkan kembali tangannya yang masih dialiri gelombang listrik.

Mulut si golem naga kembali terbuka lebar. "Kali ini, lebih besar dari sebelumnya," ujar Deidara, tetawa. Senang sekali melihat lawannya kesusahan.

Seekor golem burung, yang memang berukuran lebih besar, kembali meluncur ke arah Sasuke. Sang vampir melompat cepat melewati atap-atap rumah, namun golem burung itu terus mengejar dan kembali meledak.

Sasuke terempas semakin jauh. Belum juga Sasuke mendarat kembali di permukaan tanah, seekor golem lain kembali menerjangnya.

 _Duaarr!_

Kali ini serangan itu berhasil merobek pakaiannya dan menyayat beberapa tempat di tubuhnya. Mungkin ledakkan tersebut bisa memberi efek lebih parah namun Sasuke berhasil memanggil _susanoo_ di saat yang tepat.

Mendapati itu, Deidara meludah sambil lanjut mengumpat. Ia baru hendak menciptakan amunisi baru untuk golem naganya, ketika menyadari sebuah anak panah berukuran besar tiba-tiba melesat, sedang mengarah padanya.

Rupanya, Sasuke telah mengaktifkan _susanoo_ miliknya pada mode bertarung. Tiga titik hitam di _sharingan_ nya menyatu dan berputar bagai kincir. Tengkorak yang awalnya membentuk _susanoo_ , kini mulai dilingkupi baju jirah bagai sosok samurai.

 _SIIING!_

Sebuah anak panah terlempar melesat dari busur _susanoo_ itu.

Tak sempat menghindar, golem naga yang sedang melayang di udara itu langsung tertancapi anak panah tersebut. Menghasilkan ledakan hebat.

Ajaibnya, entah bagaimana Deidara berhasil lolos dari ledakan hebat itu. Ia terlempar sampai tubuhnya menghantam tanah.

" _Ukh,_ sial!" lelaki Yamanaka itu meringis. Jubahnya telah sepenuhnya raib sekarang, barangkali karena terbakar ledakan. Menyisakan baju atasan tanpa lengan yang masih dipakainya. Namun tidak ada luka lebam atau pun darah yang mengucur di badannya.

Sasuke bisa melihat jelas kondisi tubuh Deidara sekarang. Terdapat beberapa jahitan di sepanjang lengan dan leher si lelaki Yamanaka. Tubuhnya tampak pucat, terlihat seperti disambung-sambung bagai tubuh zombi. Rupanya begitu. Lawannya memang benar-benar seorang pemburu.

" _Cih!"_

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, Deidara berdecih. Ia mengangkat tangan untuk menciptakan kembali seekor golem burung putihnya.

Sasuke sudah bersiap kalau-kalau benda itu akan menyerangnya lagi, namun ternyata tidak.

Deidara malah meloncat menunggangi burungnya yang segera terbang membumbung tinggi di angkasa. Lelaki itu tidak boleh sembrono. Ia sadar harus menjauh dari jangkauan serangan anak panah yang seperti sebelumnya. Seandainya ia terkena serangan seperti tadi lagi, pasti dirinya akan tamat.

Sasuke terengah. Ia sadar _susanoo_ nya mulai berangsur memudar. Ia sudah nyaris kehabisan chakra. Ia memerintahkan _susanoo_ untuk kembali melepaskan serangan panah untuk kedua kalinya.

Namun ketika itu, di atas sana Deidara telah selesai membentuk serangkaian segel tangan. Napasnya pun tesengal hebat. Jika pertarungan ini dilanjutkan, ia bisa kalah. Maka, ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengaktifkan kartu as terakhirnya. Tidak peduli jika badannya akan terkoyak.

"Ini sudah berakhir," desisnya. "Karena seniku adalah..." Dengan mata lebar, ia berteriak. "Sebuah ledakan besar! _KATSU!_ "

Satu kata perintah dari sang penyihir pemburu itu menciptakan ledakan yang amat dahsyat besarnya. Seolah mengaktifkan seluruh bom yang selama ini memang telah banyak ditanam oleh Deidara di sepenjuru pusat kota.

Sasuke mengernyit menyaksikannya. Ia segera menghalau matanya dari cahaya terang ledakan yang bisa membutakan. Nyaris seluruh tempat itu meledak.

Dan Sasuke tidak akan sempat menghindar.

.

.

Sedari tadi Ino berkonsentrasi memusatkan pikiran pada sepasang pistolnya. Ia berharap bisa mendeteksi keberadaan _soul weaponnya_ , atau jika beruntung bisa memanggil mereka.

Memejamkan mata, dengan gusar ia terus membisikkan nama _Luna_ dan _Ciel_.

 _Ayolah, kalian adalah bagian dari diriku, kan?_ batinnya frustasi.

Ino menyadari suara ledakan masih terdengar tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia tahu Sasuke masih bertarung. Sang penyihir meremas tangannya. Ia sudah cukup tidak berdaya selama pertarungan ini. Ia tidak ingin... lebih tidak berguna lagi.

Lalu, Ino mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang bergetar di dalam dirinya. Safir birunya membuka. Ia paham getaran itu bukan hanya berasal dari tubuhnya, namun dari arah lain.

 _Aqua_ nya melebar saat getaran itu semakin terasa jelas, dan ia melihat sepasang pistol sedang melayang ke arahnya. Ino segera menangkap pistol-pistol tersebut.

Sambil menggigit bibir, ia memperhatikan sepasang pistol beda warna itu dengan tidak percaya. Ino tidak tahu bahwa dirinya bisa telekinesis. Barangkali itu adalah salah satu kelebihannya, sebagai seorang _Enchanter_?

Tiba-tiba, Ino terperanjat saat mendengar lengkingan suara burung. Ia menengadah, dan menemukan seekor burung putih milik Deidara sedang menukik ke arahnya. Terlkesiap, perempuan itu segera bangkit berdiri.

Saat sepasang cakar burung mencoba menyergapnya, Ino lebih dulu melentingkan badan, lalu berguling ke belakang.

"Ho, di sini kau rupanya," ujar Deidara datar, sembari satu tangan membuka _eye scope_ yang dipakainya. Benda itu berfungsi layaknya teleskop, untuk pengamatan jarak jauh. Benda itu pula yang membuatnya mampu mengetahui lokasi Ino.

Sang penyihir perempuan mengernyit ngeri. Penampilan Deidara tampak kacau. Terlebih, warna pucat kulit dan jahitan di sepanjang tubuhnya membuat Ino bergidik. Rupanya, bukan hanya menanam _soul weapon_ di tangannya, lelaki itu juga memodifikasi seluruh tubuhnya. Sedalam apa kerabatnya telah terjatuh? Ino merasa sangat miris.

Memasang kuda-kuda waspada, perempuan itu segera bertanya. "Dimana Sasuke?"

Deidara merengut. "Oh, jadi nama vampir itu Sasuke, huh?"

Ino tak menyahut. Tentu saja Deidara pasti sudah mengetahui identitas Sasuke sekarang.

"Aku kecewa. Rupanya kau bersekongkol dengan seorang Uchiha." Sambung si lelaki, membuang napas. "Kau mempertanyakan di mana harga diriku, sementara kau sendiri bekerjasama dengan seorang vampir yang merupakan musuh bebuyutan kita!"

"Bukan urusanmu," timpal Ino dingin. "Dimana dia?!" Ia bertanya lagi.

"Ha!" Deidara melompat turun dari tunggangannya. "Ya, aku tidak usah peduli, karena sekarang aku lah yang akan menjadi _partner_ mu."

Ino mengernyit. Refleks, ia langsung mundur menjauh.

Tapi Deidara hanya menunjuk ke arah belakangnya, pada tempat yang dipenuhi kepulan asap hitam. "Kau lihat itu, aku bisa meledakkan seisi kota semauku," ujarnya. "Bom-bom milikku telah tertanam di sepenjuru kota, jadi aku bisa mengaktifkan mereka kapan saja. Bahkan tempat ini."

"A-apa?" Ino terkejut.

"Jadi, ikut denganku sekarang, atau kulenyapkan kota ini beserta seluruh penghuninya," ancam Deidara. Ia tidak suka berbuat kotor seperti ini, namun ia sudah tidak punya banyak waktu, jadi mereka harus bergerak cepat... sebelum vampir itu kembali menghalanginya.

Berjengit, Ino hanya bisa menggeleng tanpa kata.

" _Katsu,"_ ujar Deidara tiba-tiba. Disusul suara ledakan di suatu tempat di belakang mereka.

Refleks Ino mengangkat tangan untuk menutup mulutnya.

"Kau pikir aku sedang bercanda?" Deidara kembali membuang napas kecewa. "Jangan melawan. Yamanaka tanpa _soul weapon,_ bagai perahu tanpa dayung. Rapuh dan kehilangan arah. Kau sudah kalah."

Ino menahan napas. Ia tahu sekali bagaimana rasanya berada dalam posisi tersebut, karena pernah mengalami itu. Ia merasa begitu kosong saat kehilangan kemampuannya. Ino mengeratkan genggaman atas pistol-pistol yang kini sedang disembunyikan di belakang punggung. Rupanya Deidara masih belum tahu bahwa Ino telah kembali mendapatkan _soul weapon_ nya.

"Tapi jika ikut denganku, kau bisa mendapatkan kekuatan yang lebih besar dari benda kuno itu, bahkan bisa menciptakan yang baru. Tenang saja," rayu Deidara.

Ino masih tampak bimbang. Matanya bergulir mengamati sepasang tangan lelaki itu, dan melirik ke arah burung putih miliknya. Jika ia menyerang sekarang, ada kemungkinan si lelaki masih akan bisa menghalau tembakannya.

Apa ia pura-pura menurut saja, dan menunggu sampai lelaki itu lengah? Ino bergeleng. Tapi dimana Sasuke? Tidak mungkin lelaki vampir itu kalah kan? Ia bergidik tidak percaya.

Selagi Ino berpikir, Deidara mengangkat tangannya dan membentuk segel tangan lagi. Ino tahu apa yang akan lelaki itu lakukan.

" _Kat—"_

"Jangan!" Ino menjerit, berusaha mencegah.

Deidara kembali menurunkan tangannya, membuat Ino menatapnya penuh kengerian. Lelaki itu memang tidak sedang bercanda.

Deidara melangkah maju hendak menyambar lengan Ino. "Kalau begitu, ayo iku—"

" _Chidori!_ "

Kilatan petir dari arah atas mencegah apa pun yang hendak diperbuat Deidara.

 _Bzzt Bzzt!_

Serangan itu menimpa sepasang sayap yang sedang terentang. Deidara mengorbankan burung tanah liatnya untuk menghalau serangan itu.

 _Sasuke!_ Ino menjerit dalam hati. Ia berlari ke belakang sejauh mungkin.

"Keparat! Sudah kuduga kau tidak akan mati dengan mudah!" Deidara tampak gelisah.

Ino memperhatikan kondisi Sasuke ketika lelaki itu melompat mundur ke arahnya. Pakaian yang ia kenakan tercabik, dan ia tampak kelelahan.

"Sasuke," panggil Ino, membuat lelaki yang kini sudah berada di depannya itu menengok. "Kau sudah kehabisan chakra, jangan memaksakan diri," selidik si perempuan.

"Dia lebih menyusahkan daripada dugaanku," ujar Sasuke mengakui. "Jangan jauh dariku, tempat ini dipenuhi bom."

Menghela napas, Ino mengangguk. Sasuke memang bisa memanggil _susanoo_ nya untuk melindungi mereka, namun chakra lelaki itu sudah nyaris habis. Dan meskipun Ino ingin, tapi ia tidak bisa mentransfer chakranya sekarang. Terutama disaat Deidara bisa menyerang kapan saja.

Deidara terengah hebat. Ia merogoh tas pinggangnya. Kali ini, ia hampir kehabisan bahan ledakan. Namun bukan itu masalah utamanya. Ia sudah kehabisan aura. Tubuhnya memang dimodif untuk dapat menyerap aura dengan cepat, namun bukan berarti auranya tidak terbatas. Ia berada dalam masalah.

 _Ck_. Ia tidak menyangka, bisa disudutkan sampai separah ini. Dirinya yang merupakan _garde_ terkuat kedua setelah _orang itu_ , sampai bisa dikalahkan begini... Ia terlalu meremehkan lawannya.

Deidara mendelik ke arah Ino, lalu membuang napas panjang seolah sedang berusaha merelakan sesuatu. " _Well,_ aku sudah tidak peduli lagi padamu."

Ucapan itu membuat Ino mengerutkan dahi.

"Memang akan memakan waktu cukup lama, tapi aku pasti akan menemukan _Enchanter_ lain." Deidara menarik tangannya dari dalam tas, lalu menciptakan sebuah golem burung terakhir dengan sisa auranya. "Biarlah kalian mati terkubur bersama sejarah kota ini!" ujar lelaki itu selagi memerintahkan burungnya untuk terbang tinggi.

Ino melebarkan mata. Ia paham apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki itu.

 _Dia akan meledakkan seluruh kota._ Kali ini Deidara tampak sangat serius.

" _KATS—"_

Secepat kilat, Sasuke segera membentuk tombak listriknya, dan ditembakkannya dengan cepat ke arah lelaki itu.

 _Jleb._

Tombak tersebut menikam pinggangnya, berhasil menghentikan Deidara.

" _ARGH!"_

Segera mencengkram lukanya, si lelaki Yamanaka menggeram kesal. Pasti gerakannya melambat akibat keletihan. Mengerahkan seluruh tenaga, Deidara menekuk satu tangannya ke depan dada, untuk kembali membentuk segel tangan.

Sasuke hendak menciptakan tombak chakranya lagi, namun ia berhenti sesaat. _Sial_. Chakranya habis. Ia kesulitan hanya untuk membentuk satu tombak lagi saja. Mengerahkan tenaga, chakra ungu mengumpul sedikit demi sedikit di ujung tanganya. _Sial, lebih cepat!_

Deidara sudah hendak menyerukan perintahnya. " _KA—_ "

Tapi kali ini Ino lebih cepat.

Perempuan itu sudah merentangkan dua tangannya mengarah ke arah si lelaki penyihir. Tanpa aba-aba, Ino segera menarik pelatuk kedua pistolnya yang kini sedang ia genggam dan acungkan tinggi-tinggi.

" _Mind art, freeze_!"

Cahaya biru terang memancar di depan moncong pistolnya.

 _BAM! BAM!_

Dua buah peluru sihir melesat keluar dari sana.

Deidara melebarkan mata dengan tidak percaya saat matanya menangkap sinar biru yang menyilaukan itu.

 _BRUK!_

Si lelaki terjatuh dari tunggangannya, lalu ambruk menimpa permukaan tanah. Pasti gerakannya benar-benar melambat, sampai ia tidak bisa menghindari serangan tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku yakin sudah membuang senjatamu itu!" Tak punya kesempatan untuk terkejut, Deidara berteriak frustasi. Tubuhnya kini sedang terasa kaku bagai balok kayu.

Memanfaat kesempatan itu, dengan cepat Sasuke melesat menghampiri Deidara. Pedangnya teracung, bersiap untuk memenggal kepala si penyihir lelaki.

Tapi Ino menghentikannya.

"Tunggu!" jerit perempuan itu.

Sasuke menoleh, alisnya menekuk dalam. Jelas ia tidak suka sang penyihir menghentikannya.

"Biar aku..." Ino ikut mulai melangkah mendekat. Ia menelan ludah. "Biar aku saja yang... membereskannya. Dia seorang Yamanaka, maka dia adalah bagianku."

Sasuke menatap Ino dengan sangsi.

"HAHAHAHA!"

Di saat yang sama, Deidara tertawa, membuat Ino dan Sasuke serentak menoleh padanya. Lelaki itu masih terlihat congkak meski sedang terpojok. Atau barangkali, itu cara si lelaki penyihir menyembunyikan kepanikannya?

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Membereskanku, katamu?" Deidara kembali tertawa penuh cemooh.

"Diam!" gertak Ino. "Atau..." Ia berhenti berkata saat gugup mengigit bibirnya.

"Atau apa? Kau akan mencabut nyawaku?" Deidara masih mencemooh. "Aku berani bertaruh kau tak akan mampu melakukannya!"

Ino mengatupkan rahang. Ia mengarahkan moncong satu pistolnya ke arah lelaki bersurai pirang itu.

" _Ayolah, aku adalah saudara sebangsamu. Kau tega?_ " lontar lelaki itu, dengan ekspresi mengejek.

Ino mengeratkan genggaman atas pistolnya. Jari telunjuknya mulai meraih pelatuk pistol tersebut, tapi ia tidak segera menariknya.

" _See_?" Deidara tertawa lagi. "Kau lemah!"

Menyipitkan mata, Sasuke memperhatikan. Apa Ino benar-benar dapat melakukannya, menghabisi lelaki itu?

Tapi tak disangka, sebuah lingkar sihir terbentuk saat Ino menembak.

" _Curse!"_

 _Bam._

"Aaaarrgh!" Deidara mendadak mengerang, matanya terbelalak lebar. Kepeningan yang luar biasa menyakitkan menusuk-nusuk kepalanya tanpa ampun.

Ternyata Ino sedang menyiksa lelaki itu dengan rasa sakit yang tercipta di pikirannya. Membuat sekujur tubuhnya terasa sedemikian perih seakan sedang tersayat.

Sasuke memperhatikan Ino dan kerabatnya bergantian. Meski sedikit, raut datar di wajahnya disisipi kengerian. Ia tidak pernah tahu si perempuan memiliki sihir siksaan seperti demikian. Meski sedang terbujur kaku, sekujur tubuh Deidara bergetar hebat.

Sasuke menilik raut tegas di wajah Ino. Ada keteguhan di sana, namun ia yakin perempuan itu hanya sedang menggertak saja. Sang vampir sependapat dengan Deidara. Ia yakin Ino tidak akan tega melakukan hal yang lebih kejam dari ini, terutama mencabut nyawa kerabatnya sendiri.

Setelah detik-detik siksaan menyakitkan yang terasa begitu lama terhenti, napas Deidara tersengal. "Cepat bunuh saja aku!" raung lelaki itu. Tidak terima dihina lebih dari ini.

Ino menghela napas singkat. "Kau benar, aku tak akan mampu membunuhmu," akunya. "Tapi aku punya cara lain untuk menghukummu."

Deidara melebarkan mata.

Sementara Sasuke menoleh pada Ino sambil menyipitkan _sharingan_ nya. Ekspresi serius di wajah cantik perempuan itu tidak berubah. Ino pun masih mengarahkan dua pistolnya ke tempat kerabatnya terbujur kaku.

"Jangan bilang kau..." Deidara mengerjap. "... akan menghapus memoriku, dan menghilangkan seluruh ingatan atas bakatku?!"

"Ya," Ino menjawab. "Itu siksaan yang lebih pantas kau terima daripada mati," tuturnya dingin.

Si perempuan menatap lekat wajah Deidara. Ekspresinya datar. "Menghapus ingatanmu dan menggantinya sekehendakku. Kau bisa mendapatkan kehidupan baru. Bagaimana?"

"Jangan coba-coba!" _Azure_ Deidara membulat lebar seolah baru mendengar hal yang sangat mengerikan. "Lebih baik aku mati daripada dikasihani olehmu! Hidup tanpa bakat seperti itu..." Ia mengatupkan mulutnya geram.

Namun Ino menanggapinya datar. "Benar. Mengerikan, bukan?"

"KAU—"

 _Set._

Sasuke menodongkan pedangnya. Menghentikan apa pun yang hendak terlontar keluar dari mulut Deidara. Firasatnya mengatakan, mereka harus segera mengakhiri ini. Namun ia tahu Ino hanya sedang ragu-ragu.

"Jangan bercanda! Orang ini harus dimusnahkan selama ada kesempatan, atau dia akan kembali berulah," potong Sasuke. Ia menengok pada Ino. "Kau lupa, ada kelompok alkemis yang menjadi _backing_ nya," bisik lelaki itu.

Ino diam saja.

Melihat sang vampir menginterupsinya, seakan membangkitkan kembali amarah Deidara. Lelaki itu meraung. "KAU TAK PERLU IKUT CAMPUR, UCHI—"

Tiba-tiba Ino membungkukkan badan dan berjongkok untuk menempelkan moncong pistolnya ke pelipis Deidara, sebelum ia menembak lagi.

" _Memories fill— flashback_!"

 _Bam!_

Sasuke berkedip. Si lelaki Yamanaka seketika berjengit saat peluru cahaya menembus kepalanya.

Sementara Ino bergeming. Benaknya berkonsentrasi.

Berbeda dengan sihir _steal_ yang hanya mengambil secuil informasi dari ingatan yang ia inginkan saja, _flashback_ membuatnya bisa mengetahui seluruh memori yang terekam dalam benak targetnya selama hidup di dunia. Bahkan memori yang sudah lama terkubur. Meski proses transfer memori itu cukup memakan waktu.

Namun tak perlu lama sampai benak Ino menyerap berbagai citra dari ingatan kerabatnya. Beberapa saat Ino hanya mengerjap. Sampai pikirannya mulai bisa menerka berbagai macam perasaan yang dapat mewakili serangkaian ingatan tersebut.

Rasa dendam, kesepian, penantian, amarah, kecewa... dan kepedihan. Ino dapat melihat seluruh fase kehidupan yang dijalani kerabatnya.

Seolah macam emosi itu turut mempengaruhinya, tanpa sadar air mata sang penyihir perempuan mulai menetes. Ino kaget dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke menepuk bahu Ino. Ia sudah ikut membungkuk.

Lelaki vampir itu melirik ke arah Deidara. Sang penyihir _Conjurer_ masih berjengit kaku, tengah memandang kosong ke depan, tatapannya menerawang.

Jelas sekali lelaki berambut cerah keemasan itu sedang terpengaruh sihir Ino. Barangkali sihir tersebut tengah membangkitkan serangkaian ingatan yang sudah lama dia lupakan atau yang memang berusaha dia lenyapkan dari benaknya.

Sementara Ino tampak begitu terguncang.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

Menelan ludah, ia menoleh pada sang vampir. Perempuan itu hanya bergeleng lemah.

Ekspresi curiga sempat menggantikan wajah datar Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa saat, sinar lingkar magis Ino meredup.

Deidara mengedipkan mata. "Beraninya kau..." lirih si lelaki, nyaris kehilangan suaranya.

Ino menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau membenci kaum kita? Terutama para _Enchanter.._. Apa kesalahan kami?"

Dedara mendengus getir. "Kalian... mengecewakanku," ujarnya lirih. "Kalian para _Enchanter_ lah yang menyebabkan kejatuhan klan. Bukannya menyelamatkan nasib Yamanaka yang tersisa, kalian malah pergi bersembunyi dan membiarkan kami hidup dalam teror manusia," papar lelaki itu dengan napas terengah. "Di saat kalian hidup dengan aman... aku di sini tersiksa."

"A-apa maksudmu?" Ino tercengang mendengarnya. "Sudah kubilang, semua itu hanya asumsimu saja!"

"Ya... namun setidaknya asumsiku... beralasan." Deidara melirik Ino dengan ekor matanya. "Jika sedari awal... kalian _Enchanter_ tidak terpikat oleh manusia... Penyihir campuran sepertiku... tak akan pernah lahir..." Ia mulai bicara terbata. "Aku tidak akan... berdiam diri. Jika kau... memberiku kehidupan lain... aku pasti akan mencapai titik ini lagi," ujarnya susah payah. "Aku... bersumpah."

"Cukup..." Ino membuang napas dengan pedih, sambil menahan tangisannya supaya tidak mengalir lebih dari ini. Entah mengapa, hatinya ikut terasa sakit. Perlahan, ia bangkit berdiri.

"Sasuke," Menatap kosong sosok Deidara, Ino berucap pelan. "Bakar dia dengan apimu."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Ia sempat terdiam beberapa saat untuk memperhatikan sang penyihir baik-baik. Menunggunya meneruskan bicara.

Ino membuang napas. "Setelah mati, jasad Yamanaka tidak akan membusuk dalam waktu dekat. Itu yang mendasari cara manusia memusnahkan penyihir, dengan dibakar hidup-hidup."

Sasuke melebarkan sedikit matanya saat paham apa maksud si perempuan. Deidara pun tampak terkejut.

"Kau... berubah pikiran, huh...?" ujar lelaki Yamanaka itu dengan suara parau. "Kenapa... kau tidak jadi melakukannya... Memberiku kehidupan baru dalam neraka dunia ini..."

"Karena kematian adalah pengampunan yang paling layak kau terima," jawab Ino. Keteguhan terpancar di wajahnya.

Tak disangka, sambil memandang si perempuan, Deidara malah tersenyum puas. "Ternyata... kau memang lebih kuat dari para pengecut itu," ucapnya jujur. Ia memandang Ino dengan pandangan yang mulai kabur. "Namun kau... tak perlu sampai menangisiku seperti itu."

Menghela napas dalam, Ino memejamkan mata. Tangannya yang bergetar mulai terangkat untuk nenembakkan sihirnya sekali lagi, menghadiahi kerabatnya dengan ketenangan. Setidaknya itu bisa, membuat Deidara melupakan sedikit kepedihan yang selama ini ia pendam, di akhir hayatnya...

" _Sleep,_ " bisik Ino lembut.

 _Bam._ Cahaya biru berpendar melingkup mereka dengan ketenangan.

"Terima kasih..." gumam Deidara sebelum menghela napas terakhirnya. Akhirnya, _azure_ bening itu menutup damai.

Entah ucapan terakhir lelaki penyihir itu ditujukan untuk apa, dan kepada siapa. Mungkin untuk Ino yang telah menangisinya, atau mungkin kepada mereka... yang telah menghentikannya.

Ino tak pernah tahu karena ia langsung membuang muka dan memindahkan fokusnya ke arah penampakan kota yang sedang terbakar. Mengingatkan kembali dirinya pada kekejaman Deidara... bahwa kematian sedamai itu... bahkan tidak pantas untuknya.

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Tak perlu diminta dua kali, tanpa ragu Sasuke segera menyemburkan api merah dari mulutnya... yang langsung melahap tubuh Deidara mentah-mentah.

Dengan pundak terkulai lemas, Ino kembali menatap kosong jasad kerabatnya yang sedang termakan api panas milik sang Uchiha. Dalam sekejap saja, pijar merah membara itu melalap tubuh Deidara sampai tanpa sisa. Lalu semilir angin menerbangkan abunya untuk bersatu dengan udara yang telah lebih dulu dipenuhi jelaga, akibat ulah ledakan-ledakannya.

Ino tak menyesal. Ia meyakinkan dirinya supaya tidak perlu menyesal.

Hanya saja... Tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh perempuan itu, bahwa akan datang saatnya dimana ia harus menyakiti saudara sebangsanya sendiri. Bahkan, sampai harus membunuh salah seorang dari klannya. Batinnya terasa... pedih.

Mengusap muka, dalam diam Ino menyeka air matanya. Namun Sasuke menahan pergerakan itu dan segera menarik si perempuan ke dalam dekapannya.

"Kau melakukan hal yang tepat," gumam Sasuke. Tangan besarnya membelai surai pirang Ino dan membenamkan kepala perempuan itu di dadanya.

Merasa perasaan yang sedari tadi tertahan di hatinya membuncah, Ino balas memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke. Air matanya berurai lagi. Ia mengangguk lemah sambil terisak.

"Aku paham," gumam Ino di antara isak tangisnya. "Bagi seorang Yamanaka, hidup tanpa identitas dan tanpa bakat itu... lebih buruk dari pada kematian."

.

.

Kota itu kacau balau.

Setelah Ino tampak lebih tenang, Sasuke menyarankan agar perempuan itu beristirahat saja di tempat aman, sementara ia sendiri memeriksa apa yang masih tersisa di kota.

Namun Ino menolak dan meminta untuk ikut.

Sasuke tak melarangnya. Akan lebih baik memang, jika perempuan itu terus berada di sisinya. Mereka tidak tahu pasti apa tempat ini sudah benar-benar terhindar dari bahaya. Dan meski ingin, mereka pun tidak bisa segera meninggalkan kota, karena keduanya sedang sangat kelelahan.

Menyadari Sasuke terus melirik padanya, Ino tertawa kecil saat menangkap basah lelaki itu memandangnya cemas.

"Kenapa murung?" tanya Ino sambil tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan sang vampir bahwa ia sudah baik-baik saja. "Ini bukan waktunya untuk bengong, kita harus menolong mereka sebisa mungkin. Aku akan ke sebelah sana." ujarnya, sambil berlalu pergi mendekati sebuah kerumunan.

Sasuke mengikutinya. Ia tahu Ino hanya sedang berusaha bersikap tegar, karena ia yakin sebenarnya perempuan itu masih sangat terguncang. Entah apa informasi yang didapatnya dari lelaki penyihir itu, sepertinya Ino masih belum mau menceritakannya. Dan untuk sekarang, Sasuke juga tidak ingin memaksa.

 _Onyx_ lelaki itu memperhatikan sekeliling.

Mereka sedang berada di kawasan pengungsian. Tenda-tenda penyelamatan telah dibangun di sana, dan beberapa paramedis telah diturunkan. Rupanya kota itu tidak semerana yang Sasuke kira. Tentu saja masih ada sisa peradaban di mantan kota metropolitan itu.

Kerusakan parah yang terjadi di beberapa tempat akan menimbulkan tanya dari berbagai pihak. Tapi manusia pasti memiliki bermacam cara untuk menutupinya. Barangkali para manusia di dunia hanya akan menduga kejadian ini sebagai serangan genosida atau konflik internal. Terserah.

Dengan rambut basah menempel di punggungnya lantaran peluh yang lengket, Ino mengatur napas supaya ia bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan pemandangan di sekitarnya.

Tubuh-tubuh terkulai lemas dan kesakitan, luka yang berdarah-darah, suara rintihan orang kesakitan dan kesibukan para aparatur medis.

"Silakan, hati-hati saja minumnya." Ino memusatkan perhatian pada seorang kakek, korban selamat ledakan, yang kini sedang dibantunya. Kakinya patah akibat tertimpa reruntuhan.

Ino memandang kakek itu dengan tatapan muram. Ia pikir, dirinya dan Sasuke tidak terlibat apa pun dari konflik yang menimpa kota itu. Ia kira, dirinya tak perlu peduli dengan keadaan manusia di tempat itu.

Namun rupanya Ino telah keliru.

Salah seorang kerabatnya lah yang telah merusak kota sedemikan rupa, sehingga membuat penghuninya menderita sampai pada titik ini. Ditambah lagi, pertarungan mereka sebelumnya... apa telah berhasil menghentikan penderitaan seisi kota... Atau malah memperparah keadaan?

"GYAAAAA!"

Ino melonjak mendengar teriakan tersebut. Ia segera membalik badan. Dilihatnya seorang dokter tengah kesusahan menahan pasiennya. "Cepat tahan dia! Lukanya harus cepat ditangani!"

Dari tempatnya, Ino hanya bisa menatap iba.

 _Kalau saja, aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk memperbaiki ini..._ pikir Ino. Entah mengapa, ia merasa ikut bertanggung jawab, atas apa yang telah diperbuat Deidara.

"Maaf, apa Anda bisa membantu di sebelah sini?" ucap seseorang pada Sasuke. Barangkali, mereka kekurangan tenaga laki-laki.

Sasuke tak menjawab, sampai Ino menghampirinya. "Pergilah, aku tidak akan jauh dari sini," ucap Ino, lebih pada meminta, agar Sasuke bersedia ikut menolong juga.

Lelaki itu tampak menimbang untuk sejenak. Lalu ia mengangguk. "Jangan menghilang dari jangkauan pandanganku."

Ino balas mengangguk, lalu sang vampir pergi ke arah lain.

Membuang napas, Ino mencoba memusatkan perhatiannya pada para korban. Namun tetap saja, benaknya terus memkikirkan hal lain.

Apa benar, dendam Deidara berasal dari kemarahannya pada _Enchanter_ yang katanya sengaja bersembunyi, dan membuat Yamanaka melemah? Tetapi kenapa... kenapa kerabat sesama _Enchanter_ nya sampai perlu menyembunyikan diri? Sebenarnya ada apa?

Apa kehancuran klan, benar salah mereka? Jika begitu, apa dirinya sebagai seorang _Enchanter_ yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa ini, juga ikut bersalah?

Itu artinya... maka semua kejadian ini... adalah salahnya juga?

Jika Deidara tidak sampai sekecewa itu pada kaumnya, mungkin hal seperti ini tak akan terjadi. Mungkin seluruh kota ini, akan baik-baik saja sekarang.

Ino menghela napas dalam. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan segala pikiran buruknya.

Namun kemudian, ia melihat seorang gadis kecil dengan badan dan kepala terbalut perban, tengah merintih kesakitan.

Ino menghampirinya. Ia membungkuk dan bertanya lembut. "Kau butuh sesuatu? Mau minum air?"

Anak itu menggerakkan mata dan memandang Ino.

 _Gyuut._

Tak disangka, tiba-tiba lengan perempuan itu digenggam erat.

"Ibu..." lirih gadis kecil itu. Matanya tergenang, wajahnya nampak kesakitan. Namun ekspresinya, menunjukkan kebingungan.

Ino menelan ludah. Gadis sekecil itu pasti tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Tidak mengerti kenapa bisa terjadi pada dirinya. Tidak tahu di mana keluarganya... entah ibunya masih ada atau tidak...

Hati Ino benar-benar terasa mencelus.

Masih menggenggam erat tangan Ino, gadis kecil itu kembali berkata lirih. Ia terisak. "Ibu, sakit... tolong..."

Untuk sepersekian detik, Ino hanya diam bergeming, tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Lalu, ia mulai menunduk. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa sakit. "Ma... maaf."

Ia tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa, selain kata itu. Air matanya mulai merebak, menyadari ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk si gadis kecil.

"Sakit... Sakit sekali... tolong..."

Ino balas menggenggam tangan mungil gadis itu.

 _Kenapa... padahal semua ini sedang terjadi di depan matanya... tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa._

Sementara gadis kecil itu berjuang bertahan hidup, tapi yang terus Ino pikirkan hanya menyalahkan diri sendiri. Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa diperbuatnya?

Tanpa sadar, Ino membawa tubuh gadis kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Lalu sambil perlahan memejamkan mata, si perempuan mulai bernyanyi.

 _SRIIING_

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah lingkar sihir berukuran begitu besar membentang di angkasa, menaungi langit tempat itu. Butiran sinar bagai hujan cahaya mulai berjatuhan dari sana, mengambang dan melayang-layang di udara.

Sasuke menoleh bingung ketika tempat itu mendadak dipenuhi oleh kegaduhan suara orang-orang.

 _Waw. Waw._

" _Lukaku... sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi."_

" _Wah... ini tidak mungkin... seperti keajaiban..."_

Orang-orang tampak takjub sekaligus kebingungan.

Untuk beberapa saat, Sasuke pun hanya diam terpaku. Sampai beberapa butir sinar mulai menembus tubuhnya dan melingkupinya dengan rasa hangat. Lalu ia mendongak ke atas, dan menyadari sebuah lingkar sihir berwarna biru, sedang berpendar terang di langit.

Barangkali, hanya dirinya yang bisa menyadari cahaya itu, karena tak ada seorang pun yang ikut mendongak.

Ketika Sasuke menyaksikan satu per satu orang mulai terjatuh dalam lelap, saat itu juga telinganya mendengar sebuah nyanyian indah sedang disenandungkan dengan begitu lembut. Barulah sang vampir menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi di sini.

"Hah!" Sasuke tersentak. Berlari ke arah lain, ia segera mengaktifkan _sharingan_ dan mencari keberadaan Ino.

Benar dugaannya. Perempuan itu tengah bernyanyi. Tubuhnya berpendar lembut diselimuti cahaya biru. Sasuke langsung paham apa yang sedang terjadi.

Nyanyian sang penyihir memang tidak akan menyembuhkan luka manusia-manusia itu, namun suaranya mampu membuat kerja sistem saraf mereka melemah, membuat rasa sakit dari luka mereka teredam, bagai efek obat bius.

Cepat-cepat Sasuke menghampiri perempuan itu dan merengkuh tubuh sang penyihir. "Hentikan, Ino! Kau—"

 _Deg._ Si perempuan mengerjap.

Seketika itu, mulut Ino berhenti bergerak. Senandungannya berakhir dan lingkar sihir menghilang di angkasa. Semua orang di sana telah terjatuh dalam lelap, kecuali Sasuke dan sang penyihir yang kini sedang terkulai lemas.

Sasuke membelalak. Ino terlihat sangat pucat. Tanpa perlu berpikir apa pun lagi, Sasuke segera menundukkan kepala dan meraup bibir Ino dengan tergesa.

Lingkar magis kembali muncul, tapi kini hanya berpendar di atas pijakan keduanya.

Sasuke bisa merasakan deru napas Ino menyapu hangat wajahnya, kendati badan perempuan itu sedang sedingin es. Entah berapa banyak aura yang terhisap keluar dari tubuhnya, Sasuke akan memasoknya kembali.

Udara di sekitar mereka bergolak. Setelah cukup lama, Ino merasakan energi kembali meresap ke dalam tubuhnya. Merasa tangannya kembali bertenaga, perempuan itu balik memeluk Sasuke erat-erat, dan menghisap sejumlah aura dari mulutnya yang lembut dan hangat.

Ketika jalinan bibir mereka terlepas, Sasuke langsung berteriak. "Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Ino terkejut karena tiba-tiba dimarahi. Tidak, Sasuke tidak sedang marah, ia hanya khawatir. Perempuan itu tahu.

Dengan suara lirih, Ino hanya berucap kebingungan. "Mereka... terlihat sangat tersiksa... Aku.."

"Bukan berarti kau harus melakukan hal seperti tadi!" Si lelaki masih menyentak. "Jika kau memaksakan diri menggunakan seluruh auramu diluar batas, kau bisa kehilangan kemampuanmu lagi!"

Ino tidak berkata lagi. Perempuan itu pun tidak tahu, bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hal seperti barusan. Entah bagaimana nyanyiannya bisa sekuat itu. Nampaknya, sang Yamanaka merilis sihirnya tanpa sadar.

"Ma...af..." bisik Ino, tubuhnya masih terasa belum bertenaga.

Memandang Sasuke dengan penuh sesal, _aqua_ beningnya kembali dialiri air mata. _Sharingan_ sang vampir menyala redup, sebelum pelan-pelan memekat hitam. Hati Ino dipenuhi rasa bersalah. Ia sungguh menyesal karena sampai harus membuat Sasuke memberinya transfer aura, di saat vampir itu sendiri sedang sangat kelelahan.

"Maaf..." ucap Ino lagi.

Sasuke tak menyahut, alih-alih menundukkan kepala untuk kembali mencium bibir Ino. Mulut si lelaki bergerak hati-hati saat mengulum bibir perempuan itu, seolah takut sentuhannya akan menyakiti si perempuan. Namun Ino balas mengecupnya lembut, seakan sedang mengatakan bahwa kini dirinya sudah baik-baik saja sekarang.

Sasuke masih memeluk erat tubuh sang penyihir, meski lelaki itu telah lama melepas ciumannya.

"Jangan lakukan hal seperti itu lagi!" bisik Sasuke. "Kau bisa mati."

Meski tak ia tunjukkan, namun tentu saja Sasuke merasa sangat khawatir sejak tadi. Hari itu, mereka bisa mati kapan saja dalam ledakan.

Ino bisa merasakan tubuh Sasuke gemetaran. Ia menghela napas dalam. "Tidak akan, aku janji," balasnya segera. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke... Tidak akan kuulangi."

 **-TBC-**

* * *

A/N

 **HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY MY DEAREST LOVELY BADASS GIRL, YAMANAKA INO!**

Sengaja telat, biar antimainstream *alasan *PLAK/ XD

*MABOK JILID 2*

Beberapa hal di cerita ini terpengaruh dari _light novel_ judulnya Gershwin, komik Wings dan novel yang kebetulan sekarang lagi dibaca, Ther Melian. Juga dari film X-men, kalo gasalah disana ada yg bisa ngendaliin pikiran, jadi bisa telekinesis.

Abang Dei grecep ya, baru juga ketemu udah main embat aja. Tapi ditilik dari kondisi psikologi dan situasi yang menimpa klan mereka skrg *eaaa* wajar dia bersikap gitu kan~

Kemampuan bertarung Dei dan Sasori disini juga mungkin tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya karena sudah di _blend_ sama imajiku, jadi maklumi yaa~

Dan di chap ini, SasuIno-nya dikit sekali, tapi mohon sabar ini demi jalan cerita. Beberapa info penting juga mulai terkuak pelan-pelan, karena hampir mendekati konflik akhir *maybe, jadi mohon pengertian semuanya. Semoga reader tidak banyak yang bosan dengan kepanjangan cerita ini, _I dont know what to say or explain,_ karena aku juga ga nyangka bakal sampe sepanjang ini dan belom kelar juga-_-  
Mohon dukungan dari semuanya aja, semoga masih mau lanjutin baca dan ngikuti ff ini, biar vika juga semangat terus buat nulisnya sampe komplit. _Amin amin amin. Fuh *tiup lilin*_

 _Thanks alot, love ya all :)_

.

Btw, chap ini belum aku cek ulang, nanti aku perbaiki lagi pelan-pelan.

* * *

 **-Kolom balas review reader yang tidak login-**

 **aliaros :** masama say, makasih juga udah baca dan review... haha aku udah ga nonton boruto lagi karena takut nyesek-_- iyaa misterinya mulai terkuak dikit-dikit hehe

 **Nabila domani** : hahaha iya tapi masalahnya udah terselesaikan kok XD

 **xoxo** : iyaa tapi udah balik lagi kok :)

 **Juwita830** : makasiih, okee

 **jodohnya sehun** : aw ada sehunniee XD makasih.. haha itu masih rahasia yaa~

 **Rae** : iya, udah cukup belum murkanya sasu? XD

 **Azzura yamanaka** : ahh makasiiih :) chap ini gimana? Cukup keren kah? Hehe hhmm iya sih, skrg konflik kemanusiaan sedang banyak terjadi dimana-mana :( *kissback~

 **ino-chan** : arigatooo, udah kejawab yaa semuanya di atas XD

 **IstriSasuke :** iya tenang, ino udah direbut balik kok~ itu rahasiaa XD

 **inayah yamanaka** : iyaa ga tega huhu tapi mau gimana lagi, dei nya harus playing bad boy di sini XD

 **jeonmadila :** makasiihh, emang ya deidara syialan gantengnya (?) wkwkwk

 **yamanika-chan :** amiin, siip makasih yaaa. Iya ya haha tapi di chap ini dialognya malah banyak XD

 **See you in next chap.**

* * *

 **Updated : 24/09/17**


	22. Chapter 22 - rift

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : RUSH! SasuIno. OOC. Rate T semi M** _ **for theme, violence and touchy feely.**_

 _Cerita ini ditulis dengan segala keterbatasan(pengetahuan)ku sebagai author, terutama karena masih amatir dalam menulis genre fiksi fantasi. Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan, typo atau pengulangan alur dan latar. Jangan sungkan untuk mengoreksi, dan jangan pernah membaca apa pun DILUAR SELERA Anda. Thanks._

* * *

 **BLEND X BOND**

 **Perpaduan X Ikatan**

 _\- rift –_

"Apa yang sedang kulihat?" timpal Sasuke dingin, matanya menyorotkan amarah. "Dengan mata ini, hal yang selalu terlihat jelas adalah... _kematianmu_."

* * *

Refleksi cahaya bulan sabit yang terpantul di kaca jendela tampak lebih pudar dari biasanya.

Selama hampir dua hari semenjak insiden ledakan bom yang menghancurkan kota berakhir, Yamanaka Ino duduk nyaris seharian di kasurnya.

Sambil bersandar pada ranjang, perempuan itu terus menolehkan leher menghadap ke arah luar jendela kamar. Cahaya kota telah meredup seiring diredam gelapnya petang, namun berbagai nada kehidupan masih bisa terdengar.

Sembari memerhatikan cahaya obor dan lampu senter yang masih berlalu lalang di jalanan gelap kota yang telah rusak, Ino menyipitkan matanya dalam renungan.

Semua orang yang tinggal di tempat itu pasti sudah tahu, bahwa mereka hidup di kota yang nyaris hancur, dan tidak ada harapan. Barangkali, telah lama penduduk kota menerka musibah semacam ini akan menimpa cepat atau lambat. Kendati skala ledakan bom terakhir jauh lebih dahsyat dan menimbulkan dampak yang lebih parah, namun sebagian besar penduduk masih bisa terlihat menguasai diri untuk melanjutkan hidup seperti semula.

Atau mungkin, mereka hanya sudah terlalu terbiasa dihadapkan dengan situasi sulit dan berbahaya seperti demikian selama nyaris tiga tahun ini, sehingga tak ada alasan untuk menyerah sekarang.

Para manusia itu sungguh tegar, pikir Ino.

Sang penyihir bisa menyaksikan langsung bagaimana orang-orang tetap berusaha bertahan hidup di tengah bencana dalam segala keterbatasan, tanpa menyerah. Meski kaum manusia adalah makhluk yang senantiasa dipandang lemah dan seringkali diremehkan oleh bangsa lain, namun nyatanya, mereka memang makhluk yang mengagumkan. Berbagai cara mereka lakukan untuk tetap bertahan. Alhasil, selama ribuan tahun kaum manusia bisa lolos dari seleksi alam, bukannya berkurang alih-alih jumlah mereka terus berlipat ganda. Pantas saja di zaman sekarang jumlah manusia dapat mendominasi seluruh muka bumi.

 _Tidak seperti kaumnya._

Ino berkedip kala sinar lampu sorot yang terpantul di kaca jendela menyilaukan matanya. Perempuan itu menengadahkan kepala ke arah angkasa petang, lalu sepasang safir birunya menatap lekat langit kelam.

Bayangan kegelapan segera memenuhi matanya sejauh ia memandang.

Ino merengut kecewa. Nyaris tak tampak pendaran bintang di langit sana. Komposisi udara yang sudah tercemar dipenuhi jelaga dan polusi lain, mungkin telah menutupinya.

Kini sang penyihir bisa sedikit paham bagaimana perasaan sang vampir, saat lelaki itu seringkali kedapatan menatapi malam. Begitu banyak perubahan yang telah terjadi di dunia, tetapi gelapnya langit malam masih tetaplah sama. Meski telah terjadi banyak kerusakan di muka bumi, namun lapisan angkasa tertinggi di atas sana belum mampu terjamah sepenuhnya.

Ino mulai menerka. Barangkali, selama ini sang Uchiha terus memandang dunia di mana kaumnya tak lagi mengambil bagian, dan mencoba menemukan sesuatu untuk dijadikan alasan baginya tetap tinggal. Sama halnya seperti Ino, yang terus mencari pegangan untuk tetap hidup.

Sang perempuan Yamanaka menghela napas lemah.

Bencana yang melanda kota itu bukan salahnya, atau kaumnya. Ia meyakinkan diri, bahwa semua ini memang merupakan bagian dari perubahan. Kehidupan dunia adalah suatu hal yang dinamis. Alam tak akan tetap sama. Tidak ada gunanya menyalahkan siapa pun.

Setelah kerap kali berpikir demikian, barulah benak Ino bisa sedikit lebih rileks.

Selama dua hari ini, meski ia selalu bersikeras menepis rasa bersalah yang memenuhi hatinya, namun nyatanya rasa sesal memang terus menghantui benaknya.

Menyaksikan langsung pembantaian keji yang dilakukan saudara sekaumnya, membuat Ino merasa gusar. Ia marah, jijik, sedih... sekaligus takut.

Takut dirinya akan jatuh pada titik yang sama.

Bukan rahasia lagi bila suatu kaum penyandang kekuatan akan merasa lebih tinggi derajatnya dari yang lain. Di zaman apa pun dan bangsa mana pun, kekuatan selalu menjadi penyebab utama bagi keangkuhan dan ketamakan seseorang. Juga sumber kehancuran.

Ino bertanya dalam hati, apa memang lebih baik jika ia tetap hidup dalam ketidaktahuan? Mengabaikan kebenaran mengenai rahasia kaumnya, alasan perpecahan klan, atau pun rahasia dunia lain yang melibatkan para kerabatnya.

Apa itu alasan ayahnya sengaja menyembunyikan sebagian besar informasi penting darinya? Tentang bakat kaumnya dan tanggung jawab para _Enchanter_... yang baru perempuan itu kuak akhir-akhir ini. Ternyata itu memang bisa mempengaruhi pola pikirnya.

Belakangan, kepala Ino terasa berat akibat terus memikirkan hal tersebut. Ditambah lagi kondisi badan yang belum pulih sepenuhnya, Ino jadi ingin mengutuk diri akibat kebodohan yang telah ia lakukan tempo hari. Padahal ia tahu—berdasarkan pengalaman—memakai auranya melebihi batas hanya akan berakibat buruk, namun Ino malah membiarkan dirinya lepas kontrol tanpa sadar. Beruntung kali ini bakatnya tidak sampai menghilang.

Sang penyihir kini harus benar-benar menaruh perhatian khusus pada pengendalian diri dan pemakaian auranya, atau ia hanya akan berakhir menyusahkan. Ino tidak mau memperlambat sang vampir lebih dari ini.

Membuang napas dalam, Ino mencengkram kain selimut yang sedang menghangatkannya. Meski banyak hal terus mengganggu benaknya, namun seharian yang dilewatkannya untuk memandangi dunia luar di sekitarnya tidaklah percuma. Ino jadi lebih menyadari warna alam yang selama ini menaungi hidupnya.

Keindahan, kepedihan, kesakitan, kebencian, ketegaran, kegigihan, kekuatan... sesuatu yang sebelumnya tak benar-benar diperhatikan Ino dari lingkungan hidupnya bersama manusia, kini mulai mencuri atensinya. Karena ia dibesarkan di tempat di mana para manusia berada, Ino jadi cenderung mengabaikan warna dan nada yang menghiasi kehidupan.

Sebelum ini, mana mungkin sang penyihir dapat berempati pada makhluk bernama manusia.

 _Ah..._ Ino meremas jari-jemarinya. Jika sedang sendirian seperti ini, ia selalu berakhir menjadi melankolis. Ino tidak mau... ditinggal sendirian terlalu lama.

 _Kriett._

Tepat saat perempuan berambut pirang itu berpikir demikian, pintu kamar yang sedang disinggahinya dibuka perlahan dari arah luar. Ino langsung menoleh, dan segera tersenyum ketika melihat siapa orang di balik pintu tersebut.

Sang vampir baru saja pulang dari mengecek keadaan kota.

Uchiha Sasuke memasuki kamar dengan raut datar miliknya yang biasa. Melangkah cepat ke dalam kamar, si lelaki menengok sejenak ke arah Ino. Dilihatnya pemilik sepasang safir biru itu tengah menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Sasuke tak membalasnya, alih-alih segera membuka mantel yang sedang dipakainya untuk digantungkan ke _stand hanger._

Untuk memecah keheningan, maka Ino lekas berujar. "Maaf, jadi merepotkanmu."

Selama beberapa saat, perempuan itu terus memandangi si lelaki melakukan kegiatannya. Ino selalu tidak bisa membaca raut Sasuke setiap kali lelaki itu pulang. Sang vampir terus memasang ekspresi datar yang sama. Mau tak mau, Ino jadi menduga Sasuke terpaksa setuju melakukan pemeriksaan kota tersebut, hanya untuk menggantikan dirinya yang memang sedang tak bisa melakukan itu.

Ino jadi merasa bersalah. Sang Uchiha sampai harus membereskan sisa bom yang terkubur di sepenjuru kota dan memastikan keadaan tempat itu aman sepenuhnya, meskipun semua bencana ini adalan akibat ulah dari kerabatnya. Padahal, Ino yakin tenaga Sasuke juga belum sepenuhnya pulih.

Ino memerhatikan sang vampir mulai berjalan menghampirinya, tanpa berkata apa pun. Sasuke masih belum merespon. Karenanya, perempuan itu mulai bergeser meringsutkan badan untuk membawa dirinya duduk di tepian ranjang. Dengan perlahan Ino mengayunkan kakinya turun dari kasur. Namun sebelum kakinya sempat berpijak di lantai, Sasuke sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Ino mendongak untuk menatap sepasang _onyx_ milik lelaki itu.

Sasuke balas memandang _aqua_ si perempuan. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya.

"Sudah jauh lebih baik," jawab sang penyihir. "Terimakasih padamu."

Sasuke menilik perempuan itu sejenak, mencermati sendiri keadaannya. Wajah Ino memang sudah tidak terlihat sepucat sebelumnya, tapi Sasuke belum bisa merasa lega. Perempuan itu sering kali menahan diri untuk menyamarkan kelemahannya, dalam sikap tegar.

Sambil membungkukkan badan, Sasuke mengangkat satu tangannya untuk meraih sebelah pipi perempuan itu, membuat Ino sedikit menelengkan wajahnya. Si lelaki terus menunduk sampai kepala keduanya sejajar, lalu ia mulai menempelkan dahinya di dahi Ino. Sempat melempar tatapan tanya, si penyihir perempuan berkedip.

"Masih dingin," bisik sang vampir. Inderanya fokus mengecek suhu tubuh perempuan itu secara langsung. Untuk beberapa saat selanjutnya, si lelaki masih belum menjauhkan wajahnya.

Ino terdiam dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah saat mata mereka beradu pandang di jarak sedekat itu. Napas hangat Sasuke terasa membelai lembut pipinya.

"Kau mengalami demam saat kelebihan energi. Sebaliknya, tubuhmu berubah menjadi sedingin ini saat kekurangan," ucap Sasuke melanjutkan. "Fungsi tubuhmu memiliki efek yang berkebalikan."

Mendengar komentar tersebut, Ino hanya bisa bersemu semakin dalam. " _W-well..."_

"Itu wajar," sambung Sasuke, satu tangannya mulai menyisir dan memainkan helaian rambut pirang sang penyihir. "Tubuhmu menjaga fungsi fisikmu seminimal mungkin, sehingga kau bisa fokus menyerap energi untuk mengembalikan jumlah aura yang kau gunakan pada kondisi seimbang," paparnya. "Penyembuhanmu akan lebih cepat jika kau terus beristirahat seperti ini."

"Hm," gumam Ino sambil tersenyum.

Ikut menangkup tangan si lelaki yang sedang merangkum sebelah pipinya, perempuan itu memejamkan mata. Kehangatan dari wajah Sasuke terasa menyengat kulitnya yang dingin, Ino ingin menikmati rasanya.

Sang penyihir balas berbisik. "Dan aku sudah cukup beristirahat sekarang."

Perempuan itu hendak kembali membuka matanya, namun sang vampir tiba-tiba memberinya sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir, membuat Ino menghela napas kaget.

"Sudah waktunya mengisi ulang auramu," bisik Sasuke, sembari menarik lagi wajahnya menjauh.

Lelaki itu melepaskan wajah Ino, dan mulai bangkit untuk menegakkan badan.

Ino bahkan belum sempat bersuara ketika menyaksikan sepasang _onyx_ sang vampir mulai menyala merah. Lantas, perempuan itu segera meraih lengan si lelaki.

"Aku sudah tidak apa, Sasuke," ujarnya, mencoba menghentikan apa pun yang hendak diperbuat vampir itu. "Lagipula, kau baru saja kembali—"

"Auramu masih merembes," potong Sasuke. Sepasang _ruby_ nya menatap tajam si perempuan. "Itu artinya fungsi aliran energi dalam tubuhmu belum stabil."

Ino sempat terkejut, sang vampir sampai bisa mengetahui kondisinya serinci demikian. Ah, tentu saja lelaki itu akan tahu. Sepasang pupil merahnya bisa melihat langsung ke dalam dirinya. Ino tak akan pernah bisa berbohong.

"Tapi aku sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang, sungguh." Sambil menggenggam tangan si lelaki, Ino ikut beranjak berdiri. "Kau lah yang hanya mengisap sedikit chakraku sejak kemarin, padahal kau—"

"Jangan mendebatku, Ino."

"Tapi—"

Sasuke tiba-tiba meraih pundak Ino, membuat perempuan itu agak terkesiap. "Semakin cepat kau pulih, semakin cepat pula kita meninggalkan tempat ini."

Ino terdiam. Itu memang benar. Jika ia tidak segera pulih, itu hanya akan tambah menyusahkan saja. Bahkan Sasuke terus menolak untuk mengisap chakranya, meski lelaki itu telah kehabisan banyak. Jika mereka tidak segera pergi dari sana dan keadaannya tidak segera membaik, itu hanya akan menyiksa sang vampir lebih lama.

Akhirnya Ino hanya membuang napas menyerah. Benar. Dalam kondisi demikian, ia memang tidak akan bisa menang dalam mendebat Sasuke.

Si lelaki sempat menyeringai samar, sebelum ia menarik lengan Ino untuk membawa tubuh semampainya ke dalam dekapan. Sang vampir kembali mendudukkan dirinya di tepian ranjang, sekaligus menempatkan sang kekasih duduk menyamping dalam pangkuannya.

Ino tak bisa protes. Maka, ia membiarkan kepalanya menunduk untuk menatap iris _sharingan_ sang vampir yang sedang berpendar indah, untuk ke sekian kalinya membuat si perempuan hanyut dalam kilau merahnya. Tampaknya, Ino memang tak akan bisa membantah keinginan lelaki itu lagi. Ia mulai membiarkan tubuhnya rileks dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di pundak Sasuke.

Undangan sang vampir selalu memikat, membuat determinasinya melemah.

Sementara Sasuke telah memeluk perempuan Yamanaka itu secara posesif. Dengan hati-hati, si lelaki segera mengecup bibir sewarna cerinya. Lingkar magis sang penyihir segera berpendar biru kala mulut keduanya bersentuhan. _Ruby_ sang Uchiha masih menyala merah di bawah kelopak matanya yang sudah tertutup. Mulutnya mulai mentransfer suplai aura yang dibutuhkan Ino.

Aliran tersebut lekas terdorong masuk ke dalam kerongkongan sang penyihir. Mengaliri organ tubuh bagian dalamnya dengan rasa hangat, seperti sedang meminum air panas.

Sejujurnya Ino memang masih merasa kelelahan, sehingga ketika bibir Sasuke melumat bibirnya, ia ikut menggerakkan kepalanya nyaris tanpa sadar. Sang vampir mendekapnya begitu erat, memberinya pasokan aura yang ia butuhkan, kendati Ino yakin lelaki itu pun sedang sangat keletihan.

Ino ingin menolak, namun ia tidak punya pilihan.

Padahal, meski auranya belum pulih sepenuhnya, namun persediaan chakranya masih bisa dihisap lebih dari yang bisa Sasuke ambil pagi tadi. Tetapi lelaki itu belum mau mengambil banyak darinya, jika kondisi tubuhnya tak segera kembali pulih seperti sedia kala.

Rambut pirang sang penyihir menjuntai jatuh menutupi wajah keduanya bagai tirai. Pusaran angin bergolak di sekeliling mereka ketika Sasuke menyalurkan aura lewat mulutnya. Ino merasakan sejumlah energi terus meresap memasuki tubuhnya, kala Sasuke melumat bibirnya. Setiap kali energi itu mengalir melalui kerongkongannya, tubuhnya yang dingin kian dipanaskan. Ia merasa begitu hangat.

" _Haa..._ "

Si perempuan agak terengah saat jalinan mulut mereka terpisah. Kini Sasuke beralih mengecupi pipinya, membuat Ino sedikit memiringkan wajah. Tubuhnya bergidik saat lidah lelaki itu membelai garis rahangnya. Setiap sentuhan sang vampir terus menyengat tubuh dinginnya dengan hawa panas.

Rasanya, serangkaian kecupan Sasuke di tubuhnya seolah selalu berhasil membuat aliran darah sang penyihir mendidih.

Sekilas, Ino melirik wajah tampan si lelaki dengan sudut matanya. _Sharingan_ sang vampir telah kembali memekat hitam. Sasuke tampak lelah sehabis memindai seluruh kota, tentu saja. Namun kendati demikian, lelaki itu terus saja melakukan ini... memberi Ino pasokan aura.

Lantas sang penyihir mengeratkan rangkulannya atas pundak Sasuke, dan menyandarkan dahinya di puncak kepala lelaki itu. Membuat Sasuke berhenti bergerak.

"Kau memakai terlalu banyak chakra lagi... karena aku," bisik Ino.

Entah mengapa meski sebagian besar dirinya merasa bersalah, namun suatu tempat di dalam hatinya... merasa senang. Salahkah jika ia berpikir demikian?

Sasuke balas membelai rambut pirang platina milik sang penyihir. Bahu Ino terasa memberat saat Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di sela leher perempuan itu.

"Aku suka... saat kau perlu bergantung padaku," ungkap si lelaki.

Mendengar pernyataan itu, Ino terdiam. Ia sempat menghela napas, sebelum akhirnya bibirnya mengukir senyum. "Kau senang saat aku merepotkanmu, hm?"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke, jelas mengiyakan.

Ino terkekeh pelan. Sejenak kemudian ia kembali terdiam.

Jika begitu, Ino jadi dibuat cemas. Cara sang vampir lebih mementingkan dirinya ketimbang keadaannya sendiri, membuat Ino takut. Ia khawatir lelaki itu terlalu memaksakan diri. Tetapi yang bisa lebih membuatnya gelisah adalah, bagaimana sikap Sasuke nanti saat lelaki itu tahu... informasi penting apa yang Ino peroleh dari kerabatnya.

Akankah sang vampir kembali menyikapi kabar tersebut dengan tergesa seperti sebelumnya, dan meneruskan perjalanan meski keadaan mereka belum pulih sepenuhnya? Apakah Sasuke... akan tetap mengutamakan dirinya dibanding segera mengambil tindakan?

Ino ragu. Tapi kendati demikian... Ia tak bisa menyimpan hal ini lebih lama lagi. Terutama saat kini kondisi mereka telah semakin pulih.

Kembali menghela napas, Ino berujar pelan. "Ada beberapa hal yang harus kusampaikan padamu."

Ino menunggu sejenak, barangkali Sasuke akan bersuara. Namun si lelaki tetap diam, maka sang penyihir meneruskan. "Ini tentang apa yang kudapat dari ingatan saudaraku."

Ino menebak sang vampir akan segera tertarik dan memintanya lekas membeberkan seluruh hasil dari sihir _flashback_ nya tempo hari, sebab sudah cukup lama ia tunda-tunda. Namun tak disangka, si lelaki masih belum berkata apa pun... malah tetap fokus mengendusi tengkuknya.

Lantas perilaku lelaki itu membuat Ino keheranan.

Sang penyihir melepaskan rangkulannya, dan segera melongok untuk menatap wajah lelaki itu. "Sasuke?"

Si lelaki terpaksa mendongak.

"Itu bisa kita bicarakan nanti setelah kau pulih," ujar Sasuke pada akhirnya. Ia tampak tak peduli.

Sasuke memang sudah menduga, cepat atau lambat Ino akan membeberkan mengenai informasi yang telah diperolehnya dari kerabatnya itu. Ia memang ingin tahu, namun saat ini bukan waktunya untuk membicarakan soal tersebut. Keadaan sang penyihir lebih menyita atensinya.

Dilihat Sasuke, Ino menatapnya heran... sekaligus kesal? Membuat lelaki itu balik memandang dengan tanya.

"Jangan jadikan kondisiku sebagai alasan," tutur Ino, jemari tangannya meremas pundak Sasuke cukup kuat. Tatapan safir birunya yang tajam membuat lelaki itu berkedip. "Aku tak mau menghambat perjalanan kita lebih dari ini. Jika sekedar menyampaikan info yang kudapat, sekarang pun aku sudah bisa bicara."

Ah, Sasuke sempat lupa perempuan itu tidak suka dianggap lemah. Juga keras kepala. Meski tentu saja si lelaki sama sekali tak bermaksud meremehkannya.

Sang vampir membuang napas. "Hm."

Ino tersenyum. Ia mulai meringsutkan badan, hendak turun dari pangkuan Sasuke, namun lelaki itu menahannya. Sasuke malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya atas pinggang Ino. Tampaknya, sang vampir belum mau melepaskan si perempuan dari pangkuannya.

"Kalau begitu, cepat katakan," pinta Sasuke, sengaja menekan tengkuk Ino supaya perempuan itu semakin menunduk padanya. Si lelaki menyeringai tipis.

Jeda sejenak, saat sang penyihir hanya menatap lelaki itu tanpa kata. Jika posisi mereka tetap seperti demikian, ia ragu Sasuke akan serius mendengarkannya. Tapi Ino segera berusaha mengabaikan paras memikat yang sedang berada tepat di hadapan wajahnya itu.

Mencoba untuk tetap fokus, Ino hanya bisa menegakkan bahunya dan mulai bicara. "Ini tentang sedikit informasi mengenai jaringan alkemis."

Sasuke diam mendengarkan.

"Penyihir tipe _Conjurer yang_ bernama Deidara itu termasuk salah satu dari beberapa pemburu tingkat atas. Namun meski begitu, dia tidak mengetahui keseluruhan informasi yang dimiliki para alkemis," papar Ino.

Sasuke menyipitkan mata. "Rupanya benar, dua orang itu hanyalah alat dari para alkemis. Mereka bukan alkemis itu sendiri, huh?" simpulnya.

"Ya. Dan mengingat dia adalah seorang Yamanaka, sepertinya para petinggi alkemis sengaja untuk tidak membeberkan seluruh rahasia organisasi yang dijaga cukup ketat padanya," sambung sang penyihir. "Jika pun dia tahu, pasti orang itu telah diberi semacam _drugs_ untuk mengaburkan ingatan, agar rahasia mereka tetap terjaga."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Lantas, apa saja yang dia ketahui?" Bagaimana dengan dalang alkemis dan markas utama mereka, apa dia tahu?"

Ino tersenyum saat akhirnya Sasuke menunjukkan ketertarikan. Sebelumnya, Ino sudah menceritakan mengenai identitas para alkemis yang ternyata merupakan sekumpulan ilmuan, tentang tujuan Deidara bergabung dengan organisasi itu, juga tentang serangkaian modifikasi tubuh yang dijalaninya. Namun sisanya belum sempat ia katakan.

"Ternyata sistem jaringan kelompok mereka lebih tertata dari yang kita kira selama ini." Ino memulai. "Para alkemis tidak bekerja sembarangan. Mereka telah membentuk sebuah organisasi yang kini sudah berjalan cukup besar. Bahkan sampai ada beberapa tingkatan _rank_ penting dalam _intern_ organisasinya."

"Rupanya kelompok itu telah jauh lebih berkembang," komentar Sasuke. "Pantas saja mereka bisa membangun pabrik ramuan skala besar di beberapa kota secara rahasia."

Ino mengangguk.

"Jadi, apa posisi lelaki itu dalam organisasi mereka?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia dan partnernya adalah _garde_ yang ditempatkan di kota ini untuk mengawasi laboratorium ramuan chakra."

" _Garde?_ " Sasuke bertanya lagi. Kerutan di keningnya semakin dalam.

Ino kembali mengangguk. "Itu sebutan bagi penjaga, istilah lain yang merujuk pada ketua dari sekelompok pemburu biasa. Mereka ditugaskan berpasangan di berbagai lab untuk memantau langsung perkembangan produksi dan penyebaran ramuan," paparnya. "Setiap _garde_ memiliki kemampuan dan kekuatan yang jauh melebihi para pemburu yang selama ini kita bereskan."

Rupanya benar dugaan Sasuke sebelumnya. "Teruskan," pinta lelaki itu.

"Lebih tinggi dari para _garde,_ terdapat tingkat _mayor_ yang merupakan panggilan untuk petinggi dalam organisasi. Sepertinya, _merekalah_ alkemis yang bertanggung jawab atas modifikasi para _garde_ dan pemburu."

Ekspresi datar di wajah Sasuke mulai berubah.

"Terakhir, ada satu _leader_ yang merujuk pada julukan bagi ketua mereka," tambah Ino. "Kurasa, orang itu lah yang selama ini bisa kau sebut sebagai dalang alkemis."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, meski guratan di wajahnya menunjukkan kekesalan. "Lalu, di mana kita bisa menemukan orang itu?"

"Di suatu tempat yang mereka sebut sebagai _faculty_ ," pungkas sang penyihir.

Mendenguskan sebuah kekehan, Sasuke menggeser pandangannya ke samping, barangkali untuk berpikir. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang, Ino tidak tahu.

Si perempuan memerhatikan kerutan jengkel semakin menganggu wajah tampan Sasuke. Tentu saja lelaki itu pasti sedang merasa kesal, sekaligus puas dengan informasi yang ia dengar barusan. Akhirnya perjalanan mereka bisa menemui titik terang.

Ino mengusap kepala Sasuke dan menyisir lembut rambut sewarna _ebony_ nya dengan jari, untuk sedikit menenangkan sang vampir. "Maaf," gumam perempuan itu.

Sasuke kembali menaruh atensi padanya.

"Aku tidak bisa mentransfer semua ingatan selebihnya," ujar Ino. Ia memang sengaja tidak menyalurkan ingatan tersebut secara langsung dengan sihirnya pada Sasuke, karena suatu alasan. "Bisa kah aku tetap menjaganya sebagai privasi?"

Mungkin Deidara memang tak layak mendapatkannya, namun bagaimana pun, Ino ingin menghargainya dengan tidak menyebarkan info seputar kehidupan pribadi lelaki Yamanaka itu.

"Semua hal yang berguna bagimu telah kusampaikan. Selebihnya, sebagian besar ingatan itu hanya kenangan yang berisi banyak hal menyakitkan tentang klan kami," ungkap Ino. "Sebagai sesama Yamanaka, aku ingin menanggung rasa sakitnya sendiri. Karena saat ini, hanya aku yang paling mengerti... penderitaannya."

"Tidak apa, aku paham," timpal Sasuke segera. Jemarinya membelai pelan tengkuk Ino, menghilangkan ketegangan yang sedang terpampang di paras cantik perempuan itu, membuat sang penyihir kembali rileks dalam dekapannya.

"Terimakasih," Ino tersenyum lembut, bersyukur karena Sasuke bisa pengertian seperti itu.

Namun kemudian, wajah si perempuan kembali menunjukkan ekspresi serius. Ino sempat menelan ludah dan memalingkan pandang ke arah lain. "Umm..." Ada bimbang sejenak, sesaat sebelum Ino mulai bicara lagi. "Meski begitu, ada sepenggal memori yang harus kuperlihatkan padamu."

Sasuke memandangnya dengan alis yang terangkat, "Apa itu?"

"Kau harus melihatnya sendiri," jawab Ino, jelas saja membuat Sasuke bingung. "Aku perlu pistolku."

Sekilas Sasuke menatap ragu perempuan itu, sebelum sedikit merenggangkan dekapannya untuk membiarkan Ino meraih satu pistolnya yang tersimpan di atas nakas di samping tempat mereka.

Sebenarnya, sejak pertama kali melihat ingatan Deidara dua hari lalu, Ino merasa bimbang untuk menyampaikan hal ini. Sebuah informasi yang ia yakini dapat mengaduk emosi Sasuke, entah seberapa dalam. Bahkan sang penyihir sempat tidak percaya dan ragu sendiri dengan apa yang disaksikannya saat itu.

Sekarang pun, Ino masih merasa... khawatir. Takut apa yang hendak diberikannya, akan menyakiti Sasuke.

Tapi ia harus melakukannya, menyampaikan informasi tersebut.

Ino memandang _onyx_ penasaran Sasuke, sebelum perempuan itu mulai merangkum sebelah pipi si lelaki dan kembali menempelkan dahi mereka. Moncong pistol hitam berpelat perak sang penyihir terasa dingin menyentuh pelipis Sasuke.

Sembari membisikkan alunan mantranya, Ino memejamkan mata. Sasuke mengikutinya.

" _Transfer,_ " rapal sang penyihir. _Kumohon tetap tenang, Sasuke._

Seketika itu, benak Sasuke terasa hanyut dalam gelombang ingatan yang bergerak cepat bagai aliran sungai deras. Kelebatan citra tak jelas menembus kepalanya. Bayangan-bayangan kabur tentang sebuah tempat melesat memenuhi penglihatannya.

Terakhir, benaknya semakin menggelap oleh kabut hitam, dan satu-satunya sumber cahaya adalah... _kilauan dua bola mata merah yang tengah menatap langsung padanya._

 _Deg._

Sontak Sasuke membuka matanya dalam kerjapan. Terperanjat, warna hitam _onyx_ nya kini sudah menyala merah oleh amarah.

"Mereka memilikinya," geram lelaki itu.

Ternyata benar, kelompok alkemis itu memang memiliki _scarlet eyes_ di tangan mereka.

Ino tidak terkejut saat menyaksikan ketenangan sang vampir lenyap. Memandang sendu Sasuke, perempuan itu mengangguk membenarkan. "Salah satu dari mereka memiliki mata merah kaummu," gumamnya.

Ingatan tersebut memang kabur, tapi tak salah lagi bola-bola merah itu adalah sepasang _sharingan._ Ino bisa merasakan otot tubuh Sasuke menegang. Lelaki itu bernapas cepat. Ino yakin si lelaki tengah berusaha meredam emosinya.

Saat merasakan pelukan lelaki itu atas tubuhnya melonggar, perlahan Ino menurunkan diri dari pangkuan Sasuke. Kali ini sang Uchiha tak lagi melarang, alih-alih ikut bangkit berdiri.

Ino menghela napas gugup. Hawa di ruang kamar berubah menjadi lebih berat dan mencekam, barangkali akibat emosi dari _sharingan_ sang vampir yang sedang meluap, menyebabkan terjadinya pergolakan energi.

Ino sengaja tidak segera menyampaikan informasi penting seperti demikian, karena tahu sang vampir akan bereaksi seperti sekarang. Mereka memang sudah berprasangka mengenai kepemilikan kelompok alkemis atas mata merah itu, namun setelah mengetahui kebenarannya secara langsung, bagaimana pun ini masih mengejutkan.

Ino tak akan heran jika seandainya Sasuke langsung berinisiatif untuk lari mengejar pupil merah kaumnya itu sekarang juga, karena itu memanglah reaksi yang wajar. _Selalu begitu._ Perempuan itu bahkan sudah menyiapkan diri jika Sasuke marah padanya karena tidak segera membeberkan tentang hal ini lebih awal.

Namun tetap saja, saat sang vampir kembali menoleh ke arahnya, jantung Ino terasa berdetak lebih kencang... karena gelisah. "Sasuke, aku..."

Namun tak disangka, _sharingan_ sang vampir malah memudar, dan matanya kembali memekat hitam. Membuat Ino melebarkan _aquamarine_ nya. _Lelaki itu sudah bisa menguasai diri, dan mengendalikan emosinya, kah?_

Sasuke menghela napas dalam. Sementara Ino menelan ludah. Lelaki itu mulai memandangnya lagi, dengan tatapan tajam.

Si perempuan lekas berkata, terbata karena masih terkejut. "K-kita memang belum sepenuhnya pulih, tapi... kurasa ini memang sudah waktunya mengejar mereka. Jadi—"

"Tidak," Sasuke memotong. "Dengan kondisi kita saat ini, melanjutkan perjalanan hanya akan merepotkan."

Eh? Sontak Ino termangu.

"B-begitu?" Perempuan itu menilik Sasuke lekat, sedikit tak percaya mendengar penuturan sang vampir barusan. "Hanya saja, biasanya kau— Oh!"

Ino kaget saat Sasuke tiba-tiba melangkah mendekat untuk menghampirinya. Lelaki itu meraih pundak sang penyihir, lalu mendorong tubuhnya sampai Ino terjatuh berbaring di atas kasur.

Si perempuan menahan napas. Kini Sasuke tengah membungkukkan badannya tepat di atas Ino, membuat sang penyihir refleks mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk di tempatkan di dada lelaki itu.

"Jangan cemas," ujar Sasuke. _Onyx_ nya menatap kalem _aqua_ Ino, seakan meminta agar perempuan itu tetap tenang. "Kita tak perlu tergesa. Para alkemis itu tak akan bisa lari ke mana pun."

Ino merenggangkan mulutnya, nyaris menganga saat Sasuke mengatakan hal barusan. Selama ini, lelaki itulah yang selalu tergesa. Tapi sekarang...? Sang vampir yang menasehatinya untuk lebih bersabar. Oh, ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya.

Ketika Ino masih _speechless,_ Sasuke mulai mengaktifkan iris merah _sharingan_ nya lagi. Semakin menundukkan kepala, satu tangan besar lelaki itu menangkup puncak kepala si perempuan. "Saat ini, kesembuhanmu adalah hal yang utama, Ino."

 _Ha...? S_ ang penyihir masih melongo.  
Setelah berucap demikian, Sasuke segera merendahkan wajahnya, jelas hendak meraup bibir Ino.

Si perempuan Yamanka berkedip. "Tunggu... mmph."

Ino mengerjap saat Sasuke membungkam mulutnya. Lingkar magis sang penyihir otomatis terbentuk saat bibir keduanya bersentuhan, menerangi mereka dengan pendar biru. Ino mulai memejamkan safirnya saat ia merasakan sejumlah energi mengalir masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Aura yang diberikan sang vampir selalu terasa hangat. Ino meneguk aliran aura itu tanpa pernah bisa menolak.

Merangkul leher si lelaki, Ino membawa tubuh tegap yang sedang mengukungnya itu untuk mendekat. _Kau, benar-benar serius... Sasuke?_ batin si perempuan.

Diperlakukan seperti ini, bukan tubuhnya saja yang mulai dialiri dengan kehangatan, _hatinya menghangat juga._ Ino merasa lega, sekaligus terharu.

 _Sekali lagi, c_ ara lelaki itu lebih mementingkan dirinya dari pada mengejar bola mata kaumnya... membuat Ino ingin memeluk Sasuke sangat erat... dan tak mau melepaskan.

Rupanya, sang vampir telah banyak berubah.

x x x

 _BLUGH._

Hiruk pikuk suara keributan segera menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dan Ino, saat keduanya mendarat di permukaan tanah. Bunyi gesekan ranting dan dedauan, riuh kepakan sayap burung dan dengkingan lolongan hewan, juga siulan dari pusaran angin seolah saling berlomba-lomba membisingkan suasana.

Sejauh mata melihat, kabut tebal langsung menghalangi pandangan.

Aroma khas belantara memenuhi indera penciuman saat angin memecah udara lembab di sana.

Masih menyeimbangkan tubuh dari sensasi efek sehabis berteleportasi, sang penyihir tertegun sejenak untuk memandang tempat itu.

Lagi dan lagi, mereka kembali datang ke tempat yang dikelilingi pepohotan lebat. Entah apalagi yang sedang menunggu keduanya di ujung sana.

Hampir sepekan berlalu sejak sepasang vampir dan penyihir itu meninggalkan kota konflik. Mereka memutuskan untuk memulihkan diri di tempat lain yang jauh lebih aman dan nyaman, terutama untuk menjaga kesehatan mental.

Lagi pula, mereka perlu menyusun strategi dalam bergerak, dan bersiap untuk mengantisipasi berbagai kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi nantinya.

Kini setelah tenaga keduanya pulih sepenuhnya, Sasuke langsung membawa Ino berteleportasi ke tempat ini. Sebuah tempat yang muncul dalam penglihatan mereka yang berasal dari sepenggal ingatan Deidara. Meski begitu, keduanya belum tahu dengan pasti di mana letak percisnya benda yang sedang mereka cari.

Karenanya, Sasuke dan Ino harus mencari sendiri, dengan menjelajahi tempat itu.

Ino bergidik saat suara pekikan keras burung penghuni hutan memecah kesunyian. Suhu dingin dari udara lembab tempat itu terasa menusuk-nusuk kulitnya.

Dari tadi Ino sudah merasa tidak nyaman. Sang penyihir terus mengedarkan pandang ke arah sekitarnya. Ino langsung bisa merasakan ada hawa magis yang memenuhi sekeliling tempat itu. Pepohonan di sana tumbuh lebat mencapai ukuran sangat besar, bahkan akar-akarnya sampai menyeruak keluar dari dalam tanah. Hutan itu tampak kuno, sukses memberi kesan mistis dan misterius.

Mau tak mau Ino jadi berprasangka, bagaimana kalau semua ini hanya jebakan?

Tidak mungkin markas organisasi alkemis terletak di suatu titik tempat yang terlihat nyaris tak terjamah itu. Jika semacam fasilitas yang lebih besar dan lebih canggih dari laboratorium chakra dibangun di sana, pasti bangunan tersebut akan tampak mencolok di tengah-tengah hutan belantara tersebut, kan?

Lantas, apa keberadaan bola mata _sharingan_ yang mereka lihat dari ingatan Deidara memang sengaja disembunyikan di tempat itu, hanya untuk memancing mereka datang?

Ino lekas bergeleng.

Jika mengingat berita kematian si lelaki Yamanaka dan satu teman _garde_ nya sudah didengar oleh para alkemis, Itu memang bisa saja terjadi. Namun kemungkinan tersebut nyaris tidak masuk akal, karena si perempuan yakin identitas dan tujuan mereka belum sampai terbongkar.

Lantas bagaimana bisa kelompok alkemis tahu, dengan benda apa mereka harus mengumpan Sasuke dan Ino agar keduanya datang?

Ino menghembuskan napas panjang, berusaha kembali fokus pada pijakannya.

Secercah sinar menerobos sela-sela kerimbunan kanopi hutan. Minimnya cahanya matahari menyebabkan kabut menyelimuti tempat itu sepanjang waktu. Sungguh ironi, padahal tempat tersebut terletak percis di samping pelataran bukit terbuka, sisi luar hutan yang terpapar penuh oleh panas terik mentari.

Semakin berjalan ke dalam hutan, Ino merasa kakinya makin berat untuk dibawa melangkah. Tanah yang tengah mereka pijaki basah dan licin, menyerupai tanah rawa. Jika Ino tidak berpegangan pada Sasuke, nyaris tidak mungkin untuk menelurusi belantara itu sendirian.

Ino mendongak untuk melirik si lelaki diam-diam. Dari luar, Sasuke tampak tenang dan tertata. Namun Ino tahu bahwa di dalam dirinya, emosi lelaki itu tengah bergejolak. Sang vampir sedang berusaha menekan amarahnya.

Benar.

Sasuke memang harus bersikap lebih hati-hati dan tetap waspada. Perjalanan kali ini berarti sangat penting baginya.

Bukan hanya perlu waktu untuk memulihkan diri, Sasuke paham ia tidak boleh bertindak lengah dan gegabah. Jika mengenai _sharingan_ klannya, ia perlu menjernihkan pikiran dan bersikap tenang.

Entah bagaimana caranya, ternyata para alkemis itu benar-benar memiliki pupil merah kaumnya. Barangkali, sepasang bola mata itulah yang mereka jadikan sebagai sumber bahan utama untuk membuat ramuan chakra. Semuanya jadi masuk akal.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan. _Berani-beraninya._

Alkemis itu... sampai bisa memiliki _scarlet eyes_ tersebut, sejauh mana mereka telah bertindak? Apa selama tujuh puluh lima tahun tidur panjangnya, para manusia itu telah berhasil mengembangkan teknologi yang bahkan mampu untuk menginvasi tempat tinggal kaumnya?

 _Tapi hal tersebut tak mungkin terjadi._ Kediaman klan Uchiha tidak akan bisa ditembus oleh sembarangan orang, apalagi manusia.

 _Srak._

Sasuke menebas serumpun semak belukar yang menghalangi jalan mereka dengan satu ayunan pedang.

Lebih ke dalam, hutan jadi semakin sulit ditembus. Areanya dipadati oleh berbagai macam tumbuhan. Tanaman rambat tumbuh membelit dari satu dahan pohon ke dahan pohon lainnya. Sulurnya menjalar ke berbagai arah, membentuk jalinan simpul rumit yang bergelantungan di udara, tampak bagai jaring laba-laba ukuran besar. Lumut dan tanaman paku-pakuan menutupi batang dan dahan pepohonan tua, membuatnya licin. Air yang tercipta dari kabut yang menggenang di ujung daun, terus menetes perlahan-lahan. Membasahi tempat itu sepanjang waktu.

Itulah alasan mengapa sang vampir harus menyusuri hutan dengan berjalan kaki, karena medan pepohonan tersebut tidak mendukung untuk dilompati.

Menyibak untaian sulur tebal terakhir yang menghalangi pandang, akhirnya Sasuke dan Ino tiba di tepi hutan. Kabut seketika menghilang oleh terpaan cahaya matahari yang panasnya lumayan menyengat.

Pemandangan sebuah pelataran berukuran sempit segera menyambut mereka. Sebab hanya berjarak dua meter di depan tepi hutan itu, sebuah tembok tebing tampak menjulang tinggi secara vertikal.

Ah, jalan buntu.

Ino mendengus pelan sambil menggerutu dalam hati, menatap tak percaya pada dinding batu yang berpotensi menghentikan langkah mereka itu. _Apa-apaan ini? Jalan buntu?_

Ia menengok pada Sasuke, melempar tatapan tanya. Kabut tebal nan gelap tempat itu memang telah berhasil membingungkan pandangan Ino, namun seharusnya, itu saja tidak akan bisa mengecoh penglihatan sang vampir kan?

Sasuke sempat mendecak. Pergerakan energi yang tidak stabil di tempat itu memang sempat mengganggunya.

Lantas, sang vampir mulai membangkitkan _sharingan_ nya. Ia segera memindai tebing tersebut. Dengan gagang pedangnya, si lelaki mengetuk-ngetuk batu penyusun tebing yang berdiri menjulang itu. Setelah menyusuri permukaan kasar batuan tebing selama beberapa saat, akhirnya sang vampir menemukan sebuah titik yang bisa ia runtuhkan.

 _Bruk._

Celah cukup besar tercipta dari runtuhan tersebut, membentuk sebuah mulut gua. Tanpa sempat Ino menghela napas lega, Sasuke lekas menarik lengan perempuan itu untuk segera berjalan mengikutinya memasuki gua tersebut.

Bau pengap dan lembab udara langsung memenuhi napas Ino. Ia yakin gua yang semula tertutup rapat tersebut tak pernah mendapat sinar matahari setelah entah berapa lama. Memperhatikan kondisinya, Ino pun cukup yakin pasti gua dalam tebing itu belum pernah terjamah.

Kegelapan kembali menyapa keduanya saat mereka melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam, kali ini benar-benar tak ada cahaya selain dari ambang gua.

Sasuke memastikan Ino berpegangan erat padanya, agar mereka tak terpisah. Lelaki itu segera membuat sebuah nyala api sebesar telapak tangan di ujung pedangnya, yang berfungsi bagai obor. Cahaya merah api langsung menyebar, menunjukkan kondisi di dalam gua. Permukaannya tidak rata, tersusun dari campuran tanah dan batu, namun terlihat licin. Stalaktit mencuat dari langit-langit gua, meneteskan beberapa butir air. Didingnya ditutupi lumut. Di beberapa sudut terlihat akar atau sulur besar tanaman yang menyembul dari celah dinding yang retak.

Mereka melangkah dengan hati-hati.

Gua itu luas, cukup panjang dan bercabang. Saat berkelok setelah mengambil jalan di sebuah percabangan, Ino terkejut ketika mendapati gua itu mulai terhubung pada sebuah terowongan yang tampak seperti buatan tangan manusia. Lantai gua berubah menjadi halus, seolah terbuat dari batu yang sudah dipoles dengan relik bentuk gelombang terukir di permukaannya. Meski masih ditutupi sedikit lapisan lumut dan kotoran lain, namun keberadaan tembok-tembok halus sebagai dinding gua menunjukkan bahwa terowongan itu tidak terbentuk secara alami.

 _Clak._

Suara butir air yang jatuh menimbulkan gema. Bunyi langkah kaki mereka bahkan bisa terdengar nyaring dan menyesakkan. Rupanya benar. Jika begini keadaannya, gua tersebut bisa saja merupakan jalan masuk menuju markas alkemis.

Jalan terowongan semakin menanjak, seolah mereka sedang menuju ke arah atas.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berhenti, membuat Ino sempat menubruk punggungnya.

"Ada apa?" bisik Ino kaget. Pendar merah _ruby_ sang vampir tampak menyala terang di dalam sana.

"Aku merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang," gumam Sasuke.

Ino kebingungan. "Apa? Di sini?"

Sasuke merespon dengan sebuah anggukan. Lalu, ia segera mematikan nyala api ciptaannya. _Sharingan_ nya pun mulai dinon-aktifkan. Pendar terang pupil merahnya pun akan tampak mencolok di kegelapan.

Sementara Ino menelan ludah. _Sudah dimulai, kah?_

Sasuke dan Ino terus berjalan dalam waspada. Mereka melangkah lebih hati-hati dan tanpa suara, mengendap.

Tapi rasanya ada yang aneh... _Kenapa sang vampir hanya bisa merasakan keberadaan satu orang di sana_? Jika benar tujuan perjalanan mereka kali ini adalah markas utama alkemis yang disebut _faculty_ , bukankah penjagaannya akan lebih ketat?

Yang artinya, tempat itu akan dipenuhi lebih dari satu orang.

Tetapi setelah cukup lama berjalan dalam gelap, mereka bahkan belum menemukan siapa pun. Meski mata Ino mulai sedikit terbiasa, namun tetap saja sulit untuk menenangkan diri karena dalam ruangan yang minim cahaya seperti ini jarak pandangnya jauh lebih terbatas dari pada Sasuke. Sang penyihir merasa was-was karena mereka bisa disergap kapan saja. Meski itu tidak mungkin terjadi, karena kendati _sharingan_ nya sedang tidak aktif, namun _onyx_ sang vampir tetap dapat melihat cukup jelas dalam kegelapan.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, mereka berbelok di persimpangan terowongan. Lalu, sebuah siluet mulai menampakkan diri, berada beberapa meter di depan sana. Membuat Sasuke mendadak berhenti melangkah.

"Jadi, kau telah datang," ujar sosok itu. Dari suaranya bisa dipastikan orang tersebut adalah seorang pria.

Ino terkesiap. Ia pun segera berhenti berjalan. Perempuan itu bisa merasakan tubuh Sasuke menegang dalam syok, seolah si lelaki juga belum memprediksi kedatangan orang tersebut. Lantas si perempuan melongok heran, bagaimana bisa orang itu luput dari sensor sang vampir?

Tetap tenang, Sasuke sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping. Orang di depan mereka memang seolah sudah menunggu kedatangan keduanya. "Siapa di sana?" tanyanya. Meski penasaran, nada suaranya masih terdengar datar.

Kemudian, cahaya merah mulai berpendar... dari tempat yang seharusnya merupakan sepasang mata milik orang itu. Sosok itu melangkah keluar dari bayangan, dan menampilkan dirinya.

"Ini aku, Sasuke," jawabnya.

 _DEG!_

Sepasang _sharingan_ Sasuke langsung aktif, pupil merahnya itu segera melebar ketika ia menyaksikan sosok didepannya mulai memperlihatkan wajah. Sedangkan Ino melonjak kaget.

Meski dalam kegelapan, perempuan itu cukup yakin kini ia sedang melihat... Dua pasang _sharingan_ yang tengah saling beradu pandang.

x x x

Untuk sepersekian detik, keheningan kembali tercipta di dalam gua. Sasuke tak bergerak. Sementara Ino masih terperanjat.

"Kau semakin tinggi," ujar sosok pria di depan mereka lagi dengan suara kalem yang memecah kesunyian itu.

Sasuke masih terdiam, hanya memandang lurus ke arah depan. Ino bisa merasakan tangan si lelaki mulai bergetar. Genggamannya mengerat, nyaris membuat sakit. Seolah vampir itu sedang mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Dengan spontan, Ino menangkup genggaman tangan mereka itu dengan tangannya yang lain. Tentu saja tangannya ikut gemetaran. Sasuke bisa merasakan kegelisahan perempuan itu.

Setelah beberapa saat mencermati penampakan di depannya, genggaman sang vampir kembali melonggar pelan-pelan. Ino sempat mendengar suara hembus napas Sasuke, sebelum si lelaki balas berucap.

"Dan kau tidak berubah sedikit pun, sorot mata dingin dan semuanya," tutur Sasuke. Meski jelas tubuhnya masih tegang, namun tak disangka suaranya bisa terdengar tenang. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini... _Uchiha Itachi?_ " tekannya dengan nada dingin.

Mendengar itu, refleks Ino menangkup mulutnya dengan mata melebar. _Uchiha?_ Ia berusaha melihat baik-baik ke arah tiga meter di depannya, namun gagal. Yang bisa dilihat sang penyihir hanyalah sepasang mata merah yang sedang menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. _Apa maksudnya ini?_

Pria bernama Itachi menimpali. "Apa selama ini kau memang berpikir, bahwa aku benar-benar sudah mati?" tanyanya retoris. "Kau sungguh... masih senaif dulu."

Bahu Sasuke berdenyut. Ia mendenguskan tawa hambar yang melecehkan. "Kau tidak tahu apa pun tentangku."

Sedetik kemudian, _ruby_ Sasuke menyipit.

Itachi sempat terperanjat, sebelum menyadari sebuah pedang listrik mulai terbentuk memanjang dengan secepat kilat, berasal dari tangan kosong Sasuke. Tapi pria itu terlambat menghindar. Pedang tersebut menikamnya tepat di perut. Tusukan pedang listrik itu membuat Itachi terangkat dari tanah, dan tubuhnya terlontar sampai ujung pedang menancap di langit-langit gua.

Burung gagak yang ternyata sedari tadi hinggap di bahu lelaki itu ikut terlempar, dan segera terbang mengelilingi tuannya sambil berkoak kencang. Bunyinya nyaris memekakkan telinga.

Ino jelas terkejut menyaksikan kejadian itu. Cahaya ungu yang berpendar dari aliran listrik pedang Sasuke membuatnya bisa melihat jelas, bahwa kini lelaki itu sedang menusuk lawannya dengan kejam.

"Kau pikir aku akan terkecoh?" Sasuke bertanya. "Kebencianku tidak akan mudah tersulut hanya karena kemunculanmu."

Itachi terbatuk memuntahkan darah. Dengan sudut matanya ia melirik ke arah bawah.

"Jangan bicara seolah kau tahu segalanya tentangku," sambung Sasuke. Ia menaikkan daya listrik yang diciptakannya, lalu mengalirkan daya tersebut sampai menyerembet ke ujung pedangnya.

Itachi memegap saat tersengat aliran listrik berdaya besar itu. Darah dari luka tancapan pedang di tubuhnya jatuh berkucuran ke permukaan lantai gua.

Pedang elektrik yang sedang digenggam Sasuke mulai memendek lagi dan menyusut, sampai akhirnya menghilang.

 _Bruk._

Tubuh Itachi jatuh menubruk keras lantai gua. Terbaring kesakitan, dengan susah payah pria itu menolehkan kepala untuk memandang Sasuke. "Kau... jadi bertambah kuat," ucapnya dengan napas terengah.

Sasuke hanya terdiam memandangnya. Tatapannya jelas meremehkan.

Tapi sedetik kemudian, pria itu tiba-tiba melebur dalam kegelapan, dan penggalan tubuhnya berubah menjadi belasan ekor burung gagak yang segera terbang berkoak-koak.

Sama sekali tak terlihat terkejut, Sasuke hanya mendongak untuk memandangi burung-burung yang kini sedang terbang berputar di langit-langit gua.

Samar-samar, suara Itachi kembali terdengar berbicara. " _Datanglah ke Hideout Uchiha, kita akan menyelesaikan semuanya di sana._ "

Berdecak, Sasuke memicingkan mata, lalu membuang muka.

Setelah berpesan demikian, belasan burung gagak hitam tersebut menghilang, menyisakan taburan bulu hitam dari sayap mereka yang berhamburan, segera melayang jatuh dan berserakan di tanah.

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja dengan sangat cepat.

Sasuke tak berkomentar. Lelaki itu nyaris tak bergeser dari tempatnya sejak tadi. Bahkan satu tangannya masih tetap menggenggam Ino.

Setelah kembali hening, sang penyihir memanggil. "Sasuke?"

Kecemasan dan kebingungan jelas bercampur dalam suaranya yang bergetar. Tentu saja perempuan itu merasa sangat terkejut dengan semua kejadian ini.

Si lelaki akhirnya menengok. Pupil merahnya sudah memudar lagi menjadi warna hitam.

"Yang barusan... apa?" Raut tegang terpapar jelas dalam raut wajah sang penyihir. "Dia seorang... Uchiha?" tanya Ino hati-hati, takut salah ucap. "Siapa... dan bagaimana bisa?"

Kemunculan pria tadi sungguh sangat mencengangkan. Bukankah seharusnya tak ada yang tersisa dari klan Uchiha, selain Sasuke seorang?

Sasuke membuang napas, lalu bergeleng. "Tidak. Dia hanya bayangan," jawabnya.

Tentu saja hanya bayangan, mana mungkin orang itu masih hidup. Bahkan Sasuke yakin sekali, sepasang _sharingan_ milik Itachi kini sedang terkubur jauh dalam _sanctuary_ klan mereka, sejak seratus tahun lalu.

"Kau pun pasti bisa membedakannya dengan jelas kan?" tanya si lelaki.

Ino mengangguk dengan kaku. Meski tampak sangat nyata, perempuan itu memang merasa penampakkan barusan sangatlah ganjil. Terlebih, pria tadi hanya menaruh fokusnya pada Sasuke seorang dan sama-sekali tidak menyinggung apa pun tentangnya, bahkan cenderung mengabaikan keberadaannya.

Rupanya itulah yang membuat Sasuke bisa tetap bertindak tenang dalam situasi tersebut, meski tadi emosinya sempat nyaris tersulut. Karena pria yang tadi muncul hanya sebuah bayangan.

"Tapi... bagaimana bisa?" Ino menyuarakan pertanyaan dalam pikirannya.

"Entah bagaimana caranya para alkemis sialan itu bisa menciptakan lelucon seperti tadi," ujar Sasuke. "Ini sudah kelewatan. Kupastikan mereka akan membayarnya," kesal si lelaki. "Bukan hanya telah memiliki _sharingan_ klan Uchiha, mereka bahkan telah berani memunculkan _sosoknya_. Kelompok alkemis itu benar-benar sedang bermain-main denganku."

Ino menggigit bibir. Siapa pun pria tadi, pasti dia merupakan seseorang yang paling tidak ingin dijumpai Sasuke. _Kerabatnya kah?_

Kemudian sang penyihir tiba-tiba menyadari, bahwa ia sama-sekali idak tahu apa pun mengenai kehidupan sang vampir.

Ino mengerjap. "Kalau begitu, berarti mereka sudah tahu tentang identitasmu, juga rencana kita?"

"Bisa jadi," sahut Sasuke.

Mendesah lemah, Ino meremas tangannya. Ini sangat mengejutkan. Jika demikian, tampaknya mereka telah benar-benar telah masuk dalam jebakan.

Sebenarnya, orang-orang seperti apa para alkemis itu? Baik Ino dan Sasuke sudah terlalu meremehkan kelompok tersebut. Padahal nyatanya, sekelompok manusia yang disebut ilmuan gila oleh Deidara itu bisa berbuat sampai sejauh ini.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana?" tanya sang penyihir. "Orang tadi... menyebut sesuatu tentang Uchiha dalam pesannya, kan? Terlepas dia hanya sebuah bayangan, tapi sosok tadi sengaja dikirim untuk mengundangmu ke sana."

" _Uchiha Hideout_ ," Sasuke melengkapi. "Konyol sekali. Mana ada tempat seperti itu di sini."

Ino memiringkan kepala. "Lantas ap— ah!" pekik perempuan itu, secercah sinar matahari tiba-tiba menerobos dari atas, menyilaukan matanya. Disertai dengan sejumlah debu yang mendadak jatuh mengotorinya.

Sasuke menengadah ketika beberapa serpihan batu ikut berjatuhan dari atas. Rupanya ada celah di langit-langit gua. Nampaknya celah itu terbentuk dari tancapan pedang Sasuke sebelumnya.

Lalu celah tersebut mulai melebar menjadi retakan yang lebih besar. Sasuke segera meraih tubuh Ino untuk menggendongnya dan lekas menghindar saat sebongkah besar puing batu jatuh, nyaris menimpa mereka. Dalam sekejap mata, sebagian atap gua itu ikut runtuh. Menciptakan lubang menganga yang cukup besar, yang segera menunjukkan pemandangan langit biru.

Bagus. Jalan pintas, pikir Sasuke.

Tanpa sempat Ino bereaksi, sang vampir sudah melompat tinggi, meloncati puing-puing yang berserakan. Tak perlu lama sampai keduanya benar-benar keluar dari dalam gua. Melihat ke sekitar, ternyata kini mereka sedang berada di puncak tebing.

Rupanya benar dugaan Ino. Selama melintasi gua tadi, mereka memang terus berjalan menanjak mendaki tebing.

"Ini tidak mungkin," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba. Ia terdengar terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa tempat itu..."

Ino sontak mendongak padanya. Pupil merah Sasuke kembali mendadak aktif, dan si lelaki sedang diam mematung, seolah telah menyaksikan sesuatu yang mencengangkan. Penasaran, Ino ikut melongok ke arah tempat yang dilihat sang vampir.

Diperhatikannya, ada sebuah bangunan berbentuk aneh berdiri beberapa ratus meter di depan sana. Bangunan itu bertengger pada tepian tebing tinggi di sebrang mereka, yang menghadap langsung ke arah laut.

Ino terpukau. Setelah berpijak di puncak tertinggi tebing, kini bisa terlihat jelas bahwa daratan yang sedang mereka datangi itu... ternyata di kelilingi olah lautan.

Rupanya keduanya kini sedang berada di sebuah pulau berukuran kecil, yang sebagian besar permukaannya ditutupi oleh hutan belantara berukuran raksasa.

 _Hop._

Sasuke mendadak bertolak dari puncak tebing yang sedang ia pijaki dan melompat begitu tinggi, membuat Ino menjerit kaget dalam gendongannya. Dengan laju yang sangat cepat, sang vampir terus meloncati tebing demi tebing yang berdiri berjajaran itu.

Ino memeluk erat pundak Sasuke. Lelaki itu melompat dengan sangat tergesa, kendati jarak dari satu tebing ke tebing lainnya cukup lebar. Si perempuan sempat melongok ke arah bawah. Pilar-pilar tebing berbentuk lancip dan berujung tajam, menunggu mereka di bawah sana. Jika sampai Sasuke tergelincir, maka tamatlah sudah.

"Sasuke, kita tidak boleh gegabah," Ino memperingatkan. Entah tempat apa itu yang bisa membuat Sasuke bersikap seperti ini, namun langsung berlari masuk ke sarang musuh tanpa persiapan bukanlah hal yang bijaksana di lakukan dalam situasi sekarang. "Bagaimana kalau mereka sudah menyiapkan jebakan?"

Sasuke tahu ia harus berhati-hati. Tapi ia tetap tak mendengarkan. Tersulut emosi, lelaki itu terus meloncat menuju tebing terakhir. Amarahnya sedang meluap sekaligus.

Bangunan di depan sana tampak percis seperti _Uchiha Hideout_ yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

Akhirnya lompatan Sasuke berakhir saat mereka mendarat di sebuah pelataran terbuka berlantai batu, puncak teratas dari bangunan berteras tersebut.

Ino turun dari gendongan sang vampir dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Dicermati lebih dekat, bangunan yang sedang mereka pijaki dibangun menjadi gunung bertingkat dengan hamparan hutan luas tumbuh mengelilingi setiap lantainya. Terdapat dua menara tinggi yang juga dibangun di setiap sisi bangunan untuk menghubungkan kedua sisi bangunannya. Di setiap menara terukir sebuah relik berbentuk kipas berukuran besar.

Jantung Ino mulai berdetak cepat. Ia mengenali bentuk kipas itu, karena sudah ratusan kali melihatnya. Ukiran yang sama yang terpahat pada bilah belati perak mau pun gagang pedang hitam milik Sasuke.

Lambang klan Uchiha.

Sang penyihir merasa luar biasa bingung. Mengapa lambang kaum vampir bisa terukir di sana? Apakah pulau itu... adalah kediaman klan Uchiha yang selama ini tersembunyi?

Sasuke mulai melangkah cepat menuju pusat pelataran. Terletak percis di tengah pelataran itu, terdapat sebuah undakan cukup tinggi berbentuk bagai sebuah panggung. Di atasnya, tampak bagian belakang dari sebuah singgasana batu.

Dengan _sharingan_ menyipit tajam, Sasuke menggeretakkan giginya. Lekas ia berjalan mengitari singgasana tersebut. Di belakangnya, Ino mengikuti degan gelisah.

Setelah mencapai sisi depan singgasana, Sasuke melihat sosok itu lagi. Langkahnya terhenti. Ino nyaris menganga ketika melihat pemandangan yang sama.

Sedang duduk bersandar pada kursi singgasana batu tersebut, Uchiha Itachi tengah menatap langsung ke arah keduanya dengan sepasang _sharingan_ yang menyala merah. Dua tangan bertumpu di pangkuannya.

 _Siiiing._

Keheningan yang mencekam, juga tatapan mematikan, seolah memenuhi atmosfer seluruh pulau untuk beberapa saat. Pusaran angin terbentuk akibat tekanan dari energi alam yang mulai bergejolak. Seluruh belantara di sana berderak riuh, dan ratusan burung mulai terbang melesat dari arah hutan menuju langit sambil berkoak nyaring.

Ino mengerjap. Kenyataan mencengangkan menimpa benaknya. Pria itu memakai jubah hitam dengan beberapa buah awan merah menempel sebagai motifnya. _Jubah yang sama dengan yang pernah ia lihat dipakai oleh Deidara._

Jangan bilang jubah tersebut... adalah chiri khas para _garde_? Kalau benar, berarti pria Uchiha itu... adalah seorang pemburu!

"Itachi..." Sasuke menggeram pelan, berusaha meredam emosinya. Iris merahnya mengkilat lebih terang dari biasanya, dengan tiga titik hitam di pupilnya berputar bagai kincir. Menunjukkan amarah.

" _Apa yang kau lihat dengan sepasang sharingan milikmu itu_?" Itachi bertanya tiba-tiba, suaranya terdengar tenang.

Ino diam di tempat. Kakinya terasa kaku, tak bisa dibawa melangkah. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mencegah ketika Sasuke mulai berjalan mendekati singgasana orang itu.

"Apa yang sedang kulihat?" timpal Sasuke dingin. _Ruby_ nya menyorotkan kemarahan, namun ia masih mampu mempertahankan sedikit dari ketenangannya. "Dengan mata ini, hal yang selalu terlihat jelas adalah..." langkahnya terhenti tepat satu setengah meter di depan singgasana.

" _Kematianmu, Itachi_."

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Aloha kawan-kawans, Vika balik lagi nih~

Adakah yang kangen padaku? *plak/ atau kangennya sama SasuIno di cerita ini? wkwk *receh/

Maaf baru bisa apdet, _life makes me busy *cry*_ dan makasih banyak buat temen-temen yg terus ngingetin buat up, entah itu di review, fb, dm, chat dll yg ga sempat aku balesin satu-satu (maapin huhu) pokoknya makasih yaa udah nunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. moga ga bosan sama ff ala kadarnya coretan vika :)

Setelah sekian lama _break_ , akhirnya bisa berhasil menuliskan chap baru juga. _Gomen ne,_ kemarin aku sempat dilanda dilema multifandom juga. Derita fans multifandom yang hatinya sering tergoyahkan setelah loncat-loncat bulak-balik kesana-kemari masuk feel dan mood fandom yang beda-beda T_T Apalagi kalo udah melintas ke UlquiHime, bisa sampe kesusahan sendiri tiap mau balik ke mode SasuIno-_-

 _Well anyway,_ selamat menikmati lanjutan fanfik BxB ini~

Thanks for the long wait. Mari terus sebarkan cinta untuk pasangan BungaKipas kesayangan kita ini! :)

* * *

 **-Kolom balas review reader yang tidak login-**

 **Piggypow** : makasiih~

 **RyuuiMochi** : haaiii RyuuiMochi-san :) overpower? Entahlah, disini ino memang lebih spesial dari yg lain sih XD dia udh ngeluarin hampir semua bakatnya, justru sasu yg baru ngeluarin 50 persenan kekuatannya hehe ampuuun chap kemaren udah seabreg gtu masih kurang, apalagi yg iniii dong wkwk *ditendang/

 **Xoxo :** okeeeyy

 **Azzura yamanaka** : halooo Azzura-chan maaf yaa bikin kamu nunggu lama hiks *pelukin/ aaww makasiih. Gapapa ga canon juga, justru bagus (?) kita jadi bisa berimajinasi sebebas-bebasnya dan bikin romens mereka semanis-manisnya sampai puas tanpa terbatas canon LOL *ngeles/

 **YI** : yeaay makasiih

 **Guest** : thanks juga udah mampir disini yaa aku senang kalo bisa menghibur :) oya, jawaban dr pertanyaanmu yg kemarin itu masih rahasia yaaa nanti terungkap sendiri di chap-chap depan~ jadi baca terus kelanjutannya okaaayy

 **ino-chan :** aahh makasihh aku terharu bacanya, seneng juga bisi bikin kamu jadi sedikit lebih menyukai bacaan fantasy dgn coretanku yg masih banyak kekurangannya iniii :) dan yaashh aku suka sesuatu yg antimainstream jd bakal terus berusaha bikin cerita yg bisa menghibur tapi ga gampang ditebak. Semoga puas sama romens sasuino di chap ini yaa~

 **aliaros :** hahaha kalo deiino jadi, kelar deh cerita ini XD bikin apa? hayooo~ pasti sasu murka sejadi-jadinya lol iyaa nih sasu keknya udah kepincut lahir batin sama pesona ino :p okeeyy thanks yaak

 **Juwita830** : siiipp

 **Rae** : hahaha sama aku juga kepengen~

 **Jeonmadila** : thaaankkss

 **nabila domani** : di chap ini udah ditambahin kok XD

 **inayah yamanaka** : aura bang dei emg cocok bgt jd badboy, meski akhirnya harus dimatiin hiiks. Okee thanks~

 **Trifa Moonaichi** : gapapa kok sering-seringin juga, ku malah senang loh hehehe okeeyy thank you~

 **Koalasabo** : haha ku juga kangen koala-chan~ iya perjuangan banget, kerasa jatuh bangunnya. Aaa makasihh loh kamu udah inget dan perhatian bgt sama BxB khususnya, dan atas doa-doanya aamiin. Ku berusaha moga bisa nyampe end. Ga akan bosen kok, malah seneng :)

 **yamanika-chan** : makasiih okeesiipp :)

 **R136AN** : ini udah up, maaf lama yaa~

 **Guest** : haha maafkan

 **Aaron Leon** : makasiih, ku akan berusaha~

 **Guest** : aaw makasiih yaa okeey ku akan mencoba untuk tetep semangat :)

 **Uchihasan** : okee thanks semangatnya~

 **Guest** : huhu iya lama banget yaa maafkan. Ini skrg udah up, thanks udh ngingetin :)

 **See you in next chap.**

* * *

 _Tambahan:Thanks buat comeback album jepang EXO, single Electric Kiss, yang selalu berhasil nyetrum vika sampe bisa balikin mood nulis LOL *receh/_

 **13 Desember 2017.**


	23. Chapter 23 - downpour

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : RUSH!** **SasuIno. OOC. Rate T semi M** _ **for theme, violence, murder and touchy feely.**_

 ** _This story is a work of fiction._**

* * *

 **BLEND X BOND**

 **Perpaduan X Ikatan**

 _\- downpour -_

Apa ini... apa yang barusan didapatnya, disaksikannya, dialaminya dan dirasakannya? Ino tiba-tiba merasa lemah sekaligus lelah. Tak tahu kenapa, tapi saat ini... perempuan penyihir itu sedang menangis sejadi-jadinya, tersedu di bawah guyuran hujan deras.

* * *

"Kematianku, hm?"

Tersenyum tipis, Uchiha Itachi menyandarkan kepalanya pada singgasana batu yang sedang ia duduki. Ekspresinya tenang dan santai, membuatnya tampak seolah tengah mencemooh.

Uchiha Sasuke hanya menatap dingin pria di hadapannya itu. Berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak terpancing, Sasuke menganalisis keadaaan saat ini.

Memang benar. Yang selalu terekam jelas dalam ingatan Sasuke, adalah kematian Itachi seratus tahun yang lalu. Ia yakin, _seharusnya_ sang kakak memang telah mati bersama seluruh kerabatnya dalam tragedi berdarah lebih dari seabad lalu itu.

Sehingga, tentu saja kemunculan tiba-tiba Itachi kali ini berhasil membuatnya terkejut. Sampai ia sempat kehilangan kendali atas emosinya. Berbagai pertanyaan langsung bergaung dalam benaknya, dan berbagai macam hal ingin segera dilakukannya. Ia bahkan ingin menusuk Itachi sekarang juga, namun itu tak akan mudah. Sasuke tahu situasi saat ini mendesaknya untuk tidak boleh bersikap gegabah dan sebisa mungkin mengontrol diri.

Sedang berdiri di belakang lelaki itu, Yamanaka Ino masih bungkam. Ia terlalu kaget dan kebingungan untuk bereaksi. Tercengang. Ini lebih mencengangkan dari saat tahu Deidara yang adalah kerabatnya, tergabung dalam organisasi alkemis yang notabene adalah musuhnya. Menggigit bibirnya, perempuan itu hanya bisa menyipitkan mata untuk kembali mencermati interaksi dua orang vampir di depannya.

Suasana riuh yang sesaat tadi sempat tegang dan memanas, perlahan-lahan mulai mencair dan tenang. Turbulensi gelojak energi alam di udara, nyaris kembali pada keadaan seimbang.

"Kau tidak berpikir aku telah benar-benar mati kan, Sasuke?" ujar Itachi, seolah dapat membaca pikiran adiknya. "Jika iya, maka kau benar-benar masih senaif dulu."

Sasuke tak berkomentar. Ia hanya merespon dengan memicingkan mata merahnya yang sedang berkilat tajam. Itu adalah kalimat yang percis sama yang diucapkan bayangan Itachi saat mereka berada di dalam gua beberapa saat lalu. Sasuke merasa tak perlu menanggapinya.

Itachi masih menyungging senyum pongah. Lalu, dengan perlahan ia merentangkan dua tangannya ke samping.

"Selamat datang," sambut pria itu. "Sudah lama aku menunggumu di tempat ini, adikku."

Sasuke hanya memandang datar, sama sekali tak pernah berharap untuk disambut dengan sehangat itu. Apalagi oleh orang yang paling tidak ingin dijumpainya lagi.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

Sama sekali tak mengindahkan sambutan tersebut, giliran Sasuke bertanya dengan suara tenang. Namun Ino bisa menyadari ada penekanan tajam dalam nada bicaranya. "Kemunculanmu, juga keberadaan tempat mirip _Uchiha Hideout_ yang tidak seharusnya muncul di sini. Apa maksud semuanya?"

Tentu saja Sasuke menyadari tempat itu hanya replika belaka. Tidak mungkin _sacred place_ milik klan Uchiha dipindahkan sampai bisa berada di tempat seperti ini.

Itachi menanggapi sang adik dengan tertawa kecil. "Tidak mengejutkan bila kau menyadarinya. Aku memang sengaja menyiapkan tempat yang tak asing, saat menunggu kedatanganmu."

Pelipis Sasuke berdenyut. "Jangan bicara seolah kau telah merencanakan semua ini."

"Ah," Itachi mengganti tumpangan kakinya. "Kau pikir pertemuan ini hanya kebetulan?"

 _Sharingan_ sang adik menyipit.

"Kuberitahu kau satu hal, adikku." Itachi mulai menegakkan duduknya. "Tak ada yang namanya kebetulan di dunia ini."

Sasuke bergeming sementara Itachi lanjut bicara. "Aku tahu pada akhirnya kau akan meninggalkan pulau itu. Entah kapan kau akan datang, mau tak mau kau harus berakhir menemuiku. Karenanya, aku sengaja menanamkan ilusi _sharingan_ pada Deidara, untuk mengantarkanmu sampai di tempat ini."

Mendengar nama kerabatnya disebut, Ino menahan napas. Sedangkan Sasuke kembali diingatkan mengenai kenyataan bahwa kini Itachi berada dalam posisi yang sama dengan lelaki Yamanaka itu, sebagai seorang _garde_ dalam organisasi alkemis yang dibentuk oleh sekumpulan manusia.

"Tutup mulutmu!" Pupil merah Sasuke mulai berkilat liar. "Kau bilang, perjalananku sampai kemari semuanya telah masuk dalam perhitungan rencanamu?"

"Tepat." Itachi segera membenarkan. "Meski tak pernah kuduga, Yamanaka selevel Deidara bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah tanpa membuat kegegeran. Bahkan kematiannya saja masih belum terdeteksi oleh organisasi. Aku cukup terkesan."

Pria itu menelengkan muka sambil menerawang ke arah Sasuke. Ia mengingat jelas, Deidara bukanlah seseorang yang mudah dijatuhkan. Selain karena darah penyihir yang dia miliki, Deidara juga telah menanamkan serangkaian modifikasi pada tubuhnya. Lelaki Yamanaka itu telah berkali-kali menantang Itachi untuk berduel, sehingga sang Uchiha bisa mengetahui seberapa besar ukuran kekuatannya. Cukup untuk membuat Itachi paham, Deidara adalah lawan yang merepotkan. Sehingga tidak akan mudah untuk membunuhnya tanpa terjadi pertarungan besar.

"Jika manusia-manusia itu menyadari objek eksperimen mereka, seorang Yamanaka yang berharga, telah menghilang... Pasti organisasi akan gempar," ungkap Itachi. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengalahkannya tanpa ada jejak?"

 _Cih._

Sasuke berdecih. "Bukan urusanmu."

Jelas ia merasa geram, mual sekaligus jijik saat pria di depannya terus mengatakan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan organisasi alkemis, yang seolah memang membuktikan keterkaitannya pada manusia-manusia tersebut. Namun Sasuke mempertahankan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

Di belakangnya, Ino yang sedari tadi hanya diam menyimak dalam kebingungan, sempat terkesiap mendengar penuturan Itachi. Ternyata benar pria Uchiha itu merupakan bagian dari organisasi alkemis, sama seperti kerabatnya. Namun kenapa? Bagaimana bisa? Apakah pengaruh organisasi itu memang sangat besar sampai-sampai seorang Yamanaka dan Uchiha saja bisa menjadi anggota dari kelompok mereka?

Ino tak habis pikir.

Sang penyihir menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Lelaki itu sedang memunggunginya, sehingga si perempuan tidak bisa menilik langsung reaksi apa yang sedang dipasang Sasuke sekarang. Semua hal mencengangkan yang didapat Ino saat ini saja sudah bisa sangat mengguncangnya, apalagi Sasuke?

Ino tak tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan lelaki itu sekarang, dan ia merasa khawatir.

Itachi menggeser pandang saat atensinya menangkap sebuah pergerakan dari arah belakang tempat adiknya berdiri. Sehingga akhirnya ia menyadari... bahwa ada keberadaan lain di tempat itu.

 _Onyx_ Itachi sempat menyipit selama beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian sepasang manik gelap itu mulai berubah warna menjadi semerah darah.

 _Tap._

Hah? Ino melebarkan _aquamarine_ nya.

Dalam satu kedipan mata, Itachi telah berpindah tempat. Dengan secepat angin, tanpa ada yang menyadari.

Sang penyihir kaget bukan main saat mendapati pria itu tiba-tiba telah berada tepat di hadapannya. Entah kapan dan bagaimana si pria melakukannya, yang jelas sedetik lalu Ino yakin pria tersebut masih duduk di singgasananya.

Tak sempat Ino bereaksi, Itachi sudah menguncup dagu dan mendongakkan kepala perempuan berparas cantik itu untuk menatap lurus sepasang _sharingan_ miliknya yang sedang berpendar tajam. Sengaja untuk mengamati dan memastikan.

Si pria bergumam. "Seorang Yamanaka, kah?"

Ketegangan seketika merayapi wajah Ino. Instingnya mengatakan untuk menyingkir, namun nyatanya ia sedang tak bisa bergerak sekarang.

Sementara Sasuke melonjak dan segera membalik badan. _Sharingan_ nya melebar ketika menyaksikan kejadian yang sama yang sedang dirasakan Ino. Dengan sigap ia segera mencabut pedangnya dan langsung mengarahkannya pada Itachi.

Tak sempat menghindar, tubuh sulung Uchiha itu langsung tertebas ayunan pedang Sasuke.

" _Ukh,_ " pekik Itachi saat pedang hitam Sasuke berhasil menusuknya. Darah menciprat keluar dari mulutnya.

Sasuke segera mendorong tubuh tak berdaya Itachi sampai jatuh terhempas keras ke atas permukaan lantai batu. Tetap waspada, ia segera melangkah mendekat pada Ino dengan sikap protektif.

"Sama sekali tak terpengaruh oleh ilusi _sharingan_ ku, _eh_ ," komentar Itachi. "Mengagumkan."

Sasuke dan Ino menengok bersamaan ke arah sumber suara. Keduanya melihat Itachi sudah kembali duduk di singgasananya. Lantas mereka menoleh lagi ke arah sosok Itachi yang tadi tertusuk jatuh, dan mendapati tubuh itu telah melebur ke dalam bayangan gelap sebelum kemudian berubah menjadi sekawanan gagak hitam yang berkoak nyaring.

Ternyata sosok itu hanya bayangan.

" _Ck!_ " decak Sasuke kesal. Sementara Ino masih mengatur napasnya yang dari tadi sempat tertahan. Ia nyaris terkena serangan jantung.

Keduanya kembali menghadap ke arah Itachi yang asli.

"Jadi kau adalah seorang _Enchanter,_ Nona." Itachi menyimpulkan.

Ino menelan ludah. Memang tidak mengherankan jika Itachi bisa tahu mengenai tipe-tipe Yamanaka, barangkali dari hasil lacaknya pada Deidara. Tetapi yang membuat Ino cukup gusar adalah, ternyata pria Uchiha itu langsung bisa tahu identitasnya hanya dengan sekali lihat saja.

Terlebih, meski _sharingan_ nya telah kembali menghitam, namun tatapan pria itu masih mengarah padanya. Entah mengapa membuat Ino merasa gugup dan terancam. Untungnya, kini Sasuke sedang melindunginya.

"Begitu rupanya. Jika seorang penyihir selevelmu dilibatkan, maka semua jadi masuk akal." Itachi tampak paham. Ia menyeringai tipis. " _Sungguh menarik._ "

 _Srak._

Eh? Ino melonjak. Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mengangkat tubuhnya ke dalam gendongan, lalu secepat kilat mereka sudah berpindah tempat. Ino kembali diturunkan saat keduanya telah mencapai lokasi yang dirasa Sasuke aman. Sang penyihir berkedip saat menyadari di mana ia tengah berdiri sekarang.

Tepian pelataran batu bangunan itu. Jurang berada hanya satu meter di belakangnya.

Angin laut meniup kencang rambut pirang panjangnya.

Ino segera paham, barangkali sang vampir sengaja menjauhkannya dari jarak raih kakaknya. Apalagi saat tadi Itachi bisa dengan mudah melewati Sasuke untuk mencapai tempat Ino tanpa disadari keduanya. Baik Sasuke mau pun Ino paham bahwa pria itu berbahaya, karenanya mereka harus lebih waspada.

Namun bukan hanya itu saja. Ino bahkan belum bereaksi ketika Sasuke mulai menggigit ibu jarinya sampai berdarah, melakukan beberapa gerakan segel tangan sebelum akhirnya berjongkok dan meletakan satu telapak tangannya di permukaan lantai batu.

Sebuah lingkaran segel berwarna hitam muncul di sana, seraya Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu. " _Kuchiyose, Colobra!"_

 _BOOP!_

Suara yang percis seperti bunyi letupan keras terdengar, disertai dengan kemunculan asap putih yang menghalangi pandang. Ino nyaris melonjak ketika melihat apa yang keluar dari balik kepulan asap itu saat perlahan kabut putih tersebut mulai menghilang.

Sebuah ular raksasa menjulang di hadapan mereka, kepalanya menunduk untuk menatap keduanya.

Ino tercengang.

Ukuran ular tersebut begitu besar dengan sisik berwarna hitam legam. Kepalanya berdiri tegak ditumpu oleh tubuhnya. Dan yang lebih mengagumkan adalah tudung kepalanya yang mengembang lebar, membuat sang ular tampak elegan namun mengancam. Tampilan ular tersebut tampak percis seperti ular kobra, namun dengan panjang dan ukuran puluhan kali lebih besar.

Setelah memanggil makhluk itu, Sasuke kembali bangkit berdiri.

"Kau diam di sini," titahnya pada Ino, sambil mulai membalik badan.

"Apa?" Sang penyihir sadar lelaki itu hendak meninggalkannya. "Tunggu Sasu—"

Terlambat, sang vampir keburu melompat pergi. Kembali ke tempat Itachi yang berada puluhan meter jaraknya dari tempat sang penyihir kini berdiri. Namun Ino tak tinggal diam, ia segera berniat untuk menyusul. Tapi belum juga ia sempat bergerak, langkahnya langsung tertahan oleh hadangan tubuh besar si ular, yang tiba-tiba saja merayap melingkari tempatnya berpijak.

' _Kusarankan kau untuk tetap diam di sini, Nona.'_

Ino tersentak. Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar olehnya. Perempuan itu segera menoleh untuk mencari sumbernya. Namun, Ino malah semakin dibuat terkejut. Dilihatnya, kepala sang ular telah meliuk menunduk, mensejajarkan moncongnya dengan kepala pirang si perempuan. Sementara wajah sang ular tetap menghadap ke arah depan, seolah terus waspada selagi mengamati keberadaan Sasuke dan Itachi dari kejauhan. Ia segera memahami situasi apa yang tengah berlangsung sekarang.

' _Pertarungan dua Uchiha merupakan sebuah peristiwa besar, bahkan tempat ini bisa hancur dalam sekejap. Seseorang tidak akan selamat tanpa perlindungan.'_

Sang ular hitam menolehkan kepala, seolah ia memang tengah berbicara pada sang penyihir. Dua mata besarnya yang terlihat bagai manik-manik ukuran jumbo tampak berkilauan, seakan sedang menatap lurus ke arah Ino.

' _Maka dari itu, pemanggilanku kemari berarti..._ _Sasuke-sama_ _menginginkanku untuk mengawasimu, agar kau tidak terlibat.'_

Seketika Ino melebarkan mata, akhirnya kaget mendapati ular itu bisa bicara. Namun, setelah beberapa saat ia memerhatikan ular hitam tersebut baik-baik, Ino sadar mulut sang ular sama-sekali tak bergerak. Hanya berdesis dan sesekali menjulurkan lidah.

Lagipula, hei, bagaimana ular bisa bicara dari mulutnya?

Tidak, sang ular memang bukan berbicara secara langsung padanya, tetapi suaranya hanya muncul dalam benak Ino. Rupanya sang penyihir bisa membaca pikiran ular besar tersebut, barangkali melalui telepati. Ia pun mulai menyadari bahwa suara yang didengar oleh telinganya hanya bunyi samar-samar bagai desisan saja.

Sementara sang ular hanya menatapnya lurus, menilik, sambil terus berdesis pelan. ' _Dari reaksimu, tampaknya kau bisa mendengarku_.'

"Makhluk apa kau?" Sempat terkesima, Ino akhirnya membisikkan tanya.

Disamping ukuran raksasanya, sang penyihir yakin ular itu bukan sekedar hewan biasa, karena ada energi berbeda yang terpancar darinya. Sisiknya yang berwarna hitam mengkilap tampak megah, mengagumkan, dan dipenuhi magis, seolah memperjelas bahwa ia adalah makhluk yang berasal dari dunia lain.

Ular yang dipanggil Colobra itu lanjut menatapnya untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk menjawab.

' _Aku adalah salah satu familiar milik Sasuke-sama.'_

Ino sedikit mengerutkan alisnya. ' _Familiar?'_

' _Ya.'_ Ular besar itu memberi gerakan seperti sebuah anggukan.

Sang penyihir segera mengenali kata tersebut. Ia memang pernah mendengar mengenai keberadaan para _spirits_ yang merupakan makhluk pendamping atau _summon being_ seseorang yang disebut sebagai _familiar_ , namun Ino tak pernah tahu bila ternyata Sasuke juga memilikinya.

' _Penyihir berdarah murni, kah?'_ desis Colobra, kembali menyelidik Ino untuk menyimpulkan.' _Kemampuanmu mengagumkan.'_

Si perempuan berkedip mendengarnya.

Colobra melanjutkan. ' _Hanya golonganmu saja yang bisa mendengarku, selain Sasuke-sama. Bahkan sampai bisa berkomunikasi denganku seperti ini...'_ ungkapnya.

Ino merasa cukup terkesan, namun ia tak punya waktu untuk menghiraukan sanjungan tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, jangan menghalangiku," pinta Ino. "Jika dibiarkan, Sasuke ak—"

' _Tidak bisa,'_ potong Colobra tegas. ' _Sasuke-sama menginginkanmu tetap di sini. Maka aku harus memastikan kau tidak pergi ke mana pun.'_

Ino menghela napas dalam.

Colobra sedang serius menghadangnya. Perempuan itu sadar, dirinya sudah tak bisa keluar dari belitan pengawasan sang ular untuk sekarang.

.

.

Sasuke memicingkan _ruby_ nya tajam pada Itachi yang masih belum bergerak se-inci pun dari singgasana batu yang didudukinya.

"Tak pernah kusangka kau akan bekerja sama dengan salah seorang dari Klan Yamanaka, Sasuke." Pria itu mulai menyuarakan pikirannya. "Kau cukup mengejutkanku."

"Tak pernah terpikirkan pula olehku kau telah jatuh serendah ini, Itachi." Sasuke menimpali. "Mengkhianati seluruh klan hanya untuk bergabung dengan organisasi sekelompok manusia dan menjadi anjing mereka, heh? Kau benar-benar mengecewakan."

Kini keduanya telah kembali berhadapan.

"Jadi satu sama, hm?" Itachi tertawa. "Berarti kita impas?"

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu," tampik Sasuke.

Ya. Jangan tempatkan Sasuke di posisi yang sama dengan Itachi. Sebagai seorang Uchiha, pria itu bergabung dengan organisasi manusia, menjadi seorang pemburu yang berarti bersedia dijadikan alat oleh para alkemis. Rasa benci, kecewa dan amarah Sasuke bercampur menjadi satu. Sebagai seorang yang mengemban nama Uchiha yang sama, perbuatan Itachi pasti telah menyakiti harga dirinya. Mencoreng nama besar Uchiha yang disandangnya.

"Apakah pembantaian klan yang kau lakukan satu abad lalu juga merupakan bagian dari rencana mereka?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

Tawa Itachi mereda. "Keputusan itu murni merupakan tanggung jawabku seorang, tak ada siapa pun yang terlibat." tepisnya segera. "Ketahuilah, aku memiliki kondisi dan alasan tersendiri mengapa aku melakukan itu, sama halnya dengan alasan aku bergabung dengan organisasi ini."

Sasuke mencibir dengan dengusan. Mana bisa dia percaya.

"Untuk itu aku sengaja mengundangmu ke sini," lanjut sang kakak. "Tempat ini telah lama ditinggalkan, namun masih berfungsi sebagai laboratorium tertua yang dibangun dengan bentuk yang sesuai dengan keinginanku," sambungnya. "Sudah lama aku menunggumu di tempat ini. Di sini, kita bebas bicara."

"Omong kosong. _Bicara_ , katamu?" Sasuke mencemooh.

"Jangan bersikap tegang seperti itu. Aku menemuimu, memang bukan untuk bertarung," sahut Itachi. "Lagipula, rupanya kau telah mendapatkan rekan yang bisa diandalkan. Sekarang aku paham caramu menyingkirkan para pemburu bahkan _garde_ yang lain tanpa perlu mendeklarasi perang dengan _faculty_."

Sasuke memicingkan pupil merahnya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang diinginkan pria yang pernah menjadi kakaknya itu.

Itachi bicara lagi. "Dengar baik-baik, Sasuke. Turuti perkataanku, maka semua ini akan berakhir cepat tanpa ada pertikaian yang perlu terjadi," pintanya. "Dan kau, juga rekanmu bisa lepas dari bahaya." Pria itu mengubah raut mukanya dari yang semula datar, menjadi serius. "Percaya padaku, bukan aku musuhmu yang sebenarnya."

"HAHAHAHA!"

Tak disangka, mendengar itu, Sasuke malah tertawa lantang.

"Konyol," cibirnya. "Kau membantai seluruh klan, mengkhianatiku, lalu bekerja sama dengan para manusia yang ingin memusnahkan klan Uchiha. Dan kini kau bilang padaku bahwa kau bukan musuhku, dan memintaku agar _mempercayaimu_? JANGAN BERCANDA!"

Itachi kembali memandang Sasuke dengan datar, emosi kini telah hilang dari wajahnya. Ia menyandarkan kepala pada sandaran singgasana batu yang didudukinya, berdesah pelan. Memejamkan mata, ia bergumam. "Jadi, itu jawabanmu. Sayang sekali." Itachi tampak kecewa.

Hening beberapa saat. Sasuke menjaga seluruh inderanya untuk tetap waspada.

Sampai Itachi kembali membuka matanya... yang kini telah sepenuhnya menyala merah. "Jika begitu, maka tidak ada pilihan lain..."

 _SRETT._

Dalam sedetik, Itachi berpindah tempat sampai kini ia sudah berada tepat di samping adiknya. "Mari selesaikan ini dengan cara Uchiha."

 _TRANG!_

Detik lainnya, bunyi logam yang saling beradu terdengar nyaring. Keduanya berbalik bersamaan, lalu saling menarik senjata masing-masing dan segera menghantamkannya ke arah lawan. Itachi menarik _kunai_ nya, sementara Sasuke mencabut pedangnya.

Saling bertahan dengan senjata di tangan, mereka terus berusaha untuk saling menjatuhkan. Menebas, meninju, menendang, menghempas dan membanting satu sama lain. Sasuke nyaris tak bisa menyentuh Itachi secara langsung dengan tangan kosongnya. Sampai pria itu mencengkram lengannya dan melompat untuk meluncurkan tendangan ke wajahnya. Sasuke berhasil meloncat mundur untuk menghindar. Ia segera mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Itachi namun pria itu bersalto melewatinya, hanya untuk meraih tengkuk bajunya.

Itachi berhasil melempar Sasuke dan menghempaskannya keras sampai tubuhnya terjungkal-jungkal ke atas permukaan dingin lantai batu. Pedang di tangan sang adik meluncur terlepas dari genggamannya dan menancap pada sisi lain lantai tersebut.

Sasuke susah payah menyeimbangkan pijakannya. Ia segera membuat segel tangan dan mengeluarkan _chidori_.

 _Bzzt. Bzzt._

Kini satu tangannya sedang dialiri kilatan listrik.

Itachi memandang energi elektrik itu dengan _sharingan_ yang menyipit. Sasuke mendecih, dan segera menerjang maju.

" _Chidori Nagashi!"_ gumamnya, sebelum menempelkan satu tangan ke lantai batu dan mengalirkan energi listik itu pada permukaan dinginnya. Lesutan elektrik tersebut semakin meluas dan menjalari lantai sampai nyaris menjangkau tempat Itachi berdiri.

Pria itu melompat mundur untuk menghindar. Namun saat ia mendongak, ternyata Sasuke sudah kembali berada di hadapannya. Kaget, _ruby_ Itachi melebar. Rupanya, cahaya kilat barusan tadi hanya pengalihan semata.

Sasuke menyeringai dan segera menusuk Itachi tepat di dada. Darah langsung mengalir deras dari luka tusukan itu. Sasuke berhasil mendorong tubuh sang kakak sampai menghantam lantai dan menguncinya di sana.

Tubuh Itachi lemas tak berdaya. "Kau benar-benar... bertambah kuat," lirihnya.

"Terakhir, Itachi, ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," ujar Sasuke.

Itachi tak menimpali. Ia malah mengangkat satu tangannya dengan susah payah, dan mengarahkan dua jarinya yang bergetar untuk berusaha menjangkau wajah Sasuke. Si lelaki mengerutkan dahi saat melihat jari Itachi yang sedang terulur itu berhenti, lalu malah ditekuk untuk menunjuk ke arah samping.

Sasuke menoleh pada arah tersebut, dan mendapati Itachi tengah duduk kembali di singgasananya dengan sepasang mata merah yang sedang tertuju padanya.

Sasuke melirik lagi jasad itachi yang sedang dikunci pedangnya, yang ternyata kini sudah melebur menjadi belasan gagak hitam.

 _Cih._ Bayangan lagi.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri setelah menyadari ilusi tersebut. "Seperti terakhir kali, kau membuat sekumpulan gagak dengan ilusimu dan mengatakan hal yang serupa," komentarnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Itachi menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke sebelumnya. "Pertarungan ini memang belum berakhir, namun aku akan tetap mendengarkan."

"Aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi," _sharingan_ Sasuke berkilat liat.

 _JLEB._

" _Akh,_ " Itachi tiba-tiba merasakan dadanya ditikam dari arah belakang. Rupanya Sasuke telah menyelinap ke belakang kursinya, dan pedang sang adik tengah menembus sandaran singgasana batu yang sedang ia duduki itu dan berhasil menusuknya.

Dilihatnya, sosok Sasuke lain yang sedang berdiri di depannya kini telah mengelupas, berganti menjadi beberapa ekor ular.

"Ilusi..." pekik Itachi.

"Kubilang aku ingin bertanya padamu saat semua ini sudah berakhir, brengsek!" ujar Sasuke penuh emosi. "Bagaimana kau bisa bangkit dari kematian, dan apa alasanmu membantai seluruh klan?!"

"Kenapa... kau ingin tahu tentang itu?" desis Itachi. "Bukankah tadi... kau tidak mau mendengarkanku bicara?"

 _SRAK!_

" _Ukh,"_

Sasuke memperdalam tusukan pedangnya. "Kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja pada bualanmu?"

"Lantas kenapa sekarang... kau memutuskan untuk bertanya?" sahut Itachi.

"Rasa sakit di penghujung kematian akan memaksamu untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya," jawab Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang... aku bukanlah musuhmu yang sebenarnya... Sasuke." Itachi bernapas berat, ucapannya terputus-putus. "Dan mengenai alasan kebangkitanku... jangan pernah meremehkan kekuatan _sharingan._ "

"Jika benar Uchiha bisa kembali terbangun dari tidur abadi dengan semudah itu menggunakan _sharingan_ , maka semua orang dalam klan pasti sudah bangkit sedari dulu. Apa kau mengejekku?!"

"Nyatanya aku masih hidup karena _sharingan_ ini... Kau boleh percaya atau tidak, itu terserah padamu."

"Berhenti bermain-main!" gertak Sasuke.

"Kaulah yang seharusnya berhenti bermain-main, Sasuke." timpal Itachi, suaranya sudah kembali tegas. "Kau pikir dengan kekuatan sebatas ini saja, kau bisa mengalahkanku?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak sedang bercanda!" Sasuke berteriak sambil merentangkan tangannya yang tak sedang menggenggam pedang ke arah belakang, untuk membentuk pedang chakra yang dialiri _chidori._ Pedang elektrik itu langsung memanjang dan menembus sandaran batu tepat di samping wajah itachi. "Mataku berbeda dari dulu. _Sharingan_ ini dapat melihat tepat melalui ilusimu!"

"Heh. Kuharap itu adalah sebuah fakta," ujar sosok Itachi lain yang mendadak muncul di belakang tempat Sasuke, tampak bugar tanpa luka.

Sementara sosok Itachi yang tadi tertusuk menghilang perlahan-lahan.

Sasuke menarik pedangnya dan kembali menegakkan badan. "Jadi, apa ini berarti kau sudah selesai memainkan lelucon murahan ini?" Ia meredam _chidori_ nya.

"Kau memang bertambah kuat, tapi kau masih belum memiliki mata yang sama denganku," jawab Itachi. "Jika kau benar-benar serius ingin mengalahkanku, maka keluarkanlah seluruh kekuatan yang kau miliki."

Akhirnya untuk pertama kali, Itachi asli mulai bangkit berdiri untuk meninggalkan kursinya.

" _Well then,_ mari lihat bagaimana kau akan menggunakan mata yang kau banggakan itu untuk membunuhku," tantang Sasuke. "Kecuali, kau mendapati kekuatanku terlalu besar untuk mengetes kapasitasmu?"

Itachi membuang napas panjang. "Kau benar-benar percaya diri."

.

.

Dari kejauhan, Ino memperhatikan keduanya belum berpindah dari spot masing-masing. Rupanya, semua pertarungan tadi hanyalah sebuah ilusi yang diciptakan pupil merah kedua Uchiha itu.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" Ino akhirnya bertanya karena penasaran. Sasuke dan Itachi hanya terus berdiam diri sambil saling memandang sejak tadi.

' _Mereka sedang bertarung menggunakan pertukaran teknik ilusi.'_ Jawaban Colobra mengiang dalam benak Ino. ' _Seseorang tak akan mengerti pertarungan antar Uchiha tanpa terlibat langsung. Namun kuduga, ini baru awalnya saja.'_

Begitu rupanya. Orang tanpa _sharingan_ memang tak akan memahami apa yang sedang berlangsung.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang telah terjadi di antara mereka sampai hubungan keduanya begitu buruk? Dari yang kusimak sebelumnya, bukankah mereka adalah adik kakak? Dan apa yang terjadi pada klan Uchiha?" Ino tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. Rasa penasaran yang sedari tadi ditahan-tahannya kini meluap.

' _Aku tidak tahu._ _Sasuke-sama_ _tak pernah ingin membahas itu, ia bahkan jarang memanggilku,"_ sahut sang ular. _'Lagipula, aku tak ingin ikut campur dalam urusan mereka, kecuali jika aku memang dilibatkan dalam pertarungan._ '

Ino menarik napas dalam. Ia lanjut menyaksikan pertarungan di depan sana dengan sabar. Ino memang sedang merasa cemas setengah mati dan ingin berlari pada Sasuke sekarang juga, namun sang penyihir sadar, tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan kali ini. Kecuali menunggu. Jika bertindak gegabah, ia hanya akan mengganggu.

Ino harus percaya pada Sasuke.

Akhirnya, sang penyihir mulai melihat dua Uchiha itu mulai membuat gerakan. Itachi bangkit dari kursinya. Dan Sasuke mulai merentangkan tangannya.

Detik berikutnya, dua vampir itu saling melempar belasan _shuriken_ yang langsung berbenturan satu sama lain untuk saling menghadang. Percikan api terbentuk dari benturan cepat senjata-senjata itu.

Lalu, Sasuke menarik dan menghunuskan pedangnya, sementara Itachi melempar tiga buah kunai yang tersembunyi di balik lengan jubahnya. Sasuke menciptakan _chidori_ yang langsung merambat ke arah Itachi dan berusaha menjangkau tubuhnya, namun pria itu telah lebih dulu melompat dan meniupkan bola api besar dari mulutnya.

Sasuke mengangkat lengannya untuk melindungi diri. Namun kemudian, sekumpulan gagak mendadak muncul dari balik kepulan api dan segera terbang menyerbu ke arahnya. Yang lebih mengagetkannya, Itachi tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di depannya, dan langsung menendang Sasuke tepat di perut.

Lelaki itu terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang. Belum sempat Sasuke menyeimbangkan tubuh, Itachi telah kembali menyerang dan berhasil menyergap kedua tangannya.

Sasuke terengah, tubuhnya terkunci.

"Apa omonganmu tadi hanya sebatas bualan saja?" bisik Itachi. "Jika kau benar-benar serius bertarung denganku, cepat keluarkan semua yang kau punya!"

Itachi memandang sang adik dengan tajam, sementara Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan sang kakak. "Akan kuperlihatkan padamu, kekuatan seperti apa yang bisa menelanmu sampai hangus tak bersisa."

Itachi mulai menggembungkan mulutnya, hendak menyemburkan teknik api yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Namun kali ini, langsung dari jarak dekat.

Menyadari itu, Sasuke melebarkan mata. Corak hitam _sharingan_ nya segera berputar cepat, sehingga ia bisa terlepas dari kukungan Itachi di detik terakhir tepat sebelum pria itu meluncurkan serangannya.

Sasuke melompat tiga meter ke belakang. Semburan bola api besar kini sedang mengarah padanya. Dengan sigap, Sasuke segera balas meluncurkan serangan yang sama. Pijar api merah yang tak kalah besar keluar dari tiupan mulutnya. Menandingi bola api Itachi.

Pendar api kini menyebar ke segala penjuru, nyaris memenuhi seluruh tempat itu dengan lautan merah. Asap mulai mengepul dari berbagai sudut. Tekanan udara naik, panas api melahap pepohonan besar di lantai tertinggi bangunan itu.

 _Wooosh._

Ino mengerjapkan mata untuk melindungi pandangannya dari cahaya terang api. Hawa panas yang berembus ke arahnya, membuat perempuan itu memalingkan muka. Elemen panas tersebut sudah pasti membakar kulitnya jika sang penyihir tidak sedang terlindung oleh tubuh besar Calobra. Sisik sang ular yang seolah tersusun dari bilah-bilah pedang, memantulkan pijar api yang berusaha melahap mereka. Meski demikian, hawa panas masih bisa menusuk kulit Ino.

Sasuke terus bertahan sekaligus menyerang dengan apinya. Itachi melakukan hal yang sama. Namun jika ini diteruskan, lambat laun mereka akan kehabisan napas.

Maka, Itachi mulai memejamkan satu matanya. Tetesan darah segar mengucur dari mata tersebut, sebelum pria itu kembali membuka _sharingannya_ yang kini telah menampilkan corak hitam seperti bentuk kincir angin. ' _Amaterasu!'_

Putaran api hitam tiba-tiba menembus pagar api merah, dan mengarah langsung pada Sasuke. Si lelaki sempat melebarkan mata, meski ia tak berhenti untuk menyemburkan api merahnya. Putaran api hitam semakin membesar dan melahap seluruh api merah Sasuke. Pada titik itu, Sasuke berhenti.

Sementara _sharingan_ Itachi sedang dibuka selebar mungkin, untuk memastikan api _amaterasu_ nya berhasil menyambar tubuh Sasuke dengan utuh. Namun bukannya terbakar, Sasuke kembali muncul dengan tameng rangka tengkorak _Susanoo_ nya yang telah diaktifkan.

Itachi menutup mata, membuat api hitam miliknya menghilang. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Jadi, akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk mulai serius dengan memanggil _Susanoo,"_ ucap Itachi, entah mengapa terdengar senang.

Sasuke tak membalasnya.

"Tapi milikmu masih belum sempurna," tambah Itachi. Chakra merah tiba-tiba melingkupinya. Energi tersebut terus membesar sampai membentuk lapisan rangka, dan terus berkembang sampai tubuh _humanoid_ tersebut terlapis dalam zirah. "Ini baru yang namanya... _Susanoo."_

 _Susanoo_ merahmilik Itachi mengacungkan pedang yang digenggamnya, dan mengambil posisi siap menyerang. Namun, belum sempat pria itu menerjang, sebuah anak panah besar yang dilapisi warna ungu telah lebih dulu menyerangnya.

Itachi berkedip. _Susanoo_ ungumilik Sasuke kini telah sama sempurnanya seperti miliknya. "Heh..." pria itu menyeringai samar.

 _Sharingan_ Sasuke berpendar terang selagi ia mengerahkan chakranya untuk tetap menjaga bentuk sempurna dari _Susanoo_ nya. Dengan satu tarikan pada busurnya, ia siap kembali melancarkan serangan panah.

Tak lama, senjata kedua tameng humanoid itu saling menghantam, menimbulkan pijar bunga api dan suara gemuruh hebat. Beberapa kali mereka saling menghempas, menyebabkan kerusakan di beberapa sudut bangunan.

Kini, pandangan Ino hanya bisa melihat dua raksasa yang dilapisi tameng chakra sedang beradu serangan. Menyaksikannya saja, perempuan itu merasa merinding.

Setelah beberapa saat, baik Itachi mau pun Sasuke mulai terengah. Mereka masih berusaha untuk saling menjatuhkan. _Susanoo_ merah Itachi mendorong Sasuke dengan tebasan brutalnya, membuat Susanoo ungu lelaki itu terdesak ke belakang. Lalu dalam satu ayunan, pedang chakra Itachi berhasil menikam tameng _Susanoo_ Sasuke dan melumpuhkannya untuk beberapa saat.

" _Argh,"_ pekik Sasuke, darah mengucur dari mulutnya saat ia terbatuk.

Namun di tengah serangan, tiba-tiba _Susanoo_ merah itu berhenti. Kesempatan. Dengan napas tersengal, Sasuke segera mundur untuk melepaskan diri. Ia menyipitkan mata untuk memperhatikan Itachi yang tengah berdiri limbung, sebelum kemudian tameng _Susanoo_ merah miliknya mulai memudar dan akhirnya menghilang.

Itachi berusaha tetap berdiri dalam pijakannya. Ia tampak kesakitan ' _Buruk. Jika terus begini... tubuh ini tidak akan lama bertahan...'_ batin pria itu.

Sasuke yang juga sudah pada limitnya, ikut meredam _Sunanoo_ miliknya.

"Bisa bertahan sejauh ini... kuakui kau melakukannya dengan baik, Sasuke." Itachi sudah kembali berdiri tegak. "Tapi kau pasti tahu, begini saja tidak akan cukup untuk mengakhiri pertarungan."

Sasuke masih menata napasnya. Ia merasakan chakranya mulai menipis. Dilihatnya jubah _garde_ Itachi telah terkoyak, namun sama halnya seperti yang terjadi pada bajunya sendiri yang sudah tercabik di sana-sini.

Darah mengucur dari beberapa sudut tubuh kakak beradik itu.

"Jika kau benar-benar ingin melenyapkanku, maka..." Itachi melirik sekilas pada pedang hitam Sasuke, lalu kembali menatap serius sang adik. "Bangkitkan _Regalia_ mu."

Mata Sasuke melebar. "Jangan sembarangan," tolaknya.

"Kenapa, apa kau takut mematahkan pedangmu?" tilik Itachi. "Atau, _spirit blade_ mu itu telah begitu tumpul sehingga sudah tidak bisa diasah lagi?"

 _Cih._ Sasuke kembali memasang _poker face_ nya.

 _Spirit blade_ atau pedang roh merupakan sebutan dari senjata berbentuk pedang milik klan Uchiha, contohnya pedang hitam milik Sasuke. Fungsinya sama seperti _soul weapon_ kepunyaan klan Yamanaka yang merupakan materialisasi dari aura mereka. Bedanya, _spirit blade_ tersusun oleh materialisasi dari chakra kaum vampir, dan hanya mewujud dalam bentuk pedang.

"Ini saja sudah cukup untuk membunuhmu!" Sasuke kembali mengaktifkan _Susanoo_ nya, meski hanya dalam bentuk rangka dan tengkorak.

' _Membangkitkan Regalia, katanya? Jika sampai senjata itu dipanggil di tempat seperti ini.. semua bisa hancur.'_ Sasuke sempat melirik ke arah Ino barang sejenak. Ia tidak boleh membahayakan perempuan itu. Lagi pula, ia tak yakin bila dirinya bisa memanggil _Regalia_ dalam kondisinya yang sekarang.

"Begitu," Itachi kembali tampak kecewa. Namun, seolah dapat membaca pikiran adiknya, pria itu lanjut berkata. "Sepertinya, kau telah begitu kehabisan chakra sampai kau tak bisa mengeluarkan senjata pamungkasmu itu. Padahal, ini waktu yang tepat untuk menguji seberapa jauh kau telah menempa pedangmu... Sasuke."

Pelipis Sasuke berdenyut. Ia sempat heran, bagaimana bisa Itachi masih belum kehabisan chakra, seperti dirinya. Namun mengingat tentang keterlibatan sang kakak dalam organisasi alkemis, semua jadi masuk akal. Bisa jadi Itachi pun telah memodifikasi tubuhnya.

 _The worst thing ever, indeed._

Pemikiran tersebut meningkatkan amarah Sasuke, yang seolah bisa menjadi bahan bakar bagi chakranya. Lapisan _Susanoo_ ungunya kembali diselimuti zirah, dan kini telah siap dalam mode bertarung.

Itachi menunggu sebentar, namun ia tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda sang adik akan melepas kekuatannya dalam bentuk _Regalia_ seperti yang pria itu inginkan.

Itachi membuang napas.

Pada akhirnya, Itachi sudah tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Maka, jangan salahkan bila ia tidak punya pilihan... selain dengan cara memaksa.

" _Kisame,"_ panggilnya.

 _ZRAT!_

Semua terjadi dalam sekejap.

Ino tersentak. Sesuatu tiba-tiba mendekati tempatnya seiring dengan embusan cepat angin. Saat sadar, ia mendongak dan melihat kepala ular yang melindunginya kini sudah terpenggal, sementara tubuhnya terasa didorong oleh daya yang begitu kuat sehingga membuat dirinya tejatuh dari tepi tebing dan terlempar ke dalam jurang. Lalu tercebur ke dalam lautan berombak di bawahnya.

" _Roger,"_ jawab sosok yang barusan muncul dan kini berdiri di tepian tebing, menggantikan tempat sang penyihir.

 _BYUUURR._

Sasuke menengok dalam syok. Ia sempat melihat keberadaan sosok tadi sebelum sosok tersebut ikut meloncat ke jurang, seolah pergi menyusul Ino dan _familiar_ nya yang telah lebih dulu terjatuh.

Dengan amarah meluap, Sasuke segera membalik badan untuk mengejar, namun tertahan oleh todongan pedang _Susanoo_ Itachi.

"Apa yang barusan kau lakukan?!" Akhirnya Sasuke berteriak untuk meluapkan amarahnya. Bagaimana bisa _defense familiar_ nya dapat ditembus semudah itu?

"Tak perlu heran. Kisame memiliki pedang pemakan chakra, sehingga bahkan chakramu bisa ditembusnya," ungkap Itachi, menjawab rasa penasaran adiknya.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan kasar. Sial. Ia nyaris lupa bahwa _garde_ biasanya bekerja dalam pasangan. "Dasar licik. Kau tak perlu sampai melibatkannya!"

"Aku tak punya pilihan. Kau terus menolak untuk mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanmu," ujar Itachi. Ia memandang Sasuke penuh selidik. "Apa dia berharga bagimu? Kau terlihat menahan diri semata demi tidak membahayakan wanita itu."

Sasuke tak menyahut, hanya menatap nyalang ke arah sang kakak dengan sorot penuh kebencian. Tapi dari reaksi tersebut, Itachi bisa tahu apa jawabannya.

"Kau benar-benar telah berubah, Sasuke." Pria itu berkomentar. _Untuk bisa membuka hati pada seorang Yamanaka..._

"Namun jangan khawatir. Setahuku, penyihir tipe _Enchanter_ tak akan mudah ditumbangkan," sambung Itachi. Lalu pria itu menelengkan kepala. " _Seharusnya begitu, kan?"_ tekannya dengan sengaja.

Sasuke menggeretakkan giginya, berusaha untuk meredam emosi yang nyaris kembali membuncah ke permukaan.

"Jika kau ingin cepat menyelamatkannya, maka kau harus segera mengakhiri pertarungan ini," sambung pria itu. "Kuberitahu, _Kisame tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menebas incarannya_."

Sasuke bernapas cepat untuk mengontrol diri. Ia tahu pasti, saat ini Itachi sedang sengaja memprovokasinya agar ia segera melepas seluruh segel atas kekuatannya. Si lelaki tahu ini memang jebakan, tapi Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Entah apa yang akan terjadi bila ia membiarkan Ino bertarung sendirian di dalam lautan.

Ia harus segera menyudahi ini.

Lantas, Sasuke merentangkan pedang hitamnya ke depan dan memegang kedua sisi ujungnya dengan masing-masing tangan. Tidak ada keraguan di mata merahnya yang berkilat liar. " _Regalia,"_ desisnya.

 _Wooosh!_

Seolah terlepas dari segelnya, seluruh chakra Sasuke meluap keluar dengan sekaligus. Pusaran chakra mulai melingkupinya, seraya lelaki vampir itu mengusap bilah pedang hitam dengan satu tangannya. _Emblem_ simbol kipas yang terpahat pada bilah pedangnya mulai menyala cukup terang.

Kemudian Sasuke berucap. " _Howl, Hydra!"_

.

.

Hempasan angin menubruk keras tubuh Ino saat ia terjatuh bebas dari atas tebing.

Namun friksi udara tak ada apa-apanya bila dibanding dengan dingin air yang segera menusuk kulitnya ketika Ino tercebur ke dalam lautan.

Perempuan berambut pirang itu merasa tercabik-cabik, seluruh tubuhnya basah dan terasa sakit. Namun ia harus tetap bergerak, setidaknya untuk naik ke permukaan.

Setelah beberapa saat menggerakkan badan untuk berenang ke atas, akhirnya Ino berhasil menyembulkan kepalanya ke atas air.

Ia segera mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Air laut yang tak sengaja tertelan olehnya terasa asin dan mengakibatkan efek perih pada luka sayatan batu karang yang timbul di kulitnya.

Ino mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Kakinya tak berhenti bergerak sekedar untuk mempertahankan tubuhnya tetap melayang di permukaan laut.

Apa yang terjadi? Ino kebingungan. Bahkan beberapa detik lalu ia masih berdiri di tepian tebing. Tapi saat ini, Ino sedang terombang-ambing di dalam lautan.

Lalu, perempuan itu mengerjap saat teringat akan peristiwa yang barusan terjadi di atas sana. _Colobra!_

Sang penyihir memutar kepalanya ke berbagai penjuru, mencari-cari sosok sang ular raksasa. Matanya melebar ketika menemukan tubuh besar makhluk itu sedang mengambang tak bergerak hanya beberapa meter dari tempatnya, dengan kepala terpisah.

Ino memekik sambil menangkup mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Kenapa? Siapa yang melakukannya? Perempuan itu kembali menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, seolah sedang mencari dalangnya. Apakah Itachi pelakunya?

Sang penyihir sempat berjengit ketika _aquamarine_ nya menangkap keberadaan orang lain di sana. Seorang pria tengah berdiri di atas batu karang yang menempel ke batuan tebing pulau dengan mata yang tertuju padanya. _Seolah predator yang telah mengunci mangsa buruan._

Ino menelan ludah. Ia langsung mengenali jubah hitam bercorak awan merah yang sedang dipakai pria itu, karena percis dengan yang dikenakan oleh Itachi. Berarti dia adalah seorang _garde._

Menilik dari kejauhan, Ino bisa menangkap seringaian sedang tersungging di wajah si pria.

Sang penyihir langsung waspada. Dengan susah payah namun hati-hati, Ino segera merogoh ke dalam air laut, berusaha meraih kedua pistolnya. Ia harus berjaga-jaga sebelum pria itu bergerak.

Tepat setelah pistol-pistolnya berada dalam genggaman, tiba-tiba Ino melonjak saat kakinya terasa menyenggol sesuatu. Ino berputar dalam air dan melongok ke bawah, menyadari permukaan air laut di sekitarnya mulai beriak. Saat itu pula, sang penyihir terkesiap ketika melihat sebuah bayangan besar sedang berenang mengitarinya.

Jantung Ino mulai berdetak kencang. Pikiran buruk meresapi benaknya. Ia memerhatikan sekitar dengan sedikit panik, apalagi ketika mendapati bayangan besar itu bukan hanya ada satu. Siluet-siluet lain dengan ukuran yang sama mulai berdatangan.

Sang penyihir menggenggam erat kedua pistolnya. Ia menyadari makhluk apa yang sedang berenang mengelilinginya dalam kawanan, ketika beberapa buah sirip abu-abu milik makhluk tersebut menyembul ke permukaan air. Ino sangat mengenali benda apa itu. _Sirip ikan terganas dalam lautan._

Sekelompok hiu banteng. Barangkali, mereka mulai berdatangan akibat mencium bau darah yang menguar dari luka Ino.

Perempuan penyihir itu berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan mencermati keadaan. Namun ia gagal. Dengan agak tergesa Ino berenang ke samping untuk menjauh pelan-pelan. Namun, sepertinya tidak ada jalan keluar. Perempuan itu telah dikepung.

Tiba-tiba seekor hiu kembali berenang mendekat padanya, kali ini dengan kepala yang muncul dari riak air sambil memamerkan giginya yang runcing.

Panik, Ino berusaha untuk berenang menjauh. Tapi ia kurang cepat, tentu saja. Berada di dalam air sangat memperlambat gerakannya. Hiu itu melesat cepat ke arahnya dengan rahang terbuka.

 _Duk!_

Beruntung, Ino berhasil menangkis terkaman hiu itu dengan memukulkan batang pistolnya ke kepala besarnya, sehingga serangan si hiu tidak berhasil memutuskan lengannya. _Nyaris saja._

Jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang. Situasi ini berbahaya. Dengan gesit, Ino segera mengangkat pistolnya yang lain. " _Mind Art, freeze!"_

Lingkar sihir biru tercipta di moncong pistolnya, nyaris bersamaan dengan melesatnya sebuah peluru cahaya dari sana. Peluru tersebut segera menghantam hiu itu dan langsung membuatnya berhenti bergerak. Badan hiu tersebut langsung mengambang di permukaan laut.

Untuk saat ini, Ino bisa bernapas lega. Ia tahu seni miliknya bisa berlaku pada setiap makhluk bernyawa, termasuk hewan. Lantas ia melakukan hal yang sama pada hiu-hiu lain.

Dari kejauhan, Kisame hanya diam menonton. Ia cukup kecewa, sekaligus tertarik. Hiu demi hiu mulai tumbang satu per satu. Maka, dengan mengangkat satu tangannya, pria itu merentangkan kelima jari sampai bola-bola sinar berwarna kelabu muncul di ujung setiap jari tersebut.

Dengan satu ayunan tangan, bola-bola tersebut melesat ke arah para hiu yang masih bugar dan menembus tubuh mereka. Seketika itu, hiu-hiu yang masih tersisa langsung bergerak jauh lebih agresif untuk menyerang Ino.

Sang penyihir merasakan tubuhnya ditubruk, membuatnya sedikit terbanting ke samping. Tak hanya itu, gigi taring seekor hiu berhasil menggores kakinya, membuat Ino segera menendang-nendangkan dua kaki dalam air dengan acak sekedar untuk membuat sang hiu menjauh.

" _Ukh_ ,"

Kakinya terasa perih. Tubuhnya terasa remuk. Senggolan seekor hiu banteng mungkin memiliki daya setara tubrukan kuda. Atau lebih.

Lima hiu yang masih mengitari Ino terus berenang cepat dengan gerakan zig-zag, sukses untuk menghindari tembakannya. Lalu, salah satu dari mereka kembali menyerang Ino dengan rahang terbuka lebar.

Ino terdesak. Ia mencengkram pistolnya kuat-kuat dan mengacungkannya menjauh dari air. " _Résurrection_ ," bisiknya, sambil menggesekkan kedua punggung pistolnya dengan gerakan cepat sampai menghasilkan suara desing keras. " _Lunaciel_ _!_ "

 _PSSSH!_

Kedua pistol Ino berubah wujud.

Dengan sigap perempuan itu segera menghalau mulut sang hiu dengan batang salah satu pistolnya yang kini telah memanjang. Gigi-gerigi runcing milik sang hiu kini mengapit batang pistol tersebut. Ino lekas mengarahkan pistol satunya untuk menembak hiu itu tepat di kepala.

Tak sempat rehat, Ino segera membalik badan dan mengacungkan pistol _submachine_ nya, _Ciel_.

 _Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!_

Pistol tersebut segera memuntahkan tembakan peluru cahaya secara beruntun, tak memberi kesempatan untuk keempat hiu lain menghindar.

Kini, semua hiu tersebut sudah tumbang.

Ino terengah hebat. Selain auranya terkuras, adrenalinnya pasti sedang meningkat jumlah.

 _Plok. Plok. Plok._

Suara tepukan tangan terdengar dari arah belakang.

Ino langsung berbalik, dan melihat Kisame sedang bertepuk tangan seolah pertarungannya dengan para hiu tadi merupakan semacam hiburan.

Ino menghela napas cepat, menyadari pria itu lah musuhnya yang sebenarnya. Dari perilaku ganjil para hiu, sang penyihir bisa menduga bahwa ikan-ikan itu dikendalikan. Memang tidak aneh bagi seorang _garde_ untuk bisa memanipulasi sekelompok hewan.

Nyaris bersamaan, tanpa ada ba-bi-bu pria itu langsung menerjang ke arah Ino. Si perempuan terkesiap. Ia memang tak mengharapkan ada perbincangan antara dia dan pria itu, tapi ini terlalu mendadak.

Tak sempat menghindar, Ino hanya mampu menghalau serangan pria itu dengan satu tangannya, sehingga tendangan si pria tidak berhasil mengenainya tepat di kepala.

Sebagai gantinya, Ino merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di tangannya yang barusan memblokade serangan tersebut. Menggunakan tangannya yang lain, dengan sigap Ino mencengkram kaki pria itu dan menghempaskannya pada lautan sampai lawannya ikut tercebur juga.

Ino semakin terengah. Matanya tetap waspada di satu titik, pada arah lawannya jatuh di air. Tak berapa lama, kepala si pria menyembul keluar dari air di jarak yang tak jauh dari tempat Ino berada.

"Heh, kau boleh juga," komentar Kisame.

Ino bergidik. Bukan hanya karena dinginnya lautan, namun karena merasa ngeri saat melihat wajah Kisame. Entah perasaan Ino saja atau memang pria itu memiliki penampilan seperti hiu yang khas, lengkap dengan kulit abu-abu pucat. Matanya kecil dan berwarna putih, dan di pipinya terdapat tiga set guratan melengkung mirip insang di bawah matanya, sementara gigi-giginya berbentuk segitiga runcing.

Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa sekawanan hiu bisa menyerangnya di pesisir lautan seperti ini. _Penampilan pria itu juga serupa dengan hiu._

 _KRAAAAAKK._

Tiba-tiba saja, laut bergejolak disertai dengan suara gemuruh nyaring. Permukaan air mendadak naik, dan gelombang besar mulai terbentuk.

Baik Kisame mau pun Ino sama-sama terkejut. Keduanya segera menoleh, dan semakin tercengang ketika melihat tebing yang semula menjulang di belakang mereka kini semakin merendah seolah sedang terjadi longsor.

Perlahan-lahan, tebing batu itu tenggelam masuk ke dalam lautan, sampai hanya tinggal beberapa meter saja tingginya dari permukaan air laut.

Bukan hanya tebingnya saja, namun seluruh pulau itu berderak dan berangsur tenggelam, menyebabkan ketinggian air laut semakin naik.

Ino nyaris menganga. Mata birunya samar-samar menyaksikan keadaan tebing yang setengah hancur.

Lalu tiba-tiba, tubuh Ino tersapu gelombang ombak tanpa sempat ia menyelidik lebih jauh. Perempuan itu terhempas semakin jauh dari daratan.

"Sudah dimulai, kah?" desis Kisame, pandangannya masih tertuju ke arah pulau yang hanya puluhan meter jaraknya dari tempatnya.

Si perempuan mengerjap ketika pria itu kembali bicara sambil mengembalikan atensinya pada Ino.

"Aku masih ingin bermain-main denganmu, sayangnya kita tidak punya banyak waktu," ucap Kisame sambil melepas jubah basah yang dikenakannya. "Melihat kau menaklukan seluruh piaraanku dengan mudah seperti barusan, nampaknya kau memang terlatih. Bahkan Itachi- _sama_ sampai melibatkanku untuk menanganimu. Jadi, mari selesaikan ini dengan cepat sebelum kau dapat berbuat macam-macam."

Setelah bicara demikian, sosok Kisame langsung menghilang dari pandangan. Pria itu menyelam ke dalam lautan. Setelah seluruh tubuhnya terendam, sang pemburu melekatkan pedang miliknya pada tubuhnya sendiri, sebelum keduanya mulai menggabungkan diri.

Ino kembali merasa was-was saat ia tidak bisa mendeteksi keberadaan lawan.

Tapi tak lama kemudian, _aqua_ Ino melebar penuh kengerian saat ia menyaksikan Kisame meloncat keluar dari dalam air. Kepala pria itu kini telah membesar dan berubah bentuk. Bukan hanya kepala, namun otot bahunya pun ikut mengembang. Dari masing-masing sikunya, mencuat sebuah sirip yang tampak setajam pisau. Kini wujud Kisame sudah tidak menyerupai manusia lagi dan penampilannya lebih mirip dengan monster hiu berkaki.

 _Inikah wujud pemburu dari pria itu?_ Ino _speechless._

Kisame mulai menukik untuk menerjang ke arah Ino dengan mengacungkan sirip pisau di kedua sikunya.

 _Trang!_

Ino sempat menangkis serangannya, namun pria itu jauh lebih lincah dari pada hiu-hiunya. Jika begini terus, Ino tak akan mampu bertahan.

Kisame kembali berenang berputar-putar mengelilingi perempuan itu. Ino kesulitan untuk melacak sang _garde_ , karena tak seperti para hiu yang menunjukkan siripnya di permukaan, tubuh Kisame sepenuhnya menyelam.

Sang penyihir berusaha menembak acak laut di sekitarnya dengan tembakan beruntun, namun tak berhasil.

Permukaan air laut bergolak akibat ulah Kisame. Detik berikutnya, badan sang penyihir tiba-tiba diseret masuk ke dalam air.

 _Blup. Blup._

Sontak Ino menangkup mulut dan hidungnya. Ia bahkan tidak sempat mempersiapkan diri untuk menyelam, tapi kakinya terus diseret sampai ke dasar laut.

Bagian dalam lautan tampak gelap dan keruh. Barangkali Kisame sengaja mengobrak-abrik endapan pasir di dasarnya, untuk menyulitkan penglihatan Ino. Perempuan itu nyaris tidak bisa melihat apa pun.

Ia hanya bisa merasakan kelebatan sosok Kisame menyabetkan bilah pisau ke arahnya. Ino berusaha menghindarinya berdasarkan insting, namun beberapa bagian tubuhnya berhasil tergores, meski tidak dalam.

" _Urk,"_

Ino mati-matian bertahan dalam air keruh tersebut. Namun gelembung udara mulai keluar dari mulut Ino. Semakin dalam lautan, tekanan air di dalam sana juga ikut meningkat. Ia nyaris kehabisan napas. Perempuan itu harus segera kembali ke permukaan. Jika tidak, bukan hanya bisa mati akibat serangan Kisame, namun ia juga bisa mati karena tenggelam. Ino memegangi lehernya yang semakin perih karena kekurangan oksigen.

Saat Ino sedang kesulitan bernapas, Kisame masih tampak baik-baik saja, terimakasih pada tiga pasang insang yang kini tertanam di bahunya.

Tanpa peduli pada kondisi Ino, Kisame tiba-tiba menyerbu ke arahnya lagi. Kali ini, Ino benar-benar tak akan bisa menghindar. Ia sudah tak berdaya.

Pasrah, perempuan itu hanya bisa memejamkan mata sambil merasakan sesak di dadanya.

.

.

 _BOOOM!_

Pusaran angin kencang bagai tornado tiba-tiba menyapu tempat itu, sesekali disertai dengan kilatan petir. Pergolakan energi alam kembali tercipta, membuat tekanan atmosfir udara menjadi tidak stabil.

Debu beterbangan menutupi jarak pandang. Saat kepulan debu yang sempat memenuni udara perlahan-lahan menghilang, sosok Sasuke muncul melayang di udara. Dengan sepasang _sharingan_ yang masih menyala merah, kini _Regalia_ nya telah aktif.

 _Regalia_ adalah wujud kedua dari _spirit blade_ , merupakan sebutan bagi senjata terkuat seorang Uchiha. Namun _Regalia_ tidak dimiliki oleh sembarang anggota klan. Sesuai namanya yang memiliki arti _the_ _emblems or insignia of royalty_ , maka hanya para _royal blood_ saja yang bisa membangkitkannya dengan _chakra dan sharingan khusus_ mereka. Energi yang digunakan pun jauh lebih besar sekadar untuk memanggilnya, apalagi menggunakannya. Karena itu pengaktifannya akan sangat menguras chakra pemiliknya.

Tidak sembarang Uchiha bisa melakukannya.

Itachi memandang adiknya dengan seksama. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat wujud _Regalia_ Sasuke, tentu saja ia tertarik.

 _Hydra,_ nama bagi _Regalia_ milik sang adik, ternyata berwujud sepasang pedang kembar yang kini sedang digenggam oleh masing-masing tangan Sasuke. Bilahnya yang ramping berwarna hitam legam, dengan sedikit jelat perak yang membelah tengahnya. Gagangnya berbentuk kepala ular naga, dengan seutas rantai terpasang di ujungnya sebagai penyambung dua pedang identik itu.

Itachi menaikan pandangannya pada wujud _spirit Hydra_ yang kini sedang melekat pada tubuh Sasuke. _Spirit form_ atau wujud roh dari _Regalia_ tersusun dari sekumpulan chakra pemiliknya, dan berfungsi sebagai pusat energi senjata tersebut. Jika wujud _spirit_ itu memudar, berarti chakra penggunanya telah habis dan _Regalia_ nya akan kembali pada bentuk semula, yaitu pedang roh.

Kumpulan chakra ungu yang merupakan wujud _spirit Regalia_ milik Sasuke terpusat di punggungnya. Bentuknya bagai sepasang sayap yang tangah membentang lebar. Tidak. Jika diperhatikan lebih jeli, wujud _spirit Hydra_ tersebut bukanlah sepasang sayap, alih-alih dua sosok menyerupai ular bertanduk yang masing-masing ekornya melekat ke punggung Sasuke, menjadikannya tampak seperti dua buah sayap yang meliuk-liuk. Wujud ular naga yang terbentuk dari susunan chakra itu dilapisi dengan kilat elektrik di sepanjang tubuhnya.

Mau tak mau, Itachi berhasil dibuat terkesan. Dan entah mengapa, ia malah terlihat bangga.

Sasuke memicingkan mata dan mengacungkan satu pedangnya ke bawah, pada tempat Itachi berdiri. Suara rantai bergemerincing ketika salah satu pedang hitam tersebut digerakkan.

"Aku telah mengaktifkan milikku, sekarang giliranmu," tantang Sasuke dingin. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan pertarungan ini.

Itachi tersenyum samar. Tak bisa dipungkiri, ia memang menikmati pertarungan ini. Sasuke telah tumbuh dewasa dan semakin bertambah kuat sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu dulu. Saat itu adiknya masih begitu muda. Kini Sasuke telah berkembang pesat hanya dalam selang waktu yang singkat. Ia jadi penasaran bagaimana sang adik bisa berlatih tanpa dirinya, juga tanpa meniru caranya. _Sayang sekali Itachi melewatkan semua itu._

Jadi sekarang, tidak ada salahnya untuk menyaksikan dan merasakan sendiri seberapa hebat kekuatan sang adik telah berkembang. _Tapi ia sudah tidak punya banyak waktu_. Itachi menahan sakit di dadanya.

Tak disangka Sasuke, bukannya menarik pedang dan membangkitkan _Regalia_ nya, Itachi malah kembali memanggil _Susanoo_ nya.

"Ini saja sudah cukup," ujar pria itu, seolah sengaja membalikkan perkataan sang adik sebelumnya.

Tentu saja itu membuat Sasuke geram. " _Kau meremehkanku?_ "

Lelaki itu murka dan segera mengayunkan kedua pedangnya beberapa kali sampai tercipta putaran angin berlapis listrik, lalu menghempaskannya ke arah Itachi yang sedang terlindung oleh _Susanoo_ nya.

 _Duaar!_

Ledakan tercipta saat listrik tornado tersebut menghantam _Susanoo_ merah Itachi dengan telak. _Urk,_ pria itu terbatuk darah. Bahkan tameng _Susanoo_ nya tidak mampu menahan serangan bersar tersebut. Walau begitu, tameng _humanoid_ nya masih bisa mempertahankan diri, meski wujudnya telah memudar, hanya tinggal menjadi bentuk rangka.

 _Keras kepala_ , batin Sasuke. Lantas ia kembali melempar serangan yang sama.

Itachi tahu dia tidak akan mampu menangkis atau menahan serangan itu lagi, maka ia melompat untuk menghindar. Namun serangan yang sama kembali menerjangnya, bukan hanya sekali tapi berkali-kali. Itachi terus mengelak, akibatnya tanah yang ia pijak retak, pepohonan hangus di sekitar mereka tumbang, bahkan bangunan lokasi mereka bertarung mulai runtuh karena diterjang serangan Sasuke.

Di udara, kilatan listrik menyambar-nyambar. Sasuke kembali mengayunkan pedang. Kini bola api ukuran besar terbentuk dari ujung kedua bilah pedang lelaki itu, dan siap dilepaskan.

Kali ini Itachi tak mampu menghindarinya lagi. Sasuke bahkan tak memberinya kesempatan untuk balik menyerang.

 _DRAAAKKK!_

Ledakan besar terjadi. Saking besarnya, pulau sampai berguncang. Tidak hanya itu...

 _KRAAAAAKK._

Tiba-tiba saja, bagai terjadi longsor, permukaan pulau semakin merendah, seolah-olah tertelan ke dalam lautan. Tebing tempat _Uchiha Hideout_ semula bertengger pun ikut merendah.

Masih melayang di udara, Sasuke tak terkejut. Inilah kekuatan dari _Regalia_ , bahkan seluruh pulau bisa tenggelam dan lautan bergolak akibat menerima serangannya.

Reruntuhan bangunan membuat debu beterbangan di udara dan menghalangi pandang. Sasuke mengibaskan pedangnya, menciptakan angin untuk menyapu kepulan debu tersebut.

Lelaki itu melayang lebih rendah, mencermati setiap sudut tempat yang tadinya tebing. Ia berhenti ketika melihat sosok kakaknya sedang tersungkur di antara puing-puing bangunan yang telah hancur.

Itachi bersusah payah untuk bangkit. Dengan pakaian tercabik, darah bercucuran dan napas tersengal, ia berhasil berdiri di sela-sela reruntuhan. Satu matanya tertutup dan mengeluarkan darah. Pria itu tahu, ia sudah berada dalam limitnya.

Itachi mendongak untuk menatap sosok adiknya. Tidak mengherankan bila sekarang Itachi dibuat kewalahan. Hanya beberapa saat saja, pria itu berhasil dibuat terdesak. _Mengesankan_.

Sementara Sasuke terlihat luar biasa kesal. Bukan hanya karena sang kakak telah berhasil lolos dari serangan mematikannya, namun pada kenyataan bahwa Itachi belum juga menarik pedangnya. Sampai kapan pria itu akan meremehkannya?

Dengan penuh amarah, Sasuke terbang menukik, hendak menyabetkan pedangnya langsung pada Itachi. "Akan kubuat kau menarik keluar pedangmu!" teriaknya.

Namun di tengah jalan, ia berhenti. Sasuke menggeram. Tubuhnya mendadak gemetar sambil satu tangan menutup mata kanannya yang mulai mengucurkan darah.

"Rupanya, kau sudah berada pada limitmu," komentar Itachi yang melihat kejadian itu.

Sasuke kembali membuka _sharingan_ nya dan menatap marah sang kakak. Namun ketika itu, pemandangan yang dilihatnya membuat Sasuke tercengang.

Diperhatikan baik-baik, beberapa bagian tubuh Itachi sedang mengelupas bagai kertas. Kulit di wajahnya pun retak. Dan sorot matanya seakan tidak bernyawa.

Pria itu... tampak seperti mayat hidup.

"Ah," Itachi mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk memandang kulit telapak tangannya yang terkelupas. "Sepertinya tubuh ini juga... telah berada dalam limitnya," ungkap lelaki itu santai. "Waktuku telah habis."

Sasuke bergeming menyaksikan lebih banyak lagi kulit Itachi yang jatuh mengelupas. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhmu? Memodifikasinya?"

Itachi bergeleng. "Ini jadinya bila aku meminjam tubuh orang lain."

Jawaban Itachi semakin membuat Sasuke kebingungan.

"Kau akan berubah menjadi mayat hidup seperti pemburu lain." Akhirnya sang adik menyimpulkan teorinya sendiri.

"Tidak, Sasuke." Itachi menepis. "Aku... memang sudah menjadi mayat."

 _Ruby_ Sasuke melebar. "Jangan bercanda!"

"Seperti katamu... aku telah mati." Itachi akhirnya mengaku.

Sasuke tercengang sampai ia tak bisa bicara. _Apa?_

"Namun... kau tak perlu khawatir," susah payah Itachi mulai mengangkat satu tangannya ke samping. "Pertarungan ini... tak akan berhenti di tengah jalan," ujarnya.

 _PSSSHH!_

Sebuah pedang tiba-tiba muncul dari udara kosong. Itachi meraih gagang pedang tersebut, dan segera menarik bilahnya keluar dari sarungnya.

Sasuke terkesiap ketika melihat pedang putih berujung runcing itu kini tengah berada dalam genggaman sang kakak.

"Sebab meskipun tubuh asliku sudah lenyap... tetapi _sharingan_ ku masih tetap sama!" seru Itachi. " _Regalia,_ " bisik pria itu selagi mengacungkan pedangnya. " _Scatter, Raven!"_

 _BOOM!_

.

.

 _Trang!_

Kisame tak menyangka, serangannya kembali dihalau.

Ino kembali membuka mata, dan mendapati tubuh seekor ular besar berwarna hitam tiba-tiba melesat ke arahnya, melingkarkan tubuh untuk nyaris membelitnya. Sisiknya yang sekeras besi berhasil mementalkan serangan Kisame.

' _Colobra!_ ' jerit Ino dalam hati. Ia lega karena ternyata ular _familiar_ tersebut masih hidup dan bisa bergerak, sekaligus lega karena nyawanya tertolong. ' _Kau tidak ma—_ "

Ino berhenti, matanya melebar saat ia mendongak dan melihat sosok sang ular yang ternyata masih tanpa kepala. Sejenak perempuan itu lupa bahwa ia sedang nyaris kehabisan napas.

' _Tentu saja aku tak akan mati hanya dari serangan seperti itu.'_

Anehnya, Ino masih bisa mendengar sang ular menjawab. Ia segera menoleh ke arah sekitar, dan mendapati keberadaan kepala Colobra yang terpenggal mengapung di dekat tubuhnya.

' _Aku hanya perlu waktu untuk menyusun diri,'_ sambung sang ular.' _Lagipula, Sasuke-sama akan murka jika aku tidak berhasil melindungimu.,_ '

Ino menilik baik-baik dan menyadari ada seutas tali chakra yang menyambungkan kepala Colobra dengan tubuhnya. Tidak aneh bagi hewan magis, memang. Serangan fisik akan melemahkannya, tetapi tak selalu bisa membunuhnya.

' _Namun tak kusangka, senjata orang itu bisa melukaiku,'_ sambung Colobra. Luka sabetan dari bilah pisau Kisame barusan kembali bisa menembus sisiknya sehingga darah hitam mengucur dari sana.

Ino masih _speechless._ Sejurus kemudian, napasnya tercekat lagi. _"Uhuk."_ Ia terbatuk dan mulutnya kembali mengeluarkan gelembung udara.

Colobra menyadarinya. Dengan sigap ia lekas meliukan badan untuk berenang ke permukaan. Ekornya membelit tubuh Ino untuk ikut membawanya ke atas.

Di belakangnya, Kisame yang kentara kesal langsung mengejar.

 _Haaaahhhh._ Ino langsung mengambil napas dalam-dalam ketika hidungnya kembali menjumpai udara. Cepat-cepat ia memeluk kepala Colobra yang sedang mengambang di permukaan air di sampingnya. ' _Terimakasih_.'

Namun reuni itu tak berlangsung lama.

Dari dalam air, Kisame menyerang tubuh sang ular dengan membabi buta, membuat Colobra meliak-liuk dan mengerang.

Ino menjerit. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, selain mengacungkan moncong pistolnya ke dalam air dan mencari-cari keberadaan Kisame.

Ketika Ino hendak menembak asal, Colobra menghentikan.

' _Jangan buang tenagamu,'_ cegah sang ular. ' _Aku tak apa, yang begini saja tak akan membunuhku."_

Ino menelan ludah dan menatap ular Itu dengan sangsi. ' _Tapi—'_

"Kenapa diam saja? Apa kau sedang ketakutan, Nona?"

Ino berbalik dan langsung terkejut ketika mendapati Kisame muncul satu meter di depannya. Tentu saja pria itu tak bisa mendengar telepatinya dengan Colobra.

Kisame melirik tubuh tak berdaya Colobra yang sudah sepenuhnya mengambang di pemukaan air, setengah tercincang oleh tebasan senjatanya. Sang manusia hiu kembali menempatkan atensinya pada Ino yang kini telah mengacungkan dua pistol ke arahnya.

' _Ambil napas!'_

Kisame baru akan menerjang, ketika dengan mengejutkan sang ular kembali bergerak dan menyelam ke dalam air, membawa serta si perempuan penyihir bersamanya.

Ino langsung menahan napas ketika dirinya kembali dibawa meluncur masuk ke dalam lautan.

' _Jika kau tidak bisa mengalahkannya di sini, Nona, maka gunakan cara apa pun untuk membawa dirimu keluar dari air.'_

Ino menatap tubuh meliuk Colobra penuh tanya. Luka sang ular yang menganga di mana-mana membuat hati sang penyihir berdenyut.

' _Untuk terakhir kali aku akan menjadi tamengmu.'_

Suara Colobra dalam kepalanya kembali membuat Ino tersadar.

' _Sebelum aku kehilangan tenaga untuk mempertahankan wujudku, pastikan kau sudah berada di atas daratan,_ ' sambung Colobra. ' _Karenanya, biar aku mengalihkan perhatian manusia hiu itu sementara kau pergi dari sini!'_

Gelombang udara lolos dari mulut Ino saat ia memegap kaget. Tidak mungkin ia melarikan diri dari pertarungan di sini, apalagi setelah Colobra sebegitu melindunginya. Persetan dengan daratan, Kisame harus ditumbangkan di tempat ini, di dalam lautan, sekarang juga!

Perempuan pirang itu langsung memutar otak. Ia melihat sekeliling ke dalam lautan gelap, sebelum kembali menatap pistol hitamnya, _Luna_. Lalu satu ide tercetus dalam benaknya.

' _Bisakah kau membuat pusaran air?'_ tanya Ino.

Colobra menatap sejenak penyihir perempuan berparas cantik itu. _'Tentu.'_ Sang ular mengiyakan. Tanpa bertanya apa pun sang ular langsung melakukan apa yang diminta perempuan itu, menduga Ino telah memiliki suatu rencana. Ia segera berenang memutar, menggunakan tubuh raksasanya untuk menggerakan air. Gelombang memutar terbentuk perlahan-lahan, dan semakin membesar.

Di tengah pusaran tersebut, air masih tenang. Ino membiarkan dirinya terjebak di sana. Sejenak, ia memperhitungkan gerakannya dan mengingat arah. _Aqua_ nya tidak bisa melihat sosok Kisame. Di mana pun pria itu berada, Kisame tak akan bisa mendekat karena terhalang oleh pusaran air yang berputar hebat.

Pusaran air terus membesar, sebentar lagi akan mencapai tempat Ino. Sejenak, ia mengecup kedua pistolnya dengan penuh harap. _Bantu aku._

Detik berikutnya, dengan cepat perempuan itu merentangkan tangannya yang sedang memegangi _Ciel,_ pistol peraknya.

' _Mind Art,'_ gumamnya dalam hati. _'FLURRY!'_

 _Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!_

Sambil memutar badan dengan perlahan, Ino menembakan rangkaian peluru beruntun dari pistol _submachine_ nya itu. Membuat puluhan lingkar magis terbentuk di luar seluruh dinding pusaran air. Dengan serangan sebanyak itu, Ino ingin memastikan Kisame tidak akan bisa menghindari tembakannya.

Setelah itu, Ino merentangkan _Luna,_ pistol hitamnya dan menarik pelatuk pistol _revolver_ _tersebut._

 _BAM!_

Tepat saat pistol hitam sang penyihir menembak, sebuah peluru cahaya semacam meriam menyembur keluar dengan kecepatan tinggi. Memunculkan sebuah lingkar sihir berukuran cukup besar memenuhi dasar lautan.

Ino terkesiap oleh kekuatan tembakannya sendiri, masih belum terbiasa dengan _impact_ _selanjutnya,_ yang sanggup menghentakkan kuat tubuhnya sampai terdorong ke arah atas dan berhasil melontarkannya dari dalam lautan. _Sepertinya ia tidak akan terbiasa dengan lontaran itu._

Menyadari tubuh si perempuan melesat ke atas, Colobra lekas berenang sangat cepat ke arah Ino dan kembali membeliti kuat tubuh perempuan itu. Sang penyihir bisa merasakan sisik besi sang ular terasa dingin dan keras menempel di kulitnya, namun anehnya, sisik setajam bilah pisau itu sama sekali tak melukainya.

Setelah akhirnya mereka keluar dari permukaan air, laju dorongan tersebut semakin kencang dan segera membuat tubuh keduanya melayang dan melesat beratus meter di udara dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Dalam waktu bersamaan, ledakan besar terjadi dari dalam lautan. Gelombang air membentuk ombak tinggi dan air menciprat sampai ke atas langit dalam volume besar. Lalu cipratan air asin itu kembali jatuh, selayaknya hujan, membasahi bumi dalam radius beberapa mil jaraknya.

Masih melesat di udara, samar-samar Ino melihat dasar lautan bercahaya... oleh pendar terang lingkar sihirnya yang belum menghilang.

.

.

Sasuke bahkan belum sempat bereaksi ketika Itachi tiba-tiba saja menarik pedang dan lalu membangkitkan _Regalia_ nya. Semua terjadi begitu cepat.

Saat ini Sasuke juga tidak punya waktu untuk terpana, terutama ketika melihat sosok itu lagi. Wujud Itachi setelah _Regalia_ nya, _Raven,_ diaktifkan.

Terakhir kali Sasuke melihatnya, adalah dalam pertarungan lebih dari seabad lalu.

Itachi melayang sama tingginya dengan Sasuke di udara. Sepayang sayap chakra bagai sayap burung yang berwarna merah dan berukuran besar, kini tengah bertengger di punggungnya. Itu adalah _wujud spirit Raven_ , roh dari _Regalia_ Itachi yang berbentuk sabit besar berwarna putih keperakan.

Itachi menggenggam gagang panjang pisau melengkung berukuran besar itu. Tanpa bicara apa pun, pria Uchiha itu mulai mengayunkan mata sabitnya.

Sasuke terkesiap.

Gumpalan chakra berukuran begitu besar yang berwarna hitam legam berbentuk burung, tercipta dari ujung runcing bilah sabit tersebut. Dengan satu sabetan Itachi melempar serangannya. Sebuah dentuman besar mengantar burung hitam itu meluncur tepat ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang kalah cepat, tak akan mampu menghindar.

 _DOOOOAAARR!_

Ledakan besar yang mengguncang pulau kembali terjadi. Sasuke terlempar jatuh, sampai jauh ke belakang. Serangan Itachi mengenainya dengan telak. Setelah berjungkal-jungkal di antara puing bangunan, akhirnya tubuh Sasuke berhenti ketika punggungnya menubruk reruntuhan pilar.

' _Akh,'_ erang lelaki itu, darah menciprat dari mulutnya.

Menatap datar ke arah adiknya, perlahan-lahan Itachi melayang turun dan memijakkan kakinya di permukaan daratan. Meski darah sedang mengucur dari mata dan mulutnya, namun sepasang sayap merah masih membentang kokoh di punggungnya.

"Apa ini, kau sudah menyerah?" tanya Itachi ketika melihat wujud roh _Hydra_ meredup.

Pria itu berjalan sambil menyeret senjatanya. Suara sabit yang diseret di permukaan batu itu memekakan telinga, sukses membuat Sasuke panik.

Kini sosok _Hydra_ milik Sasuke benar-benar lenyap, dan _Regalianya_ menghilang, kembali ke bentuk semula. Pedang hitam itu tergeletak tak berdaya di samping kakinya. Ia benar-benar telah kehabisan chakra.

Sasuke panik, tubuhnya mati rasa. Tangannya gemetaran dan lututnya lemas tak bisa digerakkan. Sementara perlahan-lahan Itachi melangkah mendekatinya.

Sang kakak menyeringai. Penampilan Itachi sedang tampak mengerikan. Tubuhnya bersimbah darah, dan nyaris seluruh kulitnya mengelupas. Tetapi kini hanya dirinya yang sedang berdiri di sana.

Pria itu baru akan kembali mengangkat tangan untuk mengacungkan sabitnya, saat tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan besar terdengar dari arah lautan. Membuatnya berhenti dan menoleh. _Sharingan_ Itachi mampu melihat cahaya terang berpendar yang berasal dari dasar laut. Tak lama kemudian, gelombang pasang terciprat bagai tsunami, lalu air mulai berjatuhan dari langit. Membuat pria itu mendongak ke atas.

"Sudah selesai, kah?" gumamnya.

Sementara Sasuke masih membatu, tatapannya terpaku pada Itachi. 'Hujan' deras mengguyur mereka. Namun anehnya, air hujan itu terasa asin dan bilasannya membuat lukanya perih.

" _Hukh!"_ Itachi tiba-tiba terbatuk hebat, gerakannya terhenti seraya satu tangan menangkup mulutnya. Tangannya yang lain memukul-mukul keras dadanya.

Seketika itu, kedua sayap _Raven_ nya meredup dan sesaat kemudian menghilang. Sabit di tangannya pun ikut lenyap dalam bunyi _POOP._

" _Ah,_ jadi ini akhirnya." Itachi terengah hebat. "Jika bukan untuk melakukan ini, mungkin aku sudah roboh sejak tadi." Dengan seulas senyum tipis, pria itu kembali mendongak dan menatap adiknya. "Kau benar-benar... telah menjadi lebih kuat... Sasuke."

Meski terpogoh, Itachi terus melangkah menuju tempat sang adik. "Sekarang, biarkan aku... menunjukkan kartu terakhir milikku."

Setelah berucap demikian, chakra merah kembali menyelimuti Itachi. Perlahan-lahan, _Susanoo_ miliknya kembali mewujud.

Mata Sasuke yang kini telah menghitam dibuat membulat lebar. Meski sedang terlihat kesakitan seperti demikian, Sasuke tak percaya kakaknya masih memiliki stok chakra sebesar itu dan sanggup memanggil _Susanoo,_ setelah semua pertarungan ini.

 _BRUK!_

Tiba-tiba suara gedebam dari sebuah dentuman terdengar, ketika sesuatu menghantam tanah dengan keras. Berhasil mencuri atensi mereka.

Sasuke refleks menoleh. _Ino?!_ Ia terkesiap ketika mendapati sosok sang penyihir dan _familiar_ miliknya mendarat bersamaan entah datang dari mana. Mereka jatuh hanya beberapa meter jaraknya dari tempatnya.

Tubuh Ino jatuh dengan masih dibeliti Colobra sebagai tamengnya. Jiga tidak terlindung, barangkali tubuh si perempuan bisa hancur dari hantaman sekeras itu. Sebagai gantinya, tubuh sang ular yang memang sudah dipenuhi luka parah, kini tambah terkoyak.

Ino sempat merintih, merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sakit sampai tak bisa digerakan. Sebuah bisikan mengiang di benaknya. ' _Kau mengagumkan. Sampai jumpa.'_

 _BOOP!_

Sebuah bunyi letupan dan kepulan asap putih menyertai lenyapnya ular raksasa itu. Di saat bersamaan, Ino merasa benaknya menggelap, dan kesadarannya lenyap.

Itachi menyadari kehadiran perempuan itu. Ia memutar tubuh _Susanoo_ ke arahnya.

Sasuke yang melihat gerakan tersebut, segera memaksa tubuhnya bergerak, khawatir Itachi akan menyerang Ino yang sedang tak berdaya. Ia meraih pedangnya dan melompat untuk menghujam tameng humanoid milik sang kakak.

Namun sayang, Sasuke kembali terpental. Ia tergeletak beberapa saat, sebelum berusaha untuk kembali bangkit pada posisi duduk.

Kini Itachi hanya berjarak dua meter di depannya, dan akan semakin mendekat.

Panik, Sasuke segera meringsut mundur. Tubuhnya limbung. Ia terpaksa berhenti saat punggungnya menabrak puing bangunan.

Melangkah cepat, Itachi menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

Sasuke semakin panik, ia menoleh ke belakang, mencari jalan keluar. Namun terlambat. Itachi kini sudah berada tepat di depannya, lengkap dengan lapisan chakra merah yang menyelimutinya, membuat Sasuke memegap.

Ia telah terperangkap.

Sasuke merasakan lututnya bergetar. Kedua _Onyx_ nya melebar, menyaksikan jari Itachi susah payah berusaha menggapainya.

Namun untuk sejenak, Itachi berhenti bergerak. "Bisa kembali berjumpa denganmu... aku merasa senang," bisiknya lirih.

Sasuke membeku. Mulutnya menganga.

Itachi melanjutkan gerakannya.

 _Tuk._

Dengan tangan gemetaran, jari berdarah milik sang kakak mengetuk lembut dahi adiknya. Detik itu, waktu serasa terhenti untuk sesaat.

Detik berikutnya, tangan Itachi kehilangan tenaga dan merosot lunglai. Disertai dengan roboh tubuhnya. Susanoo Itachi meraung, sebelum kepalanya pecah dan selimut chakra merahnya memudar.

 _Buk._

Tubuh Itachi jatuh ke tanah, dan tak bergerak lagi.

Sasuke masih diam tercengang. Napasnya tersengal. Untuk beberapa saat ia hanya bergeming. Air asin telah berhenti berjatuhan dari langit.

Satu-satunya suara di tempat itu adalah deru napas Sasuke yang menggebu. Ia masih membatu. Saking syoknya, lelaki itu nyaris tak menyadari tubuhnya mendadak dipenuhi kehangatan dan rasa sakit pada lukanya perlahan menghilang.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke memutar lehernya dan melongok untuk melirik pada jari-jemari Itachi yang berdarah.

Sebuah kilat menyambar dari balik langit yang mulai mendung. Rintik hujan perlahan kembali turun. Sasuke akhirnya tersenyum. Mungkin merasa puas, sekaligus pedih dan kosong... entah karena apa.

Lelaki itu lalu menutup mata, sebelum tubuhnya mulai roboh, jatuh terbaring di samping jasad kakaknya.

Cahaya mulai menghilang dari pandangannya, dan segera menelannya pada kegelapan mutlak.

.

.

.

Ino terbangun merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di sekujur tubuhnya.

Pakaian dan tubuhnya masih basah, hujan sedang mengguyur tempat itu.

Mengedip-kedipkan mata, Ino mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum kesadarannya menghilang. Entah berapa lama ia pingsan. Dan saat tersadar, satu hal yang langsung melesat di benaknya. _Sasuke!_

Ino mengerjap. Dengan susah payah ia menggerakkan badan dan mengangkat kepalanya. _Aqua_ nya langsung melihat keadaan di depan sana. Kondisinya hancur berantakan, puing-puing bangunan yang awalnya berdiri kokoh di tepi tebing, kini telah runtuh berserakan. Ino mencari, sampai akhirnya ia melihat dua sosok sedang terbujur berdampingan tak berapa jauh di depannya.

Terkesiap, Ino berdiri dengan terpogoh. Pelan-pelan ia melangkah untuk mencapai tempat Sasuke.

Ino meraih kedua pistolnya yang telah kembali memendek pada wujud semula, untuk berjaga-jaga. Tetapi, saat akhirnya perempuan itu melihat Sasuke dari dekat, ia mengabaikan kewaspadaannya dan segera membungkuk untuk memeriksa keadaan lelaki itu.

"Sasuke..." Ino berbisik was-was.

Setelah memeriksa denyut nadi si lelaki dan menempelkan kepala di dada bidang lelaki itu, Ino menghela napas lega. _Syukurlah._ Nadi Sasuke masih berdenyut, dan jantungnya masih berdetak.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ino kembali menaikan tatapannya, dan memandang Sasuke dengan muka lelah. Meski darah di tubuhnya telah terbasuh air hujan, Ino masih bisa melihat sisa pertarungan terukir di tubuh tegap Sasuke.

Kemudian, ia melirik sekilas ke arah Itachi, berharap lelaki itu telah benar-benar mati. Tapi entah mengapa sang penyihir sama sekali tidak bisa merasa senang atas kematiannya.

Ino malah tak bisa menghentikan air mata yang mulai mengalir di mata birunya, entah apa alasannya.

Beruntung, hujan berhasil menyamarkan tangisnya. Tapi entah dari siapa ia sembunyikan air mata itu. Tak ada orang lain lagi yang terjaga di sana.

Bagaimana pun, melihat dua kakak beradik yang sedang tergeletak berdampingan di sisinya, membuat hati Ino didera berbagai rasa. Lega, sedih, takut, marah, kecewa, dan lain sebagainya.

Bisakah mereka menghindari semua ini? Bisakah jika keduanya tak perlu berakhir dengan saling membunuh? Sasuke bahkan... baru kembali bertemu dengan kakaknya setelah lebih dari seratus tahun.

Kepedihan meresapi benak Ino. Apalagi ketika ia memerhatikan kondisi menyedihkan jasad Itachi saat ini.

Entah apa yang menyebabkannya, tapi nyaris seluruh kulit pria itu mengelupas. Apalagi, setengah badannya telah lenyap, menyisakan tubuh bagian atasnya saja yang sedang terbujur kaku.

Ino kembali memalingkan mukanya pada Sasuke. Bergeleng, ia memutuskan untuk tidak terbawa perasaan dan segera memindahkan lelaki itu ke tempat lain. Semoga masih ada tempat aman yang belum hancur di pulau itu.

Baru juga hendak menyondongkan badan pada Sasuke, Ino menjerit ketika merasakan pergelangan tangannya ditarik.

Syok, Ino segera menengok. Melotot ngeri, ia terkejut bukan main ketika melihat Itachi yang melakukannya.

"Jangan takut... aku sudah tidak berdaya," lirih Itachi. "Aku... tak akan mampu... menyakitimu."

Benak Ino langsung sibuk menimbang antara menyerang pria yang sedang tak berdaya itu, atau mendengarkan perkataannya.

Namun, belum juga Ino sempat memutuskan, tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik kuat, membuat tubuh Ino membungkuk ke arah Itachi. Dengan gerakan cepat, pria itu mengangkat lengannya dan menjulurkan dua jarinya, untuk diketukkan menempel pada dahi Ino.

 _Tuk._

Mengerjap, seketika semuanya menjadi gelap.

Ino mengedipkan mata, lalu menengok ke kanan dan kiri, namun yang ditemukannya hanya kegelapan sepanjang mata memandang. Apa yang terjadi?

Perempuan itu melonjak ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki. Ia memutar badan, dan segera menemukan Itachi sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

Refleks Ino melangkah mundur, dengan sigap ia segera meraih kedua pistolnya. Namun ia panik saat tak bisa menemukan mereka di mana pun.

' _Tenanglah, aku membawamu ke sini bukan untuk bertarung.'_ Itachi menjelaskan.

' _Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan? Mana Sasuke? Dimana aku? Tempat apa ini?!'_ cecar Ino dalam satu tarikan napas.

' _Kau sedang berada di dalam ruang ilusi sharinganku_ ,' ungkap pria itu.

' _Apa?'_

' _Ilusiku tak bisa mempengaruhimu, karenanya kau yang kubawa memasuki benakku.'_

' _Jangan bercanda!'_ bentak Ino.

Saat itu juga, Itachi menunjuk ke arah depan, membuat Ino mau tak mau ikut melihat ke sana. Perempuan itu langsung terkejut. Di sana, samar-samar ia melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri sedang duduk menunduk pada Itachi yang terbaring dengan satu tangannya menempelkan dua jari di dahi Ino. Namun tak ada yang bergerak, seolah waktu sedang terhenti.

' _Kondisiku di luar sana sudah tak memungkinkan, karenanya aku mengajakmu kemari,_ ' ujar Itachi.

Ino melebarkan mata. ' _Kenapa kau melakukan ini?'_

' _Untuk bicara,'_ jawab Itachi.

Dahi Ino mengkerut.

' _Aku tidak punya waktu. Di sini, aku bisa menyampaikan maksudku. Setidaknya... sampai chakraku yang hanya tinggal tersisa sedikit ini benar-benar habis. Karena itu aku harus cepat.'_

' _Tunggu! Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan!'_

Tiba-tiba, suara tawa memenuhi tempat itu seraya cahaya mulai muncul dari kegelapan, mempertontonkan cuplikan bayangan-bayangan.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya Ino dibuat terkejut. Ia berputar, mengitarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Cuplikan-cuplikan muncul di tempat lain.

' _Apa ini?'_ Ino takjub dengan apa yang kini sedang dilihatnya.

' _Memoriku.'_ Itachi menyahut.

Ino menaikan alisnya. ' _Apa itu Sasuke?'_ Ia melebarkan mata saat melihat sosok Sasuke kecil berlari mengejar Itachi muda. Ino menggeser pandangannya dan citra lain menampilkan bayangan Sasuke yang lebih dewasa sedang menghunuskan pedang.

Ino tidak yakin dengan apa yang sedang berlangsung, kelibatan banyak citra mendadak muncul di udara, seolah layar-layar besar sedang menggantung dan memutarkan serangkaian film.

' _Kau benar-benar bisa membaca memoriku.'_ Itachi menyipitkan mata. _'Yamanaka berdarah murni memang mengesankan.'_

Ino mengembalikan atensinya pada Itachi. Ketika menatap langsung kedua pupil merahnya, kelebatan citra lain mendadak merasuki benak perempuan itu dengan laju cepat. Gambaran perang, pembantaian, kematian, laboratorium, penantian, hingga kejadian barusan saat Itachi bertarung dengan Sasuke tadi bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas, namun terekam dengan begitu singkat.

' _Apa ini?'_ Ino bergeleng sambil perlahan menangkup kepalanya. Rasa pedih dan sedih mendadak hinggap di hatinya.

Itachi mendesah singkat. _'Bahkan kau bisa melihat ingatan yang tak kumaksudkan untuk disampaikan padamu.'_

Ino tak menimpali. Ia memang memiliki bakat untuk membaca pikiran, namun kini ia tidak sedang merilis kemampuannya. Perempuan itu yakin, _sharingan_ dan chakra milik sang Uchiha yang membantunya mampu melakukan ini. Seperti halnya saat ia berkomunikasi dengan Colobra, karena ada chakra Sasuke di dalam diri sang ular.

Setelah menyaksikan beberapa penggal memorinya, kini perempuan itu menatap Itachi dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Sorot mata birunya melembut.

Si pria tersenyum simpul. ' _Kurasa tak ada buruknya, dengan ini kau bisa cepat mengerti maksudku.'_ Itachi tampak puas. ' _Kehadiranmu memang di luar rencanaku, tapi sepertinya... di akhir napas ini, aku beruntung juga. Perjumpaan kita akan sangat berguna.'_

Ino mengabaikan ucapan tersebut, benaknya sedang terfokus pada hal lain.

' _Kau... apa yang kau lakukan...'_ Ino menurunkan tangan untuk mencengkram dadanya. ' _Kau telah membuat Sasuke salah paham...'_ Perempuan itu _speechless_. Tak terasa, setitik air menetes dari satu mata birunya.

' _Aku tak punya pilihan,'_ timpal Itachi sambil memalingkan pandang, langsung mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan itu sedang berlangsung. ' _Justru itu yang ingin kusampaikan pada Sasuke, mengenai kenyataan klan Uchiha... dan siapa musuh kalian yang sebenarnya... Tapi aku telah gagal.'_

Ino meneguk ludahnya. Ia menyadari ada kepedihan dalam ucapan Itachi.

Pria itu menyambung. " _Lagipula, Jika lewat dirimu, Sasuke pasti akan mau mendengar_.'

Si perempuan menegakkan punggung ketika pria itu kembali menatapnya dengan tajam dan penuh keseriusan.

' _Waktuku habis.'_ Itachi melangkah tergesa ke arah Ino. ' _Dengar, aku akan menanamkan sesuatu padamu.'_

Insting pertahanan diri membuat Ino refleks melangkah mundur, namun Itachi menahannya.

' _Apa itu?'_ Akhirnya Ino hanya bisa bertanya, memastikan itu aman.

' _Sedikit chakraku yang tersisa,'_ jawab Itachi. ' _Sebagian besar telah ku transfer pada adikku.'_

Ino menahan napas. ' _Untuk apa?'_

Itachi tersenyum. ' _Tebaklah.'_

Jawaban ambigu tersebut membuat pelipis Ino mengernyit.

' _Satu hal lagi_ ,' ucap Itachi semakin terburu-buru. ' _Setelah kau bangun, pastikan kau langsung menembak kepalaku dengan sihirmu sebelum seluruh tubuhku lenyap_.'

Ino menatap pria itu dengan tanda tanya.

Itachi buru-buru menjelaskan. _'Sharingan adalah sumber kehidupan kaum Uchiha. Kau harus membekukanku agar aku tak lagi bisa dibangkitkan dan disalahgunakan lagi.'_

 _Aqua_ Ino melebar.

' _Selamat tinggal.'_ Sosok Itachi perlahan-lahan memudar.

Ino menjulurkan tangan untuk meraih pria itu. ' _Apa? Tunggu—'_

 _ZREPP!_

Membuka mata, Ino terkesiap. Ia mengernyitkan dahi saat terang cahaya merasuki mata dan dingin air hujan menusuk kulitnya yang memang sudah basah.

' _Uhuk!'_

Suara batuk langsung membuat Ino menunduk. Kini ia telah keluar dari ilusi dan melihat sosok Itachi nyata yang sedang kesakitan. Perempuan itu syok. Sosok sang Uchiha yang kini sedang ditatapnya, sungguh berbeda dari bayangan Itachi dalam ilusi.

Kondisinya menyedihkan. Wajahnya retak dengan kulit terkelupas, Ino hampir tidak bisa mengenalinya. Terlebih, yang tersisa dari pria itu kini hanya tinggal kepalanya saja. Sementar bagian tubuhnya yang lain telah meleleh ditelan kegelapan.

Ino membatu.

'Cepat... lakukan," pinta lelaki itu di sela batuk berdarah.

Sang penyihir langsung teringat pada pesan terakhir Itachi. Dengan tangan gemetaran, cepat-cepat Ino meraih satu pistolnya dan segera menodongkannya pada kepala pria itu. Terakhir kali, dengan mata berair campuran hujan dan air mata, Ino melirik lagi pada Itachi.

"Terima... kasih.' Dengan susah payah, pria itu tersenyum. _'Tolong... jaga Sasuke.'_

Mendengarnya, Ino ragu sejenak. Hatinya mencelus. Entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba merasa bersalah, mungkin karena tidak meminta izin Sasuke terlebih dulu untuk melakukan ini. Tapi ia sudah tak punya waktu lagi.

Dengan kepala berat, Ino mengangguk. Lalu ia menekan pelatuk pistolnya sambil berbisik...

" _Eternal... sleep."_

 _Bam!_

 _Klotak... tak._

Bertepatan dengan memudarnya lingkar magis sang penyihir, dua buah bola mata menggelutuk. Warna merahnya memudar dan perlahan-lahan meredup. Hanya itu lah yang tersisa... dari seorang Itachi Uchiha.

 _Clak. Clak. Clak._

Bunyi rintik hujan yang biasanya lembut, kali ini terdengar sangat nyaring memekakan telinga.

Ino terdiam, menelan kekosongan yang tiba-tiba membuncah dari dalam hatinya. Ia jadi merasa emosional.

Apa ini... apa yang barusan didapatnya, disaksikannya, dialaminya dan dirasakannya? Ino tiba-tiba merasa lemah sekaligus lelah.

Selama ini yang ia tahu... hanya permusuhan antar Uchiha dan kaumnya. Ternyata sempit sekali pemikirannya. Ino tak pernah menyangka kaum vampir memiliki sisi selembut dan segelap itu bercampur jadi satu... dalam sejarah mereka.

Tak tahu kenapa, tapi saat ini ia sedang menangis sejadi-jadinya, di bawah guyuran hujan deras. Dua tangan menangkup muka, menahan raungannya. Namun emosinya terlepas dihanyutkan aliran sang hujan.

Ino tersedu di tengah gemericik hujan yang masih betah menyiramnya.

X X X

Sasuke menatap dua bola mata merah yang sedang mengambang dalam tabung berisi air. Benda itu terus diletakkan di atas nakas tanpa ada yang memindahkan.

Apa maksudnya... Sasuke ingat luka-lukanya menghilang dan energinya kembali, sesaat setelah jari Itachi menempeli dahinya. Meski kemudian ia kehilangan kesadaran...

Pemikiran itu terus memenuhi benak sang vampir.

Beberapa hari lalu, setelah ia terbangun, Ino memang telah menjelaskan semuanya. Hal-hal yang ingin disampaikan kakaknya, bahkan memori Itachi yang Ino bilang diperolehnya langsung dari pria itu sendiri, semua telah ditransfer padanya.

 _Tentang kenyataan yang tersembunyi... beban yang selama ini diemban, hanya oleh Itachi sendiri._

Seharusnya kini Sasuke sudah paham apa maksud perbuatan Itachi melakukan itu semua... Tapi, si lelaki masih menolak untuk memahaminya.

Bagaimana bisa Sasuke tidak menyadari... bahwa sosok Itachi yang dilawannya hanya lah mayat hidup. Itachi yang sebenarnya, tidak akan kalah hanya dari pertarungan seperti itu.

Sasuke menggeram ketika matanya kembali terasa pedih. Dengan kasar ia mengacak rambutnya. Kakinya bahkan menendang keras kursi di samping tempat tidur yang ia duduki, sampai hancur.

.

.

Ino masuk ke dalam kamar, membawa senampan makanan.

Sasuke masih menolak untuk makan semenjak lelaki itu siuman. Kali ini, Ino akan berusaha untuk membujuknya lagi.

Namun rasanya Ino tak akan berhasil. Dia tidak sanggup. Melihat keadaan lelaki itu sekarang... Yang bahkan masih belum mau menatap langsung matanya.

Perempuan itu meletakkan nampannya di meja. Ia berjalan mendekati tempat Sasuke berada.

Lalu, sambil menyandarkan diri pada bingkai jendela, Ino mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Kepalanya menengadah, membiarkan sepasang mata birunya menatap cahaya lampu yang menggantung di langit-langit. Empat hari lalu ia menemukan tempat ini. Dengan susah payah ia membawa tubuh Sasuke kemari dan merawatnya dengan sabar.

Semuanya sesuai arahan dan petunjuk yang ditinggalkan Itachi dalam ingatannya.

Sampai pria itu mati pun, _semua hal terjadi sesuai keinginannya, kah?_

Ino membuang napas. Nyaris seluruh pulau yang sedang mereka tempati telah tenggelam ke dalam lautan. Tak mengherankan. Ini hasil dari pertarungan besar Uchiha bersaudara itu tempo hari. Yang tersisa hanya lah tebing-tebing tinggi yang tadinya menjulang, kini tinggal beberapa meter saja tingginya dari permukaan air laut. Dan untungnya, kamar itu berada di puncak salah satu tebing pulau.

Tampaknya, sedari awal Itachi memang sengaja bermaksud menghancurkan pabrik yang berada di suatu tempat di dalam pulau itu tanpa ada jejak. Sejak semula Itachi memang tak pernah menganggap dirinya sebagai bagian dari organisasi alkemis. Semuanya hanya kepura-puraan, sandiwara dan bagian dari rencanya, begitu?

Tapi sayang, mengetahui kenyataan itu sekarang... sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi.

Sang penyihir berkedip. Untuk ke sekian kalinya, Ino merasakan tempat itu berguncang. Tinggal tunggu saja kapan pulau ini tenggelam seutuhnya. Membawa ia dan Sasuke bersama dengannya... jika vampir itu masih saja menolak untuk meninggalkan tempat ini.

Ino tahu kini Sasuke sedang terguncang. Mengetahui kenyataan tentang sejarah klannya yang hilang dengan tiba-tiba, Ino pun pernah mengalaminya.

Tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan vampir itu terus terhanyut... sampai terlalu dalam.

Pelan-pelan, Ino melangkah menghampiri sang vampir. Ia bertaruh lelaki itu bahkan belum menyadari kehadirannya di sana sampai sekarang.

"Sasuke," panggil Ino, sambil menyentuh pelan pundaknya.

Baru saat itu, Sasuke mendongak.

Wajahnya lesu. Ino yakin bukan hanya karena kekurangan makan atau kelelahan, tetapi karena terlalu banyak yang dipikirkannya belakangan ini.

"Ino..." balas Sasuke. Ia meraih tangan perempuan itu, hanya untuk diauhkan dari pundaknya. " Aku sedang ingin sendirian."

Ino telah menduganya. Kalimat itu yang belakangan selalu diucapkan Sasuke padanya.

Si perempuan hanya menatap lelaki di depannya dengan raut datar. Bukannya berbalik pergi, ia malah melangkah mendekat.

"Tapi aku... tidak mau sendiri," bisiknya.

Kali ini Sasuke menatapnya lebih lama. Ino sudah tidak tahan. Akhirnya, ia membungkuk untuk memeluk lembut lelaki itu. Sesuai harapan, Sasuke balas memeluknya. Selama beberapa saat, keduanya tak bergerak. Hanya saling bernapas di pundak masing-masing, menikmati aroma satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke meraih lengan Ino yang terbalut perban.

"Kau terluka," gumam Sasuke penuh sesal, menyadari baru kali ini ia memberi perhatian pada perempuan itu lagi. "Maaf."

Ino menarik diri. "Bukan salahmu," ucapnya, perlahan menggeser badan untuk ikut duduk di pinggir ranjang. "Kau tak bersalah tentang apa pun, Sasuke."

Mereka kembali bertukar pandang. Sang vampir membuang napas panjang.

Ino tak mengucapkan apa pun saat ia mulai menjulurkan tangan. Perempuan itu merengkuhkan kedua tangannya pada leher dan pundak Sasuke. Si lelaki berkedip ketika merasakan kehangatan jemari Ino ketika menyentuh kulitnya, sensasi yang sudah sangat ia rindukan. Perlahan sang penyihir mencondongkan badannya lagi dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke, sehingga hidung mereka mulai bersentuhan, dan napas mereka saling bersahutan.

Perempuan cantik itu memandangi Sasuke dengan _aquamarine_ nya yang teduh dan menenangkan, seolah dapat mengenyahkan semua ketidak-enakan yang sedang dirasakan lelaki itu sekarang. Lalu dalam satu tarikan napas, Ino mendekatkan bibirnya untuk mencium lembut bibir Sasuke.

Sang vampir memejamkan mata, membiarkan kelembutan bibir Ino membuainya. Tak perlu lama sampai Sasuke bisa rileks, selagi merasakan dan menikmati ciuman itu. Kedua tangan Ino merengkuh Sasuke lebih erat, untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Awalnya Sasuke tak melakukan apa-apa, hanya menerima. Namun selanjutnya, jemari lelaki itu mulai menelusuri tubuh Ino, menyusuri rambut pirang panjangnya, dan bibirnya mendominasi ciuman mereka.

Saat jalinan mulut mereka terlepas, Ino menarik napas dalam.

Sasuke menatap perempuan di depannya dengan tatapan penuh arti. Satu tangan besarnya membelai lembut sebelah pipi Ino. Akhirnya, ia menyadari bukan dia satu-satunya yang tersiksa oleh kebingungan ini sekarang.

"Pergilah," bisik Sasuke. Jarinya ditekuk untuk merasakan kehalusan pipi si perempuan. "Saat ini aku... bisa melukaimu tanpa sadar."

Sang vampir masih merasakan emosinya belum stabil.

"Tidak mau," tolak Ino. Ia kembali menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Sasuke. Merengkuh lelaki itu dengan mesra, ia kembali berucap dengan suara yang terdengar merayu. "Aku akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Sasuke menelengkan muka. Sementara Ino memundurkan kepala, sekedar untuk mendapati Sasuke terlena dengan tawarannya. Perempuan itu tersenyum. Perlahan sang penyihir mengangkat dua tangannya untuk menyungkup pipi sang vampir, sebelum ia menempelkan dahinya di dahi Sasuke, sementara sepasang mata birunya yang indah mengunci tatapan lelaki itu. Membuat Sasuke tak sanggup untuk menolak.

Ino kembali menciumnya dengan penuh kehati-hatian, sehingga Sasuke tak kuasa menahan keinginan untuk mendorong tubuh perempuan itu untuk berbaring di kasur bersamanya.

 _Ah..._ Ino selalu berhasil membuatnya nyaman dan merasa lebih baik.

Sang penyihir bisa merasakan tubuh Sasuke perlahan menekannya, selagi lelaki itu balas menciumnya. Ino menyisirkan jarinya di rambut _ebony_ sang vampir, membelainya dengan penuh kelembutan, sampai akhirnya Sasuke merasa nyaman dan melemaskan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi terasa tegang.

Mereka terus bertukar ciuman lembut untuk beberapa saat, tapi lama kelamaan semakin dalam dan bergairah. Sasuke menyelinapkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Ino, dan perempuan itu tak menolaknya. Tetap membiarkan sang vampir merasakannya, mengizinkan lelaki itu mencicipinya lebih dalam. Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh sang penyihir, merengkuh perempuan itu lebih erat, seolah tak mau melepaskannya...

Dan tak ingin semua ini berakhir.

.

.

Esoknya, Ino terbangun akibat terganggu oleh guncangan pulau yang semakin kencang.

Perempuan itu mengusap mata, dan segera menyadari Sasuke sudah tak berada di sampingnya.

Perlahan, sang penyihir membawa tubuhnya bangkit ke dalam posisi duduk. Ia mengitarkan pandang dan mendapati Sasuke sedang duduk di tepi ranjang.

Menyadari Ino terbangun, lelaki itu menoleh. _Onyx_ nya menatap _aqua_ si perempuan.

"Kita harus segera bersiap dan meninggalkan tempat ini," ucap Sasuke.

Sejenak, Ino terdiam. Lalu ia menelengkan kepala, tatapannya jatuh pada tangan sang vampir yang tengah memangku tabung berisi bola mata saudaranya.

"Benda ini perlu secepatnya dikembalikan," sambung lelaki itu. "Ke tempat yang seharusnya dia berada."

Ino berkedip. "Kemana?" tanyanya.

Masih memandang sang penyihir, Sasuke beranjak berdiri. " _Alzandria_ ," jawabnya. "Negeri kaum Uchiha."

Mendengar itu, Ino segera menegakkan kepala. _Aquamarine_ nya melebar penasaran.

Negeri... kaum Uchiha?

 **-TBC-**

* * *

A/N

Chap kali ini masih terinspirasi dari webtoon Noblesse, novel Ther Melian, juga anime Bleach, Naruto, dan Noragami.

Konsep Regalia kuambil dari campuran antara bankai shinigami dan ressurection arrancar di bleach, plus dari wujud Raizel noblesse saat sayap darahnya muncul itu loh~ cara kerja _spirit blade-regalia_ , nyaris mirip kaya _zanpakutou-bankai_. _Spirit blade_ itu _zanpakutou_ nya dan _regalia_ adalah _bankai_ nya. Muehehehe.

Kata Regalia artinya emblem kudapat dari mbah gugel sebenernya, tapi saat searching lebih jauh, ternyata dipakai juga dalam Noragami yang berarti sama kaya _sacred weapon_ atau _shinki_ , sebutan senjatanya yato dan dewa2 lain.

 _Colobra_ adalah bahasa latin untuk ular. _Hydra_ dan _Raven_ adalah nama makhluk dalam mitologi. _Hydra_ disebutkan memiliki sembilan kepala, tapi di sini cuma kugambarkan dua. Atau mungkin _baru_ dua yang keluar? wew~

.

Alohaaaaa~ akhirnya ku bisa up cerita BxB ini. Banzai~

Maaf aku ga sempat balesin review. Berhubung jumlah words chap ini yg udah panja~ng pake banget, jadinya aku keburu mual sendiri. Semoga kalian ga sama maboknya kaya Vika ya~

Btw, _scene_ pas Itachi membawa Ino ke ruang ilusi sharingannya, udah sejak lama banget terngiang di pikiranku. Senang sekali akhirnya _scene_ itu bisa dituangkan dalam cerita ini. huwaaa, kesampaian deh satu~

 _Lastly but not the least,_ **review? :)**

Thanks~

 **See you in next chap.**

* * *

 _ **Updated : 11.02.18**_


	24. Chapter 24 - homecoming

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : RUSH!** **SasuIno. OOC. Rate T semi M _for theme, violence, murder and touchy feely._**

 ** _This story is a work of fiction._**

 _Cerita ini ditulis dengan segala keterbatasan(pengetahuan dan pengalaman)ku sebagai author. Mohon maaf dan maklumnya apabila ada kesalahan, typo atau pengulangan alur dan latar. Jangan sungkan untuk mengoreksi, dan jangan pernah membaca apa pun DILUAR SELERA Anda. Thanks._

* * *

 **BLEND X BOND**

 **Perpaduan X Ikatan**

 _\- homecoming -_

 _Ino sedikit terkejut mendapati sikap Sasuke yang berubah drastis, terutama semenjak peristiwa pertemuannya dengan Itachi. Apa ini merupakan efek dari kepulangannya ke rumah?_

* * *

Semburat cahaya terang di langit gelap tampak membentang panjang seolah membentuk sebuah jalur. Namun angkasa malam tak seketika berjejak. Uap air yang membeku di sepanjang cakrawala membentuk butiran es dan menguap ketika dilewati panas mesin pesawat, meninggalkan jejak putih memanjang di udara.

Yamanaka Ino memperhatikan saat awan terbelah dengan mudahnya bagai kepulan asap. Sesekali, perempuan berambut pirang platina itu merasakan duduknya terguncang ketika terjadi turbulensi. Namun ia tak begitu bereaksi dan tidak biasanya diam. Pikiran sang penyihir sedang teralihkan oleh hal lain yang lebih mendominasi atensinya.

Sebenarnya, sejauh mana mereka akan pergi?

Itu yang dipikirkannya sejak tadi.

Ino memang sudah tahu destinasi perjalanannya kali ini. _Alzandria_ , negeri kaum Uchiha, seperti yang telah disebutkan sang vampir sebelumnya. Ia memang sangat penasaran dengan tempat tersebut. Sebuah peradaban yang seolah hilang dari rekaman dunia. Tak seorang pun makhluk dari kaum lain selain klan Uchiha sendiri yang tahu letaknya. Termasuk Ino, bahkan sampai saat ini ia hanya baru mendengar namanya saja. Diam-diam perempuan penyihir itu ingin tahu seperti apa percisnya keadaan negeri tempat Sasuke dilahirkan, tumbuh dan dibesarkan.

Selain itu, sang penyihir masih agak heran mengapa tepatnya mereka harus pergi ke sana melalui perjalanan udara, dengan menaiki pesawat seperti yang sedang keduanya lakukan sekarang. Cukup banyak waktu yang telah terbuang. Bukankah akan lebih efektif dan efisien bila sang vampir bisa berteleportasi untuk pulang ke kampung halamannya? Dengan begitu, mereka tak perlu repot-repot membajak sebuah pesawat, kan?

Ujung bibir Ino berkerut dengan alis agak menekuk.

Benar. Setelah meninggalkan pulau yang nyaris hancur tempat mereka singgah sebelumnya, sang vampir dan penyihir tak segera pergi ke destinasi mereka selanjutnya, alih-alih mengunjungi tempat lain yang sama sekali tak ada dalam daftar tujuan keduanya.

Bukan untuk wisata, tentu saja. Melainkan sengaja untuk mencari cara supaya sang vampir bisa pulang ke kampung halaman. Ino agak dibuat bingung karenanya. Sasuke berkata dirinya tidak bisa menggunakan kemampuan teleportasi untuk mencapai Alzandria. Ino sempat menduga itu dikarenakan chakra sang Uchiha yang belum stabil atau karena letak tempat itu yang terlalu jauh dan tidak dapat dijangkau oleh teleportasi, namun ternyata bukan.

Negeri kaum vampir memang tidak bisa ditembus dalam sekejap dengan jalan teleportasi, bahkan bagi para pengemban _sharingan_ dan pemilik chakra Uchiha sendiri. Terlebih kini Sasuke bermaksud menyelundupkan Ino yang notabene adalah orang asing. Sang penyihir tak bertanya lebih lanjut mengapa demikian, sebab ia paham barangkali memang begitu ketentuannya. Wajar saja bila tempat itu sulit dijangkau. Jika terlalu mudah, mungkin semua orang telah menemukannya sejak dahulu.

Ino sudah bisa menduga letak Alzandria jauh terpisah dari peradaban manusia dan penyihir, maka ia tidak begitu terkejut saat Sasuke mengatakan lokasinya berada pada suatu tempat di pertengahan samudra. Karena itu tak ada jalan lain selain melalui jalur udara, dan tak ada pilihan lain selain menggunakan pesawat terbang karena berlayar hanya akan memakan waktu lebih banyak.

Pertama kali mendengar saran sang penyihir, Sasuke tampak enggan. Bukan karena ide perempuan itu yang menyarankan untuk 'meminjam' pesawat tersebut langsung dari hanggar milik pejabat korup di kota setempat. Tentu saja bukan, karena Ino sama sekali tak merasa menyesal melakukannya. Meski perempuan bermanik _aqua_ itu masih menjunjung tinggi paham untuk tidak ingin berhutang pada manusia, namun sedikit mencuri dari pencuri, anggap saja legal dalam kamusnya. Tetapi Sasuke hanya mempertimbangkan keefektifan dan keamanaannya, karena meski telah mendengar mengenai keberadaan pesawat sebelumnya, namun baru kali ini sasuke benar-benar menaikinya, seperti kendaraan mesin lain yang baru pertama ia jumpai.

Setelah beberapa waktu terlewat, kini Ino baru merasa sedikit menyesal. Pasalnya, meski telah terbang mengudara seharian, namun perjalanan yang mereka tempuh tak segera berakhir juga. Bahkan sudah nyaris berjam-jam terlewat semenjak Ino menginstruksikan para awak pesawat termasuk pilot untuk jatuh bebas di kepulauan terakhir yang mereka lewati dengan manipulasi sihirnya, karena menurut pindai sang vampir, setelahnya hanya ada lautan membentang sejauh mata memandang. Seperti biasa, sang penyihir memang tak ingin melibatkan nyawa manusia tak berdosa dalam urusan mereka.

Kini burung besi itu sedang dikendalikan oleh kemudi otomatis, dan hanya berbekal pengetahuan untuk mengemudikan pesawat dari sang pilot yang ia transferkan langsung pada Sasuke.

Ino menghela napas singkat sebelum melirik sekilas lelaki yang kini tengah duduk di sampingnya. Lelaki vampir itu telah diam dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Matanya seringkali tertutup sepanjang perjalanan. Ino yakin sang Uchiha tidaklah sedang tertidur, ia hanya terlihat... sangat kelelahan.

Meski sudah tak ditunjukkan, lelaki itu masih tampak terguncang atas semua hal yang terjadi belakangan. Termasuk pertemuan tak terduganya dengan sang kakak dan fakta mencengangkan yang dibawanya.

Ino tak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan atau pun dirasakan Sasuke sekarang, karena si lelaki tak bilang. Tetapi ia paham jika sang vampir sedang kebingungan, karena ia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Kebenaran mengenai motif dibalik peristiwa seratus tahun lalu yang menyebabkan kehancuran klan Uchiha, sungguh sangat mengejutkan.

Ino berkedip, lalu kembali memutar kepala dan mengalihkan pandang pada pangkuannya. Ia membiarkan mata birunya untuk mencermati jari-jemari tangannya yang sedang saling terjalin. Sang penyihir yakin seharusnya ada beberapa pasang goresan luka yang sekarang terukir di sepanjang lengannya juga pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang lain, hasil dari pertarungannya di lautan, namun nyatanya tidak ditemukan sedikit pun memar.

Ino bahkan merasakan auranya telah terisi penuh tanpa perlu disuplai ulang oleh Sasuke. Begitu pula dengan lelaki itu. Meski kaum vampir memang memiliki kemampuan untuk penyembuhan diri, namun luka babak belur yang diperoleh dari pertarungannya dengan sang kakak seharusnya tak hilang secepat itu. Ino melihat sendiri keadaan Sasuke saat terkapar dengan luka parah dan chakra yang terkuras habis. Tapi bagaimana bisa sekarang... mereka berdua baik-baik saja tanpa ada cacat secuil pun?

Kali ini Ino membuang napas dalam. _Pria itu_... Ino cukup yakin Uchiha Itachi lah yang melakukannya. Memberi mereka cukup chakra untuk menyembuhkan diri tanpa diminta, di akhir hayatnya. Tentu saja chakra vampir, siapa pun itu, memiliki efek yang sama pada daya regeneratif Ino, kan?

Sang penyihir mengangkat satu tangan untuk ditempatkan di pangkal dahinya. Dua jemari membelai tempat dimana Itachi pernah mengetukkan tangannya sebelum pria itu membawa Ino ke dalam ruang ilusinya. Pada saat itu lah... pria vampir itu mentransfer chakra padanya. Ino tidak menyadarinya lebih cepat.

Guncangan dari turbulensi pesawat kembali terasa.

Sepasang _onyx_ milik Uchiha Sasuke yang telah cukup lama terpejam kini membuka dengan perlahan. Dan pandangannya kembali bertemu dengan sepasang mata _ruby_ yang sedang mengambang di cairan dalam tabung yang diletakkan di sebuah meja tepat di depannya. Ditatapnya lagi benda itu, seperti yang terus ia lakukan sepanjang hari ini.

Sasuke tetap diam tak bergerak. Seraya menatap dua bola _sharingan_ milik kakaknya, sang vampir merasa kepalanya memberat. Berbagai hal muncul dalam benaknya dan berbagai emosi memenuhi hatinya. Kesal, marah dan lega bercampur aduk. Yang dirasakannya kini jauh lebih buruk dari apa yang pernah ia alami dulu.

Wajar saja.

Kali ini Sasuke telah membunuh kakaknya, pria yang paling ia benci, sekaligus seseorang yang dulu pernah sangat ia kagumi, dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Sasuke tidak menyesal, setidaknya itu yang berusaha ia yakini. Terlepas dari apa pun motifnya, Itachi tetap lah dalang dari pembasmian klan. Lagipula dalam ingatannya sang kakak memang telah mati sejak lama, maka seharusnya tidak ada bedanya saat kini pria itu mati untuk kedua kalinya. Meski sedikit informasi yang dibawa Itachi agak merubah sudut pandang si bungsu Uchiha.

Tak pernah ia ketahui dan sangka sama sekali, bahwa sumber keruntuhan klan berasal dari internal Uchiha sendiri. Penduduk Alzandria yang telah terlalu lama hidup terpisah dari peradaban bumi, mulai merasa dirinya berada di tingkat tertinggi dalam kehidupan karena memiliki _sharingan_. Entah apa yang membuat para Uchiha mulai berpikir mereka lebih berhak mendominasi daratan bumi dari pada makhluk lain, barangkali karena harga diri sebagai makhluk terkuat yang mulai membuat mereka sombong dan memunculkan ketamakan, sampai akhirnya berinisiasi untuk melanggar hukum Uchiha. Hukum yang juga telah melindungi Alzandria dengan membatasi hubungan habitannya dengan dunia luar, bahkan melarang para Uchiha untuk menginfiltrasi dan ikut campur secara langsung pada kehidupan peradaban lain selain milik mereka.

Sasuke mengakui, bila tak dihentikan, pemberontakan yang terjadi bisa memecah belah ketentraman Alzandira. Namun ketika kini dihentikan, justru Uchiha lah yang musnah sekarang. Pilihan yang sulit, memang. Tetapi... apakah saat membantai klan, Itachi sudah mempertimbangkan semua konsekuensi ini?

Kesal, tak sadar Sasuke berdecak dan mengepalkan erat tangannya.

Atas semua yang terjadi, ia merasa semakin tidak berguna. Selama ini ia selalu menyesali ketidakmampuannya dalam menghentikan pembantaian yang terjadi. Sasuke masih begitu muda saat peperangan berlangsung, ia bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana dirinya bisa menjadi satu-satunya Uchiha yang selamat. Yang tersisa dari dirinya hanyalah bayangan samar-samar atas kebenciannya yang mendalam terhadap sang kakak. Tapi itu hanya alasan, kan? Nyatanya, ia hanya tidak berdaya. Dirinya tidak cukup kuat. Bahkan sedari awal, barangkali hidupnya sengaja diberikan oleh sang kakak karena suatu tujuan, dan ia telah masuk dalam rencana Itachi dan diperalat tanpa sadar.

 _SRAK._

Sasuke mengerjap.

"Haruskah aku menyingkirkan benda ini dari jarak pandangmu?"

Dengan agak terkesiap, lelaki itu segera menaikkan pandang. Didapatinya Ino telah beranjak berdiri dari tempatnya, dan kini sedang sedikit membungkukkan tubuh jenjangnya ke arah depan sambil menjulurkan tangan untuk menangkup tabung kaca transparan tempat _sharingan_ itachi disimpan.

Sempat kebingungan sesaat, Sasuke hendak menjawab. Namun sang penyihir segera memotongnya.

"Kau tiba-tiba terlihat sangat tegang," ungkap Ino. Ia melirik ke arah tabung yang ia pegang. "Kau sudah menatapnya terlalu lama, jelas benda ini telah mempengaruhimu."

Sasuke baru akan menyangkal dan meminta tabung tersebut kembali diletakkan di atas meja, namun Ino kembali menyela.

"Aku tidak akan menyingkirkannya," ujar sang penyihir cepat. "Hanya sedikit menjauhkannya dari penglihatanmu." Perempuan itu segera meleos pergi ke arah belakang tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Sasuke untuk menyanggah apa pun.

Sempat tertegun sejenak, sang vampir kembali menyandarkan diri ke punggung kursi. Ia menyadari dirinya telah terlalu hanyut dalam pikiran, sampai-sampai Ino bisa menyadari pembawaannya yang biasa tenang mulai disisipi ketegangan. Lelaki itu hanya menghela napas dalam-dalam.

Sementara sembari melangkah pelan ke kabin belakang, Ino membuang napas panjang. Ketegangan sang vampir membuat seluruh suasana di pesawat ikut mencekam. Jika ia tidak turun tangan, mungkin Sasuke bisa menghancurkan pesawat tanpa sadar.

Ino bergeleng ngeri. Ia menunduk untuk melihat ke arah sepasang _sharingan_ dalam tabung kaca yang ditangkupnya. Benda itu sudah berhenti bekerja kan? Itachi sendiri yang meminta Ino untuk menghentikan fungsinya, namun mengapa si perempuan merasa... ia bisa melihat pria itu tengah balik memandangnya dengan sepasang pupil merah yang tampak sendu ini?

Ino kembali membuang napas. Ia segera menyarungi tabung kaca tersebut dengan selapis kain, namun itu tak berhasil mencegah benaknya untuk berhenti memikirkan Itachi.

Saat pertama berjumpa dengan pria vampir tersebut, Ino tidak pernah menduga seberapa besar beban yang ia tanggung atau pun pengorbanan yang telah ia lakukan. Setelah tak sengaja membaca seluruh rekaman memorinya, Ino bisa tahu masa lalu dan kisah hidup Itachi, juga kebenaran yang selama ini pria itu sembunyikan. Fakta yang terungkap tanpa ada bumbu dan rekayasa, karena berasal langsung dari ingatannya.

Pria itu membantai seluruh klan, demi menyelamatkan dunia. Bayangkan saja, sebuah kaum yang diyakini sebagai bangsa terkuat di dunia—setelah kejatuhan klan Yamanaka—, berencana untuk melanggar hukum mereka sendiri dan menginisiasi penjajahan terhadap bangsa lain... Jika Uchiha tak dihentikan, maka seluruh isi dunia bisa mengalami peperangan.

Tetapi alasan mengapa Itachi sampai harus membunuh seluruh anggota klannya, bahkan keluarganya sendiri, masih buram. Ino tak menemukan bagian itu dalam penggalan memori Itachi, barangkali sang vampir memang sengaja menyegelnya rapat-rapat. Itu lah mengapa Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia yakin Alzandria memiliki sesuatu yang bisa memberi mereka petunjuk.

 _GRATAK._

Lamunan sang penyihir pecah saat pesawat yang tengah mereka tumpangi kembali mengalami turbulensi. Namun kali ini guncangan itu lebih besar, membuat Ino merasa agak khawatir. Ia segera menengok ke arah luar jendela, mencari keberadaan awan yang barangkali telah mereka tabrak. Atau, apa akhirnya mereka kehabisan bahan bakar karena sudah terlalu lama terbang?

 _Tap._

Ino melonjak kaget saat bahunya ditepuk dari arah belakang. Ia segera membalik badan dan mendapati Sasuke sudah berdiri di sana dengan sepasang _sharingan_ yang diaktifkan.

"Kita sudah berada di ruang udara Alzandria," tutur Sasuke. "Bersiaplah."

Ino menekukkan alisnya karena heran. "A-apa?" Perempuan itu tampak cemas. Ia segera melirik lagi ke arah jendela. "Tapi tak ada apa pun di luar sana," ujarnya. Ino memang tidak melihat adanya keberadaan sebuah pulau atau daratan, hanya ada lautan luas di bawah sana.

Lagipula, kenapa lelaki itu memberitahunya secara mendadak sekali?

" _Ukh,_ " sang penyihir memekik ketika badan pesawat tiba-tiba miring, untungnya Sasuke segera menangkap tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

Ino menahan napas. Perempuan itu lekas mendongak untuk memandang _ruby_ Sasuke, wajahnya tampak serius. Sang Uchiha tidak sedang bercanda rupanya. Barangkali Ino hanya tidak sedang melihat apa yang ada dalam penglihatan lelaki itu.

"Oke. Jadi kita benar-benar akan mendarat?" tanya Ino, memutuskan untuk percaya. "Bukankah seharusnya kau segera berlari ke kokpit dan mengambil alih kemudi sekarang?"

"Tidak perlu," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Ino mengerutkan dahi.

"Kita akan melompat," lanjut sang vampir.

Wajah Ino seketika membiru. "H-hah?"

Ia tidak menbayangkan hal seperti ini akan terjadi. _Lelaki itu tidak sedang bercanda, kan?_ Mereka sedang berada di atas ketinggian tiga puluh lima ribu kaki dari permukaan daratan!

 _DRAK._

Guncangan terakhir yang lebih keras terjadi, seolah badan pesawat sedang menabrak sebuah gunung. Alarm otomatis berbunyi kencang, peringatan tanda bahaya. Lalu, pesawat mulai oleng hebat dan akhirnya jatuh menukik dengan sangat cepat.

Ino menjerit sambil memeluk rapat benda di tangannya, sementara Sasuke mendekap erat tubuhnya ke dalam gendongan.

Namun setelah beberapa detik yang terasa lama, sang vampir tak juga bergerak dari tempatnya. Bahkan ia tak merasa repot untuk berlari menuju pintu darutat pesawat.

"Tunggu apalagi? Kau bilang kita harus melompat!?" Ino berteriak panik.

"Tidak sekarang," jawab Sasuke terlampau tenang dalam situasi seperti ini. Sepasang pupil merahnya seolah sedang mengamati keadaan. "Kita belum cukup dekat."

Ino melotot tidak percaya. Ia belum pernah mengalami kecelakaan pesawat sebelumnya. Dan kini, mereka malah sengaja jatuh bebas tanpa melakukan upaya apa pun untuk menyelamatkan diri?

Perempuan itu memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat merasakan sensasi jatuh bebas terasa menyayat dadanya.

Oh, bangunkan saja Ino ketika semua ini telah selesai.

Namun sayang, sang penyihir bahkan tidak bisa berharap untuk pingsan. Seluruh inderanya masih bekerja. Ia bisa merasakan benturan-benturan yang dialami badan pesawat, juga mendengar jelas bunyi alarm yang bersatu dengan suara keretakan dari besi yang mengelupas. Terakhir, Ino bisa mencium bau hangus benda yang terbakar.

"Kau bercanda?! Pesawat ini akan hancur terbakar tak lama lagi!" jerit Ino, sedikit takjub ia masih bisa mengeluarkan suara.

Mengintip dari balik matanya yang terpejam, si perempuan mendapati Sasuke yang ternyata telah memanggil _Susanoo_ nya untuk melindungi mereka, dari keadaan kabin yang sudah setengah pecah. Tangan besar tameng humanoid itu merentang untuk menggapai kedua sisi pesawat, sementara tubuh keduanya mengambang.

Ah, ternyata mereka memang tidak perlu repot mencapai pintu untuk keluar.

Selanjutnya, guncangan yang jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya semakin memporak-porandakan isi kabin. Pesawat jatuh kencang bagai ditarik oleh magnet. Ino merasa badannya tengah diputar-putar.

"Sekarang," ucap Sasuke, seraya mengisyaratkan agar Ino berpegangan lebih erat padanya.

 _DUAARKK!_

Akhirnya pesawat yang mereka tumpangi meledak, tepat saat keduanya menghilang dalam bunyi _POOP._

x x x

 _TEP._

Hari telah menjelang fajar ketika keduanya mendarat.

"Kau bilang kau tak bisa berteleportasi!" Jengkel Ino frustasi sesaat setelah guncangan yang sebelumnya ia rasakan menghilang. Napasnya masih terengah hebat dan badannya masih terasa limbung.

Si perempuan segera mencengkram kain baju Sasuke sembari mendongak kesal ke arah lelaki itu. Sang vampir melakukan semuanya tanpa memberi Ino persiapan, tentu saja ia marah karena ketidaktahuan atas apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

 _Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak berhasil mendarat dengan selamat?_

Kendati Ino masih tampak sebal, Sasuke tak memberi balasan. Napas lelaki itu juga sedang tersengal. _Sharingan_ nya yang semula menyala merah terang dalam keremangan fajar, perlahan kembali menghitam. Pelan-pelan sang vampir menurunkan perempuan itu dari gendongannya.

Ino menghela napas dalam ketika akhirnya ia merasakan kakinya menginjak daratan. Udara yang sangat segar terhirup masuk ke dalam hidungnya, dengan ajaibnya membuat seluruh tubuhnya menjadi rileks. Ah, akhirnya mereka memijak tanah. Perempuan itu segera merasa lega sekaligus takjub. Karena ternyata benar-benar ada daratan yang lepas dari pandangannya.

Di saat yang sama, mentari sudah mulai menyingsing, perlahan sinarnya menebarkan terang yang direflesikan oleh seluruh angkasa.

Sang penyihir masih ingin lanjut mengomel, namun ketika memindahkan tatapannya untuk melihat ke sekitar, Ino seketika berhenti bicara. _Aquamarine_ nya melebar.

"A-apa itu?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah yang sama dengan yang dilihat sang penyihir.

"Dinding pembatas yang memisahkan tempat ini dari dunia luar," jawab Sasuke tak terkejut sama sekali.

Sementara Ino menganga. Pemandangan yang ia saksikan di belakangnya, tak tampak nyata. Alih-alih lautan dengan air tenang atau debur ombak yang menggulung, ia malah melihat air laut berjatuhan dari langit, tak begitu jauh di belakang sana sehingga Ino masih bisa melihat percikan airnya yang tampak berkilauan terkena sinar mentari pagi. Saking banyak volumenya sampai tampak membentuk lapisan dinding air terjun yang membentang lebar.

Tapi kenapa? Seharusnya tempat ini adalah sebuah pulau di tengah lautan, kan?

Sang penyihir memutar lehernya dan menyadari air terjun tersebut membentuk dinding panjang dengan ketinggian yang tak terkira, seolah daratan yang sedang mereka pijak merosot beberapa ribu kaki dari permukaan laut. Ia mendongak ke atas untuk melihat ujungnya, namun tak berhasil. Meski demikian, ia masih bisa melihat angkasa cerah dari bawah sana.

"Ayo," ajak Sasuke. "Kita masih berada di perbatasan terluar Alzandria. Kita harus segera bergerak lebih ke dalam."

Sang vampir bersikap tenang seperti biasa seolah apa yang Ino lihat sama sekali tak mempengaruhinya.

Oh, tentu saja. _Ini kan kampung halamannya._

Sasuke kembali meraih tubuh Ino dan mulai menggendongnya lagi, membuat Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Kini yang dilihatnya adalah pelataran terbuka padang rumput hijau yang luas.

Menelan ludah, Ino masih takjub dengan pemandangan yang disaksikannya. Segala kejengkelannya pun seolah telah lenyap begitu saja.

Sang penyihir berpegangan erat pada pundak Sasuke. Dengan kemampuan _non-human_ nya, lelaki itu berlari cepat di sepanjang padang rumput yang datar, sehingga dalam sekejap mereka sudah berada di sisi terluar dari bukit berhutan yang berisi pohon pinus rindang. Bersiap untuk melompat, sang vampir mulai melambatkan laju pergerakannya.

Ketika sudah sedikit lebih tenang, Ino mulai kembali bersuara setelah cukup lama bungkam.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm," sahutnya.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan ruang udara Alzandria, dan mengapa kita bisa terjatuh seperti sedang tersedot begitu?"

Perempuan penyihir itu mempertanyakan hal-hal yang sedari awal membuatnya penasaran, yang tadi sempat hilang.

"Kubah chakra yang melindungi tempat ini," jawab si lelaki. "Itu yang terjadi saat kita berusaha menembusnya."

"Kubah chakra?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Itu yang menyembunyikan Alzandria dari dunia luar. Seluruh tempat ini dinaungi oleh kubah chakra sebagai barir yang mampu merefleksikan permukaan laut sehingga tempat ini tak terdeteksi."

Ino mengerutkan kening. Ia menatap tak paham Sasuke yang pandangannya masih terus difokuskan ke arah depan. Karena sang penyihir tak berkata lagi, lelaki Uchiha itu kembali menjelaskan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, tempat ini berada beberapa ribu meter lebih rendah dari permukaan laut," lanjutnya. "Tetapi dari sisi luar, dari atas sana hanya akan terlihat permukaan laut yang tenang."

Sambil masih memeluk tabung kaca yang berisi _sharingan_ Itachi, Ino membenarkan ucapan Sasuke dengan sebuah anggukan pelan. Ia melihatnya sendiri. Jika seluruh daratan Alzandria memang merosot lebih rendah, seharusnya ada lubang menganga di lautan kan? Namun dari atas pesawat, hanya terlihat samudra luas tanpa ada keganjilan apa pun.

"Apa itu terjadi karena ilusi yang sengaja dibuat oleh kaum kalian dengan _sharingan_?"

"Tidak, itu tercipta secara alami karena terjadi pembiasan dan pemantulan cahaya oleh kubah chakra secara bersamaan," sanggah Sasuke.

Benar. Pembiasan cahaya merupakan pembelokan arah rambat cahaya yang terjadi akibat melewati dua medium yang berbeda kerapatan optiknya, dalam hal ini udara dan kubah chakra. Jika bisa disentuh, kubah itu memiliki kerapatan yang lebih tinggi, nyaris seperti lapisan kaca, sehingga berkas cahaya matahari dari udara yang masuk akan mengalami pembelokan dan selanjutnya memantulkan bayangan permukaan laut di sekitarnya.

"Kubah chakra itu juga yang membelah lautan di sekitar pulau ini."

Ino terkesiap. "Membelah lautan?"

"Ya. Berbeda dengan cahaya, jika benda yang memiliki kerapatan jenis lebih tinggi berada terlalu dekat, maka kubah itu akan menyeretnya secara otomatis. Seperti air laut, makhluk hidup, atau pun benda lainnya. Apalagi benda yang memiliki kandungan logam, akan jatuh tersedot medan magnetik di bawah pulau."

Ino menelan ludah atas penjelasan panjang yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan. Kali ini sang vampir menoleh sekilas kepadanya.

"Jika kau melihat lebih dekat pada dinding air terjun, kau akan melihat ada palung yang sangat dalam yang mengelilingi seluruh pulau sebagai tempat mengalirnya air laut yang jatuh, juga bisa menelan bangkai kapal atau pesawat yang hancur karena bertabrakan dengan kubah chakra."

Sasuke kembali meluruskan pandangannya ke depan.

"Bahkan para Uchiha sendiri terkadang kesulitan saat mendeteksi tempat ini ketika ingin pulang. Aliran chakra yang melimpah dan medan magnetik mengganggu penglihatan _sharingan_ , makanya kami kesulitan untuk berteleportasi kecuali dari jarak yang memang memungkinkan."

Oh, ternyata begitu.

Ino menarik napas saat ia mulai paham. Ternyata keajaiban alam yang terjadi bukan sekedar trik dari ilusi namun ada penjelasan ilmiah dibaliknya. Semua itu membuatnya semakin _speechless._

Entah berapa lama waktu yang sudah terlewat semenjak keduanya menginjak tempat itu, namun yang jelas kini hari sudah mulai terang. Dan entah seberapa luasnya pulau ini, sampai-sampai pemandangan dinding air terjun yang sangat tinggi itu semakin tak tampak ditelan jarak, setelah keduanya terus bergerak.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, Ino mendongak menatap ke arah langit dan lagi-lagi ia merasa terkesima dengan jaraknya yang terasa dekat, kendati tempat ini merosot jauh ke dalam lautan. Barangkali karena efek bias cahaya yang Sasuke jelaskan.

Ketika sang penyihir menyadari lompatan Sasuke semakin melambat, ia kembali menarik lehernya.

"Pegangan yang erat," pinta Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Kita sudah cukup jauh dari perbatasan. Aku akan membawamu ke Ibukota."

Ino mengerjap. "Eh?"

Belum sempat perempuan itu bereaksi, sosok keduanya sudah keburu lenyap ditelan kepulan asap dengan bunyi, _BOOP!_

 _Ah!_

Masih menyandarkan wajahnya di lekuk leher Sasuke, Ino mencoba menelan dengusannya, dan berusaha untuk memaklumi tindakan sang vampir yang selalu tiba-tiba. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar setelah melakukan teleportasi di waktu yang berdekatan, belum lagi acara terjun bebas bersama bangkai pesawat yang terasa telah memperpendek nyawanya.

Terlalu tenggelam dalam pikiran, sang penyihir sampai terlambat menyadari apa yang sedang berlangsung sekarang. Baru ketika ia mendengar suara sorak sorai, Ino langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

Safir biru perempuan itu membelalak ketika ia mendapati puluhan, tidak, ratusan orang menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan suka cita.

A-apa... maksudnya ini?

Ino kaget bukan kepalang.

Bukankah seharusnya... para Uchiha sudah musnah dalam tidur abadi?

x x x

"Pangeran!"

Ino langsung tersadar saat mendengar teriakkan itu. Dilihatnya beberapa orang lelaki yang berpenampilan rapi berlari ke arah mereka.

"Selamat datang kembali, Sasuke- _sama._ " Tanpa perintah, orang-orang itu langsung membungkuk untuk berlutut.

"Gil," gumam Sasuke.

Ino semakin syok ketika melihat mereka saling mengenal. Masih tercengang dengan semua ini, sang penyihir hanya diam bergeming.

Salah seorang dari lelaki itu mengangkat wajahnya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam kecoklatan, kontras dengan bola matanya yang berwarna coklat terang. Dengan satu anggukan singkat dari Sasuke, mereka semua mulai berdiri.

Sementara sang vampir menurunkan Ino dari gendongannya.

"Sasuke- _sama_ ," ujar lelaki yang bernama Gil, memperjelas keduanya telah saling mengenal. "Syukurlah Anda telah kembali, kami menunggu."

Gil menengok ke arah Ino. Ia sempat memperhatikan si perempuan sejenak, lalu dengan ekspresi kaget yang kentara disembunyikan ia segera membungkuk lagi untuk memberi salam, diikuti yang lain.

Ino masih diam seribu bahasa. Ia benar-benar kebingungan. Sasuke sama sekali tidak tampak terkejut. Ia bersikap seolah semua ini wajar. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?

"Kami mendeteksi chakra Pangeran," ucap Gil lagi, kembali memberikan atensinya pada Sasuke. "Mohon maaf kami tidak menjemput Anda lebih awal ketika di perbatasan."

Gil hendak kembali belutut tanda menyesal, namun Sasuke mencegah dengan mengangkat satu tangannya.

"Tak apa," jawab sang Uchiha singkat. Toh mereka datang tanpa pemberitahuan.

Gil mengangguk. "Jika begitu, mari segera kembali ke istana. Kami sudah menyiapkan kereta kuda untuk Anda."

Ino menekuk alisnya. _Kereta kuda? Istana?_ Tunggu dulu, jika tadi ia tidak salah dengar... _Pangeran?_

.

.

 _"Dolls,_ katamu? _"_

Ino merasa bahunya melemas. Kini mereka berdua sudah menaiki kereta kuda, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa menikmati duduknya dengan rileks. Benaknya masih dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam pertanyaan yang membuat hatinya penasaran setengah mati.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya darimu!" Sambil memicingkan mata, Ino melempar tatapan menuduh pada Sasuke.

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya," timpal si lelaki enteng.

" _Hhhhhh_." Sang penyihir memalingkan muka ke arah lain sambil menarik napas dalam. Mana Ino tahu ia harus mempertanyakan soal itu. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa negeri ini adalah tempat kosong tak berpenghuni setelah ditinggalkan nyaris seluruh warganya untuk sekian lama. Mana pernah Ino berpikir pula ada makhluk lain yang bisa tinggal di sini!

"Menurutmu, siapa yang telah melayani para Uchiha selama ini?" tanya Sasuke retoris. "Tentu ada yang harus menjaga Alzandria setelah kami pergi."

 _Urk,_ Ino memutar mata. Ia juga tidak pernah berpikir sampai ke sana.

 _Dolls_ , sebutan bagi makhluk yang tercipta dari materialisasi chakra Uchiha. Merupakan bagian dari peradaban Alzandria yang telah berperan melayani dan mengawal klan Uchiha, dan telah menemani para vampir itu sedari awal keberadaan mereka.

Setiap _dolls_ diciptakan sesuai kehendak pribadi masing-masing Uchiha dan terikat kepada sang tuan untuk selamanya, namun mereka dapat bekerja secara mandiri dalam berbagai tugas. Apakah mereka memiliki nyawa? Entahlah. _Dolls_ tidak tumbuh atau pun mati. Mereka hanya... terus hidup dan tetap setia melayani tuannya. Oleh sebab itulah mereka disebut _dolls._

Demikian yang diceritakan Sasuke barusan.

"Tapi bukankah... tuan mereka telah lama mati?" gumam Ino, menggigit bibir. "Lantas mengapa mereka tidak ikut menghilang?"

"Selama masih ada chakra yang mengalir di udara Alzandria, atau selama pulau ini belum hancur, selama itu mereka akan terus ada," jelas Sasuke.

Ino terdiam. Tetapi bukankah menyedihkan, dikala semuanya menghilang namun mereka tetap tinggal? Selama itu pula para _dolls_ akan terkurung di pulau ini, karena mereka tidak bisa pergi. Selain karena mereka memang tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk keluar dari Alzandria tanpa seizin tuannya, juga mereka tak akan bisa bertahan hidup di dunia luar tanpa pasokan chakra para Uchiha yang selama ini menyokong kehidupannya.

Tetapi Sasuke yakin alasan utama para _dolls_ itu tetap bertahan adalah karena masih terdapat daya yang mengendalikan eksistensi mereka menggunakan kekuatan dari sebuah _Energy Vessel_ , sebagai pusat berkumpulnya energi dari chakra _sharingan_ tuan mereka, yang kini sedang terkubur di suatu tempat di pulau itu.

Ino bergeleng singkat.

Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dekorasi bagian dalam kereta yang sedang mereka tempati, interiornya terkesan begitu mewah. Bantalan kursinya sangat empuk, begitu pun dengan sandarannya yang sangat nyaman. Langit-langitnya dihiasi dengan kristal yang menyala, juga bingkai jendelanya yang terbuat dari kayu oak kokoh dan diukir dengan berbagai motif bunga yang rapi nan indah, dilengkapi dengan kacanya yang tertutup oleh tirai tipis berbahan sutra.

Dari luar, kereta tersebut tampak seperti kereta kencana indah yang seringkali muncul dalam cerita-cerita dongeng. Memiliki desain klasik dengan perpaduan warna hitam dan coklat, sentuhan emas pada badan kereta menambah kesan elegan. Tembaga roda kereta kian mengkilap saat terkena pantulan sinar mentari.

Ditarik oleh empat ekor kuda berwarna hitam dan putih, bunyi jejak kaki kuda bersatu dengan suara derak putaran roda kereta.

Ino menengok ke arah jendela kereta saat telinganya menangkap beberapa suara. Mata birunya mengintip dari balik tirai, mengamati keadaan luar.

Terdapat cukup banyak _dolls_ yang berkumpul di sepanjang jalan, mereka tampak antusias dan senang. Dan lebih banyak lagi yang masih berdatangan, seolah seluruh _dolls_ sepakat berkumpul untuk menyaksikan kepulangan tuan mereka yang terakhir.

Memusatkan atensinya pada kerumunan _dolls,_ Ino terkagum pada perfeksi eksistensi mereka.

Diperhatikan dari sisi mana pun, penampilan mereka terlihat persis seperti manusia. Tepatnya, manusia di masa lampau. Para _dolls_ itu berpakaian seperti orang di zaman dahulu. Para lelaki berpakaian rapi dengan kemeja dan celana bahan, hanya beberapa yang memakai setelan seperti pengawal dan membawa senjata. Sementara para wanitanya mengenakan gaun _dirndl_ sederhana, yaitu sebuah _blouse_ longgar sebagai atasan yang dipadukan dengan _full-skirt_ selutut yang bertali di sekitar pinggang. Seperti gaun feminim yang pernah Ino kenakan dahulu ketika dipinjami oleh Hinata, namun dengan gaya yang jauh lebih klasik dan elegan. Rambut mereka yang rata-rata berwarna coklat terurai rapi dengan sedikit kepangan di belakang, ada pula yang dikepang sanggul.

Ino agak bergidik. Meski ia sadar dirinya memang sedang berada di belahan dunia lain yang sungguh berbeda dengan peradaban yang biasa ditinggalinya, namun sang penyihir merasa sedang berada di masa yang berbeda pula dengan zaman yang ditinggalinya sekarang. Peradaban di negeri ini seakan mundur beberapa abad dari masa sekarang.

Seperti sebuah peradaban yang hilang, dimana zaman membeku dan waktu berhenti berputar. Entah mengapa, ia merasa seakan dirinya sedang berada di pulau hantu.

Ino memang sempat menduga negeri ini terbengkalai, namun lihatlah kenyataannya.

Sejauh Ino memperhatikan, daerah ibukota itu tampak asri dan tertata. Taman yang bersih dan kebun bunga yang indah menghiasi setiap pekarangan rumah. Bangunan yang bisa ditemukan di sana hanya mansion dan kastil bergaya klasik yang tampak megah dan terawat. Sama sekali tak ada gedung mewah bertingkat yang modern.

Ino merasa seolah dirinya sedang melakukan perjalanan waktu kembali ke masa lalu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, kereta kuda yang ditumpangi oleh vampir dan penyihir itu memperlambat lajunya ketika mulai memasuki sebuah pintu gerbang tinggi yang dikelilingi benteng, pintu masuk ke dalam istana yang mereka tuju.

Rupanya mereka telah sampai.

Inilah bangunan utama di Ibukota, Istana Alzand. Tempat tinggal Sasuke dan keluarganya. Dulunya.

Bangunan besar yang terbuat dari campuran batuan marmer hitam _ashford_ dan _limestone,_ dengan tangga panjang yang saling menyambung, kentara sekali dibangun dengan cita seni dan arsitektur yang sangat tinggi. Perpaduan warna hitam dan _beige_ dengan desainnya yang indah dan megah tak mengurangi kesan elegan yang ditampilkannya.

Seraya berjalan memasuki _hall_ istana, Ino menelan ludah menyaksikan keseluruhan sudut bangunan itu. Langit-langitnya tinggi dengan puluhan pilar kokoh yang menyangganya. Dindingnya yang luas dan panjang dipahat dengan kaligrafi indah.

Sang penyihir sudah terkesima ketika melihat puluhan mansion dan kastil berjajar di sepanjang perjalanan, tetapi lebih takjub lagi melihat istana ini. Bangunan istana termegah milik orang terkaya di peradaban manusia, sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya.

Ino jadi paham. Pantas saja Sasuke merasa kebingungan ketika dulu ia kembali memasuki peradaban manusia dengan segala modernitasnya, sebab semua hal yang ada di Alzandria sangatlah klasik dan menawan. Terlebih, ia pun baru mengerti kenapa sang vampir selalu bersikap angkuh dan terkadang merendahkan seperti kelakuan seorang tuan muda elit, karena memang begitu adanya. Ino meringis dalam hati.

Tak lama berjalan setelah menaiki beberapa tangga, Ino tiba di luar sebuah ruangan berpintu megah.

Gil dan beberapa lelaki yang dibawanya undur diri untuk pergi entah kemana, meninggalkan dirinya dan Sasuke berdua di dalam ruangan yang tampak seperti sebuah kamar tidur.

Sasuke sudah menyerahkan bungkusan tabung kaca berisi _sharingan_ kepada Gil sejak tadi. Sepertinya sang vampir sangat mempercayai pengawalnya itu.

Ino mengedarkan pandang. Isi kamar tersebut sama mewahnya. Terlihat banyak ukiran di dinding dan hiasan batu antik dengan sentuhan perhiasan emas. Furniturnya elegan. Sebuah tempat tidur antik berukuran besar ditempatkan di pusat kamar. Ranjangnya memiliki empat tiang batu yang menyangga atap kayu sebagai langit-langitnya, lengkap dengan tirai sutra yang di pasang di kedua sisi ranjang. Disampingnya, sebuah guci besar berisi bunga segar diletakkan di atas nakas.

"Tidak biasanya kau banyak diam," ujar Sasuke memecah keheningan.

Ino menoleh ke arah sang vampir, dan menemukannya sedang duduk di atas kasur. Sang penyihir bahkan baru sadar ia telah lama bungkam.

Ino mengedikkan bahu. "Sepanjang jalan kau terus bicara pada orang-orangmu mengenai hal-hal yang tak ku mengerti," ucap si perempuan beralasan. "Aku hanya tidak mau menyela reuni kalian."

Jujur saja Ino tidak terbiasa dengan kemewahan kuno seperti ini. Semenjak kedatangannya, ia belum juga berhenti dibuat takjub oleh tempat ini, sampai perempuan itu kehilangan kata. Ia benar-benar merasa seperti orang asing yang salah tempat. Tapi jika ia bilang, Sasuke pasti akan menertawakannya.

"Heh," Sasuke mendenguskan kekehan. "Rasanya baru kemarin aku meninggalkan tempat ini, jadi kau tak perlu sepengertian itu"

Ino sedikit terkejut mendapati sikap Sasuke yang berubah drastis. Ia terlihat begitu santai sekarang, terutama semenjak peristiwa pertemuannya dengan Itachi. Bahkan sepanjang perjalanan kemari, lelaki itu selalu tampak tegang dan waspada. Barangkali, pulang ke rumah membuatnya lebih rileks.

Tapi Ino memutuskan untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya. Justru bagus kan saat Sasuke merasa nyaman.

Tiba-tiba sang vampir menepuk kasur di samping tempatnya untuk mengundang Ino bergabung duduk bersamanya. "Kau pasti lelah, beristirahat lah,"

Ino membuang napas singkat. Ia merasa diingatkan, bahwa seluruh peristiwa yang terjadi selama perjalanan mereka kemari telah membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal.

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya pulang?" tanya Ino penasaran, seraya ia mendudukkan diri di samping si lelaki. "Senang?"

Sasuke tak segera menjawab. "Biasa saja," sahutnya kemudian.

Agak cemberut karena tak puas dengan jawaban sang vampir, Ino menoleh sambil menelengkan kepala. "Jadi, kau adalah seorang pangeran?"

Sasuke menatap sang penyihir sambil menyipitkan mata, mencari tanda-tanda perempuan itu berencana mencibirnya dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

" _Basically,_ ya. Hanya karena ayahku dulunya adalah _Lord_ negeri ini," jawabnya lagi.

Benar saja, Ino tertawa kecil. Membuat Sasuke memandangnya datar.

Namun tawa tersebut segera mereda, selanjutnya sang penyihir balik menatap si lelaki dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca. "Lantas, bukankah itu berarti... sekarang kau menjadi _Lord_ yang selanjutnya?

Sasuke diam saja. Ia malah mengalihkan pandang ke arah lain.

Ino tahu kenapa sang vampir tak menjawab, karena itu sudah jelas. Sebagai Uchiha terakhir _,_ adalah tugas Sasuke untuk menjaga keberlangsungan negeri peninggalan klan mereka. Lagipula, bagaimana dengan warga negeri ini? Para _dolls_ memerlukan tuan mereka.

Sebelumnya Ino mengira mereka hanya akan mampir sebentar, namun setelah melihat keadaan tempat ini...

Mendadak hati sang penyihir terasa berat.

Bukankah akan sulit, untuk mengurus negeri sebesar ini... sendirian? Meski Sasuke dikelilingi oleh pelayan setia sebagai warganya, tapi tetap saja itu berbeda. Tak ada keluarga atau pun kerabat yang membantunya. Tak ada Uchiha lain... yang bersamanya. Terus mengisolasi diri sendirian dari dunia luar. Hidup seperti itu, siapa pun akan merasa kesepian. Tak terkecuali Sasuke, kan?

Lagipula, apa itu berarti sang vampir harus tetap tinggal, dan tidak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan mereka?

Ino menelan ludah ketika baru menyadarinya.

Apakah itu maksud Sasuke pulang? Apa dengan memiliki _sharingan_ kakaknya, lelaki itu telah menyerah untuk menemukan sarang para Alkemis? Mereka tak pernah mendiskusikannya.

Tiba-tiba sang penyihir dilanda resah. Baru hendak Ino bertanya, suara ketukan di pintu keburu menyelanya.

"Masuk," ujar Sasuke sambil beranjak berdiri. Tanpa tahu sang penyihir sedang perlu bicara dengannya.

Setelah dipersilahkan, lelaki bernama Gil yang mereka jumpai sebelumnya kembali menghadap, kini datang membawa dua orang wanita bersamanya.

Sasuke tampak mengangguk singkat pada Gil, sebelum lelaki berambut coklat gelap itu berjalan mendekati Ino.

Sang penyihir menaikan alis ketika Gil berada di hadapannya.

"Selamat datang di Negeri Alzandria. Maaf terlambat memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Gilldan. Saya adalah pengawal pribadi Sasuke- _sama_ ," lelaki itu membungkuk ke arah Ino, lalu sedikit menolehkan badannya ke samping. "Dua perempuan di sana adalah Elia dan Shara. Mereka adalah pelayan Nona Ino, dan akan mengurusi semua keperluan Anda selama berada di sini." Dengan gestur tangannya, Gilldan menginstruksikan supaya dua wanita muda itu melangkah mendekat.

 _Huh?_ Dahi Ino berkerut. Siapa yang butuh pelayan?

Kedua wanita itu pun membungkuk kepada Ino. Wanita yang berambut coklat panjang terurai bernama Elia, sementara yang rambut hitam kecoklatannya dikepang sanggul bernama Shara. Keduanya memakai gaun _dirndl_ sederhana yang berbeda warna.

"Jika begitu saya mohon diri," ujar Gilldan setelah merasa tugasnya usai, lalu ia kembali menghadap Sasuke. "Pangeran, Anda pun harus beristirahat sejenak sebelum menghadiri pertemuan."

Sang vampir menyahut dengan anggukan, lalu ia menengok pada Ino.

"Aku akan menemuimu nanti," ucap Sasuke. Ia bersiap untuk pergi dengan Gilldan.

Si perempuan Yamanaka tampak enggan. "Kau akan meninggalkanku sebelum menjelaskan semuanya?"

"Kita bisa bicara setelah ini," timpal Sasuke. Melihat perempuan itu akan memprotes sesuatu lagi, sang vampir kembali berkata. "Mereka akan menemanimu supaya kau tidak bosan."

 _Ukh,_ Ino hanya mendengus singkat.

"Ah," Sebelum pergi, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk bicara pada Elia dan Shasa. " _estha vysienna tharta azaantyr lattia nu krazha._ "

Hm? Sang penyihir berkedip. Apa yang dia katakan?

Dilihatnya kedua pelayan wanita itu mengangguk, sebelum kemudian mulai berbalik padanya dan meraih satu tangan Ino untuk membawanya berdiri.

" _drahtyna vallasysh,"_ ujar Elia

" _blystailya reilesha,_ " Shara ikut bicara.

Ino sama tak mengertinya. Lantas ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan kedua alis terangkat.

Melihat sang penyihir kebingungan, Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis padanya sambil berkata santai. "Mereka bicara dalam Bahasa asli Alzandrian," jelas sang vampir. "Kau tak punya masalah dengan itu kan?"

Si lelaki lanjut menyeringai, sebelum meneruskan langkahnya untuk meninggalkan kamar.

Pelipis Ino langsung berkedut. "Hey!"

Sasuke sudah terlanjur keluar dari pintu tanpa mendengar jelas makian yang terlontar dari mulut pedas penyihir berparas cantik itu.

x x x

Entah berapa lama waktu baru terlewat.

Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat, namun alih-alih bisa bebas bersantai, sekarang Ino malah sedang diberikan serangkaian _beauty treatment_.

Kini sang penyihir sedang berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang ukurannya terlalu luas untuk disebut kamar mandi. Terdapat sebuah kolam besar di tengah ruangan, tempat perempuan itu sedang dimandikan sekarang. Ino berendam dalam literan air susu hangat, dengan taburan helaian bunga mawar merah yang mengambang-ngambang di permukaannya. Dengan kepala bersandar ke tepi kolam, ia membiarkan Elia mencuci rambutnya dengan shampo minyak Zaitun, sementara Shara membasuhi tangannya dengan air mawar.

Diakui Ino, setidaknya cara ini ampuh membuat rileks seluruh ototnya yang telah seharian tegang.

"Anda benar-benar mengejutkan kami," ujar Shara, melanjutkan percakapan mereka yang memang baru berlangsung beberapa saat.

"Ahaha," Ino tertawa kikuk. "Sudah kubilang, maaf karena telah menakuti kalian," ujarnya polos dengan sedikit nada bersalah.

"Tidak, Anda tidak perlu meminta maaf, Nona." Elia segera menggeleng. "Kami hanya merasa kaget saat Anda tiba-tiba menodongkan senjata, terlebih kami tidak paham dengan apa yang Anda ucapkan sebelumnya."

Ino memang merasa sedikit bersalah. Ia telah melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Sasuke kepada dua wanita ini. Tadi keduanya tampak sangat terkejut dan kebingungan dengan apa yang akan Ino lakukan ketika ia mengeluarkan _soul weapon_ nya, dan mereka terlihat gemetaran ketika Ino menodongkan salah satu pistolnya untuk menembakkan sihir _steal_ supaya sang penyihir dapat mengerti Bahasa Alzandria.

"Tapi mengapa Gil bisa berbicara dalam bahasa yang aku gunakan?" tanya Ino masih penasaran karena ia bisa mengerti apa yang diucapkan lelaki itu. "Dan kenapa pula Sasuke tidak bicara menggunakan Alzandrian saat berkomunikasi padanya?"

"Sebagai pengawal Sasuke- _sama_ , tentu saja tuan Gilldan harus bisa memahami bermacam bahasa dari dunia luar," jawab Elia.

"Maksudnya?" Pelipis Ino naik.

"Pangeran memang sengaja melatih pengawalnya untuk bisa berbicara dalam bahasa yang berbeda dengan yang biasa kami gunakan," lanjut Shara.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena para pengawal merupakan satu-satunya tingkatan _dolls_ yang diizinkan pergi menemani tuannya keluar dari Alzandria."

Rupanya begitu. Semua Uchiha memang dipersiapkan untuk mempelajari bahasa dunia luar dari semenjak muda, dengan maksud supaya mereka bisa berkomunikasi dengan bangsa luar ketika waktunya tiba bagi mereka untuk melakukan pengamatan ke peradaban manusia. Belum lagi permasalahan klan Yamanaka, membuat Uchiha harus tetap berhubungan dengan bangsa luar sehingga tidak terjadi hal-hal yang dapat merugikan kaum mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal itu _..._ " Tiba-tiba Ino meraih tangan Shara yang sedang memijati lengannya, membuat wanita pelayan itu melonjak kaget. Sementara sang penyihir menaikan lengan baju Shara sampai siku, dan memperhatikan persendian pelayannya tersebut barangkali kaku seperti milik boneka.

Shara kebingungan. "Ada apa?"

Sambil menggigit bibir, Ino tampak agak kecewa karena tak menemukan ada hal berbeda dari tubuh si wanita. Tapi jika dipikirkan, teknologi manusia zaman sekarang pun sudah bisa menciptakan boneka tiruan yang sangat percis dengan manusia, dari ukuran bahkan bahan penyusunnya. Apa negeri ini memiliki teknologi yang sama? Ah, seharusnya Ino tak perlu begitu terkejut. Ia jadi merasa bodoh sendiri.

"Dia bilang kalian adalah _dolls_ , dengan kata lain... boneka?" gumam sang penyihir.

Elia tertawa kecil. "Itu hanya sebuah khiasan."

Shara kembali pada pekerjaannya. "Kami adalah milik tuan kami, dan hanya melakukan apa yang mereka perintahkan. Bahkan keberadaan, penampilan dan karakter kami dibentuk sesuai kehendak pribadi mereka. Barangkali itu sebabnya sebutan _dolls_ diberikan pada kami oleh ratu terdahulu."

Ino terdiam sejenak, ekspresinya tidak terbaca. "Diberikan kehidupan seperti itu, apa kalian senang?"

Elia dan Shara serentak tersenyum.

"Tentu saja."

"Bisa mendampingi dan mengabdi pada mereka, adalah suatu kehormatan."

Ino menarik napas singkat, lalu ia ikut tersenyum.

.

.

"Tolong diam sebentar lagi, Nona." Elia berucap untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ini hampir selesai," ujar Shara riang, terlihat menikmati apa yang sedang ia kerjakan.

Sementara Ino duduk dengan kikuk sedari tadi. "Apa ini tidak berlebihan?" tanyanya, sambil melihat dandanan yang ia kenakan.

Elia segera menjawab. "Ah, tentu tidak."

"Justru Anda terlihat sangat cocok dengan pakaian seperti ini," seru Shara menambahkan.

"Pakaian kalian tidak sepertiku," gumam Ino _keukeuh,_ merasa penampilannya sangat mencolok.

Bagaimana tidak, busana yang sedang ia kenakan adalah sebuah gaun berwarna putih tulang panjang tak berlengan, dengan pelat berwarna emas menghiasi setiap sisinya. Kainnya berbahan sangat lembut karena terbuat dari sutra. Tetapi, belahan dadanya sedikit rendah dan belahan rok di bagian kakinya sangat tinggi, sekitar dua puluh sentimeter di atas lutut. Ino jadi canggung memakainya, habis bagian dadanya agak terbuka dan kaki jenjangnya terekspos sekali. Belum lagi perhiasan-perhiasan yang dipakaikan padanya. Sebuah kalung berukuran besar dan lumayan berat menggantung di lehernya, beberapa gelang melingkar di lengan atas dan pergelangan tangannya, juga cincin tersemat di jarinya. Semuanya terbuat dari campuran logam dan batuan mulia.

Elia dan Shara sama-sama tertawa kecil. "Anda bercanda kan, tentu saja kami tidak pantas."

Ino menaikan alis. "Kenapa?"

"Kami hanyalah pelayan," jawab Shara. Elia meneruskan. "Berbeda dengan Nona Ino yang merupakan calon ratu."

Hah? Ino nyaris jatuh terjengkang dari kursi yang sedang ia duduki, jika kedua pelayannya tidak segera sigap menahan.

"Anda tidak apa-apa Nona?" Mereka terkejut dengan kejadian yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Calon ratu apa?" Ino segera membenarkan lagi duduknya dan pura-pura kembali bersikap tenang.

"Calon ratu negeri ini," salah seorang pelayannya tak ragu menjawab.

 _Eergh,_ Ino menepuk kepalanya secara mental. "Kata siapa?"

Elia dan Shara saling bertatapan, bingung.

"Tidak ada yang mengatakannya, tetapi sejak awal kami hanya langsung paham bahwa Anda adalah kekasih Sasuke- _sama._ "

Nah loh, Ino merasa seseorang mengguyur kepalanya dengan air es.

Tetap kalem, Ino lanjut bertanya. "Kenapa kalian berpikiran demikian?"

Elia tersenyum, seakan mudah sekali untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "Pangeran tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan seorang perempuan sebelumnya, terlebih sikapnya pada Anda sungguh berbeda."

Pelipis sang penyihir naik. "Berbeda bagaimana?"

Entah mengapa Ino jadi tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini, seolah ia terlanjur penasaran.

Kali ini Shara yang menjawab. "Maaf mengatakan ini... tetapi Sasuke- _sama_ biasanya bersikap sangat dingin. Terutama setelah..."

Setelah insiden yang menyebabkan seluruh keluarga dan bangsanya terbunuh. Ino tahu kelanjutan perkataan wanita itu.

"Lanjutkan," ujar sang penyihir, tak mau memaksa Shara mengatakan hal yang sulit baginya.

"Tapi beliau tersenyum kepada Nona Ino, dan terlihat santai saat berinteraksi dengan Anda," sambung Shara. "Kami sangat lega dan senang melihatnya."

Ino terdiam. Tak tau kenapa hatinya merasa... agak menghangat. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengoreksi bahwa Sasuke bukan _tersenyum lembut_ seperti yang dipercaya kedua pelayannya, tapi sengaja _menyeringai_ untuk mengganggunya. Namun tidak jadi karena sepertinya akan merusak suasana

"Lagipula, dengan membawa Anda kesini, bukankah itu berarti..." Ucapan Elia menggantung, tapi rasanya Ino tahu lanjutannya.

Sang penyihir mengerutkan bibir dan diam tak bersuara lagi. Sambil menghela napas, ia mengangkat tangan dan menunjuk ke arah rambut pirangnya yang masih berantakan, memberi isyarat agar kedua pelayan wanita itu berhenti bergosip dan segera melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka yang belum selesai.

Ah sudahlah, biar Ino bicarakan ini langsung pada Sasuke nanti.

.

.

"Kenapa?"

Ino bertanya heran kepada Elia dan Shara, karena setelah beres membubuhi wajahnya dengan sedikit riasan, juga menyisir dan menata rambutnya dengan semacam hiasan kepala, kedua pelayannya itu terus memandanginya tanpa bicara apa pun.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja... Anda cantik sekali."

"Benar. Wanita dari kaum Uchiha memang tak kalah cantik, namun penampilan Anda... tampak begitu berkilauan dan menawan."

Mereka bersahutan sambil tersenyum senang.

Rupanya kedua wanita pelayan itu tengah terpesona oleh kecantikan sang Yamanaka.

Ino merasa cukup tersanjung dengan ucapan mereka. Wajah perempuan itu agak memerah. Tidak biasanya ia terpengaruh oleh pujian yang diberikan seseorang terhadap penampilannya. Barangkali karena Elia dan Shara membandingkannya dengan penduduk asli Alzandria sendiri, yaitu para wanita Uchiha yang dikenal elit dan rupawan. Ino jadi penasaran seperti apa mereka.

Sang penyihir berdehem untuk menyamarkan rona di pipinya.

Apa dua _dolls_ di depannya memang sengaja diciptakan untuk memberikan servis maksimal seperti ini?

"Oh, ya?" Suara sang penyihir terdengar tidak puas, saat kepikiran tentang apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke ketika melihatnya. Mungkin semakin menggodainya.

Sementara Elia dan Shara mengangguk, merasa puas dengan hasil kerja mereka.

"Kalau begitu, silakan Anda beristirat sebentar," ujar Elia sambil mulai membereskan barang-barang seperti kotak riasan dan asesoris lainnya.

"Kami akan menyiapkan makanan untuk Nona, Anda pasti lapar," Shara menambahkan selagi mengumpulkan kain tak terpakai dengan tangannya.

"Terima kasih, Elia, Shara. Aku memang sudah lapar," ucap Ino terus terang dengan senyum polos yang menawan.

"Ah, mohon tunggu sebentar."

Keduanya segera undur diri dengan panik dan bergegas pergi. Ino tertawa kecil.

Setelah ditinggal sendirian, baru lah sang penyihir membuang napas panjang. Bukannya ia tidak suka dengan pelayanan yang diberikan, hanya saja Ino tidak terbiasa diperlakukan bak seorang putri seperti ini. Perempuan itu sudah terlalu terbiasa mandiri. Bahkan saat tinggal bersama manusia, ia tidak pernah mengizinkan seseorang untuk sengaja menyentuh apalagi menata rambutnya, karena memang dulu ia tidak mempercayai mereka.

 _Ah... tapi Shara dan Elia bukanlah manusia_ , pikir Ino.

Akhirnya perempuan itu mulai beranjak berdiri dari duduknya yang nyaman dan melangkah menuju sebuah cermin besar, untuk melihat pantulan bayangan dirinya di kaca.

Rambut pirang panjangnya dibiarkan terutai dengan beberapa ornamen rambut terselip di beberapa sisi, dan sebuah asesoris kepala yang bermatakan sebuah kristal berwarna _jade_ , bertengger di puncak dahinya.

 _Ini cantik_ , ucap Ino dalam hati saat melihat gaun yang ia kenakan. Batinnya bertanya-tanya apa dulu para wanita Uchiha juga berpakaian demikian?

Ino tertawa kikuk sendirian. Ia masih berpikir penampilannya berlebihan dan sangat mencolok. Apa ia copot saja semuanya sekarang, mumpung Elia dan Shara sedang pergi? Tapi pasti mereka akan kecewa nantinya, maka tidak jadi ia lakukan.

Saat Ino sibuk berpikiran seperti itu, tiba-tiba saja seseorang membuka pintu kamar tanpa mengetuknya.

Sang penyihir menengok, dan melihat Sasuke muncul di belakangnya.

Perempuan itu mendadak menahan napas ketika melihat penampilan sang vampir. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap dibalut busana formal berwarna putih tulang yang _matching_ dengan gaun yang dikenakannya. Pundak lebarnya dipertegas oleh garis jas putih yang ia pakai, dan dasi _cravat_ berwarna emas bertengger di kerah leher kemeja putihnya. Belum lagi rambut hitam legam miliknya yang biasa agak berantakan, kini ditata rapi. Penampilan Sasuke yang tampak bagai bangsawan kerajaan, membuatnya terlihat sangat gagah dan menawan.

Oh, Ino hampir lupa kalau lelaki itu _memang_ seorang pangeran.

Saat Sasuke berjalan mendekat, _onyx_ sang vampir terus menatap lurus ke arah Ino. Hal itu membuat mulut sang penyihir terasa mendadak terkunci.

"Apa?" tanya Ino setelah kemampuan verbalnya kembali.

Alih-alih menjawab, Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis. "Kapan terakhir kali kau berdandan feminim seperti seorang wanita, seperti ini?"

 _Ukh,_ Ino kembali teringat kalau vampir di depannya memang menyebalkan.

"Aku bisa tampil cantik dan feminim kapan pun jika aku mau," bela Ino angkuh. "Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku tidak bisa melakukannya, hah?"

Semua perjalanan ini membuat Ino semakin tidak peduli dengan penampilannya, apalagi mengenai apa yang ia kenakan.

"Karena itu kau bebas memakai apa pun yang kau mau selama berada di sini, anggap sebagai permintaan maafku," ucap Sasuke santai.

Ino mengerutkan dahi dengan curiga. _Permintaan maaf?_ Yang benar? Tidak biasanya vampir itu bersikap kelampau sopan seperti demikian.

Sasuke lanjut memandang Ino tanpa berkata apa pun lagi. Gara-gara itu, sang penyihir menjadi agak bingung dan salah tingkah.

"Lalu apa-apaan dengan pakaianku ini?" protesnya, memecah suasana. "Kau yang sengaja memerintahkan Elia dan Shara untuk memakaikan ini padaku, kan?" Ino menunjuk gaun yang sedang ia kenakan.

"Kenapa? Kau tampak mengagumkan," balas Sasuke santai sambil menarik satu sudut bibirnya ke atas sehingga terlihat hampir seperti senyuman.

Ino dibuat kehilangan kata lagi selama beberapa saat. Sebenarnya, senyum itu yang membuat si perempuan menjadi tambah salah tingkah. Entah mengapa membuat hati Ino sedikit bergetar.

Akhirnya sang penyihir memutar mata. "Kau sedang mengejekku?"

Mentang-mentang dia punya sekutu di sini... mentang-mentang tempat ini adalah daerah kekuasaannya... _urgh_ , Ino sadar keadaan sekarang telah berbalik.

"Jangan salah paham," sahut Sasuke. "Pakaian ini istimewa, sengaja mereka siapkan untuk menyambutmu."

"Menyambutku?"

"Hm. Entah mengapa para _dolls_ itu sangat antusias sekali." Sasuke tiba-tiba menjulurkan tangan pada Ino. "Ayo, mereka menunggumu."

"Menunggu untuk apa?" tanya Ino, tangannya meraih tangan sang vampir tanpa curiga.

"Untuk melihatmu," ujar Sasuke sambil mendadak mengangkat tubuh sang penyihir ke dalam gendongan. "Mereka belum pernah menyaksikan seorang Yamanaka secara langsung selama beberapa abad."

Setelah berkata demikian, sang vampir segera berjalan menuju balkon dan langsung melompat entah mau kemana.

"Hey! Tunggu!" Ino memekik, kaget karena tiba-tiba dibawa melompat. "Kau pikir aku tontonan?"

Diabaikan sang vampir, tentu saja.

.

.

Sebelumnya Ino berpikir ia telah melihat seluruh _dolls_ ketika makhluk itu menyambut kedatangan mereka di jalanan, namun ia salah besar. Ternyata Alzandria jauh lebih luas dari yang ia kira. Jumlah makhluk ciptaan kaum vampir itu banyak sekali, nyaris memenuhi seluruh taman.

Saat ini, Sasuke dan Ino sedang berdiri di atas sebuah menara terbuka untuk menjumpai para _dolls_ yang berkumpul di taman istana.

Ino terasa seperti sedang dipamerkan. Tetapi ia tak memiliki pilihan lain. Kabar mengenai kembalinya tuan mereka telah tersebar, dan seluruh _dolls_ datang dan bersorak, seolah mereka sedang mengadakan sebuah festival.

Benar kata Sasuke, mereka tampak antusias sekali.

"Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu lama pergi tanpa kabar," komentarnya. "Atau mereka datang dan bersorak sekedar untuk melihatmu?"

Ino mengerutkan kening. Entahlah. Kenapa pula ia jadi dilibatkan?

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore ketika Sasuke membawa Ino berkeliling di sekitar istana, dan kini keduanya sedang berjalan santai di taman.

Taman itu sungguh luas dan indah. Beberapa semak bunga dan tumbuhan hias lain tampak subur terawat, menghiasi setiap sudutnya. Ada tanaman yang tidak pernah Ino lihat sebelumnya, mungkin itu adalah jenis tanaman lokal negeri ini. Terdapat sebuah kolam air mancur besar di pusat taman, dengan air yang sangat jernih dan berkilauan. Di tengahnya berdiri patung kuda berwarna hitam legam. Selain itu, Sebuah paviliun besar dibangun di sebrang kolam tersebut.

Keduanya sedang berteduh di bawah sana, duduk berdampingan di sofa panjang sambil menghabiskan waktu sampai makan malam tiba. Ino merasa matanya terus dimanjakan oleh semua pemandangan indah di negeri itu.

Para _dolls_ telah bubar sejak tadi dan kembali ke mansion atau kastil milik tuan mereka terdahulu untuk melanjutkan rutinitas mereka.

"Aku masih belum percaya bahwa _dolls_ adalah makhluk yang kalian ciptakan," ucap Ino. "Maksudku, mereka terlalu... sempurna."

Perempuan itu memerhatikan gemericik air mancur yang tampak berkilauan diterpa sinar mentari sore. Angin semilir membelai rambut pirangnya.

"Mereka memang diciptakan berdasarkan referensi bentuk manusia," komentar Sasuke.

"Tapi, mereka bicara, berjalan, dan hidup. Elia dan Shara bahkan menunjukan beberapa ekspresi," sanggah Ino. _Mereka bahkan bisa bergosip,_ batinnya. "Bagaimana bisa aku percaya bahwa mereka hanya boneka?"

"Tanpa chakra Uchiha, tubuh mereka hanya wadah kosong. Mereka tak memiliki kehendak sendiri. Aku bahkan bisa memerintahkan mereka mati kapan pun yang aku mau, dengan mengambil chakra yang kutanamkan pada sebagian dari mereka."

Ino mengernyitkan dahi sambil menatap sang vampir dengan tidak percaya.

Sasuke balas memandang perempuan itu. "Kenapa? Chakra kami bahkan bisa mengubah manusia biasa menjadi monster, dan kau kesulitan percaya bahwa kami bisa menciptakan semua _dolls_ ini?"

Ino menelan ludah. Masuk akal. Baru saat itu, ia bisa menerima semuanya.

Benar juga, bahkan manusia biasa yang memiliki nyawa dan kehendak sendiri, bisa berubah menjadi sesosok zombie hanya dengan sentuhan kecil dari chakra kaum vampir. Sebaliknya, Uchiha juga bisa kembali mengubah zombie itu menjadi manusia biasa saat chakra mereka kembali diambil. Lantas mengapa Ino sampai mempermasalahkan penciptaan _dolls_?

Sang penyihir tak lanjut bersuara, sehingga Sasuke yang kembali berkata. "Jika dipindai dengan _sharingan_ , akan terlihat jelas bahwa para _dolls_ itu dikendalikan oleh semacam tali chakra tipis. Meski terlihat nyata, namun mereka hanya lah benda."

Ino merasa hatinya mencelus. Suara Sasuke terdengar datar ketika megatakannya, namun ucapannya menegaskan bahwa... tak ada makhluk hidup bernyawa lain di Alzandria selain dirinya.

"Lantas kenapa kau peduli dengan perasaan mereka, sehingga repot-repot melakukan semua ini?"

"Karena mereka akan resah. Keberadaan tuannya adalah alasan untuk _dolls_ tetap hidup. Dan bagaimana pun, mereka lah yang telah merawatku sampai tumbuh dewasa, setelah seluruh Uchiha lain mati tak tersisa."

Ah. Sang penyihir memang mendengar bahwa peristiwa itu terjadi pada saat Sasuke masih muda.

Seratus tahun lalu setelah peperangan usai, Sasuke ditemukan tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa waktu. Saat ia siuman, sang vampir sadar jasad dan _sharingan_ seluruh kaumnya menghilang. Ia yakin Itachi sengaja menyembunyikannya di suatu tempat sebelum mati. Ia sempat berpikir sang kakak membawa jasad mereka ke dunia luar dan menguburnya bersama jasadnya sendiri, namun ternyata salah. Dari memorinya, Itachi memberi sedikit petunjuk bahwa seluruh _sharingan_ kaumnya tetap aman tersimpan di Alzandria.

Ino menatap wajah Sasuke. Dari jarak sedekat ini, perempuan itu bisa melihat sebuah anting berbentuk bilah belati dengan warna campuran hitam dan perak tersemat di telinga sebelah kiri si lelaki. Katanya, benda itu sengaja dipakai untuk menyegel chakranya terutama saat berada di Alzandria, karena sudah terdapat cukup banyak chakra yang menyelubungi seluruh lapisan udara di negeri ini, sehingga para Uchiha tak perlu khawatir kehabisan energi.

Sang vampir masih saja minim ekspresi. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang Sasuke rasakan saat ini, saat akhirnya ia kembali pulang ke tempat seharusnya ia berada? Tempat vampir itu terisolasi sendirian dari dunia luar. Ino sangat ingin tahu.

"Sasuke," panggil Ino tak sadar. "Apa kau akan terus tinggal di sini?" gumamnya, pertanyaan itu terasa keluar sendiri dari mulutnya.

Si lelaki menoleh pada perempuan itu. "Untuk sementara waktu, sampai kita menemukan petunjuk untuk perjalanan kita selanjutnya."

Ino mengerjap. "Kau berencana untuk melanjutkannya?"

Sasuke bingung dengan reaksi yang diberikan sang penyihir. "Tentu saja, memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?"

"T-tidak," jawab Ino, merasa dirinya menunjukkan ekspresi berlebihan. "Hanya saja, bagaimana dengan Alzandria, tanpamu?

"Tempat ini akan baik-baik saja. Aku hanya tinggal memberi perintah pada para _dolls_ ," sahut Sasuke mudah.

"T-tapi kau bilang mereka akan resah tanpa keberadaan tuannya?"

"Itu karena dulu aku pergi tanpa kabar," timpal Sasuke lagi.

Dulu para _dolls_ memang hanya tahu Sasuke pergi untuk tidur panjang, namun setelah terjadi gempa setengah abad lalu, mereka merasakan chakra sang tuan tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Oh..." gumam Ino, entah mengapa ia merasa lega.

Sasuke menatap Ino dengan curiga, heran mengapa perempuan itu berpikir ia akan menghentikan perjalanan mereka di tengah jalan. Sementara Ino hanya memindahkan tatapannya ke arah lain dengan kikuk, sambil sibuk mengutuk diri karena ia telah termakan pikirannya sampai-sampai mempertanyakan hal barusan.

"Kenapa..." Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyondongkan badan ke arah si perempuan dan meraih wajah sang penyihir agar kembali memandang ke arahnya. Ino berkedip. "Apa kau berpikir aku akan membuangmu?" tanyanya, seringaian tipis kembali hadir menyempurnakan wajah tampannya.

Dengan agak grogi akibat kedekatan yang tiba-tiba, Ino langsung menunjukkan ekspresi membantah. _Lagi-lagi seringaian itu_ , batin Ino.

"Kau tak perlu mencemaskan tempat ini, atau pun mengkhawatirkan tentangku," bisik Sasuke, sepasang _onyx_ nya yang tajam memandang lekat mata biru Ino. "Kau hanya perlu terus menemaniku sampai semuanya berakhir."

Sang penyihir menelan ludah. Ternyata Sasuke tahu apa yang sedang berada dalam benaknya dan menyadari keresahannya.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, apa pun yang terjadi nanti," lanjut sang Uchiha.

Hening sejenak.

"Tentu saja kau tidak akan," Ino membalas. "Kau masih butuh chakraku, kan?"

Sang vampir menatap perempuan itu dengan tajam, jelas tidak suka dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Aku butuh keberadaanmu," koreksi Sasuke, berbisik langsung di telinga sang penyihir.

Ino berjengit ketika merasakan napas hangat Sasuke membelai pipinya.

Manik hitamnya terasa semakin mendekat saat lelaki itu terus menyondongkan badan. Ino menghela napas ketika merasakan tubuhnya didorong lembut oleh satu tangan kuat milik sang vampir, sampai punggungnya menyentuh permukaan kursi.

Matahari bersinar keemasan di atas sana. Cahayanya terasa hangat. Sang surya mengintip dari balik atap marmer paviliun, dan menjadi saksi ketika bunyi detak jantung saling bersahutan. Sasuke membungkukan badan dan semakin merapatkan dadanya pada tubuh Ino yang sudah sepenuhnya terbaring. Lalu perlahan, bibir sang vampir yang hangat dan kuat... mulai menyentuh bibir sang penyihir.

Sambil menutup matanya pelan-pelan, Ino mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali sang vampir menyentuhnya dengan lembut seperti sekarang. Entah sejak kapan sang penyihir merindukan sentuhan lelaki itu dan menginginkan kecupannya.

Dan entah sejak kapan pula, tubuhnya meminta untuk diperhatikan. Ino tak ingat. Perempuan itu langsung mengangkat dua tangannya untuk merengkuh leher Sasuke dengan.

Semuanya terasa begitu pelan. Ino tak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu berjalan. Ia bergerak sedikit dan berkata pelan ketika sang vampir tak jua mengangkat wajahnya. "Sasuke..."

Tetapi Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa untuk membalasnya. Ia hanya terus menelusurkan bibirnya menjauh dari bibir Ino, lalu lanjut mencium pipi perempuan itu untuk sejenak, kemudian sekali lagi mengecup bibir ranum sang penyihir.

Ino sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Tubuh Sasuke mengukungnya rapat. Namun sang penyihir tak pernah berkeberatan.

.

.

 _Tap. Tep._

Siluet tiga orang terlihat melompati ribuan anak tangga yang mengarah turun ke suatu tempat di bawah bangunan istana. Selanjutnya mereka berjalan melewati sebuah lorong besar yang hanya berpenerangan cahaya lilin.

Samar-samar tampak bererapa patung berbentuk ular besar yang diletakkan di samping kanan dan kiri lorong tersebut.

"Tempat ini... Apa anda sedang menuju ke _Sanctuary_?" tanya Gilldan dengan nada sopan.

 _Sanctuary_ adalah ruangan khusus yang dijadikan sebagai tempat peristirahatan Uchiha saat akan tidur panjang.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke.

Ragu-ragu, Gilldan kembali bertanya dengan berat hati. "Pangeran, Anda tidak bermaksud untuk tidur lagi... kan?"

Ino mengerti, Gilldan pasti khawatir sang tuan memutuskan untuk tidur di saat dia baru saja kembali, terlebih setelah insiden yang terjadi ketika terakhir kali tuannya mengambil tidur panjang.

Sasuke membantah. "Tidak, aku kemari hanya untuk mengecek sesuatu."

"Mengecek?" Kali ini Ino yang bertanya.

"Hn, pasti telah sesuatu terjadi pada tempat itu sampai petiku bisa ditemukan di tempat lain saat aku terbangun."

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, ketiganya tiba di depan sebuah pintu emas berukuran sangat besar. Ukiran dua ekor ular naga dipahat pada daun pintunya.

Sasuke mengaktifkan _sharingan_ nya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Lalu ia membiarkan chakra ungu miliknya merambat keluar sampai mengalir mengenai pintu tersebut.

Setelah tersentuh chakra Sasuke, bagian mata ular naga yang terukir di pintu mulai menyala merah, lalu pintu tersebut terbelah menjadi dua.

 _KRAK._

Tiba-tiba suara derakan muncul dari arah dalam. Dengan sigap, Gilldan segera bergerak maju untuk mengecek keadaan. Saat sang pengawal menyalakan api untuk menerangi ruangan yang gelap, ia langsung terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Sudah kuduga," ujar Sasuke. "Ini yang membuat petiku terbawa hanyut sampai ke dalam lautan."

Ino ikut kaget dengan keadaan ruangan tempat Sasuke biasa tertidur itu. Setengah ruangannya anjlok dan dipenuhi oleh air yang masih mengalir seperti sungai.

Rupanya, _sanctuary_ milik Sasuke yang berada di bawah tanah Alzandria itu mengalami kebocoran akibat pergerakan lempeng bumi.

Sasuke menarik napas setelah ia kembali menutup pintu ruangan tersebut.

Sebelumnya, setelah memutuskan untuk melatih diri supaya bisa bertahan sendirian di dunia tanpa kerabatnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidur panjang karena luka bekas peperangan di tubuhnya kembali terbuka. Namun saat terbangun, sang vampir terkejut ketika menemukan dirinya berada di tengah peradaban manusia.

"Jadi... bagaimana sekarang?" Ino bertanya. Lelaki itu memang pernah bilang bahwa mengecek _sanctuary_ miliknya adalah salah satu dari beberapa hal yang perlu ia lakukan sebelum meninggalkan Alzandria.

"Aku masih harus mencari keberadaan makam kerabatku, tempat dimana _sharingan_ mereka dikubur," jawab Sasuke.

"Kau tidak tahu dimana tempatnya?"

"Pasti ada di suatu tempat di pulau ini. Alzandria cukup luas."

"Bukannya kau tinggal memindainya dengan _sharingan_ mu?

"Tidak bisa," jawab sang vampir lagi. "Lapisan chakra yang mengalir di udara tempat ini sengaja disusun untuk menyulitkan seorang Uchiha memindai _sharingan_ atau s _anctuary_ milik Uchiha lain, untuk alasan privasi dan keamanan."

"Lalu bagaimana?" lontar Ino lagi.

"Dengan cara yang diinginkan Itachi untuk kita lakukan," jelas Sasuke.

Benar. Dengan begitu, ia bisa mengungkap alasan mengapa Uchiha berniat untuk melakukan pemberontakan sampai Itachi harus membantai mereka semua, bahkan ibu dan ayahnya, raja dan ratu Bangsa Uchiha.

Dan semua kebenaran itu tersimpan, dalam _sacred sanctuary_ bangsa mereka yang telah lama menghilang.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

A/N

 _Break_ dulu dari _action_ nya, chap ini mengandung informasi penting yang cukup berperan dalam plot cerita, jadi narasinya agak panjang yaa haha mohon dimaklum. Untuk konsep _dolls_ , aku terinspirasi dari kemampuannya Toneri yang bisa mengendalikan banyak boneka untuk menemaninya menghuni istana di bulan. Anggap saja para _dolls_ itu bagai robot pintar yang akan mendominasi bumi di masa depan kaya di cerita doraemon *apasih*

Btw, tolong jangan kaget baca chap ini, terutama di bagian sasuke yg ternyata pangeran. Karena dari awal ini terinspirasi dari noblesse jadi ya... begitulah *ketawa kikuk*

Haloo semuanyaaaa~ Maaf kemaren vika _take a break_ ga bilang-bilang hehe. Karena satu dan lain hal yang sifatnya pribadi, untuk sementara waktu kemaren vika sempet hiatus dari ffn (juga fb) dan baru balik lagi sekarang. terus, vika juga lagi ada project gambar, jadi ya gitulah waktunya lumayan tersita hehe *curcol*

Maaf juga udah bikin kalian nunggu lumayan lama, juga _maafin apabila ada typo atau pengulangan alur dan latar (apalagi setelah hiatus yang cukup panjang, vika sedikit lupa dengan jalan ceritanya, kalo ada salah ntar di cek lagi)_ dan makasih juga buat yg masih setia nunggu kelanjutan cerita ini~

 **Masih bersedia untuk review? :)**

Thanks~

 **See you in next chap.**

 **Updated : 06/07/18**


End file.
